Londres AU
by icecreammanrupert
Summary: Hermione lo tiene todo en su vida, éxito, dinero, amor. Ron busca comenzar una nueva vida en una ciudad diferente. Él no entraba en sus planes, ni ella en los de él. Ninguno de los dos podrá alejarse del otro,si los une una ciudad como Londres.
1. Nueva ciudad, nueva vida

**Hola a todos, volví con nueva historia, que deseo que os guste tanto como las demás. A los nunca me habéis leído y no me conocéis solo deciros que mi nombre es María y que esto:**

**- Es un AU.  
- La pareja protagonista es Ron y Hermione pero las que conocéis mi forma de escribir intuiréis que no me centraré solo en ella y que habrá otras parejas con historias paralelas a ellos.  
- Digamos que contendrá alguna escena hot, así que queda dicha la advertencia a todos los que tengáis menos de 16 años.  
- No es un drama, no es una comedia, es una historia nada mas, en la que pretendo que haya un poco de todo y aún no tengo decidido si será fic o mini fic, depende de mi inspiración.**

**- Y debido a mi acostumbrada falta de tiempo la publicación de este fic será de una o dos veces al mes, dependiendo del tiempo que tenga...**

**Como siempre, la mayoria de los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son de mi invención sino de la prodigiosa mente de JK Rowling, el resto que no conozcais y la historia es simplemente mía.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**1. Nueva ciudad, nueva vida.**

Esta es una historia de esas que parecen no importar a nadie, porque con toda seguridad se suceden casi a diario en cualquier gran ciudad del mundo. Pero en el caso en particular de esta historia deseo que sí resulte interesante, y acontece en una ciudad cuyo nombre es Londres.

¿Quién no ha oído hablar de Londres? Todo europeo lo ha hecho, y también cualquier asiático, americano, o africano. Lo cierto es que Londres es una de las ciudades mas importantes del mundo, y si hay algún habitante del planeta Tierra que no la conozca, al menos de oídas, es simplemente porque vive aislado en algún lugar remoto, perdido en medio de la selva y usando taparrabos en vez de tejanos. En cualquier caso, la capital del Reino Unido es sin duda una ciudad cosmopolita y moderna. Un hervidero de gente de todo tipo de razas, caminando por sus calles principales, montando en esos característicos autobuses de dos plantas, hablando por teléfono en cabinas rojas, o simplemente viviendo y trabajando.

Nos desplazaremos a uno de los distritos mas importantes de Londres; Westminster. Cerca de allí en unas grandes oficinas de publicidad trabaja una joven con un gran éxito. Toda su vida radica trabajar, trabajar y trabajar. Su nombre, Hermione Jean Granger.

Miraba a través de los enormes ventanales de su oficina la quietud del río Támesis, y lo hermoso que en aquellos primeros días de otoño lucía el palacio de Westminster. Hermione adoraba vivir en Londres, aquella ciudad le aportaba todo lo que ella necesitaba. El Big Ben marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana de un lunes de primeros de Septiembre. El día anterior había llovido mucho, y el cielo aun conservaba nubes grises amenazando descargar agua en cualquier momento. Londres era una ciudad lluviosa, pero eso, a juicio de Hermione, no le restaba encanto. Llevó a sus labios la taza de café caliente que la joven de la cafetería le había subido a la oficina. Era algo rutinario. Ella llegaba temprano, y a esas horas no soportaba que nada entrase en su estómago. Así que unas horas después de su llegada a las oficinas, la chica que se encargaba de subir los cafés a los grandes ejecutivos de la empresa tocaba a su puerta para dejar allí una bandeja con un café bien cargado y unas pastas que siempre regresaban intactas a la cafetería. La melancolía otoñal era algo que todo el mundo acusaba en aquella fecha. Los días se acortaban y el frío llegaba rápido. Si a eso se le unía las interminables jornadas de lluvia, podía decirse que todo el mundo estaba más apagado, hasta la llegada del invierno, época en que la incansable agua dejaba paso a la blanca nieve. Sin embargo, Hermione no podía lamentarse, fuese otoño o verano, las cosas le iban muy bien. Su vida era perfecta, tal y como la había planeado desde que era una niña. A sus casi treinta años, era dueña de una de las empresas de publicidad mas importante de la ciudad y estaba rodeada del mejor equipo. Vivía en una de las zonas más exclusivas, y tenía un novio atractivo y exitoso. Era el mejor cirujano plástico de Londres. Todo en su vida era perfecto, y sin embargo a ella siempre parecía faltarle algo, siempre parecía querer más.

Bebió el último sorbo del café, y dejó de mirar por la ventana para regresar a su mesa. La puerta de su despacho se abrió lentamente y la joven de la cafetería pidió paso. Hermione la invitó con un simple gesto de la mano. La muchacha recogió la bandeja con la taza vacía y las pastas intactas, y abandonó la oficina intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. La puerta se cerró y Hermione volvió a quedar dentro, inmersa en conseguir la nueva campaña de publicidad de su más importante cliente, sabiendo que esa campaña le reportaría una vez mas éxito y dinero, pero a fin de cuentas, nada más que eso.

Después de casi cinco horas de viaje y más de trescientos kilómetros recorridos, por fin pudo vislumbrar los primeros edificios de Londres. Viajar en autobús era realmente incómodo, le dolía la espalda y el cuello, y juró que la próxima vez viajaría en tren, aunque fuese mucho más caro. El enorme vehículo entró al fin en la estación de autobuses de la capital del Reino Unido, y una vez que se detuvo, uno a uno los cansados y entumecidos viajeros fueron saliendo con calma. Recogió su maleta, que apenas pesaba, y aspiró con fuerza por la nariz, ya estaba allí, dispuesto a comenzar una nueva vida. Atrás quedaba Ottery, el pueblo donde nació y donde aun vivía su enorme familia. Familia incompleta desde hacía casi un par de años. Seguía los pasos de su única hermana, ahora le tocaba a él ser alguien y no vivir siempre a la sombra de los demás. Su nombre, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Sacó del bolsillo de sus tejanos gastadísimos un teléfono móvil tan gastado como sus pantalones y marcó un número. La voz dulce de una chica se oyó al otro lado.

—¡Llegaste!

—Así es, pensé que vendrías a buscarme Ginny.

—Lo siento Ron, te esperaba mas tarde y tengo mucho trabajo, pero lo dejo de inmediato y estaré allí en una media hora. Espérame, ¿De acuerdo?

—No pienso moverme de aquí.

Y tras decir esas palabras, Ron colgó y buscó un lugar donde sentarse a esperar a su hermana, mientras observaba como llegaban nuevos autobuses y mas gente bajaba de ellos.

Ginny salió de su despacho como un rayo, atravesando todo el pasillo de la empresa hasta llegar a la oficina de la directora publicidad y la dueña de la compañía. Golpeó con calma la puerta, y tras oír que le daban paso, entró en la habitación. Hermione estaba sentada detrás de la mesa y medio escondida tras la pantalla de su ordenador.

—¿Qué ocurre Ginny?—Preguntó sin apartar la vista de las estadísticas que mostraba su monitor.

—Llegó Hermione, mas temprano de lo que creía. Necesito que me des un par de horas libres para ir a buscar a mi hermano.

—Por supuesto querida, tómate la mañana libre si quieres—Seguía sin apartar sus castaños ojos de los números que había en las tablas.

—Gracias, volveré en cuanto Ron esté acomodado.

Y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra más, la joven abandonó la oficina de su jefa y tras coger su bolso y su chaqueta salió como alma que lleva el diablo de su despacho. Por el camino Ginny se cruzó con un joven de ojos verdes escondidos detrás de unas gafas redondas. Ambos supieron que habían pasado el uno junto al otro, pero los dos intentaron evitar mirarse. Cuando la joven se metió en el ascensor del edificio, Harry, que se así se llamaba el hombre de las gafas, se quedó observándola unos segundos para luego continuar con su caminata. Iba lento, taciturno, y repasaba unos informes de cuentas de la empresa mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia el despacho de Hermione, que solo unos segundos antes había abandonado a toda prisa Ginny. Se paró frente a la puerta, intentó peinar su desordenado cabello azabache con los dedos y luego tocó suavemente con los nudillos. No esperó a que le dieran paso desde dentro y abriendo la puerta, entró. Hermione se separó un poco de la pantalla para ver quién era y una vez lo hubo averiguado, regresó a sus estadísticas.

—Buenos días Harry.

—Buenos días Hermione—Saludó mientras se derrumbaba en un pequeño y cómodo sofá que había dentro de la oficina.

Lo oyó resoplar con fuerza, una, dos, hasta tres veces. Hermione comenzó a ponerse un poco nerviosa con los ruidos que hacía Harry y desvió sus ojos hacia él. El hombre no estaba precisamente sentado, sino más bien tumbado en el sofá, revisando los mismos informes que había estado leyendo por los pasillos de la empresa.

—¿Qué ocurre Harry? ¿Es ese el presupuesto para el proyecto del nuevo producto de Bagman? ¿Algo no está bien?

—Sí Hermione, yo no estoy bien. La campaña va viento en popa.

La joven decidió dejar por un instante sus interminables estadísticas y levantándose de su silla se retiró a sentarse junto a Harry.

—Somos amigos desde hace mucho Harry, estudiamos juntos y te conozco demasiado bien. Es ella ¿Verdad?—Dijo mientras agarraba todos los informes que él tenia en su mano y los dejaba a un lado.

—La he visto cruzar como un rayo las oficinas y salir después ¿Dónde iba a estas hora y con tanta prisa?— Los ojos verdes de Harry denotaban tristeza al hablar.

—Su hermano ha llegado hoy. Me pidió unas horas para ir a buscarlo.

—¿Su hermano? ¿Qué hermano? Tiene seis—Añadió Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, luego los cerró un poco y rectificó en voz baja—Bueno, cinco.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea, creo que lo nombró antes de irse, pero ya sabes que no conozco a ninguno de ellos. La única oportunidad que tuve para haberlos conocido fue el día de vuestra boda y eres consciente que en esa fecha no pude estar en Londres.

Al oír las palabras de su amiga, Harry suspiró y sus ojos verdes brillaron como si estuviesen a punto de inundarse de lágrimas.

—Fue un bonito día, lástima que las cosas buenas no duran para siempre.

—Deberíais empezar a superarlo, tanto tú como Ginny. Se acabó Harry, lo intentasteis, por vosotros, por James, pero ella no pudo y estoy segura que sin saber lo que ocurrió realmente, tú tampoco habrías podido seguir mucho más.

—Supongo que tienes razón, cuando la confianza se rompe, se acaba todo—Dijo Harry con aire melancólico pero con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—No saber la verdad, es algo que me perseguirá para siempre.

—Vamos anímate, tenemos una gran proyecto por delante. La campaña del nuevo perfume de Bagman es muy importante. Tengo que ultimar los detalles con Diggory. Estáis haciendo un gran trabajo.

Diciendo eso, Hermione abandonó su lugar junto a Harry, agarró los informes que éste había llevado a la oficina, y los dejó sobre su mesa. Luego se giró hacia el hombre que continuaba hundido en el sofá con aire melancólico y dijo.

—Hoy es Lunes, Cormac no está, bueno él casi nunca está en casa. Tiene un no sé qué médico. En fin, estaré sola y aburrida… así que ¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos esta noche? Tú te olvidas un poco de que pasas el día entero con Ginny, y yo no me aburro sola en casa.

—Buen plan, Hermione, y lo aceptaría encantado. Si no fuese porque hoy tengo que quedarme con James. Tengo que recogerlo cuando salga de aquí—Puntualizó Harry mientras se levantaba al fin del sofá y caminaba hacia la puerta de la oficina.

—¡Oh! Nunca recuerdo vuestro régimen de visitas. Está bien, creo que pasar el día con tu hijo también te hará sentir bien. Ese niño pelirrojo es un sol. Pasaré a verlo si encuentro algo de tiempo, mañana Cormac regresa después de un fin de semana fuera y con él si que me será difícil pasarme por tu casa—Continuó Hermione mientras regresaba a su sillón y colocaba otra vez las manos sobre el teclado.

—No le diré a James que irás por si acaso no apareces. Sabes que lo defraudaría mucho—Añadió Harry sonriendo mientras abandonaba la oficina de su amiga.

Hermione lo miró pensativa unos instantes. Harry no estaba bien, podía comprobarlo día a día. Ginny tampoco, y trabajar juntos, encontrarse a diario en las oficinas, tener que intercambiar opiniones y soluciones, era algo muy difícil para ambos. Algo casi imposible de llevar para dos personas que lo único que deseaban era poner tierra por medio y cuanta mas mejor. Pero aun había una cosa en sus vidas que los unía, aun después del error que cometió Harry, aun después del divorcio. Y esa cosa, o mas bien esa personita, tenía casi tres años y se llamaba James.

Miró por doceava vez su reloj de pulsera, que tenía la correa de cuero bastante gastada y casi no le quedaba color dorado al embellecedor de la esfera. Aun así ese viejo reloj nunca fallaba, y ya llevaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la estación de autobuses más de tres cuartos de hora. Resopló, estaba cansado y se sentía sucio, necesitaba un lugar donde dormir y darse una buena ducha. Pero Ginny no llegaba, y después de lo sucedido en su matrimonio con Harry, Ron no sabía la dirección exacta a donde se había mudado, por ese motivo debía esperarla. Se puso en pie, y caminó un rato alrededor del banco. No le gustaba esperar, nunca le había gustado hacerlo. Era impaciente y eso le había llevado a meterse en más de un lío a lo largo de su vida. Su rostro mostró una mueca de desesperación, y de pronto la vio. Andaba deprisa mirando hacia todos lados. Ron alzó la mano, era alto, a Ginny no le sería difícil verlo. La joven no tardó en percatarse del lugar donde se encontraba su hermano y aceleró el paso. Nada mas llegar junto a él ambos se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo. Era un contacto que los dos por los mismos motivos necesitaban. Luego Ginny atrapó con sus manos las de Ron y obligándolo a sentarse una vez más en el banco, dijo.

—¡Oh Ron! no imaginas cuanto me alegra que estéis aquí—De repente reparó en lo que había dicho y mirando por encima del hombro de su hermano inquirió—¿Dónde esta Victoire?

—Bill pensó que aun era demasiado pronto para que viniese, ya sabes lo celoso de sus hijos que es. Llegará la semana que viene, a tiempo para que empiece las clases.

—¡Fantástico! Tengo ganas de verla—Hubo un silencio. Ginny miró a su hermano a los ojos y luego pensó en aquello que deseaba saber desde el mismo momento en que recibió la llamada de Ron anunciándole que ya estaba en Londres. Tragó saliva y esbozando una melancólica sonrisa, preguntó al fin—¿Cómo están todos por allí? Y no me digas que bien, eso lo dice mamá cada vez que llamo a casa, pero sé que no es cierto porque lo noto en su voz. Dime la verdad Ron, ¿Cómo está George?

Ron llenó de aire sus pulmones soltándolo un instante después con violencia. Luego clavó sus azules ojos en los castaños de Ginny, y dijo con la voz casi temblando y las pupilas brillando por la emoción.

—No está bien, no se recupera Ginny. A veces parece que sí pero vuelve a su tristeza al poco tiempo. Eso afecta a mamá. Tampoco Angelina está mejor. Sigue yendo por casa, sube a la habitación de Fred y se pasa horas allí—Los ojos de Ron brillaron aun mas—No sé si ha sido buena idea que ella y George lleven la tienda de bromas juntos. El parecido de George con Fred, temo que…

—La confunda.

—Sí, que se hagan daño mutuamente sin darse cuenta. Lo único positivo de que ella lo ayude en la tienda es que al fin yo pude salir de allí. Me ahogaba Ginny, en Sortilegios, en casa, necesitaba un cambio de aire. Por eso no dudé en llamarte y venir a Londres.

—Y yo me alegro que estés aquí—Sonrió Ginny apretando con más fuerza las manos de su hermano.

Los ojos de Ron dejaron de humedecerse y respondió a la sonrisa de la joven.

—¿Y tú y James, cómo estáis?

—James apenas lo percibe. Es pequeño, y Harry y yo intentamos que lleve una vida normal sin que note la ausencia de uno de los dos. Pero, yo…—Hizo una pausa, soltó las manos de Ron y se las pasó por el rostro a la vez que dejaba oír un enorme y pesado suspiro—Es difícil, verlo todos los días, desear estar con él y recordar aquello, y al momento sentir que tendría que odiarlo. Pensé que mudarme de casa iba a paliar un poco todo esto, pero no ha sido así. No es la casa Ron, ni lo que sucedió en ella. Soy yo, que a pesar del divorcio, de llevar separada de él un año, aun lo amo.

—¿Y si no sucedió nada?

—¡Todavía lo defiendes!

Ron negó débilmente con la cabeza y torció el gesto confundido.

—No Ginny, no lo defiendo. Pero nadie, ni él mismo, sabe a ciencia cierta lo que sucedió.

—Y es por eso por lo que lo intenté una vez más con él Ron. Por eso mismo, porque había una mínima posibilidad de que no hubiese ocurrido nada. Pero no pude, vivir con la duda era peor que saber que realmente lo hizo.

—Está bien, tranquila. No he venido a Londres a martirizarte. Harry es mi amigo y tú mi hermana, no me gusta que ninguno de los dos sufráis.

Ginny se tranquilizó un poco y su rostro volvió a mostrar una apagada sonrisa a la vez que decía.

—Anda vamos, debes estar muy cansado. Además tengo el coche mal estacionado—Rió, y Ron rió con ella.

Colgó el teléfono por tercera vez consecutiva al no obtener respuesta alguna. Era imposible contactar con él cuando estaba en algún congreso. Eso la desesperaba, tenía novio, vivía con él desde hacia mas de cinco años, y debido a las ocupaciones de ambos estaba completamente segura que si juntase los días que habían pasado el uno al lado del otro no llevarían ni dos años viviendo en el mismo apartamento. Pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, ella amaba a su trabajo por encima de casi todo, incluso de Cormac, lo que le fastidiaba era no poder desahogarse con la persona con la que compartía su vida. Estaba estresada, lo estaba desde hacía unos días cuando recibió una noticia que no esperaba en absoluto. Ludo Bagman su mejor cliente, su mas rico cliente, dueño de un equipo de futbol y de una marca deportiva importantísima, sacaba al mercado un nuevo producto. Un perfume para hombre. Él siempre había confiado en la empresa de publicidad y marketing de Hermione para lanzar sus productos, pero esta vez parecía no querer contar solo con ellos. Ese era el motivo por el cual casi no podía conciliar el sueño desde hacía mas de tres días, la razón por la que las ojeras le llegasen casi hasta la nariz, eclipsando el brillo que solía desprender siempre sus ojos castaños. Tenía que conquistar a Bagman con un buen proyecto, antes que lo hiciesen otros. Otros como Malfoy, que llevaba años deseando hincarle el diente al viejo zorro de negocios deportivos. Pero no todo estaba perdido, Hermione se guardaba un as en la manga. Un as que ya su directora creativa, Ginny Weasley, había comenzado a trabajar. Alguien a quien Ludo no podría resistirse, el hombre de moda, aquel por el que todas suspiraban y a quien todos querían parecerse; Cedric Diggory.

Pensando en él se encontraba en ese instante, cuando su directora artística entró en el despacho, atropelladamente y sin tocar a la puerta, como era su fea costumbre.

—¿Me necesitabas?

—Sí Luna, le dije a Parvati que te localizase, pero hace media hora de eso ¿Dónde estabas?

—Me dio el aviso Hermione, pero tenía un asunto entre manos con Rolf… ¿Qué quieres?—Inquirió la recién llegada sin tomar en cuenta que su jefa estaba adquiriendo un extraño tono morado en su rostro.

Luna Lovegood, llevaba prácticamente el mismo tiempo que Hermione en esa agencia, casi empezaron juntas. Habían pasado por todo, sin embargo eran como el día y la noche. Hermione siempre estaba tensa, estresada y odiaba el desorden y la impuntualidad. Luna por el contrario se tomaba las cosas con mas calma, sus lemas era los mismos que los que Margaret Mitchell, a través de sus letras, puso en boca de Escarlata O´Hara y Reth Butler. Esas dos frases míticas que decían respectivamente "Después de todo, mañana será otro día" o "Francamente querida, me importa un bledo". Esa era su filosofía de vida y esa forma de ver las cosas eran las que desquiciaba a Hermione, y a veces a Rolf, el fotógrafo y diseñador de la agencia que trabajaba codo con codo con ella.

—¿Y bien?—Insistió al ver que Hermione seguía sin decirle cual era la urgencia.

—Cedric Diggory.

—¡Firmó!

—No, aun no. Pero está a punto de hacerlo. Ginny casi lo ha conseguido pero ha tenido que salir por asuntos familiares. Cedric y su agente están esperando nuestra última oferta. Llámalo tú y dile que mi ofrecimiento es un cheque en blanco.

Luna abrió desmesuradamente sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules, y luego caminó unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que dejó caer su delgado cuerpo sobre el sofá. Tomó aire para intentar asimilar lo que Hermione acababa de decirle, y cuando recuperó el oxígeno que creyó perdido para siempre, añadió.

—¿Un cheque en blanco? ¿Estás segura? ¿Sabes lo que va a pedir ese tipo?

—Eso lo convencerá—Contestó Hermione sin hacer caso del asombro de Luna.

—Por supuesto que lo convencerá, de eso no tengo dudas. Pero… ¿Crees que merece la pena?

—Sí, se trata de Bagman. No hay límites para él. No puede escapárseme por no darle lo que desea, y mucho menos dejarle caer en las redes de ese desteñido de Malfoy. Sé que él tienta ya a la chica, y si mis fuentes son tan fiables como creo, se trata de Greengrass. Bagman adora trabajar con ella, y Malfoy lo sabe.

—Muy bien, lo haré. Pero quítate a la señorita remilgada de la cabeza. Ella ha trabajado cientos de veces para Malfoy y solo dos para nosotros. No la conseguirás, a menos que le propongas algo realmente tentador y no sé si ser la _partenaire_ de Diggory le parecerá tan irresistible—Comentó Luna mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Eso déjamelo a mí. Tú consigue a Cedric, Greengrass trabajará para quien obtenga el contrato con el viejo Bagman, y esos seremos nosotros.

Luna se encogió de hombros sin estar muy convencida de las palabras de Hermione. Aun así no le objetó nada más y abandonó el despacho de la estresada directora cerrando la puerta con un poco discreto golpe.

Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos castaños se giró a mirarla nada más salió del despacho. Luna resopló con fuerza y gruñó un poco. Rolf, que así se llamaba el hombre se acercó a ella, la joven elevó sus ojos hacia él, y tras resoplar y chasquear la lengua, añadió.

—Hermione necesita salir más a menudo. Cada día está más amargada.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?—Inquirió el joven con el ceño fruncido.

—Tenemos que llamar al agente de Diggory y ofrecerle un cheque en blanco para que acepte nuestra oferta ¿Qué te parece? Una locura.

Rolf arqueó las cejas y mostró un gesto de resignación en el rostro.

—Lo hará todo por llevar la campaña del nuevo producto de Bagman.

—Pero eso es demasiado. Ni siquiera estamos seguros que Bagman desea a Cedric para su nueva campaña. Una locura Rolf, y luego a mí me llaman lunática—Luna rodó los ojos y Rolf ahogó una risa— Vamos debemos llamarlo ya. Ginny no está. Odio hacer este tipo de cosas, lo mío es arte, no las negociaciones.

Y diciendo eso pasó por delante de su compañero y se dirigió arrastrando los pies hacia la sala donde ambos solían trabajar. Rolf resopló con fuerza. No era fácil trabajar con Luna cuando se encontraba de mal humor. Intercambió una mirada de resignación con Parvati, la secretaria de Hermione, y luego siguió los pasos de su jefa hacia la sala artística, cerrando la puerta una vez estuvo dentro.

Durante el almuerzo en un restaurante cercano a donde Ginny residía, Ron pudo relatar a su hermana la situación que se vivía en su casa desde la muerte de uno de sus hermanos, Fred. Para los Weasley superar el trágico fallecimiento del joven era algo muy difícil. Sobre todo para George, su hermano gemelo. Ambos habían estado juntos siempre, desde que Molly y Arthur sus padres los concibieron una noche de luna llena. Compartieron el útero materno, compartieron la misma incubadora cuando nacieron casi dos meses antes de lo previsto. Compartieron el pecho de su madre a las mismas horas, el mismo aula en el colegio, e incluso llegaron a compartir alguna que otra conquista. Hasta que Angelina llegó a la vida de Fred y las conquistas esporádicas fueron solo para George. Aun así ambos hicieron las mismas cosas en los mismos instantes. No eran buenos estudiantes, como Ron, y dejaron el colegio para montar una tienda de bromas y regalos en el pueblo. La señora Weasley pensó en un principio que la idea de los gemelos era absurda pero finalmente Sortilegios Weasley que así se llamó, fue un gran éxito y todo iba viento a favor. Fred era feliz con su pareja, Angelina. Preparaban juntos un futuro, y ella estaba sumamente enamorada de él, era de las pocas personas que podía diferenciarlo de George.

Pero un mal día, uno de esos días en los que desearías no haberte levantado de la cama jamás, George no pudo acudir a la tienda con Fred…

Era viernes, por la tarde. No había entrado mucha gente aquel día porque había sido una jornada lluviosa, y Fred se había dedicado a ordenar los productos y artículos. Su hermano se había tomado el día libre para arreglar algunos asuntos del papeleo de la tienda y hacer una necesaria visita al odontólogo, ya que desde hacía unos días una muela no lo dejaba vivir en paz. Fred hizo los últimos cálculos de la recaudación del día. Precisamente la mas floja y poco acaudalada desde que decidieron crear la tienda. Se disponía a visitar a Angelina, cumplían aniversario de novios y habían reservado mesa en un modesto pero acogedor restaurante de Ottery. Apagó las luces, agarró su abrigo y su paraguas, y salió del establecimiento dispuesto a cerrar sus puertas hasta el lunes siguiente. De repente todo sucedió demasiado rápido, un hombre surgió de la nada y golpeó a Fred en la cabeza con un objeto duro cuando éste aun no había cerrado del todo la puerta. El cuerpo larguirucho del pelirrojo cayó al suelo desplomado. El golpe fue mortal, y el ladrón asesino solo se llevó la escasa recaudación de aquel día, solo unas míseros cientos de libras le habían costado la vida a Fred. Angelina fue la primera en echarlo en falta cuando no acudió a la cita que tenía con ella. Inmediatamente avisó a la familia, y todos se pusieron en alerta. Fueron Ron y George quienes localizaron el cuerpo sin vida de Fred, empapado, ensangrentado por la herida de la cabeza y con una leve sonrisa en los labios…

Aquel suceso trágico cambio por completo la vida de los Weasley. Tras la muerte de Fred, Ron decidió dejar su trabajo como mecánico y se trasladó a Sortilegios con George, que desde entonces no volvió a ser el mismo tipo bromista, optimista y con un gran sentido del humor que todos conocían. Su rostro, sus ojos y su alma habían perdido una parte importante, habían perdido a su otro yo, habían perdido la luz. Todos quisieron volver a la normalidad pasado un tiempo, o al menos lo intentaron. Pero Ron se ahogaba, cada rincón de esa casa, cada esquina de Sortilegios, cada visita de la compungida Angelina le recordaba a su hermano, y al hecho de que ya no estaba allí y no volvería a estarlo jamás. Escuchar llorar a su madre de madrugada, con las manos sobre el rostro sentada en la silla de Fred que seguía en el mismo lugar frente a la larga mesa de madera de la cocina, era insoportable. Y él era joven, fuerte, y con ganas de vivir, y la muerte de su hermano no debía marcar su vida. Por eso un día habló con George y le dijo que deseaba pasar un tiempo fuera de Ottery, tal vez en Londres con Ginny. Su hermano lo entendió perfectamente y Angelina, que estaba en la tienda ese día, se ofreció a ocupar su puesto. Y así, aquella madrugada, agarró su casi vacía maleta, se despidió de su sufrida madre y sus hermanos, y se subió al primer autobús que salía con dirección a la libertad y a la calma que necesitaba, y que pensaba que merecía.

Ginny se despidió de él hasta la tarde, debía volver al trabajo, tenían una reunión importante que no podía eludir. Le entregó un juego de llaves del apartamento, Ron la besó en la mejilla y la contempló mientras se alejaba presurosa en su vehículo. Inhaló aire y lo expulsó un segundo después con rabia por la boca. Luego subió al apartamento y agarró una carpeta nueva que había comprado antes de salir de Ottery y que contenía numerosas hojas de vida laboral del joven. Dispuesto a dejarlas en diferentes lugares, Ron tomó también un mapa de Londres, su cartera, su obsoleto teléfono móvil, y abandonó al fin el apartamento de su hermana.

Caminar por las calles de Londres, solo era una extraña sensación. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a lo pequeño de un pueblo, en el que apenas había dos avenidas principales, y donde todos se saludaban y se paraban los unos con los otros para ver como te iba la vida, aunque el día anterior ya te lo hubiesen preguntado. Pero le gustaba, Londres le impactaba. Esa sensación de grandeza, esa cantidad de gente que pasaba sin mirarlo siquiera, como si no existiera. Que caminaban rápido, hablando por teléfono, mirando periódicos y charlando unos con los otros casi sin mostrar sonrisas. Iba a ser complicado, pero acabaría adaptándose, como lo hizo Ginny. Se detuvo delante de un quiosco de prensa y compró un periódico de búsqueda de empleo. Rápidamente se dejó caer sobre la pared de uno de los edificios y abrió las páginas del periódico. Leyó por encima algunos anuncios y señaló otros tantos que quedaban cerca. Echó una ojeada al mapa y se dispuso a pasar la tarde visitando esos lugares con la esperanza de que en alguno de ellos estuviese su nueva vida.

La sala de reuniones estaba llena de gente. Luna y Rolf hablaban sobre el último trabajo que aun no habían editado. Ginny pensativa observaba absorta una foto de Cedric Diggory, valorando si la decisión de Hermione de ofrecerle un cheque en blanco, según Luna, era la correcta. A su lado su mano derecha, Dean Thomas, la contemplaba con el semblante serio y algo preocupado. Harry, el director de cuentas de la empresa, intentaba centrarse en sus cálculos, pero sus ojos no podían evitar desviarse por encima de sus redondas gafas hacia la imagen borrosa de la que un día había sido su esposa. Suspiraba, y regresaba a sus números. En otra esquina, Neville Longbottom y Cho Chang, el supervisor de cuenta y la ejecutiva de cuenta respectivamente, subordinados de Harry, discutían sobre un presupuesto no cerrado de uno de los productos. El rumor de las voces inundaba cada parte de la sala hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y Hermione apareció con su fiel secretaria Parvati. Se produjo un silencio que solo fue roto por la voz de la estresada y ojerosa mujer.

—Buenas tardes a todos.

Cada uno respondió al saludo de Hermione. Parvati ocupó su lugar y abrió su ordenador portátil para comenzar a tomar nota de todo lo que se hablase en ese lugar. Hermione carraspeó, debía dar una mala noticia y no sabía como hacerlo. Esa noticia era sinónimo de fracaso, si su equipo y ella misma no se ponían las pilas.

—¿Qué pasa Hermione?—Fue la suave voz de Harry la que habló—Esta reunión imprevista no tiene lógica. Las cosas van bien, y sin embargo tú estas preocupada por algo. Y si es con respecto a tu vida privada no nos incumbe, pero si se trata de trabajo…

—Se trata de trabajo Harry, concretamente de Ludo Bagman.

Todos se miraron entre sí, pero nadie abrió la boca. Hermione tomó aire, miró de forma cómplice a su secretaria, y ésta le dio ánimos con una leve sonrisa.

—Todos sabéis que Bagman pretende lanzar al mercado un nuevo producto, precisamente un perfume para hombre, en su línea; Deportista y masculino. Como el resto de sus artículos. Y todos sois conscientes que desde que Ludo comenzó a crear su línea de productos nosotros siempre nos hemos encargado de su publicidad, y marketing—Las palabras de Hermione comenzaron a poner un poco nerviosos a los allí presentes—Hablé con él el viernes, con la intención de contarle un poco cual era nuestra idea para el producto, pero Ludo no quiso escucharme—Se oyó un murmullo general, Parvati hizo que todos callasen con un leve resoplido—Gracias Parv. No, por increíble que parezca, no quiso escucharlo. Por lo visto, no pretende que seamos nosotros quienes lleven la publicidad de su perfume. Pretende oír varias ofertas, varios proyectos y decidir. Dice que quiere que este producto sea su producto estrella, y a pesar de estar satisfecho con nuestro trabajo, no quiere cerrarse a otras ideas.

—Cielo santo—Exclamó Ginny—¿Por eso insistes tanto en Diggory?—Preguntó mientras le mostraba una de las fotos del book del modelo.

—Diggory es un reclamo, es el hombre de moda. Que él anuncie el producto de Bagman es casi sinónimo de éxito seguro, y estoy convencida de que Ludo sabrá ver eso.

—¿Y Greengrass? Es propiedad de Malfoy, ese tipo es listo. Le hizo un contrato hace apenas un mes—Observó Luna arqueando una ceja.

—Los contratos se rompen Luna, y después de conseguir a Diggory y el contrato del nuevo artículo de Bagman, estoy segura de que Greengrass no tendrá objeciones en romper cualquier cosa que la una a Malfoy. Ya sabemos lo ambiciosa que es. Esa sanguijuela rubia no le podrá ofrecer lo mismo que nosotros, y tendremos a Greengrass y a Diggory como imagen del perfume de nuestro mejor y más importante cliente.

—Los modelos no serán suficientes—Añadió Neville logrando que todas las miradas se centraran en él, incluso la de Ginny, pero solo por un instante.

—Lo sé Neville. Ahí es donde entráis vosotros. Quiero un buen proyecto, algo a lo que Bagman no pueda decir que no. Sois los mejores y tenéis que demostrarlo una vez mas—Dijo Hermione sonriendo y convencida de cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Qué plazo tenemos?—La voz de Luna volvía a escucharse en la sala.

—Tres semanas. Bagman hará una fiesta en su casa para las diferentes empresas de publicidad con la escusa de que le presentemos nuestros proyectos. Ese día, una de esas empresas será la encargada de llevar el marketing del perfume y debemos ser nosotros.

—¿Fiesta con Bagman?—Luna dejó escapar una risa sarcástica—Ese tipo está loco ¿Qué clase de negocios se cierran en una fiesta? Seguro que pone requisitos absurdos para asistir.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Todos fijaron la vista en ella, incluso Parvati dejó de teclear en su ordenador y se dedicó a escuchar la respuesta de su jefa.

—Algunos.

—¡Lo sabía! Debéis ir vestidos de futbolistas.

Algunos rieron, y otros evitaron hacerlo al ver como los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a incendiarse.

—No Luna, Bagman es excéntrico pero no llega a tanto. Iremos de blanco las mujeres y de negro los hombres, y todos con pareja. No es tan difícil ¿no?—Respondió Hermione respirando profundamente para infundirse calma.

—No, sinceramente me defrauda Ludo con unas propuestas tan débiles. No está en su mejor momento—Añadió Luna, mientras notaba como Rolf le daba una suave patada por debajo de la mesa para que cerrase el pico. La joven miró a su compañero con resentimiento, pero optó por hacerle caso.

—Eso es todo. Solo os pido que pongáis en esto lo mejor de vosotros. Es importante chicos.

Y diciendo eso Hermione se levantó de la silla con Parvati pisándole los talones, pero antes de salir se giró, y mirando fijamente a su directora artística, preguntó.

—¿Y Diggory?

—Aceptó, solo falta que firme y diga que cantidad desea en ese cheque en blanco—Contestó Luna.

—Bien hecho, gracias.

Y abandonó la sala dejando a todos sumidos en una gran confusión.

Le dolían los pies. Llevaba andando toda la tarde y habían entregado al menos diez hojas de vida en diferentes lugares. Pero aun le faltaba un lugar a donde ir, decidió que sería el último de ese agotador día. Y así iba a ser, de ese día y de todos los demás, aunque ni él mismo lo sospechaba.

Se detuvo frente al edificio en cuestión. Empujó la enorme puerta de cristal y se dirigió hacia un tablón en donde se veían escritos los diferentes departamentos de los que constaba aquel lugar. Él buscaba uno en concreto "Cafetería" y pudo observar que estaba en la primera planta, y muy cerca del tablón de anuncios. Se dirigió al lugar. Había gente sentada en las mesas tomando té y café con pastas. Decidido se acercó a la barra donde habían dos chicas, una rubia, de ojos verdes y cara redonda, y otra con el cabello azabache y mucho mas bonita que la anterior. Ron carraspeó un poco cuando llego a las dos muchachas, y dijo con voz firme.

—Discúlpenme ¿Es aquí donde se necesita un camarero?

La chica rubia se giró hacia él al instante y se quedó observándolo con gesto de sorpresa. Luego contestó.

—Así es. Pero publicamos el anuncio ayer ¡Cielos que rapidez!... ¡Madame Rosmerta!—Vociferó hacia una habitación que quedaba justo al lado.

Una mujer de unos casi cincuenta años, con una presencia mucho mas juvenil que la correspondiente a su edad, y el cabello rubio y alborotado, salió limpiándose las manos en el delantal.

—¿Qué ocurre Lavender? Cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites, no me gusta, asustas a los clientes.

—Disculpa, lo olvidé—Dijo la chica rubia guiñando un ojo a su compañera—Este chico pregunta por el puesto que quedará vacante.

—Vaya que rapidez. Mejor así.

La mujer terminó de limpiarse las manos en el delantal y se acercó a Ron estrechando la de él.

—Hola muchacho mi nombre es Rosmerta pero todos me conocen como Madame Rosmerta.

—Encantado, mi nombre es Ron Weasley.

—Un placer. En efecto hoy mismo esta chica se nos va, parece ser que se lo pensó mejor—Dijo en tono gruñón y señalando a la guapa joven morena que estaba junto a Lavender—Su puesto queda libre… ¿Tienes experiencia como camarero?

—Sí, señora. Como camarero, como mecánico, como reparador de electrodomésticos, y durante casi dos años llevé una tienda de artículos de broma con mi hermano en Ottery.

—¡Vaya! Si que has hecho cosas muchacho ¿Eres de Ottery?—Ron asintió—¿Y que te trae a Londres?

—Necesitaba estar lejos de todo lo que me ha rodeado durante años. Un cambio de aire.

—Perfecto. Ahora que ella se va, Lavender y yo no podemos ocuparnos de todo solas. Necesitamos a alguien más. En este momento no hay nadie que opte al puesto. Eres el primero en llegar, así que si lo deseas, el trabajo es tuyo. Al menos durante un periodo de prueba…

—¡¿De veras?!—Exclamó Ron dejando ver una enorme sonrisa.

—Todo tuyo.

—¡Oh! Gracias no sabe cuanto significa eso para mí… ¿Cuándo empiezo?

—Mañana. Comenzamos a las siete en punto. Lavender te mostrará entonces que debes hacer.

—¡Por supuesto! Mañana sin falta estaré aquí, como un clavo—Exclamó exaltado.

El entusiasmo del pelirrojo arrancó las risas de las tres mujeres. Pero él no se preocupó de ello, estaba feliz. Justo el mismo día en que llegaba a Londres había conseguido un puesto de trabajo. No tendría que vivir de la caridad de su hermana y eso era importante para él. Aun no había asimilado todo lo que acababa de ocurrirle cuando oyó una voz conocida decir su nombre en voz alta. Se giró y pudo ver a Ginny acompañada de un muchacho de color, justo a las puertas de la cafetería. Presurosa se acerco a su hermano con el rostro inundado por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué… Que haces aquí, Ron?

—Encontrar un trabajo ¿Y tú?

—Yo trabajo en este edificio, en la segunda planta… ¿Madame Rosmerta te ha contratado?

—Así es querida—Contestó la mujer que miraba a uno y a otro asombrada por el parecido de ambos—¿Sois familia?

—Es mi hermano… ¡Vaya! No sabía buscabas a alguien Rosmerta.

—Ya ves, Cindy se va, nos lo dijo ayer. Su futuro esposo no quiere que trabaje después de casada—Ginny frunció el entrecejo—Yo tampoco entiendo a ciertos hombres querida. Ayer mismo llamé al periódico para que publicaran el anuncio del puesto vacante y mira por donde, Ron fue el primero en llegar y conseguirlo.

—Ignoraba que era tu último día aquí Cindy. Te echaremos de menos por las mañanas cuando no nos subas tú el café.

—Gracias Señora Potter… digo, Señorita Weasley.

Cindy al darse cuenta de su error, notó como sus mejillas adquirieron un intenso color rojo. Lavender y Rosmerta se miraron unos segundos, y Ron agachó la cabeza. Ginny se mantuvo en su lugar, el error de Cindy no aguaría su alegría por la noticia recién recibida y decidió olvidar la confusión de la joven a la vez que se dirigía nuevamente hacia su hermano.

—Es genial Ron. Me alegro mucho… ¿Y cuando empiezas?

—Mañana mismo.

* * *

**Eso es todo, espero de corazón que os haya gustado...  
Publicaré el proximo despues de navidad. Si nada lo impide...  
Besos,  
Mil gracias por la paciencia, y la compresión...  
**

**María.**


	2. Las pastas intactas sobre el plato

**2. Las pastas intactas sobre el plato**

Ginny conducía lenta y somnolienta. Faltaban poco menos de media hora para que todos los relojes de Londres marcasen las siete de la mañana. Ron miró el suyo. No estaba impaciente, ni nervioso. Aquel no iba a ser su primer trabajo, pero algo, en el fondo de su corazón le decía que aquel puesto le repararía muchas sorpresas. Eso, o que tal vez estaba dejándose influenciar demasiado por la magia de aquella hermosa ciudad. Las noticias matinales se escuchaban dentro del coche de Ginny como un murmullo. Ni él, ni su hermana, parecían prestarle atención a lo que sucedía en el mundo mientras ellos iban en dirección a sus respectivos trabajos. Cada uno tenía algo que lo distraía dentro de su cabeza. Para Ginny volver cada día a Granger Advertising Company (G.A.C) suponía encontrarse una vez mas con el hombre que mas daño le había causado en la vida, y al que a pesar de lo sucedido, seguía amando. Para Ron, sin embargo, todo era nuevo, cada minuto que vivía en Londres era asombroso. Y deseaba que cada cosa siguiese sorprendiéndole de la misma forma a lo largo del día. Ginny dobló una esquina, y se vislumbró al fin el edificio de cuatro plantas donde estaban ubicadas las oficinas de publicidad. Estacionó su vehículo en un aparcamiento de coches reservado solo para los trabajadores de aquel edificio.

—Creo que hemos llegado muy temprano. Madam Rosmerta aun no estará en al cafetería Ron, ella llega siempre puntual—Decía Ginny mientras bajaba del coche con pereza.

—No importa, esperaré—Añadió el pelirrojo sonriendo a su hermana, que arqueó las cejas incrédula, consciente de que a Ron no le gustaba esperar.

—Cómo quieras, vamos.

Y de esa forma ambos entraron juntos en el edificio. Saludaron al guarda de seguridad que estaba en la puerta como cada día, y luego se despidieron el uno del otro. Ginny se subió al ascensor que la conduciría a su oficina en la segunda planta, y Ron se quedó con la espalda apoyada sobre la puerta de la cafetería.

El edificio constaba de tres pisos y la planta baja. en cada uno de los pisos estaba ubicada una empresa diferente. En la planta baja se podía encontrar la recepción, y la cafetería. En la segunda estaba situada GAC la empresa de publicidad donde trabajaba Ginny. La tercera planta correspondía únicamente a un bufete de abogados, y la más alta de todas, la cuarta, albergaba un estudio de decoradores de interiores. Así que en poco rato, Ron comenzó a ver desfilar ante sus azules ojos a todos aquellos que daban vida, día a día, a cada uno de los pisos del edificio. Era divertido verlos llegar, y podía identificar a lo que se dedicaba cada grupo de ellos con tan solo echarles una ojeada. Si estos iban encorbatados, con caras largas y serias, adornando sus manos con maletines de piel, se intuía que se dirigían a la tercera planta. Si sus ropas eran coloreadas, llevaban bufandas y pañuelos con dibujos extravagantes, y peinados y tintes fuera de lo común y muy actuales, no cabía duda de que aquellos se encaminaban a la planta más alta de todas. El resto de los recién llegados probablemente ocuparían el mismo piso que Ginny. Se encontraba inmerso en descifrar a que planta iba cada uno de los individuos que comenzaban a colonizar el edificio, cuando una voz muy conocida lo apartó de su pasatiempo. Ron giró la cabeza hacia la persona que había hablado y sonrió con efusividad.

—¡Cielos Harry! ¡Maldita sea, cuanto tiempo!

Caminó hacia el hombre de pelo negro desaliñado, y estrechó su mano con energía.

—Debí imaginar que serías tú a quien Ginny fue a buscar ayer—Confirmó Harry dándole sendos golpes amigables en la espalda al pelirrojo.

—Así es, decidí cambiar de aire. En Ottery comenzaba a asfixiarme.

Hubo un silencio, Harry suspiró pesadamente, y Ron dejó de sonreír. Ambos separaron sus manos. Harry agarró con ella una gruesa carpeta de piel negra, y Ron introdujo la suya en el bolsillo derecho de su gastado pantalón tejano. El silencio se prolongaba, nunca había pasado eso entre ellos. Eran amigos desde los once años y siempre habían sabido que decirse en cada momento. Pero ahora, después de estar más de un año sin intercambiar impresiones, las palabras se resistían a salir de sus gargantas. Harry fue el primero en romper el hielo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido acompañar a Ginny?

—No exactamente, Madam Rosmerta me ofreció ayer un trabajo como camarero. Estoy esperándola—Contestó Ron aliviado al fin de que Harry hubiese iniciado un tema de conversación.

—¿Trabajarás aquí, en este edificio?—El pelirrojo asintió—¡Vaya! Me alegro mucho, Ron.

—Gracias.

Volvió el silencio y eso resultaba muy violento por ello Ron pensó que ahora le tocaba a él romperlo. Así que ni corto ni perezoso hizo la pregunta que deseaba hacer desde hacia largo rato.

—¿Cómo te encuentras Harry?

Su amigo volvió a suspirar pesadamente y sus ojos se mostraron abatidos durante unos segundos antes de contestar con sinceridad.

—Mal, pero tristemente comienzo a acostumbrarme a estar así.

Sonrió, débilmente, pero su sonrisa no convenció a Ron.

—Me gustaría hablar de ello contigo un día de estos. Nunca lo hemos hecho, yo solo sé la versión de Ginny y para ser justo necesito saber la tuya Harry. Te conozco, y me resisto a creer que lo hicieses. Pero si tu versión no me convence, si tengo una mínima duda de que tal vez fuese verdad lo que pasó, juro que te partiré la cara en ese instante por hacer infeliz a mi hermana.

Harry no dijo nada, solo se limitó a bajar la vista al suelo. Ron colocó una mano sobre su hombro y su amigo dijo en voz alta.

—¿Cómo puedo convencerte de algo de lo que yo mismo no estoy convencido? Deberías partirme la cara ahora, aquí mismo, por idiota, por estropear lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Prefiero hablarlo antes.

Harry levantó la vista hacia su amigo, que era más corpulento y alto que él, y sonrió una vez más con la misma melancolía que antes. Luego asintió débilmente, volvió a estrechar la mano de Ron y se alejó de él con pasos lentos para ir a reunirse con dos mujeres que parecían discutir por algo. Una de ellas era rubia de ojos azules grandes y expresivos, parecía alterada porque hacía movimientos exagerados con las manos mientras hablaba. La otra tenía el cabello ondulado, rebelde y castaño, y miraba a la primera con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Una vez que se reunió con ellas, los tres desaparecieron tras la puerta del ascensor. Ron resopló, no podía creer que encontrarse con Harry lo hubiese afectado tanto. Se miró las manos, temblaba. Todo era extraño ahora entre ellos.

—¡Hola!

Se giró de repente hacia la persona que lo había saludado. Era Lavender, la camarera que había conocido el día anterior.

—Hola.

—¿Tienes ganas de trabajar, eh?—Ron se encogió de hombros. Lavender dejó ver una mueca en el rostro de sonrisa socarrona—Lo digo por lo temprano que has llegado, incluso antes que Madam Rosmerta. Ella es un maldito reloj suizo.

Aquella observación que la joven de cara redondeada y cabello rubio había hecho con toda la seriedad del mundo, logró arrancar una leve risa al pelirrojo, consiguiendo que olvidase el tenso momento que había vivido unos segundos antes. La muchacha alzó una ceja y luego añadió.

—Sí, ríete ahora. Pero cuando descubras lo exigente que es con todo, no te parecerá tan divertido.

Ron volvió a reír, y Lavender rodó los ojos resignada. Miró su reloj aun faltaba cinco minutos para que su jefa apareciese. Por esa razón, y para pasar mas rápido el tiempo decidió seguir dándole conversación al pelirrojo.

—Así que eres de un pueblo… ¿De donde dijiste?

—Ottery.

—Nunca he estado allí. Yo tampoco soy de Londres. Nací en Stevenage. Así que tenemos algo en común, venimos de pequeñas ciudades para vivir en una gran ciudad—Sonrió abiertamente—¿Qué te trajo aquí?

—Muchas cosas. Tengo veintinueve años, supongo que era hora de dejar el hogar familiar—Contestó con desdén.

—Sí, desde luego ya iba siendo hora.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te atrajo de Londres?—Ron pensó que ahora le tocaba a él hacer preguntas.

—Un hombre. Un idiota del que me enamoré cuando tenía veinticuatro años. Vino a mi pueblo a pasar las vacaciones de verano, y cuando regresó a Londres yo me vine con él. Soy demasiado impulsiva, tengo que pensar mas las cosas—Observó con aire taciturno y mirando al suelo.

—¿No salió bien?—Curioseó el pelirrojo.

—No. Todo era ideal para mí, pero parece ser que él se dio cuenta que no deseaba ataduras, y una mujer a la que apenas conocía viviendo en su casa era un lastre. Un día vi mis maletas en la puerta…

—¡¿Te echó?!

—Sí, sin más. Me dijo que buscase otro lugar para vivir porque lo asfixiaba. La culpa es mía por dejarme llevar siempre por mis impulsos. Pero decidí no regresar a mi pueblo y hacerme un hueco en esta ciudad. Alquilé un apartamento con un par de chicas, encontré este trabajo y aquí me quedé—Lavender volvía a sonreír mientras decía esto—Londres es una ciudad dura, pero es demasiado hermosa. Me enamoré de ella y de alguien más.

—¿Otro hombre?

—Seamus es el mejor, tanto que finalmente terminé casándome con él. Así que tal vez no fuese mala idea seguir a ese idiota aquella vez.

Las últimas palabras lograron arrancar una sonrisa de los labios de Ron que durante la conversación había estado muy serio escuchando a la joven.

—Me alegro…

—Gracias, ni siquiera sé porqué te he contado esto. Hablo demasiado, supongo que me has caído bien—Miró su reloj una vez mas y ya pasaban cinco minutos de las siete de la mañana—¡No lo puedo creer! Madam Rosmerta llega tarde.

—Un poco querida, solo un poco y te aseguro que no servirá de precedente—Era la voz de la madura mujer que llegaba a paso acelerado, con el cabello rubio mas alborotado que nunca—Buenos días muchachos. ¿Sabes una cosa, pelirrojo? Cuando lleves algún tiempo en Londres te darás cuenta que aquí todo va tan exacto como el enorme Big Ben, todo menos el maldito trasporte público—Gruñó, mientras buscaba en su bolso las llaves con las que abriría la puerta de la cafetería.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a tu coche?—Inquirió Lavender torciendo el gesto.

—Algún desalmado le ha pinchado las cuatro ruedas esta noche… ¡Niñatos de mierd…!—Tomó aire e intentó serenarse, no le gustaba ser mal hablada y cuando se enfadaba su lengua no atinaba a razones—En fin, a última hora tuve que agarrar el primer taxi que pude, y también el mas lento.

Siguió gruñendo y balbuceando palabras ininteligibles por lo bajo. Palabras que Lavender no dudaba que fuesen insultos para aquellos que habían fastidiado su coche y para el conductor del taxi.

—Muy bien muchachos pongámonos manos a la obra… Ron, ven aquí, voy a explicarte cual será tu cometido en esta cafetería, espero no tener que echar de menos a Cindy.

—No lo hará—Dijo el pelirrojo con voz firme.

Rosmerta le dedicó una sonrisa de confianza y luego entró en la pequeña cocina de la cafetería seguida de cerca por el joven.

Caminaba de un lugar a otro del despacho. Estaba nerviosa, y hablar con Luna nada más entrar en el edificio la había puesto aun mas tensa. Harry la observaba pacientemente esperando el momento oportuno para decir alguna palabra que no sonase improcedente y pudiese exasperar todavía más a Hermione. Aguardaban a alguien. Una persona que estaba realizando una llamada para confirmar el rumor que Luna había hecho llegar a los oídos de Hermione aquella mañana. La persona en cuestión no se hizo esperar, y tras dar un par de golpecitos en la puerta, dejó ver su ondulada cabellera rojiza a través de ella. Harry, que estaba sentado en sofá de piel blanca de la habitación, se puso en pie de golpe.

—Dime que lo que Luna oyó no es cierto—Rogó Hermione con los ojos desorbitados.

—Temo decirte que Luna escuchó bien— Ginny acababa de confirmar sus peores temores.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuantas semanas estará fuera? Tendría que haber dejado el contrato firmado antes de irse.

—Cierto… ¿Pero habrá una explicación para todo esto, no Ginny?—La voz de Harry se escuchó débil y dubitativa al dirigirse a su ex esposa.

—Así es, o al menos esto es lo que me ha explicado su agente—Contestó la pelirroja sin mirar al hombre que le había hablado—Por lo visto fue un viaje de última hora. Una revista de moda llamó ayer por la tarde al agente de Diggory ofreciéndole unas fotos para un amplio reportaje en páginas del interior. El diseñador de los trajes que se lucirían en esas páginas impuso su deseo expreso que fuese Cedric quien los luciera, y éste al saber de quien eran los diseños no lo dudó y tomaron el primer avión que se dirigia hacia Estados Unidos. Su agente de todas formas nos asegura que Cedric sigue interesado en colaborar con nosotros, y estará aquí en tres semanas, justo a tiempo para la fiesta de Bagman. Así que podremos presentarlo como la imagen de su nuevo producto. Ese mismo día le haremos firmar el contrato, para que no vuelva a escapársenos.

Hermione suspiró un poco mas aliviada pero sin dejar de parecer tensa.

—No me gusta. Es todo tan precipitado, si él no llega y Malfoy presenta a Astoria Greengrass en la fiesta. Bagman le dará el proyecto a él, y el mismo Malfoy se encargará de convencerlo para que use a otro modelo masculino aprovechando la debilidad que el viejo Ludo tiene por esa chica. No me gusta—Insistió Hermione caminando una vez mas descontroladamente por el despacho—No me gusta en absoluto.

—Pues es lo único que nos queda… esperar que nada se tuerza—Añadió Harry sin moverse del mismo lugar que ocupaba desde la entrada de Ginny.

Hermione dejó de caminar y se sentó de repente en su silla, colocando los codos sobre la mesa y hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Confía Hermione, saldrá todo bien. Siempre sale bien—La animó Ginny que ya se había girado con intención de abandonar el despacho de su jefa.

—Necesito ese maldito café ¿Dónde está Cindy?

Fueron las últimas palabras que oyó de boca de Hermione antes de salir de la oficina, pero no se detuvo a aclararle que aquella mañana no sería la joven camarera quien le trajese su esperadísimo café. Pensó que con todo lo que rondaba la cabeza de Hermione quien dejase el café sobre su mesa era el más mínimo de sus problemas, y no le importaría en absoluto, siempre que el líquido estuviese caliente y muy cargado.  
Cerró la puerta despacio y resopló tan fuerte que logró captar la atención de Parvati, que tenía su larga nariz hindú metida entre un montón de papeles.

—La jefa no tiene un buen día—Comentó la joven mirando la cara de desesperación de Ginny.

—No querida, ándate con pies de plomo.

Parvati hizo una mueca con el rostro mientras volvía a meter su nariz en el mismo montón de folios. Ginny caminó despacio hacia su despacho. Ahora su misión principal era no dejar que las cosas entre ellos y Diggory se enfriasen. Tres semanas era demasiado tiempo, y Malfoy seguía al acecho. Estaba segura que Pansy, su fiel ayudante, ya sabría algo sobre todo lo que había ocurrido y rezaba para que no se enterasen aun de que Cedric se había ido a Estados Unidos sin firmar nada con GAC. Porque de otra forma Malfoy lanzaría toda su artillería pesada sobre el cotizado modelo fugitivo. Estaba a punto de entrar en su oficina cuando oyó la voz de Harry llamarla justo detrás de su espalda. Dudó si girarse. Pero si Harry se decidía a dirigirle la palabra a solas, tal vez era por algo importante, tal vez referente a James. Y por esa razón lentamente se dio la vuelta y sus castaños ojos se clavaron en los verdes del hombre que la miraba fijamente.

—Llevaré a James a tu casa sobre las ocho… ¿Te parece bien?

—¿Por qué tan tarde?—Su tono de voz era tan frío como el hielo. Harry sintió que se le helaba el corazón.

—Le prometí llevarlo a un teatro de títeres y la representación comienza a las seis—Contestó el hombre intentando que su voz sonase tan fría como la de ella, pero muy lejos de conseguirlo.

—Está bien, pero no más tarde de las ocho. Mañana madruga para ir a la guardería.

Sin decir nada más que esas escuetas y frías palabras, Ginny se giró dándole la espalda. Pero justo antes de entrar en su oficina volvió a mirar de nuevo a su ex marido y añadió.

—Procura traer al niño ya cenado.

—Lo haré.

Y no se dijeron nada más, porque de pronto vio como la melena rojiza de Ginny se perdía tras la puerta del despacho. Harry tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse pensativo hacia su oficina, con intención de no salir de allí en toda la mañana.

Aprendía rápido, y eso entusiasmaba a Madam Rosmerta que lo admiraba orgullosa la disposición de su nueva adquisición. Ron preparaba con entusiasmos los cafés que debía llevar a cada uno de los ejecutivos de la segunda y la tercera planta. Madam Rosmerta le aleccionaba sobre como le gustaba que le sirvieran el preciado líquido a cada pez gordo de ambas plantas. Ron tomó nota de todo, y cuando estaba a punto de salir para ejecutar su tarea, el teléfono de la cafetería sonó y Madam Rosmerta se apresuró a descolgarlo. El pelirrojo le echó una ojeada y al ver que no tenia nada que ver con él, empujó el carrito con los cafés dispuesto a salir de allí.

—Por supuesto que sí Parvati, enseguida lo subimos… un momento… ¡Ron, detente!—vociferó la mujer al ver como el joven casi cruzaba ya la puerta de la cafetería. Ron se frenó tan bruscamente que estuvo a punto de derramar el contenido de un par de tazas y se giró mirando confuso a su jefa que seguía hablando por el auricular del teléfono—En un par de minutos estará allí. Sí despreocúpate linda, no hay problema.

Y diciendo esas palabras colgó. Lavender se aproximó hacia ella, mientras Ron continuaba de pie en el mismo lugar donde se había frenado en seco.

—Acércate muchacho—Lo reclamó Rosmerta.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Inquirió Lavender mientras recogía unos vasos usados de la barra.

—La Señorita Granger quiere su café ahora.

Lavender miró extrañada su reloj. Ron ya había vuelto junto a las dos mujeres.

—¡Tan pronto!—Exclamó Lavender—Vaya, las cosas deben estar muy mal por allí arriba.

El pelirrojo paseaba sus azules y confusos ojos de una mujer a otra. Algo pasaba que él ignoraba, así que preso más del nerviosismo al pensar que había hecho algo mal que de la curiosidad, preguntó...

—¿Hice algo no debido?

Lavender y Madam Rosmerta se giraron para mirar al joven y ambas se sonrieron.

—No querido, tú no tienes la culpa. La jefaza de la segunda planta quiere su café ahora. Es extraño porque siempre lo toma a media mañana. Intuimos que debe tener algún problema grave. Hay que añadir una taza más a tu carrito y un plato de pastas.

Ron resopló aliviado. Lavender pasó por su lado y le dio unos golpecitos de confianza en el hombro. Unos instantes después, Ron abandonaba definitivamente la cafetería cargado con el pedido de los ejecutivos.  
Subió primero a la tercera planta. El ambiente en aquel lugar era casi irrespirable. Todos parecían estresados, y el sitio era austero y oscuro. Los abogados se movían de un lugar a otro de las oficinas. Ron se sintió extraño paseando con una bandeja de cafés por aquellos pasillos sin que ninguno de aquellos hombres y mujeres reparasen en él. Presto dejó las bebidas en las oficinas que Rosmerta le había indicado y bajó entonces a la segunda planta. Nada mas abrirse la puerta del ascensor pudo notar que el escenario era completamente diferente. Había más luminosidad, la gente sonreía caminando por los pasillos, y lo más insólito lo saludaban y sonreían a él. Ron recuperó los ánimos que habían quedado a nivel del suelo cuando abandonaba la tercera planta. Decidió visitar en primer lugar el despacho de Ginny. Tocó suavemente, agarrando el café de su hermana y dejando el carrito en la puerta.

—¡Cielos Ron! Que extraño se me hacer verte traer los cafés ¿Qué tal todo?

—Bien… Vaya, menudo despacho Ginny—Observó mientras paseaba por la habitación con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Bromeas? Es increíble… ¿Y es solo tuyo?—Ginny asintió sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de su hermano mayor—Mamá debería ver esto.

Ginny suspiró con melancolía.

—Es difícil convencerla para que salga de la Madriguera y venga algún día a Londres.

—Necesita mas tiempo—Reconoció Ron—Debo irme, tengo que seguir repartiendo los cafés, además creo que uno de tus jefes esta de mala uva hoy y lo necesita ya.

Ginny torció el gesto al intuir a quien se refería Ron y luego observó orgullosa a su hermano mientras éste abandonaba su despacho con rapidez.

El pelirrojo leyó su papel una vez más, y luego se aproximó a la siguiente puerta que le indicaba la nota de Rosmerta. Tocó con suavidad y oyó que una voz de hombre le daba paso desde dentro. Aquello no era precisamente un despacho. Más bien parecía un estudio. Ron recorrió con la mirada el lugar. Estaba lleno de focos, telas que colgaban del techo, divanes, sofisticadas cámaras de fotos sobre rígidos trípodes, y un par de mesas con ordenadores encendidos y mostrando fotos de la chica más hermosa que Ron jamás había visto. Agarró de su carrito un café bien caliente y un té templado, y se quedó quieto observando a la joven que figuraba en el monitor.

—¿Guapa, verdad?

Ron se sobresaltó al oír aquella voz y se volteó hacia la persona que le hablaba. Era un hombre alto, con el cabello rubio y semblante amable. El individuo se acercó a él y sonriendo añadió.

—El café es para mí, el té para ella—Señaló hacia Luna que se encontraba lejos de ellos hablando con un joven al que daba acaloradas instrucciones sobre algo que Ron desconocía—¿Dónde está Cindy?

—Dejó el trabajo, yo ocupo su puesto ahora—Le aclaró Ron mientras colocaba el té sobre la mesa.

—No lo sabía… mi nombre es Rolf ¿y tú eres?

—Ron.

—Un placer Ron—El hombre estrechó la mano del pelirrojo.

—¿Quién es ella?—Inquirió Ron mirando una vez mas a la modelo de la pantalla.

—Es Astoria Greengras, un sueño inalcanzable para tipos como tú y como yo.

Ron rió, consciente de ello, luego apartó los ojos de la joven y se despidió de Rolf dispuesto a continuar con su repartición de cafés. Sacó de nuevo la nota de Rosmerta y se situó frente a la puerta de otro despacho. Tocó suavemente con los nudillos y la voz que le invito a pasar era muy familiar.

—Hola Harry.

El ex marido de Ginny alzó la vista al oír la voz del que solo un año antes había sido su cuñado. Pero Harry no estaba solo, junto a él se encontraba una joven con rasgos orientales que tecleaba en un ordenador y era muy bonita.

—Hola Ron, pasa.

—Vaya, sólo traigo un café—Se lamentó mirando a la joven.

La muchacha rió al notar el desconcierto y el sonrojo del camarero. Luego continuó con su trabajo sin mediar palabra.

—No te apures Ron el café es para mí. Cho no ha pedido nada.

Un poco mas aliviado el pelirrojo acercó la bebida hasta Harry y tras despedirse de ambos salió del despacho. Ya solo quedaba por entregar un café. El último que colocaron en su carrito, aquel que iba acompañado de un pequeño platito de pastas. Caminó decidido hacia el lugar indicado para dejarlo y una vez que llegó una chica, probablemente de origen hindú, lo detuvo a escasos centímetros de la puerta.

—Disculpe… ¿Tiene permiso para entrar?

—Traigo el café de la Señorita…

—Granger—Le aclaró Parvati al notar como él dudaba—¿Dónde está Cindy?

—Ella dejó el trabajo, yo la sustituyo—Expuso con voz fatigada, comenzaba a estar un poco cansado de explicar siempre lo mismo.

—¡Oh! En ese caso pasa. Lleva un rato esperando ese café y está un bastante irritable—Comentó casi en un susurro, como si la persona de la que hablaba pudiese oír a través de las paredes.

Ron le sonrió un poco inquieto, y empujando la puerta lentamente desapareció tras ella.

Era el despacho más grande que había visto. Tenía inmensos ventanales que le daban al lugar una luminosidad abrumadora. Todo estaba minuciosamente ordenado y limpio, tanto que comenzó a sentirse algo discordante allí dentro. Y silencioso, sólo se escuchaba el sonido inquietante de las teclas del ordenador, pero fuese quien fuese el que hacia aquel monótono ruido quedaba oculto tras el monitor. Ron carraspeó débilmente para hacerse notar. El sonido de las teclas dejó de oírse, y un ojo castaño de mujer se asomó por detrás de la pantalla. A ese ojo le siguió una nariz y luego otro ojo más. Pronto el rostro ceñudo de una joven quedó al descubierto.

—¿Quién eres tú?—Inquirió con voz seca.

—Ron.

La mujer de cabello castaño frunció el ceño con más intensidad. Ron dio un paso hacia atrás, fue un impulso, ni siquiera supo bien porque lo hizo. Los ojos de la joven se desviaron hacia lo que el pelirrojo llevaba en las manos, y entonces relajó el rostro y añadió.

—Déjalo sobre mi mesa—Ron obedeció, y depositó el café y las pastas sobre la pulcro escritorio de Hermione—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, pasaré luego a recogerlo.

Y tras formular esa frase, Ron salió precipitadamente del despacho. Cuando estuvo fuera resoplo con fuerza. Parvati se levantó de su silla y se acercó a él sonriendo.

—Da miedo verdad.

—Estoy sudando—Se sinceró Ron mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente.

—Es solo fachada, pero hay que saber llevarla. Cuando la conoces deja de darte miedo, Bueno, un poco menos.

—¡Cielos! ¿Quién es?

—Hermione Granger, la dueña de esta empresa. Yo soy Parvati, su sufrida secretaria—Rió mientras decía aquello, pero Ron aun seguía un poco impactado con la frialdad de aquella mujer como para verle la gracia al asunto.

—Será mejor que regrese a la cafetería—Dijo agarrando el carrito de los cafés y largándose a toda prisa del lugar.

Hermione se frotó el cuello y estiró los brazos para aliviar el dolor de espalda. Tenía que ir a que le dieran un buen masaje porque comenzaba a dolerle demasiado. Se puso en pie y cogió el café que había sobre la mesa ignorando por completo el platito de pastas. Luego bebió un sorbo y se acercó a la ventana. Comenzaba a llover. Las gotas frías se pegaban al cristal y luego resbalaban por él como si fuesen lágrimas. Se sentía muy mal para observar a través del cristal como Londres se empapaba. Hubiese deseado que luciera el sol, pero eso en otoño era pedir demasiado. Se apartó desalentada de la ventana y caminó un poco por la habitación. Ludo Bagman, Cedric Diggory y Draco Malfoy no se apartaban de su mente. Todo se complicaba, la situación se le iba de las manos y eso era algo que ella no podía soportar. Siempre lo tenía todo bajo control, pero últimamente su vida era un caos. Bebió otro sorbo de café y aspiró el aroma que el humo de éste dejaba en el ambiente. Pero las preocupaciones continuaban torturando su mente. Desistió de su inútil caminata para sentarse nuevamente delante de la pantalla de su ordenador. De un sorbo terminó con lo que quedaba de café y depositó la taza vacía junto al plato de pastas que no había probado, volviendo a sumirse en aquellas interminables estadísticas.  
En apenas una hora, cuatro personas habían interrumpido su trabajo. Primero fue Cho, para llevarle las cuentas que Harry y ella habían ultimado esa misma mañana. Unos minutos después llegó Luna para expresarle sus quejas sobre el modelo que habían contratado para la campaña sobre un producto lácteo, y al que había estado reprendiendo toda la mañana porque había acudido ebrio a la sesión de fotos. Después de soportar el histerismo de Luna, tuvo que firmar innumerables informes que Parvati le llevó y que al parecer no podían esperar. La última interrupción fue una llamada, de Cormac anunciándole que pasaría por su oficina para almorzar con ella. En esa hora había avanzado con su trabajo muy poco, por esa razón su nivel de humor había ido empeorando a medida que pasaron los minutos, y terminó por estropearse del todo cuando una quinta persona tocó a su puerta para volver a interrupirla.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién es?

—Ron.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio aparecer ante ella al joven pelirrojo que una hora antes había dejado sobre su mesa el café.

—¿Qué diablos quieres?— Vociferó con la paciencia completamente perdida.

—Vengo a llevarme el vaso vacío de café y el plato de…

Ron se quedó mirando el círculo de porcelana blanca con las pastas aun intactas. Hermione no había tocado ni una, ni una sola. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño contrariado.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Tengo mucho trabajo, así que recoge esto y desaparece.

Ron gruñó. Esa mujer no le gustaba. No le gustaba cómo le hablaba, ni cómo le miraba. Pero lo que no podía soportar era que las pastas siguiesen indemnes en el plato.

—No se las ha comido—Murmuro él en voz baja.

—¿Cómo dices?—El tono de voz de Hermione era cada vez mas irascible porque veía como avanzaba la mañana, pero no su trabajo en la oficina.

—Las pastas ¿Por qué no te las comiste?

Hermione abrió los ojos con mas intensidad. Aquello era el colmo ¿A que venía esa pregunta absurda?

—Nunca me las como.

—¿Y por qué las pides entonces?—Ron comenzaba a adquirir el mismo tono frío y austero que ella.

El desconcierto y el enfado de Hermione aumentaron considerablemente hasta perder cualquier ápice de educación y decoro.

—¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa?

—Por supuesto que me importa. Vengo de una familia grande con pocos recursos, si hay algo que no soporto en esta vida es que se tire la comida y estas pastas irán derechitas a la basura en cuanto llegue a la cafetería… Eso es horrible, si no las comes nunca, no las pidas.

Hermione estaba asombrada. Un individuo desconocido, pelirrojo, y lleno de pecas, estaba echándole un rapapolvo el peor día de su vida por no haberse comido unas míseras pastas… definitivamente aquello era el colmo.

—¿Quién… quién demonios eres tú?—Preguntó una vez mas.

—Ron…

—¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! Ya me aprendí tu nombre. Me refiero a ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Por milésima vez, soy el nuevo camarero, y desde hoy tengo la desagradable misión de traerte el café todas las malditas mañanas

Y diciendo eso agarró el vaso vacío y el plato lleno, y salió musitando palabras ininteligibles por lo bajo. Hermione pestañeó varias veces sin creer todavía lo que había ocurrido. Contempló con resentimiento el lugar por donde Ron había abandonado la oficina y la zona de su mesa donde habían estado durante una hora las dichosas pastas. Luego apretó los labios, se sentó bruscamente en el sillón giratorio de su despacho y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Miró de soslayo el pequeño calendario que tenía a un lado de su escritorio y grabó en su memoria el día siete de septiembre de aquel año como el peor de su vida.

Para ser su primer día de trabajo no había estado nada mal, salvo por el pequeño inconveniente de las pastas y la exasperante jefa de su hermana. Ron entró en el apartamento de Ginny completamente exhausto, pidiendo a gritos una buena ducha, y un pijama cómodo y que siempre le quedaba por encima de los tobillos, enrollarse en una manta calentita y no levantarse del sofá excepto para ir a la cama. Y así lo hizo, dejó que su cuerpo y su mente se relajasen bajo las tibias gotas de la ducha y pronto estuvo acurrucado en el sofá, con el mando del televisor para él solo. Algo inimaginable si hubiese seguido en su vieja casa familiar. Sin embargo su apetecible soledad duró muy poco y cuando ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse y a disfrutar de ella, dos personas tocaron al llamador de la puerta del apartamento. Llegaron a las ocho en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Ron les abrió la puerta y el niño nada mas verlo se abalanzó sobre él. Harry se quedó en la puerta del apartamento de Ginny sin atreverse a traspasar el umbral. El niño continuaba colgado del cuello de su tío ante la mirada satisfecha de su padre.

—Te he traído un regalo—Mencionó Ron al pequeño James.

—¿De veras? ¿Dónde está?

—Mira debajo de tu almohada.

No terminó de decir esas palabras cuando James había desaparecido rumbo a su dormitorio. Harry observó divertido como su hijo daba aquella carrera en pos de su regalo. Ron sonreía satisfecho con la reacción de su sobrino, luego se giró hacia su amigo y le invitó a pasar con un gesto de la cabeza.

—No creo que sea buena idea Ron, a Ginny no le va a gustar.

—Mi hermana no está y tardará en llegar. Vamos Harry, pasa.

Dudó un poco, pero finalmente hizo caso a su amigo y entró tímidamente en el apartamento de su ex mujer. Harry sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón. Podía reconocer en aquellas cuatro paredes el aroma de Ginny, su presencia en esa casa era evidente. En la forma de ordenarlo todo, en la decoración sencilla y confortable. Era un hogar, el sitio en el que vivían las dos personas a las que más amaba. Un hermoso lugar donde él no tenía precisamente eso, su lugar.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?

—No, Ron déjalo. No debería estar aquí.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño molesto. Aun con la negativa de Harry, Ron caminó hacia el refrigerador sacando de allí dos botellines de cerveza bien frescas, ofreciéndole uno de ellos a su amigo. Harry lo miró resignado y negó con la cabeza.

—Prometí no tomar una gota de alcohol en mi vida, Ron.

—Muy bien, cómo quieras—Dejó el botellín abierto de Harry sobre la mesa de la cocina y señalando al sofá del salón añadió—¿No vas a sentarte?

Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza una vez mas. Ron comenzó a perder la paciencia. En la habitación de James se escuchaba como rugía el motor del nuevo coche teledirigido que su recién llegado tío le había regalado. Ron sonrió.

—Creo que le ha gustado.

—Le ha encantado. Ahora será su juguete favorito, al menos mientras no le regalen otra cosa—Bromeó Harry y entonces, un poco mas animado, se sentó en el sofá junto a Ron—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Tu versión Harry sólo eso.

—No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar apropiado para hacerlo—Afirmó Harry mirando hacia la habitación de su hijo.

Ron estuvo a punto de replicarle, pero en ese instante un repiqueteo de llaves hizo que Harry de un salto se pusiese en pie y rígido como un palo. Era ella. Ginny llegaba a casa sonriente pero cansada tras un agotador día de trabajo y después de tener que pasar por el supermercado para hacer algunas compras imprescindibles para la cena. Sin percatarse de la presencia de su ex marido, la pelirroja entró en el salón y dejó las bolsas de la compra sobre la barra americana de la cocina. Soltó su bolso en una de las sillas para así despojarse de su pesado abrigo de piel marrón. Luego se dio la vuelta y fue entonces cuando sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron desmesuradamente, y la sonrisa que mostró desde su llegada a la casa desapareció por completo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry tragó saliva. Él no debía estar allí, se lo prometió. Le aseguró que jamás pondría un pie en aquel apartamento. Sintió como la mirada acusadora de Ginny le quemaba y casi no podía ni hablar.

—Yo lo invité a pasar Ginny… es mi amigo, únicamente quería tomar unas cervezas con él—Lo justificó Ron, que también se había levantado del sofá al ver llegar a su hermana.

—¿Bebiste Harry?

—No, no lo ha hecho… yo le ofrecí pero él…

—¡Ron! Puedo defenderme yo solo—Exclamó Harry mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados—Juré no volver a tomar ni una sola gota de alcohol y lo he cumplido Ginny. Con respecto a eso no tienes nada que reprocharme. James está en su habitación, a las ocho en punto como acordamos y ha cenado, como me ordenaste. Creo que ya cumplí con tus deseos, así que no me queda mas que marcharme—Diciendo eso pasó por delante de Ron y luego de Ginny para dirigirse a la puerta de salida, pero antes de marcharse se giró una última vez y añadió clavando sus verdes ojos en la pelirroja mujer—Siento haber puesto un pie en tu casa, no volveré a hacerlo.

Y de un sonoro portazo, Harry abandonó el apartamento de Ginny. Ron la escuchaba respirar rápido, profundo y entrecortadamente. Era una situación tensa e incómoda, así que pensó que tal vez era mejor desaparecer del salón y ver que tal le iba a James con su nuevo juguete. Lentamente dejó su cerveza templada sobre la mesa y comenzó a andar sin prisa hacia la habitación del pequeño.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo Ron—Ginny le hablaba sin girase hacia él—Harry no es bien recibido en esta casa. Él lo sabe, y lo ha respetado hasta hoy. Espero que tú también acates mi decisión.

—Cómo quieras, pero…

—Pero nada. No lo quiero cerca de mí. Soportarlo día a día en la oficina es suficiente… No me mires así—Le reprochó al darse la vuelta y notar la mirada de desconcierto de su hermano—No lo entenderás jamás Ron. No puedo volver a confiar en él ¡No lo quiero cerca de mí!

La vio pasar por delante suya rápido, como una exhalación, para encerrase luego en su dormitorio. Ron entendió que había metido la pata, hasta el fondo. Solía sucederle a menudo. Hacía las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y en este caso las consecuencias habían sido desastrosas. Ahora Harry se había marchado humillado y Ginny enfadada estaba enclaustrada en su habitación. Para colmo de males volvió a recordar la desfachatez de aquella mujer altiva y malhumorada que se había atrevido a dejar las pastas intactas sobre el plato. Hizo balance del día y llegó a la conclusión que el siete de septiembre de aquel año, pasaría a ser recordado cómo uno de los días más nefastos de su aburrida vida.

* * *

**Siento el retraso de este capítulo. En mi zona está lloviendo mucho (bastante raro por cierto) incluso hubo un tornado hace unos días. El caso es que desde el día de Navidad he estado sin conexión a Internet y por fin hoy pudieron solucionarmelo, por eso no he publicado antes. Por cierto sigue lloviendo y ya estoy cogiendo complejo de Londinense. Sinceramente, no me gusta, prefiero el sol.**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior y en especial a los que dejaron reviews.**

**Besos,**

**María.**


	3. Victoire

**3. Victoire**

Penetraban débiles e indecisos los rayos del astro rey por la ventana de un lujoso apartamento en Pitt st, una calle londinense situada en el distinguido distrito de Kensington y Chelsea. Sobre la cama, cubiertos con una sutil sábana, dos cuerpos desnudos, uno de mujer y otro de hombre, dormían profundamente. Él bocarriba, ella sobre el pecho del joven, sin darse cuenta de que el despertador no había sonado aquella mañana. El sueño de ella comenzó a desvanecerse y sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente. Las radiaciones solares le indicaron que era más tarde de lo que debía ser, y de un salto se incorporó precipitadamente de la cama, logrando sobresaltar al hombre que dormía junto a ella.

—¿Qué ocurre Hermione?—Inquirió él sentándose sobre la cama dejando que la sábana resbalase por su torso, mostrándolo perfecto a la vista de cualquiera que pusiese los ojos en él.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Me dormí!... Llego tarde…

—¿Y qué más da, nena? Vamos vuelve a la cama y olvídate de la oficina por hoy—Sugirió el hombre dando unos suaves golpecitos sobre el colchón incitándola a ser obediente.

—¡Oh no, Cormac! No puedo… En este preciso momento no puedo dejar de asistir a la empresa ni un solo día—Expuso ella mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de baño, encerrándose luego en él y dejando oir el agua de la ducha.

El hombre se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño. Tensó la mandíbula, rodó los ojos, y volvió a cubrirse con la sábana quedando en poco tiempo nuevamente dormido.

Cormac Mclaggen acababa de entrar en la tercera década de su apasionante y ajetreada vida. Era uno de los cirujanos plásticos de su propia clínica Mclaggen Aesthetic Surgery, la más prestigiosa de Londres. En sus archivos guardaba celosamente las historias clínicas de actrices, políticos, y aristócratas con más repercusión en el ámbito londinense y que habían pasado por sus manos, algunos en más de una ocasión. Su fama era irrefutable y su capacidad como profesional innegable. A parte de ser un número uno en su profesión, Cormac contaba con una baza mas a su favor, era impresionantemente atractivo y carismático, y esas dos características lo convertían en un seductor nato y tan atrayente para el sexo femenino como lo es el néctar de la flor a una abeja. Sin embargo ese hecho nunca despertó celos en Hermione. Ella tenía otras prioridades, otros asuntos más importantes que andar de detective privado con su sugerente novio. Hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido confiar en él ciegamente. Ser atractivo, interesante, inteligente y exitoso era una tentación para cualquier mujer, pero eso no significaba que Cormac quisiese serle infiel.  
Cuando Hermione salió del cuarto de baño, los suaves ronquidos de su compañero era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Miró con resignación el lugar vacío de la cama que había quedado junto a él y luego abandonó el lujoso apartamento que ambos compartían.

_¿Por qué siempre que llegamos tarde a algún sitio, aparecen cosas que nos entorpecen aun más?_  
Esa pregunta taladraba la mente de Hermione de camino a la oficina. La dueña de GAC vivía en Kensington uno de los distritos mas distinguidos de la zona oeste de Londres. En un día normal, podía tardar en recorrer la distancia que la separaba de Westminster unos quince minutos. Pero aquella mañana, que había comenzado a ser desastrosa, tardó casi tres cuartos de hora en hacer el mismo trayecto, durante el cual, le había sucedido de todo; una salida estudiantil de un colegio. Estuvo varios minutos viendo como decenas de chicos y chicas uniformados pasaban por delante de sus narices con una tranquilidad exasperante, incluido los profesores; Un coche que había colisionado con otro, y el segundo obstaculizaba la calzada logrando crear un pequeño atasco que fluía lento e irritante; Y por fin, cuando apenas le quedaban un par de calles para llegara su destino diario, un policía la obligó a detener su vehículo por exceso de la velocidad permitida en la ciudad, extendiéndole la correspondiente y acaudalada sanción. La desesperación se había apoderado del delgado cuerpo de Hermione. Estaban a punto de alcanzar las diez y media de la mañana según el enorme Big Ben, y a esa tardía hora Hermione Granger cruzaba la puerta del edificio donde estaba instalada su empresa de publicidad, llevando consigo un terrible humor de perros. Pasó como un rayo frente a la cafetería y se dirigió al ascensor, pulsando convulsivamente el botón con la flecha luminosa que indicaba hacia arriba. Se oyó un clink, y la puerta del elevador se abrió hacia la derecha. La joven se dispuso a entrar, pero el aroma a café recién hecho se coló descaradamente por sus fosas nasales, y su estómago rugió exigiéndole un poco de aquel líquido excitante y adictivo. Probablemente el chico pelirrojo, aquel que el día anterior la miró con ojos asesinos únicamente por dejar las pastas sobre el plato, debía haber pasado ya por su oficina para dejarle el café, y con total seguridad, al ver que no estaba habría regresado aquel preciado líquido de nuevo a la cafetería. Tenía que hacerle saber a Rosmerta que ella ya estaba allí y que necesitaba ese café por sobre todas las cosas. Podía subir y decirle a Parvati que llamase por teléfono y ordenase que lo llevasen a su oficina, pero la cafetería estaba a solo un paso, y puestos a perder el tiempo que mas daba cinco minutos mas que cinco minutos menos. Avisaría ella misma a Madam Rosmerta que subieran de inmediato a su despacho ese café.  
Y así fue como entró definitivamente en la cafetería. Caminaba con pausa mientras pensaba en Bagman, Cedric y en Malfoy. Aquellos tres hombres no se apartaban de su mente. Albergaba el inquietante el presentimiento de que su plan de amarrar a Cedric a golpe de talonario para ser la imagen del nuevo producto de Ludo, no iba a servir de nada. Y sus palpitos nunca fallaban, nunca. Llegó a la barra, y aun ensimismada en sus pensamientos, puso un codo sobre ella a la vez que se pasaba una mano por la frente y emitía un profundo y sentido suspiro. Lavender se quedó mirando a la mujer mas importante de la segunda planta del edificio y luego le dio con el codo en las costillas a su compañero para captar su atención. Ron, que en ese instante estaba de espaldas a Hermione secando unos vasos que habían salido húmedos del lavavajillas, se giró hacia Lavender y desvió sus ojos al lugar exacto donde señalaba el discreto dedo de la joven.

—Lleva días así—Advirtió la camarera.

Ron contempló con recelo el demacrado aspecto de la mujer que se había atrevido a dejar comida sin probar en un plato y frunció el ceño, encogiéndose luego de hombros, dándole a entender a Lavender que le traía sin cuidado que era aquello que tenía preocupada a Hermione hasta deteriorarla tanto. Madam Rosmerta salió de la cocina con la nariz embadurnada de harina justo a tiempo para pescar a sus dos empleados sin hacer nada, y mirando hacia la barra. Carraspeó tan fuerte que consiguió que ambos se sobresaltaran. Ron se giró y continuó secando vasos, mientras Lavender se metía veloz en la cocina intentando no encontrarse con los enojados ojos de su jefa. Rosmerta chasqueó la lengua resignada, y luego se sacudió un poco las manos en el delantal pero dejó manchada su nariz. Entonces la vio. Hermione seguía como en una ensoñación. La dueña de la cafetería se acercó a ella lentamente para no sobresaltarla. Ron la observaba de soslayo, sin girarse y vio como llegaba hasta la barra y decía con voz suave.

—Hermione cariño… ¿Estás bien?

Las palabras de Rosmerta consiguieron que Hermione se diese cuenta al fin de donde estaba y lo que había ido a hacer allí, y su semblante pensativo y evadido, recuperó la compostura de siempre.

—Oh, sí Madam Rosmerta. He llegado un poco tarde hoy y he supuesto que ya habíais llevado mi café a la oficina. Necesito que volváis a hacerlo…

—¿Y por qué no te lo tomas aquí?

Rosmerta volteó la cabeza tan bruscamente hacia Ron que incluso llegaron a crujirle los huesos del cuello. Hermione también tenía la vista clavada en el hombre que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras sostenía en una mano un vaso, y en la otra un paño de cocina con el que lo estaba secando.

—¿Cómo dices?—Inquirió la publicista sin salir de su asombro.

—Ya he subido una vez y ahora estás aquí… ¿Por qué vas a hacerme subir otra vez? No es lógico—Insistió Ron sin dejar de mirarla de forma desafiante.

—¡Ron…!—Exclamó Rosmerta con los mofletes tan colorados que parecía que iba a incendiárseles en cualquier momento. Tragó saliva y dejó de mirar al joven a la vez que mostraba una avergonzada sonrisa a Hermione—Subiremos ese café querida, no te preocupes.

Hermione continuaba con el gesto contraído y la mirada clavada en Ron. Aspiró profundamente y luego dejo que el aire saliese lentamente por sus fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos en un acto de autocontrol, y los volvió a abrir desviándolos ahora hacia la acalorada Rosmerta.

—Gracias. Lo mismo de siempre Rosmerta, no olvides las pastas.

No dijo nada mas, sólo giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar con paso altivo hasta la puerta de la cafetería, abandonándola al fin. Ron la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. Apretaba con fuerza el vaso de cristal y gruñía mientras se agitaba su pecho con violencia por la fuerte respiración. Rosmerta lo miraba anonadada y roja, rojísima. Aquel muchacho le había hecho pasar un mal trago y sin saber bien el motivo. Ron era amable y educado, lo había demostrado durante el día anterior… ¿Qué le había pasado? el pelirrojo comenzó a tranquilizarse, y fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta que su jefa lo miraba con asombro, entendiendo entonces que se había dejado llevar por su carácter impulsivo al perder la paciencia.

—Lo siento—Se disculpó al advertir el grado de enojo de Rosmerta.

—¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!

—Es un asunto entre ella y yo… Lo lamento, no volverá a pasar—Contestó dejando el vaso en el mismo lugar que los demás ya secos.

Rosmerta intentó calmarse y decidió darle una segunda oportunidad al joven. Le gustaba como llevaba su trabajo, pero si volvía a hacer algo así lo pondría de patitas en la calle en menos que se dice ya.

—Que no vuelva a repetirse—Le avisó agitando amenazante un dedo. Ron negó con la cabeza y la mujer se relajó—Vamos, prepara el café y las pastas de Hermione, y súbeselas ahora mismo.

Ron no discutió con ella, y comenzó a disponer lo que le había ordenado.

Verla pasar como un rayo por delante de sus ojos sin darle los buenos días, y oír seguidamente el estruendo que causó con la puerta de su despacho al cerrarla, le dio a entender a Parvati que Hermione no estaba teniendo su mejor día. Pero una llamada unos segundos después, y la voz alterada de su jefa al otro lado del auricular pidiéndole que le dijese a Ginny que se personara en su oficina de inmediato, se lo terminó por confirmar. Parvati colgó el teléfono y corrió a buscar a la pelirroja hermana de Ron. Ginny no tardó ni dos minutos en estar dentro del despacho de Hermione.

—¿Querías verme?

—Sí…

—Por el amor de Dios Hermione ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás enferma?-Preguntó la pelirroja al ver el demacrado aspecto de su jefa.

—No en el sentido literal de la palabra, pero hay personas que me ponen enferma—Balbuceó con rabia. Ginny no entendió ni una palabra pero supo que no debía hacer mas preguntas, al menos mientras siguiese en aquel estado de nervios—¿Qué sabes de Cedric?

—Lo mismo que ayer, no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo.

—Esto me da mala espina… ¿Está Malfoy en la ciudad?

—Sí, de eso estoy segura porque le dije a Dean que llamase a su oficina para averiguarlo, y su secretaria le confirmó que Draco estaba manteniendo una reunión con el personal directivo de su empresa en ese preciso momento.

—Al menos eso es tranquilizador—Suspiró prolongadamente.

—Hermione, estás obsesionada con este proyecto… Todo va bien, tenemos a Cedric, o casi. Es una buena persona, y nos dio su palabra de que no nos dejará en la estacada. Además Malfoy no estará dispuesto a pagarle lo que tú le ofreces porque, a él, Astoria ya le cuesta lo suyo—Añadió sonriendo la pelirroja.

—¿Qué tiene de malo dejar comida en el plato?

Ginny frunció el ceño sin entender a qué venía aquel brusco cambio de tema.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

Hermione, que había caminado hacia la ventana y formulado la pregunta mientras miraba a través de ella, se giró hacia su sorprendida empleada volviendo a hablar.

—Tú vienes de una familia numerosa ¿No es así Ginny?

—Así es, pero…

—Y… no me consideres indiscreta, y por favor no te ofendas, pero tú y tus hermanos ¿lo pasasteis mal de niños? Quiero decir ¿Estabais justos de dinero?

Ginny frunció aun mas el ceño, no estaba ofendida, porque intuía que si Hermione le hacía aquella pregunta tan personal era por algún buen motivo. Sin embargo, no dejaba de sorprenderle que de repente mostrase interés por una familia y una situación por la que nunca se había preocupado.

—Vivíamos del sueldo de mi padre hasta que mis hermanos y yo comenzamos a trabajar. La verdad es que nuestra situación nunca fue holgada—Admitió sin ningún tipo de rubor.

—Entonces, si ves que alguien pide comida y luego no la prueba ¿Te molesta?

—Mucho. Me parece una falta de respeto para aquellos que no tienen la suerte de poder desperdiciar el alimento, o tan siquiera disponer de él—Afirmó Ginny con decisión.

—Llevo años pidiéndome un café con unas pastas que nunca me como…

—Lo sé. Cada vez que veía a Cindy sacar de tu despacho el plato intacto, pensaba en mi madre y en los malabarismos que tenía que hacer con el escaso sueldo de mi padre para darnos de comer, o comprarnos algo de ropa.

—Cielos… Nunca me has dicho nada.

—No me gusta hablar de mi familia y nuestra situación sin motivo alguno… ¿Por qué las pides si luego no te las comes? Siempre he querido preguntarte eso—Se sinceró Ginny.

—Ayer me hicieron la misma pregunta, y no tengo respuesta. Creo que las pedí una vez y no tuve tiempo de comerlas. Desde ese día las pido siempre, solo por no ver la taza de café sola sobre la bandeja ¿Crees que soy egoísta?

Ginny suspiró preocupada, pensando que las intranquilidades de Hermione estaba comenzando a hacerla desvariar, se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—No, pero si creo que estás muy estresada. Olvida lo de las pastas, y no te preocupes por Cedric ¿De acuerdo?—Hermione asintió de forma inconsciente, Ginny rodó los ojos sabiendo que sus palabras no habían sido escuchadas, y luego añadió—¿Me necesitas para algo más?

—No.

—Entonces, regresaré a mi oficina. Si te urge hablar para desahogarte, no dudes en llamarme.

Y se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero justamente en el momento de abrirla se encontró de bruces con Ron que subía la bandeja de la cafetería.

—¡Ron!... Cielos casi me vuelcas el café encima.

—Lo siento Ginny, no te esperaba detrás de la puerta.

Hermione observó extrañada la familiaridad con la que su empleada se hablaba con el chico nuevo de la cafetería. Ginny le cedió el paso a su hermano, y éste accedió al fin al despacho. Caminó hacia el escritorio, sin mirar a la mujer de cabello castaño que estaba de pie junto a la ventana, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa.

—Bien, yo me voy—Dijo de nuevo Ginny, pero antes de salir del despacho volvió a darse la vuelta y añadió de repente—¡Vaya, se me olvidaba! Bill acaba de llamarme.

—¿Bill?... ¿Qué Bill?

Los dos hermanos desviaron sus ojos hacia Hermione que había formulado la pregunta.

—¡Oh! Discúlpame Hermione, no hablaba contigo, hablaba con Ron—El desconcierto y la confusión se apoderó aún mas de Hermione—Se trata de Victoire, no quiere esperar una semana para venir a Londres. Se ha puesto terca, ya sabes como es. Dice que las clases en la universidad empiezan la semana que viene, y no le dará tiempo para adaptarse. Finalmente a Bill no le ha quedado otra opción que acceder, y esta tarde llegará a la estación de King Cross, sola, porque no ha consentido que su padre la acompañe. Así que imagínate lo alterado que está Bill. Yo no podré ir a buscarla, tengo que llevar a James al dentista, y creo que no estaré allí a tiempo. Tendrás que ir tú solo Ron ¿Te las apañarás bien?

—Por supuesto, ¿A qué hora tengo que estar en la estación de tren esa?

Hermione seguía la conversación de los dos pelirrojos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si estuviese en la final de tenis de Wimbledon.

—A las siete.

—A esa hora ya habré terminado, no te preocupes iré a buscarla—Afirmó Ron caminando hacia la puerta y deteniéndose en el umbral—Vendré en un rato a recoger la bandeja.

Pronunció la ultima frase dirigida a Hermione con voz seca, y luego se marchó. Ginny se dispuso a dejar el despacho también, pero la voz entrecortada de su jefa se lo impidió.

—¿Os conocéis?

—Por supuesto Hermione… Creí que lo sabías, es mi hermano. Aquel al que fui a buscar el lunes—Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y los desvió luego hacia las pastas. Ginny observó el movimiento de su jefa y comenzó a reír—¿Fue Ron? ¿Ron te dijo que no dejaras comida sobre el plato?

—No puedo creerlo… ¿Es tu hermano?

Ginny continuó riendo a la vez que asentía enérgicamente para no dejar dudas en Hermione, y luego salió del despacho sin dejar de reír. Hermione se quedó dentro sin dar crédito a lo que había descubierto. ¿Ginny, la dulce, inteligente y siempre fiel Ginny, tenía la misma sangre que aquel individuo larguirucho, pecoso y ceñudo? No era posible.

Rolf llevaba casi diez minutos sin despegar la oreja de su teléfono móvil, y Luna comenzaba a desesperarse. Su impaciencia se debía a dos motivos primordiales; Uno, que el nuevo modelo que había enviado la agencia para el desastroso anuncio de lácteos, (después de despedir al anterior por su embriaguez) estaba listo desde hacía mas de quince minutos, a espera únicamente de que le hiciesen las fotos, y cada segundo que pasaba sin que estas estuviesen realizándose era dinero que perdía la empresa y tiempo que pasaba para ella. El segundo motivo de su exasperación se debía a la persona con la que Rolf hablaba. Luna intuía de quien se trataba sólo con observar la cara de cordero degollado que se le quedaba al joven mientras mantenía una conversación con su interlocutora. Luna resopló con fuerza a la vez que le daba los últimos detalles de lo que debía hacer al joven modelo antes de su esperada sesión fotográfica. Por fin se oyó un "Después te vuelvo a llamar" de los labios de Rolf y colgó, dejando su teléfono móvil sobre el escritorio del estudio. El joven, con aparente buen ánimo, se acerco hacia la zona donde se encontraba su jefa con el modelo, y se situó detrás de la cámara que estaba fija sobre el trípode.

—¿Podemos comenzar ya, si el señor está listo?—Preguntó Luna enarcando una ceja.

Rolf notó el sarcasmo en la voz de la mujer, y su buen ánimo comenzó a evaporarse.

—También te molesta que hable por teléfono.

—Con ella sí—Contestó Luna sin ninguna cortesía.

Rolf movió la cabeza de un lado a otro resignado, y escondió sus castaños ojos detrás del visor de la enorme cámara.

—Empecemos, entonces.

Luna no estaba enamorada de Rolf, no, no lo estaba. Pero eso no restaba importancia al hecho de que le apreciase mucho y que se preocupase por él. Llevaban demasiado tiempo trabajando juntos. Se conocían hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Pasaban más tiempo el uno al lado del otro que con cualquier otra persona con la que compartiesen sus vidas. Ella jamás había tenido pareja fija _"No tengo tiempo para eso",_ solía decir, y por ello sus conquistas no duraban mas de una o dos semanas. La mas extensa de todas duró casi dos meses, y únicamente porque él era irlandés y viajaba a Londres sólo los fines de semana. Después de esa relación, Luna no había tenido ninguna más. Sin embargo nunca encontraba obstáculos a la hora de llamar la atención de algún hombre. Era divertida, sincera y bonita si ella se lo proponía, e interesados baboseando a su alrededor no le faltaban. Aun así ella no deseaba ataduras de ningún tipo y con hombres aun menos_"Suelen darme dolor de cabeza al día siguiente"_, solía comentarle a Ginny o a Hermione después de amanecer con algún joven, al que con total seguridad, sólo vería un par de veces más. Rolf era en aquellos menesteres, y en realidad en todo lo demás, muy diferente a ella. Era discreto con su vida amorosa, un joven tranquilo entregado a su trabajo. Había tenido únicamente tres relaciones en su casi treintañera vida. La primera fue un desastre que prefería no recordar. La segunda no duró mucho, y acabó de inmediato el mismo día en que se dio cuenta que en realidad no la amaba. Pero Susan era distinta, era el amor de su vida. Compartían hogar, sentimientos, ilusiones, y todo eso desde hacía casi cuatro años. Pero por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a entender su novia no era santo de la devoción de Luna, y la rubia no se molestaba en demostrarlo, incluso si Susan estaba presente. Rolf tenía un enorme cariño a Luna, era su amiga y confidente, pero si tuviese que elegir entre aquellas dos mujeres, no dudaría en que Susan sería la favorecida. Por ello, cada vez que Luna la nombraba de forma despectiva, Rolf desviaba la conversación, o simplemente callaba para no discutir con ella y no tener que verse jamás en la tesitura de decidir entre ambas jóvenes.  
La sesión de fotos terminó pronto. Las ideas estaban claras, el modelo era perfecto, y Rolf hacía muy bien su trabajo. Así que tras despedir amablemente al joven que había posado para ellos, Luna y Rolf se metieron de lleno en la edición de las fotografías, olvidando por completo aquella persona por la que habían estado a punto de discutir una vez más.

Ron caminaba por el pasillo de la segunda planta con decisión pero calmado. No iba a discutir con aquella mujer, se lo había prometido a Rosmerta y lo cumpliría. Conservar su trabajo era importante para él, así que nada de lo que oyese o viese lo haría salirse de sus casillas. Pronto se situó delante de Parvati, que nada mas verlo le sonrió a la vez que decía.

—Pasa, ella no está. Recibió una llamada y ha salido del edificio.

Ron le devolvió la sonrisa y luego, empujando la puerta, pasó dentro.  
Efectivamente no había nadie allí. El pelirrojo resopló aliviado mientras se acercaba a la mesa con intención de recoger la bandeja, y fue entonces cuando se quedó sorprendido. La taza estaba vacía como siempre, y junto a ella el plato de porcelana blanco también lo estaba, solo unas miguitas quedaban esparcidas por él. Sonrió triunfante. Ella se había comido las pastas. No iba a cambiar de parecer con respecto a Hermione por aquel simple detalle. Seguía considerándola insufrible, pero al menos lo había escuchado, y había recapacitado, y eso sin duda era un punto a su favor. Mucho mas contento que antes de entrar en el despacho, Ron agarró la bandeja sin dejar de sonreír y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y dos personas entraron riendo en ella. Una de las personas era Hermione, el otro un hombre alto, bien formado, y posiblemente muy atrayente al género femenino, pero al que no había visto jamás por allí. Hermione dejó de reír cuando advirtió su presencia, y Ron hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de sus labios de igual forma.

—Has tardado mucho en venir a llevarte esto—Puntualizó Hermione sin ninguna amabilidad.

—He estado ocupado—Contesto él con la misma gentileza que ella.

Cormac pasó por delante de Ron casi sin mirarlo y se dejó caer sobre el sofá blanco con desdén. Hermione cruzó los brazos con impaciencia sin moverse de su lugar, dejando la puerta abierta para que el pelirrojo saliese de su despacho. Ron entendió perfectamente la indirecta, y con la cabeza bien alta camino hacia la salida. Pero justo al pasar frente a ella se detuvo un instante y susurró suavemente.

—Me da gusto saber que hoy has tenido más apetito, o que simplemente había una buena razón para dejar el plato vacío.

Y luego abandonó la habitación, volviendo a sonreír mientras cerraba la puerta. Hermione se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, asimilando la sonrisa sincera de Ron. Había conseguido hacer feliz a aquel hombre sólo con acabarse la comida del plato. Únicamente con eso, y sin embargo ella necesitaba tantas cosas para ser feliz…

—¿Dónde quieres que te lleve a almorzar?

La voz profunda de Cormac consiguió que Hermione saliese de su momentáneo y absurdo trance.

—Me da igual—Contestó con apatía—Elige tú.

A la hora de almorzar la cafetería estaba hasta la bandera. Se había corrido la voz por los pasillos de que Rosmerta había cocinado uno de sus guisos estrella, y la mayoría de los ocupantes de las plantas del edificio había cambiado sus planes de comer fuera, decidiendo en último momento ocupar una de las mesas del local. De esa forma, ni Rosmerta, ni Lavender, ni Ron, daban abasto. El pelirrojo iba de mesa en mesa tomando pedidos y dejando sendos platos de aromático y humeante cocido a cada comensal. Lavender se encargaba de servir detrás de la barra, y estaba tan atareada que no se percató de la presencia de alguien muy importante para ella. Desde una esquina de la barra con los brazos apoyados sobre ella, un hombre con el cabello de color arena, un traje de chaqueta azul, y una sonrisa agradable, seguía cada uno de los movimientos de la mujer con gran interés.

—¿Podría tomar nota de mi pedido, señorita?—Dijo una vez que Lavender pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Enseguida y soy señora… ¡Seamus!—Exclamó la rubia al ver que era su marido quien le había hablado—¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

—El tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta que eres la mujer mas bonita de todo el local—Añadió guiñándole seductoramente un ojo.

—Adulador… vamos a cobrarte lo mismo por el cocido.

Seamus rió. Lavender se apoyó sobre la barra hasta alcanzar los labios de su marido dejando en ellos un beso a modo de saludo. En ese instante Ron llegaba de recoger un pedido más. Precisamente el de su hermana que estaba sentada en una de las mesas con Dean Thomas, su mas fiel ayudante.

—¡Maldita sea! Esto es un caos—Protestó Ron.

Lavender al oírlo se acercó a él y le tiró del brazo hasta lograr que el pelirrojo quedase frente a Seamus.

—Ron, quiero presentarte a mi marido… Seamus, éste es mi nuevo y estresado compañero de trabajo.

—Encantado, Lavender me habló de ti—Comentó el hombre.

—Me suena mucho tu cara… ¿Te he visto antes?—Preguntó Ron con aire pensativo.

—Probablemente me has visto deambular por los pasillos de la tercera planta. Soy abogado y trabajo en este edificio—Le aclaró el marido de Lavender con voz agradable.

—Claro, podría ser por eso.

—Tu nombre era… Ron… ¿Verdad? Tengo mala memoria para los nombres—Bromeó guiñándole nuevamente un ojo a su esposa que le mostró una boba sonrisa.

—Sí, Ron Weasley.

—¿Weasley?... ¿Tienes algo que ver con Ginny Weasley?—Inquirió Seamus frunciendo el ceño.

—Soy su hermano…

—¡Vaya! Yo llevé el caso de su separación. Soy el abogado de Harry. Bueno antes lo era de ambos pero al separarse llevé los intereses de Potter, así que mi relación con Ginny se vio un poco afectada… Gajes del oficio, los abogados tenemos mala fama—Argumentó con una sonrisa melancólica.

Ron desvió su mirada azul hacia la mesa donde estaba su hermana.

—¿Lo pasó mal verdad?

—Sí, bastante. Sobre todo cuando llegó la hora de repartirse los tiempos con James. Eso fue lo peor de todo. Harry también ha sufrido mucho—Seamus miró hacia el mismo lugar en donde Ron mantenía clavado sus ojos, pero la entrada de dos hombres llamó su atención—Hablando de Harry, ahí llega.

Efectivamente, Harry Potter entraba en la cafetería probablemente gracias al olor que desprendía aquel local y que había llamado de igual forma a todos los que estaban allí. Junto a él iba Neville, uno de sus empleados. Neville divisó de inmediato la mesa donde Ginny y Dean estaban sentados, pero ninguno de los dos percibió que ambos hombres habían entrado en la cafetería.

—Eh, Harry. Ginny está aquí… con Dean, otra vez.

Harry no contestó, pero sintió como las tripas comenzaban a agitársele y la sangre a hervirle. Intentó que nadie notase que se moría de celos.

—No lo entiendo—Prosiguió Neville mientras caminaban hacia la barra de la cafetería—Aun sigue sin dirigirme la palabra. Yo no le hice nada, Hannah está muy afectada por eso. Dime Harry ¿Qué culpa tuve yo de lo que pasó?

—Era tu despedida de soltero Neville—Puntualizó Harry con voz seca.

—¿Y qué? ¿Acaso yo te obligue a beber? Pero al parecer para Ginny yo tengo la misma culpa que tú.

Harry cerró los ojos, no quería hablar de eso. Si al menos pudiese recordar claramente lo que pasó aquella noche, pero no era así, y eso iba a ser su maldición para el resto de sus días. Decidió cambiar de tema.

—Neville ¿Cómo sigue Hannah?

—Igual, las nauseas no se van ¿Crees que será así los nueve meses? Porque estoy empezando a agobiarme—Protestó a la vez que dejaba caer un codo sobre la barra.

—Depende… Ginny sólo las tuvo durante el primer mes…—Quiso seguir hablando pero se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

—Pues Hannah ya va por el tercero y sigue igual—Se lamentó Neville.

Continuó oyendo de fondo la monótona voz de Neville hablar de su esposa, sus nauseas, su mareos, y su mal humor. Pero la voz iba cada vez decreciendo hasta ser solo un leve murmullo. Harry tenía sus verdes y brillantes ojos puestos en la pareja que hablaba y reía sentados en una mesa al fondo del local ¿Por qué Ginny siempre se divertía cuando estaba con Dean? Ese chico la hacía reír, y él llorar. Quiso tragar saliva pero no pudo, su garganta seguía taponada por un enorme nudo que le llegaba hasta el estómago, justo donde nacían sus terribles celos por el hombre de piel chocolate que lograba hacer feliz a su ex esposa.

Siempre quiso ser pelirroja, tanto como su padre, como sus tíos, pero sobre todo como su abuela. Sin embargo la endiablada genética había querido que su cabello fuese tan rubio como el de su madre. Victoire era una Weasley, y no solo porque ese fuese su apellido, sino porque tenía el carácter bondadoso, afable y algo travieso que caracterizaba a su familia paterna. Miró con aversión las puntas perfectas de su rubio cabello, y resopló con rabia. Ella siempre quiso ser pelirroja.  
Pasaban veloces por la ventanilla del tren los árboles, lo ríos, las casas y todo aquello que separaba Shell Cottage, una hermosa casita junto al mar donde vivía con sus padres y sus dos hermanos, de Londres, una ciudad que distaba mucho de lo que ella a sus dieciséis años conocía. Se dirigía a la capital del reino unido para ingresar en la universidad a pesar de su corta edad. Siempre fue una chica inteligente y avanzada, tanto que los profesores habían decidido pasarla un curso porque el que le correspondía parecía quedarle algo corto. De esa forma Victoire iba más adelantada que el resto de los niños de su edad. Ingresar en la universidad sin haber cumplido los dieciocho no significaba un problema, estaba acostumbrada a estar rodeada de chicos y chicas mayores que ella. Dejar a su familia tampoco lo era, puesto que en Londres viviría con su tío Ron y con su tía Ginny, y estaría bien protegida, o más bien custodiada como su padre deseaba. Pero había alguien a quien si le costaba dejar, Lenny. Lenny tenía su misma edad, enamorado de ella desde que era un niño. Era un chico apocado, y tranquilo, justo lo que a Victoire no le gustaba de los hombres. Su ideal de lo que debía ser un verdadero hombre tenía nombre y apellido, y además su misma sangre, su tío y padrino Charlie Weasley. Ella quería un novio así. El hermano de su padre le fascinaba. De niña adoraba cuando llegaba en Navidades y la sentaba sobre sus rodillas para contarle las historias de sus viajes alrededor del mundo. A Charlie este mundo ya se le había quedado pequeño. Viajaba de un lado a otro por cuestiones de trabajo, y cuando no estaba trabajando, lo hacía por placer. No estaba casado, no tenía novia y lo más parecido a un hijo que poseía era Victoire, que era su ahijada. Charlie era valiente, divertido y guapo, y Lenny no reunía ninguna de esas características. Sin embargo si poseía otras que lo hacían especial, y lograban que, a pesar de hacer solo una hora que se había despedido de él en el pueblo, ya comenzase a echarlo de menos. Nada mas llegar a Londres lo llamaría sin falta.  
Era la hora del almuerzo y lo notó porque sus tripas comenzaron a rugir con desesperación. Victoire dejó su asiento en el compartimento nº 11 para dirigirse al vagón restaurante del tren. Sacó de su mochila de lana de colores (regalo de su adorada abuela Molly Weasley y que ella misma había tejido con sus propias manos) un monedero, y se acercó a la máquina dispensadora de sándwiches. Introdujo una moneda en la ranura y eligió el más grasiento de todos. Tenía un hambre Weasley voraz. El sándwich rodó hasta caer sobre la bandejita siendo atrapado entonces por las finas y delicadas manos de Victoire. Había demasiada gente en el vagón restaurante, así que pensó que sería mejor comerse aquel manjar sentada en su cómodo asiento del compartimento nº 11. Cerró su monedero y lo introdujo en la mochila con tan mala suerte que se quedó alojado en la solapa de ésta cayendo fuera de la bolsa en vez de dentro. Sin percatarse de la perdida, Victoire salió del vagón restaurante y caminó alegremente hacia su asiento. No tardó en llegar y en abrir aquel apetitoso sándwich de lomo y bacón. Iba a propinarle su primer bocado cuando la voz de alguien lo impidió.

—Esto es tuyo.

Victoire elevó sus ojos azules hacia la persona que había hablado. Era un chico, un poco mayor que ella. Tenía el cabello y los ojos castaños, y extendía la mano con algo en su interior. La hija mayor de Bill Weasley pudo comprobar que aquello que él le ofrecía era su pequeño monedero.

—¡Cielos!—Exclamó atónita.

—Vi como se te cayó en el vagón restaurante y te seguí para poder dártelo. Ibas muy deprisa, me ha costado alcanzarte—Expuso el muchacho sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Oh! Gracias, ni siquiera me di cuenta que lo perdí—Añadió ella algo azorada.

—Debes tener mas cuidado, otra persona no te la habría devuelto. Tienes mucho dinero dentro.

Victoire miró agradecida al joven y agarró de su mano el monedero, guardándolo de inmediato dentro de su mochila.

—Gracias nuevamente. Si mi padre se llega a enterar…

—Por suerte yo no pienso contarle nada—Bromeó el joven.

Victoire rió con la ocurrencia de encantador muchacho que se despidió de ella y salió de vagón tan sigilosamente como había entrado. De pronto se dio cuenta que había sido descortés. No se había presentado, ni interesado por saber la identidad del chico que la había salvado de una buena regañina. Pensó en su abuela, a ella no le habría gustado que hiciese las cosas así, pero ya era tarde. El chico no estaba, y ella no iba a buscarlo únicamente para eso. La próxima vez que alguien fuese amable con ella no se olvidaría de hacer las correspondientes presentaciones.  
Cada vez quedaba menos para llegar a Londres, pero eso no fue impedimento para que después de zamparse el sándwich Victoire echase una buena cabezadita, y cuando despertó, ya solo faltaban un par de ciudades para alcanzar su deseado destino. Y una de esas ciudades pasó veloz ante sus ojos. El tren hizo sólo una parada en la más importante de las dos, y luego emprendió su recorrido una vez más. Pronto, muy pronto, Londres se alzaba frente a ella. El tren fue reduciendo su marcha hasta detenerse completamente en la estación de King Cross, justo a la hora señalada; las siete de la tarde. Victoire agarró emocionada su maleta con ruedas y la arrastró hasta que pudo descender del vehículo. Buscó con su mirada entre la gente, sus tíos debían estar allí. Sin embargo sus ojos se detuvieron en el muchacho que le había entregado su monedero perdido. El joven bajaba en ese instante de su compartimento, y corrió hacia una mujer anciana con la que se fundió en un efusivo abrazo. Luego se marchó con ella perdiéndose entre la gente. Victoire pensó que tal vez no volvería a verlo jamás, y ni siquiera había podido averiguar su nombre. Se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, mirando el lugar por donde un instante antes había estado el joven junto a la anciana mujer, cuando de repente oyó que la llamaban y se giró hacia el sitio de donde provenía el sonido de aquella voz.

—¡Tío Ron!

El pelirrojo avanzaba con dificultad entre el gentío que bajaba del tren y se reunía con sus seres queridos que los habían estado esperando ansiosos. Llevaba el brazo en alto y lo agitaba de un lado a otro. Victoire comenzó a caminar hacia él y pronto ambos se encontraron. Ron la abrazó con fuerza mientras decía.

—Eres muy terca. Finalmente conseguiste convencer a tu padre.

Victoire rió con fuerza, tal vez por lo excitada y ansiosa que estaba en aquel momento.

—No fue fácil tío, ya sabes lo cabezotas que somos los Weasley. Y aquello fue una batalla para ver quien ganaba, por suerte mi madre se puso a mi favor. Y dos contra uno fue algo que él no pudo soportar—Rió una vez mas con la misma intensidad—¿Dónde está tía Ginny?

—Tuvo que llevar a James al dentista, pero seguro estará en casa esperándote cuando lleguemos.

Ron agarró la pesada maleta de su sobrina y pasándole el brazo cariñosamente por los hombros comenzaron a avanzar por el andén, sin prisa, dejando que los demás viajeros pasasen junto a ellos. Victoire no cabía en sí de gozo, y estaba plenamente dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo lo que aquella ciudad, nueva para ambos, iba a ofrecerle. Algo en su fuero interno le decía a gritos que lo que le deparaba marcaría de forma positiva el resto de su existencia, logrando que dejase a un lado para siempre todo lo que había conocido hasta el mismo instante en que decidió subir a aquel tren con destino a Londres.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Pulytas: **Hola linda, te contesto aquí porque no sé si tienes cuenta en ff. Me alegra que te esté gustando el nuevo fic. En cuanto a lo de los abogados, espero que no te hayas sentido ofendida. Yo tengo amigos abogados, y son gente enrollada pero sí es cierto que cuando están trabajando se vuelven muy serios y eso es simplemente porque su trabajo es importante, y necesitan concentración. Además necesitaba distintos ambientes para el edificio. Desde el mas despreocupado, los diseñadores hasta el mas serio, los abogados y los publicistas estan en el medio. Un beso y mil gracias por seguir ahí.

**Os dejo una aclaración sobre el personaje de Victoire, según JK nació en el año 2000 y Ron en el 1980. Es decir se llevarian 20 años exactos. Según mi fic, Ron tiene 29 años y Vitoire 16 con lo cual la diferencia seria de 13 años. El motivo por el que he cambiado la fecha de nacimiento de Victoire es porque necesitaba para esta historia a una adolescente y no a una niña. Eso es todo, por ahora, iré aclarando mas cosas según aparezcan mas personajes. Otra cosa, la Susan de Rolf es la Susan Bones de JK...****  
**

**Besos...****  
**

**Hasta pronto.****  
**

**María.**


	4. El error de Harry

**Hola, solo dejo este encabezamiento porque me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a Nekiiito, porque cumplió años el día 23 del mes pasado... Aunque ya te felicité, vuelvo a hacerlo... ¡Felicidades!!**

* * *

**4. El error de Harry**

Es difícil enumerar cuantas cosas interesante sucedieron en la vida de Victoire tres días después de su llegada a Londres. Quizás para cualquier londinense esas cosas 'interesantes' formaban parte de su rutinaria existencia en la gran ciudad, pero para aquella jovencita de dieciséis años todo resultaba fascinante. Nada mas llegar a la capital británica, recibió la llamada de su protector padre que le aleccionó una vez mas sobre los peligros de vivir en una gran urbe, y de cómo debía comportarse ante esos peligros. Victoire escuchó pacientemente todo lo que su cauteloso progenitor le decía, y que resultaba ser lo mismo que le había dicho una y otra vez desde que se enteró que su hija aceptaba la beca que le ofrecían en el Imperial Collage London para estudiar Geología. Luego, tras más de una hora de charla con su padre, y un breve saludo a su madre, ella misma llamó a Lenny, y su conversación no fue demasiado fluida…

"—_Hola Lenny, llegué al fin._

—_Me alegro Vic—La voz tímida del muchacho se oyó al otro lado del auricular telefónico._

—_No imaginas lo grande que es esto, es fascinante. Ojalá pudieses estar aquí. Tía Ginny vive en un precioso adosado en Islington. Me encanta—Victoire no podía frenar su entusiasmo._

—_Genial._

—_La semana que viene comienzo las clases, estoy un poco nerviosa, pero estoy segura que me adaptaré pronto a todo. Ya sabes como soy—Hizo una pequeña pausa al darse cuenta que era ella quien lo hablaba todo—Lenny, ¿Sigues ahí?_

—_Por supuesto._

—_¿Me echas de menos?—Preguntó la joven azorada._

—_Mucho._

—_Y yo a ti. Nos veremos en Navidad y hablaremos, te llevaré un regalo…_

—_Tú serás mi regalo—Afirmó él con voz dulce._

—_¡Oh Lenny! Eres un encanto. Cuídate mucho…"_

Y ese fue el fin de la conversación. Porque Lenny no era un chico de muchas palabras, y ella lo sabía. Realmente él no era lo que ella había soñado, pero tenía un carácter dulce y encantador, y ciertamente lo echaba de menos. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que su relación pudiese denominarse noviazgo. Todo lo referente a su beca y a su viaje había sido demasiado rápido, y por el contrario, Lenny resultó demasiado lento. El último día antes de embarcarse en su maravillosa primera aventura, él le dijo algo parecido a un _te quiero_, y ella no supo que contestar. Victoire fantaseaba con viajar por el mundo como su tío Charlie. Lenny por el contrario era un chico hogareño y adoraba Ottery, en más de una ocasión había mencionado su deseo de no abandonar el pueblo y vivir en él por siempre. No tenían nada en común. Salvo haber estudiado en la misma escuela y vivir en la misma zona, no había nada mas que los uniese. Sin embargo, ella lo añoraba y eso debía significar algo, porque no echaba en falta de igual forma al resto de sus amigos del pueblo. Tal vez Lenny con el tiempo podría cambiar de opinión y se decidiese a recorrer el mundo con a su lado, y tal vez, entonces, sólo entonces, Victoire podría decirle ese _te quiero_ que no pudo salir de su garganta un instante antes de subir al tren, mientras los ojos pardos del joven se clavaban en los de ella. Porque Lenny le gustaba, pero no era lo que había soñado.

Para Ron el resto de la semana también había sido inmejorable. Superado el capítulo de las dichosas pastas de la insufrible jefaza del segundo piso, todo iba sobre ruedas. Se había adaptado con una facilidad sorprendente a su nuevo trabajo. Era cierto que su experiencia en puestos similares y anteriores le ayudó a ello. Pero también debía agradecérselo a Madam Rosmerta, y a Lavender, que siempre le tendían una mano en lo que necesitaba para salir de algún atolladero que generalmente él mismo creaba. Cada mañana subía las tazas de café a las ocupadas personas que llenaban de vida la segunda y tercera planta del edificio, y luego unas horas mas tarde, las regresaba a la cafetería, vacías. Y junto a las tazas siempre había un pequeño plato de porcelana blanco en el que únicamente quedaban unas migas esparcidas por su superficie. Era parte de su trabajo que un par de veces a la semana uno de ellos se quedase después de su horario habitual para limpiar la cafetería, la máquina de café y la pequeña cocina. Lavender lo hacía los martes y Ron acordó quedarse los viernes. Resultó ser un empleo sencillo, la gente era agradable con él. Había hecho buenas migas con Seamus, que visitaba la cafetería cada vez que tenía un hueco libre. Y Rosmerta parecía haber olvidado por completo el desafortunado comentario que Ron le hizo a Hermione aquella mañana cuando apenas llevaba veinticuatro horas en el puesto. No podía pedir más, porque simplemente no aspiraba a más. Aquello le hacía feliz, y libre, y esas eran sus mayores aspiraciones en la vida.

Era domingo, y en aquel adosado de la calle Bromfield en el distrito de Islington, comenzaba a respirarse algo de vida. Fue Ginny la primera en poner los pies fuera del colchón de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de preparar el desayuno para su familia. Era reconfortante tener a Ron y a Victoire viviendo dentro de las paredes de su casa. Se sentía menos sola de esa forma, y le daban alegría a su triste existencia. James llenaba sus horas de felicidad pero también le recordaba demasiado aquello que le hacía infeliz. Sin embargo, su hermano y su sobrina conseguían que su mente estuviese más ocupada cuando se encontraba fuera del trabajo, logrando que Harry no se colase de improviso en sus horas bajas dentro de su terca y roja cabeza, como siempre solía suceder. Unos pequeños pasitos se oyeron bajar lentamente por la escalera. Ginny sonrió sin dejar de preparar el apetitoso desayuno, era James.

—Hola mami—Saludó con su vocecita infantil mientras se frotaba los ojitos.

—Hola mi amor.

Ginny dejó lo que estaba haciendo y abrazó a su hijo besándolo a continuación sobre su oscuro y despeinado cabello.

—Sabes que no debes bajar solo las escaleras. Puedes caerte y te harías mucho daño—Le regañó sin elevar el tono de voz, pero con el rostro muy serio.

James torció el gesto mientras se sentaba con dificultad sobre su elevada sillita de madera.

—¿Haces tortitas?—Inquirió con afán de desviar el enfado de su madre y evitar así que continuase con su regañina.

—Así es, a tu padrino le vuelven loco—Argumentó Ginny, intentando no sonreír, sabiendo cuales eran las intenciones que ocultaba la absurda pregunta de su hijo.

—A mí también—Afirmó el pequeño.

James adoraba a Ron, y éste daba su vida por aquel muchachito de tres años. Cuando Ginny y Harry le ofrecieron ser el padrino de su bebé, Ron casi lloró de la emoción y no dudó un solo instante en aceptar tan grato ofrecimiento. Desde ese día se creó un vínculo especial entre ambos, a pesar de la innegable diferencia de edad. James imitaba en todo a su tío, era su ejemplo a seguir, y Ginny siempre dudaba si era saludable para su pequeño que pretendiese copiar a su padrino constantemente. Porque aunque Ginny sentía debilidad por Ron, a pesar de que cuando eran niños siempre lograba sacarla de quicio, también debía admitir que los pequeños defectos de Ron superaban en número a sus grandes virtudes, y James imitaba de igual forma lo bueno y lo malo de su pelirrojo padrino. De todas formas, Ginny decidió no preocuparse aun por eso, James sólo tenía tres años y esperaba que cuando llegase a tener casi treinta como Ron, su cabeza estuviese un poco más amueblada que la de su terco e inseguro hermano.

Vertió un par de cucharadas de azúcar en el café recién hecho y se acercó a la ventana de su casita en Aldrige, en el cosmopolita distrito de Notting Hill, con la taza caliente en la mano. Pudo ver a través de los cristales como la gente caminaba por la acera y paseaba en bicicleta bajo la sombra de los olmos. Era un día inusualmente soleado y caluroso para estar en la segunda semana de Septiembre. Sus verdes ojos se quedaron fijos en una pequeña familia que pasaba justo frente a su ventana. Se sentía más solo que nunca. Aquella casa le venía grande, sobre todo cuando James no la llenaba con sus risas y sus continuos juegos. Harry necesitaba a ese niño cerca de él. El pequeño era el único capaz de hacerle olvidar lo vacío que encontraba desde que Ginny le pidió el divorcio. Y Harry no soportaba la soledad, porque esa sensación lo había acompañado toda su vida desde que con apenas un año quedó huérfano y fue a vivir a Surrey con sus tíos y su primo Dudley. Ninguno de ellos le dedicó el tiempo y el cariño que él necesitaba, y siempre se sintió sólo aun estando acompañado. Un poco antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad dejó para siempre el hogar de sus tíos, y ahora únicamente mantenía una relación cordial y casi amigable con su primo. Por aquel entonces, Harry necesitaba unas vacaciones en un lugar en donde nada pudiese recordarle a su anterior vida y pensar únicamente en lo nuevo que comenzaba a vivir.

_Corría el mes de Junio, acababa de finalizar sus estudios en un instituto de Surrey y se dirigía a Londres para ingresar en la universidad. Una vez allí se quedaría en alguna residencia de estudiantes del campus y viviría de la pequeña herencia de sus padres y de lo que ganase con algún trabajo extra. Sin saber cómo ocurrió el destino quiso que el viejo coche de Harry se quedase sin gasolina cerca del pintoresco pueblo de Ottery, y no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a pie a la primera gasolinera que encontrase en su camino. No tardó en llegar, y fue allí donde vio un anuncio en el que una familia ofrecía una habitación para quien quisiera alquilarla. Harry no tenía intención de quedarse a pasar sus vacaciones en aquel pequeño pueblo, sin embargo pensó que el lugar quedaba muy cercano al mar y no iba a estar nada mal pasar los meses más calurosos del año allí. Ottery St Mary, más conocida simplemente como "Ottery" era una de las ciudades más antiguas e históricas de Inglaterra, protegida por colinas y rodeada de pintorescos pueblos. Se encontraba situada en el distrito de East Devon de Devon, cerca de un río, a unos diez kilómetros al este de Exeter y con una población que apenas sobrepasaba los siete mil habitantes, pero muy, muy cercana al mar. Así que esa fue razón suficiente para que Harry decidiese buscar la dirección de aquella familia. De esa forma conoció a los Weasley, a todos, y aquel verano se convirtió en la época más feliz de su vida. Se dio cuenta que era posible tener grandes amigos, como Ron con el que a pesar de ser completamente diferente congenió desde el primer día. Y esa amistad perduró aun cuando Harry dejó el hogar de los Weasley para instalarse en Londres. Solía visitarlos por navidad y durante las vacaciones de verano, y ellos lo trataban como a uno más de la familia. Sin embargo entre Ginny y él no hubo amor a primera vista, y fue únicamente al año siguiente en el momento en que la pelirroja se trasladó a Londres para ingresar en la universidad cuando Harry comenzó a notar que la chica no le era indiferente y que no le gustaba nada que saliese con otros muchachos, como Dean Thomas. Dean y Ginny se conocieron el primer año universitario de ella y comenzaron a salir juntos, su relación duró más de lo que Harry pudo soportar. Y un buen día, cuando Ginny se graduó, Harry le confesó lo que sentía por ella. Eso sembró en la joven un mar de dudas porque desde hacía algún tiempo sabía que su aprecio por el discreto joven de ojos verdes había aumentado considerablemente. Ginny puso fin a su relación con Dean, que no tuvo más que aceptarlo y resignarse. Unos meses después, Harry y Ginny se hicieron novios y tras un par de años de noviazgo, pusieron broche de oro a su relación casándose en la hermosa iglesia parroquial St Mary en Ottery. La culminación de su felicidad vino un año después cuando Ginny dio a luz al pequeño James Potter. _

Harry continuaba con la mirada fija en la calle que se veía desde su ventana. La pequeña familia ya había desaparecido y su café comenzaba a enfriarse. ¿A dónde había ido a parar toda aquella felicidad que sintió una vez? Ya no quedaba nada de aquellos buenos momentos. Hacía más de un año que no tenía contacto con la familia de su ex mujer. No soportaría mirar a los ojos de Molly después haber hecho lo que hizo. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que su gran amistad con Ron aun continuase. Él deseaba saber su versión, pero su versión no estaba muy alejada de lo que probablemente Ginny le había contado a los Weasley. Se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió un sorbo escupiéndolo al instante. El café se había enfriado, igual que se había enfriado su amistad con Ron. O tal vez no. Debía averiguarlo, saber si su mejor amigo aun seguía siéndolo. Se apartó lentamente de la ventana con aire pensativo. Si Ron deseaba saber su versión de lo que sucedió, él se la daría. Y después sabría si esa amistad era tan fuerte como siempre había pensado que sería. Sin más preámbulos, dejó la taza fría sobre la encimera de la cocina y después de vestirse, abandonó su casita con el valor suficiente para hablar con el pelirrojo y aclarar al fin las cosas entre ellos. Sin embargo ese valor fue menguando a medida que avanzaba por las calles hacia el metro que lo llevaría a la zona donde vivía Ginny. Cruzaba en ese instante el distrito de Kensington y Chelsea. El sol le pegaba con fuerza en la cara. Ya no caminaba con tanta rapidez y decisión. Temía que Ron no reaccionase como él esperaba. Le daba pavor sentir que también lo perdía a él si este no aceptaba su explicación y no le perdonaba su fatídico error. Tragó saliva, ya no deseaba hablar con Ron. Sin proponérselo, Harry terminó en Pitt St, justo delante de la puerta del apartamento donde residía Hermione. No lo dudó y tocó suavemente en la puerta con los nudillos.

—Harry.

Cormac había abierto la puerta. Iba ataviado con ropa informal nada parecido a cómo solía ir vestido en un día no festivo. Llevaba puesta una camiseta gris de manga corta y un pantalón de chándal a juego. Por su atuendo parecía que iba a correr o a hacer ejercicio.

—Hola Cormac… ¿Ibais a salir?

—Yo sí, voy a hacer un poco de footing por el parque.

—¿Hermione no te acompaña?

—¿Hermione?—Rió sonoramente—Ese nombre y la palabra deporte no van unidas Harry. Pasa está en su despacho trabajando, como siempre.

Cormac dejó a Harry espacio para que pasara, y luego tras despedirse, salió de su casa silbando alegremente. El joven caminó lentamente por el pasillo del apartamento hacia el despacho de su amiga y pronto escuchó el monótono sonido que producía el teclado de Hermione. Para no asustarla golpeó suavemente con los nudillos antes de pasar, a pesar de que la puerta se encontraba abierta. Hermione contestó sin mirar a la persona que entraba.

—Pasa.

—No deberías trabajar tanto Hermione, pasas más de la mitad de tu vida frente a esa pantalla.

La joven dejó de mirar hacia su ordenador al percatarse que aquella voz de hombre no pertenecía al que compartía su vida con ella en aquella casa.

—¡Harry! Cielos que sorpresa ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Aun no lo sé. Te mentiría si te dijese que he venido expresamente a visitarte. Salí de casa con una idea en la cabeza y la perdí por el camino.

Hermione frunció el ceño sin comprender ni una sola palabra. Dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él pasándole una mano por el brazo obligándolo a seguirla.

—Vamos, sentémonos en el sofá y charlemos un poco.

Y así juntos llegaron al salón. Era un espacio amplio, como el resto de las habitaciones de la casa. Harry lo recorrió con la mirada, demasiado frío. Siempre había pensado que la casa de su mejor amiga no tenia ningún parecido con lo que él consideraba un verdadero hogar. No como lo que había conocido cuando vivió en casa de los Weasley, o cuando fundó su familia junto a Ginny. No había vida en aquella casa que pasaba solitaria la mayor parte de las horas del día. Harry no se sentó, estaba nervioso y no podía quedarse quieto. Se liberó del brazo de Hermione y comenzó a caminar un poco por la enorme estancia, parándose de vez en cuando frente a algún retrato y mirándolo abstraído sin verlo siquiera. Luego emitía un profundo suspiro y se alejaba de la imagen volviendo a caminar por la habitación. Hermione tampoco tomó asiento, se quedó de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho sin quitar el ojo del extraño recorrido que hacía su amigo. Harry estaba más triste que nunca y ella no sabía que hacer o que decir para aliviar un poco su pesar.

—¿Cuándo lo superarás?—Preguntó con voz suave sin apartar de él su mirada.

Harry se detuvo una vez mas y volvió a suspirar. Tragó saliva con dificultad y sus ojos se humedecieron. Hermione sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

—No soporto verla junto a Dean, otra vez.

—Ginny y Dean no están juntos. Si fuese así yo lo sabría.

Harry le sonrió con melancolía, entendiendo que Hermione trataba de darle ánimos sin saber que no iba a conseguirlo.

—Tengo que hablar con Ron—Musitó.

—¿Ron?... ¿Te refieres al camarero?—Inquirió la joven frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, me refiero al hermano de Ginny. Quiere una explicación de lo que sucedió y yo debo dársela.

—¿Por qué? Harry te equivocas, tú no le debes nada a nadie—Añadió Hermione mientras se acercaba al joven.

—A él sí. A Ron mas que a nadie. Es mi mejor amigo, casi como un hermano. El padrino de James, al que tú adoras. Y no sé cual será su reacción.

—Ginny ya le habrá contado la verdad, y no varía mucho de la tuya…

—¡Pero él quiere oír la mía!—Harry subió inconscientemente el tono de voz.

—¿Para qué? No, no contestes, te lo diré yo. Para tener una excusa de poder insultarte a gusto y desquitarse así de lo que ocurrió con Ginny…

—¡No Hermione! ¡Te equivocas! Tú no lo conoces. Ron no es así, él quiere creerme. No desea juzgarme sin que yo me explique antes. Pero si mi explicación no le convence, entonces además de perder a mi esposa, habré perdido también a mi mejor amigo—Concluyó respirando con tanta violencia que casi le costaba hablar.

Hermione no supo que decir. Era asombroso el ímpetu con el que Harry defendía a ese pelirrojo entrometido y ella no podía rebatirle, ni impedir que fuese a hablar con él. Porque como Harry muy bien había dicho, ella no conocía a Ron absolutamente de nada. Pero no deseaba que nadie le hiciera daño. Harry estaba ya demasiado herido y algo le hacía desconfiar de Ron. Su experiencia con aquel joven pecoso no había sido muy buena y le tenía un poco de recelo. Temía que su mejor amigo saliese aun mas herido después de que mantuviese una conversación con el hermano de Ginny.

—¿Es tan importante para ti hablar con él?—Preguntó ella mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Harry asintió. Hermione tomó aire y luego lo expulsó lentamente—Entonces hazlo.

—Tengo que llamarlo antes. No puedo ir a casa de Ginny, lo sabes—Murmuró mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón su teléfono móvil y marcaba con dedos temblorosos un número.

Hermione seguía sin estar de acuerdo con aquella llamada. Solía fiarse mucho de la primera impresión que le causaba una persona al conocerla y su primera impresión sobre Ron Weasley no había sido precisamente buena. No entendía que podían tener en común dos personas tan dispares como esos dos hombres para considerarse tan buenos amigos. Era incapaz de razonar porque para Harry era tan importante la opinión de Ron en todo aquel asunto ¡Por el amor de Dios! Harry era idiota, se trataba del hermano de su ex esposa. Hermione no tenia dudas de a favor de quien inclinaría Ron su balanza y difícilmente sería a favor de Harry. Oyó como su amigo quedaba en un conocido restaurante cerca del Tamesis con el joven Weasley y como, a juzgar por el rostro aliviado de Harry, éste no ponía objeciones para la cita. Luego colgó, besó a Hermione en la mejilla y abandonó la casa cerrando con delicadeza el portón de la entrada. Hermione se pasó resignada la mano por el rostro y por el cabello, resopló y se hundió entre los suaves cojines del sofá sabiendo que al día siguiente, en la oficina, tendría que ser una vez más el hombro sobre el que Harry volvería a llorar.

Arrastraba las orejas olisqueando con desidia el asfalto de la conocida Halsmere Road en el barrio londinense de Lambeth. Era un Basset Hound blanco con enormes manchas de color canela. Sus cortas patas caminaban con paso lento, al lado de su desesperada dueña. Luna siempre pensó que aceptar aquel regalo de hocico húmedo y toneladas de piel había sido un grave error. Su padre lo hizo con muy buena intención para que su hija tuviese algo mas en que ocupar su mente que en el estresante trabajo al que se dedicaba. Y de esa forma, un día de Navidad de hacía tres años, Nargle llegó a su vida envuelto en un estrambótico lazo azul. Resultó ser obstinado, perezoso, y prefería comer y dormir a ejercitar su robusto cuerpo. Y nunca en ningún caso y bajo ningún concepto le obedecía, y ella continuaba sin acostumbrase a que aquel animal le llevase siempre la contraria. Siguieron caminado con lentitud por la misma calle. La gente pasaba por su lado y la saludaba alegremente. Lambeth era su barrio, el lugar donde compartía hogar con su padre, Xenophilius Lovegood y aquella su calle, donde se ubicaba su casa familiar. Vivir con su progenitor era prácticamente vivir sola. El señor Lovegood dirigía un periódico El quisquilloso, donde se publicaban noticias extravagantes y atrevidas. La publicación que nadie solía comprar, pero que paradójicamente, arrasaba en ventas. Y pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su periódico. Eso, unido a la muerte de su madre cuando era una niña de apenas nueve años, había conseguido que Luna Lovegood creciese con un amplio concepto de lo que significaba ser una persona con ideas propias, independiente y autosuficiente. Tiró con fuerza de la correa del testarudo animal que había vuelto a detenerse, y la miraba con sus ojitos lagrimosos y melancólicos.

—¡Maldita sea Nargle, muévete de una vez!—Exclamó tirando del trozo de cuero con mas fuerza.

Pero el perro no se movió y dejó clavadas en el suelo sus cuatro patas recubiertas de piel colgante. Luna tiró una vez mas, refunfuñó, maldijo varias veces haciendo hincapié en el origen de la raza del animal para luego darse por vencida y sentarse en el escalón de la acera junto a Nargle, que continuaba mirándola de la misma forma.

—Tú ganas, bicho idiota.

Entonces Nargle ladró con fuerza y se oyeron risas detrás de su espalda. Luna torció el cuello para averiguar quienes se mofaban de ella y entonces se dio cuenta que tal vez no debió haberse girado.

—No lograrás sacar provecho de él si sigues hablándole de esa forma.

Era Rolf, su aterciopelada voz logró enfadarla aun más.

—Llegó el que todo lo sabe.

—No seas sarcástica conmigo Luna, sabes que no me molesta que lo hagas así que ahórratelo. ¡Ven Nargle, ven aquí muchacho!—Llamó al perro dándose unos golpecitos en las rodillas.

Como si no se tratase del mismo animal tozudo y desobediente, el perro salió disparado hacia el joven que comenzó a acariciarlo con ternura y vivacidad. Luna chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos sin levantar su trasero de la acera.

—¡Cielos Rolf! No dejes que ese animal te ensucie el pantalón con sus patas.

Las tripas de Luna se encogieron y comenzaron a retorcerse como si fuesen una serpiente mudando su escamosa piel. Era ella, Susan, la insoportable novia de Rolf.

—No pasa nada cariño—Dijo él sin dejar de acariciar al entusiasmado perro. Susan lo miró con un gesto de reprobación dibujado en su pecoso rostro, así que pronto cambió de opinión—De acuerdo, Nargle baja al suelo, vamos, vamos.

Luna no pudo aguantar por más tiempo sentada, y de un brinco se puso en pie. Vivir en Lambeth le gustaba, era un barrio bonito con las fachadas de las casas decoradas con ladrillos vistos y sus avenidas ensombrecidas por las enormes copas de los árboles que salpicaban los acerados. Era un ambiente encantador y melancólico. Le gustaba aquello, pero lo único que no soportaba de aquel hermoso lugar era simplemente que Susan y Rolf también vivían allí. No en su misma, pero si muy próximos a ella, y solía encontrárselos constantemente paseando juntos. Rolf era su amigo, lo había sido desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntos y él se mudo a Lambeth. Luna lo adoraba, era un chico tierno, fiel y sensato. Y siempre le había deseado lo mejor en la vida. Pero su deseo no se había cumplido porque un buen día Susan Bones se cruzó en su camino. Rolf era tan adorable y manejable que una personalidad así en manos de una mujer como Susan era peligroso. Ella lo anulaba por completo, Rolf no tenia mas opinión que la que tuviese su querida novia. Ella dirigía su vida y también la de él, y aquello molestaba sobremanera a Luna, que creía fervientemente que las personas podían enamorarse sin necesidad de subyugarse al otro. No, Luna no estaba enamorada de Rolf, pero era su amiga y deseaba que fuese feliz y algo dentro de ella le decía que a pesar de aparentarlo, él no era dichoso y que tal vez aun no se había percatado de ello, porque simplemente Susan no le había dado la oportunidad, el espacio, y el tiempo suficiente para que pudiese comprenderlo.

—Hola Rolf. No entiendo cómo eres capaz de lograr que este perro cabezota te haga caso. Eres el único que lo consigue—Comentó Luna mientras se acercaba a la pareja intentando no mirar demasiado a Susan.

—Con cariño Luna, todos lo necesitamos y los animales no son una excepción—Puntualizó el joven agarrando por un extremo la correa de cuero de Nargle y entregándosela a su amiga.

—¿Crees que no soy cariñosa con él?

Susan bufó y rodó los ojos como si la pregunta fuese absurda porque la respuesta era demasiado obvia. Luna frunció los labios y apretó con fuerza la tira de piel que tenía en las manos.

—Yo no he dicho eso, creo que no le tienes paciencia—Aclaró Rolf notando como se creaba una incómoda tensión entre las dos mujeres.

Luna sonrió, aceptando que el joven tenía mucha razón en su observación. Se produjo de repente un desagradable silencio entre los tres. La sensación de que alguien sobraba allí comenzó a apoderarse de Luna, pero tenía una cosa clara, ella no era la que estorbaba. Aun así, tiró de la correa de Nargle que sin comprender nada miraba a Rolf con excitación, deseoso de que el hombre volviese a permitirle subir a sus rodillas, por esa razón aunque notaba los insistentes tirones de su dueña no movía del lugar ni uno de los pliegues de su piel.

—Espero que disfrutéis del resto de vuestro paseo. Nos vemos mañana en la empresa Rolf… ¡Vamos Nargle! Es hora de irse.

El perro la miró unos segundos, y luego giró sus lagrimosos ojos hacia Rolf. El hombre le dio unos suaves golpecitos en la cabeza y añadió.

—Haz caso a tu dueña… vamos, muévete.

Nargle ladró y de repente comenzó a caminar. Luna miró agradecida a su compañero volviendo a su rutinario paseo dominical, intentando conseguir que el perro mantuviese el paso junto a ella.

—Ni siquiera se digna a saludarme. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que tiene contra mí. Tengo una vaga sospecha—Comentó Susan mirando a su novio de arriba abajo.

—Olvídalo porque no es lo que piensas ¿O acaso estás celosa?

—¿De Luna Lovegood? ¿Bromeas? Tú jamás te fijarías en alguien tan amargado como ella, pero eso no significa que ella no sienta algo más por ti.

Rolf rió a mandíbula batiente, su novia lo miró con incredulidad. No era un chiste lo que había pretendido decir, así que no entendía a qué venía aquella carcajada. Sin añadir nada más, Rolf pasó un brazo por los hombros de su pelirroja novia y la empujó levemente para que caminase junto a él. Pronto se perdieron por la esquina contraria por la que había desaparecido Luna y su testarudo Nargle.

Se había hecho un lío terrible con el metro y por eso llegaba casi media hora tarde. Esperaba fervientemente que su amigo no se hubiese marchado del restaurante pensando que él no había querido acudir a la cita. Por suerte no fue así, y cuando Ron cruzó la puerta del local, Harry aun seguía allí, sentado a la mesa con una copa de agua fría frente a él. Era un lugar sencillo muy cercano al Rio Tamesis. Predominaba la madera de roble en la decoración y la moqueta escarlata en el suelo. Harry levantó una mano para llamar la atención de su amigo. Estaba nervioso, y sentía como su corazón le palpitaba con rabia percibiendo cada latido en su cuello. Era extraña esa sensación, sobre todo con Ron, con el cual las cosas siempre habían sido muy sencillas.

—Siento la tardanza. Aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a esta ciudad—Se disculpó el pelirrojo extendiéndole la mano a Harry—Me alegro que no te hayas marchado.

—No te preocupes, imaginé que te había ocurrido algo así… ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Una cerveza, muy fría, estoy muerto de sed.

Harry chasqueó los dedos y el camarero llegó presto a la mesa, apuntó su pedido y se marchó inmediatamente. Ron dejó su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla, y luego se sentó mirando con impaciencia el lugar por donde se había ido el camarero.

—¿Qué tal está Victoire?—Preguntó Harry para romper el hielo.

—Si la vieses no la reconocerías. Ha crecido mucho en este último año. Está tan bonita como su madre, por eso Bill casi ni puede dormir. No quería que viniese, sólo tiene dieciséis años, pero ya sabes lo cabezota que somos los Weasley y a pesar de su delicado aspecto francés, Victoire es casi más Weasley que cualquiera de nosotros.

Harry rió ante la observación de su amigo. Ron divisó al camarero que se acercaba con su jarra de cerveza helada. Casi no tuvo tiempo el hombre de dejarla sobre la mesa cuando el pelirrojo ya la engullía con avidez dejándola casi por la mitad.

—No imaginas lo que he corrido para intentar llegar lo menos tarde posible a esta cita.

—¿Sabes porque estamos aquí?—Inquirió Harry mirando a Ron fijamente a los ojos.

—Creo que sí. Supongo que para mantener una conversación pendiente entre nosotros.

—Así es… Y puedo asegurarte que no es nada fácil para mí…

—Lo sé…

—No, no lo sabes Ron. No puedes ni siquiera imaginarlo, pero debo hacerlo ¿Prefieres que comamos antes algo, o vamos directo al grano?

—Yo soy más comprensivo si tengo el buche lleno—Apuntó Ron con una media sonrisa.

Harry asintió y con un nuevo chasquido de dedos llamó la atención del camarero que no tardó ni medio segundo en regresar a la mesa. Anotó sus pedidos y en menos de media hora Ron ya hincaba el diente a su enorme filetón de buey asado. Harry por el contrario solo había pedido un poco de ensalada, y lo único que hacía era marear los tomates Cherry y las endivias de un lugar a otro del plato. Era incapaz de tragar nada porque el corazón hacía rato que se había instalado en la boca de su estómago. A pesar de no quitar las manos de su enorme filete, Ron tampoco apartaba la mirada de su abatido amigo. Entendía que para Harry aquella situación no era nada sencilla y por esa razón decidió no alargar más la agonía del que hasta hacía poco había pertenecido a su familia. En tres bocados terminó con su comida y dijo mientras apuraba el resto de la jarra de cerveza, y se limpiaba con una servilleta los labios.

—Muy bien Harry, soy todo oídos.

Harry, sobresaltado, dejó caer bruscamente el tenedor sobre el plato de ensalada. Tragó ruidosamente saliva, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a aquello que no deseaba volver a revivir y mucho menos delante de Ron. Sin embargo necesitaba hacerlo, porque eso liberaría un poco mas la carga que guardaba en su interior. Con un suave movimiento empujó el plato de verduras alejándolo de él, colocó los codos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos de las manos y frotándolas con ansiedad. Luego tomó aire, miró a Ron a los ojos y toda su verdad comenzó a visualizarse una vez más dentro de su martirizada mente…

"_Nada indicaba que aquel once de Julio de hacia un año, iba a significar el principio del fin de su feliz existencia. Llevaban meses preparando aquella despedida de soltero. Neville se casaba con Hannah su novia de toda la vida desde que dejase el colegio. Llevaban tanto tiempo juntos sin concretar nada, que aquella fiesta debía ser sonada. Las chicas habían organizado la suya propia el mismo día que los chicos. El clima parecía estar de su lado porque había sido un día perfecto y la noche se presumía inmejorable. Ginny se despidió de Harry con un beso, agarró su bolso y después de llamar a la niñera para asegurarse que James ya dormía en casa de ésta, abandonó el hogar familiar y se subió al coche de Hermione, que impaciente había hecho sonar el claxon al menos cinco veces. Rolf, Dean y Seamus no tardaron en tocar al llamador de su puerta y los cuatro pusieron rumbo a la casa de Neville. _

_Cenaron en un restaurante muy conocido en la plaza de Piccadilly Circus en el distrito de Westminster. Aquel era un marco ideal para una celebración como la que aquellos hombres se disponían a llevar a cabo. El plan era sencillo, comer en un buen restaurante, tomar unas copas en un Pub de moda y terminar la noche en algún local de streeptess femenino, en donde poder reírse a gusto del mal trago que harían pasar al tímido de Neville cuando alguna de las chicas semi desnudas se sentase sobre sus rodillas. Y así lo hicieron, la cena fue todo un éxito, comieron, bebieron, cantaron y rieron a placer. Las copas en el Pub estuvieron aun mejor, incluso Neville se atrevió a bailar en el centro de la pista aunque los demás prefirieron no haber tenido que presenciar tal atrocidad. Para ese entonces todos iban más que alegres gracias a las elevadas dosis de alcohol, y al hecho de que no tomaron la misma bebida durante todo el tiempo y se dedicaron a mezclar diferentes tipos de licores. Para Seamus y Dean no fue muy traumático, ellos aguantaban bastante bien las copas, pero para Neville, Rolf y sobre todo para Harry que no acostumbraban a beber la cosa comenzaba a ser preocupante. Cuando abandonaron el Pub, Neville cantaba a pleno pulmón los grandes éxitos de los Beatles y Rolf le hacía la segunda voz, desgañitándose de igual forma. Dean no podía dejar de reír con semejante espectáculo y Seamus caminaba junto a Harry, que daba tumbos de un lugar a otro con las gafas torcidas y una sonrisa boba de oreja a oreja, tropezando constantemente. _

_La sala de streeptess estaba hasta la bandera de hombres que solían visitar ese tipo de lugares de forma rutinaria, o que como en el caso de nuestra pandilla de amigos, celebraban algo especial. El club mostraba varios espectáculos de chicas a la vez. Neville y los suyos ocuparon un lugar cerca de uno de los escenarios donde había una barra de metal y las stripers bailaban agarradas a ella, mostrando una habilidad sorprendente para el contorsionismo. Pidieron una ronda más de bebidas y sus estados de emociones habían aumentado considerablemente. Neville estaba fuera de sí, el alcohol le había hecho perder todo decoro posible y se estiraba como un chicle para meter en la tirita del tanga de la bailarina un hermoso billete de 50 £ que la chica le agradeció con un seductor guiño. Y entonces apareció lo que luego se convertiría en la pesadilla y el grave error de Harry. La sexy camarera que traía la ronda de bebidas que habían pedido. Llegó casi pasando desapercibida, los cinco pares de ojos masculinos estaban centrados en la chica que subía con destreza por la fría barra metálica. La joven fue depositando las bebidas sobre la mesa con pausa, la suficiente para que los chicos se percatasen de su presencia. Una vez cumplido su cometido la camarera se marchó agitando sugerentemente sus caderas hipnotizando con aquel contoneo a los cinco hombres. _

—_¡Eshte sitio me gushta!—Vocifero Neville en el oído de Dean y volvió a sacar otro billete de su bolsillo, esta vez un poco inferior introduciéndolo una vez mas en la ropa interior de la joven que bailaba._

_Dean sonrió y miro de soslayo a Seamus que se mantenía casi tan sereno como él. Ambos rieron de forma cómplice al ver lo entusiasmado que se mostraba el homenajeado. Terminaron la ronda de bebidas, y Dean propuso pedir una más y marcharse a casa. Los relojes estaban a punto de marcar las tres de la mañana y el estado de sus compañeros no estaba ya para mucha más fiesta. Entonces regresó la misma camarera y anotó una vez más el pedido, el que sería el último de aquella fatídica noche..."_

—Recuerdo que ella trajo las bebidas, recuerdo que hablamos… y luego, los gritos de Ginny me despertaron y… aquella camarera estaba tumbada junto a mí, en nuestra cama, desnuda.

Ron cerró los ojos y emitió un fuerte resoplido. Harry le había contado la misma versión que Ginny. Intentó calmarse, mantuvo el silencio durante unos segundos y luego inquirió con voz seca.

—¿Qué pasó en el espacio de tiempo desde que hablas con esa mujer y Ginny os encuentra juntos?

Harry se frotó con desesperación el rostro y luego el cabello. Ron tensaba la mandíbula y también los puños a espera de la respuesta de su amigo.

—No lo sé Ron, ojala pudiese recordarlo, pero por mas que lo intento ningún instante de esos momentos perdidos regresan a mi memoria… ¿Entiendes cómo me siento? Todo parece indicar que le fui infiel a Ginny, pero… me conoces Ron, sabes que sería incapaz de hacerle daño. Me torturo día a día pensando que tal vez no sucedió nada entre esa chica y yo, que todo fue un error, un malentendido que no llegamos a subsanar y si fue así, si perdí a Ginny por nada… No sé Ron, no se que lo haría.

—¿Y Neville, Dean, tal vez Seamus, pueden dar certeza de que abandonaste el club con ella?

—Ninguno de ellos me vio abandonar el local, cuando fueron a darse cuenta yo ya no estaba allí.

Ron se pasó pensativo y confuso la mano por su rojo cabello. Resopló con fuerza y luego añadió mirando fijamente a los llorosos ojos de su amigo.

—Quiero creer que no traicionaste a mi hermana Harry, pero nada está a tu favor. Amaneciste con aquella mujer en tu cama. Ginny la vio, fue testigo con sus propios ojos de tu supuesta, dejémoslo así, infidelidad...—Hizo una pausa, quedándose una vez mas envuelto en sus pensamientos y en su confusión. De repente, sus azules ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y exclamó—¡La chica! La camarera esa. Ella debe saber bien que sucedió, Harry deberías buscarla. Ir al lugar donde trabajaba y preguntarle si…

—Cuando tu hermana nos descubrió la camarera huyó de mi casa despavorida—Harry no dejó que Ron siguiese hablando. El pelirrojo, lejos de molestarse por la interrupción de su amigo, puso interés en lo que éste iba a contarle—Y Ginny también se fue sin dejar que le diese ninguna explicación, de todas maneras no hubiese podido explicar algo que desconocía. Me olvidé por completo de la camarera. Mi única prioridad era tratar de alcanzar a Ginny y convencerla para que volviese a casa. Se había refugiado con James en el apartamento de Hermione, me costó días convencerla de que tal vez no había ocurrido nada entre aquella chica y yo, que no lo recordaba y que probablemente todo se debía a un mal entendido. Le rogué, le supliqué que me diese el beneficio de la duda, por nuestro matrimonio, por nuestro hijo. Al principio se negó, pero luego, gracias a la intervención y a los consejos de Hermione, el corazón de Ginny se fue ablandando y me dio la oportunidad de contarle lo que sucedió aquella noche. Ella misma sugirió que fuésemos a hablar con aquella mujer para que nos aclarase la verdad. Y así lo hicimos, fuimos a ese local, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Justamente el día después de lo sucedido en mi casa, había renunciado al trabajo. El dueño del lugar no supo darnos una pista concreta de su nuevo paradero y de esa forma, ni Ginny ni yo pudimos aclarar nunca lo que realmente sucedió. Ni siquiera soy capaz de recordar su rostro, creo que si me la cruzase por la calle, no podría saber que es ella. Ginny decidió darme una segunda oportunidad y durante los dos meses siguientes continuamos nuestra relación. Pero la duda seguía allí, haciendo mella entre nosotros, hasta que la situación se tornó insostenible. Ella perdió toda confianza en mí Ron, y sin confianza, no hay nada. Ginny me pidió el divorcio, lo demás ya lo sabes.

El pelirrojo se mantuvo callado y pensativo analizando cada una de las palabras que le había relatado su amigo. Harry notaba el corazón palpitándole en la garganta, Ron deseaba creerle, eso era buena señal, pero todo estaba en su contra y él no tenía forma de demostrar que no era un maldito traidor. El silencio de Ron comenzó a ser asfixiante para Harry.

—Disculpen ¿Van a tomar postre los señores?

La voz inoportuna del camarero logró que tanto Harry como Ron diesen un leve brinco en sus asientos.

—No gracias, yo no tomaré nada mas—Dijo Ron fríamente sin levantar la vista hacia el camarero.

—Yo tampoco—Añadió Harry sin apartar los ojos de su ex cuñado.

—Como gusten, ¿Desean la cuenta, entonces?

Ninguno de los dos habló, solo movieron levemente la cabeza en un gesto que el camarero entendió como un sí, por eso se retiró al instante.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Diablos!—Mascullaba Ron por lo bajo, dando pequeños golpes sobre la mesa.

Harry tragaba saliva con dificultad, su amigo comenzaba a cambiar de humor. Parecía muy enfadado. Tuvo la sensación de que Ron no iba a confiar en él y su amistad terminaría justo en la mesa del aquel restaurante a orillas del Tamesis. Ron dejó de farfullar maldiciones y blasfemias. Carraspeó un poco, el corazón de Harry se aceleró hasta sobrepasar los límites de lo permitido.

—Harry…

—¿Sí?—Le tembló la voz, todo estaba a punto de terminar, se quedaría aun más solo que antes.

—Ginny es mi hermana, mi única hermana. Todo lo que a ella le hace daño, también me lo hace a mí. Sabes que daría la vida por ella y por su felicidad. Ginny no es feliz, lo veo día a día. Y tú eres el único culpable de esa falta de dicha—Harry cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, era terrible escuchar eso de los labios de Ron, era el fin—Sin embargo, soy incapaz de no confiar en ti Harry. Creo que no le fuiste infiel a mi hermana, porque simplemente eres la persona más fiel y sincera que conozco, y no sólo con ella sino conmigo y con mi familia. Estoy tan seguro de ello que te diría que yo te traicionaría a ti antes que tú a mí. A pesar de las apariencias, a pesar de que nada está a tu favor, yo voy a creer que no hiciste nada que te haga dejar de merecer mi amistad. Tengo dos opciones pensar mal de ti o bien, y he decidido pensar bien Harry, porque te conozco lo suficiente para poner mi mano en el fuego por ti. Puedes contar conmigo para el resto de tu vida, aunque sé que eso me traerá algún que otro problema con Ginny.

A medida que las palabras habían ido abandonando los labios de Ron, el rostro tenso y compungido de Harry había cambiado paulatinamente, hasta dejar ver en él una sonrisa de alivio y un rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

—No imaginas lo que significa para mí este voto de confianza, gracias.

—Muy bien Harry, pero eso no quita de que de todas formas te merezcas que te de un buen puñetazo, por Ginny—Aclaró Ron con el rostro levemente ceñudo, pero una sincera sonrisa en los labios que le dio a entender a Harry que no iba a hacerlo, aunque no le faltasen ganas. Luego el pelirrojo murmuró para sí mismo—Sería perfecto que pudiésemos encontrar a esa chica.

—Aquí tienen la cuenta caballeros—El camarero había regresado.

Ron lo miró esta vez, clavando sus joviales ojos azules en el muchacho.

—¿Sabes Harry, creo que voy a tomar uno de esos postres tan deliciosos que tienen aquí?

El camarero frunció el ceño contrariado. Harry desvió sus ojos hacia el joven que ya había comenzado a retirar la cuenta de la mesa y añadió con una nota de ánimo en la voz.

—Creo que yo también tomaré uno, de pronto me ha vuelto el apetito.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí por ahora, espero que os haya gustado...**

**Contesto rr que me faltaron...**

**grint eliloca:** Hola María José... Sí Victoire es una Weasley hay que quererla no?? Yo al menos no puedo evitarlo jajaj!! Todas deseamos que sea Teddy el chico del vagón, veremos quién es realmente, pero eso será en el siguiente capi. La relación de Ron y Hermione, bueno en realidad no hay ningún tipo de relación jaja, en fin, irá lentamente, no hubo flechazo así que la segunda opción para enamorarse, es conocerse. A estas alturas y después de leerme en varias ocasiones me preguntas si me gusta haceros sufrir???? jaja no contestaré a eso, creo que es obvio ;)Soy la chica macabra, y asesina jajaj!!!! debo estar enferma pero me gusta... besos wapa!!

**Pulytas:** Hola, ay tan linda... Lo sé no te preocupes, solo quise que vieras mi punto de vista sobre las distintas plantas del edificio a través de la gente que trabajaba en ellas. Espero que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes me da igual dejarte la contestación aquí que en una cuenta... besos...

**A todos, gracias y nos vemos muy pronto...**

**Besotes.**

**María.**


	5. Un almuerzo de negocios

**5. Un almuerzo de negocios**

Una tras otra, las gotas de agua se estampaban violentamente contra los cristales de los grandes ventanales de la oficina. Pero Hermione tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que centrar su atención, y le traía sin cuidado si afuera se estaba produciendo el diluvio universal, porque en su mente sí que se estaba produciendo una enorme tempestad desde hacía días. Además de que un mal presentimiento rondaba su mente desde el mismo momento en que sus parpados se abrieron por primera vez esa mañana. Por los pasillos de GAC todos comentaban la terrorífica tormenta que se estaba originando en la ciudad. Llevaban demasiados días de sol, y tarde o temprano el otoño londinense haría de las suyas.

Terminó al fin de revisar y firmar unos documentos que Parvati había dejado sobre su mesa nada más llegar y suspiró pesadamente. Cedric continuaba sin dar señales de vida, y ya había pasado una semana desde que se marchó a Estados Unidos. El joven había prometido volver a tiempo para la fiesta de Bagman y ella estaba casi convencida de que cumpliría su palabra. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse inquieta cada vez que miraba el contrato de Diggory aun sin firmar sobre su mesa. Se reclinó sobre su sillón de cuero y sus ojos se perdieron en los recorridos que hacían las enormes gotas sobre el pulido cristal de los ventanales. Todas confluían en un mismo lugar y luego desaparecían. Desaparecer, en ocasiones aquello no le parecía una mala idea. Dejarlo todo y marcharse por un tiempo, olvidarse por una vez de sus preocupaciones, de sus tensiones y dejarse llevar por algo que no pudiese controlar, que se escapase a su razón, algo inesperado. Oyó tocar suavemente a su puerta y aquellos pensamientos de libertad desaparecieron al igual que la última gota que había estado contemplando absorta.

—Pasa.

Un mechón alborotado de cabello azabache asomó por el umbral. Inexplicablemente el rostro de Harry parecía menos abatido esa mañana, justamente el día más melancólico desde que había comenzado el otoño. Hermione lo miró sorprendida; Harry sonreía, levemente, pero esa mueca en su boca era sin lugar a dudas una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Hermione.

—¿Buenos? ¿Dónde los ves?—ironizó la chica señalándole hacia la ventana.

Harry rió y fue entonces cuando Hermione comenzó a preocuparse considerablemente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, muy bien—contestó Harry mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sofá del despacho sin apartar de su rostro la suave sonrisa.

Hermione se pasó los dedos por la barbilla pensativa antes de volver a hacer otra pregunta.

—¿Tiene algo que ver tu buen humor con la cita que tuviste ayer con el camarero?

—Ron.

—Da igual—matizó Hermione con desdén.

Harry rodó los ojos, estaba claro que su ex cuñado no era del gusto de la joven, así que no profundizó más en el tema. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan animado, que ni el carácter agrio de su amiga podría aguarle el día. Hermione lo miró impaciente esperando una respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado unos segundos antes.

—Así es. La cita fue muy bien y Ron…

—¿Creyó en ti?—exclamó Hermione elevando la voz y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Harry asintió. La joven abrió la boca tanto como sus ojos.

—Cielo Santo, jamás pensé que te creería…

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo conoces como para estar tan segura de eso?—inquirió Harry frunciendo el entrecejo con recelo y el semblante muy serio.

Hermione lo miró fijamente con las pupilas muy dilatadas, parecía haberle ofendido su comentario, así que para no disgustarlo más moderó el tono de su voz y fue a sentarse junto a él.

—No, Harry, no lo conozco en absoluto. Pensé únicamente que al ser el hermano de Ginny se iría a favor de ella, pero veo que me equivoqué.

—Él no se ha ido a favor de ninguno de los dos porque no tiene certeza de que lo que parece que ocurrió fuera realmente lo que sucedió. Y puedo asegurarte que no conozco a nadie tan celoso y protector de los suyos como a Ron. Pero me aprecia y es un gran amigo. Me lo ha demostrado mil veces y ayer volvió a hacerlo. Su apoyo es importante para mí porque yo amo a los Weasley, son prácticamente mi familia y saber que uno de sus miembros cree en mí a pesar de todo, me hace sentir que aun puedo volver a ser uno de ellos.

—Vaya, no pensé que fuesen tan importantes para ti, nunca me lo has dicho—manifestó Hermione un poco ofendida.

Harry volvió a sonreír mientras agarraba una de las manos de su amiga.

—No te enfades, nunca hemos hablado de esto porque siempre hablamos de otras cosas. La mayoría de las veces referente a la empresa—Hermione bajó la vista sintiéndose un poco culpable. Harry llevó dos de sus dedos hacia el mentón de la joven y lo elevó obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, luego añadió—Antes no necesitaba hablar de ellos porque estaban a mi lado, ahora… me he dado cuenta que son la única familia que he conocido, y los añoro mucho.

—Me alegro que estés mejor Harry, pero no creas que eso me hará cambiar de opinión respecto a ese camare…, respecto a Ron. Ese tipo es tan incómodo como una piedra dentro de un zapato—sentenció Hermione levantándose del sofá y caminando de nuevo hacia su mesa.

—Cambiarás de opinión, ya verás.

—Lo dudo.

Al entrar en el despacho, Harry había dejado la puerta entornada, por esa razón él no tuvo la necesidad de tocar y simplemente asomó tímidamente su roja cabeza por la abertura a la vez que preguntaba.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione le hizo un leve y desganado gesto con la mano, y Ron entró portando como cada mañana la bandeja con el desayuno de la ocupada mujer. Sin notar la presencia de Harry, el pelirrojo pasó por su lado caminando con parsimonia para no derramar el líquido de la taza y depositó la bandeja con sumo cuidado sobre el escritorio de Hermione. La joven, que había vuelto a su trabajo y en ese instante tecleaba sin descanso ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo. Ron tampoco se preocupó de ello, es mas lo prefería; los ojos de Hermione siempre le inquietaban porque parecían censurarlo constantemente.

—Volveré en un rato para recoger la bandeja—Dijo dándose la vuelta dispuesto a abandonar la habitación, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo se encontraba allí.

Olvidándose por completo del lugar donde se encontraba y a quien pertenecía, Ron se acercó a Harry, que ya se había levantado del sofá, y se abrazó efusivamente a él dándole sonoras palmadas en la espalda. Hermione dejó de teclear y clavó sus castaños ojos en ambos hombres con un interés poco disimulado.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Después de hablar contigo mucho mejor, mas liberado—contestó Harry con sinceridad.

—Ginny no sabe que ayer nos entrevistamos, creo que aun no voy a decírselo ¿No te importa verdad? Se acerca una fecha complicada para nosotros y no quiero disgustarla más—comentó Ron con voz suave.

El tono dulce que el pelirrojo empleaba al hablar con Harry llamó considerablemente la atención de Hermione. Sino fuera porque lo tenía ante sus ojos juraría que no se trataba del mismo tipo fastidioso de las benditas pastas.

—No te preocupes Ron, yo tampoco veo conveniente contarle nada—Añadió Harry—Ella tal vez no conseguiría entenderlo y te reprocharía que aun continuases creyendo en mí.

El pelirrojo asintió débilmente mostrando en su rostro una sombra de consternación, pero pronto recuperó la compostura y volvió a sonreír mientras decía.

—Iré a menudo por tu casa, así no te sentirás tan solo.

—Gracias Ron, me hace falta compañía. Evita que mi mente siempre ande pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez. Lo mío con Ginny ya no tiene solución, y creo que ya es hora de ir pasando página ¿Qué piensas?—propuso Harry con un animado tono de voz.

—Pues que me hubiese gustado que las cosas fuesen diferentes pero tienes razón Harry, es hora de que ambos rehagáis vuestras vidas—Le dio nuevamente unas amistosas palmaditas en la espalda y luego abandonó el despacho sin decir nada mas.

Harry se giró hacia Hermione y tras dedicarle una leve sonrisa añadió.

—Creo que yo también me iré. Tengo mucho trabajo ahora que se acerca la fiesta de Bagman.

Hermione asintió mientras observaba como su amigo desparecía tras la puerta con su renovado optimismo. Resopló y sus ojos se clavaron en el desayuno que el pelirrojo había dejado sobre su mesa. El café aun humeaba y la pequeña cantidad de pastas se repartían por el plato. Agarró la taza y una de las pastas, mordisqueándola mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia uno de los ventanales en donde las gotas de lluvia continuaban su incasable recorrido hasta desaparecer.

Doce, exactamente doce eran las paradas en las estaciones que hacía la línea azul, denominada picadilly, del metro de Londres para llegar desde Islington hasta Exhibition Road; lugar donde se encontraba la facultad de Ingeniería. Y allí estaba ella, en la puerta de la universidad con sus libros apretados contra el pecho y el enorme bolso en el que guardaba su ordenador portátil, y unos lápices, dispuesta a enfrentarse a aquello que a simple vista ya le parecía demasiado grande. Los jóvenes pasaban a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla y entraban en la facultad, charlando y riendo entre ellos. Victoire se sintió pequeña, y aunque en realidad lo era, se consideró mucho más pequeña. Por exigencias de la vida se había acostumbrado a estar rodeada de chicos y chicas más mayores que ella, pero en esta ocasión esos chicos y chicas ya eran casi hombres y mujeres, y ella a sus dieciséis años aun era una niña. Y tuvo miedo, pero solo un poco porque Victoire era una chica valiente. Así que tragó con dificultad ese insignificancia de lo que podría considerarse miedo, y comenzó a caminar hacia lo que seria su vida de ahora en adelante.

Su primera clase, y su entrada con timidez en una enorme aula que parecía un anfiteatro. Las filas eran escalonadas y formando una media luna. En la parte inferior y centrada con respecto a las filas curvas donde se sentaban los estudiantes se hallaba la mesa del profesor que impartiría la clase y que aun no se encontraba allí. Victoire pudo comprobar que varios estudiantes estaban ya ubicados en distintos lugares; algunos solos, otros acompañados y sosteniendo lo que parecía una agradable charla. Recorrió con sus plateados ojos toda la estancia buscando un lugar conveniente en donde sentarse. La primera fila nunca era recomendable, la última mucho menos, así que tenía tres más para escoger y por ello pensó que la tercera era perfecta. Lentamente subió por la escalera lateral hasta alcanzar el sitio deseado y se sentó allí; presa de los nervios, la incertidumbre y sintiéndose mas perdida que nunca. Por un instante oyó la voz de su padre retumbar en sus oídos… _"Londres es demasiado para una niña como tú querida, no encontraras allí tu lugar, y estarás perdida"_ Se sacudió con fuerza la cabeza y la voz de su progenitor desapareció. Por suerte solo la oyó un instante, porque Londres no era demasiado para ella y allí estaba su lugar, al menos durante los próximos cinco años; y sí, ahora estaba perdida, pero no iba a estarlo por mucho tiempo.

—Disculpa, ¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado?

Victoire levantó la mirada hacia la persona que había hablado y pudo ver a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que la miraba con el semblante amable y sonriente, portando la misma cantidad de libros que ella.

—Por supuesto que no—añadió Victoire apartándose hacia un lado para dejarle sitio.

La joven se lo agradeció y tomó asiento junto a ella. Depositó los pesados libros sobre el pupitre de madera oscura y raída, y sacó de un enorme bolso un ordenador portátil, un bolígrafo azul y unos folios de papel.

—Mi nombre es Iris Walkoswki—dijo extendiendo la mano.

—Victoire Weasley— se presentó ella estrechándosela.

—Un placer… ¿De qué zona de Londres eres?

—De ninguna. En realidad soy de Ottery, pero mis tíos viven aquí, en Islington—aclaró para hacer ella ahora las preguntas—¿Tú eres de aquí?

—Así es, nací en esta ciudad hace dieciocho años.

Victoire frunció el ceño pensativa.

—Pero tu apellido es…

—Ruso, mi padre es de origen ruso, pero también nació en Inglaterra. Mis abuelos eran inmigrantes del país asiático—especificó la muchacha sin dejar de sonreír.

—Mi madre es francesa, así que yo tampoco soy cien por cien inglesa, aunque nací aquí.

Las muchachas se miraron unos segundos y luego se echaron a reír por la coincidencia de sus orígenes extranjeros.

—Pareces más aniñada de lo que deberías para tener dieciocho años.

—Es que no los tengo, aún… en realidad tengo dieciséis—Iris arrugó el gesto contrariada, Victoire se apresuró a decir—Pero cumpliré diecisiete en mayo.

—Deberías estar en un instituto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Victoire relató brevemente a la curiosa joven el motivo por el cual se encontraba sentada en ese instante a su lado. A medida que avanzaba en su relato, la sonrisa volvía a aparecer en el rostro de Iris que rápidamente lo entendió todo, quedando asombrada.

—Así que eres una superdotada.

—No, en absoluto, digamos que se me da bien estudiar—se defendió Victoire, que odiaba que la considerasen diferente a los demás.

—Genial, si tengo problemas con alguna asignatura ya sabré a quien preguntar— bromeó la muchacha y la sobrina de Ron rió entendiendo a la perfección la broma.

Pareció que la conversación se había acabado en ese instante porque una chica que subía por el lateral de la escalera se detuvo a saludar a Iris, y por ello Victoire se dispuso a sacar su ordenador portátil para tomar nota de todo lo que su profesor comenzara a explicarle una vez que irrumpiese en el aula, mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo a Iris. Aquella joven, que vestía de un inusual color morado, le parecía alguien muy interesante y tuvo un buen presentimiento con ella. Miró a su alrededor; el aula comenzaba a estar mas llena, hasta que el profesor, un tipo con pinta de excéntrico, hizo presencia en el lugar comenzando a dar la clase sin pararse a dar los buenos días a nadie. Iris resopló, parecía que la actitud de aquel hombre le molestaba, pero no hizo ningún comentario y pronto comenzó a tomar notas. Victoire centró toda su atención en lo que el profesor decía, y se vio en medio de aquel lugar haciendo lo mismo que los demás. Y fue entonces cuando ya no se consideró tan pequeña como en aquel instante en que entró en la facultad, y comenzó a pensar que había encontrado su lugar, que no se había equivocado al tomar aquella decisión, que era allí donde deseaba estar; con aquella chica de morado sentado a su lado y aquel hombre desagradable escribiendo sin control en la enorme pizarra. Victoire sonrió, sumida en sus pensamientos, recordó a su padre y sonrió aun mas sabiendo que simplemente había dejado de sentirse perdida.

Ron regresó fugazmente a recoger la bandeja del desayuno de Hermione. Entró y salió del despacho sin dirigirle ni la palabra, ni una simple mirada a la mujer que continuaba sentada con el dedo índice sobre el pulsador del ratón de su ordenador. Afuera, se encontraba Parvati con el auricular del teléfono en la oreja y el rostro desencajado. Ron se quedó mirándola con interés mientras colocaba la bandeja de Hermione sobre el carrito. De repente la secretaria colgó el teléfono bruscamente y se puso en pie con tanta efusividad que parecía que su silla le había dado una descarga eléctrica.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?—inquirió Ron con el ceño fruncido y expectante por la extraña reacción que estaba teniendo la mujer.

Parvati, que ni si quiera se había percatado de su presencia, clavó en él sus desorbitados ojos marrones y con el rostro aun mas desencajado, dijo con voz entrecortada.

—¿Malo?... ¿malo?, no Ron, malo no… horrible. Tengo que hablar con la señorita Granger de inmediato.

Y sin decir nada mas, pasó como una exhalación por delante de él y sin llamar a la puerta del despacho de su jefa, entró en él. Ron se mordió el labio preocupado, pero él no podía hacer nada y probablemente lo que sucediese allí no era de su incumbencia; así que sin mas preámbulos, empujó el carrito y se metió en el ascensor, dejando tras esas puertas problemas que a él no le atañían en absoluto, con la certeza de que no tendría que volver a la segunda planta hasta la mañana siguiente.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Cuándo ha llamado esa arpía?—exclamó Hermione poniéndose en pie de golpe.

—Ahora mismo—contestó la secretaria con claros síntomas de nerviosismo—Me dijo que estaban en camino.

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué querrá decirnos?—Hermione caminaba sin control por la habitación. De repente se detuvo frente a la ventana y profirió elevando considerablemente la voz—¡Cedric! ¡Ese zorro sabe lo de Diggory!

Parvati tragó saliva ruidosamente, Hermione se veía muy alterada. La presencia de Draco Malfoy nunca era bien recibida en GAC, porque cada vez que ese tipo los visitaba traía con él problemas y quebraderos de cabeza para todos.

—No estamos seguras de que sea por Cedric—comentó Parvati tímidamente.

Hermione miró a su secretaria con los ojos muy abiertos. La muchacha dio un paso atrás, porque la mirada de su jefa daba auténtico miedo. Sin embargo el semblante contraído de Hermione se relajó, y sus ojos dejaron de chispear volviendo a adquirir un tamaño normal.

—Tal vez tengas razón y el motivo de su visita no sea Cedric. Sin embargo no se me quita de la cabeza que Malfoy sabe que Diggory aun no ha firmado nada con nosotros… A Pansy no se le escapa nada y sí ella sabe algo, Draco también.

Hermione dejó de caminar y se derrumbó en su sillón giratorio de piel, mientras colocaba los codos sobre la mesa y enterraba su rostro en las manos.

—¿Llamo a cafetería y le informo a Madam Rosmerta que el señor Malfoy vendrá?

Al escuchar la pregunta de su secretaria, Hermione liberó el rostro de sus manos y miró a la joven con los ojos vidriosos, luego asintió levemente.

—Como siempre Parvati. Dile Rosmerta que lo tenga preparado todo para la una de la tarde en la sala de reuniones. Serán cuatro; dos, para él y su arpía, y dos, para nosotras. Informa a Ginny que no haga planes para las próximas tres horas.

Parvati asintió con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza y salió del despacho de su jefa igual de veloz que había entrado.

El teléfono sonó repetidamente en la cafetería hasta que Lavender pudo contestar. Su rostro se torno lívido al escuchar lo que Parvati le decía al otro lado, luego colgó bruscamente y corrió en busca de Madam Rosmerta que se encontraba en la pequeña cocina junto a Ron. En menos de un segundo le informó de la llegada de Malfoy y de lo que Hermione deseaba que hiciesen. Rosmerta miró su reloj, marcaban exactamente las once de la mañana, aun había tiempo. Draco no era santo de su devoción pero si algo admiraba de él es que nunca llegaba de improviso, y además siempre lo hacía con el tiempo suficiente para que ellas estuviesen preparadas. Ron, ajeno a todo, miraba a ambas mujeres sin entender cual era el motivo real de tanto nerviosismo.

—Siempre que ese tipo llega, lo hace con intención de mantener una reunión de varias horas con la directiva de la segunda planta y dentro de esa reunión se incluye una comida en el salón de actos. Y ahí es donde entramos nosotros Ron, porque Rosmerta hace el menú de dicha reunión y uno de nosotros se encarga de servirlo—explicaba Lavender con acusado acaloramiento, parecía que aquello la incomodaba mucho.

—¿Forma eso parte de nuestro trabajo?—inquirió el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Sí Ron, así es. Es un compromiso que tenemos con ellos. Si necesitan un almuerzo en sus oficinas yo me encargo de prepararlo y luego ellos me lo pagan—concretó Madam Rosmerta—Así que tengo dos horas para hacer algo digno, y vosotros poneos de acuerdo en quien será el que suba a servir.

—Será Ron—propuso la rubia con contundencia.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?—refunfuñó Ron descruzando los brazos y apretando los puños—Ya he subido allí hoy, sirvo el desayuno pero nadie me dijo que tendría que servir almuerzos de negocios también.

—Pues ya lo sabes—ironizó Lavender mostrando una sonrisa que a Ron no le gustó ni un pelo.

—¿Y porque no vas tú?

—Porque ese tipo me pone nerviosa. No me gusta como mira, tiene los ojos más inquietantes que he visto jamás. Además, yo ya lo he hecho otras veces y tú aun no te has estrenado.

—Entonces decidido, irás tú Ron, así sabrás de qué te hablamos—Madam Rosmerta puso fin a la discusión ante la perplejidad del pelirrojo, luego añadió—Vamos, vamos, salid de mi cocina, tengo mucho trabajo.

Las clases no habían estado nada mal para ser el primer día, aunque le resultó muy distinto aquel ambiente del que había dejado en el instituto de Ottery. Eran las doce del medio día y continuaba lloviendo a mares. Victoire, y su recién estrenada compañera de estudios, entraron en la cafetería donde se resguardaba la mayor parte de los estudiantes que no tenían clases a esa hora.

—Me rugen las tripas—se sinceró la hija de Bill.

—A mí también—admitió Iris mientras recorría el lugar con la vista—Mira, ahí está sentado alguien a quien conozco. Vayamos junto a él.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Iris avanzó hábilmente por entre los estudiantes que se encontraban de pie colapsando el lugar, dejando a Victoire atrás. La había perdido, buscó entre las personas algún suéter de color morado, y por suerte no tardó mucho en hallarlo y percatarse que la joven le hacía señales con la mano para que se aproximase a ella.

—Esto es un caos—admitió Victoire después de llegar a duras penas hasta la mesa.

—Siempre que llueve la gente se refugia aquí, si el sol luce los encontrarás sentados o tumbados en el césped.

Victoire desvió sus claros ojos hacia la persona que había hablado y que se encontraba sentada junto a Iris. Su cara le resultó muy familiar. Arrugó el ceño pensativa, intentando averiguar donde había visto ese rostro antes. Y solo tuvo que exprimir su hermosa cabecita unos segundos para que la imagen del chico del tren apareciese en su mente como por arte de magia. Era él, no tenía ninguna duda.

—Hola—saludó tímidamente extendiendo hacia él la mano.

—Teddy, te presento a Victoire. Es de Ottery.

El joven atrapó firmemente la frágil y pálida mano de Victoire. Ella sintió un ligero estremecimiento pero decidió ignorarlo. Ninguno de los dos hizo referencia a su escueto encuentro en el tren. Victoire pensó que tal vez no se acordaba de ella, porque no había notando nada en su rostro que le indicase lo contrario, así que decidió no sacar a relucir el tema. Sobre la mesa Teddy tenía abierto un libro que no era precisamente para estudiar, y parecía muy entusiasmado con él porque a pesar de la compañía de las dos muchachas, no apartaba sus castaños ojos de las páginas del libro.

—¿Qué lees?—preguntó Victoire muy intrigada.

—_El resplandor_ de Stephen King—contesto Iris muy animada antes de que Teddy pudiese hacerlo—El libro es mío. Estoy llevando a este chico por el buen camino.

—No está mal, es entretenido—añadió el joven mientras cerraba el libro, a sabiendas que su comentario haría saltar a la chica.

—¡¿No está mal?! King es un Dios, mi único Dios…—se había puesto roja, pero al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Teddy se serenó—Lo dices para fastidiarme, ¿verdad? Es imposible que creas que solo entretiene.

Teddy le mostró el marca páginas, y la muchacha pudo ver que llevaba algo más de la mitad.

—Sabía que no podrías dejarlo—luego se giró hacia Victoire y le susurró—Se lo presté ayer.

Victoire sonrió contagiándose del entusiasmo de Iris por la gran aceptación que había tenido su libro por parte de Teddy.

—¿Tenéis hambre?—preguntó el joven poniéndose en pie y guardando la novela de King en su bolsa.

—Mucha—admitió Victoire sin complejos, que como buena Weasley llevaba largo rato luchando contra el ensordecedor ruido que hacían sus tripas.

—Pues entonces iré a pedir unos bocadillos y unos refrescos ¿de acuerdo?

Ambas chicas mostraron su conformidad asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza. Teddy se alejó de ellas caminando con dificultad hacia la barra de la cafetería. Victoire lo siguió con la mirada un instante ¿Cómo era posible que aquel chico no la recordase si apenas habían pasado unos días desde su encuentro? Pero debía ser así porque él continuaba sin dar muestras de conocerla. Se conformó, a fin de cuentas tampoco era algo que le importase realmente, ¿o sí? Dispuesta a no seguir con aquella estupidez se giró hacia su compañera, Iris mantenía la vista fija en Teddy, con el codo descansando en la mesa, apoyaba el mentón sobre la palma de su mano y ladeaba sus labios mostrando una boba sonrisa.

—¿Es tu novio?—Victoire se moría de la curiosidad.

Iris se giró bruscamente hacia ella despertando así de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Teddy Lupin? ¡Oh cielos! ¡Que mas quisiera yo!... Bueno yo y muchas mas—rió—Ese chico es un sueño, y a mí me gusta soñar. Somos amigos, de esos de toda la vida. Vivimos en el mismo barrio, en la misma calle… ya sabes, vecinos—chasqueó la lengua con cierto aire de frustración—¿Y tú, dejaste a alguien esperándote en Ottery?

Victoire resopló con fuerza, durante todo el día no había pensado ni una sola vez en Lenny.

—Puede decirse que sí. No lo sé.

—¿Qué respuesta es esa?—Inquirió Iris frunciendo el entrecejo. Victoire se encogió de hombros—¡Cielos! Pobre chico ¿tiene nombre?

—Lenny.

—¡Oh, vaya! Ahora lo compadezco doblemente.

No debería haberse reído, no, porque Lenny no tenía la culpa de que sus padres le hubiesen puesto un nombre con tan poca personalidad, pero debía admitir que Iris y sus ácidos comentarios le hacían reír. Por suerte la conversación sobre Lenny se esfumó en el mismo instante en que Teddy regresó a la mesa con sendos bocadillos de embutidos y unas latas de refresco de naranja, el preferido de Iris.

Ginny caminaba con rapidez por el pasillo de la segunda planta. No podía creer lo que Parvati le había dicho. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy llegaría en un corto espacio de tiempo pero ¿para qué? Conociéndolo probablemente para nada bueno. Sentía como el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho ¿Y si sabía lo de Cedric? ¿Y si le había hecho alguna oferta tan suculenta que el modelo no había podido rechazarla? Ginny se sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. No, eso era imposible nadie podía mejorar la oferta de Hermione, ni siquiera el mismo Malfoy. Pero si ese tipo se presentaba en GAC era porque guardaba un as debajo de la manga, y algo le decía que ese as le reportaría un enorme disgusto a Hermione. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se percató de que Luna le había salido al paso logrando sobresaltarla.

—¡Me asustaste!—exclamó llevándose la mano al pecho.

—Disculpa… ¿Es cierto? ¿Malfoy está a punto de llegar?

Pero Ginny no había escuchado la pregunta de Luna porque sin poder evitarlo su atención se había centrado en otro lugar. Concretamente en lo que se veía a través de la puerta entornada del despacho de Harry. Sentado frente a su ordenador se encontraba su ex marido, a su lado, bastante próxima a él estaba Cho, su fiel ayudante. Ginny frunció el ceño y su respiración se acelero. Cho señalaba algo en la pantalla de Harry y para ello prácticamente dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el del joven. Y si se miraba bien, no era necesario tanto roce, ya que si Cho se posicionaba en el lado contrario podía acceder de igual forma a la pantalla sin tener que apretarse contra Harry. Cada día que pasaba se cercioraba más y más de que Cho Chang sentía algún tipo de atracción por Harry. Durante las reuniones semanales que todos los directivos de la empresa mantenían, Ginny podía observar como Cho le dedicaba a un aparentemente despistado Harry miraditas absurdas, como le reía comentarios que no tenían ninguna gracia y como de una forma u otra siempre terminaba apartándole algún mechón del cabello que solía quedarse alojado entre las gafas y los ojos del hombre. Ginny intuía las intenciones de Cho con Harry, pero ella no podía hacer nada y eso la martirizaba aun más. Sus ojos castaños aun continuaban entrometiéndose en aquella habitación, hasta que Neville entró en ella obstaculizando su visión al cerrar la puerta sin percatarse de que su acción dejaría a Ginny sumida un mar de celos incontrolados.

—Ginny… ¿No me estás escuchando? Te hice una pregunta.

La voz de Luna terminó por lograr que los pies de la pelirroja volviesen a tocar el suelo de las oficinas.

—Disculpa Luna.

La rubia resopló perdiendo la poca paciencia que parecía tener.

—¿Es cierto que ese tipejo viene hacia aquí?

—Tan cierto como que me estás viendo. Hermione me mandó llamar, hoy toca almuerzo de negocios.

Y sin decir nada mas, echó un último vistazo hacia la puerta cerrada del despacho de Harry y apartando suavemente con la mano a Luna caminó nuevamente presurosa hacia la oficina de Hermione.

Irrumpieron en la segunda planta como si fuesen los reyes de Inglaterra. Él, alto, rubio y con unos impresionantes ojos grises, vestido de pies a cabeza por elegante ropa de firma. Ella de mediana estatura, de cabello corto azabache y con duras facciones, caminaba altiva pisando firmemente el suelo con sus zapatos de tacón de aguja. Parvati le salió al paso tímidamente y muy nerviosa.

—Señor Malfoy, un placer tenerlo aquí.

La mujer que lo acompañaba rió a mandíbula batiente y luego añadió con desprecio.

—No seas hipócrita Patil. Sabemos que si pudieseis nos echaríais de aquí de una patada en el culo.

Malfoy no se inmutó, no mostró conformidad o disconformidad con el comentario de su esbirro y continuó escrutando a una Parvati cada vez mas nerviosa.

—¿Podemos pasar ya?-su voz era tan fría como el hielo y tan sibilino como el reptar de una serpiente.

—Por supuesto que sí Señor Malfoy, la señorita Granger lo espera.

Con toda la amabilidad que su aversión hacia esos dos personajes le permitía, Parvati los acompañó al despacho de Hermione y los dejó pasar. Una vez dentro, Hermione y Draco se saludaron fríamente. Pansy, la mujer que iba con él, ocupó un lugar apartado de ambos y se limitó a observarlos. Ginny no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

—¿Y puedo saber a que debo el deshonor de tu visita?

Draco rió. Hermione nunca le había caído bien, pero al menos era sincera y eso le divertía.

—Bagman—contestó sin rodeos y con tanta frialdad que parecía que en la habitación habían bajado varios grados de temperatura.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar sobre Bagman—sentenció Hermione creyendo dejar las cosas claras.

—Te equivocas, como siempre. Tú tienes algo que yo deseo, y yo tengo algo que creo que te interesa pero que estas muy lejos de alcanzar.

Hermione comenzó a perder la paciencia. Se levantó de su sillón y caminó hacia Draco quedando a solo un par de metros de él.

—¿A qué diablos te refiere?

—Vuelves a equivocarte, no se trata de qué, sino de quienes. Ceddric Diggory y Astoria Greengrass.

Hermione dio unos pasos hacia atrás y miró de soslayo a Ginny al oír el nombre del modelo. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros aturdida. Hermione intentó recuperar la compostura pero estaba demasiado afectada.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Yo lo sé todo. Pero no te preocupes, él no quiso aceptar mi oferta. Dijo que la tuya era demasiado suculenta y que además te había dado su palabra—torció el labio a modo de desagrado—como si la palabra valiese algo.

—Para algunas personas sí—dijo Ginny levantando el mentón con dignidad.

—Estupideces, la palabra de honor de la gente no vale nada. El honor también se compra y en la mayoría de los casos a muy bajo precio.

—Déjate de preámbulos Malfoy y dime de una maldita vez que es lo que estas haciendo aquí—la voz de Hermione era cada vez más tensa y denotaba demasiada impaciencia.

—Todo a su tiempo, sabes que mientras lleno el estómago veo más claro los negocios. Supongo que habrás organizado ya una de esas comidas en las que al final nos solemos poner de acuerdo.

—Tú y yo nunca estaremos de acuerdo en nada—Hermione miró su reloj de pulsera y resopló—Pasemos a la sala de reuniones, almorzaremos mientras discutimos el asunto que te ha traído a GAC.

Draco mostró en su rostro una de esas sonrisas ladeadas que tanto molestaba a Hermione, porque detrás de esa aparentemente seductora mueca se escondía toda la soberbia y prepotencia de un ser humano sin escrúpulos. Uno a uno fueron entrando en la sala de reuniones. Era amplia, y luminosa, y sin duda uno de los lugares más frecuentados de la segunda planta. Día sí, día no, había alguna reunión en la que cada miembro de GAC exponían sus ideas para un nuevo proyecto, o explicaban como iban avanzando en cada uno de sus departamentos. Pero en pequeñas ocasiones servía como lugar de encuentro entre los directivos de la empresa y los de otras para asuntos un poco más serios y más desagradables. Draco Malfoy adoraba zanjar asuntos en aquella sala de reuniones, por un simple hecho, Madam Rosmerta. El rubio veneraba su comida. Había visitado cientos de restaurantes de múltiples tenedores y Chefs de alta cocina, pero nunca, en ningún lugar había probado guisos como los que elaboraba aquella mujer; y como era bien sabido que a Hermione le gustaba agasajar a sus rivales con una buen festín antes de cortarles profesionalmente el cuello, Draco no desperdiciaba momento alguno para pasarse por aquel edificio y disfrutar de vez en cuando de las comidas caseras de Rosmerta.

—Muy bien Malfoy, desembucha—exigió Hermione cuando los cuatro se hubieron sentado alrededor de la redonda mesa de cristal.

Draco miró a Pansy y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indicó algo. La mujer que entendió la orden al momento, extrajo de su maletín de piel negro unos documentos y un book con la foto de Astoria en la portada. Hermione y Ginny se miraron la una a la otra sin entender nada, pero conscientes de que Draco no estaba allí para ayudarles sino mas bien para entorpecer su trabajo.

—Debo admitir que me has ganado Granger—Hermione frunció el entrecejo desconfiada, Pansy sonrió levemente. Draco continuó con su exposición del asunto que lo había llevado allí—Por supuesto no hablo de la guerra por Bagman, pero si de una batalla.

—¿De qué hablas?—inquirió Ginny con frialdad.

—De Diggory, ¿De quién mas, Weasley? Os habéis adelantado, muy astuto por vuestra parte, y aunque aun no es completamente vuestro—Las dos mujeres se miraron desconcertadas. Draco sonrió maliciosamente y añadió—Ya os he dicho que yo lo sé todo. Y por supuesto sé que él no ha firmado nada con vosotros, también os he dicho que traté de tentarlo con una buena oferta, pero no puedo ni quiero pagar por él mas de lo que vale. Granger—movió la cabeza con un gesto de desaprobación—un cheque en blanco por ese tipo es demasiado, sobre todo cuando aun no estás segura de que él sea lo que Bagman desea…

Draco no pudo seguir hablando porque en ese instante tocaron a la puerta, con un simple _'pasa'_ de los labios tensos de Hermione, Ron empujó la puerta y entró en el lugar con su carrito en el que llevaba las viandas que iban a degustar. El rostro de Draco no disimuló su emoción mientras veía como el pelirrojo destapaba los distintos platos cocinados por Madam Rosmerta. Un agradable olorcito inundó la habitación. El aroma solo consiguió que a Hermione le revolvieron aun más las tripas, Draco siempre le producía indigestión. Con cautela, Ron comenzó a repartir entre los asistentes la comida hasta que todos estuvieron servidos con el primer plato. Luego se apartó a un rincón donde había dejado su carrito a espera de que terminasen y así poder servir el segundo plato, tal y como le había indicado Lavender unos minutos antes. Ginny miró a su hermano, que no había dicho una sola palabra desde que había llegado y le giñó un ojo. Ron le sonrió y le devolvió el guiño.

—¿Por donde iba?—preguntó Draco después de tragar la primera cucharada del delicioso guiso y saborearla con parsimonia—¡Ah, sí! Diggory. Como decía, habéis conseguido a alguien que pensáis que a Bagman le va a gustar…

—¿Acaso lo dudas?

—Desgraciadamente no Weasley, creo que es justo lo que busca y por esa razón me da tanta cólera no contar con él en mi plantilla. Sin embargo, tengo a Astoria bien atada, y puedo asegurarte que ella sí es un fichaje seguro… Bagman siente adoración por esa chica—comentó socarronamente el rubio volviendo a llevarse una nueva cucharada a la boca.

—Bagman confiará para este proyecto en nosotros, con o sin Astoria—Impuso Hermione dejando caer con fuerza la cuchara sobre la loza provocando mucho ruido.

Ron dio un respingo sobresaltado, aquella conversación no le interesaba en absoluto y por ello había comenzado a dar pequeñas cabezaditas a pesar de estar de pie. El estrepitoso ruido lo devolvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta que los comensales ya casi habían acabado con el primer plato. Presto comenzó a preparar le siguiente mientras escuchaba las monótonas voces de fondo.

—Permíteme que lo dude Granger. Sin Astoria estáis perdidos, creo que juego con ventaja si ella sigue a mi lado…

—¿Y sí Bagman decide que seamos nosotros los encargados de llevar adelante su proyecto? Tal vez lo del cheque en blanco no funcione únicamente con Diggory…

—¿Tratas de decirme que Astoria me traicionaría vendiéndose al mejor postor?—cuestionó Draco frunciendo el ceño amenazadoramente.

—Exacto, los contratos se rompen Malfoy, eso es algo que sucede todos los días—contestó Hermione con contundencia mientras Ron le retiraba el primer plato y colocaba en su lugar el siguiente.

Draco y Pansy estallaron en risas. Aquella reacción inesperada consiguió dejar heladas a Ginny y a Hermione, mientras que Ron pensó que eran un par de groseros snobs y comenzó a sentir unas ganas enormes de salir de allí.

—Eso… es imposible—dijo Draco entrecortadamente por la risa—Dile porqué Pansy.

La mujer, que aun reía, dejó de hacerlo con mucha dificultad y añadió.

—Una clausula. El contrato que la Señorita Greengrass firmó con nosotros tiene una clausula en la que ella está ligada a nuestra empresa de por vida, y sí decidiese dejarnos y unirse a otros, tendría que pagar una suma desorbitada por la clausura de dicho contrato. Esa cantidad la dejaría en la ruina incluso si tuviese propiedades, éstas no lograrían salvarla de la quiebra. Ella nunca estaría dispuesta a eso. Está acostumbrada a lo mejor y nunca renunciaría a su calidad de vida, por incumplir un contrato.

Ahora sí que Hermione había perdido todo el poco apetito que tenía. Miró a Ginny buscando una respuesta a todo aquello, pero era imposible que la háyase porque la pelirroja estaba tan desconcertada como ella. Ron, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo podía notar la crispación y la tensión en el ambiente y en la forma en que ambas partes se hablaban.

—Eso es deshonesto Malfoy… ¿Ella sabe la existencia de esa clausula?

Draco asintió con la cabeza mientras le dedicaba a Hermione una mirada de suficiencia que incluso logró alterar a Ron.

—¿Y aun así, firmó?—preguntó Ginny sin dar crédito.

El hombre asintió por segunda vez y se llevó un trozo de su delicioso lomo a la boca.

—¿Por qué?-insistió la pelirroja.

—Eso no puedo respondértelo Weasley, debes preguntárselo a ella—argumentó Draco, para luego añadir con un tono de voz despreocupado frente al estado de turbación en que había dejado sumida a las dos mujeres de GAC—Esto está delicioso, denle la enhorabuena a la cocinera de mi parte.

El almuerzo terminó al fin y la conversación había sido menos fluida desde el segundo plato. Hermione y Ginny estuvieron ausentes todo aquel tiempo sumergidas en sus pensamientos, mientras que Draco y Pansy disfrutaron como locos de aquella comida, y de su aparente triunfo para luego marcharse de allí con la misma altanería con la que llegaron.

En la sala de reuniones ya no quedaba nadie a excepción de Ron que aun continuaba recogiendo todos los restos del almuerzo de negocios. Estaba apilando los platitos del té cuando sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la imagen de la portada del book de Astoria. Reconoció a la misma joven que había visto en la pantalla del ordenador de Rolf el primer día que subió los cafés a la segunda planta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y agarró el book para curiosear un poco su interior. Estaba lleno de fotos de la chica, realizadas al parecer por fotógrafos de prestigio porque eran realmente buenas, y a Ron le pareció la joven más hermosa que jamás había visto, entendió entonces porqué se la habían estado rifando en aquel almuerzo de negocios acontecido unos minutos antes.

—¿Qué diablos haces?

El book resbaló de las manos de Ron hasta caer sobre la mesa quedando abierto por una de las fotografías del interior. Hermione llegó hasta la mesa, miró el book y luego desvió sus ojos castaños hacia Ron.

—No has podido evitarlo ¿verdad?—Dijo mientras cerraba el book de golpe, y se derrumbaba en su sillón dejando caer los brazos sobre la mesa y hundiendo la cara en sus manos.

Ron se quedó observándola un instante. Era la primera vez que veía a Hermione Granger vulnerable. Parecía completamente derrotada, sus ojeras habían crecido conmensurablemente, su tez que debía ser algo bronceada casi estaba transparente y su cabello se encontraba más revuelto que nunca a pesar de que ella creía tenerlo controlado. Hacía poco que la conocía y nunca le pareció que tuviese buen aspecto, siempre daba la impresión de estar enferma, pero ahora, Ron pensaba que tal vez sí lo estaba realmente.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó tímidamente e incomprensiblemente preocupado.

Hermione elevó hacia el joven sus vidriosos ojos y tragó saliva ruidosamente. Luego chasqueó la lengua, negó repetidamente con la cabeza y dijo sosteniendo la voz a duras penas.

—Te entiendo, comprendo que no puedas dejar de mirarla. Ese es el gran problema. Todo aquel que conoce a esa chica queda bajo un extraño embrujo. Bagman se ha dejado embrujar y ahora yo estoy metida en un grave problema. Él no renunciará a Astoria, y ella no me pertenece, y por lo visto mis aspiraciones de que pueda unirse a nosotros en este proyecto acaban de ser destruidas…

Dejó de hablar al percatarse de que los azules ojos de Ron aun seguían clavados en la hermosa joven del book.

—¿Quieres saber mas de ella?—Ron frunció el ceño, pero Hermione lo ignoró y continuó hablando sin prestarle atención— Se llama Astoria Greengrass, tiene veintisiete años. De origen acomodado. Su hermana mayor es Daphne Greengrass, tal vez la recuerdes porque fue imagen mucho tiempo de un licor muy conocido. Pero ni ella siquiera eclipsa a Astoria, ya no se trata de su físico, se trata de ella en sí, es demasiado atrayente y eso querido mío, vende. Y si vende, entonces esa chica vale oro… De todas formas, tú no tendrías nada que hacer con ella.

Ron no entendió aquel desprecio fuera de lugar por parte de Hermione. A fin de cuentas él no tenía la culpa de que las cosas no le fuesen como ella quisiera. Arrugó el gesto y apretó los labios, luego levantó el mentón con dignidad y preguntó a la vez que metía en el carrito la última taza de té utilizada.

—¿Está casada?

—No—respondió Hermione con desdén.

—¿Y comprometida?... ¿Acaso tiene novio?—preguntó Ron con voz seca.

—No, que yo conozca…

Ron dejó a un lado la seriedad de su rostro y sonrió. Hermione miró con interés el semblante animado del joven.

—Entonces, ¿por qué piensas que no tengo nada que hacer con ella?

Sin dejarla contestar, Ron empujó el carrito y abandonó la sala de reuniones sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta. Hermione se quedó paralizada, y luego cuando comprendió todo sonrió. Ella lo había insultado, haciéndole creer que era inferior a Astoria y que la joven jamás se fijaría en un tipo como él y Ron, lejos de parecer enfadado o humillado, se había sabido defender muy bien. Sonrió mas ampliamente, mirando el lugar de la puerta abierta por donde el pelirrojo había desaparecido. Luego agarró el book de Astoria y le dio la vuelta para dejar de ver su aquel rostro por el que comenzaba a sentir aversión.

—Mucho mejor así—Musitó.

Y se reclinó sobre su sillón de piel negro mientras pensaba que aquel chico pelirrojo y entrometido, había sido el único capaz aquel día de lograr lo imposible; recordarle a Harry y a ella misma que aún eran capaces de sonreír.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora, gracias infinitas por leer... **

**FranzPink:** Hola, gracias por seguir la historia, me alegro mucho que te guste. Deseo que al igual que en La novia de Charlie te guste hasta el final... besos...

**Riswe, espero que te guste el personaje de Iris. Está dedicado a ti ;)**

**Volveré... besos**


	6. 19 de Septiembre

**6. 19 de Septiembre **

A veces, es increíble comprobar como una misma cosa afecta de forma diferente a las distintas personas. El tiempo, esa magnitud física con la que medimos la duración o separación de los acontecimientos, y que en ocasiones nos vuelve locos, no trascurre igual para todos. Desde su llegada a la universidad, para Victoire el tiempo había pasado muy rápidamente. Sin darse apenas cuenta ya tenía una nueva amiga y su adaptación a la gran ciudad era mucho mejor de lo esperado. Había conseguido en menos de dos semanas sentirse como una londinense más, llegando incluso a no echar de menos casi nada de lo que había dejado en Ottery. Por supuesto eso no incluía a su familia a la que añoraba cada día que pasaba lejos de ellos, y tal vez también a Lenny, aunque debía admitir que a medida de que trascurría el tiempo su imagen se iba empequeñeciendo dentro de su joven e inexperto corazón.

Sin embargo para Hermione aquellas dos semanas se habían convertido en interminables. No veía la hora de la llegada de la fiesta de Bagman y mucho menos el regreso de Cedric Diggory, que estaría a punto de producirse en solo unos días. Para colmo aquella mañana de miércoles había discutido con Cormac como algo casi habitual en ellos. El motivo de la disputa se debía una vez más a la intensa e inoportuna agenda de viajes de su querido novio…

_El despertador sonó y de un brinco Hermione se puso en pie. Cormac ya no estaba en la cama y el grifo de la ducha se escuchaba dentro del cuarto de baño. Miró su reloj de mesa, tenía tiempo para todo si su hombre no se entretenía demasiado como era costumbre en él. Con parsimonia sacó de su vestidor el traje que luciría durante todo aquel día, y que era tan gris y austero como su estado de ánimo. Tres días únicamente faltaban para la esperada fiesta de Ludo Bagman y desde la desafortunada visita de Malfoy unas semanas antes, el estado de nervios de Hermione había empeorado. Si Bagman no quisiese renunciar a trabajar con Astoria todo se iría al garete y ni la presencia de Diggory lograría cambiar las cosas. _

—_Maldito seas Draco Malfoy—musitó mientras colocaba su traje sobre la cama revuelta. _

_¿Qué sucias artimañas habría utilizado aquella astuta serpiente para que Astoria accediese a firmar algo tan descabellado? Conocía a la joven en cuestión y no era ninguna ingenua, por ello sospechaba que había algo más detrás de toda aquella operación y no lograba entender que era. Pero aun habría otra cosa que lograría alterar con más intensidad el estado de ánimo de la estresada joven. Y la persona que iba a causar el desastre acababa de cerrar el grifo de la ducha. _

—_Buenos días mi amor—saludó animadamente Cormac al abandonar el baño y únicamente envuelto con una toalla._

—_Eso espero, que sean buenos—replicó ella con apatía._

_El hombre movió la cabeza de un lado a otro resignado y luego se atusó el cabello con la toalla que llevaba en una mano para secarlo un poco. Hermione pasó por su lado para recoger algunas prendas de vestir y dispuesta a meterse en la ducha cuando comentó de forma relajada._

—_Querido recuerda que tenemos que ir a comprar tu traje negro para la fiesta de este sábado._

—_¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?_

_Hermione frunció el ceño y apretó los labios mirando a su casi desnudo novio con recelo._

—_La de Bagman, hace un mes que sabes que iremos._

—_¿Y es este sábado?_

—_Así es—la desconfianza de Hermione aumentó._

—_No recordaba que fuese tan pronto, Hermione. No podre ir—comentó él apartando la toalla de su cabello y dejándola caer sobra la cama._

—_¿Cómo? No se trata de si puedes o no Cormac, se trata de que debes acompañarme. Es uno de los requisitos de Ludo… Ir con acompañante._

_El rostro animado de Cormac se tornó serio. Una de las cosas que lo sacaban de quicio era que le impusiesen lo que debía hacer. Tomó aire sabiendo que se avecinaba tormenta. En realidad él sí recordaba que tenía un compromiso con Hermione para ir a la fiesta de aquel excéntrico tipo, pero no le apetecía, y por esa razón buscó una fórmula para librarse de ella._

—_Tengo un congreso médico este fin de semana. Te lo dije—mintió._

—_No, no me lo dijiste._

—_Sí, lo hice—volvió a mentir—, pero tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza que tal vez no lo recuerdes._

_Logró hacerla dudar un poco pero pronto regresó a la lucidez contestando tajantemente._

—_Recordaría algo como eso. Esta fiesta es crucial para mi empresa. Anula tu estúpido congreso._

—_¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Es importante! _

—_¡Lo mío también lo es!—ambos habían subido el tono de voz._

—_¡Es solo una fiesta!..._

—_¡Te equivocas! Para mí es mucho más que eso—replicó Hermione roja como un tomate y con la vena del cuello palpitándole sin control._

—_Tú lo has dicho, para ti. Yo odio ese tipo de reuniones en las que nada tengo que ver. Me aburren._

_Hermione miró desafiante al hombre que aun continuaba ataviado únicamente con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y relajando el rostro pero sin perder el color añadió._

—_Ya veo. Así que es eso. Tú no querías ir de ninguna de las maneras…_

—_Entiéndelo, no sabía que mi congreso coincidía con tu dichosa fiesta…_

—_Mientes, pero estoy acostumbrada y sabía que me harías algo así. Vete a tu estúpida reunión y si el lunes no regresas, tal vez sea lo mejor para los dos._

—_Hermione… no seas terca, sé que dices eso porque estás enfadada..._

_Pero la joven no quiso escucharlo más y de un sonoro portazo se encerró en el cuarto de baño y dejó que el agua caliente de la ducha se llevase su mal humor. Aunque no esperaba conseguirlo…_

Y de hecho no lo consiguió porque nada más llegar a GAC todos pudieron notar que era uno de los peores días de la mujer. Llegó sin saludar a nadie, pisando tan fuerte que sus tacones parecían que iban a quebrar el suelo y dando portazos con cada puerta que se encontraba. El último que dio lo hizo en su despacho. Parvati tragó saliva, no iba a ser un día fácil. Harry acaba de llegar a su mesa y la secretaria no perdió el tiempo en ponerlo en antecedente de todo.

—Voy a ver qué mosca le ha picado hoy—comentó él de forma desenfadada logrando sacar una sonrisa a Parvati.

El joven desapareció tras la puerta del despacho de Hermione. No esperaba otra imagen cuando entró que la que vio. Su amiga miraba ausente por los enormes ventanales de su oficina hacia el rio que dividía la ciudad y que parecía más en calma que nunca. Harry resopló, a veces pensaba donde había quedado aquella imagen más relajada y optimista de la Hermione que conoció en la universidad, y dudaba si alguna vez volvería a ser la misma chica de antaño. Con delicadeza se acercó a ella y dejó caer una mano sobre su hombro pero sin conseguir sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó con suavidad.

—No tengo pareja para la fiesta de Bagman, Cormac no puede, mejor dicho, no quiere acompañarme—respondió ella con desgana y la voz casi temblándole.

—Oh, vamos Hermione, ¿eso es todo?

El tono de despreocupación de Harry consiguió que apartase sus ojos del cristal y lo mirase fijamente sin dar crédito.

—¿No has oído bien?, no tengo pareja Harry. Y ese es un requisito primordial para entrar en la maldita reunión.

—Consíguete otra pareja—propuso el hombre mientras se alejaba de ella y se sentaba en el sofá blanco—. Rolf, por ejemplo.

—Ni muerta… no quiero enfrentarme a los celos de su novia. No tengo tiempo para eso. Ya sabemos cómo se las gasta Susan. Enseguida comenzará a pensar cosas raras y sin razón, como le ocurre con Luna… Olvídalo Harry, Rolf está descartado—afirmó contundentemente la joven.

Harry se encogió de hombros y luego dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá mirando al techo pensativo. Hermione se apartó de la ventana para ocupar su lugar de siempre frente a la pantalla de su sufrido ordenador. Resopló con fuerza, apenas si podía pensar con claridad, miró a Harry buscando una nueva idea y entonces en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa.

—¡Tú!

—¿Yo qué?—exclamó Harry dejando de mirar al techo al vérselas venir.

—Tú me podrías acompañar a la fiesta—contestó animada Hermione.

Harry suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano su amiga pensaría en él para sacarla del embrollo y lo hubiese hecho de buena gana si no fuese porque tenía motivos para no hacerlo.

—No es una buena idea Hermione—la mujer lo miró confundida, no era esa la respuesta que esperaba —. Ginny también ira y no irá sola.

—¡Oh Dios mío!—Hermione se pasó la mano por la frente.

—Se sabe que irá con Dean, y si yo también voy a esa fiesta parecerá que quiero espiarlos. No será una situación fácil para ninguno. Y quiero evitarlo…, además tengo que hacerme cargo de James este fin de semana. No puedo ayudarte esta vez Hermione, lo siento.

—Muy bien Harry, no te preocupes. No te haré pasar un mal rato, ni a Ginny tampoco… ¿Y ahora qué hago?

La pregunta quedó en el aire porque Ron había llamado a la puerta y traía consigo el desayuno de Hermione como cada mañana. El joven, dio unos tímidos ´buenos días´, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y luego saludó efusivamente a su amigo. Hermione mantenía la cabeza entre las manos, tratando de encontrar una solución a su nuevo problema mientras escuchaba de fondo las voces masculinas. Contaba solo con dos días para encontrar a alguien apropiado para hacer las veces de su acompañante y por más que se estrujaba el cerebro no conseguía que nadie acudiese a su mente. Pensó que tal vez después de tomarse su ansiado café matutino vería las cosas con más claridad. Así que con la apatía más presente que nunca acercó una mano a la bandeja, agarró la taza y llevó el líquido caliente a sus labios. En ese instante, entre el humo, pudo ver como Ron se despedía de Harry con un afable apretón de manos y fue entonces, justo entonces, cuando tal vez llevada por la desesperación, o por el efecto que el aroma del café producía en ella, creyó ver la solución. Y sonrió para sus adentros al saber que esa solución era lo más descabellado que podía hacer, pero si era la única forma de lograr sus objetivos, lo haría.

No era su día favorito de la semana. Nunca entendía porque existían los miércoles. A su juicio era un día absurdo, porque lo único que significaba era que la semana estaba en su ecuador, ni delante ni detrás, sino en el medio y no le gustaban las cosas que se quedaban en la mitad. Reflexionaba sobre su aversión hacia los miércoles mientras veía pasar las estaciones de metro por la ventanilla. Echaría de menos a Iris, pero la joven se encontraba sufriendo las consecuencias de un enorme constipado y ya era el segundo día consecutivo que no iría por la facultad. Victoire bajó al fin en la parada de metro que la llevaba a su destino. Las primeras tres clases se le hicieron interminables. Era uno de esos días soleados ya tan difíciles de ver por aquella fecha otoñal y le enfurecía desperdiciarlo encerrada en un aula. Pero antes de la devoción estaba la obligación, regla que su madre le había inculcado desde pequeña, y ella había acatado obedientemente, al menos en la mayoría de los casos. Por esa razón cuando supo que uno de sus profesores había sufrido un percance y no llegaría a tiempo para impartir la clase siguiente, agradeció enormemente lo sucedido ya que eso le permitiría disfrutar al menos durante algo más de una hora de aquel esplendido día soleado. Primero visito la cafetería, acompañada de algunos compañeros de clase con los que había entablado buena relación. El reloj marcaba las once de la mañana en medio de todo el alboroto que siempre reinaba en el local. Los estudiantes charlaban, reían, bromeaban e incluso algunos intentaban concentrarse en un libro mientras un café cargado decoraba su mesa junto a decenas de papeles mecanografiados con notas escritas a mano en los márgenes. Victoire pasó por entre la multitud y pidió al camarero que estaba tras la barra un zumo de piña y un emparedado de atún. Mientras preparaban su pedido, la joven recorrió con la mirada el lugar, entre todos los allí presentes pudo divisar a Teddy, que charlaba muy animadamente con un par de chicas. Los compañeros que habían entrado con ella se habían ido desperdigando por el local y pronto se quedó sola. Volvió a echar de menos a Iris y pensó que a su amiga le habría gustado disfrutar de aquel descanso sentada sobre la hierba bajo la luz del sol.

—¡Disculpa!—trató de llamar la atención del chico que servía detrás de la barra y que en ese momento sacaba su emparedado del microondas ya listo para comer—. ¿Puedes ponérmelo para llevar?

El muchacho asintió y metió el pedido de Victoire en una bolsa de papel. La chica sacó su monedero, abonó el importe y luego volvió a meterlo en la mochila que su abuela le había regalado. Agarró la bolsita con la comida y abandonó como pudo la cafetería del campus. Efectivamente era uno de los mejores días desde que había puesto un pie en Londres. Buscó un lugar tranquilo, lejos del bullicio de los estudiantes y lo encontró cerca de unos árboles. Y allí se sentó, dejando a un lado sus libros y sus apuntes, colocando el bolso que le había regalado su abuela en la hierba y utilizándolo a modo de almohada. Abrió la bolsita de papel, sacó el emparedado caliente y el zumo frio, y se tumbó sobre la hierba dejando que el sol diese de lleno sobre su tez pálida mientras degustaba su comida. El emparedado duró poco en sus manos porque Victoire casi lo engulló en dos bocados. Relajada, con el estómago lleno y dejándose llevar por las cálidas caricias que los rayos del sol provocaban sobre su piel, cerró los ojos notando la luz intensa del astro rey a través de sus parpados. Era así como le gustaba estar, sintiendo lo hermoso que la naturaleza le ofrecía, valorando lo realmente importante de la vida, aquello que sus padres y sus abuelos le habían inculcado durante su corta existencia, sentirse libre y satisfecha con uno mismo. Todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron de golpe cuando algo se interpuso entre el sol ardiente y ella. Algo o alguien, que de repente le dio sombra. Fastidiada, abrió los ojos quedándose medio cegada por la claridad del día y se incorporó sobre los codos para ver a la persona que había interrumpido su mejor momento desde que llegó a la capital.

—Me parece que esto es tuyo.

Victoire no podía creerlo, se trataba de Teddy. Su cuerpo tapaba por completo el sol dejándola en penumbras. El muchacho la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios y algo en la mano que la hija de Bill Weasley reconoció al instante.

—¡Cielos! , no es posible—exclamó mirando el objeto que sostenía Teddy.

La sonrisa del muchacho aumentó y con un gesto aproximó el pequeño monedero de Victoire hacia la joven.

—Creo que es la segunda vez que lo extravías y también la segunda vez que llega a mis manos.

Victoire tragó saliva, ¿así que lo recordaba? Teddy se acordaba de ella y de su desafortunado despiste. Alargó la mano hacia él y agarró el pequeño objeto, notando como instintivamente se coloreaban sus mejillas. No supo que decir, y ella siempre tenía respuesta para todo, sin embargo en ese instante pasaban tantas cosas por su cabeza que no sabía donde habían emigrado sus palabras. No lo entendía, ¿por qué Teddy había ocultado que se acordaba de ella? El desconcierto se apoderó de Victoire hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz aterciopelada del muchacho.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

No obtuvo una respuesta hablada simplemente un leve movimiento de asentimiento con la cabeza. Teddy volvió a sonreír y ocupó el lugar del césped que estaba junto a Victoire, tumbándose bocarriba sobre la hierba. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras en la cabeza de la muchacha no dejaba de oírse a puro grito preguntas, dudas y especulaciones. Hasta que comenzó a parecer una olla exprés y no tuvo más remedio que romper su silencio.

—¿Por qué has estado ocultando todo este tiempo que me conocías?

Formuló la pregunta de una vez, con la voz firme y sin mirar al chico un solo instante. Teddy frunció en entrecejo, se incorporó un poco sobre los codos y la miró desconcertado.

—Yo no he ocultado nada, en realidad no te conozco.

Los claros ojos de Victoire se atrevieron por fin a mirar al joven clavándolos en su iris castaño.

—Pero, ¿si acabas de decir que es la segunda vez que…?

—Y así es, pero hasta que llegaste a la facultad no sabía siquiera como te llamabas. Coincidimos en un tren, eso no significa que te conozca.

—Cuando Iris nos presentó debiste haberle aclarado que nos habíamos visto antes, ¿no crees?—insistió Victoire con el gesto serio porque pensaba que el joven se estaba riendo de ella.

—No lo vi necesario, de todas formas tú tampoco dijiste nada al respecto.

Ahora sí que Teddy le había pillado con la guardia baja, esta vez tenía que darle la razón. Ella también le había ocultado a Iris que lo conocía. Aun así trato de defenderse ante la respuesta del muchacho, que no perdía la calma en ningún momento.

—Creí que no te acordabas de mí.

Teddy recuperó la sonrisa perdida unos segundos antes y se incorporó completamente quedando sentado. Incluso en esa posición se percibía que el joven era mucho más alto que ella.

—Es completamente imposible no acordase de ti.

Un grupo de chicos que se habían detenido al pasar por su lado llamaron a gritos a Teddy, el muchacho levantó una mano a modo de saludo mientras los otros le animaban a reunirse con ellos. Victoire aún trataba de encajar las últimas palabras del joven, y desde que las había oído su corazón latía violentamente y su cabeza parecía completamente vacía. Jamás le había ocurrido algo semejante. Nunca se había sentido tan absurda como en aquel momento, ella siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, no se amilanaba ante nada y de pronto creyó volverse vulnerable ante la frase de Teddy. El joven se había puesto en pie, mientras sus amigos continuaban insistiendo en que se fuese con ellos. Victoire ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Teddy se disponía a marcharse hasta que su voz la sacó una vez mas de sus pensamientos.

—Siento tener que dejarte, ahora que nuestra conversación se ponía interesante. Pero los chicos y yo habíamos quedado para jugar un partido de rugbi—Victoire alzó la vista hacia él aun sin saber que decir—. Nos veremos en otro momento, espero.

—Yo también.

No acertó a decir nada mas, Teddy le dedicó una más de sus sonrisas y dándose media vuelta se marchó con aquel impaciente grupo de chicos. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y por primera vez se fijó realmente en él. Era alto, pero no delgado, imaginaba que cada músculo más o menos desarrollado de aquel joven estaba donde debía estar, o al menos eso era lo que su ropa sugería. Sus castaños ojos a veces parecían verdes y su cabello despeinado y revuelto se agitaba con una simple ráfaga de viento. Pero lo mejor de aquel muchacho no era ninguna de esas cosas que Victoire acababa de descubrir, lo impresionante de Teddy era sin lugar a dudas su sonrisa. Porque siempre estaba presente en su rostro, cuando lo vio por primera vez en el tren, en su encuentro en la cafetería con Iris y durante su fugaz conversación sentados sobre la hierba del campus. Siempre estaba allí, reflejada en su rostro. Y era una sonrisa alegre y parecía sincera. Victoire vio como el muchacho se había perdido ya de vista, sin embargo ella continuaba reteniendo en sus pupilas aquel rostro surcado por una hermosa sonrisa, sintió enormes deseos de saber cuántos misterios se ocultaba tras aquella agradable mueca y solo había una persona capaz de desvelárselos todos, y esa era, Iris Walkoswki.

Aun no podía creer que se le hubiese ocurrido semejante estupidez, era obvio que él iba a decir que no. En otras circunstancias le hubiese dado igual pero en ese momento necesitaba desesperadamente que la respuesta de aquel hombre fuese afirmativa. Se acercaba la hora en que Ron, como cada día, regresase a su oficina para recoger la bandeja del desayuno, y a cada minuto que pasaba los nervios de Hermione se tensaban aun más. Quizás era mejor desechar su idea, y buscar a otra persona que pudiese sacarla del problema en que se veía envuelta, pero ¿quién? No existía esa persona después de que Harry hubiese rechazado ser su pareja, y ahora estaba dispuesta a pedirle al hermano de Ginny que la acompañase a la reunión de Bagman. Miró de soslayo los dos sobres que iban dirigidos a ella y a Ginny con sendas invitaciones para la fiesta en su interior. Resopló con fuerza, los segundos iban pasando, y Hermione se auto convencía cada vez más de que la respuesta de Ron seria un no rotundo y si así era después de todo lo entendería. Ella no había sido demasiado cortés con aquel chico desde el mismo día en que puso un pie en el edificio, y con su proposición tal vez le daría a Ron la oportunidad perfecta para poder vengarse, pero le traía sin cuidado que él utilizase eso para reírse o divertirse a su costa si al final lograba su objetivo. El fin justificaba los medios y en el caso del proyecto de Bagman, mucho más. Se oyó un par de golpes suaves en la puerta, el cuerpo de Hermione se estremeció unos instantes recobrando rápidamente la compostura. Debía mantener la cabeza fría, buscar las palabras apropiadas y esperar la ansiada respuesta. Con la voz mucho más dulce de lo acostumbrado, dijo.

—Pasa.

La siempre pelirroja cabeza de Ron asomó con parsimonia por el umbral dejando luego que el resto de su cuerpo pasase dentro de la habitación. El joven caminó con aire desenfadado hacia la mesa donde se encontraba la bandeja con los restos del desayuno. Hermione lo observó por primera vez detenidamente. Fijó sus castaños ojos en él llegando a la conclusión que si recortaba un poco más el cabello, si se deshacía de esa barba incipiente, y si cambiaba los tejanos y las camisetas por un buen traje negro de marca daría perfectamente el pego. Tal vez su estúpida idea no fuese tan estúpida después de todo. Ron comenzó a darse cuenta que algo raro sucedía en aquella habitación porque los ojos de Hermione llevaban demasiado tiempo observándolo. Comenzó a sentirse muy incómodo. y como el pelirrojo no era tipo de andarse con rodeos, inmediatamente preguntó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione salió de detrás de la mesa y se situó a su altura sin dejar de mirarlo. El rostro de Ron se contrajo, ella continuó sin hablar pero con la mirada fija en él.

—¿Puedo saber qué demonios te pasa hoy conmigo?

—¿Qué talla usas?—Indagó Hermione.

—¿Cómo?—Ron dejó de mostrase incomodo y pasó a estar desconcertado.

Hermione resopló, no estaba empezando con buen pie, así que retrocedería al principio. Le podía la desesperación y debía tranquilizarse, y explicarle a aquel desorientado joven que era lo que deseaba de él, o todo se iría al garete.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¿Un favor? ¿Yo, a ti?—exclamó Ron con algo de ironía en la voz, su desconcierto aumentaba por momentos.

—Así es Ron, un gran favor. No tienes porque saber que el sábado tengo una reunión muy importante, pero voy a decírtelo. Es una reunión que llevo meses esperando… ¿conoces a Ludovic Bagman?

—¿Bagman? Ese Bagman que fue hooker hacia finales de los ochenta en el famoso equipo de rugby Wimbourne Wasp, ¿el gran Ludo Bagman?

—Veo que sabes perfectamente de quien te hablo. Así que también tendrás conocimiento que terminó comprando el equipo cuando se retiró, y que a partir de ahí su popularidad creció hasta el límite de llegar a crear su propia marca de ropa y complementos deportivos.

—Sí, ¿qué ocurre con él?

—Ha sido nuestro mejor cliente, y me atrevo a augurar que aun lo seguirá siendo… ¿Recuerdas las dos personas que almorzaron con Ginny y conmigo en la sala de actos el otro día?—Ron torció el gesto—. Lo sé, son difíciles de olvidar. Ellos pretenden arrebatarnos a Bagman como cliente potencial, y llevar a cabo la campaña publicitaria de su próximo proyecto que será un perfume dirigido como es su costumbre al sexo masculino, llamado London. Todo se decidirá durante la reunión que te he mencionado, este sábado…

—Un momento—Ron la interrumpió alzando la palma de su mano—, ¿qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto que me estás contando?

—Mucho, déjame que continúe y lo entenderás.

Ron se encogió de hombros y con un leve pero impaciente movimiento de la misma mano que había alzado, la animó a seguir hablando.

—Gracias. Bagman es un tipo excéntrico, si has seguido su trayectoria lo sabrás. Es bien conocido por eso, y siempre pone requisitos absurdos para acudir a sus fiestas. Generalmente le gusta ver a todos sus invitados vestidos por igual, con los colores del Wimbourne Wasp, o de dos colores diferentes para emular dos equipos rivales. Bueno es algo que nunca entenderé, pero como nos conviene pues nos adaptamos a sus exigencias. Para la fiesta del sábado ha creado dos equipos, uno de mujeres, iremos de blanco y otro de hombres que vestirán de negro. Por esa razón todos debemos acudir con pareja y nadie será recibido en la fiesta si llega solo… ahí es donde entrarías tú.

—Sigo sin entender nada.

—Mi pareja ha fallado…

Ron abrió los ojos de par en par, Hermione se percató de que el hombre lo había entendido todo al fin.

—¿Estás insinuando que te acompañe a esa reunión?

—Sí.

El pelirrojo la miró con incredulidad. Todo le parecía una absurda broma, tan solo unos días antes lo había menospreciado insinuándole que no era suficiente para alguien como la chica del book, y ahora le pedía que fuese su pareja en una fiesta del hombre más importante en el universo deportivo londinense. El mundo se estaba volviendo loco, o esa chica adicta al trabajo había perdido finalmente por completo la cordura.

—¿Por qué yo?—eso era lo primero que deseaba saber.

Hermione resopló, tenía dos opciones; mentirle y decirle que deseaba darle la oportunidad de conocer algo distinto al mundo que siempre lo había rodeado, o confesarle la verdad. Optó por la segunda opción porque la mentira nunca se le había dado bien.

—Por eliminación. Rolf, no me acompañaría ni aunque se lo hubiese pedido, cuestiones personales. Y Harry se negó porque tu hermana acudirá con Dean y él no quiere tensar mas la relación que tiene con ella… esta mañana te vi hablando con él y pensé que tal vez serias una buena opción—se detuvo para observar el rostro de Ron y su reacción, pero el joven no dio muestras de ningún tipo de contrariedad o indignación, así que continuó para formularle al fin la gran pregunta—. ¿Qué dices, me harás el favor de ser mi acompañante el sábado?

Ron no contestó, aun se encontraba analizando todo lo que aquella mujer le estaba pidiendo. Acudir con ella a una fiesta en donde se serviría el mejor vino y la mejor comida, donde podría conocer a un ídolo de su infancia, el gran Bagman, y donde se daría la oportunidad de encontrarse con algo distinto a lo que siempre había estado acostumbrado. Todo era demasiado tentador, demasiado atractivo para darle un simple no, pero no olvidaba que Hermione lo había tratado con indiferencia desde que llego a aquella oficina, y que únicamente ahora que lo necesitaba, se comportaba amable con él. Iría a esa fiesta de postín, de eso estaba completamente seguro. No desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esa, tal vez única en su vida tan corriente, pero no se lo iba a poner fácil. Ella tendría que sufrir un poco más para conseguirlo, solo un poquito más.

—Dame una sola razón por la que deba aceptar tu proposición.

Hermione, que se había mantenido tensa hasta que Ron había pronunciado aquella frase, suspiró con alivio. El no rotundo aun no había llegado y la esperanza continuaba viva.

—Te pagaré, será como un trabajo extra—creyó que eso no fallaría.

Ron alzó una ceja y sonrió de forma socarrona.

—No voy a cobrarte por un favor, dejaría de serlo entonces, y lo que tú me estas pidiendo es un favor… dame otra razón que me convenza.

La mujer tragó saliva, Ron no se lo estaba poniendo fácil y su paciencia no iba a durar mucho más. Tomó aire y trató de serenarse intentando buscar las palabras que él deseaba escuchar. Creyó encontrarlas y dijo.

—Podrás conocer a Ludo, incluso conseguir que te firme un autógrafo.

—Con eso ya contaba… otra.

Hermione estaba a punto de perder por completo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, ¿acaso el pelirrojo pecoso trataba de desquiciarla con su absurdo jueguecito? Debió hacer caso a su primer instinto cuando pensó que era una mala idea. Ron solo trataba de reírse de ella para finalmente no aceptar. No iba a dejar que la humillase por más tiempo, así que le pediría que lo olvidase todo, y ya buscaría otra forma de solucionar el problema antes de la llegada del sábado. Maldijo a Cormac en su fuero interno por estar haciéndole pasar por aquel bochornoso momento, y juró que a su regreso no le volvería a dirigir la palabra, aunque ese juramento ya lo había formulado en más de una ocasión y finalmente nunca lo había logrado cumplir. Estaba dispuesta a acabar con aquella payasada de una vez por todas y olvidarse que Ron podría ser su salvador, cuando vio sobre su mesa un trozo del book de Astoria Greengrass sobresaliendo por debajo de unos documentos que Parvati aun no había ido a recoger. La bombilla que creía fundida en su cabeza se encendió de repente con una luz cegadora.

—Astoria Greengrass, ella estará allí… ¿Te convence eso? Podrás conocerla en persona.

Ron sonrió para sus adentros la percibir el tono de voz triunfante de Hermione. De acuerdo, eso lo motivaba aun mas para dar su sí definitivo, pero hubiese ido aun si esa chica exuberante no estuviese invitada a la fiesta. Decidió dejarle creer a Hermione que había ganado y dijo al fin lo que ella deseaba oír.

—Me has convencido, ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

—Deja eso en mis manos y en las de Ginny—contestó Hermione mostrando muy buen ánimo.

Y sí, estaba contenta. Había solucionado un gran problema de una vez por todas, y de la mano de quien menos hubiese imaginado.

—Supongo que ya puedo marcharme.

—Por supuesto Ron, siento haberte apartado de tu trabajo.

El pelirrojo se giró para agarrar la bandeja por la cual había llegado a la oficina y caminó hacia la salida con decisión mientras Hermione regresaba a su mesa, descolgaba el teléfono, y daba indicaciones a Parvati para que localizara a Ginny y le pidiese que fuese a su despacho.

La sorpresa de Ginny fue mayúscula cuando se enteró de que su hermano iba a ser el acompañante final de Hermione. Jamás lo había imaginado, sobre todo conociendo el carácter altivo de la joven, y eso le dejaba claro una de sus grandes teorías; que para conseguir lo que deseaba en la vida, Hermione no conocía límites. Por eso la admiraba, porque la dueña de GAC siempre agarraba al toro por los cuernos. Trasmitió a Ron los deseos de Hermione de que se cortase el cabello y dejase su rostro como el culito de un bebé. El pelirrojo puso algunas pegas a la primera opción, pero después de insistirle bastante, terminó cediendo. En cuanto a lo del traje negro que luciría en la famosa y esperadísima reunión, sería alguno de los que Cormac guardaba en el enorme vestidor de su apartamento. El cirujano plástico jamás habría repetido un traje y habría ido a buscar uno nuevo para la fiesta con absoluta seguridad. Pero nadie tenía porque saber que pertenecía a Cormac, por eso Hermione le mandó a través de Ginny uno de los mejores trajes de su novio; valorando que ambos tenían casi la misma constitución física y altura, y deseando que le quedase como anillo al dedo. Ginny pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos que Hermione no se había equivocado. Y de esa forma, entre idas y venidas a casa de su jefa, intentar que su hermano cumpliese todas sus recomendaciones y ocuparse finalmente de ella misma, llegaron al día de la víspera de la gran fiesta; viernes, diecinueve de septiembre.

Para la mayoría de la gente aquella fecha era una más en el calendario. Un día laborable que nada tenía de diferente al resto de no ser que al tratarse del último antes del fin de semana, se afrontaba de forma más positiva. Sin embargo para una persona en concreto aquel debía ser un día especial. Hermione se despertó aquella mañana completamente sola, Cormac se había marchado la tarde anterior a su importante congreso medico que duraría todo el fin de semana. Una vez que puso un pie fuera de la cama, se limitó a hacer lo mismo que el resto de los días; se duchó, se vistió con su siempre acostumbrado atuendo de mujer de negocios, y sin probar bocado se subió a su coche rumbo a la oficina. Todo igual que siempre, metida en su rutina diaria. Pero hubo un mensaje en el teléfono móvil que le recordó que aquel día no era igual que los demás del resto del año. El mensaje provenía desde Australia y lo había enviado su madre, decía algo así.

"_Mi queridísima hija, cuanto desearíamos tu padre y yo poder compartir este día tan importante contigo, pero ya sabes lo enorme que es la distancia que nos separa en estos momentos. Deseo que pases este día lo mejor que puedas, solo se cumplen treinta años una vez en la vida. Sabes que te queremos mucho, feliz cumpleaños hija mía."_

—Sigue siendo un día mas—musitó mientras hacía desaparecer el mensaje de la pantalla.

Durante la jornada ella misma pudo comprobarlo, únicamente Harry y Parvati la felicitaron personalmente, el resto o no lo sabían, o no lo habían recordado. Cormac la llamó a eso de las tres de la tarde para felicitarla y le prometió un bonito regalo a su vuelta, pero aun así su conversación fue corta y fría. Hermione aun no le perdonaba que le hubiese fallado en el último momento. Metida en su trabajo, se dio cuenta que había pasado todo el día de su cumpleaños de reunión en reunión, ultimando todos los detalles del proyecto que presentaría a Bagman al día siguiente durante la fiesta.

Miró la hora en el reloj que se encontraba en la esquina inferior de la pantalla de su ordenador; eran las ocho de la tarde. Todo estaba en silencio, los empleados y demás directivos se habían marchado ya a sus respectivos hogares. Pero Hermione se había demorado y lo había hecho a conciencia. Volver a casa significaba terminar el día de su cumpleaños sola y por primera vez en toda la jornada, eso la hacía sentirse muy triste. Percibió como la puerta de su despacho se abría lentamente.

—¿No piensas irte a casa hoy?

Hermione sonrió a la persona que le había formulado la pregunta, y contestó con otra interrogación.

—¿Y tú?

—Me disponía a hacerlo. No queda nadie en la planta, Dean y yo ya dejamos todo listo para mañana. Tengo que darme prisa, debo preparar a James para que Harry venga a recogerlo. Deberías marcharte de una vez y descansar Hermione, no tienes buena cara.

—Creo que me quedaré un poco mas y luego me iré.

—Como quieras, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta... por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias Ginny.

La pelirroja le sonrió antes de marcharse y luego despareció tras la puerta, volviendo a quedar todo en silencio una vez más. Hermione apagó su ordenador quedándose unos segundos con la mirada perdida en la pantalla ahora oscura. Ginny parecía que también se había acordado. El día había pasado sin pena ni gloria, pero sobre todo había pasado sin tarta, sin vela y sin deseo. Sonrió para sí misma, ya estaba demasiado mayor para deseos. Se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia un pequeño mueble, lo abrió y sacó del él una botella de brandy y una copa enorme. Vertió un poco del contenido de la botella dentro de la copa y bebió un sorbo. El líquido irrumpió en su cuerpo como si fuese la lava de un volcán.

—Feliz cumpleaños—alzó la copa y añadió—, por ti Hermione.

Volvió a beber otro sorbo que quemó de igual forma, agarrando la botella, se dirigió al sofá blanco de su despacho dispuesta a celebrar ella sola la entrada a la tercera década de su vida.

Las nueve de la noche y Ron daba los últimos retoques con la fregona al suelo de la cafetería. Era un poco fastidioso estar cada viernes limpiando hasta última hora. Lavender había resultado ser más lista de lo que parecía en un principio. Terminó al fin, se pasó el antebrazo por la frente dejando a un lado el cubo con la fregona, dispuesto a no volver a saber nada de él hasta el lunes. Agarró la vieja chaqueta de cuero que su viajero hermano Charlie le había regalado el día que cumplió veintidós años. Era su bien más preciado porque tal vez era lo más valioso que poseía. Cerró con llaves la puerta de la cafetería y se despidió del guardia que se ocupaba de velar por la seguridad del edificio durante la noche. Refrescaba un poco, hacía varios días que no caía ni una gota de agua, pero la sensación de frio se había intensificado con la casi inminente llegada del otoño. Se puso la cazadora de cuero subiéndose hasta el cuello la cremallera y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, dispuesto a caminar hasta la entrada de metro más cercana. Miró a cielo, ni una estrella. Nunca se veían las estrellas en Londres, debían estar todas alumbrando el cielo de Ottery. Sonrió, las únicas luces que adornaban la ciudad provenían de los edificios y de las farolas. Antes de emprender su caminata, desvió la mirada de forma inconsciente hacia el lugar donde trabajaba diariamente y pudo comprobar que todo el edificio se encontraba a oscuras a excepción de una ventana en la segunda planta. Supo de inmediato que la luz provenía del despacho de Hermione. Consultó su viejo reloj de pulsera, eran las nueve y media de la noche. Esa mujer no tenía remedio, ¿es que nunca se cansaba de trabajar? Movió la cabeza con resignación, pero algo le impedía moverse de allí. Contempló una vez más la ventana iluminada de la segunda planta, probablemente estaría manteniendo una reunión con alguno de su colaboradores. Pero parecía que no quedaba nadie más en aquel piso, o al menos creía haberlos visto salir a todos. Comenzó a sentir una extraña preocupación, ¿y si le había sucedido algo? Parecía una chica débil y algo enfermiza, al menos su aspecto lo era. Tal vez había sufrido un desmayo y ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta. La idea de verla tirada en el suelo sin que nadie pudiese auxiliarla se apoderó de su mente. Se giró repentinamente hacia el edificio volviendo a entrar en él. El jefe de seguridad lo saludó de nuevo mirándolo confuso, pero no lo detuvo. Ron no le explicó los motivos de su regreso, por si estaba equivocado y se formaba un revuelo para nada. Pulsó con impaciencia el botón del ascensor que lo llevo en pocos segundos hacia la segunda planta. Atravesó como un rayo el pasillo hasta llegar a la oficina de Hermione, y ni corto ni perezoso abrió la puerta y entró. Recorrió con sus azules ojos el lugar, sobre todo a nivel del suelo, ni rastro del cuerpo de la joven sobre la moqueta gris.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Era la voz de Hermione, tan amable como de costumbre. Ron pudo cerciorarse que se encontraba bien, demasiado bien al ver lo que sostenía en su mano. Resopló con fuerza, llevado por el alivio y la resignación.

—Vi luz en tu ventana y vine a asegurarme que no la habías dejado encendida y te habías marchado sin apagarla—mintió. No le daría el gusto de que supiera que por un solo instante, por una fracción de segundo, se había preocupado por ella.

—Pues ya ves, sigo aquí—bebió un sorbo apurando el liquido que quedaba dentro de su copa y volvió a llenarla.

—Bebes sola. Eso no está bien.

—Ron, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, así que mejor vete—su voz sonó triste y apagada, llevando de nuevo la copa a sus labios.

El pelirrojo no se movió, volvía a preocuparse. Algo grave debía pasarle a esa chica para que decidiese acabar con todo el líquido de aquella botella ella solita.

—Si sigues bebiendo así, mañana tendrás una resaca horrible y no estarás al cien por cien para tu importante reunión con Ludo—le advirtió.

—Que más da—respondió con desdén.

Ron alzó una ceja. Ahora sí que estaba alarmado, lentamente cerró la puerta de la oficina y caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a la mesa de la joven sentándose sobre la tapa de madera.

—No piensas irte ¿verdad?—inquirió Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No, al menos hasta que sepa que te hace estar así.

—¿Y a ti que te importa?

—Nada, pero ya estoy aquí y si ahora me voy y te sucede algo, quedaría para siempre en mi conciencia. No quiero cargar con eso.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua fastidiada. Se puso en pie dirigiéndose hacia el mueble de donde había sacado la botella y extrajo de él otra copa de las mismas dimensiones que la suya.

—Si vas a quedarte al menos no me dejes beber sola.

Ron sonrió mientras observaba como Hermione llenaba la copa con brandy y se la ofrecía.

—¿Celebramos algo?—preguntó con ironía.

—Sí, mi cumpleaños.

El pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo contrariado, no había esperado semejante respuesta.

—No lo sabía.

—No tenías porqué conocer ese dato… ¿sabes cuanta gente me ha felicitado hoy?—Ron negó con la cabeza, Hermione continuó—. Cinco, solo cinco personas, ¿cuántas ves aquí?—el pelirrojo no contesto, únicamente trago saliva—. Ya sabes porque bebo sola.

Hermione le sonrió melancólicamente. Ron se sintió mal por ella. Es cierto que a veces era insufrible, mejor dicho en la mayoría de los casos, pero a nadie le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños en soledad. Hermione había regresado al sofá y nuevamente sostenía la copa de brandy en su mano derecha, mirándola absorta.

—¿No has soplado la vela de tu tarta?—preguntó Ron acercándose al sofá y sentándose junto a ella.

—¿Qué tarta?—ironizó Hermione.

—Cielo santo, mi madre dice que un cumpleaños no es tal hasta que no soplas tu vela y pides un deseo.

—Bobadas, los deseos de los cumpleaños nunca se cumplen.

—Eso no es cierto—le rebatió Ron con el ceño fruncido—. Yo estoy en Londres.

La última frase logró arrancar la única sonrisa verdadera que Hermione había sentido en todo el día. De repente Ron dejó sobre la mesa su copa, a la que apenas le había dado un par de sorbos y se puso en pie.

—Espérame un momento, vuelvo enseguida. No te muevas de aquí.

—No pensaba hacerlo.

Pero Ron ya había salido de la habitación. Hermione no le dio la mas mínima importancia, es más si se marchaba a su casa era preferible porque ahora ella si necesitaba estar sola. Pero algo le decía que aquel pelirrojo entrometido regresaría para darle una charla que no le apetecía, o para mostrarle cualquier insignificancia que le traería sin cuidado. Sin embargo no tenía fuerzas para obligarlo a marcharse, lo único que deseaba era perder la noción de la realidad y únicamente aquella botella de buen brandy podría lograrlo. Nadie más, nada más que volver a llenar su copa hasta que no supiese realmente en que día se encontraba. Pasaron unos diez minutos desde que Ron había abandonado su despacho cuando se escucharon pasos por el pasillo, debía ser él. Hermione resopló con desgana al notar como los pasos se iban acercando cada vez más. De pronto el despacho quedó a oscuras, alguien había apagado la luz. Hermione dio un respingo y giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia la puerta de la oficina. Lo que vio la dejó sorprendida. Era Ron, o creía que se trataba de él porque su rostro se iluminaba tenuemente por una escuálida vela roja que había colocado sobre un muffin de chocolate.

—Es la única tarta que Rosmerta tenía en la cafetería, no imaginas cuanto me ha costado encontrar la dichosa velita.

Hermione no podía creerlo. Ron había bajado a la cafetería y en menos de nada había conseguido que ella tuviese su tarta de cumpleaños.

—Dios mío…

—Ya tienes tarta, y vela… solo falta que soples y pidas tu deseo, aunque creas que es una bobería.

Ron se acercó a la mesa baja donde se encontraba la botella de brandy y depositó sobre ella el platito con el muffin y la vela que comenzaba a consumirse. Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho, era muy raro que alguien que no dejaba de ser apenas desconocido se preocupase porque ella pasase su cumpleaños como debía.

—Vamos, piensa en algo, y sopla antes de que el dulce quede cubierto de cera roja.

—De acuerdo.

Hermione se mordió el labio, cerró los ojos, pidió su deseo y luego sopló con fuerza dejando completamente a oscuras la habitación. Ron se puso en pie y le dio al interruptor volviendo a iluminar el despacho.

—Creo que puedo adivinar que has deseado, y tiene que ver con la fiesta de mañana—vaticinó el pelirrojo mientras regresaba al sofá, se sentaba y agarraba su copa de licor.

—Te equivocas, no tiene nada que ver.

Ron enarcó una ceja mirándolo intrigado.

—¿Ah no? Entonces no tengo ni idea… ¿puedo preguntarte que deseaste?

—No—rió—, si te lo digo no se cumplirá y quiero que se cumpla.

—Muy bien entonces hagamos un trato si alguna vez tu deseo se cumple debes decírmelo para que veas que mi madre siempre tiene razón.

Se produjo un silencio en el que Hermione se mantuvo por un instante mirando al joven que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

—¿Te has cortado el pelo?

—Vaya tarde te das cuenta, ya veo lo que te fijas en mí—bromeó.

Nuevamente el silencio. Ron volvió a beber de la copa que ya se encontraba casi vacía. Hermione continuó sin apartar la mirada de él.

—Gracias Ron—dijo débilmente, apartando sus ojos del joven.

—No hay de qué. Pero no pienses que voy a estar haciéndote favores todo el tiempo a cambio de nada.

Hermione frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que llevo tres semanas en Londres, que hace una noche esplendida, que es tu cumpleaños, y que yo aun no he recorrido la ciudad de noche. He pensado que tal vez te gustaría ser mi guía durante un rato.

—¿Tu guía?

—Por supuesto—exclamo Ron entusiasmando—. Ginny no tiene tiempo de mostrarme la ciudad a estas horas, está demasiado ocupada con James. Y no me gusta hacer turismo yo solito, además creo que te hace falta un poco de aire fresco y si piensas seguir bebiendo toda la noche al menos hazlo fuera de estas paredes… Solo un rato, así yo conozco una nueva visión de esta ciudad y tú te despejas… ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Salir contigo?—Hermione no sabía que contestar.

—No, ser mi guía turístico. Vamos Hermione, yo mañana seré tu acompañante, se tú la mía hoy. Favor por favor.

Ron ya se había puesto en pie y le ofrecía su mano para que ella hiciese lo mismo. Hermione dudaba si era buena idea. Miró a su alrededor, la misma mesa, el mismo sillón de cuero, el mismo ordenador… las misma paredes. Ron tenía razón era su cumpleaños, o al menos lo sería durante unas horas más, ¿Por qué no aprovechar lo que queda del día especial? Alargó su mano hacia la de él y la agarró con fuerza dejando que el pelirrojo tirase de ella hasta que quedó de pie frente a él.

—¿Eso es un sí?—preguntó Ron mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Soltó la mano del pelirrojo y su copa sobre la mesa. Agarró su chaqueta y su bolso, y salió con decisión del despacho pasando por delante de él. Ron le cedió el paso, y la siguió no sin antes volver a darle al interruptor que dejó a oscuras una vez más el despacho de Hermione. Sobre la pequeña mesa quedaron la botella de brandy, las dos copas vacías y el muffin con su velita medio consumida. Y flotando en el aire permaneció el deseo de Hermione, sin saber que tal vez no tardaría demasiado tiempo en cumplirse y que la persona que se encargaría de hacerlo realidad bajaba en ese instante en el mismo ascensor que ella, dispuesto a disfrutar del embrujo de una ciudad que sin que ninguno de los dos lo sospechase los iba a unir para siempre.

* * *

**Hola a todos, siento esta vez no haber podido responder a vuestros comentarios del capítulo anterior. Mi pc está muy fastidiado y tengo que usar el de otra persona y no dispongo de él todo el tiempo. Gracias por entenderlo... me gusta siempre dedicaros un poco de tiempo para responder bien a vuestras dudas pero esta vez no he podido...**

**Eso no quita que os nombre a todos y os lo agradezca, gracias: nena_potter_weasley, Nekiiito, Copia Pirata **(Nena demasiadas dudas, ummm tendré que solucionar eso ;), por cierto te debo nuevo capi de Debía ser ella, lo tendrás muy pronto, besotes ), **fatty73, Riswe** (si a ti te gusta que te convierta en un personaje mas de mi fic, te aseguro que a mí me gusta aún mas, debo agradecer a una fan, fan, fan tuya la información ;), besos), **kisa kuchiky, VremyaLuna, Daniels-Delirious19, Fer Cornamenta, Zanella Misaki **(gracias por leer La novia de Charlie, me alegro que te haya gustado, besos), **Ysaber Granger, Javiuwsh **(Bienvenida, gracias por animarte a leer este fic, espero que te guste hasta el final), **Skinny, Maria!** (Bienvenida a ti también, gracias por pasarte por aquí), **silvers draco **(una bienvenida mas, gracias por animarte a leer esta historia), **Susy Snape, RoseWeasley13 **(Cielos, has seguido casi todas mis historias y hasta hoy no he podido agradecertelo personalmente, gracias por animarte a dejarme comentario así me das la oportunidad, deseo que esta historia te guste tanto como las demás, besos), **y nahima-chan** (Me alegro ser la primera que te ha impulsado a leer sobre hp, espero que te guste la historia y bienvenida al mundo de los fics pottericos, besos).

**Hasta el próximo capítulo, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar...**

**Besotes, **

**María. **


	7. Tan rojo como el fuego

Hola dejo solo cabecero de página para decirle a **Riswe **que este capi está dedicado a ella por su cumpleaños, mi regalo con mucho retraso nena :(

Te lo mereces por ser como eres, gracias Iris ;)

* * *

**7. Tan rojo como el fuego**

La espera siempre se hacía angustiosa a pesar de que lo veía cada día, a cada hora. Pero encontrarse con él en la empresa era diferente, allí siempre andaba atareada de aquí para allá y le costaba mucho menos pensarlo. Era en su casa, junto a su hijo, cuando los miles de recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente. Miró a través de la ventana una vez mas, ahora sí; él había llegado.

—Vamos James, papá ya está aquí—apremió Ginny a su hijo con nerviosismo—¿Lo llevas todo? A ver…

Y con la misma inquietud repasó una vez mas la pequeña mochila de su hijo, asintiendo efusivamente una vez que comprobó que todo estaba bien. Victoire que leía un libro sentada en el sofá, dejó su lectura a un lado y se puso en pie.

—Saldrás con James y así podrás saludarlo ¿de acuerdo?—puntualizó Ginny a su sobrina.

—¿Tío Harry no piensa entrar?—inquirió la joven enarcando una ceja.

Llevaba en esa casa el tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Harry no entraba en el adosado de su ex mujer por algún motivo, y comenzaba a sospechar cual era esa extraña razón. Mucho más después de escuchar la contundente respuesta de su tía.

—No, él no entra nunca.

El claxon del coche de Harry sonó de forma estridente logrando que Ginny diese un brinco y su rostro se volviese pálido.

—¿No quieres que entre?—insistió Victoire, que no había quedado muy conforme con la respuesta de su pelirroja tía.

Ginny resopló al mismo tiempo que miraba con impaciencia a su sobrina, luego se dirigió a su hijo con voz dulce.

—Cariño, ve a tu dormitorio, creo que se nos ha olvidado tu coche nuevo con control remoto.

El niño abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que su madre llevaba toda la razón, y como un rayo salió del salón en dirección a su habitación. Una vez que Ginny se quedó a solas con su sobrina, su rostro se tornó muy serio a la vez que decía.

—Vic, no hagas comentarios de ese tipo delante del niño.

—¿Por qué no entra tío Harry?

—Yo no quiero…, de todas formas eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Pero si te mueres de ganas…

—¡Victoire!—miró hacia la habitación de James al darse cuenta que había subido el tono de su voz, pero el niño aun debía estar buscando su juguete.

—No disimules conmigo tía Ginny, he visto como no te has apartado de esa ventana desde que llegaste de la oficina.  
No creo que sea tan terrible que suba, y recoja a su hijo como debe ser. A James le haría mucha ilusión ver a su padre entrar por esa puerta, ¿no crees?

Si había algo que Ginny adoraba de Victoire era la madurez que demostraba a sus dieciséis años, pero en esta ocasión hubiese deseado que fuese una jovencita ignorante y poco despierta.

—Tú no lo entiendes, querida, aun eres muy joven.

Victoire resopló con fuerza, ya no era una niña pero ellos aun la trataban como tal. El claxon sonó por segunda vez.

—Como tú digas tía, iré a avisar a tío Harry que James está casi listo.

Ginny la vio salir como un rayo y no pudo replicarle nada porque en ese instante llegaba su hijo con su juguete en la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Victoire regresó pronto al salón y ayudó al niño con la mochila, pero antes de salir por la puerta se giró y formuló una pregunta que nada tenía que ver con su anterior conversación.

—¿Pensaste en lo que te dije esta tarde?

—Después hablamos de eso…

—Pero si voy a quedarme mañana en casa de Iris tengo que avisarla ya, tía. No me gusta hacer las cosas a última hora—protestó Victoire sin soltar a James de la mano.

—Tengo que hablar con sus padres Vic, eres menor de edad y estás bajo mi tutela y la de tío Ron…

—Tío Ron me dejará ir.

—Por supuesto que Ron te dejará ir, pero él no está ahora aquí y por eso soy yo la que debo tomar la decisión… No conozco a esa gente.

—Son buenas personas.

—Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas con James a casa de tu tío Harry, así me quedaré mas tranquila mientras estoy en esa reunión—propuso Ginny mientras le daba unos leves empujoncitos a su hijo para que caminase hacia la puerta de entrada.

—No es justo. Quiero quedarme en casa de Iris, vamos tía déjame ir.

Ginny tomó aire, no era el mejor momento para discutir eso. Harry aguardaba afuera a su hijo y ella no deseaba hacerlo esperar.

—Después hablamos de eso.

Victoire frunció el ceño, pero pronto dejo ver una sonrisa en su rostro cuando oyó como llamaban a la puerta. Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par y el corazón se le detuvo durante unos instantes.

—Le dije que tú querías que entrara.

—¡Cielo santo! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?—preguntó Ginny dando claros síntomas de inquietud.

—Porque lo deseas.

Y fue entonces cuando Ginny comprendió que la conversación sobre Iris había sido una mera artimaña de su sobrina, y darle así el tiempo necesario a Harry para cerrase el coche y llegase hasta la casa. Victoire rezó para que su travesura no dificultara la decisión de tía Ginny con respecto a su idea de pasar la noche del sábado en casa de su amiga. Pero pensándolo bien tampoco le preocupaba demasiado, porque si las cosas se ponían feas aun le quedaba tío Ron, y con él todo era mas sencillo.

—Tú y yo hablaremos de todo esto mas tarde—añadió mirando desafiante a su sobrina.

Una vez mas se oyó golpear la puerta débilmente. Ya no había vuelta atrás; decidida, Ginny camino hacia la puerta de entrada y la abrió apareciendo ante sus ojos la figura de su ex marido.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?—preguntó éste con cierto nerviosismo—, Victoire me dijo que querías que entrase.

Ginny fulminó con sus castaños ojos una vez mas a su sobrina, pero Victoire lejos de sentirse intimidada le regaló una sonrisa traviesa que la exasperó aun mas.

—No pasa nada Harry, Vic pensó que sería buena idea que recogieses a James en casa en vez de aguardarlo en la calle—aclaró Ginny intentando controlar la voz para que no le temblase—. Cosas de niñas.

—¡No soy una niña!—se quejó Victoire.

El rostro del hombre dejó entrever un atisbo de desilusión ante las palabras que escuchaba. Por un segundo Harry había albergado la remota esperanza de que ex mujer le estuviese dando un poco de confianza al dejarlo entrar en su casa; pero todo había sido un simple espejismo, y la realidad volvía a darle un buen bofetón en la cara.

—¡Papá!

La vocecita exaltada de James rompió toda la tensión que se había producido entre el antiguo matrimonio. El niño pasó veloz por delante de su madre, y de un salto se encaramó en los brazos de su padre que lo elevó sin dificultad del suelo, como si se tratase de una pluma. Ginny sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco, y tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos para apoyarse con ambas manos en el mueble que presidía la entrada al notar como le temblaban las piernas. Harry abrazaba a su hijo, y éste rebosaba felicidad en los brazos de su padre mientras le mostraba orgulloso su nuevo coche de control remoto.

—Hola otra vez tío Harry.

Victoire se aproximó hacia el joven que con delicadeza depositó al niño nuevamente en el suelo y abrazó con ternura a su sobrina política, desviando luego sus verdes ojos hacia la madre de su hijo. Ginny trataba de mantener la compostura, pero era muy difícil hacerlo cuando en realidad lo que deseaba era abalanzarse sobre él y volver a sentir el calor de la piel de aquel hombre que no conseguía apartar de su mente y mucho menos de su corazón. Victoire notó rápidamente como volvía a crecer la tensión entre los dos adultos, y con un suave movimiento sacó a James del centro de la escena y lo alejó un poco mientras le contaba algo para que el chico mantuviese su atención centrada únicamente en ella. Ginny tomó aire, sentía como si sus pulmones se hubiesen empequeñecido y no le permitiese la libertad de poder respirar… _"¡Que él hable primero!"_, suplicó para sus adentros, y su deseo fue concedido porque Harry no tardó en romper el duro y frío hielo con su cálida voz.

—¿James lo tiene todo listo?

—Así es, deberás traer al niño el doming…

—Lo sé—afirmó Harry con sequedad—Victoire, ¿qué harás con ella? Sabes que no me importa que se quede conmigo.

—No te preocupes, una amiga la invitó a pasar la noche en su casa y ella esta loca por ir—dijo Ginny tratando de parecer distante.

—Muy bien, perfecto entonces.

Se produjo el terrible e incómodo silencio; siempre tan odiado, pero que se había convertido en algo acostumbrado entre ellos. Ginny sentía el corazón palpitarle en la garganta mientras observaba como Harry no daba un solo paso hacia dentro de su apartamento y se quedaba en el umbral, esperando algo que no iba a suceder.

—Será mejor que me vaya—dijo al fin volviendo a ser él el encargado de romper el enorme muro de hielo que los separaba.

—Iré a buscar a James.

Diciendo eso Ginny comenzó a caminar en dirección al salón cuando una pregunta inesperada la hizo detenerse en seco.

—¿Por qué vas con Dean a esa maldita reunión?

Todo su cuerpo se congeló en un instante, aun así pudo girarse hacia él lentamente tratando de no perder el control de su mente y de sus actos.

—No entiendo tu pregunta Harry, de sobra sabes porqué voy con él.

—No, no lo sé, explícamelo—no había ni un ápice de dulzura en la voz del joven.

—Es mi compañero de trabajo.

—¿Nada mas?—inquirió él atreviéndose al fin a dar unos pasos hacia delante saliendo de debajo del umbral, traspasando los límites impuestos.

—Nada más—respondió Ginny aparentando serenidad.

Pero la serenidad era difícil de mantener cuando veía como Harry avanzaba lentamente hacia ella con el rostro contraído y la luz verde de sus ojos más cegadora que nunca.

—Con él es diferente—insistió el hombre sin dejar de caminar hacia ella—, tú y él fuisteis… tú y él tuvisteis…

Y ya estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que Ginny podía percibir su respiración cálida y agitada. Estaba completamente segura que perdería toda la firmeza que le quedaba, y que había ido reduciéndose conforme se había acercado. No podría soportarlo, llevaba tanto tiempo sin estar tan próxima a él. Recordó su aroma, las sensaciones que sus abrazos habían provocado siempre en ella, el sabor de cada uno de sus besos, esos besos que aun seguía deseando. Su mente ya no pensaba y comenzaba a perder el control… cedería, si él daba un paso mas, ella cedería…

—Eso pertenece al pasado…—susurró en un intento de detener a Harry—, y lo nuestro también.

No hizo falta más palabras que aquellas para que el joven se contuviese y comenzase a retroceder poco a poco. Ginny respiró llevada por una mezcla de alivio y frustración. El rostro de Harry había palidecido más de lo habitual, sus ojos dejaron de centellear y una nube gris pareció cubrirlos.

—Será mejor que me vaya—dijo una vez más.

Ginny asintió nerviosa, y sin vacilar más, fue en busca del niño. Solo unos instantes después los dos hombres más importantes de su vida se subían en el coche y desaparecían detrás de una esquina. Victoire prestaba atención el semblante triste de su tía mientras los observaba marcharse a través de la ventana, se sintió culpable por haberla avocado a vivir una situación tan incómoda.

—Lo siento tía, pensé que…

—No importa Vic, no pasa nada….—dijo con suavidad sin apartarse de la ventana—. Llama a tu amiga y dile que te di permiso para pasar la noche de mañana con ella.

Victoire no consiguió evitar reflejar en su rostro una enorme sonrisa que Ginny no pudo percibir.

—¡Gracias tía!—exclamó, y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación.

Ginny tragó saliva, sus sentimientos hacia Harry comenzaban a ser cada vez más difíciles de controlar, y sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría sucumbiendo a alguno de ellos. Y en el fondo, en su interior no podía ignorar que tal vez era lo que deseaba, perder de una vez el control.

Hermione se puso la chaqueta sobre los hombros, a su lado Ron subía nuevamente la cremallera de su cazadora de cuero hasta el cuello. Era justo decir que la noche no estaba mal del todo para haber sobrepasado el ecuador del mes de septiembre, pero también era cierto que a esas horas, refrescaba bastante. En la puerta, el guardia de seguridad los observaba con curiosidad. No era habitual ver a uno de los camareros de la cafetería de Madam Rosmerta salir a aquellas horas de la noche con uno de los jefazos del edificio.

—Muy bien, ya estamos aquí… ¿adonde quieres ir ahora?

—No lo sé, tú eres mi guía—dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros y ladeando una sonrisa.

Hermione se pasó la mano por la barbilla pensativa y algo extraña porque acababa de darse cuenta que iba a salir por la ciudad con un hombre que no era su novio, y si su memoria no le traicionaba, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Siempre—contestó Ron con sinceridad.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta del joven. Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un juego de llaves, pero después de observarlas distraída durante unos instantes las volvió a meter dentro de su bolso a la vez que decía.

—Creo que será mejor que no conduzca esta noche, ya llevo tres copas de brandy en el cuerpo.

Ron le dio la razón asintiendo rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Conozco un restaurante cercano al que Cormac y yo solemos ir muy a menudo ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Es caro?—inquirió el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

—Un poco.

—Entonces prefiero no ir. No puedo permitirme ciertos lujos.

—Es mi cumpleaños, podría invitart…

—No, no pienso dejar que me pagues nada. Esto no es una cita, cada uno se paga lo suyo, y eso significa que yo no puedo hacer ese tipo de gasto. Madam Rosmerta no me paga tanto como para derrochar.

—Como quieras—añadió Hermione sin parecer molesta—, entonces ¿A dónde vamos?

—Ginny me habló de un lugar cerca de aquí, a unas dos paradas de metro. Es una cantina en donde se sirve comida casera, es barato y se come muy bien—explicó Ron sin dejar de sonreír, y tragando saliva con frecuencia al pensar en la comida que le esperaba.

—De acuerdo, pararemos un taxi.

—No, no es necesario. Ya te he dicho que está a solo un par de paradas de metro. El taxi supondría el doble de gasto—manifestó el joven—, el metro es mas barato.

—¿Pretendes que me suba al metro a estas horas?

—¿Por qué no?, todo el mundo lo hace.

Hermione resopló resignada. Hacía siglos que no subía a aquel trasporte urbano y ya había perdido la costumbre. Pero viendo lo terco que parecía aquel joven era mejor no discutir. Iba a celebrar su cumpleaños, y no dejaría que nada estropease aquella noche, ni siquiera la intransigencia de Ron.

No recordaba lo incómodo que era viajar en metro. El vagón estaba lleno a rebosar, la gente se apelotonaba sentada y de pie, chocando unos contra otros. Hermione agarraba con una mano fuertemente su bolso mientras que con la otra se asía a la barra de metal que colgaba del techo. Un hombre gordo y poco aseado con un periódico bajo el brazo, se aferraba a la misma barra metálica que Hermione. La miraba con ojos inquietantes, y le sonreía mostrado unos dientes amarillos y un terrible aliento a tabaco; mientras, aprovechando la inercia de las curvas, dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Para Hermione iban a ser las dos paradas de metro mas largas de su vida. Por suerte, Ron pareció darse cuenta de las feas intenciones del tipo y en un descuido de éste, y aprovechando un hueco que había dejado involuntariamente, se interpuso entre el hombre insalubre y Hermione. La joven lo miró agradecida, Ron solo le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza ya que ahora era él el que se encontraba en una situación embarazosa. Por más que se aferraba con fuerza a la barra metálica, no podía evitar que su cuerpo cayese casi por completo sobre el de ella cuando el metro tomaba a gran velocidad las oscuras curvas de los túneles. Para Ron iban a ser las dos paradas de metro mas largas de su vida, tal vez subir a un taxi hubiese sido mejor idea. Todo pasa, y por supuesto las dos paradas también, así que pronto estuvieron fuera del metro y frente a las puertas de la cantina.

Era un lugar agradable, en tonos marrones y rojos, y en cuya decoración predominaba la madera. El suelo tenía dos niveles: en el superior se encontraba la barra y la cocina, y en el inferior se habían dispuesto las mesas donde serían servidos los clientes. En contra de lo que pudiese haber pensado cuando Ron lo mencionó, a Hermione le agradó mucho el lugar; le recordaba aquellos bares que solía frecuentar en su época de estudiante cuando su nivel económico distaba mucho del actual. Ocuparon una de las mesas vacías, a esa hora ya casi todas lo estaban y las pocas que continuaban ocupadas no lo estarían por mucho tiempo más. Un camarero con aspecto desaliñado se acercó a ellos y dejó sobre la mesa los menús. Ron agarró el suyo pronto, y en menos de diez segundos ya había decidido que iba a cenar. Hermione tardó un poco más, pero finalmente escogió uno de los platos menos grasientos de la carta. Para beber no tuvieron dudas y se dejaron convencer por el camarero que les recomendó el vino de la casa. Así que unos quince minutos después de su llegada, ya degustaban los exquisitos platos caseros de la taberna, y Hermione tuvo que darle la razón a Ron.

—Cielos, hace demasiado tiempo que no cenaba algo tan delicioso. Me recuerda mucho a los platos que cocinaba mi abuela—comentó mientras se llevaba otro trozo de revuelto de verduras a la boca.

Ron se quedó callado uno instante mirando pensativo su plato de comida, luego emitió un leve suspiro y añadió.

—A mí me recuerda a mi hogar.

La joven dejó de comer para centrar su atención en el pelirrojo al captar el tono melancólico en el que había dicho la última frase.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de tu casa, si la echas tanto de menos?

—No era fácil seguir allí…, no después de lo que sucedió.

—¿Te refieres a la muerte de tu hermano?

Los azules ojos de Ron se clavaron en el iris castaño de Hermione. La joven entendió que no debió hacer esa pregunta. Ginny tampoco mencionaba nunca el tema, y lo poco que sabía sobre lo ocurrido había sido gracias a Harry.

—Lo lamento, no quise…—se apresuró a disculparse.

—No importa, no hablamos mucho de eso, aun duele demasiado—explicó el pelirrojo volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia el plato de comida.

Hermione comprendió que debía cambiar de tema rápido antes de que el día de su cumpleaños terminase peor de lo que había empezado. Pero no encontraba nada con lo que empezar una conversación. En realidad no conocía de nada a ese chico, no sabía de sus gustos, de sus aficiones. No se había preocupado en averiguar si estaba soltero o casado, o si tenía algún hijo. Nada, no sabía absolutamente nada de él.

—¿Y como es que estás celebrando este día conmigo y no con tu novio?

La pregunta de Ron consiguió que Hermione dejase de comerse la cabeza sobre cómo y de qué forma comenzar una conversación con él.

—Está en un congreso médico durante todo el fin de semana.

—¿Era tu pareja para la fiesta?—Hermione asintió, Ron prosiguió mientras bebía un sorbo de la copa del vino recomendado por el camarero—. Entonces me estás diciendo que te ha dejado plantada dos veces.

Hermione frunció el ceño, no lo había pensado de esa forma pero era cierto. Cormac la había abandonado en el fin de semana que mas lo necesitaba. Comenzó a ponerse de mal humor y lo maldijo allá donde estuviese para que su congreso tan importante resultase un auténtico fiasco. Decidió no contestar a la observación de Ron porque el pelirrojo notaría su repentino enfado, así que optó por hacer ella las preguntas y así evitar tener que dar incómodas respuestas.

—Supongo que si aceptaste venir conmigo a la fiesta de mañana es porque no hay nadie a quien le pueda molestar ¿verdad?

—¿Te refieres a una novia o algo así?

—Algo así—bebió un gran sorbo de su copa al ver como Ron le sonreía de forma insolente y notó como se mareaba un poco; tal vez era hora de dejar de beber, o tal vez no. Lo decidiría según viese como avanzaba la noche.

—No hay nadie, no la ha habido nunca y no tengo planes de que la haya.

—¿Nunca has tenido novia?—aquella respuesta de Ron la dejó muy intrigada.

Porque debía ser sincera consigo misma; desde que llegó a su vida aquel chico la había desquiciado en todos los sentidos, y si las circunstancias fuesen otras jamás hubiese pensado que terminaría cenando con él el día de su cumpleaños. Pero también debía admitir que Ron no estaba mal, tal vez demasiado alto, tal vez demasiado desaliñado y sobre todo muy, muy terco, pero no estaba nada mal como para estar solo sin una chica a su lado.

—¿Es indispensable tener novia?

—Siempre es bueno sentirse en compañía de alguien que te de afecto.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero yo no te he dicho que no haya estado acompañado de chicas que me han dado mucho afecto-hizo hincapié en la ultima palabra y luego prosiguió-. Soy yo quien no ha deseado de ellas nada más que eso. Los compromisos no me gustan—sentenció el pelirrojo terminando de un sorbo con el líquido rojo de su copa.

—Eso es porque nunca te has enamorado—observó con contundencia Hermione dibujando una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, y decidió por ello que volvería a llenar de vino su copa una vez más.

Ron enarcó una ceja, e imitando a Hermione coloreó nuevamente de rojo el cristal de la suya.

—Es posible que tengas razón, tal vez no he encontrado aun a la persona adecuada.

Y ese fue el fin de aquella conversación sobre la vida amorosa de Ron; porque a Hermione no le interesaba indagar mas, y porque a él no le gustaba demasiado hablar de ello. Se sucedieron diversos temas de los que conversar sobre la cena, pero sobre todo hablaron sobre el tiempo, sobre Ottery, y sobre la deteriorada relación de Ginny y Harry. Por suerte en esta cuestión ambos coincidían en que él era inocente. Y así, entre tema y tema de conversación, acabaron con la comida y la botella de vino que les habían servido. Para esas horas a Hermione ya comenzaba a notársele la archiconocida copa de más, y Ron iba por el mismo camino, aunque el pelirrojo parecía tener mas aguante. La joven había dejado de comportarse con la rigidez y la seriedad a la que estaba acostumbrada, y no podía apartar de su rostro una tonta sonrisa mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas; fruto sin duda de lo que comenzaba a ser el principio de una tremenda borrachera. De esa guisa abandonaron la cantina donde habían cenado y una vez fuera, Hermione volvió a preguntar en tono jovial.

—¿Adonde quieres ir ahora?

A lo que Ron respondió una vez más en el mismo tono que ella.

—No lo sé, tú eres mi guía.

La respuesta logró que Hermione estallara en risas. De repente ya no sentía tanto frío y la chaqueta le estorbaba así que se deshizo de ella atándosela a la cintura. Ron hizo una mueca, aquella mujer distaba mucho de la que vio nada mas llegar a la oficina esa mañana. Su cabello se encontraba más desaliñado que nunca, la chaqueta no estaba donde correspondía y una esquina de su camisa de seda rosa sobresalía por la cinturilla de su falda. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto rojas, reía por cualquier cosa, y mantenía un brillo muy especial en la mirada. La joven se percató de que el pelirrojo no le quitaba el ojo de encima y dijo trastabillando las palabras.

—Lo sé, he bebido… demasiado y estoy hecha un… adefesio, pero no quiero irme aun a… casa…

—Yo tampoco—admitió Ron mientras observaba como Hermione volvía a sonreír una vez más.

—Entonces… será mejor que vayamos a un lugar que conozco…, sirven unos cócteles deliciosos… Y no me digas que no, esta vez no voy a hacerte caso—añadió cuando vio como Ron fruncía el ceño.

—No voy a dejar que me invites…

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y dio una infantil patada en el suelo mostrando su discrepancia con el pelirrojo. Luego camino torpemente hacia él y elevándose un poco sobre las puntas de sus zapatos de tacón exclamó.

—¿Por qué demonios eres tan terco?...—Ron se encogió de hombros—. Vamos a ir a ese lugar…, y vas a dejar que te invite a una copa, luego si quieres te la bebes y sino… me la beberé yo.

Agarró el bolso que comenzaba a resbalar por su hombro y se lo colocó nuevamente donde debía, apoyó sus pies en el suelo y se giró caminando hacia delante sin detenerse a mirar si Ron la seguía. El pelirrojo movió la cabeza resignado, ¿y ella le preguntaba porque era tan terco? Estaba claro que esa cuestión quedaban en tablas. Decidió seguirla aunque ya notaba como la dosis de alcohol también comenzaba a afectarle. En muy poco tiempo ambos se encontraban sentados en uno de los bancos del metro esperando que llegase el último tren del día.

—Tendremos que volver a casa en taxi… porque la estación está a punto de cerrar—balbuceó Hermione.

—¿Está muy lejos el lugar al que quieres ir?

La joven reflexionó un poco, tenía la cabeza muy embotada como para pensar con rapidez.

—La verdad es que… no.

—¿Podríamos ir dando un paseo?

—Sí—contestó Hermione.

En ese instante se oyó el traqueteo y el sonido del choque con las vías, que producía el metro al acercarse a la estación, y la gente comenzó a subir y a bajar de él. El último tren del día se puso de nuevo en camino, pero ni Ron y Hermione subieron. Y cuando el vehículo pasó frente a ellos, se mantuvieron sentados en el mismo banco. Hermione miró su reloj, casi marcaba las doce y media de la noche, y por los altavoces se anunciaba el cierre de las estaciones. Ron se puso en pie, y sin mediar palabra caminó hacia la salida, ella no dudó en seguirlo a pesar de que los pies comenzaban a dolerle.

Durante la caminata el pelirrojo pareció no tener muchas ganas de hablar, así que la mayor parte del recorrido lo hicieron en silencio, oyéndose únicamente los tacones de Hermione arañar la acera. Caminaban bordeando el río Támesis, algunos barcos de crucero para turistas navegaban lentos por sus aguas, llenándolas de cientos de lucecitas de colores mientras que en la cubierta se escuchaban risas y música. Todo era apacible y sereno. Era una noche mágica, de esas que logran que te trasportes a través de los pensamientos para llegar a los mejores recuerdos de una vida. Y no siempre por ser buenos recuerdos, dejan de ser dolorosos. Ron se dejó caer sobre la balaustrada de uno de los interminables paseos que bordeaban el río, y se quedó abstraído, mirando la quietud del agua mientras el crucero se alejaba, y con él la música y las risas. Hermione se detuvo junto al joven, pero se mantuvo a cierta distancia. No entendía el motivo, pero de repente parecía como si Ron estuviese triste. Dio un par de pasos más hacia él y entonces oyó su voz entrecortada que decía.

—A Fred le hubiese gustado vivir en una ciudad como ésta, tan llena de oportunidades.

Hermione llegó al fin hasta la balaustrada y se apoyó en ella de la misma forma en que lo hacía Ron. Pero no dijo nada, solo desvió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar que el pelirrojo. Y pudo ver como el barco de turistas cada vez se hacía mas pequeño y las lucecitas desaparecían sobre la superficie del agua. Ron volvió a romper el silencio con su voz.

—Nunca hablamos de ello, porque duele saber que fue tan injusto. Morir por nada…

—Espero que el tipo que lo hizo…, se pudra en la cárcel—sentenció Hermione sin dejar de mirar hacia el agua tranquila del Támesis.

—Y nosotros, pero eso será el día en que logren atraparlo.

La joven sintió como se le helaba la sangre al oír las palabras de Ron, y entonces rodó su mirada hacia él y se encontró de bruces con unos ojos azules, y tristes.

—Se esfumó—prosiguió él—, nunca dieron con el paradero de ese mal nacido, y esa es la pena que tenemos soportar, la que atormenta a mi madre cada noche y no deja que George continúe de una maldita vez con su vida. Saber que sigue en libertad, después de haber matado a mi hermano… Si pudiese encontrarlo, yo mismo me encargaría de hacerle justicia a Fred con mis propias manos.

Y mientras decía eso apretaba con fuerza la balaustrada como si se tratase del cuello del hombre que había asesinado a su hermano.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—No lo sé, pensé que es lo único de lo que no estabas enterada.

Apartó las manos de la balaustrada, y en sus labios asomó una leve sonrisa mientras añadía.

—Pero hoy no es día para recordar cosas tristes, es tu cumpleaños…

—Te equivocas, son las algo más de las doce y media, y oficialmente mi cumpleaños ya ha pasado.

—¿Quiere eso decir que no piensas invitarme a esa copa?—inquirió Ron frunciendo el ceño—, te aseguro que ahora la necesito mas que nunca.

—Entonces… ya estamos perdiendo el tiempo—afirmó Hermione mientras volvía a ponerse en camino dando un pequeño traspiés.

Y de esa forma, caminando en silencio, llegaron hasta el local y pasaron adentro dispuestos a disfrutar de la creían que iba a ser la última copa de la noche.

Las mañanas eran muy diferentes cuando escuchaba los pasitos de James llegar hasta la cocina. Nunca se le había dado bien cocinar, pero cuando de pronto se vio viviendo solo otra vez no le quedó otra opción que hacerse a la idea de que tenía que aprender rápido para alimentarse a sí mismo, y de paso también a otra personita que llenaba de alegría sus horas de soledad. El olor a tortitas recorría toda la casa. Y eso era lo que había logrado despertar al pequeño James. Harry sabía cuanto adoraba aquel niño el plato estrella de la abuela Weasley, y él se lo había visto preparar a Ginny infinidad de veces; por ello, cuando su hijo pasaba el tiempo de rigor en su casa, él le agasajaba con su desayuno favorito. El rostro de James se iluminó cuando vio aquel exquisito manjar sobre su plato del desayuno, flanqueado por un buen vaso de energético zumo de naranja. Todo parecía tranquilo, el sol entraba tímidamente por la ventana dejando que sus rayos se reflejasen sobre la mesa de la cocina de Harry. En la calle se escuchaba el murmullo de la gente que pasaba cerca de la casa, saludándose o simplemente dando un paseo matutino, quizás por puro gusto o tal vez, para realizar algunas compras. Harry apuró el café de su taza mientras observaba como James tragaba las tortitas casi sin masticarlas.

—Te vas a atragantar hijo, no comas tan rápido.

Pero el niño no hizo caso a su padre y continuó engullendo las tortitas tal y como lo hacían los Weasley, sin apenas respirar. Harry supo que no iba a conseguir nada enfadándose con él, y que probablemente comer como un energúmeno era algo genético. Así que se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia el fregadero donde depositó su taza de café ya vacía. Fue entonces cuando la vocecita de James consiguió alterar su tranquilidad al hacerle una inocente pregunta.

—Papá, ¿por qué vives aquí solo?

James nunca había preguntado nada sobre el estado de la relación de sus padres. Aun era pequeño pero estaba claro que iba creciendo, que acudía al colegio, que escuchaba cosas que no lograba entender, y que tarde o temprano llegaría el día en que empezaría a hacer preguntas, y al parecer hoy había llegado ese día.

—¿Por qué no vives en casa con mamá y conmigo?—insistió.

Harry comenzó a inquietarse, ¿cómo podía explicarle a James la verdad? Él no lo entendería, apenas le faltaba un mes para que cumpliese cuatro años, no tenía la capacidad para comprender como funcionaba la mente y las relaciones adultas. Pero le pedía una explicación, y era justo dársela. Tragó saliva y se acercó a su hijo volviendo a ocupar el lugar que había dejado vacío unos minutos antes. Le sonrió, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, aunque su corazón latiese a mil por hora y le retumbase en los oídos.

—A veces hijo, las personas mayores hacemos cosas que no están bien y nos enfadamos.

—¿Mamá está enfadada contigo?

—Un poco—contestó Harry notando como se le aceleraba aun más el corazón.

—También se enfada conmigo cuando hago cosas malas pero siempre me perdona, porque yo le doy un beso y la abrazo—Harry sonrió con ternura a su hijo, que tras decir aquella frase había vuelto a llenarse la boca de tortitas.

—Claro que sí hijo, mamá siempre termina perdonándote.

—Y a ti también papa, si le das un beso como yo, seguro que te perdona y vuelves a casa.

Harry no pudo continuar la conversación con su hijo, un nudo taponaba su garganta. Si las cosas fuesen tan sencillas como las veía un niño de tres años…, pero no lo eran y un simple beso no lograría arreglar nada entre Ginny y él, incluso conseguiría empeorarlas. Pero James no era consciente de ello y si en su inocente visión de las cosas creía que todo se solucionaba con un beso y un abrazo, ¿quién era él para convencerlo de lo contrario? Se puso en pie, y llenó con un poco mas de zumo de naranja el vaso que James había dejado a la mitad. Luego pasó junto a él y le revolvió el cabello al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una paternal sonrisa. Si simplemente pudiese arreglarlo todo con un beso…

Luna la había llamado al menos cinco veces durante lo que llevaba de mañana y eso que apenas eran las diez. Cedric Diggory aun no daba señales de vida y se palpaba el nerviosismo. En apenas unas horas se celebraría la fiesta de Bagman y debían apurar los últimos cartuchos para poder quedarse con el endiablado contrato de London. A las diez y cinco minutos exactamente, Ginny recibió un nuevo mensaje en su correo electrónico de Luna en el que decía.

_"Todo bien, Diggory llegó anoche, su representante me ha llamado hace unos minutos. Os veréis en la fiesta, avisa a Hermione porque yo no logro localizarla desde anoche. Recuerda llevar el contrato de Cedric para que lo firme… pasáoslo bien, y llamadme en cuanto sepáis algo de la decisión de Bagman._

_No te molesto más._

_Luna."_

Con mucho mejor humor después de recibir el email de Luna, Ginny entró en la cocina dispuesta a comenzar el día con un buen desayuno. Unos segundos después, Victoire se sentó a la mesa junto a ella y tras dar perezosamente los buenos días añadió.

—Iris me espera a las doce en su casa, ¿podrías llevarme tú?

—Oh querida, creo que me será imposible hacerlo, tengo una mañana muy ajetreada. Debo preparar algunos documentos para la reunión de esta tarde, pero tío Ron estará encantado de acompañarte—aseguró Ginny mientras untaba de mantequilla su tostada.

—¿Le dejarás el coche?

—Claro, así no tendréis que ir en metro cargados con tus cosas.

—Gracias tía—manifestó dejando ver una enorme sonrisa de entusiasmo.

Ambas terminaron a la vez de desayunar. Ginny se levantó como un rayo y se metió en su despacho para ultimar todo lo que necesitaría llevarse a la reunión de Bagman. Victoire esperó un poco a que su tío despertase, pero al ver que a Ron parecía habérsele pegado las sábanas decidió despertarlo ella misma.  
Ginny revisaba minuciosamente los documentos uno a uno, y los iba introduciendo paulatinamente en una carpeta clasificadora. Nada debía fallar, el único cabo suelto tenía nombre de mujer pero estaba segura que Hermione se las arreglaría para convencer a Bagman de que utilizase a otra modelo que no fuese Astoria para su campaña; tal vez su hermana Daphne sería una buena opción, ambas eran muy parecidas. Ensimismada en aquella posibilidad se encontraba cuando la repentina entrada de su sobrina en el despacho la sobresaltó.

—Tío Ron no está, creo que no ha dormido en casa porque su cama esta sin deshacer.

Ginny palideció de repente y su corazón comenzó a golpearle con violencia el pecho.

—No es posible, se quedó limpiando la cafetería… ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Le habrá sucedido algo?

El pánico se apoderó del cuerpo de la pelirroja, y su mente se llenó de la imagen de su hermano Fred. Se levantó precipitadamente y salió del despacho en dirección a la habitación de Ron. Victoire tenía razón, Ron no había ido a dormir allí aquella noche. Sin dudarlo un instante mas, buscó nerviosa su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Ron, notando como se le aceleraba el pulso, rezando para que contestase pronto, con el rostro lívido ante los ojos inquietos de Victoire.

Le gustaba, adoraba que aquel pequeño rayo de sol pegase con fuerza sobre sus párpados cerrados. Era síntoma de que el día iba a estar soleado y no lluvioso como era costumbre en Londres. Una punzada martirizaba las sienes de Hermione eran los resquicios del alcohol que había engullido aquella noche. Debía levantarse, a pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. Sobre todo le dolían los pies, hacía demasiado tiempo que no caminaba tanto y mucho menos sobre zapatos de tacón. Bostezó, con fuerza, necesitaba dormir al manos dos horas más, pero no podía permitírselo. Imaginó que a esas horas, cuando el reloj marcaban casi las once la mañana la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico debía estar repleta de mensajes, y el buzón de voz de su teléfono móvil también. Una nueva punzada le recordó que no estaba acostumbrada a beber tanto alcohol, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado a casa, probablemente en taxi. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados y lentamente estiró sus brazos desperezándose, aprovechando que disponía de la cama para ella sola y disfrutando de ello. Siguió estirándose más y más hasta que de repente su mano tropezó con algo duro y caliente. Abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó que su mano recorriese el objeto con el que había tropezado. De pronto ese objeto se movió, y respiró profundamente. De un salto se sentó en la cama mirando aquello que ocupaba el lugar de Cormac. Se le detuvo el corazón, su tez se torno blanca como la leche y se sintió mareada. No era una cosa, sino la espalda desnuda de un hombre. Recorrió con sus castaños y espantados ojos la espalda de aquel tipo hasta que llegó a la cabeza, y fue entonces cuando sin necesidad de verle la cara, reconoció al dueño de aquella espalda desnuda. Porque si había algo que podía delatar la identidad de aquel hombre era su cabello, rojo, tan rojo como el fuego.

* * *

**Hola a todos, gracias una vez mas por leer un nuevo capitulo de este fic. **

**Como ya sabéis mi ordenador está un poco fastidiado, pero aun así aquí estoy publicando a duras penas :( xD**

**A todos los que teneis cuenta os mandé un mp, pero a los que no os dejo el agradecimiento por vuestros rr en este parrafo:**

**_julieta!!, silvers draco _(no he sido tan romántica xD),_ Franz y nahima-chan_... gracias por leer el capitulo anterior... besos.**

**Nos vemos pronto, **

**María.**


	8. ¿Qué pasó anoche?

**8. ¿Qué pasó anoche?**

Se giró súbitamente ocultando al fin su espalda desnuda, blanca y llena de pecas, Hermione pudo comprobar horrorizada que no se había equivocado. El pecho de Ron se inflaba y desinflaba sosegadamente dando a entender que se encontraba inmerso en un profundo sueño, y la sonrisa que dibujaba en sus labios presumía que también debía ser placentero ¿Qué hacía allí aquel tipo? En su casa, dentro de su cama, tapando con las sábanas lo justo y necesario. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos pensando que había sucedido lo peor que podía suceder, apretó con fuerza la cabeza intentando exprimir alguna pista de lo ocurrido, pero era inútil. No recordaba nada, absolutamente nada, salvo que ambos entraron juntos en un bar de copas. Lo único que consiguió fue que una aguda punzada de dolor atravesase su cráneo como un proyectil. Un ronquido, y un leve e incomprensible balbuceo, sacaron a Hermione de sus pensamientos de un plumazo. Ron parecía apartarse poco a poco del mágico mundo de los sueños pero sus ojos aun continuaban cerrados. Hermione lo contempló durante unos segundos. No era posible que ella y él hubiesen mantenido algo más que conversaciones esa noche. Eso no se ajustaba con su forma de actuar; ella siempre pensaba, siempre lo meditaba todo, nunca se dejaba llevar. Todo bajo control, ese era su lema. Pero al parecer había descontrolado demasiado, tanto como para llegar a serle infiel a Cormac. Sacudió con vitalidad la cabeza; era inadmisible, ella no había hecho algo tan mezquino, no lo había hecho. El estridente sonido de un teléfono móvil consiguió que su corazón se le subiese a la garganta al ver como Ron se sentaba de golpe sobre la cama.

—¡Es mío!—exclamó medio adormilado y se puso en pie abandonando el lecho.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, la espalda de Ron no era lo único que el joven había desnudado. Apartó su mirada de él, y la fijó en las arrugas que formaban las sábanas mientras el hombre buscaba entre la ropa repartida por el suelo, el aparato que producía tal sonido y que le hacía estallar la cabeza. Al fin dio con él, y lo descolgó.

—¡Ginny!... Un momento, un momento… ¡Déjame hablar, maldita sea! ¿Qué dónde me meto? No lo sé, espera…

Se giró mirando a su alrededor y entonces la vio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la cama. Era ella, Hermione, la jefaza de la planta segunda, y el lugar donde se encontraba debía ser su casa. La joven elevó la mirada hacia él y le susurró nerviosa.

—¡Tápate!—Ron se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada de ropa y rápidamente buscó algo con lo que cubrirse. La camisa de Hermione fue en aquel momento una buena opción para envolver sus partes mas íntimas, pero la mujer no pareció estar de acuerdo con él a juzgar por la forma en que torció la boca.

—Sigo aquí Ginny… sí, ya sé donde estoy. Pasé la noche con una chica—Hermione perdió todo el color de su rostro al oírlo, ¿iba a delatarla?, ¿cómo explicaría lo que había hecho?—No hermanita, no la conoces… no, no la has visto nunca—Hermione resopló aliviada—No te preocupes estoy bien, siento no haberte llamado, no planeé pasar la noche fuera de casa. Supongo que me quedé dormido… ¿Llevar a Victoire? ¿A dónde?... Muy bien, estaré allí en una hora… No me pasó nada, ¿de acuerdo? Siento haberte preocupado… adiós.

Colgó, e inmediatamente después clavó sus azules y desconcertados ojos en Hermione que continuaba pálida y sin atreverse a salir de la cama.

—¿Qué pasó anoche?

Era la pregunta del millón, porque no tenía respuesta o al menos ella no podía contestarla.

—Ruego para que no sucediese lo que parece ¿Podrías cubrirte con algo que no fuese mi camisa?

Ron miró hacia abajo y sonrió tan descaradamente que Hermione sintió deseos de abofetearlo.

—Disculpa—y apartó la camisa femenina dejándola sobre la mesa.

—¡Maldita sea Ron avísame si vas a hacer eso!—exclamó ella mirando hacia otro lado.

—Voy a vestirme, así que si quieres no mires hasta que haya terminado. Si eso es lo que tanto te incomoda… ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?, ¿lo estás tú también?

Lo había pensado, pero no se había atrevido a comprobarlo. Le daba terror hacerlo.

—No lo sé.

—Ya puedes mirarme, tengo el pantalón puesto—dijo Ron buscando ahora en el suelo su camiseta—. Compruébalo….

Hermione sintió como le golpeaba el corazón en la garganta, no podía mirar si estaba desnuda. Porque si lo estaba, si realmente no llevaba nada de ropa, se afianzarían aun mas sus sospechas.

—No puedo…

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué ocurriría si estoy desnuda Ron?

—Que tendrás que vestirte Hermione—contestó con desdén mientras introducía la cabeza por una de las aberturas de la camiseta.

—¡Maldita sea! No bromees, ¿quieres? Esto no es fácil…, no sé qué diablos estabas haciendo dentro de mi cama…

—Pues hemos dejado demasiadas pistas, ¿no crees?-señaló hacia toda la ropa que estaba tirada por la moqueta de la habitación.

Hermione frunció el ceño y apretó con rabia la mandíbula hasta que sintió un agudo dolor.

—Pudo no haber pasado nada. Bebimos, no recordamos qué sucedió. Tal vez solo nos quedamos dormidos…

—Tal vez. Mira ahí debajo de una maldita vez, o lo haré yo—exclamó apuntado con un dedo a las sabanas con las que se cubría la mujer.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!—grito Hermione mientras se tapaba con ellas hasta el cuello.

Dispuesta a no dejar que aquel pelirrojo husmease su intimidad, ahora que parecía haber recuperado la cordura y estaba plenamente consciente, se aclaró la garganta reseca por los nervios, y con cierto temblor Hermione separó lentamente las sábanas de su cuerpo confirmando el peor de sus temores. La expresión desencajada de su rostro habló sin necesidad de usar las palabras.

—¡Lo estás! No puedo creerlo…, nos hemos acostado—rió Ron.

—¡Oh Dios mío! No puede ser cierto, es horrible, horrible—sollozaba ella con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos.

Ron hizo una mueca, nunca le había ocurrido algo así después de pasar la noche con una mujer, aunque si lo meditaba bien en la mayoría de los casos no volvían a llamarlo. Aun así Hermione no ponía mucho de su parte para elevar la autoestima de un hombre.

—Tal vez no fue tan horrible—comento él en voz baja resentido.

—¡Ay Cielos Ron! No me refiero a ese momento, que gracias a Dios no recuerdo—Ron elevó el labio superior a modo de desprecio al oírla—, me refiero a todo. Tengo pareja ¡maldita sea!

—¿Pareja? ¿Qué pareja? Alguien que te deja tirada en los mejores momentos… Se merece esto.

—No seas idiota, nadie merece esto… ni siquiera Cormac, aunque a veces se comporte como un imbécil—Hermione se pasó la mano por el rostro presa de los nervios—¿Qué hago ahora? Tendré que decírselo…

Ron puso cara de asombro y de dos zancadas se sentó sobre la cama junto a ella a la vez que decía.

—¿Decirle qué? No sabes que pasó, ¿y si no hicimos nada?…

—Amanecimos en la misma cama y desnudos…

—Tal vez teníamos sueño y calor—Hermione sonrió, muy a su pesar, pero el optimismo de Ron no daba lugar a otra reacción—No tenemos certeza de que pasase algo entre nosotros, y únicamente somos tú y yo los que estamos aquí para intuirlo. Yo no diré nada si tú no quieres, así que no veo la razón para que se lo cuentes a tu chico… a no ser que…

—¿Qué?

—Que lo tomes como escusa para romper con él.

—¡Oh vamos! Yo no quiero romper con Cormac... Discutimos, lo hacemos a menudo, pero yo lo… quiero.

—¡Uf! Has dudado… no voy a involucrarme en eso. Si lo quieres como dices, no le cuentes nada. No creo que a él le haga mucha gracia que amanezcas con otro en su cama—Ron recogió del suelo la ultima prenda que quedaba suya y se la puso—. Tengo que marcharme, mi sobrina quiere que la lleve a casa de una amiga… ¿Qué pasará con lo de esta noche?, ¿aun soy tu acompañante en esa fiesta?

Hermione pestañeó un par de veces antes de contestar a la pregunta que le había formulado el pelirrojo.

—Por supuesto, los negocios son los negocios.

Ron sonrió ante la respuesta de la mujer que parecía más perdida y vulnerable que nunca, y añadió antes de marcharse.

—Me gustaría decirte que fue un placer Hermione, pero no lo recuerdo… Nos vemos a las siete.

Subió la cremallera de su chaqueta de piel hasta el cuello y salió de la casa sin decir nada mas, dejando tras de sí el ruido de la puerta al cerrase, y el olor a desconcierto y dudas flotando en la habitación.

Completamente trastornada, Hermione salió al fin de la cama justo unos segundos después de oír como Ron abandonaba su apartamento. Todo parecía estar fuera de la realidad como si aun no hubiese despertado de algún inquietante sueño. Pero no era sueño, y debía aceptarlo. Caminó pesadamente hacia el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba una ducha, no, mejor aun un buen baño de relajante y aromática espuma. Y eso hizo, llenó la bañera de hidromasaje, vertió en el agua un buen chorro de sales con olor a frambuesa, y luego se dejó embriagar por aquel aroma, la calidez del agua y el cosquilleo de las burbujas. Ahora comenzaba a sentirse mucho mejor, menos culpable por lo que parecía a todas luces que había hecho aquella noche. Tal vez Ron tenía razón y contarle a Cormac algo de lo que no estaba completamente segura no era buena idea. Tirar por la borda una relación de tantos años únicamente por una sospecha. El ejemplo de Harry y Ginny vino a su memoria, la duda los había separado, y ella no deseaba que le sucediese lo mismo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El vapor que emitía el agua comenzó a despejarle las fosas nasales y la cabeza, mucho mejor que cualquier analgésico. El dolor de aquella infernal punzada en la sien comenzaba a disiparse. Pero de repente una imagen golpeo su mente: Ron, en la puerta de su apartamento y ella tambaleándose, le sujetaba la mano invitándolo a pasar… Abrió los ojos espantada. Empezaba a recordar, y ahora que estaba más serena no deseaba hacerlo. Buscó torpemente con sus dedos los mandos del control de la radio que poseía la bañera y accionó el botón que permitía que la música inundase la estancia. El sonido de sus canciones favoritas lograría hacerla no pensar en lo que había ocurrido aquella fatídica noche. Tarareaba la melodía de uno de los emblemáticos temas de los Beatles cuando un nuevo recuerdo irrumpió sin permiso en su memoria; era una sensación, la que producía el cabello de Ron entre sus dedos, y un sonido, el de la respiración de aquel hombre cerca de su oído. Se incorporó y subió el volumen de la música. Se habían tocado y acortado distancias, eso no era bueno. No era nada bueno. Tragó saliva, ya no quería recordar más, llegar al final de sus memorias, al momento anterior a quedarse dormida. Pero su mente comenzaba a liberar lenta y angustiosamente cada momento vivido la noche anterior, y ahora únicamente le quedaba rendirse a ellos, dejarse vencer por la única verdad. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. No había nada más que hacer que recordar que todo había sido tal y como sospechaba desde un principio; porque eran nítidas en su memoria, la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Ron sobre el suyo, la sensación placentera que había producido el roce de los labios de aquel hombre sobre su piel, y la susurrante respiración que acariciaba su cuello y sus oídos. Porque nadie la había obligado a nada, porque había sido ella tan culpable de lo sucedido como él, porque su cuerpo ahora le gritaba que lo había disfrutado, pero su mente le recordaba que había sido un error imperdonable. Todas las dudas se habían disipado, ahora solo quedaba saber si Ron también había logrado recordar. La punzada en la sien había regresado con más intensidad que antes, tomó todo el aire que cabía en sus pulmones y se zambulló en el agua caliente de la bañera con un único fin. Dejar a un lado su inesperada noche de lujuria con Ron y centrarse en lo realmente importante aquel día, la fiesta de Ludo Bagman y el contrato de London.

Luna decidió que ya era hora de apagar su ordenador. No había nada más que hacer salvo rezar para que Ludo Bagman se decantase por GAC y no por el desteñido de Malfoy. Las cartas estaban echadas, y solo quedaba jugarlas lo mejor que pudieran. Para bien o para mal eso ya no dependía de ella, sino de Hermione, Ginny y Dean, y de sus habilidades más que comprobadas para los negocios. Nargle resopló una vez más. Luna sabía lo que deseaba, porque tenía entre sus mandíbulas el extremo del arnés con el que solía sacarlo a pasear. Aun estaba en pijama, le daba tanta pereza vestirse únicamente porque aquel perro deseaba dar su caminata matutina. Pero debía hacerlo, era su responsabilidad. Se levantó de la silla giratoria y miró al animal que continuaba con el trozo de cuero bien apretado entre sus dientes.

—Tú ganas Nargle, como siempre. Dame cinco minutos y nos vamos.

Con la mayor desgana caminó hacia su habitación y escogió entre su ropa algo cómodo para sacar a su perro a pasear. Luego le colocó a Nargle el arnés correctamente tirando luego de él hacia la puerta de salida.

—¿Dónde vas Luna?

Era la voz del señor Lovegood. Un tipo de aspecto extraño, con el cabello largo por los hombros y blanco, con una textura muy parecida al algodón de azúcar. Su rostro tenía una peculiaridad que lo hacía más extravagante aun, se trataba de uno de sus ojos; ligeramente bizco miraba hacia su nariz mientras que el otro era completamente normal. Era un tipo de mente abierta y nunca prohibía nada a su hija. Viudo desde que Luna cumpliese nueve años, siempre había confiado en el buen juicio de la joven y jamás trataba de asignarle normas, porque ni él mismo era capaz de cumplir las que la sociedad le imponía.

—A dar un paseo con Nargle—contestó ella con apatía.

—Así me gusta querida que os hagáis amigos. Creo que cuidar de Nargle te hará bien.

Luna resopló. Ella no necesitaba responsabilidades, con cuidarse a ella misma ya tenía de sobra. Pero al parecer su padre no era de la misma opinión y por esa razón le había regalado aquel animal terco y vago. Tiró nuevamente del cuero del arnés de Nargle y el perro se movió hacia donde ella indicaba. Había abierto la puerta ligeramente para salir a la calle cuando el animal ladró y comenzó a mover la cola animadamente.

—¡Cielos! Rolf, me has asustado… ¿Qué haces aquí?—exclamó la joven llevándose la mano al pecho descubriendo al causante del repentino cambio de ánimo de Nargle.

—Discúlpame Luna, vine a saber si Diggory dio señales de vida.

—Sí, parece que sigue vivo pero para saber eso solo bastaba con una llamada Rolf… ¿Qué haces aquí?—insistió, había algo más. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien, y Rolf parecía preocupado.

—¿Vas a pasear a Nargle?—Luna asintió con desdén a la pregunta del joven—. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

—Por supuesto.

Llevaban ya caminando unos quince minutos en silencio. Nargle olfateaba todo lo que se ponía bajo su hocico para profundo desagrado de su dueña. A veces se cruzaban con algún conocido y se detenían a saludarlo amablemente, luego continuaban su paseo en silencio. Pero Luna no era chica de aguantar callada mucho tiempo así que no tardó en deshacer el mutismo que los envolvía.

—Desembucha Rolf ¿Qué ha pasado?

El joven dejó de caminar y resopló con fuerza. Luna también paró su caminata tirando con fuerza del arnés de Nargle ya que el animal pretendía seguir andando, la miró con ojos resentidos pero optó por no mostrarse terco y se tumbó sobre el suelo a esperar pacientemente.

—Esta mañana recibí carta de mi abuelo…

—Oh cielo santo, el Señor Newton Scamander, si mi padre lo supiera se volvería loco—exclamó Luna luciendo una enorme sonrisa—. Tiene todos sus libros.

—Lo sé, a veces no puede evitar hablarme de él. Lo cierto es que estuvimos de visita en su casa hace un par de años…

—¿Estuvisteis?

—Sí, Susan y yo. Tenía ganas de que la conociera, ya sabes lo importante que es él para mí. Pero las cosas no surgieron como esperaba. Mi abuelo y Susan no congeniaron, no entiendo que pudo pasar, pero no consiguieron llevarse bien—relataba con cierto deje de tristeza y con la cabeza gacha.

—Imagino que Susan no pondría mucho de su parte para caerle bien a tu abuelo ¡Demonios!—injurió Luna tirando con brusquedad del arnés logrando que Nargle gruñera y sacudiera la cabeza.

—¿Por qué piensas que ella tuvo la culpa?—Rolf fruncía el ceño con intensidad.

—Porque estoy segura que tu abuelo es un ser encantador que se encontró de repente con una horripilante bruja…

—¡Luna!

—¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! No la soporto, ya lo sabes.

—Pero no voy a dejar que la insultes, es mi novia—sentenció Rolf cruzándose de brazos y con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Luna resopló con fuerza y rodó los ojos tratando de resignarse.

—¿Qué quieres Rolf?—preguntó impaciente, cansada de los rodeos que estaba dando su amigo para llegar al fondo de la cuestión.

—Mi abuelo quiere visitarme, pero no creo que sea buena idea dejar que se hospede en mi casa. Me deja claro en su carta que si sigo con, y cito textualmente, "esa harpía"—tragó saliva y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro encogiendo los ojos como si sintiese un gran dolor. Luna intento sofocar una risa, ahora el abuelo de Rolf le caía mejor que nunca—, me ahorre el detalle de ofrecerle mi techo… Pero no puedo dejar que duerma en un hotel, es tan frio. Es mi abuelo, me gustaría que se sintiera en familia…

Luna entrecerró los ojos con recelo a la vez que preguntaba.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que se hospede en mi casa?

—¿Sería un gran inconveniente para vosotros?

—¿Inconveniente?—Luna rió, Rolf no supo como tomarse esa repentina risa de su amiga—A mi padre le parecerá una gran idea, es su fan numero uno.

—Entonces, ¿puedo decirle que se quedará con vosotros?

El rostro de Rolf mostraba una enorme sonrisa dejando ver todos y cada uno de sus relucientes dientes. Luna dejo de reír tornando serio y solemne su rostro mientras decía.

—Sabes que aborrezco que antepongas a Susan a cualquier cosa, y sobre todo tratándose de tu abuelo—la sonrisa de Rolf desapareció—, pero creo que será divertido conocer al gran Newt Scamander y si me opusiese a hacerte este favor tendría un serio problema con mi fanático padre, así que puedes escribirle cuando quieras.

—Gracias Luna—la voz de Rolf fue tan solemne como el rostro de su amiga.

El joven observó su reloj con intranquilidad, Luna tiró suavemente de la correa de Nargle que inmediatamente se puso en pie aunque con cierta torpeza.

—Supongo que aquí termina nuestro paseo juntos ¿no es así? Ella te está esperando ¿me equivoco?

—No te equivocas, no le dije a donde iba y creo que es hora de regresar… gracias una vez más.

—No hay de qué… vamos, ve corriendo a meterte bajo su falda—increpó Luna levantando con altivez el mentón, desafiándolo.

Pero Rolf no rebatió el comentario de su amiga, simplemente la miró con los ojos apagados y luego se marchó recorriendo el camino antes andado. Luna suspiró, aquel hombre era un caso perdido, pero a ella le gustaba ser defensora de causas perdidas, y aun no se había dado por vencida. Libraría a su amigo del extraño hechizo que Susan Bones tenía sobre él y confiaba en que la persona que tal vez mejor lo conocía y que no iba a tardar en llegar a Londres, se convirtiera en su mejor aliado.

Victoire había aprendido con el paso del tiempo que no era buena idea meterse en los asuntos de los adultos. Pero aquella salida nocturna de su tío la tenía más que intrigada y ella era una chica curiosa. Miraba de reojo a su pelirrojo tío mientras este conducía. Sabía exactamente que había estado haciendo durante aquella noche. La preocupación de tía Ginny había hecho saltar las alarmas y Ron tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones cuando llegó a casa. La discusión entre los dos hermanos había sido civilizada pero poco detallada algo que logró avivar mucho la curiosidad de Victoire, que se moría de ganas por saber quién era la chica o qué le había impulsado a su tío a pasar la noche junto a ella. Tía Ginny había estado demasiado ocupada regañándolo por no llamar a casa, que se le había olvidado indagar más allá. Sabía que no debía hacer preguntas, no era correcto y tío Ron podría enfadarse, pero su curiosidad podía más que sus modales así que no tardó en abrir la boca.

—¿Era guapa?

Ron miró un momento a su sobrina y luego fijó la vista en la carretera.

—¿Quién?

—La chica con la que has pasado la noche—contestó Victoire sin reparos.

Ron sonrió, pero pronto trató de disimular la sonrisa para mostrar su faceta de adulto al que no le hace gracia que una mocosa indague en su vida amorosa, por llamarla de alguna forma.

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.

—Anda tío, contéstame, por favor—rogó ella.

Ron volvió a mirar a su sobrina y pudo observar que la muchacha mostraba en su rostro uno de esos mohines a los que tanto él como sus hermanos no podían resistirse. Resopló, y luego pensó en Hermione, en su semblante siempre serio y contraído.

—Supongo que si sonriese más seria más bonita—respondió sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

—Así que es guapa… ¿Qué te gusta de ella?

Ron clavó su mirada azul en la niña una vez más y luego volvió a sonreír.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué habría de gustarme?

Victoire frunció el ceño, Ron se dio cuenta que aquella no había sido una respuesta muy acertada para una chica de dieciséis años.

—Has pasado la noche con ella—dijo algo turbada—. ¿Por qué haces eso si ella no te gusta?

—¿He dicho yo que no me gusta?—Victoire afirmó rotundamente con la cabeza—Es complicado Vic, no podría explicártelo ahora. A tu edad todo se basa en el romanticismo y piensas que no puedes estar con una persona si no sientes algo por ella, pero cuando creces las cosas son distintas… más complejas.

—No lo creo, de ti no. Estoy segura que esa chica tiene algo que te gusta, sino no habrías perdido tu tiempo.

Ron tragó saliva, y pensó nuevamente en Hermione. Victoire debía estar equivocada porque no había nada que le gustase de aquella mujer siempre malhumorada y preocupada, salvo una cosa… Es cierto que no era la mujer más bonita del planeta, tampoco él era el hombre más atractivo. No cabía duda que estaba demasiado delgada y que una de sus grandes manos era capaz de abarcar el brazo de aquella joven completamente, sin presionarlo.

—¿Qué es?

La voz de Victoire lo hizo volver a la realidad, carraspeó un poco e inquirió pesadamente.

—¿Qué es qué?

—Lo que te gusta de ella—insistió la joven curiosa.

—Sus ojos.

Había contestado casi sin pensarlo. Esa era la salvedad. De repente los castaños ojos de Hermione habían aparecido como por arte de magia en su memoria y tenía que reconocer que era lo más hermoso que aquella mujer poseía. Porque sus ojos contaban mucho más de lo que ella deseaba que nadie supiese.

—Ves como había algo—comentó la adolescente orgullosa de sí misma—. ¿Vas a volver a quedar con ella?

—No. No creo que ella quiera volver a quedar conmigo—contestó Ron con sinceridad—. Y es mejor así.

—¿Por qué?—la curiosidad de Victoire no terminaba de saciarse.

—A eso no voy a responderte Vic, eres demasiado joven para saber cuánto podemos llegar a complicarnos los adultos. Así que se acabaron las preguntas, por hoy, y por siempre… Tema zanjado, ¿de acuerdo?

Victoire hizo una mueca mostrando su desacuerdo y luego se encogió de hombros. Estaba segura que la mujer con la que Ron había pasado la noche debía tener algún tipo de compromiso con otro hombre, porque si no le costaría mucho entender como no querría volver a ver al más divertido y tierno de sus tíos. Pero no tuvo más tiempo de meditar aquella hipótesis porque Ron detuvo el vehículo de Ginny frente a la casa de Iris.

—Fin del trayecto.

Tras tener que soportar algunas advertencias de tío Ron referentes a sus modales con la familia de su amiga, advertencias que ya previamente había recibido de tía Ginny, Victoire bajó del vehículo y se despidió de él. Iris la esperaba en la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

Después de presentarles cortésmente a sus padres, Iris le mostró a Victoire su dormitorio para que se acomodase y pudiese dejar la mochila con sus cosas. La habitación de Iris era fantástica. Tenía todo lo que ella hubiese deseado si sus progenitores no le obligasen a compartir habitación con su hermano Dominique. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un tono morado muy intenso. Sobre una de ellas había una estantería repleta de libros del maestro del terror y el suspense, Stephen King, justamente al lado de un escritorio donde estaba el PC portátil de la joven. La cama no poseía cabecero, y en su lugar había varios almohadones enormes y mullidos de color morado, un poco más suave que el tono utilizado en las paredes, sobre una colcha de color verde pistacho. A una de las paredes casi no se veía la pintura ya que se encontraba completamente forrada con un poster a tamaño real de Kellen Lutz, sin camiseta, y luciendo unos trabajados y atractivos abdominales. Sobre la mesilla de noche, únicamente había una lamparita, un despertador y una fotografía de ella junto a Teddy Lupin cogidos de la mano, en la que apenas tendrían once años. Fue eso lo que captó completamente la atención de Victoire.

—Es genial que estés aquí—exclamó Iris tumbándose sobre la cama.

—No fue sencillo, mi tía no pasa por un buen momento y está un poco irascible.

Miró de nuevo la fotografía enmarcada de los dos niños, se moría por hacerle miles de preguntas, pero sonaría demasiado sospechoso y aun no sabía que intenciones tenía Iris con Teddy. Ella le caía bien, y si estaba interesada en él tal vez no entendería a que se debía sus ganas de indagar en la vida del muchacho, y no quería estropear su repentina y gran amistad con Iris por un chico al que apenas conocía.

—Me gusta tu habitación—dijo acercándose a la ventana y mirando a través de ella.

—A mí también—secundó Iris luciendo de nuevo una gran sonrisa—, pero mi madre la pintaría de otro tono. ¿Sabes por qué adoro este color?—Victoire negó suavemente con la cabeza, nunca le había interesado saber que significaban los colores. Iris sonrió al notar la desidia de su amiga— Te lo diré de todas formas, dicen que da tranquilidad y estabilidad pero a mí me gusta porque representa la magia y el misterio. Todo lo misterioso me vuelve loca.

Se levantó y caminó hasta situarse junto a Victoire. Abrió la ventana de par en par y dijo sacando la mano y señalando a una de las casas que quedaba frente a la suya.

—Ahí vive Teddy—Victoire abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿es que acaso Iris era capaz de leerle el pensamiento?—En realidad la casa es de su abuela, la señora Tonks. Él vive con ella desde que era un bebé.

—¿Por qué?—inquirió la joven sintiéndose aliviada de que la conversación sobre Teddy Lupin la hubiese comenzado Iris.

—Porque Teddy no tiene padres, murieron.

—¡Cielos! ¿Los dos? ¿Un accidente?

—Algo parecido. Teddy nunca habla de ello, así que lo que sé, lo sé por mis padres. Al parecer la madre de Teddy era corresponsal de guerra y su padre era el fotógrafo que la acompañaba. Ambos trabajaban para el mismo periódico, allí se conocieron y se enamoraron. Poco tiempo después nació Teddy y la señora Lupin pensó en dejar su carrera era demasiado arriesgada, y ahora tenía alguien más en quien pensar. Pero el señor Lupin era un gran fotógrafo, y el periódico para el que trabajaban les ofreció un gran reportaje bien remunerado para que pudiesen retirarse de una vez. Lo hablaron, y llegaron a la conclusión que lo aceptarían, y que luego se dedicarían a fotografiar y hacer reportajes sobre algo más frívolo. Dejaron a Teddy con su abuela y marcharon hacia Afganistán. Todo fue bien, hicieron sus fotos, su reportaje, y el mismo día en que regresaban a casa, un par de suicidas entraron en el hotel en que el que estaban, e hicieron estallar una bomba. Si se hubiesen quedado dentro de la habitación habrían sobrevivido, pero se encontraban en la recepción con las maletas preparadas para marcharse. Teddy apenas tenía unos meses de edad cuando eso sucedió.

Victoire había palidecido mientras escuchaba la terrible historia que Iris le estaba relatando. Ella sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido, aun le costaba creer que su tío Fred ya no estaba en casa de sus abuelos cada vez que iba a visitarlos, pero el caso de Teddy era aun más horrible. Iris también guardó silencio durante un rato, era consciente de que lo que acaba de contarle a su amiga no era fácil de digerir, y por ello no habló hasta que sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre un muchacho que caminaba lentamente por la acera. Ni corta ni perezosa asomó medio cuerpo por la ventana y gritó.

—¡Teddy!

El joven levantó la mirada y la saludó alegremente con la mano, Iris lo imitó y luego gritó de nuevo.

—¡¿A qué no adivinas quien está aquí, conmigo?

Victoire que seguía consternada notó como le tiraban del brazo y la colocaban justo frente a la ventana encontrándose de repente con los castaños ojos de Teddy, que le saludó con la mano mientras sonreía abiertamente. El color pálido de Victoire se mudó de su rostro adquiriendo un tono rosado, casi rojo. La voz de Iris logró sobresaltarla.

—¡Eh Teddy! ¡¿Qué haces esta noche?

—¡Saldré con los chicos después de cenar!—respondió él alzando también la voz.

—¡Oh vaya! Victoire se queda a dormir en mi casa…—permaneció pensativa un instante y luego volvió a gritar—¡¿Por qué no cenas con nosotras? ¡Pediremos pizza y la comeremos en mi dormitorio!

—¡De acuerdo!-respondió él sin meditarlo ni un segundo.

—¡Genial! A las ocho, sé puntual.

Teddy asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, luego se despidió de ambas con un gesto de la mano y entró en la casa de su abuela.

—Será divertido, ya verás—exclamó Iris mientras se recostaba una vez más sobre la cama.

Victoire estaba estupefacta, aun no le salían las palabras. Había pasado en solo unos instantes de la más profunda de las consternaciones, a la más inesperada alegría. Y no entendía porqué le hacía tan feliz saber que Teddy cenaría con ellas, pero la realidad es que le hacía sentir realmente dichosa.

Nerviosa, inquieta, y algo más irascible de lo normal, así se encontraba Hermione cuando el reloj estaba a punto de dar las siete de la tarde. Vestida correctamente como Ludo había requerido, y pendiente de que el telefonillo de su apartamento sonase indicando que el taxi la esperaba en la puerta. Todo aquel desasosiego podría deberse a la inminente y ansiada reunión, pero lo cierto es que no era por eso y la razón real era la multitud de recuerdos que se agolpaban en su cabeza sobre la noche anterior. Ya no había dudas, todo estaba tan nítido como si le hubiese ocurrido solo unos minutos antes. Ron y su cabello pelirrojo no conseguían apartarse de su mente, muy a su pesar. Había tratado de hacer todo lo posible durante el día para no pensar en él y en lo que ambos habían hecho; desde pasar largas horas frente al ordenador mirando correos atrasados, ultimando todo lo referente a la fiesta, hasta tumbarse en el sofá y poner una de esas películas que siempre juras que no volverías a ver jamás. Estuvo tentada de llamar a Cormac, pero cuando hubo marcado su número se arrepintió y colgó. Por desgracia él sí se decidió a llamarla, y cuando lo hizo Hermione se quedó paralizada, dudando si contestar o no. Finalmente habló con él, de forma escueta, y cortante, la culpabilidad de lo que había hecho no la dejaba pensar y contestaba de forma autómata a todo lo que él le preguntaba. Cormac se despidió con un "te quiero" que no obtuvo respuesta y por esa razón pensó que su novia aun no le había perdonado el plantón. Pero la realidad es que esas dos palabras hicieron sentir a Hermione como la peor de las basuras, como el más vil de los seres humanos, mal, terriblemente mal.

Dio gracias al cielo cuando oyó llamar al telefonillo certificando que el taxi había llegado, puntual, como a ella le gustaba. Pero a medida que el vehículo se iba acercando a la vivienda de Ginny, comenzó a angustiarse mucho más que antes. Si ella había podido recordar, ¿por qué el no podría haberlo hecho también? La misma Ginny le abrió apurada la puerta.

—¡Hermione! Pensé que se trataba de Dean, le dije que fuese puntual y ya se retrasa.

Hermione la saludó con una leve sonrisa y pasó con timidez dentro de la casa. Ginny volvió a mirar el reloj que presidia el salón y resopló con fuerza.

—¡Maldita sea! Quiero llegar antes que Diggory—masculló.

—¿Tu hermano está listo?—preguntó Hermione intentando controlarse, pero le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

—Creo que sí, le dije que no se demorara. No imaginas lo reacio que es a vestir de etiqueta, es un logro que lo haga. Debes tener una influencia sobre él que mi madre y yo desconocemos.

—¿Yo? ¡Qué bobada!—rió nerviosa.

Ginny enarcó una ceja, pero el sonido de un claxon la hizo dar un respingo mientras exclamaba.

—¡Dean! ¡Ya era hora!... ¡Ron! ¡Baja de una vez! ¡Hermione ya llegó!—luego se giró hacia la joven y añadió—. Dile a mi hermano que cierre bien al salir, a veces es muy despistado. Nos vemos en la fiesta.

Salió como un rayo del adosado dejando la puerta entreabierta. Hermione se había quedado sola, tomó aire intentando relajarse. Debía concentrarse en lo realmente importante esa noche, y no era Ron, no era Ron.

—¿Nos vamos?

Su voz logró sobresaltarla, se giró hacia él y no pudo evitar quedar asombrada. Aquel tipo que tenía delante de sus ojos no se parecía en nada al joven que le servía cafés cada mañana. Ron vestía uno de los trajes negros de Cormac que ella misma le había enviado y le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Su cabello rojo hacia un perfecto contraste con el traje oscuro… ¿Guapo? Jamás pensó que lo admitiría, pero lo cierto es que Ronald Weasley estaba realmente guapo.

—Estás…

—Ridículo—puntualizo él tirándose de la chaqueta hacia abajo.

—No, perfecto.

Ron la miró fijamente y luego ladeó una sonrisa de asombro. Conociéndola, la respuesta de Hermione era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

—Gracias, tú también estás… perfecta.

—Entonces será mejor que nos vallamos o llegaremos tarde, y no puedo permitirlo.

Hermione se dio la vuelta alzando el mentón, dirigiéndose a la salida, al hacerlo su vestido de seda blanco ondeó con elegancia. Ron se cuadró como hacen los soldados ante un superior, y luego la siguió cerrando con llave la puerta de la casa de su hermana.

Subieron al taxi, y resultaba algo incómodo, sobre todo para ella, compartir un espacio tan reducido después de lo sucedido entre ellos. Hermione no estaba dispuesta a sacar el tema, aunque se moría de curiosidad por saber si él también había recuperado la memoria. Se limitó a mirar a través de la ventana y ver pasar los demás vehículos a su lado. Ron también quería fijar la vista en cualquier cosa que no fuese ella, pero le costaba controlar sus desobedientes ojos que terminaban una y otra vez sobre Hermione. Perfecta, menuda estupidez, la verdad es que ella estaba preciosa. Vestida con un vaporoso vestido de noche blanco, realzaba de forma natural el brillo de aquellos ojos que consideraban la excepción, aquello que sí había admitido que le gustaba de ella. Se pasó los dedos por el mentón mientras resoplaba débilmente, finalmente no pudo más y rompió el desagradable silencio que los acompañaba desde que abandonaran Islington.

—¿Lograste recordar lo que sucedió anoche?

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, temía responder esa pregunta, y mucho más si desconocía hasta donde llegaba la memoria del pelirrojo.

—¿Y tú?—contestar con otra pregunta resultaba la mejor opción.

—Todo, desde el mismo momento en que salí de tu casa.

—¡Oh cielo santo! Ron, ¿qué hemos hecho? Somos un par de inconscientes.

Para qué ocultarle que lo sabía, afrontarlo era la única salida.

—No es tan terrible Hermione. Olvídalo.

—¿Olvidarlo? Lo he intentado durante todo el día pero no he podido. No sé qué hacer.

—No hagas nada, sigue tu vida tal y cómo hasta ahora. Ni tú ni yo sentimos algo por el otro, así que no significo nada. Solo lo pasamos bien durante un rato—Ron le sonrió y luego añadió—. Hemos llegado, concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer esta noche y deja a un lado el pasado, no voy a enfadarme por eso. Estoy acostumbrado a que me olviden.

La última frase de Ron dejó a Hermione desconcertada, pero no pudo averiguar por qué había dicho eso ya que el pelirrojo bajó del taxi. La mujer aguardó unos instantes dentro del vehículo, pero al ver que Ron no se molestaba en abrirle la puerta, salió sin que nadie tuviese con ella un gesto caballeroso. Pagó al taxista, que se marchó de inmediato, y luego caminó hasta situarse junto al pelirrojo.

-No te enseñaron modales ¿verdad?-protestó mientras se colocaba bien el palabra de honor de su vestido y dejaba caer sobre sus hombros un chal.

Pero Ron no contestó, lo habría hecho de buena gana (nadie ponía en duda la educación que le habían inculcado sus padres), pero la realidad era que no había escuchado el comentario de Hermione porque se encontraba embelesado mirando sin pestañear la enorme mansión que se alzaba ante sus ojos.

-Es… es increíble-exclamó manteniendo los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pues espera a verla por dentro. Vamos-añadió Hermione pasando su brazo por el de él-, ya todos deben estar dentro, es la hora.

Y así, unidos por sus brazos, apartando de sus mentes por unas horas los momentos vividos la noche anterior, entraron juntos en aquella mansión fastuosa que significaba cosas distintas para ambos: Para Hermione, su oportunidad de conseguir un nuevo éxito en su carrera, y de paso relamerse de gusto al saber que volvería a aplastar a Draco Malfoy como si fuese una cucaracha. Para Ron, una aventura que jamás imaginó vivir, llena de todo aquello que desconocía, pero sobre todo, la oportunidad de saber que por una vez en su vida estaría justamente al otro lado.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que os haya gustado...**

**Agradezco rr del capítulo anterior a los que no tienen cuenta en ff.**

**Pulytas: **Hola! jajaj! no es pervertido es la realidad, yo tampoco me enfadaría mucho jajaj! besos.

**julian_delomas: **Wow! me siento halagada por animarte a postear... siento no haberte respondido antes, pero estaba metida de lleno en capi que he publicado. La verdad es que subo una vez al mes capitulos, me gustaria que fuese mas amenudo pero no puedo hacerlo. Gracias infinitas por leer el fic, y espero que te guste hasta el final... besos.

**nahima_chan: **Hola, gracias por tu comentario, espero que algunas de tus dudas queden despejadas después de leer el capi que dejé arriba... un besote y deseo que te guste.

**María: **Hola tocaya! Me alegra mucho que te guste le historia. Yo también deseo que la sigas hasta el final... besotes.

**Besos, y aunque de tarde en tarde (una vez al mes), regresaré.**

**María.**


	9. La reunión en Wimbourne Palace

**9. La reunión en Wimbourne Palace**

El distrito de Richmond, situado en la zona denominada Gran Londres, era una auténtica delicia. Rodeado de enormes espacios abiertos y siendo el único municipio que se encontraba en las dos orillas del río Támesis, se daba el lujo de contar con mas de cien parques en su entorno. El mas significativo de todos era el Richmond Park, considerado uno de los Parques Reales de Londres. Estaba bastante alejado del centro de la ciudad, albergando en su interior una gran diversidad de árboles, plantas y animales, por eso era considerado el pulmón de la ciudad. Pero lo más asombroso de este lugar se encontraba realmente si nos acercábamos a la parte norte, donde en los aledaños al parque, se podían observar las elegantes mansiones de los ricos hacendados. Y allí, en aquel paraíso natural, muy cerca del palacio de Hampton Curt, se hallaba la enorme y fastuosa residencia de Ludo Bagman, Wimbourne Palace. Ron no había visto nada igual, ni en sus mejores sueños podía imaginar que existiese lugar como aquel, tan maravillosamente ideado y envidiablemente enmarcado. Se trataba de una elegante mansión victoriana de estilo italiano de mediados del siglo XIX, situada en una colina y con más de una hectárea de árboles, césped y jardines. La gran mayoría de las habitaciones incluyendo el comedor, donde se celebraría la suntuosa cena, estaban revestidas de madera de nogal tallada. Llamada inicialmente Cornish Palace, Ludo Bagman le cambió el nombre después de su adquisición. Se encaprichó de ella cuando su fortuna comenzó a ser más que evidente, atraído sin duda por el pasado señorial que la precedía, comprándola un tiempo después por una suma bastante considerable. Respetó en todo momento la magnifica arquitectura de la propiedad, y sus lujosos y sofisticados interiores originales, modificando apenas un par de detalles impuestos por la señora Bagman.

Ron caminaba lento, contemplando lo grandioso de aquel lugar. Hermione tiraba de su brazo con impaciencia, pero el pelirrojo no deseaba avanzar más rápido. Cruzaba por un pasillo cuyo techo estaba construido de piedra abovedada y custodiado de principio a fin por enormes columnas de mármol. Del mismo material tan pulcro y blanco como el nácar, era la decoración del gran salón de baile, salpicado de tonos lavanda, vainilla y ocres, como a la Señora Bagman le gustaba. Ofrecían un estilo y una elegancia sublime, además de un ambiente tan romántico como la época a la que pertenecía.

Se convino que a la reunión asistirían unos veinte invitados incluyendo a los anfitriones. Bagman de entre todas las empresas de publicidad había elegido cuatro para que le presentaran sus propuestas: GAC, la de nuestra estresada amiga, que había ido acompañada de su directora creativa Ginny y el ayudante de ella, Dean; Advertising Agency Malfoy & Son, cuyo presidente siempre había sido Lucius Malfoy, pero desde que éste se jubiló, su único hijo Draco había asumido el cargo. El joven había llegado acompañado de Astoria Greengrass, y sus dos esbirros; su mano derecha Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini, el fotógrafo y director artístico de la empresa. La tercera en discordia pertenecía a uno de los publicistas con más renombre, merecido o no, en la ciudad, Gilderoy Lockhart. Un tipo tan curioso como narcisista. Bagman no tenía intención alguna de dejar que la empresa de Lockhart llevase la publicidad de su perfume, pero tenerlo a él y a sus colaboradores en su fiesta le daba el toque de glamour que necesitaba, además de ser uno de los mejores amigos de la Señora Bagman. Y por último, acudía a dicha reunión un joven que tenía gran proyección, pero que aun estaba demasiado verde para llevar a cabo una empresa como aquella. Sin embargo, Ludo gustaba de dar oportunidades a todo aquel que tuviese una idea fresca, aunque de antemano ya sabía que no le asignaría a él el proyecto. El joven en cuestión era Dennis Creevey, y tanto él como sus colaboradores, parecían muy entusiasmados con formar parte de aquel grupo de experimentados publicistas. En resumen, toda aquella parafernalia se reducía a la lucha entre dos empresas, la de Hermione y su eterno rival, Draco. Y eso era lo que enardecía a Ludo, la competición, aquello en lo que siempre había basado su vida. Un ganador y un perdedor, eso era lo que a resumidas cuentas y a su juicio, se basaba la existencia del ser humano. A todos ellos se sumaba Cedric Diggory y su inseparable representante Rita Skeeter. Hermione pudo verlo nada mas poner un pie en el gran salón, donde los camareros paseaban entre los invitados bandejas de entremeses y copas de vino. Ginny no tardó en llegar hasta ellos, sonriendo tanto que parecía que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula.

—Creí que no llegabas—le susurró a Hermione—¿Qué opinas? ¿Le doy el contrato a Diggory ya, o esperamos un poco?

—Esperamos, no creo que ahora sea el momento oportuno… ¿Dónde está Bagman?

—Aun no baja, ni su esposa tampoco. Ya sabes cuanto le gusta hacernos sufrir.

Hermione frunció el ceño, soportaba a Ludo Bagman únicamente porque era su mejor cliente, pero aborrecía los juegos infantiles a los que solía someterlos. Paseó mientras tanto sus castaños ojos por el enorme salón de baile para saber a quienes se enfrentaba. Y allí estaban todos. Un joven a quien no conocía, "un jueguecito más de Bagman", pensó para sus adentros mientras contemplaba el entusiasmo mal disimulado del muchacho y sus acompañantes. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado con resignación, y entonces reparó en un hombre atractivo que casi rozaba los cincuenta años, no hizo falta que nadie le dijese de quien se trataba, lo conocía perfectamente porque era un asiduo de las fiestas de Ludo a pesar de que no se llevaban demasiado bien. Gilderoy Lockhart, era el hombre que mejor se peinaba de Londres, el que lucía los mejores trajes y se acompañaba de las más hermosas mujeres. Tan atractivo como insufrible, porque si había alguien a quien Lockhart amase en este mundo hasta la locura, ese era sin lugar a dudas él mismo. Bagman era un tipo delirante, pero en los negocios sabía muy bien por donde pisaba y nunca dejaría uno de sus productos en manos de aquel ególatra. Así que Hermione se sintió mas aliviada al considerar que tanto el joven desconocido como Lockhart estaban fuera de juego y eran un mero relleno para la fiesta. Sin embargo allí estaba él, con su cabello rubio albino perfectamente peinado y custodiado por dos personas a las que detestaba hasta la extenuidad. Apretó con rabia los labios, Malfoy parecía tan relajado que conseguía que sus nervios aflorasen descontroladamente. Si aquel tipo estaba tan sereno era porque tal vez presentía que todo estaba a su favor, y él sería finalmente el ganador de aquel absurdo juego que planteaba Ludo Bagman.

—No puedo creerlo—exclamó Ron logrando captar la atención de Hermione—, es ella. Es la chica del book.

Ciertamente, prendida del brazo de Draco Malfoy se encontraba Astoria Greengrass. Ron pensó que aquella mujer era un auténtico sueño, lo más hermoso que había visto en la vida. Su vestido blanco de fina gasa se ajustaba a su esbelto cuerpo no dejando que ninguna de sus vertiginosas curvas pudiesen ser adivinadas. El escote de su espalda terminaba justo donde mirar pasaba a ser un pecado que te enviaría directamente al infierno. Ron pudo observar completamente encandilado como el cabello azabache de aquella mujer serpenteaba en suaves ondas sobre su espalda prácticamente desnuda. Y sus ojos, de un apacible verde aguamarina eran capaces de proporcionar luz a toda aquella enorme estancia. Tragó saliva cuando ella sonrió, dejando entrever sus perfectos y blancos dientes bajo los sensuales y turgentes labios, pintados de un rojo tan intenso como el cabello de aquel que entre los invitados la admiraba.

—Babeas—dijo Hermione con voz cortante.

—¿Qué?—Ron continuaba completamente abducido por la belleza de Astoria.

—Que estás babeando, como todos…—observó la mujer.

—Es más bella de lo que imaginaba, las fotos no le hacen justicia.

Hermione no pudo puntualizar la observación de Ron porque en ese instante Ludo Bagman y señora hicieron acto de presencia entre los invitados. Él era un tipo alto y con bastante peso, aun así se vislumbraba que su cuerpo debía haber sido bastante musculoso en sus tiempos de joven deportista. Sin embargo, en la actualidad parecía más bien un escolar crecido, con ojos redondos y azules, y con restos de cabello que debió ser rubio antaño pero que ahora estaba bastante cano. A su lado su esposa parecía un clon de él mismo, con la diferencia de que ella era un poco mas baja y su cabello, recogido en un singular moño, estaba teñido de cobrizo. Se trataba en definidas cuentas de una pareja que distaba mucho de la distinción de otras familias adineradas de la zona, y únicamente aquella casa era lo que les confería el glamour del que carecían de manera innata.

Todo el salón se había quedado de pronto en silencio. Ron dejó de contemplar la belleza de Astoria y desvió sus ojos hacia la pareja que despertaba tanta expectación. Ambos caminaban sonrientes saludando a los invitados que iban encontrándose a su paso hasta que pasaron junto a Hermione. La señora Bagman, le dio la bienvenida con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, pero Ludo se detuvo junto a ella, sin reparar en Ron.

—Señorita Granger… Hermione, no sabes cuanto me congratula que hayas aceptado mi invitación…

—Eres un viejo zorro Ludo, y no creas que voy a perdonarte tan pronto lo que estás haciendo.

Ron abrió los ojos de par en par cuando oyó las palabras directas de Hermione. Pensó que comenzaría a dorarle la píldora, a intentar ser amable con el hombre que supuestamente le reportaría grandes beneficios, pero en su lugar comprobó el carácter firme de aquella mujer que parecía no dejarse intimidar por nada, ni por nadie.

—No es nada personal—se defendió Bagman con una agradable sonrisa—, pero este proyecto es especial para mí y necesito más.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras tensaba la mandíbula con fuerza notando como le dolían las articulaciones.

—Voy a darte lo que necesitas.

—Eso espero…, en eso confío.

Fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron antes de la cena, porque en la media hora que duró la recepción no volvieron a tocar el tema. Ludo se pasó todo el tiempo saludando y bromeando con unos y con otros, admirando la belleza de Astoria, y bebiendo de vez en cuando alguna de las copas del buen vino que circulaba por la estancia. Así que pronto llegó la hora de pasar al comedor donde les esperaba una fastuosa cena, el preludio de lo que sería una inesperada velada.

Teddy fue puntual, tal y como le había sugerido Iris. Victoire pudo comprobar cómo su corazón dio un vuelco cuando el muchacho entró en la habitación. Y eso no le gustó mucho, porque comenzaba a desear cosas que no habían estado en sus planes cuando llegó a Londres. Sin embargo no podía evitar que la presencia de aquel joven cerca de ella, le hiciese sentir bien. Las pizzas llegaron unos diez minutos después de la entrada de Teddy y disfrutaron los tres de un buen momento degustando la comida y los refrescos. Iris conversaba de Teddy, de cosas que ambos tenían en común, que habían compartido juntos, anécdotas divertidas y a veces un poco bochornosas. Victoire escuchaba embobada cada cosa que su reciente amiga contaba sobre el muchacho pero ponía mucho más interés cuando éste hablaba. Teddy tenía un voz varonil, armoniosa y agradable, escucharlo hablar era un auténtico placer, y su risa lo era aun más. Compartir aquel momento con él se estaba convirtiendo en lo mejor de la noche. Terminaron de comer, recogieron la habitación e Iris se desplazó hasta la cocina para llevar la basura en que se habían convertido los restos de la cena. Teddy se ofreció a acompañarla, pero la joven se negó argumentando que no era necesario y que regresaría enseguida. Y así fue como los dejó solos por primera vez en toda la noche.  
Iris acababa de abandonar la habitación morada, Victoire comenzó a sentir un poco de calor, no sabía de qué hablar con aquel chico, notaba como se le disparaba el corazón que parecía querer correr tras su amiga, y comenzó a sentirse muy incómoda.

—Es muy terca—dijo el muchacho refiriéndose a Iris.

Victoire no dijo nada, únicamente sonrió de forma nerviosa, porque lo estaba y mucho. Él conseguía que ella no controlase la situación, lograba hacerla sentir mas niña de lo que era y eso no le gustaba, nada, no le gustaba nada en absoluto.

—¿Tienes novio Vic?

Los claros ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par. La pregunta de Teddy le había pillado con la guardia baja ¿Qué debía responderle? Podría decirle que sí, Lenny era lo más parecido a un novio que había conocido, pero en realidad nunca hablaron seriamente del tema, y tal vez no debía considerarlo como tal.

—Algo así.

—¿Algo así? O sea, que dejaste a alguien en tu pueblo esperando noticias tuyas.

Eso sí era cierto. Él siempre aguardaría alguna noticia de cómo le iban las cosas en la gran ciudad, y estaba completamente segura que esperaba con ansias la llegada de la Navidad para verla regresar a Ottery.

—Lenny, se llama Lenny.

Acababa de admitirle a aquel joven que la estaba volviendo completamente loca que había otro chico que la esperaba en su pueblo. Pudo ver como Teddy caminó un poco por la habitación recogiendo del suelo los almohadones que habían usado a modo de asientos y sin decir nada. Victoire deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Iris apareciese por la puerta, porque comenzaba a no sentirse demasiado bien, y ni siquiera lograba entender el motivo de su repentina indisposición. Teddy se giró hacia ella con el rostro serio pero el gesto amable, caminó unos pasos y cuando estaba apenas unos centímetros frente a Victoire, clavó sus castaños ojos en los de ella y dijo en un susurro.

—Ese Lenny es un tipo con mucha suerte.

Aquella frase mezclada con su aliento cálido consiguieron embriagar todos los sentidos de la muchacha. Y rogó para que su deseo de que Iris regresase pronto no se cumpliese, no ahora, no en aquel instante en que podía sentir la respiración de Teddy sobre sus mejillas. Pero los ruegos de Victoire no fueron escuchados, o tal vez lo proclamó demasiado tarde, porque la puerta de la habitación morada se abrió logrando que el aliento de Teddy se alejase, y junto a él el cuerpo del muchacho que fue a sentarse sobre la cama. Victoire parecía seguir flotando en una nube blanca, vaporosa y dulce mientras de fondo oyó la animada voz de su amiga preguntar…

—¿Alguien quiere pastel?

Harry estaba agotado, no era sencillo cuidar a un niño de tres años. James nunca parecía estar cansado, aunque se hubiese llevado el día completo corriendo de aquí para allá, paseando en bicicleta o jugando al balón, siempre parecía querer más. Hasta que al fin llegaba la noche y con ella la cena y el descanso. Y en esa parte se encontraba Harry, precisamente en ese instante, cerrando suavemente la puerta del dormitorio de James mientras escuchaba de fondo su profunda respiración. Resopló, ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro para estirar un poco los músculos de su cuello, que habían adquirido una mala posición durante todo el día al tratar de estar siempre a la altura de su hijo, y luego se dirigió al salón para recoger los restos de la cena. Sumergido de lleno en ello estaba cuando oyó como tocaban débilmente a la puerta. No era una visita sorpresa ya que Harry se había puesto en contacto con esa persona unos momentos antes pidiéndole que fuese a su casa. Cho le sonreía desde el umbral con una botella de vino en la mano.

—Es tu vino favorito—dijo la joven mientras entraba mostrándole en alto una botella de rojo líquido.

—Cielos Cho, siento no haberte dicho que cené junto a James…

—¡Oh!—se lamentó la mujer bajando la botella—, pensé que me invitabas a cenar—luego sonrió—. No te preocupes, quédatela, la guardaré en la nevera.

Y ni corta y ni perezosa entró en la cocina y colocó la botella en uno de los estantes de la nevera. Cuando regresó al salón, Harry estaba sentado en el sofá mirando absorto hacia ningún lado. Cho chasqueó la lengua y fue a sentarse junto a él.

—¿Sabes? Cuando me llamaste me hice ilusiones, pensé que hoy era el día, pero ya veo que no es así.

—Lo lamento Cho, sé que no debería llamarte… no sabía a quien acudir, Hermione…

—Ya, ella no está. No me gusta ser el segundo plato Harry, contigo no.

Harry miró al suelo avergonzado. Cho se pasó la mano por su liso y oscuro cabello, tomó aire y luego añadió.

—Se trata de Ginny,… y de Dean, ¿verdad?—Harry asintió sin levantar la vista del suelo—¡Cielo santo, Harry! ¿Cuándo vas a darte una oportunidad de ser feliz?

—No lo sé, no dejo de pensar que ella está con él, en esa fiesta…

—Ginny es la mujer más estúpida del mundo…

—¡Cho!—exclamó Harry ante el insulto de la joven, pero esta hizo caso omiso al enfado del hombre.

—Sí, lo es Harry. Eres la persona más leal que conozco y no entiendo como ella, que supuestamente sabe de ti más que nadie, creyó que fuiste capaz de serle infiel. Y tú sigues loco por ella… es la estúpida con mas suerte que conozco.

Harry no dijo nada, únicamente suspiró con fuerza y se hundió aun más en el sofá de su salón. Cho, que se había alterado un poco con la conversación, trató de serenarse y cambió el semblante austero de su rostro por una débil sonrisa.

—No voy a esperarte siempre… Soy joven y a pesar de estar enamorada de ti, no voy a marchitarme pensándote.

—Yo no voy a permitir que eso suceda, pero sabes que ahora no puedo, ni contigo ni con nadie más. Ahora solo necesito una amiga.

Cho lo miró con compasión, suspiró resignada y luego sonrió aun mas ampliamente mientras añadía.

—Me hice ilusiones esta noche y por eso te traje el vino, pero soy una chica realista y como intuía que tal vez tendría que volver a ser tu paño de lágrimas, pues ideé un plan B.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Puedo saber cual es?—inquirió Harry aliviado de que la conversación sobre los sentimientos de la joven se hubiese desviado al fin.

Cho se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia su bolso, introdujo la mano en él y sacó una película en formato DVD.

—Titanic.

—¡No puedo creerlo!—exclamó el joven alzando una ceja.

—Así es, si vas llorar al menos que sea por un buen motivo, y de paso yo también me desahogaré.

Harry rió mientras se levantaba para terminar de recoger los restos de su cena con James, mientras Cho introducía el disco en la ranura del reproductor de DVD.

—¿Palomitas?—preguntó mientras se ponía en pie.

—En la despensa—dijo Harry desde la cocina moderando el tono de voz para no despertar a James—, yo las preparo.

Cho vio como el joven metía la bolsa en el microondas, tomó aire y luego lo dejó salir lentamente. Estar cerca de él no era fácil, sobre todo si Harry únicamente deseaba de ella su amistad, pero Cho era una chica paciente y mientras tuviese una ínfima oportunidad de enamorarlo lo intentaría. Solo se apartaría de su camino si él se lo pidiese y por ahora eso no había sucedido. Harry regresó al salón con la bolsa de palomitas humeantes recién hechas. Cho tomó asiento en el mullido sofá, y él lo hizo junto a ella, dispuestos a dejar que durante tres horas fuesen otros los que sufriesen por amor, y no ellos.

Ron supo que el paraíso existía en la tierra cuando entró en el gran comedor del señor Bagman y pudo contemplar las mesas mejores organizadas que había conocido. Todo era puro lujo, desde las copas a los cubiertos pasando por la vajilla, daba verdadero reparo comer sobre tan exquisitos enseres. Hermione tiró levemente de su brazo cuando notó que el pelirrojo se quedaba estático y perplejo una vez más.

—Aun no has visto nada Ron—comentó en voz baja.

El joven recobró la compostura y caminó junto a ella, erguido e intentando dar muestras de que aquello no le sorprendía en absoluto y que controlaba perfectamente la situación. Hermione se quedó de piedra cuando vio como su acompañante separaba su silla caballerosamente.

—Gracias Ron—dijo nuevamente susurrando.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa y luego ocupó su lugar en otra mesa distinta a la de Hermione. La señora Bagman era muy dada a seguir al pie de la letra el protocolo y según éste, ningún invitado deberá sentarse junto a su acompañante para así poder interaccionar con los demás invitados durante la cena. Fue ese el motivo por el cual pudo ver que junto a Hermione tomaba sitio Dennis Creevey. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso y repasó mentalmente todas las normas protocolarias sobre estar sentado a una mesa que su hermana le había ido indicando durante aquellos últimos días…

_"Antes de ocupar tu lugar Ron, separa la silla de Hermione para que ella pueda sentarse"._Eso lo había hecho correctamente. Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

_"Nunca arrastres tu silla cuando vayas a sentarte Ron, aquello no será la Madriguera"._También había recordado aquella recomendación…

_"Una vez que te hayas sentado la espalda debe estar recta y apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, que para eso lo tiene"._Perfecto, simplemente perfecto…, aunque comenzaba a sentirse como si le hubiesen metido un palo de escoba por el culo…

_"Nada de cruzar las piernas, eso está muy mal visto Ron"._No había problema, sus dos pies tocaban firmemente el suelo…

_"Y sobre todo, come con moderación, nadie va a quitarte la comida… Recuerda, no estamos en casa de mamá"._Estaba completamente seguro que no había olvidado nada, sobre todo cuando miró a su hermana y ésta le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice, entonces recordó las últimas palabras que le dijo cuando le daba aquellas recomendaciones protocolarias.

_"Lo harás muy bien Ron, confía en ello, eres un Weasley"._—Hola, parece que serás mi compañero de mesa para la cena.

Era una voz de mujer la que había logrado que Ron dejase de enumerar mentalmente las normas de protocolo. No pudo evitar quedarse helado cuando se percató de quien era la dueña de aquella voz.

—Me llamo Astoria… ¿Y tú eres?

—Ron— contestó automáticamente sin apartar la vista de la joven y sin pestañear.

—Me he fijado que has venido con Granger, ¿no es así?

Se había fijado, aquella diosa del Olimpo se había dado cuenta que él existía. Sonrió de forma nerviosa y al hacerlo le tembló el labio superior.

—Eres muy observadora.

—¡Oh! No creas que voy echándole el ojo a todos los hombres de la fiesta, simplemente me extraño que Granger no viniese acompañada de Doctor Mclaggen.

Ron resopló débilmente, sabía que habría una explicación lógica para que se hubiese fijado en alguien tan normal como él.

—Tuvo que salir de viaje.

—Claro, debí imaginarlo…, ¿trabajas en GAC?

Menuda pregunta, ahora no sabía qué responder. Si le decía la verdad quedaría al descubierto que Hermione había tenido que recurrir a un simple camarero para que la acompañase a esa distinguida reunión. Miró de soslayo a la joven de cabello castaño, que parecía poco interesada en el conversación que trataba de darle su inexperto compañero de cena, y por un instante sus ojos se encontraron. Ron los desvió nuevamente hacia Astoria y respondió con una verdad sin detalles.

—No exactamente, trabajo en el mismo edificio que ella.

—¡Oh! Pensé que eras alguno de esos modelos que trabajan para GAC, pero ya veo que no.

—¿Modelo?—rió Ron—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—No sé, no estás mal, eres joven, y alto, no andaría muy desencaminada si lo pensase.

Ron rió de nuevo, y Astoria lo hizo con él mientras añadía.

—Muy bien, he metido la pata, veo que la simple idea te resulta graciosa. Es la primera vez que vienes a una fiesta de Bagman, ¿verdad?—Ron asintió sin dejar de sonreír—. Entonces desconoces lo mejor de estos eventos.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?

—La comida, la señora Bagman es una experta culinaria. No imaginas lo delicioso que serán los platos que comenzaran a llegar en breve, estoy ansiosa por probarlos todos.

—¿Tu puedes comer de todo? Tenía entendido que las modelos estabais sujetas a estrictas dietas…

—Así es, pero la naturaleza fue generosa conmigo, y por más que coma no logro engordar—rió logrando que Ron riese con ella—. Pero te advierto una cosa, hay que guardar el protocolo y comer con moderación aunque tengas unas ganas locas de abalanzarte sobre los platos.

Ron no podía creer que aquella joven, que parecía la sofisticación en persona, pudiese querer comer como un cerdo, e imaginarla así le causaba mucha risa y simpatía por ella. Le parecía demasiado cercana, nunca había supuesto que sería de esa forma, tan normal, como lo era él.

—El protocolo me está volviendo loco.

Le estaba resultando tan cómodo hablar con ella que no dudo en sincerarse.

—Te entiendo perfectamente. Cuando comencé a frecuentar este tipo de reuniones lo de la comida fue lo que mas me costó controlar. No entendía porqué no podía mojar pan en la salsa del lomo—volvió a reír una vez mas moviendo la cabeza con resignación, de repente se giró hacia él y añadió tirándole de la manga de la chaqueta—. ¡Cielos!, eso y no cruzarme de piernas. La primera reunión a la que asistí tenía apenas diecisiete años, fue un cóctel en honor a mi hermana Daphne. Yo iba de corto, de muy corto y fue un auténtico calvario cada vez que me proponía sentarme. Por suerte eso me sirvió de experiencia y al segundo cóctel mi vestido llegaba justo a la rodilla. Estuve sentada casi toda la jornada. Fue un placer, una especie de revancha por la vez anterior, aunque eso exasperó a Malfoy.

Ron frunció el entrecejo al oír aquel nombre, buscó rápidamente la posición de joven y pudo observar que estaba sentado justo al lado de su hermana, que trataba de ignorarlo con mucha elegancia.

—¿Qué te une a ese tipo?

Astoria dejó de sonreír y miró a Ron con el gesto serio.

—¿Que sabes de eso?

—Estuve presente en una reunión que tuvo con Hermione. Por lo visto fue a avisarles que tú habías firmado un contrato vitalicio con él, ¿es eso cierto?

Astoria desvió sus verdes ojos del pelirrojo y busco entre los invitados a Draco encontrándolo de inmediato.

—Es cierto.

—¿Por qué has hecho algo tan absurdo? Estoy seguro que hay miles de agencias dispuestos a pagar mucho más que él por ti, GAC por ejemplo.

—Son motivos personales Ron, no te conozco lo suficiente para contártelos. Solo puedo decirte que Draco fue mi cuñado durante algunos años y él me enseñó todo lo que sé.

Astoria dejó de mirar a Malfoy, agachó la cabeza pasándose la mano por el cabello con visible nerviosismo, luego comenzó a jugar con la cuchara haciendo más latente la inquietud que parecía provocarle aquel tema de conversación. Ron la observó durante unos instantes, seguía sin parecerle lógico aquella respuesta… motivos personales, ¿únicamente porque había sido su cuñado? De repente en su cabeza surgió una idea, ató algunos cabos y luego dijo volviendo palabras sus pensamientos.

—¡Estás enamorada de ese tipo!

La cuchara resbaló por los dedos de Astoria cayendo sobre el plato, haciendo mucho ruido. Ruborizada la colocó de nuevo en su sitio.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?... ¿Se me nota mucho?

—Así que es eso—Ron había confirmado sus sospechas y eso hizo que se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Pensarás que estoy loca—el pelirrojo asintió enérgicamente—. Sé que Draco no es precisamente alguien que caiga bien a los demás. Pero no puedo evitar estar enamorada de él, lo estoy casi desde que era novio de mi hermana. Haría lo que fuese por él, cuando me ofreció firmar aquel contrato, no lo dudé, porque eso me ataba de alguna forma a su vida para siempre. Ya no tendría motivos para estar tentada a abandonarlo.

—¿Y él, siente lo mismo?—inquirió Ron mirando nuevamente al joven rubio con aversión.

—¿Draco? No, él solo ama su trabajo. Todo el interés que pueda sentir por mí es simplemente por negocios. Draco tiene que demostrar que es mejor que Lucius, su padre y para ello no dudará en aplastar a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino. Pero tu acompañante no es mejor que el mío.

—¿Hermione?

—Así es. Trabajé con ella hace algún tiempo y puedo asegurarte que esa mujer solo vive para estar encerrada en su oficina. Es una grande de este mundo, pero creo que sacrifica demasiado, como Draco—volvió sus ojos una vez más hacia el rubio y suspiró.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo—aseguró Ron mirando fijamente a Hermione, que parecía terriblemente fastidiada.

—¿Te llamas Ron a secas? Estoy segura que conoces mi apellido, y si yo no conozco el tuyo, estoy en desventaja—observó Astoria volviendo a recuperar la sonrisa.

—Ronald Weasley.

—Espero que me guardes el secreto, Ron. Para Draco sigo siendo solo su cuñada y no me gusta que sepa que lo que siento por él es mucho mas que eso.  
Ron frunció el entrecejo, pero al ver como Astoria le rogaba con su hermosa mirada que lo hiciese, no pudo resistirse y añadió.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, aunque déjame decirte que ese tipo no te merece.

—Gracias Ron, pero sé que Draco tiene un fondo tierno por algún lado, lo sé—luego se puso mas erguida y añadió—¡Eh! Demasiadas confidencias para acabar de conocernos ¿no? Eres muy listo Ronald Weasley, has adivinado algo que nadie ha logrado nunca, ni siquiera mi hermana.

—Entonces merezco un premio—Astoria frunció el entrecejo con recelo, Ron continuó diciendo—, un baile después estaría bien.

La joven rió y dijo con solemnidad.

—Un baile es justo.

Se oyó la voz de Bagman y todo el salón quedó en silencio.

—Queridos invitados, disfruten de la cena, habrá tiempo luego para los negocios.

Dio un par de sonoras palmadas y los camareros comenzaron a traer las bandejas con las exquisitas viandas.

—Empieza la verdadera fiesta Ron, no te preocupes por el protocolo lo harás muy bien. Solo recuerda una cosa, no mojes pan en la salsa, aunque te mueras de ganas.

Y tuvo que aguatarse las ganas muchas veces. Astoria parecía saberlo y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas cómplices, sofocaba la risa y esperaba el siguiente plato. Lo más complicado para Ron, no fue la crema tibia de queso de cabra, ni el salteado de setas con bogavante al aroma de hinojo, fue sin duda el segundo plato: Solomillo de buey con medallones de foie y crema suave de trufas. Era una verdadera exquisitez, y un pecado mortal no poder aprovechar bien esa salsa con un buen trozo de pan. Sin duda Ron había acertado de pleno al aceptar la invitación de Hermione; la cena era digna de un rey que estaba acompañada del mejor vino del mundo el Château Petrus, el Burdeos más exclusivo y legendario de la historia. Solo una de esas botellas costaba lo que Ron era capaz de ganar en un mes al servicio de Madam Rosmerta. Y por último una compañía inigualable, porque Astoria Greengrass había resultado ser además de hermosa, una joven divertida y encantadora. La cena llegó a su fin cuando los camareros sirvieron el postre: Tulipa de chocolate con melón a la menta y sorbete de mandarina. Mientras terminaba de degustar aquel delicioso postre, Ron pensaba que tal vez no volvería a tener la oportunidad de degustar aquellos suntuosos manjares. Sin duda Astoria estaba en lo cierto, la señora Bagman tenía un gusto distinguido para organizar comidas, todo había estado simplemente perfecto, en su justa medida.

Una vez acabada la cena, todos los invitados se reunieron en el salón de baile. En aquel ambiente distendido pretendía Ludo Bagman zanjar sus negocios. Hermione se veía tremendamente nerviosa, y no dudó en hacer de Ron el blanco de su enojo. La música aun sonaba tenue, los anfitriones no habían llegado al gran salón y el baile no comenzaría hasta que estos no estuviesen presentes. La señora Bagman había impuesto sus normas para el primer baile: todos los invitados deberían hacerlo con sus respectivas parejas, y después que cada uno bailase con quien desease. Por esa razón Hermione se encontraba junto a Ron, esperando. El joven miraba todo a su alrededor con la enorme sonrisa que había dejado en su rostro tan suntuosa cena.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien?—inquirió Hermione sin mucha cortesía, mas bien su tono de voz denotaba sarcasmo.

Pero Ron era demasiado feliz como para advertir la mordacidad en la pregunta de su acompañante y contestó animadamente.

—Mucho, ha sido la mejor cena de mi vida.

—Veo que has hecho buenas migas con Greengrass.

Precisaba discutir con alguien, necesitaba desahogar sus nervios, aquella noche se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Bagman alargaba demasiado el momento deseado y eso comenzaba a resultar una tortura.

—Oh, es una mujer impresionante… es… es…

—Es el enemigo Ron, trabaja para mi enemigo y tú te has dedicado durante toda la cena a intimar con ella.

La expresión de felicidad del pelirrojo cambió radicalmente en su semblante. No había ni rastro de la enorme sonrisa, y en su lugar se dibujó una mueca de desconcierto.

—Ella no es tu enemigo, creí que era ese rubio estirado…

—Vino con él.

—¿Y eso la convierte en tu enemiga?

Hermione no contestó a la pregunta de Ron simplemente alzó ambas cejas en un gesto para darle a entender que la pregunta había sido estúpida.

—Esa mujer no puede ser el enemigo de nadie, es encantadora, divertida, inteligente y hermosa.

Buscó con sus ojos el lugar exacto donde se encontraba Astoria y la saludó con la mano. La joven hizo lo propio dejando ver una sincera y divertida sonrisa. Hermione advirtió de pronto cierta complicidad entre ambos, y su mal humor aumentó desmedidamente.

—Te dejas embaucar por una cara bonita, Ron—comentó entre dientes.

Ron dejó de mirar a Astoria para clavar sus ojos en Hermione con rabia.

—Está claro que no me conoces, sino no dirías semejante estupidez. Nunca me dejo embaucar por nadie, tenga o no el rostro de Astoria.

Hermione estuvo a punto de replicar una vez más, pero Ginny oportunamente apareció entre ambos visiblemente alterada.

—¡No puedo soportarla mas!

Ron y Hermione se dedicaron una mirada mas de aversión y luego desviaron toda su atención hacia la recién llegada.

—Rita Skeeter—continuó Ginny—, me va a volver loca si Cedric no firma ese contrato ya ¿Qué hago Hermione?

—Aun no he hablado nada con Ludo, me tiene desconcertada. Entretenla un poco mas hasta que logre saber cuales son las intenciones reales de Bagman.

—¿Y cuando será eso?—protestó Ginny arrugando la nariz.

—Después del baile principal, cuando comience a mezclarse con los invitados—acordó Hermione rogándole con la mirada un poco mas de su casi agotada paciencia.

—De acuerdo, haré lo que pueda.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida y la observó mientras se dirigía hacia Dean, que no disimuló su disgusto al escuchar las últimas órdenes.

—No sé que haría sin ella—musitó suavemente Hermione.

Fue un pensamiento que debió quedarse solo en eso, pero lo dijo en voz alta, y Ron pudo oírlo, logrando inconscientemente que la tensión del joven desapareciese como por arte de magia. El pelirrojo quiso añadir algo al comentario de su recta acompañante pero la repentina entrada de Ludo Bagman y su esposa en el salón disiparon sus intenciones. Se hizo el silencio entre los invitados únicamente la voz algo chillona del anfitrión rompió ese mutis expectante.

—Mis estimados amigos. Algunos de vosotros lo sois desde hace mucho—miró con amabilidad a Draco y a Hermione—, quiero daros desde lo mas profundo del corazón las gracias infinitas por acudir tan cortésmente a esta sencilla reunión. La señora Bagman también os lo agradece—la rechoncha mujer realizó una leve reverencia con la cabeza—. Sé que he alargado en momento mas aburrido de la reunión, es decir los negocios, pero siempre he deseado que primero disfrutéis de la fiesta para luego tratar con mas calma lo que realmente no ha traído esta noche aquí. Malfoy, Granger, me gustaría que en breve nos reuniéramos en mi despacho, pero antes… ¡Disfruten del baile!

Y diciendo esas última frase, la música comenzó a sonar mucho mas alta de lo que sonaba antes de que ambos apareciesen. El señor Bagman condujo a su esposa de la mano hacia el centro del salón y dieron por inaugurado el baile.

Ron torció el gesto al oír la pieza que sonaba de fondo.

—¡¿Un vals? No pienso bailar eso.

—Tienes que hacerlo Ron, son normas de la señora Bagman—le advirtió Hermione intentado ser un poco mas amable con él.

—Normas, normas…, vuestra vida unicamente está regida por normas, ¿Cuándo sois vosotros mismos? ¿Quién eres tú realmente Hermione, la mujer amargada, distante y tensa que está junto a mí ahora, o la chica desinhibida y dulce con la que pasé la noche?

Hundía sus ojos azules en ella mientras lanzaba todas aquellas palabras. Hermione estaba pálida, y notaba el corazón palpitarle en la garganta.

—¡Bah!—gruñó el nuevamente—, hagámoslo, si hay que bailar ese maldito vals, mejor acabar cuanto antes… son las normas ¿no?

Sin mediar una palabra más, agarró con descortesía la mano de Hermione y tiró de ella hasta el centro del salón.

Le resultaba muy extraño estar tan próxima a él. Ginny paseaba sus ojos por el salón, cualquier lugar era bueno menos los oscuros ojos de Dean. No podía dejar de penar que entre ellos una vez hubo algo más que un simple baile.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó el joven con gesto preocupado—. Apenas me has hablado en toda la noche, ¿es por el contrato, o tal vez te inquieta James?

—¿James? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy preocupada por él? Está con su padre, no hay nadie mejor que él para atenderlo, ni en quien yo confíe mas para que lo cuide—contestó Ginny firmemente y con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Al menos confías en él para algo.

—¡Dean!—exclamó mientras se quedaba quieta en medio del baile.

Pero el joven fue mas rápido, y con un preciso movimiento atrapó nuevamente su cintura logrando que su pareja continuase con el baile.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?—prosiguió Ginny, que se veía realmente enfadada.

—Te equivocaste, al elegirlo a él. Yo jamás te habría traicionado.

El rostro de Ginny palideció y una vez más volvió a quedarse inmóvil en el centro del salón. Dean trató de repetir la maniobra anterior, pero esta vez no tuvo éxito y la mujer continuó quieta, sin mover un solo músculo y con la mirada clavada en él.

—No quiero hablar contigo sobre Harry.

—Nunca quieres hablar de él y de lo que te hizo… Yo te quería Ginny, y me dejaste para irte con él…

—Eso pertenece al pasado Dean.

—¿Eso crees?... Yo aun te amo.

Sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco horrible cuando escuchó las palabras de los labios de aquel joven. Tragó saliva con dificultad, aquella confesión había sido completamente inesperada. Pensaba que él ya lo había superado, creía que ahora le era totalmente indiferente, pero al parecer la realidad era otra.

—Dean…

—Baila conmigo por favor.

Ginny, aun muy confusa, volvió a mover sus pies al son de la música, pero lo hacía torpemente y sin poder apartar sus castaños ojos de los de aquel hombre que la guiaba en sus movimientos.

—Creí que me habías olvidado…—balbuceó.

—No es tan fácil olvidarte, Ginny. Harry no supo entender eso. Soy un hombre paciente y sé esperar. Algún día superarás lo de Harry y querrás rehacer tu vida, no pienso dejar que otro vuelva a apartarte de mi lado. No si tengo una mínima esperanza, si tú me das esa esperanza.

—¡Cielo santo Dean!... Yo… Yo ya no siento, las cosas son diferentes…

—No digas nada ahora, deja que el tiempo pase y sea él quien ponga a cada uno en su lugar. Olvida lo que te he dicho esta noche, ahora tenemos algo importante en lo que pensar. En Cedric y su fastidiosa representante. No te quita el ojo de encima, un cheque en blanco es algo muy jugoso, ¿no crees?

Ginny agradeció enormemente el cambio de conversación de su acompañante, porque había comenzado a sentirse realmente mal. Desorientada buscó a Rita con la mirada y efectivamente, la mujer no le quietaba el ojo de encima mientras intercambiaba pasos de baile con su representado. La pelirroja movió la cabeza resignada y con intención de olvidar la repentina e inoportuna confesión de Dean, decidió buscar con la mirada a Hermione por el salón. Ella siempre conseguía hacerle olvidar sus problemas personales llenándola de problemas profesionales en los que ocupar su mente. La localizó pronto, bailando con Ron, o más bien realizando algo similar a un baile, porque realmente parecían dos trozos de hielo deambulando por la pista.

Hermione contemplaba abstraída el rostro serio de Ron. Estaba resentido por alguna razón que ella no lograba entender ¿Qué había dicho? Únicamente hizo una leve alusión a su repentina buena amistad con Astoria. Era imposible que esa chica pudiese interesarle tanto como para sentirse ofendido. Además una mano de Ron tocaba su cintura y con los dedos de la otra mantenía atrapada la suya, y eso le hacia recordar una y otra vez lo sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior. Tenía que deshacerse de cada una de las imágenes que asaltaban su incauta mente sin avisar…_"No sentí nada, no sentí absolutamente nada"_ se repetía sin cesar, _"solo fue un error, solo eso"_._"Olvídalo, olvídalo… ¡Maldita sea Hermione, olvídalo ya!"_. Incluso él mismo se lo había sugerido al salir de taxi antes de entrar en la mansión, cuando pronuncio aquella frase que avivó su curiosidad: "Estoy acostumbrado a que me olviden". Cerró los ojos, no debía preguntar nada, cuanto menos supiese sobre él mucho mejor. Apretó con fuerza los párpados para intentar ahogar su curiosidad, no debía preguntar, no debía saber mas, olvidar, era lo mejor, olvidarlo todo, no debía…

—¿Quién fue?

Ron desvió sus azules ojos hacia su compañera de baile por primera vez desde que comenzase el dichoso vals. En su rostro se podía ver una mueca de confusión. Hermione supo que no había formulado correctamente la pregunta y por eso volvió a decir.

—La chica que te olvidó, ¿quién fue?

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, resopló y luego los volvió a abrir mirando nuevamente a cualquier lugar del salón que no fuese la chica que tenía entre sus brazos.

—¿Rehúyes contestarme?

—Eres muy suspicaz—ironizó él sin volver la vista hacia ella.

—Eso es porque aun no lo has superado—Ron seguía sin contestar, y eso afianzó en Hermione su hipótesis de que aun  
seguía pensando en la joven—. ¿Fue tu novia?

Tras pronunciar aquella pregunta Hermione pudo comprobar que los ojos de Ron también podían arder. Parecía furioso, pero al hablar su voz no temblaba.

—Algo así.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ahora que él se había atrevido a decirle algo mas no iba a dejar de preguntar, incomprensiblemente en ella, su curiosidad era cada vez mas intensa. Los ojos de Ron decían demasiadas cosas y deseaba oírlas de sus labios.

—Eligió Hermione, y no fue a mi… ¿Tienes suficiente, o vas a seguir aplicándome el tercer grado? ¡Maldita sea!

De repente Hermione dejó de bailar, y se separó un poco de él. Ron la miró aturdido. El rostro de la joven se veía tenso y respiraba con dificultad.

—¡¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? No he dicho nada para que seas tan grosero. No me gustó como has intimado con Astoria, eso es todo. Creí conveniente decírtelo, y yo no tengo la culpa de que la Señora Bagman haya escogido un vals para abrir el baile… Además ¿sabes una cosa? Sí, soy distante y estoy tensa la mayor parte del tiempo, pero puedo asegurarte que no soy ninguna mujer amargada…

—¡Eh! ¡eh!, ¡basta!—exclamó Ron colocando una de sus grandes manos sobre la boca de Hermione para hacerla callar, había algunos invitados que se giraron para mirar quien vociferaba de aquella forma. Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente con el atrevimiento de Ron a silenciarla—Tranquila. No me gusta hablar de mí, y mucho menos que me digan que debo hacer, o con quien. No es culpa tuya, ¿de acuerdo? Relájate, terminaremos este maldito vals y luego lucha por conseguir ese contrato, que a fin de cuentas es tu prioridad en esta fiesta.

Mientras decía aquello, separó su mano de los labios de la joven. Ella tragó saliva, y respiró profundamente para serenarse. Ron tenía razón, ella tenía otras prioridades que indagar en la vida amorosa de aquel tipo. Notó como volvía a estar pegada al cuerpo del pelirrojo. Él había sujetado nuevamente su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí mismo. Una vez más estaba entre sus brazos, elevó el rostro y pudo ver que Ron había vuelto a dejar de mirarla, pero su semblante ya no estaba serio, parecía más relajado. De pronto, sin entender muy bien cual fue el motivo, sin comprender la verdadera razón, comenzó a sentirse reconfortada. Los brazos de Ron la sujetaban con más fuerza que al principio. Notó como sus ganas de luchar por aquello por lo que estaba allí se acrecentaban, sintió que aquel contacto, aquel leve pero intenso abrazo que Ron le daba, sin intención o con ella, le estaba haciendo mucho bien; porque realmente eso era lo que necesitaba, un simple abrazo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquella sensación placentera que le daba fuerzas. Trató de dejar su mente en blanco, limitándose únicamente a escuchar el armoniosos sonido de la música que inundaba el gran salón y sentir el reconfortante calor que las fuertes manos de Ron producían en su cintura. Y lo consiguió, de repente se encontró completamente relajada, sonrió; ni Draco, ni el mismo Bagman conseguirían sacarla de sus casillas en lo que quedaba de velada. Ni siquiera se percató de que el vals había llegado a su fin, que la música había cesado para dar paso a otro baile, ella siguió aferrada al cuerpo del pelirrojo hasta que una voz de mujer la hizo salir de su ensoñación.

—Vengo a ofrecerte el baile que te prometí Ron… ¿Permites que tome prestada a tu pareja un instante Hermione?

Sin darle tiempo a replicas, Hermione notó como el cuerpo de Ron se separaba bruscamente del suyo. Astoria Greengrass lo había tomado de la mano y se alejaba con él hacia otro rincón del salón. Antes de perderlo de vista, Ron le sonrió con aire inocente y Hermione pudo leer de sus labios una sola palabra.

—"Suerte".

—¿De donde has sacado a ese tipo? Astoria lleva toda la noche pegada a él.

La voz sibilina de Draco sonó como un cañón en sus oídos. Hermione se giró hacia el rubio que mantenía clavados sus grises ojos en el lugar por donde se había marchado Astoria con Ron.

—¿Estás listo para volver a perder Malfoy?

Draco la miró con insolencia y rió a mandíbula batiente, ella enarcó una ceja; odiaba el cinismo de aquel tipo arrogante.

—Eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti Granger, nunca te rindes.

—¡Mis estimados amigos!—Bagman apareció de repente interrumpiendo el cruce de miradas asesinas que ambos se dedicaban—¡Ha llegado el ansiado momento!

Siete eran las personas que en ese instante se encontraba en el despacho de Wimbourne Palace. Cerca de la puerta de entrada, de pie, se hallaban Ginny y Dean, tensos y sin dirigirse la mirada. En otro rincón de la solemne habitación, Pansy Parkinson sonreía con aire de suficiencia. A su lado, Blaise Zabini encontraba mucho más interesante un libro que había cogido de la enorme estantería de madera que ocupaba completamente una de las paredes de la estancia. En el elegante escritorio de estilo victoriano del despacho, Ludo Bagman trataba de negocios con Draco y Hermione que se sentaban uno junto al otro en sillas individuales frente al anfitrión.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que esta vez estoy en un gran dilema—dijo con aire solemne. Todas las miradas, excepto la de Blaise se centraron en él—. Podéis imaginar cual es, ¿verdad?

—Greengrass—la voz de Ginny se oyó débilmente.

—Exacto señorita Weasley. No he ocultado durante todo este tiempo que es a ella, y únicamente a ella, a quien deseo para ser la imagen femenina de mi proyecto y no voy a negociar esa parte, bajo ningún concepto. Quiero a Astoria por sobre todas las cosas—Draco mostró una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro que exaspero a Hermione—, pero, llevo demasiado tiempo trabajando contigo Hermione y no me gustaría que nadie mas llevase a cabo la publicidad de London. Así que mi petición es para el señor Malfoy—se giró hacia él con sus grandes y aniñados ojos azules—. ¿Cabria la posibilidad de que cedieses a Granger el contrato de Astoria? Pienso recompensarte, tengo más proyectos en mente…

Malfoy apretó la mandíbula contrariado. Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad, el corazón se le había subido a la garganta, sentía que se ahogaba, no podía respirar… necesitaba un milagro, que Malfoy dijese que sí, que sí… sí…

—No, Astoria es mía.

—Los milagros no existen—susurró Hermione desinflándose como un globo.

—Vaya, pues entonces seguimos con el dilema. He visto a tu chico, y me gusta mucho tu propuesta Hermione. Creo que él y Astoria hacen una gran pareja para representar mi perfume.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente y le dedicó un cómplice y triunfal guiño a Ginny, que también sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sabía que su propuesta por Cedric no podía fallarle, era perfecto y ella tenía olfato para eso, tenía…

—Me gusta el color de su cabello—continuó Bagman—, pensé que te habías vuelto loca Granger. Nunca barajé la posibilidad de un joven pelirrojo para ser la imagen de mi campaña pero después de verlo en la cena junto Astoria, con esa complicidad, los adoré. Gran acierto querida, un gran acierto fichar a ese chico.

Hermione, aturdida, buscó rápidamente con la mirada a Ginny y pudo ver que estaba tan desconcertada como ella. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y luego se encogió de hombros. Hermione respiró profundamente, Bagman se refería a Ron. No podía creerlo, todo comenzaba a ser un poco surrealista.

—¿Cómo se llama el muchacho?

—Ron.

Contestó mecánicamente porque aun trataba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. La risa estruendosa de Ludo logró sobresaltarla y ponerla de nuevo en alerta.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Es perfecto, hasta su nombre es vulgar—Ginny arrugó la nariz y tensó la mandíbula.— Astoria es sublime, una diosa y él es tan normal, tan sencillo, como cualquier joven que puede caminar por la calle. No tiene aspecto de modelo cotizado y su rostro es completamente anónimo para todos. Cualquier hombre de aproximadamente su edad podría sentirse identificado con él. Es perfecto Hermione, eres un genio, hacerle creer a todos que unas gotas de mi perfume puede hacer que un tipo tan normal como Ron tenga a sus pies a una mujer de la calidad de Astoria… Grandioso, brillante, simplemente brillante. No sé cómo lo haréis, pero los quiero a los dos, juntos.

—Un segundo, ¿a qué viene todo esto? Ludo, estás equivocado, la propuesta de Granger no es ese tipo pelirrojo, era Cedric Diggory. Dime entonces, ¿qué demonios hace en esta fiesta, sino pinta nada?—expuso Draco poniéndose de pie bruscamente y haciendo aspavientos de indignación con los brazos.

Ni por asomo Hermione pensó que Malfoy se quedaría callado, sabía que trataría de arruinarlo todo, pero ella era una chica avispada, a pesar de estar tan sorprendida y confusa como él.

—Malfoy tiene razón. Mi primera propuesta fue Diggory, pero finalmente decidí que Ron iba mejor para este proyecto, por todo lo que Ludo ha expuesto. No tuve tiempo de avisar a Diggory de mi cambio de opinión. Como todos saben ha estado de viaje y regresó a Londres esta misma mañana.

Ginny abrió la boca desmesuradamente, Hermione mentía descaradamente. Draco entornó los ojos, a él no lo engañaba, pero tampoco podía rebatir lo que ella estaba diciendo. Así que optó por callarse, desparramarse por la silla y esperar la decisión del hombre que se sentaba frente a él.

—Eso no quita que sigamos con un problema—era la primera vez que la estridente voz de Pansy se oyó en la reunión—. Nosotros tenemos a Astoria, vosotros al pelirrojo vulgar… ¿Y ahora qué?

Ginny le dedicó a Pansy una mirada de profundo rencor pero la voz de Bagman la distrajo de su linchamiento a maldiciones.

—¿Le cederías tu pelirrojo a Malfoy?

La pregunta iba dirigida a Hermione que tenía un brillo cegador en la mirada al ver la posibilidad de su revancha, por eso contestó con rotundidad.

—No, Ron es mío.

—Pues en ese caso solo me resta proponeros que trabajéis juntos. Estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción esta vez y dejar que sean dos empresas las que lleven a cabo la campaña de mi producto. Ambos sois publicistas con experiencia y buen criterio, estoy seguro que llegaréis a un acuerdo para poder hacer este trabajo en equipo, aparcando por una vez vuestras rencillas.

Hermione y Draco se miraron un instante. Eran conscientes que ninguno de los dos cedería a favor del otro, así que se veían avocados a trabajar codo a codo por un mismo fin, por primera vez en su vida.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué decís?—insistió Ludo, mirando con impaciencia su reloj. Se moría de ganas por zanjar el asunto y regresar a la fiesta.

—No tengo más opción. No voy a rechazar esta campaña, así que por mi parte haré un esfuerzo—Malfoy rugía las palabras con rabia.

—Lo mismo digo—admitió Hermione muy a su pesar, pero en el fondo aliviada porque de no ser así, con Astoria en el otro bando, habría tenido todas las de perder.

—Excelente. Me gusta cerrar tratos con personas tan civilizadas e inteligentes como vosotros. No hay nada más que hablar queridos. Estoy muy satisfecho con el acuerdo llegado en esta reunión y creo que será todo un éxito. Formáis un gran equipo, aunque no lo creáis, ahora si me disculpan, tengo una fiesta que atender.

Y diciendo eso, se levantó y abandonó presuroso el despacho. Malfoy, acompañado de Pansy que parecía muy afectada por lo sucedido, y de Blaise, hizo lo propio a la vez que decía.

—Nos pondremos en contacto Granger.

Por su rostro y su tono de voz Hermione pudo adivinar que Draco estaba realmente fastidiado y se alegró por ello. Exultante se giró hacia Ginny y Dean.

—¿Podéis creer lo que ha pasado?

—Ha sido tan surrealista Hermione… pensar que Ron es nuestro fichaje, cielo santo. No nos hubiese salido mejor si lo hubiésemos planeado—exclamó Ginny luciendo una enorme sonrisa.

—Rita Skeeter se va a llevar un enorme disgusto—comentó Dean.

—Cierto, ha sido una suerte que finalmente Cedric no firmase el contrato—añadió Hermione resoplando de alivio.

—Un momento chicos—la sonrisa de Ginny había desaparecido completamente de su rostro y miraba a su jefa y amiga con el semblante muy serio—. No hemos contado con algo, o más bien con alguien… tenemos un grave problema, Ron. Conozco muy bien a mi hermano, él jamás aceptará.

**

* * *

**

Hola, a todos y a todas. Siento enormemente no haber podido contestaros invidualmente a vuestros comentarios :(, tengo el tiempo justo. Gracias por todos ellos que fueron maravillosos y me animan mucho a continuar con lo que hago. Gracias a:

Leonor dzib-Xooc, Kisa kuchiky, sk8girl59, SU_Black, VremyaLuny, Pulytas, Ysabel-Granger, Fer Cornamenta, Mely Weasley, nena weasley granger, fatty 73, Charlotte Weasley, .epilogo, Zanella Misaki, MilenneLila, Skinny, Luriadna, susy snape, RociRadcliffe, mapau inu-maniatica, Nekiiito, Javiuwsh, Daniels-Delirious19 y danielaweasley.

**Gracias por leerlo, espero que os haya gustado.****  
****Nos vemos pronto...****  
****María**


	10. No consigo quitármelo de la cabeza

**10. No consigo quitármelo de la cabeza**

Ginny tenía razón, no iba a ser fácil convencer a Ron. Podría haber elegido el camino más cómodo y dejado que la misma Ginny se encargase de persuadirlo, pero eso habría sido una decisión cobarde y Hermione Granger no era ninguna gallina. Por ese motivo se encontraba en medio del salón de baile estirando el cuello como una jirafa para localizar la roja cabeza de Ron por entre los invitados. Aquel chico era tan reconocible que no le sería difícil hallarlo, siempre y cuando se encontrase en aquella habitación. Después de algunos minutos recorriendo con sus castaños ojos el lugar llegó a la conclusión de que el pelirrojo en cuestión ya no estaba allí ¿Adonde habría ido?

—¿Buscas a Ron?

Hermione se giró de golpe hacia la persona que había hablado.

—Ah, eres tú… ¿Sabes donde está?

—Claro que sí. Dijo que la fiesta se había vuelto aburrida y se fue al jardín—contestó Astoria con una leve sonrisa—¿Y tú, sabes donde está Draco?

—No, ni me interesa lo mas mínimo. Salió del despacho de Bagman unos minutos antes que yo, con Parkinson y Zabini rectando tras él…

De repente dejó de hablar. Hermione palideció, notando como su corazón se detenía por unos segundos…

—Discúlpame un momento, Astoria.

Y salió disparada como un rayo hacia los jardines de la mansión.

A la luz de la luna llena los jardines de Wimbourne Palace tomaban un aire mágico y nostálgico, manteniendo casi intacta la arcaica belleza y la categoría que debió tener unos siglos atrás. Hermione caminaba con rapidez tratando de localizar a Ron en medio de aquel esplendoroso jardín. Desde la balaustrada principal del la casa podía observarse un hermoso lago rodeado de plantas de un tono verde tan intenso, que incluso bajo los rayos lunares brillaban en todo su esplendor. Los setos perfectamente recortados con formas geométricas diferenciaban los caminos; e infinitos parterres de flores coloridas daban el contraste perfecto al monótono verde del césped, prolijamente cuidado, y ordenado hasta el extremo. Aquella amplia y ondulada extensión estaba salpicada de pequeños detalles que hacían grande el hermoso jardín; como el simpático puentecito de madera que cruzaba el lago, o las fuentes que daban sensación de frescor al que se decidía a pasear por él, o las señoriales columnas que enarbolaban la majestuosidad de aquel lugar. Pero nada de eso lograba captar la atención de Hermione, porque en su mente rondaba un pensamiento, un mal augurio. Continuo rodeando la casa, siguiendo el camino que le delimitaba la balaustrada de blanco mármol y con la vista fija en los jardines. Draco no estaba en la fiesta, Ron tampoco, y ella tenía un mal presentimiento. Apresuró el paso, y entonces dos personas se toparon de frente con ella; una era Malfoy, la otra Parkinson. Hermione se detuvo ante los dos sin decir ni una sola palabra. Pansy levantó el labio superior a modo de desprecio mientras que Draco clavó en ella sus grises e inquietante ojos a la vez que decía.

—Eres una sucia mentirosa Granger, lo sé. Esto no quedará así.

Hermione percibió como al pasar por su lado, Draco le golpeó levemente el hombro con el suyo desafiándola. Pansy lo siguió sonriendo como una hiena, y por el débil sonido de sus pasos pudo intuir que ambos se alejaban, y entonces lo vio. Con el cuerpo inclinado y ambos brazos apoyados sobre la balaustrada, la mirada fija en el lago de la mansión, sin chaqueta y con la corbata muy aflojada. Hermione tragó saliva. Había llegado tarde, Malfoy no había perdido el tiempo.

—¿Ron?—lo llamó suavemente para no sobresaltarlo una vez que llego al lugar donde el pelirrojo se encontraba.

Él no contestó y continuó mirando al infinito. Hermione pudo comprobar que mantenía la mandíbula tensa.

—Puedo explicártelo…-dijo aun con más suavidad.

Seguía sin obtener respuesta. No le gustaba aquel silencio, no era buena señal. Tal vez debería desistir y buscar ayuda en Ginny. Era su hermano y probablemente él haría lo que ella le pidiese, fundamentándose en los lazos de sangre.

—Me lo ha contado todo, ese tipo… ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacer algo así?

Se le detuvo el corazón, los ojos de Ron la taladraban hasta el cerebro, no podía pensar. Un paso en falso, y todo se iría al garete. Debía ser amable, paciente, tenía que ganarse a aquel joven. Él debía estar de su lado, ahora más que nunca.

—¿Se lo has desmentido? ¿Le has dicho la verdad?

El pelirrojo dejó de mirarla y volvió a perder la vista en las inmediaciones del jardín. Apretó con más fuerza la mandíbula y gruñó.

—No.

Hermione sintió como su corazón volvía a latir, con fuerza, causándole dolor en el pecho. Aun no estaba todo perdido. Ron continuó hablando, o mas bien podría decirse que escupía una a una todas las palabras.

—¿Quién te dio derecho a decidir por mí?

—Yo…, verás si me dejas que te expliq…

—No voy a hacerlo.

Aun sabiendo que aquello podía suceder, e incluso preparándose mentalmente para escuchar algo así, Hermione recibió la frase de Ron como si un jarro de agua fría cayese sobre ella. Guardó la calma, no sabía cómo, ni cuánto tardaría, pero lograría hacer cambiar de opinión a ese pelirrojo terco como una mula.

—¿Qué te ha contado Malfoy?—inquirió ocultando su temor a la respuesta.

—Nada. Me ha preguntado si era cierto que soy yo el modelo que has propuesto para la estúpida campaña esa—Ron volvió a fulminarla con la mirada, Hermione conservó la compostura aunque su cuerpo temblaba como una gelatina—. ¿Es cierto eso Hermione, me has propuesto?

—No exactamente. Bagman se confundió, no tuve más remedio que seguirle la corriente…

Ron soltó una carcajada interrumpiendo la explicación de Hermione y logrando sobresaltarla.

—¡Se confundió! ¿Y por qué no se lo aclaraste en ese momento y punto?

—Porque te quiere a ti Ron, le gustaste. Él desea que seas el rostro de su campaña publicitaria, no está dispuesto a ceder. Malfoy sabe que miento, pero no puede demostrarlo a no ser que tú le digas la verdad… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Quería hablar contigo antes, ese tipo me da nauseas y de acuerdo o no con lo que hiciste, no le daría el gusto de saberse vencedor.

—Entonces… ¿vas a aceptar?

—Ya te he dicho que no.

Hermione resopló con fuerza mientras su rostro se contraía preso de la rabia. Su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse, y si eso sucedía pronto perdería las formas con él una vez más. Contó hasta diez y no funcionó; contó diez mas, y siguió sin funcionar, mientras su paciencia se agotaba porque se agotaba su tiempo, el tiempo para convencer a Ron antes de que todo se hundiese. Tenía que buscar un motivo, un buen motivo por el cual el pelirrojo no tuviese mas alternativa que aceptar su proposición, y si para ello tenia que echar mano del chantaje emocional lo haría, luego pensaría si su jugada era desleal y sucia. Después pensaría en eso.

—¿Y qué pasa con Ginny?—inquirió de pronto, Ron entrecerró los ojos entendiendo por donde iban los tiros de la mujer que tenía junto a él—. Ha trabajado mucho en esto, ha invertido tiempo, ganas, e ilusión. Es su proyecto, y tú tienes la última palabra. Si sigues terco insistiendo en no aceptar, todo el trabajo, la dedicación y las ilusiones de tu hermana se irán por el retrete.

—No, eso no es justo. No utilices a Ginny—Ron dio unos pasos atrás separándose de la balaustrada—. Tú no piensas en ella, piensas en tu beneficio, en ti, en tu orgullo para no perder frente a ese desteñido. A mi hermana le asignarás otro proyecto en el que ella pondrá las mismas ilusiones, la misma dedicación, llegue o no a buen puerto. La conozco, y sé que aunque se sienta frustrada porque las cosas no hayan salido como esperaba jamás me haría hacer algo que no deseo. Así que no chantajees con eso, es muy rastrero.

Hermione no replicó la acusación de Ron, y no lo hizo porque él tenía razón. Había sido despreciable y ruin. Una forma de actuar digna de su propio rival. Sintió vergüenza de sí misma mientras observaba como Ron movía la cabeza de un lado a otro dando síntomas de incredulidad por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Supo entonces que había perdido, esta vez no había jugado sus cartas bien porque se había dejado llevar por su afán de vencer a Malfoy sin sopesar las consecuencias de sus actos, de sus decisiones. Debía admitirlo, Ron no cedería. Tendría que hablar con Ludo, explicarle la verdad y aceptar su derrota con la cabeza bien alta. Suspiró profundamente, le debía al pelirrojo una disculpa y si se terciaba, ella también sabía pedir perdón.

—Lo siento, tienes razón, no debí permitir que Ludo creyese lo que no era. No debí aceptar por ti, y ha sido deshonesto tratar de usar a Ginny para chantajearte.

Ron mudó la expresión de incredulidad de su semblante dejando paso al desconcierto. No esperaba que ella se disculpase. Pensó que insistiría, que lo pondría contra la pared, que no se daría por vencida hasta conseguir oír de sus labios un sí. Aun así en su rostro Ron podía ver que estaba completamente hundida y, muy a su pesar, resignada.

—¿Tan importante es esto para ti?

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, sí.

—Pues no debería serlo. Es solo trabajo—manifestó él con el tono de voz más suave.

—Es lo único que tengo, mi trabajo es mi vida—confesó Hermione mientras caminaba unos pasos hacia la balaustrada apoyando ambas manos en ella.

Ron la siguió con la mirada. Sintió compasión por aquella mujer que aparentaba ser dura como una roca, y sin embargo a él le parecía tan frágil como un cristal. Tragó saliva, no se sentía cómodo con aquella situación. Nunca había buscado que todo girase en torno a él, pero finalmente así era; una estúpida confusión de un estúpido hombre lo había puesto en el punto de mira, abocándolo a hacer algo con lo que nunca habría contado, algo que ni siquiera se la había pasado por la imaginación. Él era un tipo normal, uno de esos que van por la calle, luciendo camisetas de colores con dibujos, llevando siempre los mismos tejanos, buscando en sus bolsillos a final de mes calderilla para ver si puede darse el gusto de tomarse un helado o comprar un poco de tabaco; Mirando de reojo y con envidia los formidables coches que los demás podían poseer. Nadie especial, uno mas, simplemente uno mas. Si aceptaba, dejaría de serlo, pasaría a ser alguien conocido, perdería su preciado anonimato. Si aceptaba comenzaría a hacer algo para lo que no estaba preparado, se metería de lleno en un mundo que no había sido creado para él; si aceptaba, conseguiría hacer feliz a una mujer, la haría feliz a ella. Caminó hacia la balaustrada y colocó sus manos en la misma posición en las que la tenía Hermione, la joven no se inmutó mientras decía.

—Es el jardín más hermoso que he visto nunca. Ese viejo zorro tiene buen gusto y no solo para el jardín o la casa—Hermione se giró hacia Ron y continuó—. Ludo sabe lo que hace y si te ha escogido es porque ha visto en ti algo que los demás no nos hemos molestado en apreciar. Discúlpame un momento, tengo que aclarar las cosas con él y luego si quieres nos vamos.

La joven le dio la espalda y caminó alejándose lentamente del él. Ron chasqueó la lengua con rabia, resopló, gruñó, balbuceó algunas palabras malsonantes dirigidas a él mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y finalmente vociferó.

—¡¿Y si acepto?

Hermione se frenó en seco notando como el corazón le daba un vuelco tan grande que sintió una punzada de dolor. Se le secó la garganta mientras se giraba lentamente hacia él con el alma en un puño, y la esperanza aflorando nuevamente.

—No te arrepentirás.

—Oh, claro que sí. Me arrepentiré, una y mil veces todos los días de mi vida—se quedó en silencio unos segundos que ha Hermione le parecieron una eternidad. Luego prosiguió mientras se acercaba paulatinamente a ella—. Dos condiciones…

—Las que sean.

—Una, solo haré un trabajo de este tipo, ninguno más. Y hablaras tú con Madam Rosmerta, necesito que me guarde el puesto.

—Hecho.

—Y dos, quiero que te relajes. Si voy a hacer este esfuerzo por ti, quiero que tú también hagas algo por mí. Necesito verte sonreír más. Si es tan importante para ti, si esto te hace tan feliz, quiero que me lo demuestres.  
Pronunció la última palabra quedándose parado frente a ella, clavándole su mirada azul, logrando turbarla durante unos instantes; consiguiendo que Hermione retrocediera unas horas en el tiempo, justo en instante perdido de la noche anterior cuando sintiendo el roce de los labios del pelirrojo sobre el lóbulo de su oreja él le susurró una frase tan simple, que no había logrado recordarlo hasta ahora: _"Me gusta cuando sonríes"._

—¿Nada más que eso?—le temblaba la voz y ni siquiera sabía el porqué.

—¿Te parece poco? Es un logro conseguir que sonrías.

—Pensé que la condición sería de tipo económico, aun no te he dicho cuanto te pagaré por este trabajo.

—Eso me trae sin cuidado, intuyo que será lo suficiente para darme un buen capricho y de paso también a algún miembro de mi familia. Pronto será navidad y tengo sobrinos, siempre he querido ser _"Tío Ron, el tío guay que hace los regalos guay"_— sonrió abiertamente, logrando que las pecas que se dibujaban en su larga nariz se apretujasen unas contra otras.

Hermione volvió a aturdirse y un leve calorcillo recorrió su espalda al rememorar como aquella misma nariz se había enredado en sus cabellos y había paseado sin pedir permiso por su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros…

—Hermione…

La joven se sobresaltó al oír su nombre. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado demasiado tiempo en silencio.

—¿Estás bien?

Asintió, era incapaz de hablar, aun continuaba notando el agradable calorcillo sobre la piel de su espalda. Ron se encogió de hombros, y luego añadió.

—Deberíamos entrar ya, probablemente alguien te ha echado de menos.

Hermione seguía sin reaccionar, Ron torció el gesto y sin molestarse en volver a hablar ni en conocer la opinión de la mujer petrificada, la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el interior de la mansión. Efectivamente, Ginny la había estado buscando y nada mas verlos aparecer caminó presurosa hacia ellos.

—¿Dónde os habíais metido?

—Afuera, en el jardín—contestó Ron soltando la mano de Hermione.

—Bien, Ron—sonrió nerviosa y luego se giró hacia Hermione añadiendo—. El asunto de Cedric está solucionado, pero no creas que ha sido fácil. Skeeter quería demandarnos, decía que Diggory había perdido contratos importantes por ser leal a nosotros. En el fondo tengo que darle la razón…, pero no hay firmas, solo palabras, y así no tienen nada que hacer. Si nos demandan, perderán… ¿Hermione, me estás escuchando?

—Sí claro, buen trabajo Ginny.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, algo pasaba y ella no conseguía saber que era. Ron parecía relajado pero Hermione estaba tensa y no de la forma habitual en que lo estaba. Normalmente ella nunca se quedaba sin palabras y ahora parecía que se había vuelto muda de repente.

—Ron, ¿por qué no me traes algo de beber?, estoy sedienta—tenía que hacer desaparecer a su hermano de la escena si pretendía averiguar que le ocurría a Hermione.

Y no fue muy difícil porque el pelirrojo vio en esa petición de Ginny una buena escusa para servirse él también una copa, que le vendría como agua de mayo. No se había alejado siquiera un par de pasos cuando Ginny preguntó de golpe.

—¿Le has dicho algo? ¿Has hablado de "eso" con mi hermano?

—Malfoy se me adelantó.

—¡Diablos!—Ginny encogió el rostro mientras viraba sus castaños ojos hacia Ron que ya había cogido dos copas de una de las bandejas que rulaban por la estancia.

—Tenías razón, Ron no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, pero no le dio el gusto a Malfoy de saberlo—comentó Hermione regresando a la realidad.

—¿Lo convenciste?—Hermione asintió, Ginny abrió los ojos como una lechuza—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Ni yo misma lo sé, suerte, supongo.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo va a hacer! ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Pues créelo hermanita, aunque no te ilusiones, solo será esta vez.  
Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja, y luego abrazó a su hermano consiguiendo que parte del líquido de las copas cayesen sobre su blanco vestido.

—No te arrepentirás—vaticinó mirando con disgusto la mancha rosada sobre su escote.

—Lo haré, estoy seguro de ello—repitió Ron completamente convencido.

Hermione resopló levemente, durante un espacio de tiempo su memoria la había traicionado, trayendo recuerdos que pretendía olvidar. Aquel joven pelirrojo había conseguido turbarla lo suficiente como para dejarla sin palabras, como para apartar de su mente lo único que realmente le importaba. Era una sensación extraña, pero familiar, una emoción que percibió hace ya algún tiempo, cuando era mas joven, mas inocente, mas romántica… cuando sonreía a cada rato, y era plenamente feliz, ajena a los golpes que da la vida. Una agitación que creía olvidada pero que aun continuaba ahí. Y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que a sus treinta años todavía era capaz de emocionarse como si solo tuviese quince.

Puso sus dos piececitos descalzos sobre la moqueta azul cielo que cubría el suelo de su habitación. James se acababa de despertar cuando los rayos débiles del sol intentaban hacerse un hueco por entre las espesas y grises nubes dispuestos a dar luz y calor a un nuevo día, aunque podía predecirse que no iba a ser tarea fácil. Cada mañana, el pequeño solía ir directamente hacia el dormitorio de su padre y se quedaba acurrucado junto a él, pero el nuevo y tentador trenecito de juguete que estaba cerca de la puerta lo distrajo de su finalidad principal. El juego lo entretuvo durante al menos veinte minutos y luego recordó de repente que no era allí donde debía estar sino metido entre las sábanas de la cama de su adorado padre, esperando que este le hiciese un gesto para bajar a desayunar. Ni corto ni perezoso, James abandonó su tren de juguete y caminó presto hacia el dormitorio principal, pero su desconcierto fue enorme cuando pudo ver que su padre no se encontraba allí. Enfurruñado con él mismo por haberse entretenido demasiado, y con su padre por no haber aguardado dentro de la cama a que él llegase, James anduvo con sus pasitos descalzos todo el pasillo hasta que llegó al salón. Y allí estaba su padre, dormido en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de una mujer que no era su madre. James se acercó a ellos y tiró con fuerza y repetidas veces de la manga de la camiseta del hombre, que no tardó en abrir los ojos y mirar confuso al pequeño.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hora es?, me quedé dormido.

—¿Por qué no estás en la cama papi?—indagó mirando ceñudo al hombre que comenzaba a incorporarse, luego desvió sus verdes ojos hacia la mujer y señalándola con el dedo añadió—¿Por qué está Cho aquí?

—Anoche vimos una película cariño, pero era demasiado larga y nos quedamos dormidos—explicó su padre un poco aturdido, tratando de ser lo mas dulce posible y también mostrándose natural para que el niño no malinterpretase nada de lo que veía.

Cho también se había despertado con el movimiento de Harry al separarse de su regazo y con la voz poco modulada del pequeño.

—Hola James, buenos días ¿Has dormido bien?

—¿Eres mi nueva mamá?

Cho abrió los ojos como platos, y su rostro palideció repentinamente. Harry no parecía tener más color que su amiga.

—¿Por… por qué dices eso, hijo?

—Porque ha dormido contigo, y Curtis Fish dice que los papás y las mamás duermen juntos.

—¿Quién es Curtis?—preguntó Cho desencajada.

—Un amiguito del colegio de James—le aclaró Harry mientras se dirigía una vez mas hacia su hijo—. Cariño, Cho es mi amiga. No es tu mamá, tú ya tienes una mamá, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué no duermes tú con mamá?

—¡Cielos!—Cho supo que aquel no iba a ser su mejor despertar.

—Ya te dije James, los adultos a veces no hacemos las cosas como debemos. Ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor.

—No quiero ser mayor.

—Eres un chico inteligente, James—apostilló Cho que ya se había puesto en pie dispuesta a abandonar la casa—. Creo es mejor que me vaya Harry, antes de que tu hijo se confunda aun mas.

Harry le sonrió a modo de despedida y la joven se marchó definitivamente dejando solos a los dos Potter.

—Que te parece si te preparo tu desayuno favorito—sugirió Harry tratando de desviar el delicado tema.

James comenzó a dar saltitos golpeando efusivamente las palmas de sus manos a la vez que profería un entusiasta y repetido_ "sí"_. Su padre suspiró aliviado, pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano el asunto volvería a surgir. James crecía. y su curiosidad y su necesidad de explicaciones lo hacían con él. Revolvió cariñosamente el cabello de su hijo y lo invitó con un gesto a que lo siguiese hasta la cocina para comenzar a degustar lo que sería a todas luces un delicioso desayuno. Pero cuando aun no había dado ni dos pasos, un pensamiento surcó su mente como un cohete y la inquietud se instaló en su corazón, por eso no tuvo más remedio que preguntarle al niño que se había detenido junto a él.

—James, cariño, ¿mamá también lleva amigos a casa?

El pequeño miró a su padre con detenimiento para luego contestar con solemnidad y con el ceño muy fruncido.

—No, mamá no tiene amigos. Mamá solo quiere estar conmigo.

Harry sonrió, volvió a alborotar el cabello de James y reanudó su marcha hacia la cocina oyendo como su hijo caminaba tras él canturreando alguna canción infantil que habría aprendido en el colegio.

Ginny lo despertó aquella mañana bruscamente. Sin reparos descorrió las cortinas de su habitación y toda la claridad del día le dio de pleno en la cara. Ron gruñó, se tapó el rostro con las sábanas, masculló palabras malsonantes, y maldijo a diestro y siniestro; pero nada de eso movió a su hermana de los pies de su cama mientras tiraba insistentemente de las sábanas del pelirrojo para que le prestase atención.

—¡Vamos Ron, levántate!

—Es domingo, déjame dormir—protestó efusivamente agarrando la almohada y colocándosela sobre la cabeza cuando Ginny le ganó la batalla con la sábana.

—Da igual, Hermione ha llamado y quiere que estés en su casa en menos de una hora.

—No voy a ir, hoy es domingo—insistió agarrando con fuerza el almohadón que Ginny también trataba de apartar de él.

—Ron, es importante, Luna y Rolf…

—¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Mierda! ¿Qué diablos quiere?—escupió sentándose en la cama y cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho violentamente.

—No seas tan mal hablado, si mamá te oyese no quedaría de ti ni la sombra de tus pecas—Ron le dedicó una mirada asesina pero Ginny lo ignoró completamente—. Escúchame bien, has aceptado este trabajo y desde hoy no importa que día de la semana sea, si tienes que ir a trabajar lo haces y punto. Hermione ha citado en su casa a Rolf y a Luna, ellos son los que mas estrechamente trabajarán contigo, pues son los encargados de todo lo que tenga que ver con fotos, videos..., bueno ya te irás poniendo al día…

—Un momento. Acepté ayer y ya hoy tengo que ponerme las pilas. Llegamos a casa a las cuatro de la madrugada, y ahora son…—giró el cuello para ver mejor su reloj de mesa, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su hermana con el ceño muy fruncido gritó—¡Las nueve!... ¡Son las nueve Ginny! ¡Y es domingo!... ¡No voy a ir a ningún sitio!

—Claro que vas a ir, ¿y sabes porqué? Porque Malfoy vendrá mañana mismo a la oficina, sabemos que no perderá la oportunidad de agarrarnos con la guardia baja. Él no es ningún idiota, y conoce de primera mano toda la verdad. Querrá saber si eres o no modelo, si es cierto que Hermione cambió a última hora de parecer… Solo quieren darte instrucciones para que no metas la pata, querido. No debemos dejar que Malfoy siga pensando que todo esto nos tomó por sorpresa, sino que estaba perfectamente planeado, que tú eras el elegido porque sabíamos de antemano que le gustarías a Bagman.

—¿No tengo otra opción? Tengo mucho sueño, Ginny.

—Pues ya lo recuperarás, debes ir Ron. No tienes más opción.

Y diciendo eso tiró también de la almohada con fuerza, ganando finalmente la guerra. Ron, vencido, se incorporó perezosamente, bostezando, farfullando improperios y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha. Antes de escucharse el correr del agua Ron vocifero.

—¡¿Qué pasa con Vic?

—Despreocúpate hermanito, yo iré a buscarla.

Luna no salía de su asombro después de escuchar todo lo que Hermione le estaba relatando sobre lo ocurrido en la reunión de Bagman la noche anterior. Todo era tan rocambolesco. Resopló, trabajar con Cedric iba a ser pan comido pero ahora se trataba de alguien que nunca antes se había puesto delante de un objetivo, a no ser que se tratase de algún retrato familiar. En definitiva, todo se complicaba ¿Y si el chico nuevo no congeniaba con la cámara? ¿Y si no servía para aquello? No todo el mundo tenía aptitudes para posar delante de un objetivo, o soltura para moverse delante de una cámara de video. Luna se mordió el labio pensativa, Hermione parecía convencida de que ese tal Ron lo haría muy bien, pero ella no creía en milagros sino en el talento, la experiencia y la versatilidad de las personas que inmortalizaba. Y desconocía si aquel joven tenía algo de lo que ella necesitaba. Miró a Rolf buscando un apoyo, pero de antemano sabía que iba a ser completamente inútil, ya que Hermione había tomado una decisión, y nunca nadie había sido capaz de hacerle cambiar de idea con respecto a nada que hubiese decidido de antemano.

—Sigo pensando que no es buena idea Hermione—insistió la rubia por cuarta vez para ver si la hacía entrar en razón—. Si ese chico no tiene nada que ver con este mundo, nosotros no tenemos tiempo para prepararlo, Malfoy se reirá a gusto en nuestra narices cuando le mostremos el falso book. Si como dices sospecha, no perderá la oportunidad de mofarse…—contrajo el rostro en una mueca de desagrado y luego continuó—, además está lo otro… ¿Por qué me haces trabajar con Zabini?

—Luna, es lo que hay. Bagman lo quiere así y yo no voy a enfrentarme a él, sobre todo porque Ron está dispuesto a colaborar…

No terminó de exponer una vez más sus ideas cuando se vio interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta. Y pocos segundos después volvió al salón acompañada de Ron. Luna y Rolf se miraron el uno al otro, había mucho trabajo por hacer.

—Ron, te presento a Luna, nuestra directora artística y al fotógrafo de la empresa Rolf Scamander.

—Ya nos conocemos, ¿verdad Ron?

—¿Ah sí?—preguntó Luna mirando a su ayudante con asombro.

—Claro que sí, nos trae el café todas las mañanas.

—¿Eso no lo hacía Cindy?

Rolf rodó los ojos haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta y al enorme despiste de Luna. Ron los observaba perplejo, comenzaba a arrepentirse mas pronto de lo esperado.

—Olvidemos los cafés ¿de acuerdo?—dijo Hermione mirando severamente a sus dos colaboradores—. Tenemos que centrarnos en lo verdaderamente importante, y eso nos lleva a admitir que Ron de momento ha dejado de ser el chico de los cafés, y que ahora es pieza fundamental para este proyecto… Empieza a hacer el book cuando quieras Luna.

—De acuerdo, ¿estás listo Ron?—el pelirrojo negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Luna rió—. Demasiado tarde para echarte atrás chico, sujétate que vienen curvas. Saca la cámara Rolf; veamos cual es tu mejor perfil.

Luna agarró a Ron de la mano y lo llevó hacia una de las paredes del salón de Hermione que estaban pintadas de un color crema muy suave. Allí coloco al joven en diversas posiciones y a cada una se oía _"Dispara Rolf"_ luego se acercaba a la pantalla de la cámara y mostraba distintas expresiones. A veces parecía gustarle, otras elevaba una ceja y bajaba la otra mientras añadía_ "definitivamente esa no"_. Ron se sentía fuera de lugar, estaba incómodo y eso se notaba demasiado a la hora de inmortalizar su rostro. Ni siquiera los _"relájate, lo estás haciendo muy bien"_de Hermione conseguían sacar de su mente la idea de que había cometido un grave error al aceptar aquella chifladura.  
Luna y Rolf discutían en un rincón del salón sobre algo que se escapaba al entendimiento del pelirrojo. Miró su reloj, ya llevaba casi dos horas allí, pronto darían las doce del medio día y sus tripas comenzaban a reclamarle que llenase con prontitud el estómago. Resopló, desconocía cuanto iba a durar aquello, y los demás parecían no tener intención de comer nada. Había una regla de oro para él: La comida es sagrada, y si no metía algo por su boca en breve su mal humor iría en crescendo y lo mandaría todo al diablo como realmente le apetecía hacer. Rolf fue el primero que mencionó el tema almuerzo, y Ron pensó que aquel chico comenzaba a caerle realmente bien.  
Pidieron comida a domicilio para cuatro personas que tardó aproximadamente media hora en llegar. Aun sentados en la mesa, no dejaban a un lado la cámara, ni los documentos, ni siquiera las estadísticas. Ron comía, Luna lo miraba de vez en cuando y luego hacía alguna observación a Rolf, que también lo miraba y movía la cabeza de una forma u otra dependiendo si coincidía con el comentario de su jefa o no. Y entre ambos estaba Hermione, con un trozo de pollo asado en la mano, dirigiendo el cotarro, poniendo paz entre los otros dos cuando la discusión subía de tono, porque Luna era muy intransigente y Rolf demasiado racional. Ron la observaba, desde hacía largo rato no podía quitarle el ojo de encima. Nunca la había visto en plena acción y se notaba a leguas que disfrutaba de ello al máximo. La contempló de mil formas distintas; Hermione levantándose y caminando para encontrar una solución al alguna complicación, Hermione con el rostro jubiloso al haber dado con la respuesta a aquella contrariedad, Hermione pensativa dándose golpecitos con el bolígrafo en los labios y colocando un rizo rebelde de su cabello castaño detrás de una oreja, rizo que no tardaba en zafarse del lugar y regresar sobre los ojos de la joven, Hermione levantando su mirada encontrándose con la de él y sonriéndole para infundirle ánimos.

—Tienes un rostro muy peculiar Ron, me gustan tus pecas. Y en cuanto el perfil pensamos que sin duda es mejor el derecho—dijo Luna animadamente. Rolf resopló, la rubia lo miró, entrecerró los ojos y añadió—. Hermione está de acuerdo conmigo y eso se llama ganar por goleada, así que lo que tú pienses no nos vale, querido. Saca la cámara otra vez.

—¿Otra vez? ¿Y ahora qué?—inquirió Ron mirando a Hermione suplicante.

—Tenemos tu cara, nos falta tu cuerpo—contestó ella, sonrojándose un poco.

—Un momento, nadie me habló de tener que desnudarme.

—Tal vez no completamente Ron, pero no creas que solo mostraras la piel moteada de tu rostro—le advirtió Luna volviendo a mirar con severidad a Rolf que se colocó de inmediato, cámara en mano, frente al pelirrojo—. Fuera ropa.

Ron tragó saliva ruidosamente. Había dos mujeres, dos. No iba a desnudarse frente a ellas, se moriría de vergüenza, a pesar de que con una de ellas ya había intimado lo suficiente como para que su rostro no tuviese que tomar ni una sola pizca de color. Comenzó a ponerse muy alterado e inquieto.

—Solo la camiseta Ron.

Era Hermione la que había hablado al notar el grado de nerviosismo por el que estaba siendo invadido el joven. Ron supo que no tenía otra alternativa y a fin de cuentas, despojarse de la camiseta era un mal menor. Así que intentando no pensarlo mucho mas, se deshizo de ella. La cámara de Rolf comenzó a disparar como loca.

—No está mal Ron, bien guardadito lo tenías—observó Luna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El rostro de Ron comenzó a confundirse con su cabello, y contaba los segundos para que todo aquello acabase.

—¿Haces deporte?

—No.

—Entonces… ¿Has trabajado en algún empleo que requiera fuerza física?

Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿a quién le importaba eso? El chico estaba bien y punto. A veces Luna era incapaz de controlar su curiosidad femenina.

—Bueno… tra… trabajé durante un tiempo de ayudante de albañil y luego—tomó aire, no conseguía relajarse—, luego como mecánico. A veces había que cargar cosas pesadas, sí. Y mi padre tiene un terreno agrícola, me gusta trabajarlo cuando estoy en casa.

Hermione soltó un suspiro incontrolado y cuando se percató de ello se sintió ridícula. La voz de Luna se oyó con intensidad en el salón.

—Deja de hacer fotos Rolf, hemos terminado por hoy. Buen trabajo Ron, vístete de nuevo. ¡Ah! ese viejo zorro de Bagman sabe lo que se hace, ve más allá. Es perfecto, me encanta, es tan moldeable. Haremos de ti algo grande, ¿no lo crees así, Hermione? ¿No te gusta?

Menuda pregunta, ¿qué debía responderle? ¿La verdad? Hermione observó disimuladamente a Ron mientras éste se volvía a vestir, al alzar los brazos para introducir la cabeza por una de las ranuras, los músculos abdominales del vientre del pelirrojo se definieron un poco más. Debía admitir que no era Cormac, que su cuerpo no estaba tan trabajado. Pero lo cierto es que, mientras Ron había estado posando de forma extraña para Rolf, Hermione no conseguía dejar de vislumbrar imágenes de la noche de su cumpleaños. Y sí, ella había pasado los dedos por aquel abdomen firme, levemente definido; sí había dejado que esos brazos fuertes y largos la estrechasen con fuerza; recordaba que había disfrutado cada minuto vivido junto a él aquella noche. Lo recordaba todo… ¿Qué era entonces lo que debía responder a la pregunta de Luna? ¿La verdad? No, la verdad era demasiado delatadora.

—Es perfecto, tú lo has dicho Luna.

Antes de que el reloj del salón de Ginny marcasen las cinco de la tarde, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Precipitadamente se levantó y fue a abrir. Bajo el umbral estaba James con su mochila al hombro y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Un poco más lejos, apoyado sobre la puerta de su coche se encontraba Harry cerciorándose de que el niño entraba en su hogar, un hogar al que él no tenía beneplácito para entrar. Ginny besó a su hijo en la mejilla y dejó que pasase dentro, durante unos segundos se mantuvo quieta bajo el umbral de la puerta, contemplando como su ex marido se daba media vuelta y se disponía a meterse en el coche para marcharse. Ni siquiera supo que fue lo que la impulsó a hacerlo, pero de repente se vio cruzando la calle al encuentro del padre de su hijo.

—Harry.

La voz de Ginny sobresaltó al joven que se giro súbitamente hacia ella mirándola confuso.

—Quiero darte las gracias por quedarte con James anoche, cuando no te tocaba hacerlo.

—Ojala no tuviese que esperar un turno impuesto por un juez para ver a mi hijo—señaló Harry con voz seca.

—No seas injusto Harry, sabes que puedes ver a James cuando quieras. Nunca hemos respetado el régimen de visitas. Ante todo eres su padre—el tono de Ginny también era frío.

Harry abrió la puerta del coche dispuesto a entrar, dándole a su pelirroja ex esposa la espalda.

—No hay de qué Ginny, espero que lo pasases bien en esa fiesta.

—Fui a trabajar, no ha pasarlo bien.

Harry le dedicó una última mirada de rencor, y luego se metió en el coche desapareciendo a gran velocidad.  
Cuando Ginny entró en su casa una mezcla de rabia, frustración y melancolía la invadía de pies a cabeza. No se había acercado a Harry con la intención de parecer distante, ni con el propósito de discutir, lo había hecho porque algo en su interior se lo pedía a gritos, y por una vez había decidió escuchar esa vocecita interna de su alma. Pero había aprendido la lección y para no salir dañada o hacer daño, la próxima vez que escuchase su voz interior gritar con desesperación, se taparía los oídos con ambas manos. En el salón James estaba tumbado sobre la moqueta simulando una carrera de Formula Uno con sus cochecitos de juguete, mientras Victoire leía un libro de Stephen King con bastante interés. Ginny sonrió y fue a sentarse junto a su hijo que ponía bastante ímpetu en hacer el sonido de la velocidad que imaginariamente adquirían los cochecitos en el, también imaginario, circuito de carreras.

—¿Lo has pasado bien con papá, cariño?

Victoire dejó de leer, pero no hizo ningún gesto para que su tía pensase que aun continuaba inmersa en el libro. Entre _"burrum, brum, bruuuuuuuuuumm"_ del supuesto sonido del motor de los coches, la vocecita de James dijo.

—Sí mami, lo pasamos bien. Jugamos en el parque, comí pastel de chocolate y casi desayunamos con Cho, pero tenía que irse a su casa.

El rostro de Ginny palideció repentinamente.

—¿Cho…? ¿Cho fue a desayunar con vosotros, cariño?—la voz le temblaba al salir de su garganta.

Definitivamente debía dejar de leer aquel libro que Iris le había prestado por muy entretenido que le pareciese, su tía estaba a punto del colapso ¿Quién era esa Cho que la ponía en aquel estado?  
La pelirroja esperaba pacientemente a que su hijo de tres años le contestase, pero el niño no había escuchado la pregunta y continuaba inmerso en su juego. Ginny tomó aire y lo intentó por segunda vez.

—James, ¿llegó Cho esa misma mañana, o ya estaba allí cuando despertaste?

—burrum, brum… estaba allí, en el sofá, durmiendo con papi.

Los castaños ojos de Ginny se abrieron con tanta intensidad que parecían que saldrían disparados de sus órbitas. Su rostro se contrajo, sus labios se tensaron, Victoire se arrebujó en el sofá con el libro entre sus manos tratando de fusionarse con la tela del asiento para pasar desapercibida, porque reconocía a leguas aquella expresión, la había visto cientos de veces en su padre, en sus tíos, y en su abuela. Se avecinaba tormenta, y no había peor tempestad que el enfado garrafal de un Weasley, independientemente del género al que perteneciese.

—¿Té?

Eran las cinco en punto de la tarde y Ron acababa de aceptar una taza de té que Hermione le ofrecía después de que Rolf y Luna se hubiesen marchado. El pelirrojo se encontraba solo en el salón donde algunas horas antes había estado posando desastrosamente para esa pareja que no había hecho más que discutir entre ellos como si de un matrimonio viejo se tratase. Hermione se encontraba lejos de él, preparando la apetecible bebida estimulante en la cocina. Ron paseó un poco por aquella habitación enorme y exquisitamente decorada. Sobre la moderna chimenea había varias fotos y en casi todas ellas, Hermione aparecía abrazada o besando a un hombre. Ron lo reconoció enseguida, lo había visto una única vez en el despacho de la joven unas semanas atrás, pero por alguna razón que no lograba entender se había grabado aquel rostro en su memoria. No le gustaba aquel tipo, no le inspiraba confianza. Parecía demasiado prepotente, había muestras en su semblante de altanería y egocentrismo. Pero sobre todo no le gustaba junto a ella. Hermione tenía sus defectos y él los iba averiguando poco a poco, pero era una buena chica; un poco estresada, sí, tal vez habría que enseñarle a priorizar lo realmente importante de la vida, sí, pero nada en el rostro de Hermione coincidía con lo que revelaba el semblante arrogante de aquel tipo que la rodeaba con sus brazos en una de las instantáneas que descansaba sobre la chimenea. Dejó de mirar la fotografía antes de que comenzara a sentir nauseas y anduvo un poco más por la estancia. Había decenas de objetos de distintos lugares decorando estantes y vitrinas, probablemente recuerdos de los múltiples viajes del doctor. De repente sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un pasillo que había al fondo del salón, y que conducía a otro sitio de la casa que Ron recordaba muy bien: el dormitorio de Hermione. Sonrió ladeando maliciosamente los labios, luego giró la cabeza hacia la puerta principal del salón por donde debía regresar la joven para asegurarse de que no irrumpiría en la habitación, y se adentró con cautela por el pasillo. No estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, era conciente de ello, y la vocecita insistente de su madre en su interior se encargaba de recordárselo, pero algo lo atraía irremediablemente hacia aquel lugar de la casa y por eso no paró hasta que no estuvo dentro del dormitorio de Hermione. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, no había ropa por el suelo como él recordaba. La cama intachablemente tapada, y ni rastro de aquellas sabanas revueltas. Era extraño estar allí, todo lo que sucedió aquel día fue una locura, nada podía haber presagiado que cuando abandonaron la oficina acabarían pasando la noche juntos en la misma cama. No debía afectarle aquello más de lo necesario. Hermione debía ser otra chica más, otra de tantas que lo olvidarían al día siguiente y nada más. Alguien a quien él también borraría de su memoria, no permitiendo que ocupase su corazón, ni Hermione, ni ninguna otra que pudiese dejárselo hecho añicos como ya le ocurrió una vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en mi dormitorio, Ron… no después de lo que pasó.

—Tienes razón, discúlpame…-dudó un poco antes de hacer la pregunta pero intuía que debía hacerla-¿Crees que deberíamos hablar de ello?

—No—fue tan tajante su respuesta que Ron decidió no insistir.

—Como quieras.

—El té está listo, tómatelo, después puedes irte.

Se giró y dándole la espalda abandonó la habitación. Ron resopló, debía haber hecho caso a la voz de su conciencia o lo que es lo mismo, la voz de su madre.

Hermione tomaba el té a sorbos pequeños, pero no decía palabra alguna. A todas luces parecía que estaba enojada con el hombre que estaba sentado con ella en el salón, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Estaba enfadada con ella misma, por no haber dejado que Ron se marchase a la misma vez que Luna y Rolf, por haberlo invitado a tomar té con el único propósito de disfrutar un poco mas de su compañía, porque de repente sentía que si Ron estaba junto a ella, dejaba de sentirse sola. Y le gustaba esa sensación, pero no era en Ron en quien debía buscarla, debía ser en Cormac donde era correcto hallarla.

—Ya te pedí disculpas, ¿vas ha estar sin dirigirme la palabra mucho tiempo mas?

Hermione se sobresaltó sensiblemente al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo. Se manoseó nerviosa el mechón de cabello que continuaba empecinado en su rebeldía y añadió.

—Pensándolo mejor creo que sí deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros, porque por mas que lo intento, no consigo quitármelo de la cabeza y necesito olvidarlo pronto.

Ron sonrió levemente mientras depositaba la taza de té sobre la mesa, pasó la mano varias veces por su rostro y por su barbilla, y luego dijo con voz serena.

—Ni tú, ni yo, pudimos controlar nada de lo que ocurrió. Nos dejamos llevar, tal vez por el momento, tal vez porque ambos estábamos ebrios, tal vez porque tanto tú como yo necesitábamos compañía esa noche. Tendrá únicamente la importancia que le quieras dar. Pero si quieres saber que fue lo que significó para mí, solo puedo decirte que he estado con algunas mujeres en mi vida sin amarlas y con ninguna de ellas me he sentido tentado de visitar de nuevo su dormitorio, aunque solo fuese para echarle una ojeada.

La mente de Hermione se quedó en blanco, y su corazón se detuvo unos segundos tratando de descifrar lo que Ron había pretendido insinuarle con aquel comentario. Intentando conservar la compostura sondeó con la voz casi firme.

—¿Tratas de decirme que si se diera el caso, algo que sería completamente remoto e imposible, volverías a pasar la noche conmigo?

Ron contestó a la pregunta de Hermione con una simple sonrisa.

—¡Oh cielos! Eso no sucederá, lo sabes.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Ya te lo dije una vez estoy acostumbrado a que todo quede en aguas de borraja…—se mantuvo pensativo unos instantes y luego inquirió quedamente—. Ahora te toca a ti sincerarte ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste Hermione?, ¿qué es lo que sientes?

Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos ¿Por qué no ser sincera? A fin de cuentas, ese hombre que tenía frente a ella había pasado la noche en su cama, ¿qué había más intimo que aquello? Contestó entonces sin tapujos.

—Ya te lo dije, no consigo quitármelo de la cabeza.

Los castaños ojos de ella se mantuvieron inmersos en los azules de él, hasta que una presencia masculina no esperada rompió bruscamente la tensión del momento.

—Regresé Hermione, pude tomar el avión un poco antes de lo previst… ¿Quién eres tú?

En la puerta del salón, Cormac Maclaggen maleta en mano, fusilaba a Ron con la mirada, con la misma mirada petulante que mostraba en cada uno de los retratos que había sobre la chimenea. Ron no respondió, se limitó a dedicarle a Hermione una sonrisa de despedida y tras pasar por delante del perplejo recién llegado sin mirarlo, abandonó el apartamento. Cormac pestañeó un par de veces incrédulo ante la desfachatez de aquel tipo pelirrojo, y escrutando a Hermione con severidad, volvió a preguntar.

—¿Quién… quién diablos… era… ese?

* * *

**Hola, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo nuevo...**

**Voy a saludar a todos los que no tienen o no sé que tengan cuenta en ff, a todos los demás ya los hice por mp, alguno mas accidentado que otros, sorry!**

**Emmanuel:** Hola, gracias por lo que dijiste en tu rr, me emocionó mucho, eso del encanto... espero que si lo sigues pienses lo mismo al final de la historia... besos.

**Mlinc: **Hola, ay lo siento de veras, es que no puedo publicar antes, ojala pudiese hacerlo pero mis horas para estar sentada en el pc están contadas y a veces no llegan ni a horas :). Gracias por el rr, y me alegro que te guste, besos.

**Kary:** Hola, Ginny se muere por volver con Harry pero ¿has oído eso del orgullo y la terquedad Weasley? bueno ella no es una excepción. Jajaj! me lees el pensamiento ejeje! no fue exactamente una escena entre Harry y Cho pero James se encargo de prender la mecha de los celos de Ginny. No, en este fic, Harry y Teddy no se conocen.

**Garrapata con Principios:** ay, eres un sol y me encantan tus nicks, te debo mp... 3, Por cierto eres la única que no quiere a Teddy para Vic, ¿por qué será que no me extraña del todo? Besos.

**paunieto:** Hola, jajaj! pues muchas gracias "fantasmita", me alegro de veras que te guste el fic y espero que lo disfrutes hasta el final. Besos.

**Alejandra: **Hola, ay gracias! es genial que te guste la historia tanto como para mantenerte pegada a la pantalla, es lo que trato y por comentarios como el tuyo sé que a veces lo consigo... deseo que te haya gustado también el capi 10. Besos.

**Eso es todo por ahora, intentaré publicar antes de que acabe el mes.**

**Avisaré como siempre cuando conteste a vuestros rr (si puedo).**

**Besazos.**

**Mil gracias a todos y a todas..., me hacéis muy feliz.**

**María.**


	11. El dragón y la mariposa

**El dragón y la mariposa**

Las diez de la mañana, e intentaba por todos los medios concentrarse en aquel maldito informe que Ginny había redactado y enviado a primera hora a su correo electrónico. Probablemente estaba perfecto, posiblemente no tendría nada que objetar a él; era una verdad suprema que Ginny Weasley hacía su trabajo de forma impecable. Pero ella tenía la obligación de cerciorarse que eso era así. Sin embargo llevaba toda la mañana con el informe delante de sus narices, resplandeciendo en la pantalla de su ordenador, y era incapaz de leer dos renglones seguidos antes de volver a perder la concentración.  
Le había ocultado algo importante; ocultar, para ella eso era lo mismo que mentir y mentir era horrible. Cuando él preguntó _"¿Quién es ese?",_ le dijo la verdad: _"Es nuestra nueva imagen de GAC"_. Una verdad como un templo de grande, pero omitió un "pequeño" detalle que debía completar la información, algo así como_ "Se llama Ron Weasley, es la nueva imagen de GAC y la noche posterior a mi cumpleaños me acosté con él porque estaba ebria y precisaba no pensar en que mi novio me había vuelto a dejar sola, cuando mas lo necesitaba."_  
Golpeó un par de veces la mesa con la punta del lápiz, y luego emitiendo un fuerte y largo resoplido lo lanzó hacia ningún lugar, logrando que resbalase por la mesa y se estampase contra la suave moqueta del despacho. Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos mientras pensaba que Cormac la creyó lo suficiente como para no preguntar nada mas, como para no indagar sobre aquel tipo pelirrojo que tomaba té en su casa junto a la mujer con la que compartía su vida justo cuando él estaba ausente. Pero era lógico que el joven no desconfiase, si la mesa donde ambos tomaban la excitante bebida estaba repleta de informes, fotos escaneadas, apuntes tomados a mano y utensilios de escritura. Aquel parecía a todas luces un ambiente de trabajo, nada que ver con algo más íntimo. Por esa razón Cormac quedó convencido con la explicación escueta de Hermione, y no tuvo dudas con respecto a Ron, y a lo que hacía allí, en su casa, junto a su novia, cuando él estaba ausente.  
La entrada repentina de Parvati consiguió que Hermione diese un brinco en su sillón de cuero.

—Malfoy está aquí —anunció con voz susurrante como si el mencionado pudiese oírla a través de las paredes —¿Qué hago?, ¿lo dejo pasar ya?

—Por supuesto Parv, hazlo pasar.

Pero no fue necesario que Parvati saliese nuevamente del despacho de su jefa porque la rubia cabeza de Draco Malfoy asomaba ya por el umbral de la puerta.

—Yo no tengo que ser anunciado —sentenció con voz fría y susurrante mirando fijamente a la sorprendida secretaria.

Parvati miró desconcertada a Hermione, pero ésta le sonrió para quitar importancia al asunto mientras decía:

—Gracias Parv, dile a Luna que el señor Malfoy está en mi despacho, es preciso que venga y que traiga el book de Ron Weasley.

La secretaria pasó con mucho apuro por delante del rubio arrogante, y salió presurosa de la oficina. Draco la observó por encima de su hombro pasar por su lado como un rayo, luego entró y se sentó en el sofá blanco del despacho de su rival. Pero Malfoy no llegaba solo, lo hacía acompañado de su séquito, Blaise y Pansy.

—¿Un book? ¿Ese tipo tiene experiencia como modelo? Permíteme que lo dude Granger, vi su cara de espanto cuando le confirmé que finalmente él había sido elegido para ser el rostro del perfume de Bagman… —sufrió una especie de sacudida, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió para continuar hablando con la misma frialdad que al principio—. No pienses que me has convencido Granger, sé que estás mintiendo, ¿qué diablos hacia allí el idiota de Diggory entonces?

—Ya te lo dije Malfoy, no pude avisarlo con tiempo…, recibí el book de Ron esa misma mañana, me gustó, intuí que era lo que Bagman buscaba, y una vez mas no me equivoqué.

—¿Weasley?... ¿Le dijiste a tu secretaria que trajese el book de Ron Weasley?

Draco giró la cabeza hacia Pansy que era la que había hablado, y frunció el entrecejo.

—Así es, ¿qué tiene de especial?

—¿La esposa de Potter no se apellida así? —inquirió nuevamente Pansy.

Draco dejó ver en su rostro una enorme y cínica sonrisa, ahora comenzaba a encajar todo.

—Ex esposa, y tienes razón, ese es su apellido. Son hermanos. Ginny me habló de él y yo le pedí que me trajese referencias suyas…

—Mientes y juegas sucio Granger, no te diferencias mucho de mí.

—No digas estupideces Malfoy, tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

—No sé qué te motivó a llevar a ese chico a la fiesta, probablemente tu famoso novio volvió a dejarte en la estacada una vez más, pero de lo que estoy completamente convencido es que no esperabas que Bagman se encaprichase de él. Ese chico no es modelo, y estoy seguro que no existe ningún book…

—¡Aquí estoy!

La voz de Luna sobresaltó a todos los que se encontraban en el tenso despacho. La joven caminó con la cabeza alta, y con algo rectangular debajo del brazo, hasta la mesa de Hermione. Depositó el book sobre el escritorio y se situó junto a su jefa. Sus azules ojos se clavaron en Blaise, que dejaba entrever una sonrisa de medio lado que puso el vello en pie de Luna. Apretó con furia los labios, y desvió la mirada del joven hacia Malfoy que habló en ese momento.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con el semblante serio contemplando el book que Hermione le ofrecía mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

—La prueba de que tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos y agarró de malos modos el libro. Lo abrió y le echó un vistazo muy por encima, luego se lo pasó a Zabini que lo observó con más detenimiento. Al cabo de unos interminables segundos, el joven de piel de ébano dijo con voz solemne.

—Se ve a leguas que el tal Ron no tiene mucha experiencia, pero las fotos son muy buenas… —volvió sus negros y profundos ojos hacia Luna— ¿Las has habéis hecho vosotros Luna?

—No —mintió secamente—. El book lo trajo Ron, ya estaban hechas.

Blaise levantó una ceja desconfiado, volvió a mirar hacia el book y añadió tan secamente como antes.

—Juraría que es tu estilo de trabajo, pero no pienso dudar de tu palabra.

Luna no agradeció la confianza que Blaise le demostraba, y en lugar de eso le dedicó una mirada de profunda aversión.

—Supongo que después de esto te quedarás mas convencido…

—En absoluto Granger, nada me quita de la cabeza que lo ocurrido en la fiesta la otra noche fue pura suerte. Si ese chico no llega a acompañarte, habrías presentado a Diggory, a Bagman no le habría gustado y el proyecto sería en este momento únicamente mío —levantó el labio superior a modo de desprecio y luego insistió—. La suerte te favoreció esta vez, así que no me queda otra opción que aceptarlo… ¿Dónde está mi despacho?

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja, tomó aire y luego lo expulsó con fuerza, mientras agarraba el book que Blaise le entregaba y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

—Parvati os ha acomodado un despacho para ti y para Pansy. Blaise tendrá que adaptarse al estudio con Luna y Rolf, en la unidad artística.

Luna fulminó a Hermione con la mirada, pero ésta estaba demasiado ufanada para darse cuenta de nada.

—Odio a Bagman, mis oficinas son tan buenas como éstas, no sé porqué demonios nos obliga a trabajar aquí —masculló Malfoy mientras se ponía en pie—. Viejo idiota..., espero que mi sillón sea de cuero verde, y hayas ordenado poner un minibar en el despacho.

—Por supuesto, conozco tus extravagancias, Parvati ha hecho un buen trabajo —Hermione miró hacia la secretaria y le guiñó un ojo—. Muéstrale a nuestros socios cual será su lugar de trabajo querida. Luna, tú acompaña Blaise al estudio, y busca a Ron para que se presente en mi despacho cuanto antes.

La rubia volvió a lanzar cuchillos con sus azules ojos una vez mas hacia Hermione, que seguía sin percatarse del enojo de su amiga.

—Sígueme —dispuso.

Y Blaise la siguió.

—¡Oh, Ron! Cuando Madam Rosmerta me lo comunicó esta mañana no pude creerlo… ¡estarás emocionado!

—Sí, emocionadísimo Lavender —respondió el pelirrojo moviendo con apatía la cuchara de su café.

—Cualquiera lo diría con semejante ánimo —apuntó Madam Rosmerta mientras secaba con un paño lo vasos que habían salido, algo mojados, del lavavajillas.

Ron resopló y continuó removiendo su café que ya se había enfriado. El teléfono de la cafetería sonó con estridencia. Lavender corrió a descolgarlo, y tras intercambiar unas palabras con su interlocutor, colgó el auricular y dijo dirigiéndose a Ron.

—Te reclama la jefa de la segunda planta. No la hagas esperar.

Ron chasqueó la lengua y luego, con un leve movimiento de la mano, apartó la taza hacía un lado y se levantó del taburete. Resopló con mas fuerza mientras daba un par de golpecitos a la barra de madera de la cafetería, añadiendo.

—Tengo que irme.

—Suerte Ron, aunque no la necesitas —exclamó Lavender guiñándole un ojo—. Confiamos en ti.

—Ánimo querido, cuando todo esto termine nosotras, y tu puesto, te estaremos esperando.

Ron sonrió levemente y con un apático "gracias", abandonó la cafetería.

El ascensor tardó aquella mañana mucho menos en llegar que el resto de los días, parecía que todo estaba confabulado para que él subiese cuanto antes a la segunda planta. Y así fue, era la primera vez que paseaba por aquel pasillo durante las horas matinales sin llevar su añorado carrito de los cafés y tentempiés. Ni siquiera sabía que hacer con las manos libres, así que se las metió en los bolsillos de los tejanos, y caminó con la cabeza gacha y los labios fruncidos.

—Eres un embustero, Ron Weasley.

Ron levantó la cabeza y pudo ver el hermoso rostro de Astoria mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

—¡Astoria!

—Me dijiste que no te dedicabas a esto, me mentiste.

El pelirrojo chasqueó le lengua y se rascó un poco la cabeza.

—No te mentí, pero las cosas se complicaron aquella noche.

Astoria sonrió ampliamente, luego se acercó a él y tras besarlo en la mejilla, añadió.

—Vaya, ese zorro de Draco tenía razón con respecto a Granger, está jugando sucio, ¿no es verdad?

—No puedo responderte a eso.

—No hace falta que lo hagas. Así que te han metido en un lío. Pobre Ron, me caes bien ya lo sabes. No entregaste ningún book en esta agencia ¿verdad?

Ron negó débilmente con la cabeza.

—Granger debe ser muy convincente para que haya logrado que aceptes. No te preocupes, lo harás bien, yo voy a ayudarte. Es divertido ver como, por primera vez, Draco tiene que pasar por el aro aun sabiendo que le mienten —rió, y su risa tranquilizó a Ron—. Tú guardas mi secreto, y yo guardo el tuyo.

La puerta del despacho de Hermione se abrió y la cabeza alborotada de la joven asomó por ella.

—¡Estas ahí!, vamos entra —exclamó dirigiéndose al joven.

—Buenos días, Hermione. Te esperare en el estudio Ron, haremos pruebas de cámara hoy.

Y sin decir nada mas Astoria se dio media vuelta y caminó con gracia alejándose de ellos. Ron la contempló unos instantes para inmediatamente después pasar por delante de Hermione, entrando en el despacho. La joven entornó los ojos mientras observaba como Greengrass se marchaba y gruñó un poco, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.  
Ron se encontraba de espaldas a ella, mirando por el enorme ventanal hacia el río. Hermione se atusó un poco el cabello revuelto, pero no consiguió gran diferencia, abrió la boca para decir algo pero el joven se le adelantó con una pregunta.

—¿Le contaste a tu novio lo que pasó entre nosotros?

Hermione notó como la sangre se le congelaba en las venas. Ella no deseaba hablar de eso, Ron sabría que no fue capaz de contarle nada a Cormac, sabría que aun lo mantenía en secreto, y que por primera vez le habría mentido. El pelirrojo se giró y perforó con sus ojos el rostro lívido de Hermione.

—No lo hiciste.

—No pude, no sé como hacerlo.

—Ya te dije, no le cuentes nada si realmente te importa ese hombre. Lo que ocurrió aquella noche no significó nada, fue solo sexo.

—¿Eso fue para ti, solo sexo? —las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron al instante, cuando comprobó el desconcierto en el semblante de Ron.

No debió hacer esa pregunta. Se enfureció consigo misma, ¿cómo podía hacer una algo tan estúpido? Por el amor de Dios, fue sexo, solo eso. Lo fue para él y debía serlo también para ella. Ron no contestaba a su duda, y el ambiente comenzaba a tornarse demasiado denso, tanto que se hacía muy difícil respirar. Tenía que encauzar el tema antes de que las cosas se le fuesen aun más de las manos. El proyecto de Bagman, eso era lo único que debía importarle. La relación con Ron debía ceñirse únicamente a lo profesional, nada de complicaciones, nada de pensamientos fuera de lugar, trabajo, trabajo, trabajo…

—¿Qué has querido Insinuar con esa pregunta?

La voz de Ron la sobresaltó, y notó como sus mejillas se coloreaban aun más. Calor, tenía mucho calor, a pesar de estar en pleno otoño. Se le hizo más difícil la respiración, se quedaba sin aire, se asfixiaba…

—Nada, olvídalo —respondió a duras penas.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo se había acercado paulatinamente y se encontraba frente a ella atravesándola con la mirada.

—¿Estás confundida?

—No.

—¿Segura, Hermione?

—Claro, completamente segura.

Ron arrugó el entrecejo, como si no creyese ni una sola de las palabras que decía Hermione. El aire se hacía cada vez más irrespirable, y aquel maldito calor se acrecentaba. Si Ron se acercaba un poco mas echaría a correr. Pero no lo hizo, no movió ni uno solo de sus músculos cuando percibió como los dedos del pelirrojo se habían posado sobre la piel de su cuello y bajaban lentamente hasta la clavícula.

—Si hago esto, ¿qué sientes?

—Na…, nada.

¿Nada? Acababa de alcanzar un nuevo record de decir mentiras en un solo día. Luchaba contra sí misma, y contra todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Los dedos de Ron sobre su cuello la hicieron retroceder nuevamente unas horas atrás, un par de días atrás, unos momentos que pretendía olvidar; y lo único que hacía era recordar todo aquello una y otra vez, cada vez con mas nitidez, con mas detalles. Y los poros de su cuerpo se abrieron y todos lo vellos se pusieron en pie al contacto calido de aquel roce, sin importancia, sin ninguna importancia…

—¿Y ahora, sigues sin sentir nada?

Se agitó de pies a cabeza. La voz susurrante de Ron había golpeado contra su oído, y su aliento tibio contra el lóbulo de su oreja. Se escapaba, aquella situación se le iba de las manos, igual que si fuese humo. Tenía que recobrar la cordura antes de que la perdiese por completo.

—¿Qué sientes, Hermione?

Otra vez su voz, armoniosa, dulce, masculina, otra vez su aliento golpeando su templanza. Sus labios rozando la piel del borde de su oreja. Ya no soportaba mas aquel calor infernal, y sus pulmones se habían empequeñecido, no cabía en ellos mas oxígeno. Cortar por lo sano, cortar aquello de raíz…

—No siento nada.

Notó como el aliento de Ron se alejaba de su piel y volvía a encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

—Entonces no te preocupes, ambos sentimos lo mismo.

Hermione tomó aire y se abanicó con la mano aprovechando que el pelirrojo había vuelto a mirar al río por la ventana. Trataba de serenarse, de que su rostro volviese a adquirir su tono natural de siempre. Caminó hacia su sillón y se desplomó en él. Parecía que todo lo que ambos tenían que decirse lo habían hecho en aquel instante, y ya no había razón para volver a mencionar el dichoso encuentro de su cumpleaños. Así que por fin podría centrarse en lo realmente importante, su trabajo.

—Te hice llamar porque, como bien dijo Astoria hace unos minutos, hoy tenéis una prueba de cámara.

—¿Qué es eso? —se giró hacia ella con una mueca de espanto en el rostro.

—Es muy sencillo Ron, no te preocupes. Astoria y tú os haréis algunas fotos para ver como os desenvolvéis delante de la cámara juntos, y a partir de eso Luna y Blaise darán forma a la campaña —le costaba mucho concentrarse, Ron aun conseguía perturbarla demasiado.

—No sabré hacerlo, ¿ese tipo estará allí?

—¿Malfoy? —Ron asintió—. Sí, estará allí, no perderá oportunidad para ver como fallas.

—¿Irás tú?

—No, nunca voy a las pruebas de cámara, en realidad nunca voy al estudio.

—¿Vas a dejarme solo? —inquirió él frunciendo el ceño.

—No vas a estar solo Ron, habrá mucha gente allí —contestó ella sonriendo.

—Me sentiré mas seguro si vas.

Hermione dejó de sonreír. Tragó saliva, él se sentiría mas seguro si ella accedía a acompañarlo ¿Cómo podía oponerse a eso? Le estaba haciendo un enorme favor al aceptar aquel trabajo, no era justo negarle su apoyo, a pesar de que deseaba estar lo más lejos de él posible.

—De acuerdo iré, pero tengo que terminar un asunto que me llevará unos minutos —volvió a disfrazar la verdad, se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica maestra del engaño—. Ve tu primero, no tardaré.

Ron esbozó una enorme sonrisa y un poco mas animado abandonó el despacho. Hermione esperó unos segundos para asegurarse que el joven ya no estaría por el pasillo y luego se puso en pie de golpe. Salió de su despacho y se dirigió presurosa hacia el baño. Una vez allí, abrió el grifo de agua fría, y se echó un poco por la cara y por la nuca. El calor comenzaba a disiparse con el agua fresca del grifo. Se miró al espejo, las gotas surcaban y humedecían su rostro, estaba completamente aturdida, aun podía sentir los labios de Ron rozando el borde de su oreja y un escalofrío inesperado recorrió su espina dorsal. Era tan extraña esa sensación, tan confusa, tan inapropiada, y sin embargo tan excitante que Hermione tuvo que volver a refrescarse la nuca con un poco mas de agua. Un ruido la hizo comprender que no estaba sola en el baño. De uno de los retretes salió repentinamente Ginny Weasley con cara de pocos amigos.

—Buenos días —prácticamente no habló, mas bien parecía que escupía el saludo. Hermione ahogó una sonrisa, en ese momento Ginny era tremendamente parecida a Ron. La pelirroja al ver el rostro humedecido de su amiga, añadió con voz más suave—. ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Estás mareada?

—Un poco, tengo calor… Ya sabes, Malfoy…—que mas daba una mentira mas.

—Ah, sí, él es el único capaz de lograr que sudemos cuando fuera hace una temperatura de diez grados —observó Ginny mientras metía las manos bajo el agua del grifo y se las frotaba.

—¿Y a ti, que te pasa? Estás rara.

Ginny dejó de frotarse las manos, agarro una toallita de papel del dispensador y comenzó a secárselas con mucho frenesí, confirmándole de ese modo a Hermione, que algo no marchaba bien.

—Cho pasó la noche con Harry —lanzó con rabia la toallita hecha una bola hacia la papelera, esta rebotó y cayó finalmente al suelo. Ginny resopló con furia.

—¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez?

—James.

—¿James?.. ¿Tu James? Pero es un niño Ginny, ¿Por qué ibas a creer lo que dice un niño? —a Hermione comenzó a dolerle un poco la cabeza.

—Los niños no tienen porqué mentir…

—Los niños inventan cosas, es su naturaleza —Ginny entrecerró los ojos mirando a su amiga con resentimiento, Hermione chasqueó la lengua y luego dijo mientras se secaba la cara con una de las toallas de papel—. De todos modos, ¿por qué te importa tanto con quien pase la noche tu ex marido?

—Claro que me importa —Hermione torció el gesto, Ginny se apresuró a aclarar mejor su frase—. James no tiene porqué ver ciertas cosas, y no me parece apropiado que Harry lleve sus conquistas a casa cuando el niño pasa unos días con él.

—Viéndolo de esa forma, tal vez tengas razón.

—Creo que lo más conveniente es que aclare con Harry ciertos puntos que parecen que no han quedado claros, como eso de revolcarse en el sofá con Cho ¡cuando James está durmiendo en la habitación contigua!

A medida que hablaba Ginny fue subiendo el tono de voz y en consecuencia también subió un poco la tonalidad de su rostro. De repente Hermione había vuelto a verse sola, la pelirroja abandonaba el baño como una exhalación.

Sus pasos podían oírse a varios kilómetros de distancia, porque Ginny Weasley pisaba el suelo con tanta intensidad que el tacón de sus zapatos parecía perforarlo. Estaba demasiado enfurecida como para pensar con claridad, como para contenerse y comportarse como una mujer cuerda y equilibrada. Imaginar a Cho retozando salvajemente con su ex marido en el sofá no era una imagen muy agradable y el dragón que hacía arder su estómago lograba que saliese humo por sus orejas y los ojos se le inyectaran en sangre. Cuando llegó al despacho de Harry solo golpeó una vez, y luego abrió la puerta sin aguardar a que le dieran paso.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Harry torció el gesto confuso, Ginny parecía muy alterada. Aun así guardó la calma, se aclaró la garganta, colocó bien las gafas sobre su nariz, y expuso de forma correcta y amable.

—Ahora no puedo Ginny, tengo mucho trabajo atrasad…

—Me importa un bledo tu trabajo atrasado, necesito hablar contigo, y necesito hacerlo ahora.

Neville. que estaba sentado en una mesa muy cerca de Harry. comprendió sin necesidad de que nadie le explicase nada, que había llegado el momento de desaparecer antes de que Ginny se encargase de deshacerse de él con sus propias manos. Conocía de sobra el fuerte carácter de la joven Weasley y no deseaba enfrentarse a ella nuevamente; ya lo hizo una vez y no salió muy bien parado. Cho, que también se encontraba en el despacho supo que el repentino mal humor de la pelirroja tenía algo que ver con que ella amaneciese en casa de Harry. Miró al joven al que le volvían a resbalar las redondas gafas por la nariz y resopló. Había metido sin proponérselo a Harry en un gran lío. Se mordió el labio mientras divisaba a Neville, que le hacia extraños gestos con la cabeza para que lo acompañase.

—¿Todo bien Harry? —preguntó antes de marcharse.

Ginny la fulminó con la mirada dejándole muy claro cual era la razón de su descomunal enfado.

—Todo bien Cho, déjanos solos.

Y así fue como salieron del despacho dejando a Harry y a Ginny el uno frente al otro.

—¿Qué es tan urgente como para hacerte perder los modales? Ni siquiera diste los buenos días.

—Vaya, que perspicaz eres Harry. No di los buenos días porque no tienen nada de buenos.

Se produjo un silencio, Ginny deseaba escupirle a la cara las miles de cosas que se le pasaban por la mente, sobre todo cuando veía como Harry la miraba fijamente con gesto confuso, como si no supiese que era lo que la tenía tan agitada.

—James me dijo que no dormiste solo la noche del sábado —no le gustaba dar rodeos, ir al grano era mucho mas práctico.

—Vaya, ¿así que es eso?, debí imaginarlo.

—Entonces es cierto ¿No vas a desmentirme que pasaste la noche con Cho? —la rabia de Ginny aumentaba a pasos agigantados sobre todo ante la pasividad y la desfachatez de Harry.

—No, ella durmió en mi casa el sábado.

Desde lo mas profundo de su estómago, Ginny notó como se retorcía el dragón que se alojaba en él provocándole terribles nauseas.

—¡James estaba allí! —exclamó perdiendo completamente los estribos.

—Yo no me acosté con Cho si es eso lo que insinúas.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a qué vino que durmiese en tu casa? ¿Acaso se incendió la suya?

—No seas ridícula, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar y la llamé para que me hiciese compañía.

—Y al parecer se lo tomó al pie de la letra, eso de hacerte compañía.

Harry no pudo soportarlo mas y se levantó bruscamente de su sillón rodeando la mesa hasta situarse frente a su ex mujer.

—¿Nunca vas a confiar en mi palabra, verdad Ginny? —ella apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos con rabia—. Ya te he dicho que no me acosté con Cho, si quieres creerme estupendo, si prefieres no hacerlo, es tu problema.

El joven respiraba con dificultad, porque si había algo que aborrecía era tener que discutir con Ginny, y tratar de defenderse una y otra vez. Así que ahora no lo haría, no trataría de explicar los motivos por los cuales Cho terminó pasando accidentalmente la noche en su casa. No lo haría si Ginny continuaba con aquella actitud prepotente y amenazante.

—Si lo que necesitabas era compañía, ¿por qué no recurriste a otra persona que no fuese ella?

—¿A quién, Ginny? ¿A Hermione? Si no recuerdo mal estaba contigo en aquella maldita fiesta… ¿O acaso te refieres a Neville, o a Seamus? Ellos tienen familia, esposas, personas a las que dedicar un sábado por la noche, y no perder el tiempo con un amigo estúpido que no puede sacarse de la cabeza la horrible idea de que la mujer a la que aun ama está rozándose con otro hombre mientras baila, y que además resulta que el tipo es su ex novio.

Ginny dio un paso hacia atrás y su enfado mermó considerablemente, ahora el desconcierto inundaba cada recoveco de su cuerpo, y el dragón se había convertido en una mariposa que no dejaba de agitar las alas haciéndole sentir un agradable cosquilleo en las paredes de su estómago.

—¿Pensabas en mí? —susurró con el corazón golpeándole salvajemente la garganta.

—¡¿Pensar? No hice otra cosa en toda la noche, no había ni un solo instante en que no me asaltara la espantosa imagen de Dean poniendo sobre ti una de sus manos… ¿Lo hizo, verdad? Dejaste que te tocara —Harry había avanzado algunos pasos hacia Ginny que seguía sumida en el desconcierto, la conversación estaba dando un giro inesperado.

—Solo fue un baile…—musitó una vez mas.

—¡Maldita sea! Cho me escuchó, me dio consejos y trajp una película que no terminamos de ver porque nos quedamos dormidos..., mientras tú dejabas que ese idiota de Thomas te sobase…

—¡Harry!

—¿Y vienes a pedirme explicaciones? Mas bien deberías dármelas tú a mí.

Para cuando Ginny quiso darse cuenta, Harry había avanzado demasiados pasos hacia ella y prácticamente lo tenía encima, aquello consiguió que la mariposa que jugueteaba en su interior, batiese con mas intensidad las alas y la sensación placentera aumentase consiguiendo que ya no recordase muy bien qué era lo que hacía allí.

—Me preocupa lo que ocurra con James, creo que no es apropiado que nuestro hijo vea que te despiertas junto a una mujer, te hayas o no acostado con ella. Solo vine a recordarte eso.

—Lo tengo muy presente, jamás expondría a James a presenciar nada que pudiese perjudicarlo emocionalmente.

Habían conseguido controlarse, ella habló con suavidad y él respondió en el mismo tono. Pero aun estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Ginny podía ver el fulgor esmeralda en los ojos de Harry y él podía embriagarse con el perfume que manaba de los cabellos rojos y ondulados de la mujer. No era fácil reprimir los deseos coartados durante tantos meses, y se apoderaba de ellos las ganas de hacer lo que realmente anhelaban, aun sabiendo que después tal vez, cuando aquello sucediese, se arrepentirían de no haber sido mas fuertes. La mariposa agitadora comenzó a subir por el esófago de Ginny y salió libre por su boca justo cuando percibió como los labios de Harry aprisionaban los suyos en un beso pausado, tierno, lleno de sentimientos latentes. Pudo haberlo interrumpido, pudo haber seguido enterrada en su terquedad y haber cruzado la cara de aquel hombre de un buen bofetón, pero debía rendirse a la evidencia; la verdadera razón es que a pesar de sus dudas, de sus desconfianzas y de sus lágrimas, Ginny seguía locamente enamorada de Harry, y sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría sucumbiendo a él. Enterró sus dedos en el cabello azabache del joven desordenándolo aun mas de lo habitual, mientras notaba como las manos de Harry rodeaban sus caderas y la atraía con decisión hacia las suyas. Ya no había solo ternura en aquel beso, había algo mas, porque el amor, el verdadero amor lleva consigo la pasión y entre ellos siempre hubo mucha. Ginny había quedado aprisionada entre la fría pared y el cálido cuerpo de Harry que había abandonado su boca para recorrer ahora con sus labios el borde de la mandíbula de la joven. Miles de cosas pasaban por la mente de Ginny; ceder ¿estaba bien o no lo estaba?, dejarse llevar por lo que deseaba ¿iba en contra de su dignidad, o tal vez no?… si en realidad Harry nunca demostró ser culpable de lo que ella vio aquella fatídica mañana ¿Por qué no volver a intentar confiar en él? ¿Por qué seguir sufriendo? Esta vez no fue Cho, pero Ginny era consciente de que tal vez algún día Harry conocería a alguien que le hiciese sentir bien y ese alguien lo arrancaría definitivamente de su vida ¿Por qué dejar que eso sucediese? Si lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado por el resto de su existencia ¿Era eso algo tan indigno? Sufrió una fuerte sacudida cuando notó como Harry trataba de abrirse paso desabrochando los botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto un trozo de la fina lencería que cubría parte de su cuerpo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Harry… para… no sigas, por favor. Esto no está bien.

El joven se separó un poco de ella mirándola con frustración.

—¿No está bien? Pensé que lo deseabas tanto como yo.

—Así es, pero no puedo ir tan deprisa —respondió Ginny mientras sujetaba los bordes de su camisa para dejar de estar tan expuesta a él.

Sin embargo, lejos de parecer molesto, el rostro de Harry se adornaba con una significativa sonrisa, mientras su respiración continuaba siendo jadeante.

—¿Quieres decir con eso que estás dándome otra oportunidad?

—Creo que me he vuelto completamente loca, estamos divorciados…

—¿Y eso que mas da? Volvería a casarme contigo mil veces mas si hiciese falta —la sonrisa que Harry mostraba en su semblante robaba el protagonismo a la verde luz de sus ojos—. Estas dándome otra oportunidad, ¿verdad?

—Necesito ir muy despacio, tengo que aprender a confiar en ti otra vez Harry, quiero hacerlo.

—Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para que entiendas que yo jamás podría llegar a traicionarte.

Respiraba ya con menos agitación aunque aun lo hacía con rapidez. Ginny terminó de abrocharse el último botón de su camisa, se atusó el cabello y dijo en voz baja.

—Deberíamos dejar esta conversación aquí —observaba como Harry la miraba embobado—. Tal vez podríamos continuarla en otro momento, en otro lugar…

—¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé, pronto.

Lo miró una vez mas a los ojos y se giró dispuesta a salir del despacho cuando la voz de Harry la detuvo nuevamente.

—James tiene razón.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que eres capaz de perdonar si te dan un beso.

Ginny sonrió, y mirando fijamente a su ex marido, añadió.

—Yo aun no te he perdonado, así que tal vez no baste un solo beso.

Sonrió aun mas ampliamente mientras abandonaba definitivamente la oficina de Harry. El joven sintió como las nubes grises que se instalaron en su vida hace casi un año, comenzaban a apartarse de su corazón, y dejaban paso a otras blancas y esponjosas, como esas que de vez en cuando adornaban el cielo de Londres después de una tormenta.

Hermione sabía de lo que hablaba cuando dijo que no estaría solo. Debía haber al menos nueve o diez personas en el estudio cuando Ron llegó. Desde un rincón y soportando pacientemente que una maquilladora ensalzara aun mas su belleza, Astoria lo saludó con una mano. Muy cerca de ella, se encontraba Draco Malfoy y su siempre fiel ayudante Pansy. Ambos miraban a todos lados con arrogancia y murmurando de vez en cuando algo referente al lugar y a su falta de distinción. Preparando lo necesario para la prueba de cámara estaban los tres ayudantes de Luna y Rolf. Ella daba órdenes mientras él paseaba por el set de fotografía pensativo, con una mano sobre la barbilla, moviendo alguna que otra lámpara y situando correctamente las pantallas. Y por último, un poco más rezagado pero sin quitar el ojo a lo que Rolf y Luna hacían, se hallaba un joven de piel oscura que Ron no tenía el gusto de conocer pero que parecía bastante importante. El pelirrojo pudo ver como la maquilladora terminaba de poner a punto a Astoria y se acercaba a él acompañada de la modelo.

—¿Eres Ron?

—Por supuesto que es él —respondió Astoria—. Vamos Ron, Katie va a maquillarte, tiene las mejores manos que podrás conocer, hace maravillas con ellas y con sus pinceles, aunque no creo que tú necesites demasiados retoques —rodó los ojos—. Órdenes de Bagman, te quiere lo mas natural posible.

Agarró al pelirrojo de la mano y tiró de él siguiendo muy de cerca a Katie. Ron viró sus ojos hacia la puerta de entrada, Hermione no llegaba y todo aquel barullo de gente comenzaba a ponerlo muy nervioso. Los tres pasaron por delante de Rolf, Luna y Blaise mientras caminaban hacia el rincón que habían acondicionado como sala de maquillaje. Luna parecía haber acabado ya de impartir órdenes a los operarios y se sentó delante de la pantalla de su ordenador para ultimar algunos detalles. Rolf también estaba preparado para comenzar con la prueba, miró su reloj unos instantes y se acercó a Blaise diciéndole.

—Diga lo que diga Luna, para mi será un placer trabajar con el mejor fotógrafo de Londres.

—Gracias. Ella no me tiene mucha simpatía.

—¡Bah! No la tomes muy en cuenta, tiene un carácter un tanto peculiar —comentó Rolf mirándola de soslayo.

Luna dejó de escribir en su ordenador y tras imprimir algunos folios abandonó su puesto en la mesa de trabajo para acercarse a los dos hombres que, solo unos instantes antes, habían estado hablando de ella.

—Toma —dijo con malos modales entregándole a Zabini los papeles que acababa de imprimir—. Este es el esquema de trabajo que tenemos Rolf y yo en GAC. En este proyecto, me encantaría que te ciñeses a él.

—Sabes que no lo haré, yo tengo mi propio método de trabajo y nunca concordó con el tuyo. Además no estás siendo muy amable Luna.

—No seas cínico, jamás sería amable contigo, Blaise. Eres un cerdo.

Rolf abrió de par en par los ojos ¿Qué ocurría allí? Algo se escapaba a su entendimiento, Luna y Zabini parecían conocerse demasiado bien.

—No puedo creer que seas tan rencorosa, pensé que con el paso del tiempo me habrías perdonado —la voz de Blaise era calmada y firme.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Entonces, si no eres capaz de perdonar, tampoco lo serás de olvidar… ¿aun piensas en mí?

El corazón de Rolf se detuvo unos segundos embargado por la sorpresa, ahora no le cabía duda de que Luna y Zabini si se conocían muy, pero que muy bien.

—Por supuesto que sí, cada vez que vomito.

Zabini soltó una carcajada. Rolf frunció el ceño, la frase de Luna no tenía nada de graciosa y su semblante enojado mucho menos.

—Esta experiencia será muy interesante.

Luna ignoró el comentario de Blaise y se alejó de él seguida muy de cerca de su ayudante. Rolf estaba completamente desconcertado y su curiosidad sobre que tipo de relación habían llevado Luna y Zabini en el pasado, golpeaba incesantemente en sus sienes.

—Pareces conocer bien a Zabini… —decidió que comenzaría su investigación con una leve insinuación antes de ir al grano.

—Para mi desgracia sí —atajó Luna sin ninguna cortesía.

—Es el mejor fotógrafo de Londres.

—Es un cerdo.

—¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros para que hables así de él?

Luna se detuvo en seco y perforó a Rolf con la mirada.

—No me hagas preguntas, yo nunca hablo de Blaise Zabini.

Definitivamente no le gustaba ni un pelo eso del maquillaje. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas capas de potingues había puesto esa tal Katie sobre su cara. Se miró al espejo, apenas podía ver las pecas que tenía sobre la nariz ¿Y eso era ser natural? Resopló con fuerza, si borraban las motas de su rostro ya no sería él.

—¿Qué tienen de malo mis pecas? —inquirió para sí mismo mirando con enojo al Ron del espejo.

—Nada.

El joven se giró bruscamente, Hermione estaba de pie junto a él. Tenía las puntas de su cabello húmedas, y unas leves ojeras se habían instalado bajo sus ojos. Parecía cansada, pero aun así, ella estaba allí.

—¿Qué le ocurre a tus pecas?

—No tengo, me las han borrado —contestó Ron elevando el labio superior en un gesto de desaprobación.

—¿A ver? Agáchate un poco.

Ron obedeció. Hermione se acercó a él y escrutó con detenimiento el rostro del joven. Luego entrecerró los ojos y exclamó.

—¡Idiotas! ¿Es que tengo que estar en todo? ¡Katie!

El grito fue tan potente que la joven maquilladora dio un pequeño brinco y luego caminó presurosa hacia ellos.

—Dígame, señorita Granger.

—¿Por qué has borrado las pecas de Ron?

La muchacha tragó saliva con dificultad y luego trató sin mucho éxito de que la voz no le temblase mientras daba su explicación.

—Pensé que así estaría mejor para la sesión de fotos… Esas marcas en un hombre no son atractivas, sin duda en una chica sí, pero en un chico…

—Las de Ron son muy atractivas, le dan personalidad y de eso se trata. Vamos hazlas aparecer de nuevo o tendremos al señor Bagman muy disgustado.

—Lo lamento señorita Granger, enseguida lo arreglo.

Ni corta ni perezosa, y bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione, Katie, desmaquilló a Ron liberándolo de todas aquellas capas de cosmético y volvió a retocarlo, esta vez con mucha más sutileza.

—¿Qué le parece ahora? —preguntó una vez que hubo terminado su trabajo por segunda vez.

Hermione se acercó a Ron, lo miró detenidamente un instante y delante de sus ojos aparecieron todas y cada una de las pecas que se distribuían por las mejillas, y la nariz del hombre… ¿Por qué pensaba Katie que aquellas marcas redondeadas sobre la piel de Ron no eran atractivas? A ella sí se lo parecían, le resultaban divertidas y conferían al joven un aire aniñado que despertaba en ella cierta ternura.

—Mucho mejor, es esto lo que queremos.

La muchacha asintió mostrando la satisfacción en su rostro del deber bien hecho, y se marchó junto a Rolf y a Zabini para dar los retoques a los dos protagonistas si estos eran necesarios durante la sesión de fotos.

—¿Estás preparado? —interrogó Hermione a Ron mientras éste se ponía en pie.

—Sinceramente, no.

—Solo déjate llevar, Luna sabe lo que hace, ella no te pondrá en ningún aprieto. Saldrás airoso de toda esta situación.

—Gracias por venir —dijo mostrando una sincera sonrisa.

—Te lo debía, no imaginas lo que estás haciendo por mí.

—¿Te quedarás toda la sesión?

—¿Quieres que me quede? —preguntó y vio como Ron asentía con un gesto de la cabeza—. Entonces no me moveré de aquí.

Ron volvió a sonreírle. Hermione sintió revolverse algo en su interior. No era solo las pecas lo que hacía atractivo el rostro de aquel hombre, también su sonrisa sincera y agradecida lograban hacerlo atrayente. Se quedaría allí, durante toda la sesión que duraría varias horas, cuando en su despacho tenía tonelada de trabajo acumulado ¿Lo haría porque él se lo había pedido, porque se lo debía? Definitivamente no, simplemente lo hacía porque en el fondo, se sentía bien cuando estaba junto a él, y muy a su pesar, comenzaba a darse cuenta de ello.

* * *

**Hasta aquí capi 11.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, gracias a todos los que me enviasteis rr en el capitulo anterior. Ya los contesté por mp y a los demás aquí tenéis vuestras respuestas:**

**Alejandra: **Hola! antes de nada gracias por tu comentario. Soy un poco malvada con Harry y con Ginny, creo que es la primera vez que los trato así tan mal... jeje! ayyyy no imaginas cuanto busco los huecos en mi tiempo para poder escribir la historia y contestar a vuestros rr. Gracias por seguir ahí, y besotes.

**paunieto:** jajajajaja! holaaa! me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este te estrese un poco menos porque Harry y Ginny se hablan bastante en este capitulo xD Gracias por seguir ahí, besos!

**Pulytas:** Hola! A mí no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Harry cuando Ginny se enfada, es una Weasley y tiene sangre Molly! Hermione no es buena mentirosa, ya veremos cuanto aguanta si oculta la verdad de Ron. Besos, mil gracias...

**silvers draco:** Hola... Las cosas solo son difíciles si nos empeñamos en creer que son así, pero ya ves que las cosas pueden cambiar algo de la noche a la mañana, lo malo a veces no es tan malo... Espero que te guste lo que sucede con Harry y Ginny en el capi 11. Besos... gracias.

**Trataré de volver lo mas pronto posible.**

**Besos y hasta la proxima... **

**María.**


	12. Mousse de manzana

**12. Mousse de manzana**

Sentadas a la sombra de uno de los árboles del jardín que rodeaba los edificios de la universidad, se encontraban Iris y Victoire. Hablaban de sus cosas, y reían mientras imitaban al arrogante y anciano profesor de geoquímica endógena, el Señor Snape, que generalmente y debido a su austero carácter, era el blanco perfecto de todas las burlas estudiantiles. Un poco mas alejado de las dos muchachas, lo suficiente para que ninguna de ellas advirtiera su presencia, estaba Teddy rodeado de un grupo de enardecidos compañeros que parecían divertirse a su costa. En realidad hablaban sobre una apuesta que Teddy había perdido. La derrota del equipo universitario de rugby contra un de sus máximos rivales había sido contundente y el joven acababa de saldar su deuda con sus compañeros. Teddy asentía de forma mecánica, ausente de la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo a su alrededor. En realidad no prestaba atención alguna a ellos, ya que su interés se centraba en Victoire y en la forma tan cautivadora con la que la joven apartaba su liso y rubio cabello de los ojos, o como al reír arrugaba seductoramente su nariz y se le formaba un leve hoyuelo en una de sus rosadas mejillas. Resopló fastidiado por todo aquello que le hacía sentir, mientras escuchaba con mucha más intensidad los latidos de su corazón, que la charla y las risas de sus amigos. Sentía la necesidad de huir de ellos y sentarse junto a ella; porque era su voz la que realmente deseaba oír y notar su risa alegre rebotar en sus oídos. Pese a ello se resistía a sucumbir a lo que anhelaba. Teddy era demasiado terco y una vez, cuando tuvo uso de razón se juró a sí mismo no enamorarse, no entregar su vida a nadie. Sin embargo no contó con que Victoire aparecería de repente, en el vagón de un tren, para hacerlo dudar de que pudiese cumplir aquella extraña promesa. La voz grave de uno de sus amigos lo sacó de golpe de sus pensamientos, logrando que desviase al fin su atención del rubio cabello de la muchacha.

—Eres mi ídolo Teddy, yo jamás me habría atrevido a hacer algo tan idiota.

—¿Por qué no?—contestó él ladeando una sonrisa—. Mi madre solía teñirse de rosa el cabello, así que cumplir mi apuesta no es tan desagradable. Llevaré el pelo azul durante unas semanas, lo que mas me fastidia es que no ganásemos este partido ¡Maldita sea! Era importante para la afrontar la liga de este año.

El chico que había hablado antes asintió dándole la razón a Teddy y luego le revolvió el cabello con sorna. Los demás rieron al unísono, consiguiendo que el joven de cabello azul comenzase a enojarse con ellos.

—¡Bah! No te preocupes tío, yo también perdí una apuesta una vez y me lo tuve que rapar a cero, y ya ves—comento un chico señalándose con el dedo hacia la cabeza mostrando con orgullo un cabello muy negro y largo, recogido en una coleta.

Mas aquella frase quedó en el aire, porque Teddy había vuelto a desconcentrarse al ver como Victoire de pronto se había quedado sola. Luchó una vez mas por reprimir los deseos de correr hacia ella, pero toda su voluntad quedo esparcida por el suelo cuando la muchacha apartó con un enérgico movimiento de la cabeza el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos, consiguiendo que el débil sol de finales de septiembre arrancase de él, destellos dorados y cegadores.

—Vuelvo enseguida—dijo a sus compañeros mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la joven.

Los muchachos observaron a su amigo con el gesto contrariado hasta que comprendieron las intenciones de Teddy, y empezaron a reír y a darse codazos unos a los otros. Seguidamente continuaron con su conversación sobre la esperada derrota del equipo universitario de rugby y la apuesta ya cumplida de Teddy Lupin.

A medida que se acercaba a ella notaba como se acrecentaba en su interior las ganas de retroceder y regresar junto a sus amigos, sin embargo, no lo hacía y continuaba guiándose por una extraña fuerza que anulaba por completo su voluntad. Había llegado hasta ella, podía ver su espalda cubierta casi por completo con aquella hermosa mata de cabello dorado. Ahora que estaba allí no sabía que decir, tal vez era mejor que ella no advirtiese su presencia, había sido un error. Por ello dio un paso atrás, decidiendo que aquel no era un buen momento para sincerarse con la joven y marcharse, pero no se percató de una ramita seca que había en el césped y la pisó consiguiendo que Victoire girase la cabeza de golpe al escuchar el ruido que hizo el tronquito al quebrarse. La joven miró asombrada al chico que tenía tras de ella y frunció el ceño mientras decía.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué diablos te has hecho en el pelo?

El muchacho se pasó la mano por el cabello y añadió.

—Debería servirme de escarmiento, suelo peder las apuestas ¿Está horrible verdad?

Victoire trató de ahogar una risa sin éxito. Teddy rodó lo ojos resignado y luego se sentó junto a ella.

—Déjame tocarlo.

Victoire extendió una mano hacia el cabello de Teddy y lo acaricio suavemente con sus finos dedos. El joven percibió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y tragó saliva con mucha dificultad, porque de repente notó como se le secaba la garganta. Victoire separó la mano de él mientras comentaba, tratando de no volver a reír.

—No está mal, me gusta.

—¿Dónde está Iris? Vi que estaba contigo—preguntó Teddy para desviar la conversación del color de su cabello.

—Fue a comprar unas bebidas a la cantina del campus.

Cambiar de conversación no había dado el resultado esperado, porque ahora que ya había aclarado lo de su pelo, y averiguado donde había ido Iris, no sabía de que otra cosa decir que no fuese lo hermosa que era la chica que tenía ante sus ojos y lo mucho que le gustaba. Pero de eso no deseaba hablar, así que el silencio se apoderó de él. Victoire estaba en la misma encrucijada que Teddy. Sentía como si miles de hormigas correteasen a sus anchas por los pies, un agradable cosquilleo que se extendía hasta la panza cada vez que miraba de soslayo al muchacho. Trató de retomar la conversación, y pensó que hablar sobre el clima de Londres era una buena salida a aquella mudez que comenzaba a ser insoportable.

—Es agradable que aun luzca el sol como lo hace hoy, pensé que llovería—comentó Victoire mirando hacia el cielo.

Teddy resopló con fuerza consiguiendo que la muchacha clavase en él sus claros ojos con recelo.

—¿No te gusta el sol?

—La verdad es que no me apetece hablar contigo del tiempo si hay otras cosas más interesante que podría decirte.

Había pronunciado esa frase sin levantar la vista del césped.

—¡Oh, vaya!... lo siento—se disculpó la joven visiblemente ofendida.

—No es tu culpa Vic, es mía. Llevo algunas semanas luchando para no confesarte algo que no me deja ser yo mismo.

—¡Oh Dios mío! He hecho algo que te ha molestado, a veces hablo sin pensar… es herencia Weasley…

—No—la interrumpió el chico sin dejar de mirar al suelo—, no se trata de eso. Eres maravillosa y nada de lo que pudieses decir me ofendería—tragó saliva una vez más. Era difícil retener lo que sentía, y comenzaba a arremolinarse en su estómago provocándole horribles nauseas. Por ello, y a pesar de que estaba convencido que terminaría arrepintiéndose, estalló—. Me gustas Vic, me gustas mucho, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, y eso es insoportable.

La hija mayor de Bill Weasley se quedó de piedra, pestañeó un par de veces para tratar de dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando; no lograba entender nada.

—¿Insoportable?... ¿Es por Lenny?

—¿Lenny? ¿Quién diablos es Lenny? No Vic, soy yo, y algo que me prometí cuando tuve uso de razón—Teddy había dejado al fin de mirar al césped y ahora clavaba sus castaños ojos en ella.

—No te entiendo, ¿de qué promesa estás hablando?

El joven tomó aire lentamente, le dolía demasiado hablar sobre ello, por eso dirigió una vez mas la vista hacia el verde y cuidado césped. Luego habló con voz solemne.

—Mis padres murieron cuando yo aun era un bebé. Supongo que Iris te habrá puesto al corriente de todo, así que omito esa parte de mi historia porque me hace daño recordarla. Mi madre cometió un error que aun hoy me cuesta perdonarle. Ella no debió morir, no me entiendas mal, mi padre tampoco, pero a él le habían ofrecido aquel reportaje y mi madre decidió acompañarlo. Probablemente porque sabía que era una zona conflictiva y que estar allí podía suponer un peligro para él. Se sentía más segura de que no le ocurriría nada si ella se marchaba con mi padre. Lo amaba tanto que no se dio cuenta que al irse con él me dejaba a mí, cuando apenas ni sabía caminar. Me abandonó, lo hizo por amor a mi padre, por el temor a perderlo y de esa forma nunca regresó, siendo yo finalmente quien los perdió a los dos, la perdí a ella. Jamás podrá entender lo mucho que la he necesitado todos estos años, y cuanto la sigo necesitando. No conseguiré perdonárselo nunca.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?—Vic notaba como le retumbaba la cabeza. La historia de Teddy era terrible, sin embargo ella no podía apartar de su mente que él acababa de confesarle lo mucho que le gustaba, pero algo no andaba bien, por eso volvió a preguntar—¿Cuál es esa promesa de la que me has hablado? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con lo que sientes por mí?

—Te cuento esto porque después del error y el egoísmo de mi madre, me juré a mi mismo que nunca me sucedería nada igual. Me prometí no enamorarme de alguien hasta el límite de no importarme mi vida más que la suya, o la de los demás. Si sigo estando a tu lado, si sigues hablándome con tu dulce voz, si me sigues mirando de esa forma, acabaré loco por ti, y yo no quiero ser como mi madre.

Victoire sintió como algo explotaba dentro de su cabeza y de un brinco se puso en pie mirando a Teddy con los ojos desorbitados.

—No entiendo cuales han sido tus intenciones al confesarme todo esto. Primero dices que te gusto y luego añades que tratarás de no enamorarte de mí… Eres un idiota Teddy Lupin. Yo no creo que dar tu vida o morir junto a la persona a la que amas sea un acto egoísta, pienso que es hermoso amar hasta esos extremos, y si hay alguien egoísta en toda esta historia eres tú. La vida es amor y pasión, y yo deseo vivir todo eso. Quiero amar y que me amen con la misma intensidad con la que mis padres lo hacen cada día. Quiero que la persona con la que comparta mis días me pase cada mañana la mano por la nuca igual que mi padre hace con mi madre, y ver reflejado en mi rostro la misma expresión de placer y felicidad que veo en la de ella, quiero verme enojada con esa persona cuando no coloca las cosas en su lugar una vez que las usa, como mi madre hace con mi padre, y como él es capaz de calmarla con una sonrisa y un simple beso; quiero sentir eso y necesito alguien que sepa dármelo, y si crees que por desearlo soy egoísta, pues entonces ¡Quiero serlo Teddy! ¡Quiero ser la persona más egoísta de este mundo! Necesito que me amen con pasión, y no que me digan que les gusto mucho y luego quieran desaparecer con una estúpida excusa. Me has defraudado, pensé que podrías ser tú esa persona, pero veo que me equivoqué una vez más.

Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra más, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, Victoire se giró y se alejó de él corriendo a toda prisa. En su huída no se percató que Iris venía de regreso y casi la arrolla. Sin detenerse, con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas, la joven Weasley continuó corriendo. Iris la contempló estupefacta mientras la veía marcharse. Aturdida se acercó a Teddy y preguntó confusa.

—¿Qué diablos le has hecho?

El muchacho cerró los ojos, suspiró con fuerza mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara y luego dijo con voz seca.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

Iris frunció el ceño con rabia. En ocasiones el carácter reservado de Teddy la exasperaba, iba a replicarle, pero entonces reparó en algo, y con sus verdes ojos abiertos como platos, exclamó:

—¡¿Tienes el pelo azul?

Teddy asintió con desgana mientras observaba el último mechón de cabello dorado de Victoire desparecer tras la puerta del edificio principal del campus.

No supieron en que momento a Luna se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de empezar la prueba de cámara con lo más complicado de todo: un beso.

—¿Beso?—inquirió Draco dando un paso hacia delante.

—Por supuesto Malfoy—contestó Luna con desdén, sin hacerle demasiado caso.

Ron miró a Astoria desconcertado, pero ella le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió dulcemente para darle confianza. Hermione frunció el ceño, Malfoy volvió a protestar.

—Pensé que haríamos algo más original, más sutil. Siempre hay beso en los anuncios de perfume.

—Por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo contigo, Malfoy—añadió Luna abriendo sus claros ojos de par en par mostrando su asombro consigo misma—, pero Bagman manda, y él quiere beso.

—¿Cuándo te lo dijo?—era la voz de Hermione la que había pronunciado aquella pregunta.

—Esta mañana, por medio de un correo electrónico, ¿quieres verlo?—Hermione negó suavemente con la cabeza—. Decía:_ "No olvidéis incluir el beso, es imprescindible, esos chicos juntos hacen saltar chispas".  
_  
Draco gruñó, pero solo Pansy lo oyó. Hermione también gruñó, pero se aseguro antes que ninguno de los presentes se percatara de ello.

—Muy bien chicos, comenzamos.

Ante la frase de Luna, Ron comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso, Astoria lo notó y tomándole suavemente la mano le dijo susurrándole.

—No te preocupes, tú déjate llevar. Esto es un trabajo… para que sea más fácil, cierra los ojos, piensa en alguien a quien de verdad desees besar y lánzate. A mí me funciona.

Miró de soslayo a Draco que observaba a la pareja con cara de pocos amigos. Ron resopló.

—¿Pensarás en él mientras me besas?—levantó el labio superior con aprensión.

Astoria se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír.

—¿En quién pensarás tú?

—No lo sé, no me lo había planteado.

—Piensa en alguien a quien hayas amado.

—No, en ella no—atajó Ron apretando con fuerza la mandíbula—. Prefiero pensar en alguien más agradable.

Y fue en ese instante, cuando de forma involuntaria sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione, que al percatarse de que el joven se había dado cuenta que lo observaba los desvió hacia el suelo repentinamente. Ron esbozó una débil sonrisa, y añadió.

—Creo que estoy listo.

—¡Comenzamos! ¡Rolf, preparado! ¡¿Blaise?

Los dos hombres asintieron enérgicamente a la voz de Luna que vociferó una vez más.

—¡Adelante con la prueba!

Hubo que hacer varios intentos antes del famoso beso, y no porque Ron y Astoria no estuviesen metidos en sus respectivos papeles, sino porque durante la mañana todo parecía confabulado para que esa escena no se culminase del todo. Decenas de llamadas telefónicas, la secretaria que entraba constantemente, un par de interrupciones por parte de Draco, y finalmente, cuando Luna estaba a punto del colapso y de mandarlo todo al garete, se produjo la ansiada escena. Ron unió sus labios a los de Astoria y los flashes de Rolf y Blaise centelleaban como locos. Hermione debía admitirlo, Bagman tenía razón y ellos eran puro fuego juntos.

—¡Perfecto, hemos terminado por hoy!

A escuchar la orden de Luna, la mayoría de los asistentes a la prueba pudieron respirar al fin con calma, entre ellos nuestro protagonista.

—Vaya, Ron. Besas muy bien, será fácil trabajar contigo.

Y fue las últimas palabras que cruzaron porque en ese instante Draco se acercó hacia ellos y tras fulminar al pelirrojo con la mirada, agarró a Astoria por un brazo y la apartó de él. Ron no supo como interpretar aquel gesto del rubio odioso, pero si su sexto sentido masculino no le traicionaba, juraría que aquello era celos. Aun así Draco y Astoria era lo que menos le importaba, lo único que quería era salir de una buena vez de allí. Recogió sus cosas con intención de abandonar el estudio, pero justo cuando iba a salir Hermione y Ginny, que acababa de llegar, lo detuvieron.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? Tengo hambre.

—Podrás almorzar enseguida pero antes debes pasar por mi despacho—Hermione pronunció esas palabras en un tono demasiado solemne.

—¿He hecho algo malo? Pareces enfadada—comentó Ron confuso.

—Ginny acaba de traerme tu contrato y debes firmarlo lo antes posible, pero deberías conocer las cláusulas antes.

Ron miró a Ginny, y ésta asintió dulcemente con la cabeza. El pelirrojo frunció aun más el ceño y luego añadió.

—Tengo hambre, y si no como no podré firmar nada.

Hermione resopló, de repente sintió unas ganas locas de abofetear aquel rostro lleno de pecas, pero se contuvo, sobre todo cuando una voz tremendamente familiar la saludaba susurrándole al oído mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura.

—Hola, preciosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí Cormac?

—He venido a invitarte a almorzar— contestó el joven girándola hábilmente sin soltarle la cintura para poder mirarla directamente a la cara.

Ron decidió observar la punta de sus zapatos, sentía nauseas y no estaba muy seguro si era por el hambre, o porque aquel tipo le caía tan mal como Malfoy.

—Pues ahora mismo no puedo, tengo que firmar un contrato con…—Hermione no terminó la frase, se quedó pensativa un instante, y luego prosiguió mientras liberaba su cintura de las garras de su novio—, está bien Cormac iremos a almorzar, mi modelo tiene hambre y no quiere firmar nada ahora hasta que no llene el estómago ¿verdad Ron?

El pelirrojo dejó de mirar sus zapatos y al elevar los ojos se encontró con los de ella que estaban más encendidos de lo habitual.

—Así era. Pero de repente se me han quitado todas las ganas.

Hermione lo miró aturdida, no entendía muy bien aquel cambio de opinión, sin embargo no iba a tratar de averiguarlo. No había tiempo para eso.

—Cormac, tendrás que esperar, será cuestión de unos minutos—se disculpó con el joven, que torció el gesto mostrando su disconformidad. Hermione ignoró el malestar de su novio y añadió—. Vamos Ron, tenemos trabajo.

Cormac tuvo que apartarse un poco para ceder el paso al pelirrojo que siguió, arrastrando los pies, los pasos firmes de Hermione.

Durante el trayecto a la oficina, varias personas le salieron al paso. Hermione se detenía con cada una de ellas, recogió los informes que Neville le entregaba, firmó sobre la marcha un par de documentos urgentísimos que según Parvati no podía esperar, e incluso contestó a una llamada telefónica de Bagman interesándose por la prueba de cámara recién realizada, satisfaciendo su necesidad de saber que había sido todo un éxito. Cuando la puerta del despacho de Hermione se cerró, dejando a ambos dentro y solos, la joven se derrumbó en su sillón de cuero y resopló. Ron la observó por un instante antes de girarse hacia la ventana para contemplar el río Támesis una vez más. Realmente esa joven era una mujer muy ocupada, y podía entender porqué ni siquiera tenía tiempo para sonreír. Oyó como Hermione revolvía los papeles mientras farfullaba palabras ininteligibles por lo bajo. Finalmente usó un tono de voz más audible cuando dijo:

—Siéntate Ron, tengo que hablarte de tu contrato.

—¿Puedo hacerlo aquí?—inquirió él señalando hacia el cómodo sofá blanco.

—Siéntate donde quieras, solo necesito que me escuches.

Hermione se puso erguida en su sillón y comenzó a leer lo que constaba en el contrato de Ron, incluyendo las cláusulas que Ginny, junto con el asesor de la empresa habían redactado. Sin embargo en la segunda cláusula la concentración de Ron se desvió por completo, justo en el momento en que Hermione elevó un brazo para apartar el cabello que caía sobre su rostro y le impedía leer con tranquilidad, e inesperadamente un botón de su camisa se desabrochó dejando al descubierto mucha mas piel de la que debía verse, y el sutil y sensual encaje de su delicada ropa interior. La memoria de Ron viajó de pronto hacia un par de noches atrás. Sintió en sus dedos un suave y agradable cosquilleo, porque habían sido esos dedos los que acariciaron aquella piel tersa y delicada. Hermione, sin dejar de leer, se movió de nuevo para alcanzar una pluma que tenía en el lapicero y al hacerlo su camisa se abrió mas consiguiendo que el pelirrojo perdiese por completo cualquier tipo de concentración en la voz de ella. El colmo fue cuando uno de los tirabuzones castaños de Hermione cayó de forma traviesa sobre aquel pedacito de voluptuosa piel, refugiándose en el canalillo de la mujer. No habría nada, ni nadie que consiguiera hacer que Ron apartase sus azules ojos de aquel mechón de cabello.

—Y eso es todo ¿Qué te parece, estás de acuerdo?—preguntó Hermione cuando terminó de leer las cláusulas del contrato.

No obtuvo respuesta, Ron estaba en otro mundo, completamente perdido entre los senos de Hermione. Fantaseando con lo que ya conocía, con lo que recordaba, con lo que comenzaba a desear en aquel instante.

—Ron…, Ron ¿me estás escuchando? Si hay algo que no te guste podemos hablarlo y llegar a un acuerdo.

—Todo me gusta—dijo de pronto, sin saber siquiera de qué estaba hablando Hermione.

—Perfecto, entonces solo tienes que firmar—su rostro mostraba una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción—. Vamos acércate y acabemos con esto.

Ron obedeció, y agarró con firmeza la pluma que le extendía la mujer. Rodeó la mesa hasta situarse junto a ella y luego se agachó un poco, colocando su rostro casi al nivel del de ella. Hermione empezó a sentirse un poco indispuesta, comenzaba a tener muy presente que la cercanía de Ron la alteraba demasiado. Él, a su vez, intentaba concentrarse en los trozos de papel en blanco donde debía estampar su rúbrica, y que Hermione le señalaba con un dedo, mientras trataba de olvidarse por completo del excitante escote de la joven. Pero aquello resultaba ser una tarea más que imposible. Así que lo mejor era advertir a Hermione de su pequeño despiste.

—Tienes… tu camisa… deberías abotonarte la camisa porque logras desconcentrarme, y no se siquiera que estoy haciendo.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, e instintivamente se llevó la mano al pecho, verificando que efectivamente había un botón que se había zafado de su ojal. Notó como le subían los colores a las mejillas y torpemente, debido a la rapidez con que quería hacerlo, se abrochó de la camisa, no solo un botón, sino dos.

—Lo siento—se disculpó volviendo a ponerse muy roja.

—No importa, esas cosas pasan.

Ron dibujó su rubrica en cada uno de los documentos que Hermione le había señalado, y una vez que terminó dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio, y se incorporó.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Pues sí, ya eres oficialmente parte de esta empresa… Bienvenido—comentó Hermione extendiéndole la mano.

Ron apretó con firmeza la mano de la joven, pero ni él ni ella la separaron.

—Espero que este trabajo no te resulte desagradable, aunque a juzgar por lo de hoy, creo que empieza gustarte lo que haces—comentó ella notando como una sensación agradable recorría su mano al notar el calor de él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Astoria, ¿no fue tan difícil besarla, verdad?—Hermione se había vuelto mas seria y trato de sacar su mano de entre la de Ron, pero éste lo impidió.

—Te equivocas, no fue fácil, no la conozco de nada, y había demasiada gente mirando.

—Pues lo hiciste muy bien.

—Porque ella me dijo como debía hacerlo—tiró de la mano de Hermione y la acercó un poco mas a él.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?—Ella no se resistió y se dejó llevar.

—Pensar en alguien a quien sí me apeteciese besar—tiró un poco mas, ella cedió.

—¿Pretendes que me crea que pensaste en otra mientras besabas a la bella Astoria Greengrass?

Ron asintió lentamente mientras la atraía hacía él una vez más, hasta que ambos quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro, entonces dijo suavemente.

—Pensé en ti.

Hermione notó como la mente se le llenaba de nubes blancas que no le dejaban pensar, que no le permitían actuar como era debido, porque aun resonaba en sus oídos las últimas palabras de Ron y sus labios estaban demasiado cerca. Sintió que a ella le apetecía tanto como a él. Se le detuvo el corazón cuando percibió sobre su cintura la otra mano del pelirrojo y su respiración agitada chocaba con fuerza sobre su nariz. Si él se atrevía a besarla, ella no rehuiría, porque le apetecía tanto como a él. Y los labios de Ron se fueron acercando, y ella entreabrió los suyos. Estaba dispuesta a perder la cabeza, se dejaría llevar por lo que deseaba y no por lo que era correcto. No pensar en nada, en nadie, solo en aquello que deseaba hacer, y en ese instante deseaba besar a aquel hombre que tenía delante de ella. Apreció el roce de los labios de él sobre los suyos débilmente, perdía la cordura por momentos; pero hubo alguien dispuesto a entorpecer aquel instante y ese alguien, golpeó con energía en la puerta antes de entrar. Hermione empujó con fuerza a Ron y la separó de ella justo en el momento en que Cormac entraba jovialmente, diciendo.

—¿Terminasteis? Tengo mesa reservada preciosa, hemos que celebrar tu cumpleaños como es debido, aunque sea un poco tarde. Te debo un día especial.

Hermione estaba fuera de sí, intentó regresar a la calma, pero notaba como Ron la observaba desde una esquina de la oficina respirando aun con mucha intensidad.

—Sí, hemos terminado. Ron puedes marcharte, nos vemos luego.

—De eso nada nena—dijo Cormac frunciendo el ceño.— Hoy no regresas a la oficina, ya te dije, tenemos que celebrarlo por todo lo alto.

—Pero tengo mucho trabajo…

—Esperará, hoy serás exclusivamente para mí—dijo zalamero mientras la agarraba con sutileza por la cintura y trató de darle un beso. Ella intento esquivarlo con sutileza pero no lo logró.

Hermione no vio en que momento Ron se marchó, pero oyó el estruendoso portazo que dio al salir y que sobresaltó a la pareja.

—Ese tipo será todo lo modelo que quieras, pero no tiene ni una pizca de modales, es la segunda vez que se va sin despedirse—observó Cormac mirando hacia la puerta mientras elevaba el labio superior a modo de desprecio. Luego señalando el ordenador de Hermione añadió—. Apaga eso, nos vamos.

Aquel tipo idiota y almidonado conseguía ponerlo de muy mal humor. Ron caminaba refunfuñando por los pasillos de GAC. Había pasado de la euforia de estar cerca de los labios de Hermione a querer asesinar a Cormac con sus propias manos, y ni siquiera era capaz de razonar los motivos de su fastidio. Había algo en ella que lo atraía igual que la miel atrae a las abejas. Estaba jugando con fuego, y terminaría quemándose, como siempre le ocurría. Hermione tenía novio y él no hacía sino ponerla en un compromiso una y otra vez. No era justo para ella, y corría el peligro, que tarde o temprano, sus jueguecitos pudiesen confundirla. Además, ¿Qué esperaba de aquella mujer? ¿Amor? Hacía muchos años que Ron Weasley había borrado esa palabra de su diccionario personal. Era muy peligroso seguir jugando porque uno de los dos terminaría herido, así que tal vez había llegado el momento de tratar a Hermione como debía hacerlo, como la jefa de la segunda planta.

—Estoy mucho mejor solo—se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Incluso para almorzar? Porque venía dispuesto a invitarte.

Ron se giró súbitamente y pudo ver los verdes ojos de Harry, más brillantes que nunca, mirarlo fijamente.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Pues que tengo algo que contarte, y que si no te importa dejar a un lado tu soledad me gustaría que almorzáramos juntos.

Ron sonrió ampliamente, y acercándose a su amigo le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y añadió.

—Soy todo tuyo.

Hermione no se sentía a gusto en aquel almuerzo. Era Cormac, el mismo hombre con el que compartía su vida desde hacía cuatro años, y sin embargo le parecía alguien completamente distinto, desconocido. Era tan guapo, tan alto, su conversación tan culta y su sonrisa tan arrebatadoramente sensual, que solo por eso debía sentirse la mujer más afortunada de Londres. Pero no era así ni remotamente. Se había dado cuenta que Cormac tenía los ojos demasiado juntos, que de tan alto que era a veces zambeaba, que su conversación siempre terminaba enfocada a su materia, y que su sonrisa podía llegar a dejar de ser sexy para convertirse en muy empalagosa. Pero sobre todo se había percatado que no había nada en él que le hiciese sentirse como solo unos minutos antes le había hecho sentir Ron. Tal vez Cormac no tenía la culpa, y lo único que le atraía del pelirrojo era la sensación de algo nuevo, salir de su rutina, percibir lo que no estaba bien, lo arriesgado. Debía rendirse a la evidencia que fuese lo que fuese, era junto a Ron donde deseaba estar, y no junto a Cormac. Comenzó a sentir un hormigueo por los pies que le indicaba sus enormes ganas de levantarse de allí y buscar al joven que no podía apartar de su mente.

—Y así fue como el doctor Morgan terminó su exposición sobre la ritidectomía. Es una eminencia y un hombre intachable en todos los sentidos…

Hermione resopló fastidiada ¿ritidecto… qué? No tenía intención de preguntar qué diantres era eso porque Cormac se lo explicaría con pelos y señales, y tal vez él estaba muy acostumbrado a levantar la piel de las personas a cada momento, pero a ella, esas conversaciones le daban nauseas. Miró con disimulo su reloj, apenas hacía media hora que habían llegado, y ya le parecía que llevaba en aquel lugar una eternidad. El camarero regresó al escuchar el chasquido de los dedos de Cormac, que sin detenerse a mirarlo, sin siquiera hablarle, le indicó con un gesto de la mano que vertiera mas vino en su copa. Hermione arrugó el entrecejo y cuando el mozo se hubo retirado, dijo con voz muy seca.

—¿Por qué no les dices lo que deseas en vez de estar haciéndoles gestos a cada momento? Son personas.

Cormac que había levantado la copa llena para disfrutar nuevamente de la bebida se detuvo en su cometido, y mirando a Hermione aturdido, añadió.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Te crees superior a ese chico? ¿Es por eso por lo que no te dignas a hablarle?

El joven cirujano tardó varios minutos en reaccionar, porque la pregunta de Hermione lo había dejado completamente confuso.

—Querida, ellos lo entienden perfectamente, están acostumbrados…

—¡Disculpa, chico!—Cormac abrió los ojos de par en par cuando oyó como Hermione llamaba a voces al camarero—. ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor?

El joven se acercó a la mesa en donde requerían sus servicios y al igual que Hermione había hecho, él, esta vez, también habló.

—¿Desea algo la señora?

—Señorita—aclaró Hermione rápidamente para profundo disgusto de su novio, que aun estaba perplejo sosteniendo la copa de vino en su mano— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Disculpe?—el chico dejó ver una mueca de desconcierto en su rostro.

—Tu nombre… ¿tendrás uno, no? —insistió Hermione sonriéndole para no asustarlo.

—Ro… Ronald…, ¿he hecho algo mal?

—En absoluto… Ronald. Es curioso, eres el segundo camarero que conozco con ese nombre. Tu trabajo es impecable y por ello quería decírtelo. Es un placer que la atiendan a una con tanta profesionalidad. Creo que he terminado mi plato y me apetecería un postre ¿Qué me recomiendas?

El muchacho, que parecía completamente desbordado por la actitud de Hermione, dijo con voz serena y jovial.

—Pues, pienso que la mousse de manzana le parecerá un postre ligero y sé de buena tinta que está delicioso, y es muy agradable al paladar.

—Me has convencido Ron, quiero decir Ronald, sírveme entonces esa deliciosa mousse de manzana ¿Y a ti que te apetece querido?

—Lo mismo…, supongo.

Hermione sonrió al joven camarero, y éste se alejó de ellos con muy buen talante.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? Lo que has hecho es… estúpido—le regañó Cormac bajando notablemente el tono de voz y dejando sobre la mesa su copa aun llena. La repentina rebeldía de Hermione había conseguido chafarle el agradable momento de disfrutar de su bebida.

—¿Estúpido? Te diré lo que es estúpido, querido. Tus conversaciones sobre ritindoctomía…

—Ritidectomía—le corrigió levantando la nariz y mirándola con desaprobación.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos con rabia, aborrecía aquel aire de superioridad del que hacía gala Cormac habitualmente.

—Tus conversaciones sobre ritindoctomia—recalcó cada palabra mal dicha aumentando el enojo de su novio—, y el dichoso doctor intachable Morgan, eso es estúpido. No me interesa Cormac, nunca me interesaron porque no entiendo un pimiento de qué estás hablando, y a veces me pregunto si alguna vez, durante una maldita comida, conseguirás no mencionar palabras como liposucción o rinoplastia. Odio oírte hablar de implantes, me da repelús. Así que por una maldita vez, cállate la boca mientras comemos y trata a las personas como personas, y no como máquinas fabricadas únicamente para servirte y demostrarte a ti mismo lo superior que te crees a ellos.

—Aquí tienen los señores, sus mousse de manzana, disfrútenlas.

El camarero había regresado mostrando una enorme sonrisa, y depositó los platos de los postres minuciosamente decorados sobre la mesa.

—Gracias Ronald—dijo Hermione a la vez que cogía una cuchara y la introducía en el postre llevándosela a la boca—. Umm, está delicioso, muy buena recomendación, felicita al Chef de mi parte.

El muchacho, más animado que ningún otro día, asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y luego se alejó de ellos con premura.  
Hermione continuó degustando el placentero manjar haciendo caso omiso al rostro encendido de Cormac, que denotaba a todas luces lo muy enfadado que debía estar. No tenía ni idea que era lo que su novio había ideado para pasar aquella tarde a solas con ella, con la intención de compensarle el haber estado ausente el día de su cumpleaños, pero fuese lo que fuese, jamás lograría superar los momentos que Ron le regaló aquel día, de forma espontánea y sincera, sin tener ninguna obligación para con ella. Aunque por la forma en que Cormac fruncía el ceño intuyó que nunca lo sabría.

Todo resultó muy extraño al día siguiente, de repente, sin saber muy bien porqué, Ron comenzó a tratar a Hermione de forma más distante. Eso debía tal vez ser mejor para ella, así conseguiría dejar de confundirse, pero por el contrario, el cambio de actitud de Ron le molestaba sobremanera y no estaba en primera instancia por la labor de preguntarle que le hacía estar así con ella. El pelirrojo por su parte había tomado una decisión, no poner a Hermione en ningún aprieto. Ella tenía novio y él a veces no se aguantaba las ganas de juguetear con la joven, porque le gustaba ver como apenas le costaba resistirse y como finalmente terminaba cediendo, con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes. Si continuaba confundiéndola, haciéndole dudar por lo que sentía por su chico, terminaría haciéndola sufrir y eso no estaba en su carácter. Él ya sabía lo que era sufrir por una traición, y aunque Cormac no era santo de su devoción, no estaba dispuesto a interponerse entre ellos. Es por eso, por lo que Ron había decidido antes de que él también cayese irremediablemente en aquella trampa, retirarse. Porque una retirada a tiempo, es sin duda una victoria. Y lo que decidió ese día lo continuó llevando a cabo durante las semanas que siguieron, para disgusto y contrariedad de Hermione, que decidió volver a retomar la relación que hasta ese momento había llevado con Cormac, por supuesto después de que al cirujano se le pasó el monumental enfado del desafortunado almuerzo.  
Había alguien más que también se había vuelto distante con respecto a otra persona. Victoire trataba de pasar el menor tiempo posible junto a Teddy, y si lo hacia era simplemente por equivocación, o porque no deseaba hacerle ningún desaire a Iris. Por supuesto que su amiga lo sabía todo, después de la escueta respuesta de Teddy, Iris no se quedó muy conforme y tras la última clase de aquel día, visitó a Victoire en su casa. Al principio la hija mayor de Bill Weasley se contuvo un poco porque no deseaba enfrentar a Iris y a Teddy sabiendo la enorme amistad que había entre ellos, pero finalmente la chica que siempre vestía de morado fue muy persuasiva, y Victoire terminó confesándole, no solo lo que había sucedido en el jardín de la facultad sino lo que había comenzado a sentir por Teddy, sentimientos que en aquel instante se habían quedado en stand by. Iris la comprendió, y no dudó en inclinarse a su favor, confesándole también que siempre había notado una tensión especial entre ella y Teddy y que intuía que tarde o temprano Lenny terminaría pasando a la historia. Pero lo que nunca había imaginado es que su amigo se pusiese obstáculos a sí mismo para conseguir enamorarse…_ "Como si no existiesen ya bastantes sin que uno se encargue de meter la mano en esos asuntos"_, había dicho de forma solemne y después de maldecir a su mejor amigo, un par de veces, arrepintiéndose de ello casi de inmediato.

Cada uno con lo suyo, con sus dilemas, sus problemas personales e incluso profesionales, no pudieron evitar poner un pie en el mes de Noviembre. El mes de octubre había sido muy lluvioso consiguiendo que al finalizar todos tuviesen el carácter como el clima, frío y aguado. Sin embargo había una persona que caminaba por los pasillos de GAC como si en vez de pisar parquet estuviese pisando algodones. Esa feliz persona en concreto era Harry, y la razón de aquella dicha era una cita con su ex esposa. La primera desde el beso en el despacho. Ginny se había hecho de rogar pero finalmente la pelirroja cumplió, y aquella misma noche volvería a cenar con la mujer a la que amaba, a solas, en el mismo lugar en que lo hicieron la primera vez, donde le pidió de forma torpe y atropellada que fuese su novia.  
Alguien que también andaba muy revolucionado, pero por otro motivo, era Rolf. El joven había recibido la llamada de su abuelo anunciándole que al día siguiente llegaría a Londres. Inmediatamente después de colgar el teléfono, corrió en busca de Luna que como venía siendo habitual andaba enfrascada en una discusión con Zabini.

—No me gusta, ya te lo dije… ¿Esa es la mejor idea que has tenido para el spot? No debería sorprenderme Blaise, nunca tuviste mucho ingenio para crear ideas, pero si para robarlas.

El hombre entrecerró con resentimiento sus oscuros ojos, y añadió.

—¿Por qué eres tan rencorosa?

—No es rencor, es odio, ya lo sabes.

Rolf carraspeó con fuerza para hacerle ver a la pareja de artistas que no se encontraban solos. Blaise le dirigió una última mirada de rencor a Luna y luego salió del estudio pasando casi por encima de Rolf sin disculparse. La mujer gruño un poco, farfullo algo por lo bajo y terminó sentándose en su sillón frente a la pantalla de su ordenador.

—¿No piensas decirme qué demonios te pasa con él?—inquirió Rolf agarrando otra silla y sentándose junto a ella.

Luna lo fulminó con la mirada y luego añadió.

—Nunca hablo de Blaise Zabini.

Rolf frunció los labios frustrado, no comprendía como Luna no le confiaba la verdad de su enemistad con Blaise. Pero ahora no le convenía poner a la rubia mujer en su contra, así que, muy a su pesar, decidió dejar de insistir en el tema Zabini.

—Mi abuelo llega mañana.

Los ojos de Luna se abrieron de par en par, y dejó a un lado su semblante serio para mostrar una enorme sonrisa. Rolf continuó hablando.

—¿Sigues estando dispuesta a alojarlo en tu casa los días que se quede en Londres? Porque si supone un problema…

—En absoluto, mi padre estará feliz cuando sepa que viene tan pronto. Además, tu abuelo ya me cae bien sin conocerlo, es un hombre inteligente. Tiene la misma opinión que yo de Susan.

Rolf entornó los ojos con ira, pero se mordió la lengua y no contestó al afilado comentario de su jefa. Luna, por su parte, supo que su observación sobre lo que tenía en común con el abuelo del joven, no había sentado bien a Rolf, pero no incidió en el tema y cambió radicalmente de conversación.

—¿Tienes listas las fotos de la última sesión de Ron y Astoria?

—Por supuesto, ¿vas a llevárselas a Hermione?—preguntó el muchacho con el rostro aun muy serio.

—Sí. Ahora mismo.

Contestaba a la segunda llamada que Cormac le hacía esa tarde. La primera había sido para recordarle que tenía una cena con él en uno de los mejores restaurante de Londres y que había reservado mesa para las ocho. Quince minutos después, es decir ese preciso instante, Cormac había vuelto a llamar para comunicarle a su novia que le iba a ser completamente imposible asistir a esa cena puesto que se le había presentado una operación de lifting facial de urgencia y terminaría con ese paciente pasada la media noche. Hermione pudo sentirse defraudada, o desilusionada, pero nada mas lejos de la realidad, lo único que sintió fue alivio. Después del fatídico almuerzo y de la famosa mousse de Manzana, Cormac había estado resentido unos días y durante ese tiempo la pareja apenas había cruzado unas palabras de cortesía o algún que otro monosílabo para contestarse uno al otro. Más tarde, Cormac fue tragándose su orgullo, terminando por olvidar cual había sido el motivo de la discusión, y las cosas entre ellos volvieron a la normalidad.  
Hermione colgó el auricular del teléfono después de hablar con su novio. No era Cormac y su repentina cancelación de la cita lo que preocupaba a Hermione, lo que conseguía que no pudiese concentrarse desde hacía más de un mes, era el inesperado alejamiento de Ron. En aquellos días, apenas había cruzado con él unas pocas palabras, siempre referentes a trabajo, y la única vez que volvió a presenciar una sesión de fotos lo hizo porque aquel día también acudió Ludo Bagman, para ver que tal iba todo. Ron tampoco había vuelto a pisar si despacho desde la firma del contrato y aquel casi beso que tuvo la peor de las interrupciones, y se la pasaba encerrado en el estudio con Astoria.  
No conseguía concentrarse, así que dio por finalizado aquel día de trabajo. Apagó su ordenador y se dirigió a la ventana. Londres comenzaba a dar muestras del frío que pronto sería el protagonista durante algunos meses más. Noviembre comenzaba a pasearse por las calles ciudad, consiguiendo que la gente que caminaba por ellas tuviesen que hacerlo envueltas en abrigos y bufandas, sosteniendo en sus manos como algo habitual un paraguas. Las luces ya se habían encendido, y el Big Ben colocaba su manilla pequeña en el siete y la grande en el doce. Era hora de marcharse a casa, cenar algo a solas y meterse en la cama con un buen libro que por lo visto esa iba a ser su única compañía aquella noche. Hermione echó un último vistazo a las tranquilas aguas de Támesis y luego agarró su gabardina y su bolso, dispuesta a abandonar GAC un día más. En su camino hacia el ascensor tropezó con Luna y Rolf que entusiasmados quisieron mostrarles las fotos de la última sesión, pero Hermione estaba demasiado cansada, y tras echar una ojeada a algunas de ellas y dar su visto bueno con mucha desgana, prometió que lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería tener una reunión con ellos para analizarlas con mas detenimiento. Rolf y Luna lo comprendieron inmediatamente y dejaron marchar a la agotada mujer. Hermione llamó con insistencia al ascensor, tenía unas ganas horribles de salir de allí. La puerta se abrió y la joven entró al fin en el estrecho habitáculo. Absorta se quedó mirando como la puerta metálica del ascensor iba cerrándose lentamente, pero entonces una mano apareció de repente y paró a la puerta haciéndola retroceder. Alguien entró en el ascensor y Hermione no tardó en descubrir que era Ron la persona en cuestión.

—Hola—dijo él mientras se volvía a cerrar la puerta—. ¿Te vas ya?

Hermione asintió, tratando de mirar lo menos posible al pelirrojo, porque desde que había puesto un pie en el ascensor su corazón se había disparado a mil por hora. Ron se mantuvo callado, el elevador comenzó a descender lentamente. En apenas unos segundos llegaría a la primera planta y el joven se marcharía una vez mas después de intercambiar con ella únicamente un par de palabras. Tal vez no debería hacer lo que estaba pensando, y era una realidad que dejarlo marchar era lo mas cuerdo, lo mas razonable. Pero desde hacía un mes, Hermione no atendía a razones y necesitaba explicaciones. Porque en su despacho estuvo a punto de besarla, y después de eso comenzó a tratarla como si no existiese, en efecto necesitaba explicaciones.

—¡Mierda!

Exclamó Ron cuando notó como el ascensor se detenía en seco a medio camino entre la segunda y la primera planta.

—¡¿Qué diablos…?… ¿Has sido tú?

Hermione aun mantenía el dedo en el botón de parada de emergencia.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Aquí?... ¿Ahora?

—Y si no es así, ¿cuándo, Ron? Llevas rehuyéndome un mes… ¿Por qué lo haces?—Hermione lo miraba fijamente, sin pensar en nada mas que la respuesta del joven.

—Es lo mejor, no me gustaba como avanzaban las cosas entre tú y yo—respondió Ron sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

—Estuviste a punto de besarme…

—Y habría sido un error—la interrumpió escrutando el panel de mandos del ascensor para reanudar la marcha, pero el cuerpo de Hermione se interpuso entre él y los botones.

—Probablemente, pero no ocurrió… ¿Por qué me evitas entonces?

Ron tensó la mandíbula y volvió a mirarla muy fijamente.

—Para no verme tentado a desear besarte de nuevo—contestó con sinceridad.

—¿Lo harías?

—Si tuviese la oportunidad, sí.

—Ahora la tienes.

Ron tragó saliva con mucha dificultad. Se debatía entre lo que deseaba hacer y en lo que su mala experiencia en el amor le había enseñado. Pero los ojos castaños de Hermione brillaban con mucha intensidad, y sus labios parecían pedirle a gritos que olvidase lo que era correcto e hiciese lo que le apetecía. Se aproximó a ella, ella hizo lo propio hacia él. El lugar era estrecho, con un solo paso ambos estaban el uno frente al otro, oyendo sus respiraciones, sintiendo la calidez de sus alientos. Hermione estaba dispuesta a todo, porque estaba llena de dudas y aquel beso conseguiría esclarecer algunas de ellas.

—No me gusta ser el tercero. Ya lo fui una vez, y las cosas no salieron bien.

—No lo eres Ron, solo quiero que me saques de dudas.

Hermione cerró los ojos y aproximo el rostro hacia el joven. La imagen de aquella mujer era demasiado tentadora como para no rendirse a ella, así que Ron no pudo más que hacer lo que deseaba. Y olvidándose de todo lo demás; olvidándose de que ella tenía novio y que volvía a caer una vez más en errores del pasado, Ron rodeó con sus grandes manos la cintura de Hermione y hundió finalmente sus labios en los de ella. En ese instante ambos supieron que ya nada sería igual una vez que las puertas de aquel ascensor se abriesen al llegar a la primera planta.

* * *

**Hola a todas y todos los que leéis este fic, gracias!**

**Paso a agradecer a los que no puedo contactar con ellos por mp:  
**

**paunieto:** Jajaj! hola, en realidad Ron es un sueño y tienes razón, a Ginny y a Harry les sobraron las palabras, mil gracias por seguir ahí... besos.

**Pulytas:** Hola! oh! pobre Harry, lleva meses esperando un acercamiento de Ginny por eso no duda en ponerse la pilas, es un hombre, jeje! todos son iguales, mas o menos! mil gracias por leer y comentar... besos.

**silvers draco:** Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap, sí es cierto, da que pensar en que hubo algo entre Luna y Blaise, ya lo sabréis. Gracias, y besos.

**Deseo que este capitulo os haya gustado y nos volveremos a ver, no digo nada para no pillarme los dedos, pero creo que esta vez será mas pronto.**

**María.**


	13. ¿Y ahora qué?

**13. ¿Y ahora qué?**

Era muy difícil describir que fue lo que ambos sintieron en aquel momento. En aquel instante en que por las venas de Ron y de Hermione no corría ni una sola gota de alcohol. Los dos eran plenamente conscientes de lo que hacían, y ninguno deseaba parar aquello. Porque Hermione enredaba sus dedos en el rojo cabello de Ron, mientras él se aferraba con fuerza y decisión a la cintura de la joven. Porque sus labios se movían con soltura como si hubiesen sido creados para estar unidos entre sí. Porque no eran solo sus bocas las que pedían mas, también sus huesos, sus músculos, sus sentidos, y por ello el cuerpo del pelirrojo se dejó caer sobre el de ella, empujándola suavemente hacia atrás, mientras sus labios continuaban en un placentero vaivén, en el que las carnosas y húmedas lenguas habían sido invitadas a la fiesta que se estaba produciendo dentro de sus cuerpos. Y aquel leve empujoncito logró que el codo de Hermione desactivara en botón de parada de emergencia del elevador, y éste comenzó a descender sin que sus ocupantes se percataran de ello. Un clink, que fue casi inaudible para ellos indicó que habían llegado a su destino: la primera planta, y las puertas metálicas del ascensor se abrieron lentamente; pero ni Ron ni Hermione pisaban el planeta Tierra en aquel momento, y ambos estaban flotando con la luna bajo sus pies. Se escuchó un débil carraspeo de alguien que deseaba entrar en el ascensor, no hubo respuesta alguna. Ron tenía sus cinco sentidos puestos en acariciar con sus cálidos labios la mandíbula de Hermione, y ella se dejaba hacer, emitiendo pequeños gemidos que rebotaban en el oído del joven como si se tratase de música tocada por ángeles. El individuo que observaba la escena comenzó a perder la paciencia, y a pesar de que las escaleras estaban muy próximas, él no mostraba ningún interés en subir por ellas. No era cuestión de aguarle la fiesta a ese par de desvergonzados que usaban tan útil aparato para sus escarceos amorosos, pero a él no le quedaba otra opción que subir a ese elevador. Por esa razón se aclaró la garganta de nuevo con más ímpetu y más rabia. Y esa ira aumentó cuando continuó sin recibir respuesta por parte de la pareja, a la que desconocía. El colmo fue cuando pudo ver, con sus atónitos ojos, como ella bajaba las manos del cabello rojo de él hasta su trasero y agarrándolo con fuerza lo aproximó a su cuerpo; y el muchacho pelirrojo, lejos de apartarse, subió las suyas hacia el escote de la mujer, introduciendo una de ellas por la camisa. Eso desbordaba completamente el vaso de su pudor y de su paciencia, por ello y a pesar de que pudiesen pensar de él que era un tipo poco discreto, dijo en un tono bastante audible.

—¡Disculpen! Creo que hay otros lugares en donde hacer este tipo de cosas y no un ascensor público. Necesito que me dejen entrar.

Hermione y Ron se separaron el uno del otro como si hubiesen recibido una descarga eléctrica. Ambos miraron sorprendidos y aturdidos al hombre que se encontraba un poco mas bajo que ellos, sentado sobre una silla de ruedas. Hermione tragó saliva y poniéndose muy roja, se apartó un poco para salir lo mas pronto del ascensor tapando con su tupida y desordenadísima melena castaña su rostro; con intención de que, fuese quien fuese aquel hombre impedido, no pudiese reconocerla a posteriori. Ron sin embargo no se ocultó, abandonó el ascensor sin prisa y dando las oportunas disculpas al hombre, que rápidamente cambió su malhumorado rostro por uno con un gesto más amable e incluso socarrón. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron llevando en su interior a la persona que había interrumpido aquel mágico momento entre ellos. Ron miró a su alrededor, la cafetería aun estaba abierta aunque ya casi no tenía clientes, y Lavender limpiaba con esmero las mesas que quedaban vacías colocando luego las sillas sobre ellas para indicar que ya no podrían ser ocupadas hasta la mañana siguiente ¿Dónde se había metido Hermione? De repente había desaparecido ante sus ojos. Así que sin perder un minuto mas, salió del edificio y justo allí, en la calle, muy cerca del río, pudo verla apoyada sobre una balaustrada de piedra. Sonrió, por un momento pensó que habría huido, pero ella seguía allí. Con las manos en los bolsillos se aproximó al lugar donde la joven se encontraba. Estaba de espalda y parecía muy aturdida. Se acercó por detrás, y apartando con sutileza sus bucles castaños, susurró en su oído.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—No lo sé.

Hermione respondió sin girarse abrazándose con ambas manos a sí misma como si necesitase protección. Ron torció el gesto, rodeándola se situó frente a ella y cuando tuvo su rostro ante el suyo, acercó una mano hacia el mentón de Hermione para elevarlo y conseguir así que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, entonces volvió a preguntar.

—¿Y ahora qué, Hermione?

—No quiero pensar —admitió ella sin apartar su mirada de la del joven.

—No lo hagas, yo tampoco quiero pensar.

Ron aproximó el rostro al de ella hasta que sus frentes quedaron pegadas. Hermione cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Por qué me haces sentir tan bien?

—No puedo responderte a eso —sentenció adornando la frase con una arrebatadora sonrisa.

Hermione apartó su frente de la de él, agarró con firmeza sus manos, y dijo con voz calmada.

—No sé como logras aturdirme hasta conseguir que mande al demonio mi cordura. No sé si me estoy equivocando o no. No sé si me arrepentiré de esto mañana por la mañana, pero cuando te tengo cerca, logras que todo lo que siempre consideré primordial carezca de importancia, y al final solo quedas tú. Nunca antes me había sentido así, y lo peor de todo es que quiero sentirme así. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

—No Hermione, te equivocas, ahora estás más cuerda que nunca.

La joven soltó las manos del pelirrojo y dejó que el aire se llevase con él un profundo y sentido suspiro. El cielo mostraba hermosas tonalidades que denotaban el inminente ocaso del sol. En ese instante, en que la ciudad esta sumergida en colores pasteles como si de una pintura se tratase, antes de que el negro manto de la noche arropase Londres, y las luz hermosa y natural del crepúsculo cediese su lugar a las miles de bombillas artificiales, que iluminaria durante horas las calles y las casas hasta la llegada de un nuevo amanecer. En ese instante mágico en que se mezcla lo sublime de la naturaleza con lo soberbio de la mano humana, Hermione se sentía tan plena, tan feliz, tan llena de vida que supo de inmediato que aquel deseo formulado ante la pequeña vela del muffin de chocolate de Ron, se había hecho realidad.

—Tu madre tenía razón Ron, los deseos se pueden cumplir.

El pelirrojo confuso miró el rostro de la joven, pero inmediatamente supo a que se refería.

—¿Se ha cumplido?

Hermione asintió mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué deseaste?

—Ser feliz, verdaderamente feliz —afirmó con sinceridad.

Ron notó como una calidez que hacía mucho que no sentía creció dentro de su pecho, y como su corazón latía de una forma extraña. Una sensación que creía haber olvidado y que al parecer aquella joven de apariencia distante y recta, pero cuyo interior era enormemente sensible, había conseguido avivar. Pudo sentir miedo, pudo huir de ella con cualquier excusa para no volver a cometer el mismo error. Pero no lo hizo, porque en realidad deseaba seguir disfrutando de aquella sonrisa que tanto costaba emerger de sus labios. Una sonrisa que lograba que Hermione tuviese una luz distinta, llegando a reconocer que era una mujer realmente bonita. Su tez había dejado de estar pálida, y desde hacía varios minutos tenia un aspecto mas sonrosado, y a pesar de estar delgada, Ron había comenzado a apreciar unas curvas enloquecedoras en su cuerpo. Le gustaba, se dio cuenta que adoraba aquella sonrisa, que notaba arder su interior si ella caminaba cerca de él, que no podía apartar su mirada de aquel cabello castaño y rebelde. Comprendió que podría estar horas perdido en el color café de sus ojos que ahora brillaban más que nunca, y que a pesar de estar besando a la mujer más deseada de Londres, eran los labios de Hermione los que ansiaba. Supo que pudo huir de ella antes de enamorarse y perder completamente la cabeza, pero decidió no hacerlo porque había magia en los ya moribundos rayos del sol que envolvía la ciudad, y en la mirada sincera y feliz de aquella mujer, porque ya no había marcha atrás y había consentido, casi sin resistirse, a que Londres y Hermione lo hechizaran completamente.

—Hoy no quiero dormir —exclamó Hermione sobresaltando al pelirrojo y apartándolo de sus pensamientos—. Quiero caminar por Londres hasta que me duelan los pies.

Ron rió, miró los zapatos de tacón de Hermione y añadió.

—Con eso que llevas puesto no pasarás de la siguiente esquina.

—Entonces me los quitaré.

Y diciendo eso, se descalzó y acercándose al rió lanzó el par de zapatos de tacón por la balaustrada. Ron abrió los ojos de par en par mientras corría hacia la barandilla y se asomaba al río.

—¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo vas a andar descalza por la ciudad? —se giró hacia ella y acercándose de nuevo miró hacia los pies desnudos de Hermione, y preguntó— ¿Qué talla usas?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y sin dejar de sonreír, contestó.

—Qué más da.

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó el pelirrojo y luego agregó—. No te muevas de aquí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ron entró nuevamente en el edificio donde se ubicaban las oficinas de GAC, y unos minutos después salió de él con algo en la mano.

—Ponte esto —exhortó extendiendo hacia ella un par de zapatillas blancas.

—¿De donde las has sacado? —inquirió Hermione mirándolas con recelo.

—Son del uniforme de camarera de Lavender, estarás cómoda, aunque no se adaptan mucho a la ropa que llevas.

La mujer agarró las zapatillas y se las puso. Efectivamente no combinaban con su austera forma de vestir, por eso y ante la atónita mirada de Ron, Hermione se quitó la gabardina y la dejó sobre el suelo, luego buscó unas pequeñas tijeras en su bolso y se acortó la falda, para terminar, se desprendió de su cinturón y sacó completamente la camisa por fuera.

—¿Combinan mejor ahora?

—Mucho mejor —afirmó Ron acercándose a ella y rodeando nuevamente con sus manos la delgada cintura de Hermione— ¿Y ahora qué?

Pero el sonido de una llamada en el teléfono de la joven interrumpió la respuesta. Hermione buscó el aparatito insistente dentro de su bolso.

—Olvídalo… No lo descuelgues, Hermione— rogó Ron.

—Pero ¿y si es importante? Tal vez sea Luna.

Hermione continuaba buscando el móvil con impaciencia.

—No lo hagas, olvídate de todo, sea quien sea podrá sobrevivir sin ti…

—¡Es Cormac! —exclamó ella con el teléfono en la mano y el rostro desencajado.

Ron cerró los ojos, y como si alguien le hubiese abofeteado con fuerza en la cara, regresó a la realidad. Volvía a estar en medio, a ser el que estorba, el que no tiene derecho a nada porque en verdad nada es suyo. El móvil de Hermione seguía sonando insistentemente, y de repente dejó de hacerlo. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Hermione esperando verla con el auricular pegado a la oreja, pero no fue así.

—Lo he apagado… le he colgado a Cormac. No quiero hablar con él, no quiero volver con él… ¡Cielo Santo! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Vámonos, rápido, necesito alejarme de aquí.

Ron agarró con una mano la gabardina que Hermione había dejado en el suelo, a sabiendas que mas tarde la joven tendría frío, y con la otra, rodeó la cintura de ella, y juntos caminaron con ligereza. Apenas unos minutos después de la llamada de Cormac, Ron y Hermione cruzaban la ciudad a pie, juntos, sin ningún rumbo fijo.

—Tía Ginny dice que la esperes en el salón.

Victoire hablaba desde la puerta de entrada. En su rostro se vislumbraba una radiante sonrisa al ver como su tío parecía uno de aquellos colegiales tímidos que entran por primera vez en la casa de la muchacha que les gusta, expectativos, emocionados, y aterrados con lo que se encontrarán al traspasar la puerta. Harry le guiñó uno de sus verdes ojos cuando pasó junto a ella.

—¡Papá!

Sin previo aviso, James saltó a los brazos de su padre, y se colgó de él como si de un monito en una rama se tratase. Harry sujetó con fuerza a su hijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

—Cada día que pasa pesas más hijo, ya casi eres un hombrecito.

James sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, y una vez que puso ambos pies de nuevo en el suelo, comentó con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Mamá se ha puesto un vestido muy bonito y está muy guapa. Dice que yo no puedo ir con vosotros ¿Por qué papi? Yo quiero ir… ¡Quiero ir!

Harry se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del pequeño, que ya había cruzado los brazos con ímpetu sobre el pecho y fruncía los labios igual que lo hacía su tío Ron cuando se ponía terco. Sin necesidad de aunar paciencia, porque su estado anímico era sobradamente positivo, tanto que sería capaz de enfrentarse a diez James juntos al mismo tiempo, Harry explicó al niño con voz dulce y conciliadora.

—Esta vez no podrá ser hijo, pero te prometo que si todo sale como espero la próxima vendrás con nosotros e iremos los tres juntos al zoo, ¿qué te parece?

La idea pareció convencer al pequeño, aunque sin dar del todo su brazo a torcer, prosiguió con los labios fruncidos, y su rostro mostraba un encantador mohín de enojo. Vic se acercó a él y le revolvió el cabello, pero James aun seguía demasiado enfadado para expresar ningún gesto de amabilidad con su prima. Así que, caminando a grandes zancadas y pisando con fuerza el suelo, se dirigió a su habitación desapareciendo de la vista de Harry y Victoire.

—Tiene el temperamento de un auténtico Weasley —advirtió la joven moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Seguidamente se giró hacia su tío y añadió—. Imagino que estarás feliz.

—Mucho.

—Tía Ginny regresó pronto a casa, ha estado de compras. Un vestido nuevo, zapatos a juego, está usando su perfume mas caro, y lleva canturreando toda la tarde… creo que ella también está muy feliz —Harry sonrió abiertamente al escuchar las palabras de su sobrina. Victoire, se acercó a él y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, agregó con voz jovial—. Todo va a salir bien. Además, yo también estoy muy contenta, tío Charlie llamó esta tarde y dice que pasará por aquí a finales de este mes, se quedará unos días y luego irá la Madriguera para pasar las navidades como todos nosotros ¿No es genial? La abuela se pondrá muy contenta cuando lo sepa, el año pasado estuvo muy triste cuando vio que a tío Charlie no le dieron días libres para estar en casa.

—Esa es una gran noticia ¿Ron lo sabe?

—No, tío Ron aun no ha llegado, y ya son casi las nueve.

Harry frunció el ceño pensativo, si no recordaba mal se había cruzado con él en los pasillos de GAC unas dos horas antes, justo cuando el pelirrojo estaba a punto de subir al ascensor para marcharse. Sin duda debería estar ya en casa, era demasiado tiempo, una sombra de preocupación surcó su cabeza.  
No obstante, el sutil aroma a frutas de un delicado perfume apartó de golpe de su mente cualquier inquietud por su amigo. Ginny había entrado en el salón y jamás la había visto tan hermosa. Llevaba el cabello recogido, y un vestido en tonos rojos que resaltaba el color de su pelo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y no era únicamente por el colorete artificial que se había puesto; sus labios, levemente untados con un poco de brillo, resultaban realmente apetecibles. Harry sintió como ya no tenía corazón, puesto que dicho órgano vital debía andar en algún lugar del planeta, al notar como le había salido disparado del pecho.

—Estás… estás preciosa, Ginny.

Victoire suspiró de ternura, ante las palabras salidas desde lo más profundo del hueco que había dejado el corazón de su tío. Y se acordó de Teddy y de su frustración para el amor, y de cómo si no fuese así, tal vez ahora ella se sentiría igual que su tía, con el corazón rebosando de felicidad ante el hombre al que amaba.

—Gracias —musitó la pelirroja, sin poder evitar que su rostro se sonrojara aun más—. Charlie llamó hace un rato, vendrá a finales de este mes a Londres.

—Sí, estoy enterado. Vic me puso al corriente —informó Harry guiñándole un ojo a su sobrina.

—Vic, siempre se emociona con la llegada de Charlie.

Hubo un silencio en el salón, ninguno de los tres presentes tenía la iniciativa de romper el silencio. Harry estaba demasiado embelesado con la visión que tenía ante sus ojos, que no le importaba quedarse de ese modo por el resto de su vida. Ginny observaba la forma en que su ex marido la miraba, y se sentía como una niña de quince años cuando nota como el joven que le gusta se fija en ella, la admira y la hace sentir mujer. Vic por su parte tenía los pensamientos y los sentimientos repartidos entre dos hombres. Por un lado la emoción de volver a ver a su tío predilecto, saber de sus aventuras, de sus descubrimientos, amaba escuchar lo apasionante que era su vida. Por otro, Teddy, lo que sentía por él, y lo enfadada y frustrada que continuaba por la terquedad de aquel muchacho, al que veía de lejos, comprobando día a día que no se atrevía a acercarse a ella si no era para preguntar por Iris, o porque tropezaban por casualidad. Resopló con fuerza, y ese sonido despertó de sus ensoñaciones a los dos adultos que estaban con ella.

—Creo que deberíamos marcharnos ya —propuso Ginny dándose media vuelta para agarrar su bolso y su abrigo—. Vic, dile a tío Ron que salga…

—Tío Ron no ha llegado aun, tía Ginny.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo antes de preguntar.

—¿Y donde diablos está?

Harry y Victoire se encogieron de hombros. La mujer arrugó aun más el ceño. Su hermano sabía lo de la cena y le había prometido estar allí para cuidar de James, al darse cuenta de la falta de compromiso de Ron, Ginny enrojeció, y esta vez no fue precisamente por la emoción. Sin pensarlo dos veces, buscó en su bolso y sacó el teléfono móvil. Marcó con rapidez el número de su hermano y esperó con impaciencia, dando golpecitos insistentemente sobre el suelo con el pie derecho, a que Ron se decidiese a contestar su llamada. Harry la observaba con mucho interés, y era increíble ver como en los ataques de furia, Ginny era tremendamente parecida a la abuela Molly.

—¡Apagado! El desconsiderado de mi hermano ha desconectado el teléfono… ¡No puedo creerlo! Seguro que está con la misma chica de la vez anterior. ¡Oh Dios mío! Esto es un contratiempo, Harry… ¿Con quién se quedará ahora James?

—Yo puedo cuidar de él hasta que llegue tío Ron —Ginny se giró repentinamente hacia su sobrina con los ojos desorbitados—. He visto infinidad de veces como lo haces, además, te recuerdo que ya he hecho de niñera antes con Louis, y mi mamá nunca tuvo nada que reprocharme sobre la forma de cuidar a mi hermano pequeño.

Harry y Ginny se miraron el uno al otro durante un instante. Él con un gesto le indicó a su ex esposa que no era tan mala idea, y que confiaba en Victoire. La pelirroja se pasó la mano por el rostro tratando de serenarse, y luego dijo con voz seca.

—Espero de corazón que a tu tío no le haya sucedido nada grave y solo sea porque ha perdido la cabeza una vez más con alguna mujer. Porque si no es así, no podré darme el gusto de matarlo con mis propias manos cuando vuelva a casa —endulzó un poco el tono de su voz cuando dijo dirigiéndose a su sobrina—. Muy bien querida, tío Harry y yo te lo agradecemos. Llevaremos los teléfonos conectados en todo momento, no dudes en llamarnos si necesitas cualquier cosa, y no abras la puerta bajo ningún concepto. Ni siquiera a Ron ¡aunque te diga que olvidó una vez mas sus llaves!

Pasado el momento de desconcierto y ofuscación, Ginny recobró de nuevo el buen ánimo que la había acompañado durante todo el día, y después de despedirse de su hijo y de Victoire, la pareja abandonó la casa muy contentos, y subieron al coche.

El restaurante elegido por Harry pudo haber consistido en alguno de los que ya hubiese visitado anteriormente con Ginny, para tratar de rememorar recuerdos hermosos entre ambos, pero no fue así. Y reservó mesa en un local de la ciudad en donde jamás habían estado juntos. Era momento de una nueva etapa entre ambos, y Harry necesitaba recuerdos nuevos en su vida. Deseaba que Ginny entendiese que estaba dispuesto a todo por volver junto a ella, dejando atrás errores del pasado. Se encontraban en Shoreditch un barrio situado en el distrito londinense de Hackney. En realidad se trataba de una de las zonas más olvidadas del norte de Londres, que sorprendentemente y en muy poco tiempo, se había transformado en el escenario predilecto de la movida cultural británica del siglo XXI; convirtiéndose de ese modo, en la meca de nuevos diseñadores, artistas, cocineros, y de noctámbulos empedernidos buscando las últimas tendencias; a pesar de que hasta hacía muy poco tiempo atrás, se describía dicha zona como muy desagradable y anodina. Un lugar tan pintoresco y atrevido que era fácil encontrar un restaurante caro y sofisticado situado puerta con puerta con el más cutre de todos y, atrayendo, sin embargo, a un tipo de clientela muy parecida. En uno de esos restaurantes ni tan sofisticado, ni tan lejos de serlo, entró la pareja que trataba de dar a sus vidas una segunda oportunidad. El lugar se llamaba Eyre Brothers Restaurant, y a pesa de que sus dueños eran ingleses, la comida era mediterránea, en concreto cocina española. Se trataba de una sala extensa y atractiva, decorada en madera muy oscura y cuero negro, con una larga barra en el extremo inferior. Ginny posó sus ojos de inmediato en lo más característico del elegante y acogedor establecimiento, que no era otra cosa que un jamonero situado en una mesa cercana, en el que un hombre cortaba finas lonchas de una pata de cerdo ibérico. No muy lejos de allí, un venenciador llenaba con gran maestría una copa tras otra de vino de Jerez.  
Uno de los camareros que vagaban por el local se acercó a ellos y les preguntó muy amablemente.

—¿Tienen reserva hecha los señores? —ambos asintieron al unísono—. Perfecto, ¿a nombre de quién se hizo la reserva?

—Harry Potter.

El joven miró en una libreta que tenía en la larga barra, y tras cerciorarse que eso era correcto, les invitó a pasar al extenso salón. La pareja se sentó en una de las acogedoras mesas redondas de madera natural que estaba situada cerca de uno de los ventanales del lugar, y el mismo camarero que los había atendido en primera instancia, les sugirió los platos mas característicos del restaurante. Harry y Ginny se dejaron convencer por el joven. Poco tiempo después de tomar la nota de sus pedidos, el camarero regresó con el primer plato que podría ser más bien un entrante. Se trataba de una bandejita repleta de aquellas finas y apetecibles lonchas de jamón ibérico que Ginny había visto a la entrada, acompañada de un buen Rioja. Mientras degustaban tan suntuoso manjar, ambos hablaron sobre su tema favorito: James. Coincidieron en comentar lo rápido que crecía; dialogaron sobre sus inquietudes, sus miedos infantiles y sus ilusiones. La conversación llegó a ser amena, e incluso divertida cuando ambos intercambiaron anécdotas del pequeño, que el otro desconocía. Con la llegada del segundo plato: filete a la parrilla de carne de cerdo de bellota ibérico, adobado con pimentón ahumado, tomillo y ajo; Ginny cambió el tema de conversación enfocándolo hacia el entorno laboral. Intercambiaron opiniones sobre el repentino fichaje de Ron en GAC, sobre Bagman y su dichoso proyecto que había conseguido que el molesto Draco Malfoy y su sequito se paseasen a placer por las oficinas; y terminaron su tertulia sobre trabajo nombrando a Hermione, ya que ambos habían notado un cambio de actitud en la joven. Convinieron en decir que desde hacía algunas semanas, la jefaza de GAC, se encontraba muy ausente, y achacaron aquel cambio de conducta a posibles problemas personales con Cormac. Entre conversación y conversación, el joven camarero regresó para retirar los platos vacíos y cambiarlos por el exquisito postre que pondría la guinda final a tan deliciosa y calórica cena. En ese caso optaron, para compartir, por una crème brûlée de azafrán con fresas frescas, y acertaron de pleno con la elección. Fue entonces, mientras disfrutaban de aquel maravilloso postre y tras agotar los temas familiares y laborales para conversar, cuando ambos supieron que era hora de hablar sobre lo realmente importante aquella noche: ellos, y como sería su relación a partir de aquel momento.

—Es una sensación extraña que volvamos a estar juntos y hablar sin reproches.

Ginny miró a su ex marido a los ojos. Aquellos que siempre andaban ocultos tras los cristales a veces empañados de sus gafas. Esos ojos nunca le habían mentido, siempre habían sido transparentes y verdaderos, y después de su terrible decepción trató de ver algún disfraz en ellos que le diesen completamente la razón, que le diese la certeza de que no se equivocaba. Y nunca fue así, los ojos de Harry eran los único que lograba hacerle dudar de lo que pasó aquel día, los únicos que le hacían creer en él.

—Harry, mejor terminamos el postre y seguimos hablando en algún lugar mas tranquilo.

Y así hicieron, acabaron con el último plato y después de abonar la cuenta, se subieron en el coche rumbo de nuevo a Islington.

Cerca de la casita de Ginny había un hermoso y tranquilo parquecillo donde a veces ella llevaba a James para que jugase con otros niños de la zona. Harry estacionó el coche y ambos se dirigieron hacia allí. El lugar no era muy grande pero su arboleda era frondosa, y el césped y los caminos estaban muy bien delimitados. La pareja fue a sentarse en uno de los bancos de madera que habían situado a la linde de los caminos. El aire era muy fresco, teniendo en cuenta que se acercaba el invierno, y el cielo, aunque era de noche, se tornaba rojizo ya que estaba surcado por nubes que amenazaban lluvia, y las luces de la ciudad las teñían de color. Era una noche mágica, y ambos lo sabían.

—Tienes razón Harry, resulta muy extraño estar aquí contigo.

—¿Te arrepientes? —inquirió el joven con los ojos clavados en el cielo nocturno.

—No, en absoluto. Pero jamás pensé que podría volver a suceder.

—Te amo Ginny, no he dejado de hacerlo en ningún momento. No puedo asegurarte que aquella noche… —Harry cerró lo ojos apretándolos con fuerza, como si algo le doliese profundamente—, no pasase algo con aquella chica. Pero lo que si puedo afirmarte es que no tengo ningún recuerdo de ello, y me duele saber que llegué a perderte sin saber muy bien porqué.

—Cuando llegué a casa y vi a aquella mujer contigo, en nuestra cama… No puedes imaginar lo que sentí, creí que era un sueño, un espantoso sueño, pero fue una dura realidad. Recuerdo su cara como si la hubiese visto esta misma mañana. No he podido apartar de mi mente su imagen junto a la tuya en todo este tiempo. Yo tampoco tengo la certeza de que pasase algo con ella, pero sí sé lo que vi, y como me ha atormentado desde aquel día. Sin embargo desde que nos separamos he aprendido algo, y es que por mucho que he tratado de odiarte, de apartarte de mi vida, por lo que supuestamente hiciste, al final ha sido en vano. Es mas fuerte lo que siento por ti que cualquier otra cosa que pueda llegar a creer. Y ya no es por James y porque él necesita crecer viendo a su familia unida; es por mí, Harry, y porque realmente soy yo la que te necesita.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia Ginny, y pudo ver como trasparentes lágrimas surcaban su rostro, llevándose con ellas parte del maquillaje que cubría parcialmente sus pecas. Dentro de su corazón supo que nunca habría podido traicionarla, pero no podía demostrarlo y esa duda siempre quedaría en el aire. Ginny era valiente, era capaz de apartar su desconfianza y sus prejuicios por volver a estar a su lado. Y eso era lo que hacía que no hubiese nadie mas para él, nadie a quien amase más que aquella joven desecha por dentro, pero con ganas de darle una segunda oportunidad a sus vidas.

—Yo también te necesito, Ginny.

La joven sonrió, mientas observaba como el hombre de su vida se acercaba paulatinamente a ella para besarla. Y fue un beso tan lleno de ternura, de sentimiento, y de amor, que en ese instante supo que no se equivocaba, que merecía la pena estar allí, con él. Harry se separó lentamente de ella, y mirándola a los ojos inquirió, tratando de endulzar su voz.

—En aquella fiesta, la de Bagman, paso algo ¿verdad? Entre tú y Dean.

—No, nada, pero él me dijo que no había podido olvidarme —se sinceró la pelirroja.

—¡Idiota! No pierde oportunidad de atacar, el muy… —Ginny tapó la boca de Harry con una mano antes de que profiriera el insulto, y aprovechó para saciar también su curiosidad.

—¿Y tú y Cho? ¿Nada que contar?

—No, ya sabes lo que ella siente, pero no es correspondido.

El repentino choque de dos nubes hizo que un trueno sonase estrepitosamente en la ciudad, y pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzasen a caer desde el cielo.

—¡Llueve!

—Será mejor que regreses a casa —exclamó Harry mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colocaba sobre la cabeza de Ginny—. Parece que va a caer mucha agua.

Con paso acelerado los dos llegaron hasta el portal de la casita de Ginny, ésta se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó al hombre que sonreía delante de ella con cara de bobo.

—Ha sido maravilloso, Harry, gracias.

—¿Cuándo volveremos a repetirlo?

—Pronto.

La sonrisa de Harry aumentó, y mucho mas cuando Ginny le dio un beso de despedida. El joven se giró para ir en busca de su coche, caminando lentamente sin importarle que las gotas de lluvia cada vez mas grandes y mas frecuentes comenzasen a mojarlo, entonces ella lo llamó sobresaltándolo.

—¡Harry! He pensado que podrías venir conmigo y con James a la Madriguera estas navidades. El niño sería muy feliz, y yo también.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió Harry con una mezcla interior de desconcierto y de alegría.

—Completamente.

Una sombra de preocupación se instaló en los ojos del joven, tragó saliva con dificultad, pero no hizo falta que dijese nada porque Ginny lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era lo que rondaba la mente de su ex marido.

—Mi madre dará saltos de alegría, Harry. Ellos siempre han confiado en ti.

La oscura sombra desapareció de los ojos del hombre recuperando de se modo el brillo esmeralda que los caracterizaban.

—Muy bien, en ese caso, será maravilloso ir con vosotros —dijo muy animado mientras las gotas de agua ya habían empapado su negro cabello y se repartían por su rostro.

Ginny sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta de Harry, luego le dijo adiós con un tímido gesto de su mano y entró en la casa. Rápidamente se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver como el joven subía a su coche, alejándose del lugar bajo la cortina de lluvia. Había sido una gran noche, y recobraba la ilusión y la esperanza de que tal vez podría volver a recomponerse lo que una vez se rompió entre ellos. Sonrió, y lanzando al aire un profundo suspiro, entró en el salón. Se despojó de su bolso, y como si estuviese flotando en una vaporosa nube de primavera, caminó por la estancia mientras se desabrochaba el abrigo y lo lanzaba sobre el sofá.

—¡Augh!

Victoire luchaba por desprenderse de la pesada y húmeda tela que había caído sobre ella.

—¡Válgame el cielo, sobrina! ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Debí quedarme dormida mientras esperaba a tío Ron —explicó mientras conseguía deshacerse al fin del abrigo con la ayuda de su tía.

—¿Ron? ¿Es que acaso aun no ha llegado?

Victoire se encogió de hombros y pudo ver como su pelirroja tía pasaba por delante de ella como un rayo y salía del salón. Regresó a los pocos segundos, muy seria y con una mueca en el rostro que daba verdadero miedo. Caminó un poco por la habitación, paseó los ojos por el reloj que estaba situado sobre la chimenea y que marcaban las dos de la madrugada. Luego se detuvo en seco con los ojos desorbitados, miró a la jovencita, y exclamó.

—Es la segunda vez que me hace esto. No regresar a casa a una hora decente, no avisar y dejar que me muera de preocupación. Si vuelve sano y salvo… ¡Juro que lo mato!

Cuando traspasaron las puertas de GAC, estaban completamente empapados. Habían cenado perritos calientes en un servicio de comida rápida de alguna calle perdida a medio camino entre Westminster y Brent. Bebido un chocolate caliente mas allá de Kesington y Chelsey, y habían regresado caminando bajo la lluvia de nuevo a Westminster, al punto de inicio, el edificio de cuatro plantas del paseo Victoria Embankment. A su paso dejaron sendos charcos de agua cristalina en el ascensor, y por toda la segunda planta hasta el despacho de Hermione.

—¿De dónde ha salido toda esa agua? —exclamó mientras se despojaba de la gabardina que pesaba ahora mas del triple de lo normal —. Nadie dijo que hoy llovería de esta forma.

Ron se sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza, y miles de gotitas de agua salieron disparadas de su rojo cabello, quedando esparcidas por toda la habitación.

—Esta ciudad es impredecible. Deberíamos quitarnos esta ropa mojada, antes de que pillemos un buen resfriado —gruñó.

—Tienes razón, en el estudio de Luna debe haber alguna para que podamos ponernos secos.

Hermione tomó de la mano a Ron y se dirigieron al estudio artístico de la planta. Ambos buscaron entre los percheros que había en el lugar, y escogieron algunas prendas.

—Creo que tenemos un problema… ¿Dónde está la ropa interior de chico? —preguntó Ron asomando la cabeza por entre la ropa de uno de los percheros.

—No lo sé, tampoco encuentro la de chica.

—¿Quieres decir que no tenemos ropa interior? —Hermione se encogió de hombros sin respuesta a la pregunta. Ron estalló en risas a la vez que decía —. No quiero estar presente cuando Luna sepa que nos hemos puesto su preciada ropa sin nada debajo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, la noche estaba resultando demasiado absurda como para tomarse en serio siquiera los enojos de su compañera.

—¡Eh! Mira lo que he encontrado…

Hermione fijo sus almendrados ojos en lo que Ron sujetaba en su mano. Era un vestido, azul, vaporoso y muy escotado por la espalda. Hermione lo reconoció enseguida, era el vestido que llevo Astoria durante la primera sesión de fotos, esa en la que tuvo que besar a Ron por primera vez.

—Déjalo en su lugar…

—No, póntelo —le pidió acercando el vestido hacia ella.

—No, no voy a hacerlo ¿Acaso pretendes compararme con Astoria?

Ron se detuvo en seco y frunció el ceño mientras bajaba el vestido a la altura de su rodilla.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Ya te dije que mientras la besaba a ella pensé en ti y en mis pensamientos ibas vestida con esto… solo quería vértelo puesto, nada mas.

Hermione no supo que decir, había vuelto a pensar mal de él y Ron le había demostrado una vez mas que no podía ser tan prejuiciosa.

—Esta bien, lo haré, con una condición —el pelirrojo que continuaba ceñudo la miró con desconfianza—-. Tendrás que ponerte esto.

Hermione sacó de entre las perchas un traje de chaqueta negro y se lo entregó.

—¿Por qué esto? Odio vestirme de pingüino —farfulló Ron mirando con antipatía el traje.

—Porque el día de la fiesta de Bagman estabas muy guapo, y no quise darme cuenta de ello.

Ron clavó sus azules ojos en la joven que ya había arrancado el vestido azul de su mano y se escondía en uno de los cambiadores para vestirse con él. Ron hizo lo propio con el traje negro, y cuando salieron de los vestidores completamente secos, extendieron las ropas mojadas para que pudieran secarse antes de regresar a casa.

—Tengo poca imaginación —comentó Ron cuando vio a Hermione con el vestido de gasa azul y los pies descalzos—. En mis sueños no estabas ni la mitad de bonita.

Hermione se sonrojó, y se mordió el labio inferior notando como casi no podía aguantar el corazón dentro de su pecho. No se atrevía a darle nombre a lo que sentía cada vez que Ron la miraba, le hablaba o la tocaba. Le daba miedo a pensar que tal vez comenzaba a enamorarse perdidamente de él.

—Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

La joven se había sentado en el suelo e invitaba al pelirrojo a hacer lo mismo.

—¿No será muy incómodo?

—Vamos, ven… túmbate —Ron no dijo nada mas, y obedeció—. Voy a mostrarte una de las obsesiones de Luna.

Hermione dio un par de palmadas y la habitación quedó a oscuras. Luego agarró un mando a distancia pequeño que había cerca de ellos, y activó con él un proyector que enfocaba directamente al blanco techo. De inmediato éste quedó cubierto por una luna llena enorme, blanca y hermosa.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó el pelirrojo asombrado.

—Cuando está nerviosa, o necesita paz, Luna se encierra en el estudio y tumbándose en el suelo contempla al satélite que le da nombre. Es como verla a través de un telescopio.

—Es impresionante.

Hermione dejó que Ron siguiese fascinado con las excentricidades de su directora artística, pero en realidad solo le daba algo de tiempo para abordar un tema que desde hacía algún tiempo le rondaba la cabeza. Ambos estaban bocarriba, tumbados en el suelo contemplando con sus cabezas muy juntas la imagen de la luna llena. Hermione notó como la mano de Ron aprisionó la suya y no lo pensó más, así que rompió el silencio mágico que había entre ellos.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te enojes conmigo?

Ron dejó de mirar al satélite y desvió sus ojos hacia la joven.

—Por supuesto.

—En varias ocasiones te he escuchado decir que estás acostumbrado a que te olviden y que no te gustaría forma parte de una relación de tres… ¿Puedo saber porqué?

El pelirrojo palideció, dejando claro que no esperaba que la curiosidad de Hermione fuese por esos derroteros. La mujer notó como Ron aprisionaba con mas fuerza su mano, le oyó suspirar, y luego su voz débil diciendo.

—Hace unos cuatro años, me enamoré como un idiota de una chica mas joven que yo…

—¿Mas joven?

Ron dejó de mirar a Hermione, le soltó la mano, y perdió su vista en el blanco de la Luna inanimada.

—Siete años más joven, ella tenía diecinueve y yo estaba a punto de cumplir veintiséis.

—¡Oh, vaya!

—Sí, fui un poco imprudente. Pero aquella chica era un sueño. La mujer mas hermosa que había visto nunca, y muy inteligente. Cada vez que sonreía era como si el cielo tuviese mas de un sol. Ella llegó de vacaciones a Ottery, y yo morí de amor por aquel verano y eso que ya la había visto antes, pero no de la misma forma. Supe de inmediato que tenía novio. Era de imaginar que una joven como ella no estaría sola. Pero no pude evitar enamorarme y ella comenzó a dar signos de que sentía lo mismo por mí. Nos volvimos locos y ambos olvidamos aquel verano que había alguien mas, después de nosotros dos. Me prometió que dejaría su relación con aquel chico cuando regresase a su casa y que me llamaría o me escribiría para volver a vernos. El verano acabó y ella se marchó. Pasaron los días, los meses, y no supe nada de ella. Nadie respondía en el número de teléfono que me había dejado y todas mis cartas fueron devueltas sin contestación. Hasta que un buen día me llegó la noticia de que se había casado, con el mismo hombre al que un día pensó dejar por mí. Al parecer, la situación económica de él era bastante prolífera y ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir bien. Yo jamás le habría podido dar los lujos y los caprichos que ella necesitaba. No sé si alguna vez estuvo enamorada de mí, si me olvidó pronto, o simplemente fui una aventura de verano, solo un capricho más. Lo único que sé es que me dejó muy herido y aun hoy, después de todos estos años, no he conseguido que otra mujer me cure esa herida.

Hermione se irguió sobre los codos para poder ver mejor el rostro del hombre que estaba recostado a su lado, abrumada por todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Lo lamento Ron, jamás pensé que… ahora entiendo que digas esas cosas.

—Ya está superado, ella quedó en el olvido. En cuanto a la herida, tal vez tarde menos de lo que pienso en cicatrizar —observó él sonriéndole mientras le guiñaba un ojo y adoptaba la misma posición que ella.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa mientras acercaba una mano al cabello de Ron, apartándole de los ojos, con sus temblorosos dedos, un mechón de cabello rojo y húmedo que resbalaba por su frente. Había tomado una decisión unas horas antes, en el momento justo en que había colgado la llamada de Cormac, debía acabar cuanto antes su relación con él. Se estremeció cuando notó como Ron atrapó con su mano la de ella y luego sentándose por completo en el suelo, el joven pasó la otra por la nuca de Hermione y la besó una vez mas, atrayéndola hacia él, siendo conscientes ambos lo que vendría a continuación, y sin plantearse siquiera que pasaría una vez que acabase aquella extraña noche. Hermione cerró los ojos y dejó que las manos y la boca de Ron recorriese su cuerpo en cada tramo, que su respiración agitada golpease contra su cuello, que su cuerpo se uniese a de ella, y juntos bajo la luz de aquella luna intensa, enorme y muda, volviesen a ser uno solo, pero esta vez con derecho a recordar cada instante. Y no entendió como alguien podía negarse a disfrutar de aquellos besos, de lo que él lograba hacer sentir, de su rojo cabello y de sus manos firmes aferradas a cualquier parte de su cuerpo. No entendía como pudiendo tenerlo en cuerpo y alma, aquella estúpida mujer decidió elegir a otro. Aun no sabía qué era exactamente lo que Ron sentía por ella, pero ahora sí estaba plenamente segura de lo que ella sentía por aquel joven que había entrado atropelladamente en su vida. Y eso que sentía, esa forma de flotar cada vez que él la miraba o le sonreía, ese extraño cosquilleo en los pies cuando le hablaba en susurros, o el chocar de su corazón de manera desenfrenada contra su tórax cuando sus labios se unían a los de él, toda esa amalgama de cosas maravillosas que hoy tenía la certeza que nunca había sentido con tanta intensidad, todo eso, no podía ser mas que una cosa: amor, puro, inesperado y descabellado amor.

* * *

**Os pido mil disculpas esta vez por no haber podido responder personalmente a vuestros rr, que fueron todos maravillosos y los amé, pero resulta que me voy de vacaciones, y quería dejar el capitulo publicado antes de marcharme. De nuevo disculpas, de veras.**

**Gracias a todos los que habéis leído el capi anterior y muy especialmente a:**

Asuka Potter, Aeerdna, Luriadna, fatty73, Zanella Misaki, AnnieKP, Alejandra, Nat Potter W, Mel. Weasley Black, cristinah, paunieto, flor de invierno, Clyo-Potter, Rosie. Weasley. epilogo, daniefron, Naty7 Cullen, FranzPink, VremyaLuny, silvers draco, Julieta, susy snape, Nekiiito, RociRadcliffe, Danielick0, Charlotte Weasley, Leonor dzib-Xooc, malizagranger, Javiera-6, Fer Cornamenta, mapau inu-maniatica, nena weasley granger, Fani Hernandez (gracias por las dos horas de tu tiempo ;) ), y skinniy.

Por vuestros comentarios.

A Riswe, porque sé que lee y no tiene tiempo de comentar, aunque ya hablamos por msn, y a Copia, por el guiño, no imaginas cuanto me hacía falta algo así...

**Como siempre digo, espero de corazón que os haya gustado y gracias por la paciencia...**  
**Me voy unos días de vacaciones así que sin mas, nos vemos a mi vuelta...**  
**Besazos.**  
**María.**

**Pd: dejo una aclaración para quienes no conozcan este término:**

**Venenciador: **El venenciador es el profesional especializado en echar el vino con la venencia con una cierta destreza y desde una considerable altura. Teniendo sobre esta una perfección y dominio, considerarla como un miembro propio, como una prolongación del brazo.  
El Venenciador tiene unos conocimientos de los vinos, muy especialmente de los generosos (fino, manzanilla, amontillados, oloroso, palo cortado, etc.).


	14. Igual que una madre

**14. Igual que una madre**

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y pudo comprobar que no había sido un sueño. Estaba allí, sobre el pecho desnudo de Ron que se agitaba lentamente debido al trance en que se encontraba después de la ajetreada noche. La luna redonda que se proyectaba en el techo ya casi no se percibía, eclipsada por el sol débil pero luminoso que dejaba pasar sus rayos por entre los cortinajes de los ventanales del estudio de Luna. Se incorporó mientras notaba como el vestido de Astoria resbalaba por su cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura de su cintura. Casi no llevaba nada debajo de aquella prenda; sonrió, a pesar de que en su reloj estaba marcando las siete de la mañana y a esa hora comenzaba a llegar los más madrugadores de GAC, entre ellos Luna y su fiel ayudante Rolf. Hermione trató de colocarse bien el vestido mientras zarandeaba el hombro de Ron para que despertara, pero lo único que consiguió fue que éste le diese la espalda y comenzase a roncar con fuerza.

—¡Oh no…no! Ron, ¡Ron!... despierta, vamos, están a punto de llegar. Nos descubrirán —sacudió el hombro del joven con más vigor.

El pelirrojo después de proferir un fuerte resoplido se incorporó sobre sus codos y dijo con voz soñolienta.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En el estudio de Luna, Ron, ¿no lo recuerdas? —preguntó Hermione empezando a dar muestras de inquietud, a la vez que se ponía en pie de un salto.

—¡Oh vaya! Es cierto… un momento, chsss… escucha, ¿qué es eso?

Ron se había llevado un dedo a los labios pidiéndole a Hermione silencio. Efectivamente algo hacia ruido en el pasillo. La joven pudo distinguir los pasos apresurados de alguna persona, tal vez dos. Palideció, debían ser Luna y Rolf.

—Vamos, no te quedes ahí quieto… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Hermione miraba de un lado a otro presa del histerismo buscando donde poder esconderse para que no los descubrieran, pero no era tarea fácil. Tal vez ella sí podría pasar inadvertida, pero Ron era demasiado alto y recio para ocultarse en cualquier lugar. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cercanos y ahora llegaban acompañados de voces, una femenina y una masculina, que la pareja reconoció al instante.

—¡Son ellos! —exclamó Hermione invadida por el pánico.

—Quítate ese vestido y dámelo. Recoge tu ropa y vístete mientras te escondes detrás de ese biombo, que nadie utiliza nunca. Queda muy cerca de la puerta de salida, y podrás irte en cuando tengas la ocasión… ¡Vamos! —apremió Ron poniéndose en pie y colocándose sus pantalones con una velocidad impresionante.

Hermione lo observó sorprendida y no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿No es la primera vez que sales huyendo, verdad?

Ron torció el gesto y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—A veces las mujeres no sois muy claras a la hora de confesar que tenéis pareja…

—Da igual, no quiero saberlo, no hay tiempo —admitió Hermione mientras recogía la ultima de sus prendas de vestir seca del suelo. De repente se giró hacia él y exclamó— ¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Dónde vas a esconderte?

—No voy a hacerlo… confía en mí. Vamos Hermione, no pierdas mas el tiempo… nos descubrirán.

La joven asintió nerviosa, y semidesnuda —con toda la ropa hecha una maraña entre sus manos—, se apresuró a esconderse en el lugar que le había indicado el pelirrojo.

—¡Hey, Hermione! —susurró Ron, logrando que la mujer se detuviese mirándolo con los ojos completamente desorbitados—, me gustas… mucho.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, y notando como sus mejillas tomaban color se esfumó detrás del biombo mientras Ron terminaba de colocar sobre su cuerpo la última de sus prendas, ya completamente seca.  
Luna y Rolf irrumpieron en ese instante en el estudio, Ron camufló el vestido y el traje que habían utilizado la noche anterior entre la ropa que colgaba de las perchas, y se quedó de pie sin decir nada, tratando de pasar inadvertido. Luna entró caminando hacia atrás manteniendo lo que parecía una leve discusión con su compañero, que dejó entreabierta la puerta del estudio.

—Es inútil, Rolf, digas lo que digas no lograrás que encuentre correcto lo de Susan.

—Tiene mucho trabajo, ese es el motiv…

—Excusas, y tú no quieres verlas… ¿Cuándo hará ella algo para complacerte?

Pero Rolf no contestó a aquella provocación de Luna porque de repente, percibió como un pie con una zapatilla blanca trataba de abrir un poco mas la puerta que él mismo había dejado medio cerrada. Frunció el ceño extrañado mientras escuchaba de fondo los continuos reproches de Luna, sobre la falta de consideración de Susan por no acompañarlos al aeropuerto cuando el abuelo de Rolf llegase. Intrigado, se acercó lentamente hacia el biombo que estaba cerca de la puerta, cuando la voz de Luna lo hizo detenerse en seco a apenas unos milímetros de Hermione, que continuaba oculta.

—¡Cielo santo, Ron!... me has asustado… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién te dejo entrar en mi estudio? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué está mi Luna en el techo?

Luna había descubierto al pelirrojo entre los percheros de la ropa, y con los brazos en jarro esperaba impaciente una respuesta convincente. El pie de Hermione volvió a salir de detrás del biombo y Rolf mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, entendiendo perfectamente que Ron había pasado la noche allí con una mujer.

—No podía dormir y le robé las llaves a Ginny. Vine muy temprano, cuando aun no había amanecido… lo del proyector, fue casualidad y curiosidad —mintió Ron deseando que la joven rubia lo creyese.

—No me gusta que toqueteen mis cosas —añadió Luna con contundencia mientras desconectaba el aparato haciendo desaparecer completamente el astro lunar del techo, luego girándose hacia el pelirrojo, añadió—. Ya que estás aquí, te aprovecharemos… ¡Rolf, prepara la cámara! Mejoraremos las fotos que tomó ayer ese idiota de Blaise.

El joven asintió pero antes de ponerse manos a la obra, y con mucha discreción, abrió de par en par la puerta del estudio a sabiendas que la joven desconocida que se ocultaba tras el biombo podría marcharse sin dificultad. Y así fue, cuando Hermione pudo apreciar que el fotógrafo se alejaba salió de la habitación sin que Luna se percatase de ello.

—La chica que escondías en el biombo, ya está libre —susurró Rolf cuando pasó cerca del pelirrojo, mientras le guiñaba cómplice un ojo.

—Gracias.

Caminó tan apresurada por el pasillo hacia su despacho que prácticamente parecía volar. Únicamente se detuvo frente a Parvati que ya se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo, y que casi no podía pestañear del asombro al ver el deplorable aspecto de su jefa.

—Llama a Ginny, dile que pase por la tintorería y que recoja de allí uno de mis trajes, y luego vaya a una zapatería y me compre un par de zapatos que hagan juego con el traje. Dile que no se demore, me urge. Y no quiero ver a nadie antes de que ella llegue.

Y sin pronunciar ni media palabra mas, Parvati pudo ver atónita como Hermione, y sus zapatillas blancas, desaparecían tras la puerta del despacho.

Casi una hora después Ginny Weasley asomó su pelirroja cabeza por la puerta de las oficinas. Sobre uno de sus brazos la joven llevaba aquello que Hermione le había pedido con tanto interés, y fue cuando estuvo frente a ella cuando comprendió la urgencia del asunto.

—¿Qué… diablos? ¿Qué te ha pasado? —inquirió Ginny observando pasmada la falda y las zapatillas de Hermione.

—Tuve una pequeña dificultad anoche —respondió Hermione mientras agarraba el traje de chaqueta y comenzaba a vestirse con él.

El rostro de Ginny se descompuso ante las palabras de su amiga.

—¿Te asaltaron? ¡Oh Dios mío!

Hermione torció el gesto y se apresuró a sacar a la pelirroja de su error.

—No, no Ginny, no te preocupes. Fui yo, creo que me volví algo loca anoche.

—¿Tú, hiciste eso? —señalo incrédula hacia la falda deshilachada. Hermione asintió y sus pies se calzaron sobre unos incómodos zapatos marrones de tacón —¿Por qué?

—Ya te dije, me volví loca. Ginny no hagas mas preguntas…, por favor.

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio, pero solo fue un instante porque una vez que Hermione tomo asiento en su sillón de cuero, Ginny hizo lo propio sobre el sofá blanco y comentó.

—Parece ser que tú no eres la única que hizo cosas inapropiadas anoche. Mi hermano aun no ha vuelto a casa, y lo peor de todo es que se suponía que iba a cuidar a James mientras yo cenaba con Harry.

Hermione no contestó, solo emitió un pequeño carraspeo mientras notaba como se coloreaban algo sus mejillas, por suerte Ginny estaba algo habladora aquella mañana y no lo percibió.

—Estoy preocupada, y muy enfadada. En realidad no sé que haré cuando lo vea aparecer si abrazarlo, o liarme a puñetazos con él. Ron es desquiciante.

Desde su sillón Hermione asintió a las palabras de su amiga. En realidad Ron también lograba desquiciarla, pero de forma muy diferente a Ginny. Trató de cambiar de tema para no evidenciarse demasiado.

—¿Y tu cena? ¿Qué tal fue?

La mueca de consternación de Ginny desapareció, dejando lugar a una más relajada y feliz.

—Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien, Hermione. Fue como en los viejos tiempos, cuando Harry y yo teníamos nuestras primeras citas, e incluso mejor. Estoy completamente segura que quiero estar con él, pese a todo.

—Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Os merecéis esta nueva oportunid…

Pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque alguien prorrumpió de pronto en el despacho, alguien que logró que a la joven se le pusiese el corazón en la garganta, sobre todo después de oír la frase que dijo mientras llegaba hasta su mesa.

—¡Por los pelos Hermione! Luna casi nos descubre. No imaginas lo que tuve que inventar para que no se diese cuenta que habíamos pasado la noche en su estudio.

—¡Ron!

El pelirrojo palideció, sintiendo como se le detenía de golpe el corazón, miró a Hermione con un gesto de dolor y luego preguntó.

—¿No estamos solos, verdad?

Hermione negó débilmente con la cabeza y señaló temblorosa hacia la persona que un instante antes había estado sentada sobre el sofá blanco, pero que ahora se encontraba de pie y con los brazos en jarro mirándolo de forma acusadora. Ron se giró lentamente, y su expresión de dolor se acrecentó al cerciorarse de quién era realmente la intrusa.

—Ho… hola, hermanita.

Hermione se llevó una mano al rostro, aquello era una catástrofe. Las mejillas de Ginny estaban tan encendidos que parecía que iban a incendiarse de un momento a otro.

—¿Puede alguien explicarme qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué significa eso de que habéis pasado la noche juntos?

Hermione y Ron se miraron por un instante; no había forma posible de arreglar aquel desaguisado si no era contando la verdad. Hermione se puso en pie y caminó bordeando su mesa hasta situarse junto a Ron, tomó su mano ante la estupefacta mirada de Ginny, y luego habló tratando de hacer caso omiso a los golpes que producía los latidos de su corazón sobre su garganta.

—Voy a dejar a Cormac.

Ron cerró los ojos y apretó con más fuerza la mano fría de Hermione. Ginny pestañeó varias veces intentando asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel despacho.

—¿Ron y tú, habéis…? —Hermione asintió. Ginny cubrió enérgicamente con ambas mano su boca mostrando su sorpresa y su indignación— ¿Le has traicionado? ¿Has traicionado a Cormac con mi hermano?

—Dicho así suena espantoso, Ginny.

—Dicho así suena a lo que es, Ron… ¿Cómo habéis podido? ¿Cómo ha pasado eso?

La pareja se encogió de hombros consiguiendo que el desconcierto de la pelirroja aumentara cada vez más.

—Sucedió. La primera vez fue por…

—¿Primera vez, Hermione? ¿Tratas de decirme que ha pasado más veces? —Ginny no podía ocultar su indignación ante lo que estaba presenciando.

—Dos veces, ni una mas.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¿Y cuándo pensabas contárselo a Cormac? —se desplomó en el sofá completamente abatida.

—Ginny —Hermione soltó la mano de Ron y fue junto a su amiga— Te prometo que ninguna de las veces fueron premeditadas, surgió. Ni Ron, ni yo lo buscamos. La primera vez supe que había sido error, apenas nos conocíamos y yo me sentía muy sola aquella noche. Era mi cumpleaños, y no tenía nadie con quien celebrarlo, ni siquiera contigo o con Harry. Me quedé en este despacho dispuesta a hundirme en mi soledad cuando de pronto, Ron apareció, con sus palabras, con su muffin de chocolate y su vela, y mi deseo. Bebimos y perdimos en control. Amanecimos juntos en mi apartamento, ninguno de los dos recordábamos nada, al menos al principio…

—¿Fue ella la chica de aquella noche en la que llegaste a deshoras a casa? —le temblaba la voz.

Ron asintió, y en un prolongado suspiro vació todo el aire que acumulaba en sus pulmones debido a la tensión.

—Y si fue un error, ¿por qué ha vuelto a pasar?

Hermione miró al suelo, pero un instante después clavó sus castaños ojos en el joven pelirrojo que contemplaba la escena un paso más atrás de ellas. Contestar a Ginny con la verdad era admitir que se sentía atraída por Ron, que se había enamorado de él. Resopló con vigor, de todas formas ella no sabía mentir, no era muy hábil ocultando sus sentimientos, y tarde o temprano, él sabría exactamente que era lo que se escondía dentro de su corazón. Así que cerró los ojos, caminó hacia la ventana dándoles la espalda a las dos personas que se encontraban con ella en el despacho, y procurando no pensar mucho en lo que iba a hacer, confesó:

—Creo que me he enamorado de Ron.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y completamente aturdida buscó a su hermano con la mirada. Pudo verlo detrás de Hermione con una mano apoyada sobre la mesa, respirando con dificultad, y con el rostro pálido y desencajado. Entendió entonces que la respuesta de la joven había sido tan inesperada para él como para ella. Lentamente se levantó del sofá, sintió de pronto que sobraba en aquel lugar, y que ya tendría tiempo mas tarde de pedir explicaciones.

—Es mejor que aclaréis entre vosotros todo esto antes de hacer daño a Cormac, o incluso a vosotros mismos.

El ruido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse fue el último sonido que Ginny emitió, dejando claro que ahora eran dos lo que se encontraban en el despacho, y no tres.  
Hermione continuaba sin apartarse de la ventana, sentía un miedo atroz a enfrentarse a la mirada azul de Ron. No tenía conocimiento de hasta donde llegaban los sentimientos de él hacia ella, y supo que reconocer los suyos tal vez podría ser contraproducente para lo que comenzaba a surgir entre ellos. Se había arriesgado y ahora solo tenía dos opciones, ganar o perder, como en los negocios. El silencio era aterrador, y escuchar la respiración agitada de Ron aun más ¿Por qué no hablaba? ¿Por qué no se marchaba?

—¿Te… te has enamorado de mí? ¿Así, sin más?

Llegó el momento de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus sentimientos, sin apartar de su corazón el temor a ser rechazada, Hermione se giró hacia Ron, y por fin sus ojos se encontraron con los de él.

—Sin más.

—Vaya…

Hermione contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Ron mostraba un rostro de desconcierto que le hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, pero de repente la boca del joven se curvó en algo parecido a una sonrisa, la respiración de Hermione aun se encontraba paralizada, expectante… tragó saliva y aguzó la vista. Ron sonreía, sonreía cada vez más ampliamente. En una leve convulsión su respiración dejó de estar congelada, y salió con fuerza por su boca, él sonreía y eso debía ser buena señal.  
Ron apartó la mirada de la joven, se rascó el cogote torpemente sin apartar de su semblante la mueca de felicidad, y añadió entrecortadamente.

—Es…, la primera… es la primera vez que alguien me dice que está enamorada de mí.

—Y eso es bueno… supongo —le dolía el pecho y estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Tanta tensión era demasiado para su joven corazón.

El pelirrojo volvió a mirarla mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia ella logrando que el pecho de Hermione estuviese a punto de estallar.

—Muy bueno.

Ella sonrió aliviada, y el dolor se aminoró.

—¿Y eso significa que tal vez, no sé… tú y yo, podamos tener algo mas que simples encuentros… carnales?

—¿Encuentros carnales? Si con eso te refieres a tener sexo…

—Cielos, sí a eso precisamente me refería —la voz de Hermione sonó impaciente y eso hizo que la sonrisa de Ron creciera significativamente.

—Yo solo me he enamorado una vez, y después de ella no ha habido nadie mas que haya logrado extraer de mí mas que un deseo… carnal —Hermione rodó los ojos al notar como Ron se burlaba de ella—. Y de repente, cuando pensé que jamás volvería a pasarme, llegas tú con tu voz mandona, tu mirada acusadora y ese cabello que es lo único que no puedes controlar, y logras atraerme poco a poco. Consigues que cada minuto que paso cerca de ti sienta ganas de abrazarte. Te dije que me gustabas, y no sé si lo que siento es precisamente amor, pero puedo asegurarte que se parece mucho. Necesito conocerte un poco más Hermione, pero no lo haré si sé que aun hay alguien más. Yo soy libre, y para que estemos juntos, debes serlo tú también. No voy a pasar dos veces por lo mismo.

—De todas formas, mi decisión de dejar a Cormac es inamovible, pero después de lo que has dicho casi no puedo esperar a esta tarde para hablar con él.

Su rostro estaba surcado por una enorme sonrisa y un leve sombreado se había instalado en sus mejillas. Ron se acercó a ella aun mas, elevó una mano hacia aquella sonrisa, y delimitó con sus dedos el recorrido que ésta hacía.

—¿Soy yo el que provoco esto?

Hermione se encogió de hombros sonrojándose aun más.

—Supongo que sí.

—De todas formas, con o sin mí, no deberías olvidarte de sonreír, me alegra saber que sabes hacerlo.

Y esa sonrisa quedó completamente oculta por los labios de Ron que de pronto se había acercado completamente hacia ella. Si había alguna pequeña duda en algún rincón del subconsciente de Hermione, una ínfima posibilidad de que no corriese en aquel momento hacia su apartamento para hablar con Cormac sobre lo sucedido; si remotamente quedaba algo de indecisión dentro de su cabeza y su corazón, los labios de Ron sobre los suyos y las palabras que habían salido de ellos un instante antes, habían arrasado con los restos de su incertidumbre. El golpeteo de los nudillos de Parvati sobre la puerta del despacho consiguió que la boca del pelirrojo dejase libre la de Hermione, libre, pero sin aliento.

—Disculpad, no sabía que estaban ocupados.

La proximidad de ambos era tan evidente que la joven secretaria comenzó a hacer demasiadas cavilaciones dentro de su chismosa cabecita.

—Ya no lo estamos —replicó Hermione sin alejarse de Ron— ¿Qué ocurre?

—La señorita Lovegood me pidió que te localizase Ron, al parecer Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy ya han llegado.

El pelirrojo pudo advertir como Hermione exhalaba un pequeño resoplido cuando Parvati pronunció el nombre de la joven modelo. Trató de disimular su satisfacción ante la muestra de celos de Hermione, y respondió con tono pausado.

—Iré enseguida, gracias.

Parvati le lanzó una mirada indiscreta a la pareja antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

—Me necesitan.

—Supongo que debo dejarte marchar.

—Tengo trabajo —susurró Ron colocando sus grandes manos sobre la estrecha cintura de Hermione.

—Yo también, pero ahora sería incapaz de concentrarme. Me iré a casa, tengo algo que resolver.

—¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? —inquirió él acercando su cuerpo hacia el de ella.

—Absolutamente. No es por ti, Ron; es por mí.

El muchacho le sonrió, luego la besó una vez más y apartando sus manos del cuerpo de la joven dijo:

—Nos vemos luego.

Y se marchó.

Hermione no tardó mucho más tiempo que Ron en abandonar las oficinas. Le era tarea más que imposible quedarse allí frente a la pantalla de su ordenador, cuando su concentración era prácticamente nula. La decisión de acabar su relación con Cormac golpeaba incesantemente su cabeza y le exasperaba los nervios, por ello decidió terminar con todo antes de lo previsto.

Aborrecía el tráfico de Londres, sobre todo si tenía prisa y llegar a su casa se convertía en aquel instante en una misión de vida o muerte. Su impaciencia la dominaba casi por completo, y cuando al fin dobló la esquina de Pitt street, en Kensington y Chelsea, Hermione sintió como el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho. El coche de Cormac estaba estacionado frente a la puerta, debía estar allí aun, los violentos latidos aumentaron. A medida que subía en el ascensor comenzó a dudar si era correcto lo que iba a hacer, si no se arrepentiría después de haberlo hecho. Pero cuando esas indecisiones surgían, Hermione cerraba los ojos y pensaba en Ron, y en lo que él le hacia sentir, entonces cualquier vacilación desaparecía de golpe. Y la decisión firme de terminar con todo lo que la unía a Cormac regresaba, más fuerte que nunca. Un clink hizo que Hermione diese un pequeño respingo y las puertas del ascensor se abrían mientras una voz indicaba el piso exacto donde se había detenido. Salió de él muy resuelta, y con la misma valentía abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

—Cormac —llamó enérgicamente a su novio— ¿Estás en casa?

No tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que el joven no se encontraba allí, y lo hizo mediante una nota que encontró sobre la encimera de mármol de la cocina, que decía:

"¿Dónde diablos te has metido?  
Traté de localizarte y nada.  
Me tenías preocupado, ni siquiera he podido despedirme de ti.  
Tengo que salir esta misma noche de viaje, ya sabes, lo de siempre.  
Espero que cuando vuelvas a casa te pongas en contacto conmigo, Hermione.  
Regresaré pronto.

Cormac."

Arrugó el papel entre sus manos convirtiéndolo en una bolita y luego lo lanzó con furia hasta que éste dio sobre la brillante superficie de la nevera. Incluso para acabar su relación con él debía esperar a que regresase de alguno de sus estúpidos viajes, y esta vez ni siquiera sabía adonde había ido.

Desde un rincón del estudio, Malfoy observaba la sesión de fotos de Astoria y Ron. La chica parecía estar muy a gusto cuando se trataba de aquel pelirrojo, y eso conseguía, inexplicablemente, enfurecerlo. Había visto a Astoria trabajar con innumerables modelos y jamás había observado tanta complicidad con nadie como con aquel chico. Apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza hasta que comenzó a notar que le dolía las articulaciones de la presión que había estado ejerciendo sobre ellas. Entonces Luna dio por finalizada la sesión, y Draco exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Inmediatamente, Astoria se despidió de Ron muy cariñosamente para dirigirse finalmente al lugar donde se encontraba el hombre rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

—Cada vez falta menos, Ron y yo ya casi hemos acabado nuestro trabajo en este proyecto —comentó al llegar junto a Malfoy.

—No veo la hora en que eso suceda.

Astoria miró ceñuda a Draco.

—Imagino que para ti debe ser una tortura trabajar junto a Granger y Lovegood.

Draco clavó sus grises y fríos ojos en el semblante dulce de la muchacha, y luego añadió con voz áspera.

—Completamente, al contrario de lo que te sucede a ti ¿no? Parece que ese tipo ridículo con su color de pelo ridículo te tiene hechizada.

No pudo evitar que su rostro mostrase una mueca de consternación y de indignación. Draco siempre encontraba las palabras exactas para aguarle el día.

—Ron no es ridículo, es maravilloso, y sí, me gusta estar con él. En serio Draco, no sé a qué viene todo esto cuando nunca te ha importado con quien me llevo bien, y con quien no.

—Eso no es cierto, me preocupo por ti.

La risa de Astoria fue tan exagerada que consiguió que muchos de los que aun se encontraban en el estudio se girasen para mírala.

—Eso es algo nuevo para mí, tú preocupado por alguien que no eres tú mismo ¿A qué debo ese honor, Draco Malfoy?

—No seas sarcástica Astoria, te conozco desde hace mucho, te tengo… estima.

—Oh vaya, soy una chica afortunada. El señor Malfoy me tiene estima… y me tengo que conformar ¿verdad?

El tono de voz de la muchacha había dejado de ser suave y se había vuelto abrupto. Draco arrugó el gesto confundido. Nunca se le había dado bien hablar con ella, por alguna razón siempre terminaba enfadada o echándole la culpa de algo que él desconocía. Y esa conversación llevaba el mismo rumbo.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—Por supuesto que no Draco, ni aunque lo tengas delante de tus narices. No sabes lo que siento y te atreves a criticar mi amistad con Ron…

—¿Amistad? Por tu forma de actuar todos podrían pensar que estás enamorada de él —al fin llegaba a donde deseaba llegar. Entrecerró desafiante ambos ojos mientras decía aquellas palabras.

Astoria aguantó la mirada provocadora de Draco sin apartar sus ojos de los de él, y luego dijo con voz firme.

—Debería hacer eso, debería enamorarme de alguien como él, estoy segura que no me haría sufrir. Pero no es así, Draco, mi corazón lleva demasiado tiempo ocupado por otra persona. Alguien que solo piensa en sí mismo. Soy la chica mas idiota del mundo por haberme enamorado de ti, y tú el más imbécil por no darte cuenta de ello.

Se giró tan enérgicamente que su cabello se estampó contra el rostro petrificado de Draco, y él pudo ver como su cuerpo prácticamente perfecto se alejaba dejando, dando golpes en su mente, las últimas palabras que le había dicho.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, el señor Lovegood ya se encontraba allí mirándolos de forma acusadora. La sesión de fotos en GAC se había dilatado más de lo esperado, y por ello Luna y Rolf aparecieron, justamente, en el preciso instante en que se anunciaba el aterrizaje del vuelo donde viajaba el señor Scamander. El padre de Luna se veía realmente impaciente, y emocionado. La visita del abuelo de Rolf había conseguido que el hombre estuviese de mejor humor que nunca, el hecho de que hubiese aceptado hospedarse en su hogar lo hacía verdaderamente feliz. Luna lo sabía, y observaba con ternura a su progenitor mientras éste caminaba de un lugar a otro para liberar la tensión de la espera. De pie, junto a ella, Rolf estiraba el cuello sin apartar la mirada de la puerta de desembarque.

—¿Tienes ganas de verlo?

—Mucha —contestó el joven con sinceridad.

—Susan debería estar aquí contigo —insistió Luna retomando la conversación que habían mantenido aquella mañana, y notando como el rostro de Rolf se agriaba al escuchar aquel reproche de nuevo.

—Ya te lo dije, no podía dejar su trabajo…

—Oh vamos Rolf, sabes que Susan puede tomarse el tiempo libre que desee. Ella es la jefaza de esa estúpida revista. Inventa una tonta excusa, y tú te la crees.

—No, por supuesto que no me la creo… ¿Piensas que no me molesta que no esté aquí?

—¡Oh cielos, por fin! Te conozco desde hace más de tres años y es la primera vez que dices algo coherente sobre tu Susan.

—No puedo obligarla a estar aquí, no se lleva bien con mi abuelo. Él dijo cosas que a ella le molestaron cuando estuvimos en Dorset —explicó Rolf con voz apagada.

—Probablemente se merecía lo que le dijo.

—¿Qué tienes contra Susan? Ella no te ha hecho nada, Luna.

—No te mereces, tú eres mejor que ella —afirmó clavando sus azules ojos en los castaños de él.

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso? No la conoces Luna, nunca te has molestado en tratar de acercarte a ella. Estás llena de prejuicios —sentenció apartando su mirada de la de ella y estirando una vez más el cuello.

—La conozco mejor de lo que piensas…

Rolf giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia Luna mirándola aturdido por las palabras que había escuchado. Iba a tratar de salir de dudas, cuando la voz del señor Lovegood lo interrumpió.

—¡Ya se ven los pasajeros atravesando la puerta! Vamos chicos, acerquémonos.

Luna se puso en pie y caminó tras su entusiasmado padre. Rolf se quedó quieto en el mismo lugar donde había mantenido aquella conversación con la joven. Luna lo había dejado tremendamente intrigado. Ella siempre había hablado sin tapujos sobre su animadversión por Susan sin importarle lo que él pudiese pensar, incluso si con ello conseguía ofenderlo, pero ahora, con aquellas palabras llenas de rencor… ¿Luna había tratado de decirle que conocía a Susan mucho antes de que él se la presentara como su novia? Y si eso era así, ¿porque nunca le dijo nada al respecto?

—¡Rolf! ¡Mi querido nieto!

El abrazo cariñoso de su abuelo logró hacerlo regresar a la realidad, dejando en pausa aquellos pensamientos que tanto le intrigaban. Luna no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa ante aquella escena tan tierna. Newton Artemis Fido Scamander, era un prestigioso zoólogo que había escrito varios libros sobre la importancia de conservar las especies, e incluso había participado en el descubrimiento de animales desconocidos. Se trataba de un hombre delgado y alto, muy parecido a Rolf, a pesar de la evidente diferencia de edad. Su porte era distinguido y curtido por la experiencia, sin embargo, en su semblante había algo que inspiraba confianza y dejaba entrever a una persona amable. A pesar de su avanzada edad no usaba gafas, al menos de forma rutinaria, pero sí se apoyaba sobre un bastón con una cabeza de elefante de marfil a modo de empuñadura; Luna supo desde el mismo momento en que cruzó la puerta de desembarque, que conseguiría llevarse bien con él.

—¿Qué tal la abuela? —preguntó Rolf una vez que logró deshacerse de los brazos de su abuelo.

—Ya sabes, querido, con sus achaques. Le cuesta dejar Dorset, ya no somos los de antes Rolf, estamos viejos y cansados, y preferimos quedarnos en casa. Yo quise viajar una vez mas, a veces lo hecho de menos —confesó el hombre mirando a su nieto con los ojos chispeantes.

—Hola, señor Scamander, mi nombre es Xenophilius Lovegood —se presentó de forma atropellada extendiendo torpemente la mano hacia el anciano; preso de la impaciencia y la emoción del momento, consiguiendo que Luna rodase los ojos de impotencia.

—Ah, sí, mi nieto me ha hablado de vosotros los Lovegood, y desde ya quiero agradeceros vuestra hospitalidad, pero no me gustaría ser una molestia para nadie…

—En absoluto, señor Scamander, es un verdadero placer alojarlo en mi humilde hogar hasta su regreso a Dorset, créame, me hace usted el hombre mas feliz de Londres.

—Créalo señor Scamander, puedo asegurarle que es así —Luna levantó las cejas para certificar con aquel gesto que no había duda de sus palabras.

—En ese caso, no tengo ninguna objeción de aceptar su amable invitación —añadió el abuelo de Rolf con una leve reverencia y mostrando una dulce sonrisa—. Desde este momento llámenme simplemente Newt, y dejémonos de absurdas formalidades.

El señor Lovegood, loco de contento, corrió a buscar un carrito para trasladar el equipaje del recién llegado.

—Tu padre tiene mucha vitalidad, muchacha —observó Newt sin dejar de mirar a Xenophilius.

—Discúlpelo, Señor Scamander…

—Newt, querida —le corrigió amablemente.

—Newt… es usted uno de sus ídolos, para él significa mucho este momento.

—Me alegra hacer feliz a alguien —le sonrió y giró sus ancianos ojos hacia su nieto que había estado mas callado de lo normal—. No te sientas culpable por nada Rolf, entiendo que quieras complacerla, el amor no atiende a razones, es ilógico, e injusto a veces…

—Abuelo…

—Estaré bien con los Lovegood, Xenophilius me cae bien y su hija parece una señorita encantadora e inteligente —comentó guiñándole un ojo a Luna. Luego volvió a mirar a Rolf y preguntó usando un tono mas serio— ¿Eres feliz, hijo?

Rolf torció el gesto mostrando sorpresa ante la pregunta que le había hecho su abuelo. Por supuesto que lo era, no había duda de ello…, o sí. Rolf miró de reojo a Luna, que de repente parecía algo incómoda con la situación que se había creado. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, y luego contestó lo mas sinceramente que pudo.

—Claro que sí, abuelo.

—Entonces, mi querido nieto, eres una persona que se conforma con muy poco.

Rolf frunció el ceño molesto con el comentario irónico de su abuelo, y su enfado se acrecentó después de comprobar como Luna luchaba a duras penas por sofocar una risa.

—Creo que ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar, abuelo —le reprendió mostrando dignidad, pero mirando de soslayo a Luna que estaba a punto de estallar de la risa.

—Oh, no te ofendas Rolf, no lo hice con ese propósito. Envidio a aquel que no espera mucho de la vida, sufre menos, y es más feliz, porque no anhela casi nada.

—¿Crees que ella es insuficiente para mí, y que me conformo simplemente? —Rolf parecía cada vez mas molesto con la actitud de su abuelo que no perdía la calma en ningún momento.

—Afirmo que no te merece, hijo. Tú eres mucho mejor que esa mujer, créeme.

Las palabras de su abuelo le hicieron recordar la conversación que había mantenido con Luna unos minutos antes. Era prácticamente la misma frase que ella le había dicho… ¿Acaso ellos veían, o sabían algo que él no alcanzaba a comprender? Decidió no continuar contestando a su abuelo para que así cesara en su empeño de desprestigiar a su novia. El rostro de satisfacción de Luna logró sacarlo de quicio por completo. Mostrando evidentes signos de mal humor, se alejó de ellos y fue junto al Xenophilius que esperaba pacientemente la recogida de las maletas de su famoso huésped. Newt observó pensativo a su nieto mientras se alejaba, dejó escapar un suave y resignado suspiro, y finalmente se giró hacia Luna que aun mantenía el rostro de complacencia que había desquiciado a Rolf.

—Sabes muchacha, mi intuición de viejo lobo me dice a gritos que tú y yo lograremos que mi nieto abra al fin, y de una vez por todas, los ojos con esa… mujer.

La sonrisa de deleite de Luna aumentó, y pasando su brazo por el del hombre, dijo jovialmente.

—Bienvenido a Londres, Newt.

Después de aquella noche lluviosa, el césped del campus estaba aun muy húmedo, e incluso las zonas que se encontraban bajo las sombras de los ilustres robles se hallaban inmersas en charcos de agua muy fría. Esa era la poderosa razón por la cual Victoire degustaba su emparedado matinal sentada en uno de los bancos, y no sobre el mullido y reconfortante césped de aquellos días soleados. A su lado, Iris se relajaba después de su estresante clase con el profesor Snape dando una capa de laca morada a sus uñas. En ese instante ambas se encontraban en silencio, cada una pensando en sus cosas y en la conversación que habían mantenido unos instantes antes, y que desde hacía bastantes días nunca era sobre Teddy. Ninguna de las dos hablaba del joven de cabello azul. Victoire aun seguía muy enfadada con él, e Iris conocía la existencia de aquel enojo así que evitaba nombrarlo para no incomodar a su amiga. En ocasiones se habían cruzado con Teddy por los pasillos, la joven Weasley pasaba olímpicamente del muchacho, pero Iris se acercaba a él, cruzaba un par de palabras y luego se despedían. Ella regresaba junto a Victoire, y él las seguía con la mirada hasta que se perdían en algún rincón de la universidad.  
Siempre había sido un joven solitario. Tenía amigos, sí, pero no lo suficientemente buenos como para que su vida no trascurriese con normalidad si éstos algún día se marchasen de su lado. Ella era la única que se había ganado día tras días, y con el cariño y la paciencia suficientes, el título de Mejor amiga de Teddy Lupin. Iris sabía qué decir, y qué no decir en el momento justo; y ahora incluso ella, que siempre había estado junto a él, le daba —eso sí, de forma muy diplomática— la espalda, mostrándole de esa forma su disconformidad en su forma de actuar con Victoire. La soledad nunca le había molestado, se acostumbró a ella siendo demasiado joven, pero de un tiempo acá sentía aquella soledad como un gran lastre. Su abuela cada vez era más anciana, más sorda y más quejumbrosa, y él se pasaba casi todo el día metido en su dormitorio, estudiando, y soñando con el momento en que acabaría la universidad y se marcharía de Londres, a recorrer el mundo. Vivir en una ciudad hoy, en otra mañana, disfrutar de cada uno de los rincones de este planeta, seguir el sonido de la tierra desde su palpitante corazón de lava. La geología era su pasión, y se veía dentro de unos años viviéndola y disfrutándola en todos los sentidos, y no metido entre las cuatro paredes de un aula impartiendo clases a jóvenes con la cabeza y los pies más cerca de las nubes que de la tierra. Pero para poder cumplir su sueño aun le faltaba mucho tiempo, y nunca dejaría a su abuela sola para hacerlos realidad. Ella lo había cuidado como a un hijo, y ahora era la anciana la que lo necesitaba. Así que por esa razón tenía muy claro que sus sueños tendrían que esperar al momento en que su querida abuela se decidiese a dejar este mundo, y reunirse así con su marido, su hija y su yerno, allá donde estos estén. Hasta ese triste instante, Teddy jamás se separaría de ella.  
Dobló la esquina de la calle que conducía a su casa, la mañana había sido larga y muy pesada. Las clases a las que había asistido aquel día no le habían resultado muy interesantes y se aburrió sobremanera en ellas. Para colmo de males, se había tropezado demasiadas veces con Victoire por los pasillos, y le partía el corazón la forma rencorosa en la que ella lo miraba desde la accidentada conversación que tuvieron en el jardín de campus. Nunca había sido un chico sutil, siempre hablaba de forma franca con las personas que le importaban, y tal vez con ella fue demasiado directo. En aquel momento le pareció una buena idea desahogarse, que Victoire supiese lo que sentía y lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero la reacción de ella fue tan dramática que supo en aquel mismo instante lo enorme que había sido su metedura de pata. Aquella jovencita rubia se había metido en su cabeza más de lo que él mismo habría podido imaginar, y ahora no sabía de qué forma sacarla de allí. Cada día era más difícil verla pasear por el campus acompañada siempre de Iris, dejando que su larga y lisa cabellera dorada se agitase con la brisa otoñal, entrecerrando los ojos cuando sonreía, o simplemente mostrando un semblante taciturno. Teddy había aprendido a descifrar aquella expresión de su rostro a base de minutos observándola desde algún rincón de la facultad, él sabía que ese gesto apesadumbrado se debía a la añoranza que tal vez sentía por su lejana familia. Porque él, a pesar de no poder recordar la sensación de la calidez de los brazos de una madre o lo reconfortante de las palabras y consejos de un padre, también sentía esa añoranza. Su familia aun estaba más lejos que la de Victoire, y la soledad era más evidente hoy que nunca.  
Durante un instante pensó que había perdido las llaves porque revolvió de forma nerviosa por los bolsillos de sus tejanos y no logró encontrarlas, hasta que recordó que las había metido en su mochila. Abrió lentamente, sin ganas de entrar en la casa y volver a encerrarse en su habitación, cuando de repente, un escalofrío recorrió su joven cuerpo. Teddy tragó saliva con dificultad, súbitamente tuvo un mal presentimiento, y exclamó:

—Abuela... ¿Estás ahí?

No hubo respuesta, pero aquello no debía ser motivo de alarma puesto que la anciana había perdido ya mucha de su capacidad auditiva. Teddy dejó la mochila en el suelo, y tras cerrar la puerta, insistió de nuevo, elevando la voz.

—¡Abuela!

Nada; Teddy obtuvo el mismo resultado que la vez primera. Comenzó a notar como su corazón latía con más intensidad mientras avanzaba hacia el pasillo acelerando el paso. Pronto se encontró en el salón, con la mirada clavada en el sillón donde su abuela solía pasar horas mirando el televisor, o enfrascada en alguno de sus libros viejos y antiguos. Teddy Lupin cerró los ojos al sentir una profunda punzada en el pecho de dolor. Un dolor que nunca había experimentado. Se acercó al cuerpo de la anciana, que se dejaba caer en toda su extensión en aquel sillón, con la cabeza flexionada hacia uno de sus hombros, aun sostenía abierto en las manos un libro que tenía las puntas amarilleadas por el paso del tiempo. El muchacho hincó sus rodillas en el suelo, y acomodó la cabeza sobre el pecho de su abuela. Ya no latía su viejo corazón, se había detenido para siempre. Sintió como sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, y el dolor en su interior se hacía insoportable mientras deslizaba la cabeza desde el pecho hasta el regazo de la anciana; y allí se quedó, sentado en el suelo, abrazando a la que fue mucho mas que una simple abuela durante toda su vida. Y supo entonces, que eran los brazos cálidos y las palabras sabias de aquella mujer, los únicos que habían regido su vida, los que habían logrado convertirlo en un hombre; igual que lo hubiese hecho un padre, igual que una madre.

* * *

**Ante todo pediros disculpas a todos, hayais mandado rr o no por el retraso de este capítulo. Pequeños pero muy molestos problemas de salud me impidieron publicarlo antes.**

**Gracias por la paciencia demostrada capítulo tras capítulo...**

**Contesto rr que no respondí por mp:**

**Alejandra: **Hola, me alegra mucho que te gustase el cap anterior. Tienes razón ya hay algo entre Ron y Hermione... Gracias por tu nuevo rr, y por seguir esta historia... besos...

**FranzPink: **Hola, ante todo gracias a ti por esperar a que pueda publicar. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y vaya! también que te animes a leer mi experimento dramione jejej! besazos..**.**

**nahima-chan:** Hola, no te preocupes por los reviews pasados, lo importante para mí es que sigas esta historia y si de paso te gusta pues mejor que mejor ;) Gracias, besos.

**Y eso es todo, como siempre digo no sé exactamente cuando podré publicar, pero si de mí depende espero poder hacerlo antes de Halloween...**

**Gracias!  
**

**Besoteeeeees!**

**María.**


	15. La incauta enfermera

**15. La incauta enfermera**

Invadida por la rabia y la frustración de no haber podido hablar con Cormac, Hermione subió nuevamente a su coche para dirigirse a GAC. Ahora tendría que decirle a Ron que todo continuaba igual, jamás había sentido tanto rencor por su novio como en ese momento.  
Cuando sus dos pies volvieron a pisar el segundo piso del edificio, Hermione se sentía completamente abatida. Pasó por delante del despacho de Ginny como un fantasma, arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha. La pelirroja no pudo evitar verla, y de inmediato supo que algo no había ido nada bien con Cormac. Resopló, y se puso en pie decidida a averiguar qué era lo que mantenía a su amiga en aquel estado.

—No estoy para nadie, Parv —musitó Hermione, mientras miraba a Lavender, que se encontraba junto a su secretaria y que portaba una bandeja con una humeante taza de café —Llévatelo, no me apetece beber café hoy.

Entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta con un golpe sordo. Parvati miró a Lavender, que estaba muy desconcertada, y susurró.

—Aquí está pasando algo grave, Lav. Si supieses lo que vi hace unas horas.

Lavender depositó la bandeja con premura sobre el escritorio de su amiga, y le sonrió con malicia animándola a continuar hablando. No tuvo que rogarle demasiado porque Parvati prosiguió de buen agrado con el chisme.

—Esta mañana sorprendí a la jefa con Ron en el despacho, a punto de besarse.

—¡¿Ron y Hermione? ¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó la camarera llevándose una mano a la boca sorprendida.

—¡Chsss! Baja la voz, ¿quieres que todos se enteren? —le reprendió mirando convulsivamente de un lado a otro para asegurarse que nadie que pasase por allí, se hubiese percatado de lo que su indiscreta amiga, había expresado.

—Disculpa —dijo Lavender moderando considerablemente su tono de voz—, pero es muy poco creíble lo que me cuentas. Ron, el camarero y Hermione la jefaza, ¿estás segura?

—Bueno, segura, segura, no. Pero estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, y puedo afirmarte que yo no me acercaría así a un hombre si no es para besarlo.

—Tal vez a Ron se le metió una basurita en el ojo y Hermione trató de…

Lavender no continuó la frase porque ni ella misma creía que eso hubiese pasado, y la versión de Parvati cobró mas fuerza aun. Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y ambas estallaron en una molesta y aguda risita, que solo se vio interrumpida por la presencia de Ginny, que caminaba con paso decidido hacia ellas. Lavender se puso tiesa como un palo de escoba, recogió la bandeja de café, y tras guiñarle un ojo a Parvati, puso rumbo a la cafetería. Al pasar junto a Ginny, ambas mujeres se saludaron alegremente y luego se perdió tras las puertas metálicas del ascensor. La pelirroja llegó hasta la mesa de Parvati que aun mantenía una incontrolada sonrisa en el rostro, fruto de la reciente conversación con su amiga.

—¿Hermione está dentro? —inquirió Ginny señalando la puerta cerrada del despacho.

—En efecto, señorita Weasley, pero me pidió que no dejase entrar a nadie —respondió la joven secretaria con mucha solemnidad.

Ginny arqueó ambas cejas de forma burlona.

—Yo no soy, _nadie_.

Y pasando por alto lo que había dicho Parvati, abrió la puerta del despacho de su amiga y entró.

La encontró sentada, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirando hacia ningún punto en concreto. Ginny carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia, pero no consiguió que la mirada ausente de su amiga se posase en ella. Sin embargo, Hermione masculló con voz grave:

—Parvati tiene los días contados en esta empresa.

Ginny sonrió y se apresuró a explicar.

—No la culpes, me impidió el paso pero tengo un grave defecto de familia; soy muy terca.

Con aquella frase, la pelirroja logró al fin captar la atención de Hermione. Ginny pudo comprobar que la joven estaba muy pálida y su rostro parecía no mostrar ninguna emoción.

—Es fácil deducir por tu cara, que la conversación con Cormac no ha sido muy agradable.

—No ha habido ninguna conversación —expuso Hermione con un gesto de dolor.

—¿Te has echado para atrás?

—No. Simplemente cuando llegue a casa había una nota sobre la mesa de la cocina en la que Cormac me informaba de uno de sus repentinos viajes… —volvió a mirar hacia ningún lado y murmuró—. Precisamente ahora.

Ginny parecía desconcertada, a pesar de lo que lo que Hermione había hecho a espaldas de Cormac no le parecía muy bien. Y a nadie más que a ella le molestaba las infidelidades, pero también debía reconocer que el novio de Hermione nunca fue santo de su devoción, y que el hecho de que su amiga terminase su relación con él —ya fuese por Ron, o no— era la decisión más sensata que jamás hubiese tomado. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz apagada de Hermione.

—Tu hermano no querrá acercarse a mí hasta que Cormac desaparezca de mi vida…

—Los viajes de Cormac no son muy largos, Hermione, tendrás que esper…

—¡No puedo!, es mas, no quiero esperar a que Cormac se decida a regresar y me de la oportunidad de mandarlo al diablo —exclamó poniéndose en pie y dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa con ambas palmas de las manos.

Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. Nunca había visto a Hermione tan fuera de sí. Trató de encontrar las palabras justas para hacer regresar a la Hermione juiciosa.

—Llamarlo por teléfono no es una opción muy valiente, tratándose del tema que nos ocupa pero, si tanto te urge…

—Ya lo hice —le interrumpió Hermione caminando sin control por la habitación gesticulando de forma exagerada con los brazos—, pero tenía el móvil desconectado. —De repente se quedó quieta, y tras permanecer en silencio un par de segundos, añadió en voz baja, como si únicamente ella estuviese en la habitación— Su enfermera debe saber adonde fue.

Y sin pedirle opinión a Ginny, Hermione agarró el teléfono y descolgándolo marcó un número.  
Durante un buen rato, habló con la enfermera que trabajaba con su novio. Ésta, un poco extrañada de que Hermione no conociese el paradero de Doctor Maclaggen, le informó que el joven no se encontraba en ningún congreso médico —hacía mas de dos meses que no había acudido a ninguno— y que, al igual que tantas otra veces, había viajado a Liverpool, por motivos personales. Hermione trató de no mostrar sorpresa ante todo lo que le explicaba la enfermera y tras inventar una tonta excusa de cómo no estaba en posesión de la dirección y el teléfono del lugar donde se alojaba su novio, consiguió con astucia sacarle la información deseada a la incauta empleada. Se despidió amablemente y luego colgó.

Ginny pudo comprobar, con una simple mirada al rostro de su amiga y tras tratar de hilar un poco la conversación que había presenciado, que Hermione se encontraba completamente aturdida por todo lo que estaba comprobando.

—Cormac me ha estado mintiendo… ¡Dos meses, Ginny! Hace dos meses que no va a ningún estúpido congreso… ¿Dónde va entonces?

Ginny se encogió de hombros pero todo aquello le olía a pura chamusquina. Notó como el rostro de Hermione cambiaba de color, de un blanco casi impoluto a un rojo tan intenso como el cabello de su hermano.

—Tengo que llamar ahora mismo a esta dirección— exclamó Hermione sujetando el trozo de folio donde había apuntado todo la información que la enfermera de Cormac le había dado.

Con una mezcla de rabia y alivio al pensar que no solo ella era capaz de mentir en aquella relación, Hermione descolgó temblorosa el teléfono y marcó con rapidez aquel número desconocido. Sin embargo, no pudo averiguar quién contestaría al otro lado porque tuvo que colgar de inmediato, ya que nuevamente alguien muy inesperado irrumpió en su oficina.

—Buenos días, Granger —saludó Draco arrastrando la voz como siempre.

Justamente pisándole los talones entró Parvati con el rostro muy rojo y levemente perlado de sudor. Tragó saliva cuando Hermione le dedicó una mirada de resentimiento.

—No pude hacer nada para evitarlo… —se excusó bajando sus oscuros ojos al suelo.

—Está bien, Parv, retírate.

La secretaria hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza asintiendo y luego se marchó cerrando la puerta suavemente.  
Hermione se centró entonces en el joven rubio y de ojos grises que la miraba con desprecio desde el centro de la oficina. Draco conseguía que le entrasen náuseas cada vez que su presencia estaba cerca de ella, pero en esta ocasión esa sensación se había aumentado a mas del doble, porque ahora no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuese arreglar su situación con Cormac, y las quejas o los ataques de Draco era lo que menos le apetecían en aquel instante.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —inquirió de malos humos.

—Tu pelirrojo.

Hermione dejó ver en su rostro una mueca de recelo, ¿acaso Draco era capaz de leer el pensamiento?

—¿Qué ocurre con Ron?

Hasta que Ginny no formuló aquella pregunta, Draco no se había percatado de que la pelirroja también compartía el mismo espacio que ellos. El rubio le dedicó una mirada de desdén y se giró hacia Hermione para contestarle a ella la pregunta que Ginny había hecho.

—Dile que mantenga las distancias con Astoria, esto es un trabajo no una discoteca donde ligar.

—¡Ron no trata de enamorar a Astoria! —vociferó Hermione considerando que la petición de Draco era lo que faltaba para que su vaso de la paciencia se llenase por completo.

—¿Ah no? Pues no es lo que yo percibo cada vez que voy a una de vuestras estúpidas sesiones de fotos.

—En el caso de que fuese cierto lo que dices Malfoy, ¿qué tendría de malo que mi hermano y Astoria se enamorasen?

Un par de ojos castaños y otro par grises se clavaron en la joven pelirroja como si se tratasen de cuchillos. Hermione abrió la boca para replicar a su amiga pero Draco fue más rápido que ella, confirmándole a Ginny sus sospechas.

—Ese idiota no es hombre para Astoria.

—Sabía que era por tu prejuicio absurdo hacia las personas que no son de tu clase, Malfoy. Mi hermano es hombre para Astoria y para cualquier mujer que se precie. Pero Hermione tiene razón, no creo que Ron esté interesado en tu protegida —miró a Hermione de soslayo y le sonrió para demostrarle que estaba de su parte.

—De todas formas quiero que se ciña a lo profesional, no me gustan esas risitas de complicidad, y mucho menos como Astoria lo defiende —comentó Draco con rabia.

—Entonces deberías pedirle explicaciones a tu chica…

—No es mi chica, Granger —atajó.

Hermione no hizo caso a la aclaración de su rubio enemigo y prosiguió.

—Yo tengo una percepción distinta de las cosas y creo que es ella la que busca un contacto mas, íntimo, digámoslo así, con Ron.

Draco entrecerró sus grises ojos mientras elevaba el labio superior con desaire, notando como el corazón le golpeaba con ira el pecho.

—Astoria no necesita ir detrás de ningún don nadie…

Ginny se puso en pie furiosa, no iba a consentir que siguiera menospreciando a su hermano.

—¿Cuál es tu razón verdadera en todo esto, Malfoy? ¿Acaso estás celoso? —le escupió, acercándose a él mas de lo permitido dedicándole una mirada desafiante.

Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás, resopló despectivamente con la nariz y el labio elevado le tembló un poco. Hermione se unió al ataque de su amiga.

—Eso no lo había pensado, Malfoy, pero tu interés es demasiado sospechoso.

—Teníais que ser mujeres —dijo con una nota de desprecio en su arrastrada voz—. Siempre pensáis que el interés que un hombre puede mostrar por una mujer se debe a algo romántico. Son negocios Granger, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. El amor y los negocios no deben mezclarse.

No obstante las palabras de Draco no pareció convencer a ninguna de las dos jóvenes con las que hablaba. Con todo, ambas no tuvieron su derecho a replica puesto que la puerta del despacho se abrió repentinamente y Rolf entró apresurado.

—Luna necesita que vayáis al estudio, ahora mismo.

—¿Quién se cree Lovegood para dar órdenes?— inquirió Draco ocultando lo agradecido que se encontraba por la espontanea llegada del fotógrafo.

—Ella también cumple ordenes, no imagináis quien está en el estudio —tomó aire mientras los demás lo miraban confundidos y aguantando la respiración por la intriga. Rolf, expulsó el aire y añadió—. Ludo Bagman.

—¡Bagman! —exclamaron Ginny y Draco al unísono.

—¡Mierda!

Todos se giraron para mirar atónitos a Hermione que era la que había lanzado aquella palabra mal sonante. La joven miró su reloj de pulsera que marcaban las doce ya pasadas del medio día, trató de recobrar la compostura, pero le resultaba tan inoportuna la visita de Ludo. Contempló con desesperación el teléfono que no había llegado a descolgar para localizar a Cormac, y entornó los ojos a la vez que soltaba un enorme y resignado resoplido, sabiendo que sus deseos tendrían que esperar una vez más.

—Muy bien, veamos que mosca le ha picado ahora.

Iris cruzó el campus a toda prisa, y localizó a Victoire cuando ésta salía de su última clase de aquel día. Llegó hasta ella haciéndose hueco sin delicadeza entre los estudiantes que abandonaban el edificio principal, la pequeña Weasley se asustó a ver a su amiga. Iris, había faltado a la última clase, respiraba con dificultad y tenía los ojos llorosos.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —inquirió pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras alejaba a la chica del barullo de gente.

—No soy yo… es… es Teddy… ¡Es horrible!

Victoire abrió los ojos de par en par y decenas de horribles posibilidades de que algo espantoso le hubiese ocurrido al muchacho, cruzaron su mente como un relámpago. Pero nunca imaginó lo realmente sucedido.

—Mis padres me han llamado, por eso no acudí a esta materia. Están junto a Teddy, su abuela ha muerto, y yo me voy para su casa ahora mismo, solo quería avisarte de ello.

Fue tan fuerte la impresión que tuvo al escuchar lo que Iris le relataba, que sus notas resbalaron de sus manos y se cubrió la boca horrorizada.

—Debe estar desesperado, Andrómeda es lo único real que le quedaba. La anciana tiene dos hermanas, pero hace años que no mantienen relación, por lo visto el viejo señor Black la repudió, o algo así. Teddy está solo en el mundo —explicó Iris atropelladamente notando como la boca se le quedaba seca de la angustia.

Victoire advirtió como de repente todo aquel resentimiento que había sentido por Teddy durante las últimas semanas, se esfumaba de un plumazo ante la desagradable noticia, y le entraron unas ganas desesperadas de estar junto a él.

—Quiero ir contigo —afirmó con decisión.

Su amiga esbozó una leve sonrisa y sus verdes ojos chispearon agradecida.

—Estaba segura que me acompañarías. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

Victoire asintió nerviosa y tras recoger sus notas desperdigadas por el suelo, siguió a Iris hasta la boca del metro.

Aquel viaje se hizo eterno para ambas, por ello se sintieron aliviadas cuando llegaron a la última parada de su destino, y salieron del subsuelo hacia el exterior. Una vez allí, Victoire llamó a tía Ginny para que no se preocupase por ella y le explicó torpemente lo sucedido, mientras se encaminaba hacia el hogar de Teddy siguiéndole los talones a Iris.  
Solo tuvieron que caminar un par de calles desde el metro y pronto se encontraron frente a la casa, situada justo al lado de la de Iris. La muchacha golpeó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos y el rostro de la Señora Walkoswki, muy acongojado, se asomó por ella.

—Ya estoy aquí, mamá. Victoire quiso venir también para acompañar a Teddy.

—Muy bien, pasad —la madre de Iris se apartó un poco y las dos muchachas entraron en la casa—. Los médicos ya han estado aquí y han certificado su muerte, ahora Teddy está reunido en el salón con los de la funeraria, preparándolo todo para el duelo, será mejor que esperemos en la cocina mientras tanto.

Victoire comenzó a sentirse mal. La casa estaba en semipenumbras y se respiraba un ambiente de tristeza que empezó a oprimirle el corazón. De repente se acordó de la Madriguera y del día en que tío Fred murió, era la misma sensación de claustrofobia. Recordó como lloraba abuela Molly y tío Ron, y tía Ginny. Como su madre consolaba a su padre mientras que el tío George permanecía mudo en un rincón, a oscuras, con el rostro y los ojos secos, pero sin apartarlos del féretro de su hermano gemelo. Fueron momentos muy angustiosos y ella tuvo que salir corriendo al jardín para poder respirar. No era fácil para una niña de catorce años haber vivido algo tan horrible como la perdida de un ser tan querido.

—Siéntate, Vic —la voz susurrante de Iris la apartó de la terrible escena que estaba rememorando.

—Estoy mejor de pie, gracias —afirmó inquieta.

El Señor Walkoswki entró en la cocina con la cabeza gacha y cuando vio a su hija le sonrió levemente, y dijo con voz apenada.

—Está todo listo, en breve ya todo el mundo sabrá lo de…, en fin, creo que comenzaran a llegar los vecinos y tal vez algún familiar para dar el ultimo adiós a Andrómeda, y mostrar su apoyo y afecto a Ted.

—¿Podemos verlo ya? —preguntó Iris poniéndose en pie ansiosa.

—Claro que sí querida, le haréis mucho bien.

La joven agarró a Victoire de un brazo y juntas anduvieron presurosas hacia el salón donde debía hallarse el muchacho. Detrás de ellas, los Walkoswki caminaron un poco más lentos, hacia el mismo lugar adonde se dirigían las muchachas.  
Nada mas entrar en aquella estancia desconocida para ella, Victoire sintió un repelús que le hizo temblar todo el cuerpo. En una silla, frente a un féretro de madera noble, se encontraba sentado Teddy, cabizbajo dejando que su cabello azul —ya casi desteñido— le cubriese el rostro, y con ambas manos descansando sobre el regazo. La pequeña Weasley pudo comprobar que el muchacho lloraba puesto que una lágrima resbaló hasta el dorso de su mano y él, en un acto reflejo, la secó con la otra. Victoire notó como el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver a aquel chico tan joven, alto y tenaz, completamente vulnerable ante una situación que de seguro le sobrepasaba.  
Iris fue la primera en acercarse a él y tímidamente le tocó en el hombro. Victoire sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho cuando pudo ver al fin el rostro desconsolado de Teddy. Tenía los ojos y la nariz enrojecidos, la piel tan pálida como la leche, y unas horribles ojeras causadas por el sufrimiento que ensombrecían sus hermosos ojos castaños. Cuando Teddy vio a Iris se puso en pie precipitadamente y se abrazó con fuerza a ella. Ambos lloraron amargamente. Victoire sentía un nudo horrible en la garganta y sus ojos dejaron escapar también algunas lágrimas de emoción.

—Sabes que no estás solo ¿verdad? —susurró Iris a Teddy una vez que ambos rompieron el doloroso abrazo.

El joven asintió levemente con la cabeza y fue entonces en el momento en que volvió a dejarla erguida cuando, por encima del hombro de su amiga, pudo ver a la pequeña Weasley. La muchacha percibió como una sombra de desconcierto cruzaba el rostro de Teddy, y tuvo miedo de acercarse a él. No sabía cual podría ser su reacción y se mantuvo quieta, con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho. Iris fue de nuevo providencial para romper el duro y denso hielo que había entre ellos.

—Victoire no dudó un instante en acompañarme nada mas se enteró de la triste noticia.

Y con un leve movimiento se apartó de él, pasó junto a su amiga dándole unos golpecitos de ánimo en el hombro, y luego caminó hasta donde se encontraban sus padres, que ya daban la bienvenida a uno de los vecinos que había escuchado lo sucedido y se personaba para dar el pésame al muchacho.  
Victoire se aclaró la voz, carraspeando suavemente, y dio un paso hacia Teddy que parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—En realidad —confesó tímidamente—, no sé que decir para que te sientas mejor.

Teddy exhaló un suspiro de pesar y se acercó a ella. De repente Victoire sintió como un par de brazos jóvenes y fuertes la rodeaban con firmeza, y las lágrimas del muchacho mojaban su mejilla. A pesar de lo desesperado y triste de la situación, la pequeña Weasley percibió un extraño regocijo dentro de su pecho y un divertido cosquilleo en su estómago. Dejándose llevar, cerró los ojos y puso las palmas de las manos sobre la espalda de Teddy, y así, sintiéndose ambos reconfortados por los brazos del otro, se mantuvieron unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Teddy fue el primero en separar su cuerpo del de ella y tomándola de una mano, dijo con voz muy débil y entrecortada.

—Estás aquí… para mí es suficiente.

Le sonrió levemente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sin soltarle la mano, Teddy volvió a sentarse porque notaba como perdía el equilibrio, y Victoire lo hizo junto a él. La muchacha pudo sentir que el joven temblaba y apretó con fuerza la mano de Teddy para hacerle saber que se quedaría a su lado todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Ginny se quedó un poco mas rezagada, la llamada de Victoire la había dejado muy preocupada. Draco, Hermione y Rolf ya debían estar en el estudio junto a Bagman. Anduvo pensativa por el pasillo, siempre se mostraba demasiado afectada cuando escuchaba que alguien cercano dejaba este mundo para siempre; la inesperada muerte de su hermano la había marcado irremediablemente.  
Sumida en sus pensamientos se encontraba cuando notó como alguien la agarraba por un brazo y tiraba de ella hacia dentro de uno de los despachos.

—¡Maldita sea, Harry! Me asustaste —exclamó mientras su exmarido la aprisionaba contra la pared.

—¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó Harry dándole pequeños besos en el cuello que ella recibía muy gustosa.

—En Fred…

Harry dejó de besarla y la miró preocupado.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—No, una llamada de Vic me ha hecho pensar en él… vamos, sigue con lo que estabas haciendo.

Harry sonrió mientras atrapaba con sus labios los de su exmujer y ambos se perdían en un apasionado beso.  
El ruido sordo de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo único que logró que ambos se apartasen el uno del otro. Pudieron ver como Dean Thomas los miraba con el ceño fruncido y la mano aun en el picaporte.

—Os están esperando en el estudio —advirtió con voz seca.

Ginny notó como el calor se instalaba en sus mejillas. Era una situación muy embarazosa, Harry también estaba rojo pero no de vergüenza, sino de rabia.

—No es tu despacho, ni el de Ginny, es el mío y deberías haber llamado antes de entrar —le increpó.

Dean no respondió a la provocación de Harry, simplemente le dedicó una mirada desafiante y luego se fue, dejando entreabierta la puerta.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?

Ginny acarició el cabello desordenado de Harry consiguiendo templar los malos humos del joven, que añadió.

—Tendremos que dejar lo que estábamos haciendo para otro momento… ¿Qué tal esta noche, en mi casa?

—No sé, Harry. Ron… Ron es un desastre y no puedo contar con él para que cuide de James, y Vic está en casa de un amigo, su abuela murió y ella quiere acompañarlo.

—Pues trae a James —sugirió Harry frunciendo el ceño.

Ginny suspiró y volvió a unir sus labios a los de él durante un instante.

—¿Por qué no vienes tú a casa? Así, si James se duerme…

Harry sonrió entendiendo perfectamente a su exmujer y enarcando las cejas burlonamente asintió con energía.

—Estaré allí puntual, como un reloj suizo.

La pelirroja rió mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el pecho con burla y salía del despacho, notando como él la seguía hacia el estudio.

El lugar del trabajo de Luna estaba abarrotado de gente. Ludo Bagman se encontraba en el centro, flanqueado por Hermione, Draco y Luna. En un rincón, Rolf charlaba animadamente con Ron y Astoria. La joven parecía estar fuera de la conversación que mantenían los dos hombres, porque toda su atención se centraba en el rubio de ojos grises y rostro afilado que asentía de vez en cuando a lo que el señor Bagman argumentaba. Desde lo ocurrido aquella mañana, Astoria y Draco no habían vuelto a intercambiar ninguna palabra. Ella sentía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, se había dejado llevar por un impulso incontrolado y ahora ya era tarde para lamentarse. Malfoy sabía la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, y parecía que todo le daba igual. Tal vez era mejor que lo supiese de una vez por todas, había pensado la muchacha en varias ocasiones, así ahora ella sabría realmente si seguir con aquel sentimiento era algo estúpido o merecía la pena. Pero Draco evitaba mirarla, trataba de no toparse con ella, y eso le estaba produciendo mucho daño. Una espontanea carcajada de Ron, la hizo regresar al estudio y a la conversación de sus compañeros. En realidad hablaban del abuelo de Rolf, y de lo feliz que se sintió el padre de Luna con su llegada esa misma mañana y el hecho de que se hospedase en su casa. El anciano una vez que se hubo instalado parecía también que se encontraba muy a gusto en aquel lugar.  
Harry y Ginny irrumpieron en el estudio, aunque nadie se percató de ello porque todos andaban en sus cosas. Únicamente Dean, tomando notas desde uno de los escritorios enfrascado en unos informes junto a Cho y a Neville, los vio llegar, rodó los ojos y continuó con su quehacer.  
Muy cerca de ellos, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson no le quitaban el ojo de encima al corrillo que se había formado en el centro de la habitación, y en el que Bagman, sin ninguna duda, era la pieza principal.  
Hermione trataba de concentrarse todo lo posible en dar las explicaciones pertinentes de cómo iba el proyecto a Ludo, pero había dos cosas que lograban embarullarla: Una, la cercanía y la complicidad que Ron y Astoria mostraban en cada momento, por un momento pensó en las palabras de Draco, pero decidió no castigarse y las desechó. La segunda cosa que la mantenía completamente distraída era la conversación que había tenido minutos antes con la enfermera de Cormac. Le urgía saber que se traía su novio entre manos, e intuía que aquella llamada que no había realizado aun, la iba a sacar de dudas. Por ello, no veía el momento en que Ludo Bagman abandonase GAC, sin embargo el hombre no parecía tener demasiada prisa en hacerlo. Paseó por el estudio, revisó las últimas fotos tomadas por Rolf y por Zabini. Admiró el trabajo bien hecho de ambos hombres, y elogió a Luna con mucho énfasis. Saludó de forma reiterada a Astoria y a Ron, orgulloso de sí mismo por tan acertada elección de los protagonistas de su campaña, y terminó su visita felicitando y alabando su profesionalidad a Hermione y a Draco. Un par de horas mas tarde, Ludo Bagman se subía en su mercedes de lujo y se marchaba de Westminster.  
Todos corrieron en tropel hacia la cantina de Madam Rosmerta, eran más de las dos y media de la tarde y estaban hambrientos. Cuando Lavender los vio llegar, resopló fastidiada, aquel era un día especial para ella y pensaba pedirle la tarde libre a Rosmerta. Miró de soslayo a su esposo y se encogió de hombros. Seamus, intuyendo que su velada romántica con Lavender para celebrar su aniversario tendría que esperar unas horas mas, se acercó a ella, le dio un suave beso en los labios, y dijo con voz aterciopelada.

—Me quedaré arriba, terminando unos asuntos. Llámame cuando hayas terminado.

Lavender asintió y observó como su marido se marchaba del lugar, mientras de fondo, oía a Madam Rosmerta llamándola a voces para que comenzara a tomar notas de los pedidos de las mesas.  
La cantina se había dividido claramente en dos bandos. De un lado, Luna, Rolf, Dean, Neville y Cho se habían sentado juntos a almorzar. Cerca de ellos, en una mesa para dos, Harry y Ginny compartían algo más que una comida. En la barra, Ron observaba a Lavender correr de un lado a otro y se moría de ganas por echarle una mano, pero sabía que eso molestaría a Hermione, sobre todo si Malfoy estaba presente. En otro lado del local, Blaise, Pansy, Astoria y Draco compartían mesa. Los dos primeros charlaban con Malfoy sobre la visita de Bagman. La modelo por el contrario, permanecía callada y el guiso de Madam Rosmerta se enfriaba en su plato sin que se decidiese a probarlo. Tenía el estómago cerrado, Draco estaba demasiado cerca de ella, y sin embargo, jamás lo había sentido tan lejano. Resopló frustrada, ¿es que acaso ese hombre estaba hecho de hielo? Chasqueó la lengua, sintiendo unas ganas enormes de levantarse y marcharse de su lado. No podía más y se decidió a hacerlo, pero en ese instante la cuchara con la que había jugueteado todo el tiempo, se resbaló de entre sus dedos y se estampó contra el suelo. El ruido llamó la atención de Draco que se giró hacia la joven, siendo esa la primera vez que sus grises ojos se encontraban con los de ella desde aquella inesperada confesión. Astoria se quedó paralizada; Draco, por su parte, se agachó para recoger el utensilio del suelo.

—Será mejor que le pidas una limpia a Rosmerta —le recomendó extendiendo hacia ella la cuchara que había caído.

—Gracias —dijo la joven con apenas un hilo de voz.

Astoria alargó su mano para coger la cuchara, y en ese instante sus dedos tocaron levemente la fría piel de Draco. Una extraña sacudida golpeó los cuerpos de ambos. El joven carraspeó tratando nuevamente de hacer como si ella no estuviese. Astoria exhaló un agónico suspiro y se puso en pie, dejando caer bruscamente la cuchara sobre el plato del guiso, salpicando de salsa el mantel.

—Estaré en el estudio —espetó, y se marchó.

Tan contrariada iba que apenas levantaba la vista del suelo, y por eso no pudo evitar chocar de bruces contra Hermione, que recién entraba en la cantina después de haber despedido a Bagman. Se disculpó torpemente y continuó con su deseo de desaparecer cuanto antes de la presencia de Draco. El rubio, a pesar de saber que él era el motivo por el cual Astoria se sentía tan indispuesta, no hizo nada para mejorar las cosas. Al ver a Hermione pasar por su lado, intercambió con ella una mirada de profundo rencor y siguió como si nada, enfrascado en la conversación que mantenía con sus esbirros.  
La joven llegó hasta la barra tomando asiento en un taburete alto junto a Ron. Se sonrieron con discreta complicidad, y ella pidió a Lavender que le sirviese lo mismo que tomaba el pelirrojo.

—Traté de hablar con Cormac, pero el muy… oportuno, se ha marchado de viaje —comentó cuando vio como la camarera se alejaba de ellos.

—¿Cuándo regresa?

—No lo sé, me dejó una nota, pero no decía donde estaba, ni cuando volvería —contestó con apatía—. Lo siento Ron.

El pelirrojo clavó su mirada azul en la joven que parecía muy abatida y cansada. Quiso pasar su brazo por los hombros de Hermione y dejar que su cabeza reposase contra su pecho, pero no era justo para ella, puesto que aun nadie sabía lo que había entre ellos y no deseaba dejarla en mal lugar. Así que simplemente le acarició el dorso de la mano suavemente con discreción y cautela, y dijo con voz conciliadora.

—¿Sabes que es lo único que lamentaría de todo esto? —Hermione negó débilmente con la cabeza mientras su rostro mostraba la sonrisa de complacencia que le producía el roce de la piel de Ron sobre la suya. El pelirrojo continuó hablando—: Que logre convencerte y te quedes a su lado.

—Eso no va a suceder…

—Ya oí eso una vez —sentenció Ron sin variar el tono de su voz.

—Lo sé, pero yo no soy ninguna estúpida para dejar escapar mi felicidad, ahora que la he encontrado.

Ninguno de los dos apartó los ojos del otro. Ron dejó de acariciar la mano de Hermione y la tomó entre la suya con fuerza. Ella suspiró, y él sonrió.

—Disculpe, su plato Señorita Granger.

La voz de Lavender sobresaltó a la pareja que rápidamente desunieron sus manos. Eso no pasó desapercibido para la camarera, que recordando lo que aquella misma mañana había conversado con su amiga Parvati, comenzó a creer que ciertamente algo extraño pasaba entre Ron y Hermione. El rostro sonrojado de la publicista y la sonrisa boba del pelirrojo se lo terminó por certificar. Tratando de ser lo más discreta posible, dijo con voz amable.

—Espero que lo disfrute.

Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿comenzaba a estar algo paranoica o aquella frase de Lavender parecía tener doble sentido? Decidió no darle mayor importancia porque todo era cuestión de tiempo y de localizar a Cormac, y entonces, ya no tendría que esconder nada a nadie.

Ya casi no quedaba nadie en la cantina, y Lavender, con el ánimo muy subido, recogía afanosamente los restos del almuerzo para poder marcharse lo más pronto posible. El único que quedaba en el bar era Rolf. El muchacho, que no tenía nada de importancia que hacer en ese momento porque su jefa estaba reunida con Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Draco en la sala de juntas, mataba el tiempo tomando en la barra de la cafetería un energético té. Miraba absorto el líquido verdoso y suspiraba de vez en cuando. Pensaba en su abuelo, y en porqué era tan difícil que se llevase bien con su novia. Susan no era exactamente la mas dulce de las mujeres, pero tampoco un ogro como para que la mayoría no soportasen su presencia. Además, Luna había dicho algo en el aeropuerto que lo había dejado muy intrigado:_ "La conozco mejor de lo que piensas…" _Ella le estaba escondiendo algo, y él tenía que averiguar qué era, aunque tratándose de Luna, la cosa no iba a ser fácil.  
Parvati Patil entró en la cafetería y se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra muy próxima a Rolf, al que saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Nada mas ver a su amiga, Lavender que estaba ya casi lista para marcharse, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa sospechosa.

—¿Te vas? –preguntó Parvati al verla sin el uniforme de camarera.

—Así es, hoy es mi aniversario de boda, Seamus me está esperando.

—Ah, es cierto, felicidades. Entonces le pediré mi té a Madam Rosmerta. Tengo un poco de tiempo libre, los jefes están en una reunión.

—Te lo sirvo yo, y así te cuento algo que he visto hace un rato.

Dejándola con al intriga, Lavender se alejó de ella y comenzó a preparar el té que le había pedido. Apenas dos minutos después, Lavender regresó a su lado y le aproximó la bebida que emanaba mucho humo.

—¿Me vas a contar de una vez? ¿O piensas tenerme en ascuas mucho más tiempo? —el tono de impaciencia de Parvati logró llamar la atención de Rolf.

—Tenías razón con respecto a Ron y a Hermione, a la hora del almuerzo los pillé tomados de la mano.

Parvati dio un respingo, llevándose ambas manos a la boca y con los ojos tan abiertos como chispeantes. Rolf frunció el ceño, y aguzó aun más el oído.

—Lo sabía, ¿ves como había sido muy extraño verlos tan juntos en el despacho? Creo que hay algo entre ellos.

Lavender asintió mostrando su total conformidad con la creencia de su amiga.

—¿Y el novio? —inquirió bajando el tono de voz.

Parvati se encogió de hombros, y soltó una risita muy molesta. Lavender torció el gesto, añadiendo.

—Nunca me gustó, pienso que Hermione gana con el cambio.

Ambas mujeres se miraron de forma cómplice y volvieron a reír en voz baja. Rolf no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Pensó en lo sucedido nada mas llegar a GAC esa mañana y en la joven que se ocultaba detrás del biombo en el estudio. Sonrió, si aquello era cierto, con ese par de indiscretas, el chisme pronto se extendería por toda la segunda planta. Pero un comentario de Parvati consiguió que olvidase los problemas sentimentales de Ron y Hermione, y pusiese toda su atención de nuevo a aquellas dos chicas charlatanas.

—Blaise Zabini me pone los pelos de punta, no soporto tener que encontrármelo a todas horas.

—Cuando lo vi llegar el primer día, pensé que a Luna tendrían que llevársela al hospital con un ataque. Demuestra no tener ninguna vergüenza al regresar aquí —terció Lavender apoyando a su amiga.

—Después de lo que le hizo…

Aquella frase fue la mecha que encendió la curiosidad de Rolf. Luna jamás le iba a contar lo que sucedió entre ella y ese tipo, ya se lo había dejado claro en más de una ocasión: Ella no habla de Blaise Zabini. Muy bien, ella no, pero parece ser que Lavender y Parvati si estaban muy habladoras aquella tarde. Por ello, y echando por tierra todos los buenos modales que siempre le habían inculcado, Rolf se intervino en la conversación de las chicas.

—Disculpad.

Parvati y Lavender —que ya tenía el bolso sobre el hombro dispuesta a marcharse—, se giraron para mirarlo, ambas con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Ocurre algo Rolf? —preguntaron al unísono.

—No he podido evitar oír parte de vuestra conversación —las chicas se pusieron rojas.

—¿Qué parte? —inquirió Parvati.

—Cuando habéis nombrado a Zabini.

Las dos amigas se miraron y lanzaron un suspiro de alivio. Rolf no quiso que supieran, que en realidad, también había oído lo del chisme sobre la posible relación de la jefa de la segunda planta con el inexperto modelo pelirrojo. Era mejor así, que pensaran que habían hecho las cosas correctamente y que únicamente ellas eran las poseedoras de aquel jugoso secreto.

—¡Ah Zabini! —exclamó Lavender—. Ese imbécil.

—Veo que no cae demasiado bien. A Luna tampoco le agrada… —Rolf tanteaba a las jóvenes para que fuesen ellas quienes le desvelasen la verdad sin necesidad de exponer abiertamente su curiosidad.

—Con toda la razón —confirmó Parvati—. Ese tipo se comportó con ella como un hijo de…

—¡Parv! —le reprendió la camarera, y luego girándose hacia el joven preguntó—: ¿Luna no te ha contado nada sobre él?

—No, aunque supongo que lo haría si tuviésemos tiempo para ello —mintió, seguía probando suerte.

—Entonces creo que no le importara si nosotras te ponemos al corriente, ¿verdad?

—Creo que incluso os lo agradecería, porque tal vez a ella no le apetezca mucho hablar sobre ese tipo —estaban a punto de caer.

Lavender y Parvati se miraron durante unos segundos como si trataran de darse el beneplácito una a la otra, finalmente la secretaria fue la que se decidió a dar el primer paso.

—Cuando Hermione fundó GAC, éramos aquí cuatro gatos —rió nostálgica—. Ella, Ginny… Harry aun no pertenecía a la empresa aunque por aquel tiempo ambos ya eran novios; también estaban Dean Thomas, Luna, yo misma y ese Blaise. Luna y Blaise eran pareja, compartían vida y profesión. Eran jóvenes, prácticamente acababan de terminar sus estudios pero ella era brillante y Hermione no tardó en contratarla. Luna puso como condición que su novio también formase parte de la empresa…

—¿Eran novios? —la interrumpió Rolf desconcertado.

—Exacto. Pero Hermione solo necesitaba a una persona para hacerse cargo de la dirección artística y por ello, aun poseyendo los mismos estudios que Luna, Blaise fue contratado como un simple fotógrafo. Accedió, y él y su novia formaron un buen equipo, al menos durante el primer año.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Vaya, eres muy impaciente Rolf. ¿Quieres oír la historia o no? —le advirtió Parvati. Rolf asintió levemente sonrojado—. Entonces no me interrumpas mas… ¿por dónde iba?... ¡Ah, sí! La empresa iba funcionando bien, éramos como una pequeña familia. Nuestros clientes eran modestos pero fieles, y eso nos hacía tirar hacia delante. Cuando GAC llevaba trabajando poco más de un año, nos llegó nuestro primer cliente importante. Se trataba de una marca muy conocida de un perfume francés. El dueño había oído hablar de Luna y quería que nosotros llevásemos aquella campaña publicitaria. Todos estábamos muy emocionados, y Luna trabajó duro, muy duro en aquel proyecto. Todo lo compartía con Blaise, él sabía cada paso que ella daba y el porqué. Parecía apoyarla en todo, y Luna se sentía dichosa. Creía tenerlo todo en la vida, su profesión a la que amaba mucho y su novio al que amaba más.  
Apenas quedaban un par días para presentar la campaña al cliente y ya estaba prácticamente lista cuando de repente, reciben la visita del dueño del perfume y de un par de asistentes para comunicarles que han cambiado de idea, y que otra empresa publicitaria llevará a cabo el proyecto. A Hermione se le vino el mundo encima y Luna…, ella lo pasó muy mal. Era todo tan extraño. Para colmo, poco tiempo después, descubrió que Blaise le estaba siendo infiel con una periodista. Aquellas dos malas experiencias, la cambiaron por completo. Siempre fue una chica desinhibida, divertida y no tenía complejos. Segura de sí misma. Pero ya no es ni siquiera un leve reflejo de lo que fue —Parvati, apesadumbrada, hizo una leve pausa y observó el rostro desencajado de Rolf. La joven tragó saliva y prosiguió su relato—. Ahí no terminó todo. Unas semanas después de que Blaise y Luna rompiesen, salió a la luz la campaña publicitaria del perfume… ¿Puedes adivinar quien la lanzó?

—Malfoy —respondió Rolf sin dudarlo.

—Exacto, Draco Malfoy. Fue la primera vez que ese tipo se metió en nuestro camino, pero lo mas sorprendente de todo era que la campaña era exacta a la que había realizado Luna. Era como si hubiese caído sobre nuestras cabezas un jarro de agua fría, y la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando supimos quién era el nuevo director creativo, que supuestamente había llevado a cabo el proyecto…

—Zabini —afirmó Lavender, que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo en silencio.

—¿Zabini le robó a Luna la idea? —inquirió Rolf escandalizado.

—No, Rolf, fue más allá. Le robó el proyecto, completo y terminado —sentenció Parvati—. Entiendes ahora por qué no lo soporta. La traicionó, doblemente y eso no es fácil de olvidar.

—Desde entonces, Luna no ha vuelto a enamorarse y creo que no lo hará jamás. Sus conquistas, no le duran más de dos días. Supongo que no quiere exponerse a que vuelvan a romperle el corazón —comentó Lavender mientras veía como su esposo aparecía por la puerta de la cafetería—. Seamus está aquí, chicos. Nos vemos mañana.

Les sonrió, y caminó hacia el joven abogado. Éste, tras saludar a los dos que estaban sentados a la barra del local, pasó una mano por la cintura de su esposa y se marcharon juntos.  
Parvati se quedó en silencio mientras bebía un sorbo de té, tampoco su compañero de tertulias estaba muy hablador, mas bien pensativo. Terminó el té, y se puso en pie para regresar a su puesto de trabajo.

—La reunión debe estar a punto de finalizar —observó mientras miraba la hora que marcaban las manecillas doradas de su reloj de pulsera—. Hasta luego, Rolf.

Pero antes de que la joven se perdiese de vista, Rolf se giró hacia ella y le preguntó en voz alta.

—¿Sabes quién era ella? ¿La periodista?

Parvati se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia él. Su rostro dejó ver una mueca reflexiva, y tras unos interminables segundos de cavilación, contestó con voz suave.

—No lo sé. Nunca la he visto en persona, pero sí oí su nombre un par de veces… Creo recordar que se llamaba, Susan.

Rolf sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Su Susan era periodista, pero debía haber cientos de Susan periodistas en Londres…

_"La conozco mejor de lo que piensas…"_

Las palabras de Luna volvieron a resonar en su mente.

—No, es imposible… no puede ser ella. No puede ser mi Susan.

Cuando Hermione entró en su despacho seguida de Ginny, no podía creer que fuesen casi las ocho de la tarde. Se le había ido la jornada prácticamente, y no había logrado localizar a Cormac.

—Ha sido un infierno este día —dijo Ginny derrumbándose en el sofá blanco de Hermione.

—Interminable —secundó la jefa de GAC.

Hermione se sentó sobre su sillón giratorio de cuero, buscó entre sus papeles la dirección y el número de teléfono que la enfermera de Cormac le había facilitado aquella mañana, y anunció decidida.

—Voy a llamar ahora mismo.

Ginny dejó de estar despatarrada en el sofá y se irguió como un palo. Hermione levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó con impaciencia el número.

Se oyó un tono, luego dos, y tres… y entonces alguien descolgó; era una voz infantil.

—Hola, ¿vive ahí Cormac Maclaggen? —preguntó Hermione aparentado calma.

—Sí —afirmó la voz de niño al otro lado.

—Me gustaría hablar con él ¿Está en casa?

—No, no está, mi padre salió hace ya un buen rato, ¿quiere que llame a mi madre?...

No pudo oír nada más, porque el auricular del teléfono resbaló de sus manos y se estampó contra la mesa de madera haciéndole saltar una lasquita. Ginny se puso en pie y corrió hacia Hermione. Colgó el teléfono, y acercándose a ella, inquirió.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué te han dicho? Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Hermione giró sus vidriosos ojos hacia su amiga. Se había vuelto pálida y le tembló la voz al decir:

—Era su hijo, Ginny… acabo de hablar con el hijo de Cormac.

* * *

**Hola, regresé.**

**Antes de nada voy a contestar a los rr de aquellos que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction:**

**nahima-chan**: Hola, jajaja! veo que te impactó un poco el cap anterior, gracias por continuar leyendo y comentando esta historia... besos.

**Alejandra:** Hola, pues ya ves, Hermione dio el paso, ahora solo queda que Cormac se deje. uf! lo de Draco ya es mas complicado, es un terco que no dará tan facilmente su brazo a torcer para demostrar ante todos sus sentiemientos, es un reto para mí. Siento haberte hecho llorar. Gracias por seguir ahí, por leer y por comentar... besos.

**Isa: **Hola, ay que bien que te guste tanto la historia, me hace feliz. Sí, aun falta un poco para que termine esta historia porque aunque ya todo comienza a ir por el buen camino, nada debe dejarse por terminar. El final, bueno hay por ahí quien dice que me encanta matar ancianitas en mis fics jeje! ahora que lo pienso, espero que no tenga razón jeje! Mil gracias por leer y por dejarme tu comentario, besos.

**Y a todos los que leyeron y no pudieron o no quisieron comentar, gracias y deseo de corazón que os haya gustado.**

**Esta vez no voy a pediros disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar (así haré feliz a Foaby) pero solo será esta vez jeje!**

**besotes, gracias.**

**María.**


	16. Penny Lane

**16. Penny Lane**

Aquello fue tan inesperado, que Ginny tuvo que volver al sofá de donde se había levantado, dejando caer en él su cuerpo completamente desplomado. Trataba de encajar las palabras de Hermione, pero cuanto mas las repetía dentro de su cabeza mas extraño le parecía todo aquello.

—Voy a ir a Liverpool.

Ginny resopló con fuerza haciendo que sus labios temblasen al oír la decisión de su amiga. Estaba segura de que Hermione diría algo así.

—¿Por qué mejor no esperas a que Cormac regrese? —inquirió la pelirroja tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

Hermione movió la cabeza de un lado a otro enérgicamente. Había palidecido tanto que casi podía verse las venas de su rostro. Ginny tomó aire, y nuevamente se puso en pie aunque creyó que perdería el equilibrio al hacerlo. Lentamente se acercó a Hermione y la tomó de una mano, notando que estaba fría y algo húmeda.

—Estás nerviosa y alterada. Si vas allí y te encuentras con algo que no esperas…

—Hay otra mujer —musitó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos— La madre del chico, vive con él.

—¿Los tres juntos?

—Eso parece, o al menos eso es lo que entendí_… "mi padre salió hace ya un buen rato, ¿quiere que llame a mi madre?"_ —susurró Hermione como si estuviese hablando consigo misma.

—Debe haber un error en todo esto —exclamó Ginny a la vez que soltaba la mano de su amiga y caminaba sin control por la habitación— Cormac no es un santo, pero nadie es capaz de llevar en secreto una doble vida durante cuatro años… es imposible.

—Por eso tengo que hablar con él lo mas pronto posible. Si hace unos minutos estaba decidida terminar con todo, ahora lo estoy mucho mas —sentenció.

—Esta anocheciendo Hermione y Londres está separada de Liverpool por mas de trescientos kilómetros. Tardarías mas de cuatro horas en llegar, lo harías de madrugada, y no creo que a esas horas sea coherente irrumpir en casa de Cormac y esa mujer para pedir explicaciones. Deberías ir a casa, descansar y mañana si aun sigues convencida de que debes ir, pues te pones en camino y listo.

—Si hago lo que dices, me volveré loca hasta entonces… Tengo que irme ya.

—¿Ir adonde?

Ambas jóvenes se giraron hacia la persona que había entrado en el despacho sin que ninguna de las dos se percatara de ello. Ron las miraba con el ceño fruncido. Detrás de él, Parvati resopló fastidiada mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Lo siento, señorita Granger, hoy no es mi día.

Hermione asintió confusa y resignada. Ron se acercó a ella, mientras la secretaria salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta con suavidad. El joven volvió a preguntar.

—¿Vas a marcharte? ¿Por qué estás tan pálida?

Hermione cerró lo ojos y por un momento pareció como si fuese a desmayarse. Ginny al comprender que su amiga sería incapaz de articular palabra sobre lo sucedido, decidió ser ella la primera en hablar.

—Quiere ir a Liverpool, Cormac está allí. Necesita hablar con él, aclarar cierto asunto del que acaba de enterarse.

—¿Qué asunto?

—Es mejor que eso te lo cuente Hermione cuando esté más serena. No la dejes ir, son muchas horas de viaje, y quiere ir sola. Le he dicho que se vaya a casa, descanse, y mañana lo verá todo diferente.

—¡No voy a irme a casa! Me moriré allí, pensando ¡No quiero estar sola! —gritó Hermione.

—No sé lo que está pasando, pero sea lo que sea no me gusta verte tan alterada —Ron se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano. El calor de la piel del hombre logró sosegar un poco el alma atormentada de Hermione. Ron le susurró—. Ginny tiene razón, estoy seguro que lo que tienes que aclarar con tu… —tragó saliva tratando de ahogar la palabra que estaba a punto de pronunciar, y luego prosiguió—, con Cormac, puede esperar unas horas. En cuanto a lo de no quedarte sola, creo que eso tiene fácil solución; si quieres me quedo contigo, e incluso podría acompañarte mañana a Liverpool…

—¡No! Esto tengo que hacerlo por mí misma —exclamó la joven retirando la mano de la él como si le diese una descarga eléctrica.

Ron la contempló confuso, tomó aire aunando paciencia y después volvió a decir:

—Eres terca, pero yo lo soy más. Esta noche no vas a ningún lado, pienso quedarme contigo, y mañana tú y yo iremos a esa maldita ciudad… Y no te preocupes, arreglarás sola eso que tienes que arreglar porque si no tengo motivos para ello, no pienso salir de coche.

Aquellas palabras las pronunció con tanta decisión que hasta Ginny se sorprendió de la firmeza de su hermano mas inseguro, y sonrió con satisfacción. Hermione apretó los labios con rabia, sin embargo la mirada imperturbable del pelirrojo le indicó que ninguna rabieta le haría cambiar de opinión, y finalmente se dio por vencida.

—Pero saldremos muy temprano.

Ron sonrió con dulzura dejando entrever una pizca de regocijo al saberse vencedor del asalto.

—Por supuesto —asintió.

Astoria recogía sus pertenencias antes de abandonar GAC, la jornada de trabajo había tocado a su fin y estaba como loca por llegar a su apartamento, y darse un reconfortante y calentito baño de espuma. Tras despedirse de Luna y de Rolf, que eran los únicos que quedaban en aquel estudio, la joven modelo se dirigió al ascensor y esperó pacientemente a que éste abriese sus puertas metálicas. Y así fue, pero el ascensor no llegaba vacío y Astoria pudo ver un par de ojos grises mirándola fijamente desde el interior.

—Pensé que te habías marchado —dijo con indiferencia mientras entraba en el habitáculo y pulsaba uno de sus botones del panel de mando.

—Y me fui, pero recibí una llamada de mi madre y no sé porqué regresé —Draco inspiró aire profundamente y luego lo dejó salir con fuerza.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? —inquirió la joven dejando a un lado su resentimiento.

—¿Te llevo a casa? —preguntó mirándola con impaciencia—. Así puedo contártelo, es referente a una tía mía con la que nunca he tenido contacto.

Astoria dudo un poco antes de responder. La presencia de aquel joven siempre la turbaba, y ahora que él sabia la verdad de sus sentimientos esa turbación se acrecentaba y no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

—No sé si será buena idea…

—Quiero llevarte a casa —insistió Draco con seguridad, usando su frío tono de mando.

Ella aborrecía que le hablase de la misma forma en la que se dirigía a todos aquellos que trabajaban para él. Estuvo a punto de negarse, pero en ese instante, el ascensor se detuvo y Draco sujetándola con firmeza por un brazo, la obligó a abandonar el edificio con él.

Caminaron juntos unos pasos hasta que Astoria divisó el coche del joven y entonces se detuvo en seco, desconcertando a Draco que sin soltar su brazo, profirió:

—¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te detienes?

—No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado y mucho menos obligada. Yo no soy ninguno de tus subordinados, Draco. Si quieres que suba a ese coche —lo señaló con un dedo tembloroso—, tendrás que pedírmelo como es debido y no imponiéndome tu voluntad como siempre haces.

—¿Quieres que te lo pida por favor? —preguntó Draco soltando el brazo de Astoria y dedicándole una mirada de incredulidad.

—Quiero que me lo pidas de corazón —sentenció ella clavando en él sus ojos de un intenso aguamarina.

Draco chasqueó la lengua y resopló por la nariz al igual que si fuese un enorme bisonte en medio de las praderas americanas. Astoria no se dejó impresionar por aquel bufido y mantuvo firme su decisión, y su mirada en él. El joven restalló nuevamente la lengua con más intensidad, como si estuviese a punto obligarlo a hacer algo que no deseaba. Y en realidad era así; a pesar que no había nada que ansiase mas que el hecho de que aquella mujer subiese a su coche, no había nada en el mundo que anhelase tanto como dejarla en la puerta de su casa, comprobando por sí mismo que nadie que tuviese cabello de color rojo lo hiciese por él. Porque sabía que Ron aun estaba en GAC, por eso regresó, porque sintió como su estómago se retorcía con el simple pensamiento de verlos salir de allí juntos. Mas no podía decirle eso, no debía ni quería exponerse de esa forma. Astoria le confesó lo que sentía y eso le había ocasionado un enorme conflicto. Hasta ese instante, nunca se preocupó de lo que ella provocaba en él, simplemente estaba allí. Siempre la había sentido suya, y jamás se planteó que esa sensación tuviese un fondo romántico, hasta ahora; hasta el instante en que supo que ella estaba enamorada de él. Y fue entonces cuando afloraron los celos, y la necesidad de estar junto a la que una vez, hace algún tiempo, fue su cuñada… ¿Amor? ¿Qué diablos era eso? Ni siquiera por Daphne creyó sentir amor, mas bien deseo, por eso la cosa terminó como terminó… ¿Amor? Definitivamente no podía ser eso, porque Draco Malfoy no estaba hecho para amar.

Astoria carraspeó un poco al ver que el joven aun no se había pronunciado, pero fue en vano. Draco no hizo ningún gesto que la convenciese a quedarse, y de ese modo, negando resignada con la cabeza, se giró dispuesta a marcharse. Él la vio, la observó mientras la muchacha paraba con un simple aspaviento de su mano a un taxi que pasaba por allí, y la contempló impertérrito mientras subía en él y desaparecía iluminada por las luces empeñadas aun en mantener despierta a Londres, hermosa, sumergida bajo el negro manto de la noche.

Luna bostezó con intensidad, le dolía la espalda por eso se llevó ambas manos a la zona lumbar presionándola con fuerza. Había sido un día agotador, lleno de tensión y sorpresa por la inesperada visita de Ludo Bagman. Además, ya no soportaba mas la presencia de Zabini cerca de ella, respirándole en la nuca a cada momento. Se estremeció de repugnancia al recordarlo y decidió que ya era hora de regresar a casa. Apagó su ordenador levantando la vista hacia la única persona que aun quedaba dentro del estudio aparte de ella. Rolf recogía con sumo cuidado las cámaras de fotos y las pantallas, enrollando los cables que cada día esparcía por el suelo para poder realizar convenientemente su trabajo. Lo observó durante unos minutos en silencio. El joven había estado muy extraño durante toda la tarde, apenas le dirigió la palabra y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no era a causa del exceso de trabajo, había algo más, y no debía ser bueno. Rolf terminó de recoger sus enseres y resopló mientras se pasaba el antebrazo por la frente, afuera del edificio debía hacer frío pero en aquel estudio hacía mucho calor. Luna sonrió de forma involuntaria mientras contemplaba a Rolf, realmente aquel chico le enternecía. Era la única persona con la que se sentía realmente a gusto. Suspiró pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su manera despreocupada y divertida de ver la vida. Seguía siendo una chica solitaria y extraña, pero al menos antes sonreía más. La traición de Blaise la habían convertido en una mujer amargada y llena de prejuicios hacia los hombres. Sentía que no podía confiar en nadie del genero opuesto, y no soportaba estar en brazos de ninguno de ellos mas de unas horas.

—Me marcho a casa, Luna.

La voz cansada de Rolf la hizo regresar a la realidad. El joven la miraba con gesto serio, y sus ojos castaños —siempre expresivos— parecían haber perdido la chispa que los caracterizaba y hacían aun mas atractivo su rostro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella mientras cerraba la tapa de su ordenador portátil y se ponía en pie.

Rolf no contestó, pero Luna supo la respuesta cuando lo vio fruncir los labios y encogerse de hombros con desdén.

—Está bien, si no quieres decirme que te preocupa, lo entiendo… Nos vemos mañana.

—Mañana es sábado, había pensado tomarme el día libre —no era una sugerencia, no la pronunció como tal; era una decisión—. Necesito descansar y meditar…

Luna se mantuvo en silencio durante un instante, cada vez se convencía más de que algo le había sucedido al joven durante el transcurso del día, porque al llegar aquella mañana a la oficina era una persona completamente distinta y su humor también.

—De acuerdo, creo que podre apañármelas bien sola. Oh vaya, por desgracia no estaré sola, pero no te preocupes tómate el tiempo que necesites, sé como lidiar con Blaise.

La sola mención de aquel nombre en los labios de Luna y después de conocer la historia que los unía, consiguió que a Rolf se le revolviese las tripas de asco. Sintió ganas de abrazarla, no podía comprender como alguien que la conocía tan bien podía hacerle tanto daño. Se le llenó el corazón de ternura, Luna era una criatura hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, a pesar de que a veces mostrase un carácter de mil demonios, al final siempre terminaba siendo ella la que cedía a todo. La verdad que había conocido unas horas antes en la cafetería le oprimía el pecho con tanta intensidad que casi no le dejaba respirar, pero aun no era el momento de hablar con ella, antes debía estar seguro de algo que le corroía por dentro mucho mas que la irritante presencia de Blaise junto a Luna: saber si la Susan que nombró Parvati, era la misma Susan con la que se despertaba cada día. Y pensar en eso le partía el alma, porque algo en su interior le decía que iba a llevarse la mayor decepción de su vida.

Las reflexiones de Rolf habían durado demasiado tiempo y Luna, desprovista de paciencia tras el difícil día de trabajo, dijo con voz cansada.

—Rolf, son mas de las nueve, vayámonos a casa.

Newt Scamander se encontraba sentado en uno de los dos butacones que hacían juego con el hermoso sofá verde limón de la casa de Rolf y Susan. Ella, sentada en el otro sillón, lo miraba con recelo, ninguno de los dos intercambiaban palabras, porque solo unos minutos antes se lo habían dicho todo de forma clara y contundente. El señor Scamander aspiró con fuerza y luego dejó escapar el aire que había guardado en sus pulmones lentamente, mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo al té que Susan había preparado como mera forma de cortesía, y no porque en realidad desease halagar al anciano.

Aquella tarde, cuando la luz crepuscular dejaba casi a ciegas la ciudad tiñéndola de un suave tono rojizo, Newt Scamander salió de casa de los Lovegood con una única pretensión: poder mantener una charla a solas con la novia de su nieto. Estaba seguro que no debía meterse en las relaciones de Rolf, y por lo general nunca lo había hecho, pero este caso era diferente y directa o indirectamente, él se veía mezclado entre ellos.

La casa de Rolf estaba muy cerca de la de los Lovegood, prácticamente separada por algo más de un par de calles, así que el anciano decidió ir caminando dando un ligero y agradable paseo bajo el cielo dorado de Londres. No tardó mucho en llegar al hogar de Rolf y con toda la decisión que una persona de esa edad adquirida por los años vividos y por la experiencia puede tener, pulsó el llamador. Inmediatamente una joven pelirroja de ojos miel y rostro redondo, abrió la puerta, mostrando una enorme sorpresa en su semblante.

—¿Puedo pasar? —inquirió Scamander con voz seca.

Susan no contestó, pero se hizo a un lado dando por obvia la respuesta, el abuelo de Rolf entró en el apartamento y ambos quedaron tras la puerta. No era una sensación cómoda para ella, ni tampoco para el anciano.

—Rolf aun no ha llegado —le aclaró Susan con gesto serio.

—Lo sé, por eso he venido a esta hora —la muchacha entornó los ojos con desconfianza y eso arrancó una sonrisa por parte de Newt, que añadió—. Es a ti a quién deseo ver.

—Vaya novedad, cuando me marché de su casa no opinaba lo mismo, ni usted ni su esposa —le recordó Susan con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz que incomodó aun más al abuelo de Rolf.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

La pregunta desconcertó por completo a Susan, que aun mas recelosa contestó con voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—¿Trabajaste para Rita Skeeter?

Una enorme sonrisa decoró el rostro de la pelirroja, una mueca de orgullo que consiguió que las entrañas del señor Scamander comenzase a retorcerse.

—Por supuesto que sí, ella es mi maestra, me enseñó todo lo que sé… ¿pero cómo sabe eso?

—No deberías estar tan orgullosa de ello, Rita Skeeter es basura y su trabajo también…

—¡No le permito…!

—Tengo derecho a insultarla si me place y creo que también lo tengo con respecto a ti… realmente no me recuerdas. No eres capaz de asociarme a nada tuyo —Susan volvió a entornar los ojos sin entender qué era lo que aquel anciano trataba de explicarle. Newt, que notaba lo confundida que esta se encontraba, prosiguió para mostrarle al fin el motivo de su misteriosa visita—. Cuando estuvisteis en nuestra casa, aquel verano de visita, tu nombre y tu rostro me resultaron familiares, pero no logré entender porqué. Es cierto, no congeniamos, ni a mi esposa ni a mi nos gustó la forma en que tratabas a Rolf, nuestro nieto es un hombre sí, hecho y derecho, pero también es una criatura demasiado noble e ingenua; y tú sabes aprovecharte de esas dos virtudes en tu propio beneficio. De todas formas tanto mi esposa como yo decidimos no meternos en vuestra vida puesto que Rolf ya es lo suficientemente mayorcito para saber lo que hace. Después de marcharos, en mi mente seguía rondando la certeza de que te conocía de antes de pisar mi casa, sin embargo, no fue hasta unas semanas después cuando caí en la cuenta de quién eras, y fue mientras le echaba una hojeada a los recortes de periódicos y revistas que hablaban de mi trabajo.

—¡Oh Cielos! Lo había olvidado… eres tú —exclamó la joven con el rostro desencajado.

—Efectivamente, soy yo, después de siete años.

—No puedo creer que me guarde rencor por aquello, hice mi trabajo y estoy orgullosa de ello —añadió elevando la nariz con petulancia.

—¿Orgullosa? —se escandalizó el anciano—. Estuviste a punto de destruir mi carrera, mis años de esfuerzo… Fuiste capaz de acusarme de plagiar el libro donde vertí todas mis conocimientos, sin pruebas ningunas…

—Tenía pruebas —se defendió.

—¿Ah si? ¿Cuáles si puede saberse? —inquirió Newt visiblemente alterado.

—Mundungus Fletcher…

—¡Oh vaya! Por supuesto, debí imaginarlo… Fletcher, ese imbécil. Supo engañaros tanto a ti como a la perspicaz Skeeter. Mundungus era mi ayudante, conocía cada entresijo de aquellos descubrimientos míos y se aprovechó de ello. Puse toda mi confianza en él, le dejé negociar con la editorial, me dijo que se ocuparía de todo, que únicamente me dedicase a escribir el libro. Él me robó el borrador, lo llevó a la editorial y lo registró con su nombre. Cuando yo traté de hacer lo mismo, ellos me acusaron de plagiar al distinguido Doctor Mundungus Fletcher —hizo una pausa, porque recordar aquello le abría viejas heridas. Suspiró y miró con dureza a la joven que se sentaba frente a él, añadiendo—. Rita nunca se detiene a pensar en el daño que causa con sus reportajes, poco o nada contrastados. Las palabras que tanto tú como ella recogisteis en aquella columna desprestigiándome y acusándome de algo tan grave y denigrante como robar ideas, fue un duro golpe para mí. Años, mi litigio por demostrar que el contenido de aquel libro era propiedad mía, me llevó años. Por suerte, recabé pruebas suficientes para aclararlo todo y finalmente la justicia me dio la razón, y hoy es una de mis obras con mas repercusión y mas éxito. Sin embargo, para mí fue humillante tener que pasar por todo aquello, y aun hoy mucha gente piensa que tal vez yo plagié a Mundungus, porque Rita Skeeter y una joven periodista llamada Susan Bones, se encargaron de que así fuese con unas simples e hirientes palabras, escritas con muy poca profesionalidad.

Cuando el anciano señor Scamander terminó de hablar, el rostro de su joven oyente se había vuelto lívido y parecía muy incómoda.

—Entiendo, ¿piensa utilizar eso para alejarme de Rolf, verdad?

Newt rió con ironía mientras movía de un lado a otro la cabeza. Luego recompuso su gesto serio y dijo con la voz tan firme como una roca.

—Yo no soy tan retorcido, ya te he dicho que jamás me metería en la relación de mi nieto contigo. Tengo confianza en que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para saber a qué clase de persona está entregando lo mejor de sí mismo. Únicamente quería que supieses el daño que lograste crear con tu forma equivocada de hacer periodismo…

—Ya no hago ese tipo de cosas —volvió a defenderse.

—Lo sé, he estado investigándote un poco. Sé que eres dueña de un periódico en la ciudad que tiene buena aceptación y respetables ventas. Me alegro, sinceramente. Pero he de decirte que he leído algunas de las cosas que publicáis y sigue pareciéndome basura, mas elaborada, menos hiriente, pero sigue siendo basura…

—Siento que piense eso —comentó Susan levantando aun mas su diminuta nariz—. A la gente le gusta el morbo, las noticias contadas de forma incisiva, le damos a la gente lo que desea…

—Eso no se diferencia mucho de un maldito circo romano…

La voz del señor Scamander se vio ahogada de repente cuando alguien, que no era otro que su propio nieto, irrumpió en el salón.

—¡Abuelo! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rolf lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta con una mezcla de sorpresa y frustración puesto que la inesperada visita de su abuelo aguaba sus planes de averiguar de una vez si sus sospechas sobre Susan y Zabini eran ciertas.

—Ya ves, vine a visitaros —contestó el anciano con tono desenfadado y mostrando una entrañable sonrisa.

—¿Visitarnos? ¿a nosotros? —inquirió Rolf muy desconcertado, mientras miraba de soslayo a su novia que con el gesto serio y los ojos clavados en el suelo, permanecía sentada.

—Deseaba conocer tu hogar, querido. Así tendré algo interesante que contarle a tu abuela cuando regrese a casa —el anciano se puso en pie con dificultad, utilizando su viejo y fiel bastón de madera tallada, luego prosiguió con voz cansada—. Sin embargo, mi visita debe llegar a su fin ahora mismo. Has tardado demasiado en llegar, hijo, y no me gustaría ser descortés con mis anfitriones que supongo que me estarán esperando para la cena.

—¿No irás a marcharte solo? —preguntó Rolf frunciendo el entrecejo. Su abuelo asintió sin apartar de sus labios la amable sonrisa—. No, de eso nada, es de noche y no pienso permitir que camines por ahí tú solo.

—¡Bah! No te preocupes, hijo, ¿quién querría hacer daño a un torpe anciano? Probablemente ni siquiera repararán en que paso por su lado. Apenas tendré que andar un par de calles…

—Hay mas de un par de calles, abuelo. Voy a acompañarte y no acepto un no por respuesta —se pronunció tajantemente Rolf.

El anciano se encogió de hombros sin intención de replicar a su nieto y desviando la mirada hacia Susa, que aun seguía con los ojos clavados en el suelo sin mover uno solo de sus músculos, dijo.

—Ha sido una tarde muy interesante muchacha, buenas noches.

Ninguno de los dos hombres lo percibió, pero Susan contrajo el gesto de verdadera ira antes de devolver con frialdad el saludo al viejo señor Scamander, pronunciando aquel _buenas noches, señor,_ como si cada palabra abrasase su garganta al pasar por ella.

Rolf caminaba pacientemente junto a su abuelo. Estaba inquieto y deseoso de regresar cuanto antes a su casa y así poder formularle a Susan aquella pregunta que había estado toda la tarde golpeándole con fiereza las sienes. Esa incertidumbre que la conversación que mantuvo con Lavender y Parvati sembraron en él y que casi no lo dejaba respirar. Pero el paso del anciano era lento y cansino, y la llegada al hogar de los Lovegood se estaba convirtiendo en una eternidad. La inesperada visita de su abuelo seguía resultándole sospechosa, sin embargo no le apetecía indagar mas sobre aquel asunto, porque tal vez la respuesta del anciano empeoraría su humor, así que lo dejó correr.

Por fin, después de aquella interminable caminata, Rolf pudo golpear un par de veces con el llamador de hierro sobre la puerta de la singular casita de Luna, y fue la propia muchacha la que abrió.

—¡Señor Scamander! —exclamó sin reparar en la presencia de Rolf—. Nos tenía muy preocupados.

—Lo lamento querida, mi nieto se demoró más de lo esperado —se disculpó el hombre subiendo con dificultad, y con una visible falta de aliento por el paseo, los tres escalones de la entrada.

Luna miró entonces a Rolf y éste pudo notar en la expresión de la joven un atisbo de culpabilidad.

—Creo que soy la responsable de eso señor, a veces me aprovecho demasiado de su nieto —se ruborizó, al percibir la mirada burlona del anciano, por ello aclaró azorada mostrando una leve sonrisa—. Hablamos de trabajo, claro.

Rolf se turbó ante las palabras de Luna, que con el rostro aun encendido trataba de esquivar su mirada. La contempló durante un instante. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que nunca se planteó la posibilidad de que ella le pareciese bonita. Pero en realidad, sí lo era, era una mujer atractiva y poseía una belleza muy particular. Sus ojos grandes, azules y algo saltones pero terriblemente expresivos, le daban alegría y personalidad a su rostro, siempre pálido. Y su sonrisa, aquella mueca que según Lavender y Parvati, antes era mucho mas acusada, era sin duda lo mas hermoso de su semblante, porque era sincera. Ella siempre sonreía desde lo mas profundo de su corazón. Un suspiro incontrolado se escapó de los labios de Rolf.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche, o vas a entrar?

Rolf pestañeó al escuchar la voz quebrada de la joven. Se dio cuenta que se había quedado solo en la escalera de entrada. Su abuelo había pasado ya al interior de la casa de su jefa.

—En realidad, debería irme —contestó casi en un susurro.

—Mi padre ha organizado una cena en honor a tu abuelo y abrirá una botella de un vino bastante bueno que lleva años guardando para una ocasión especial. Deberías compartir este momento con nosotros, con él —comentó Luna dejándose caer con desenfado sobre el borde de la puerta.

—Eso estaría bien —admitió Rolf—, pero, Susan…

—¡Oh, claro! Me olvide de ella —ironizó con una risa amarga. Un instante después se quedó en silencio, pensativa, para luego añadir—. Ya sabes que no soporto su presencia, pero si dejar que venga a mi casa puede hacer que pases mas tiempo con tu anciano abuelo me tragaré mi orgullo. Así que si lo deseas puedes traerla a cenar. Creo que podré soportarlo.

—¿Estás segura de lo que dices? —inquirió Rolf completamente aturdido.

Luna rodó los ojos, sabiendo que posiblemente se arrepintiese de sus palabras. Aun así, asintió levemente con la cabeza para responder a la pregunta del joven, consiguiendo con ello que aumentase el desconcierto de Rolf.

—Es un gesto increíble, Luna, pero no voy a permitir que hagas eso —dijo con firmeza.

—¡Maldita sea! Deja de protegerla, yo aun no me he comido a nadie —exclamó Luna indignada y poniéndose rígida como un palo.

—¡Oh no! no me entendiste, Luna. No la protejo a ella, en absoluto. No es justo para ti tener que soportar su presencia en tu propia casa y mucho menos por mí.

Luna abrió los ojos de par en par, confusa por las palabras de Rolf. El muchacho miró su reloj, luego, echó una ojeada hacia la calle por donde habían venido y que conducía hacia su hogar. Resopló y finalmente dijo, dejando entrever una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, mi abuelo es muy anciano y debería compartir con él todo el tiempo que me sea posible. Así que tal vez deberías poner un cubierto más en esa mesa.

La muchacha no pudo disimular su entusiasmo y apartándose un poco dejó que él entrase en la casa. Sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro, Luna suspiró triunfante y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Se rascó con tanta fuerza el cogote que logró alborotar su negro cabello mas de lo acostumbrado. Su rostro mostraba una mezcla de sorpresa y recelo, las palabras de Ginny lo habían impactado y le costaba asimilarlas.

—¿Ron y Hermione? —repitió Harry por tercera vez consecutiva—. Increíble.

Ginny sonrió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro resignada mientras se afanaba en terminar de preparar la cena.

—¿Y crees que eso saldrá bien? —preguntó el hombre dejando al fin en paz su sufrido cabello.

—Pues no lo sé Harry, pero tengo una corazonada de que saldrá muy bien. En muy pocas ocasiones he visto a Hermione realmente feliz y siempre ha sido por algún logro profesional. Pero ahora parece que mi hermano ha conseguido ocupar casi todos sus pensamientos.

Harry sonrió complacido, le alegraba enormemente saber que su amiga era feliz. Además, Ginny muy pocas veces se equivocaba con sus corazonadas. Era una mujer muy intuitiva, _"Y muy sexy"_ se dijo volviendo a poner cara de bobo mientras la contemplaba. La joven por fin termino de preparar la cena y comenzó a llevar los platos humeantes hacia la mesa. Harry la siguió portando una vistosa ensalada de verduras y patatas.

—¡James! —vociferó Ginny asomándose por el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones— ¡A cenar!

No le hizo falta llamar otra vez al niño para que la cabecita alborotada de James apareciese como un rayo en el salón y ocupase su lugar en la mesa.

—¡Sopa! —exclamó y metió la cuchara con impaciencia en el plato.

—Sopla antes de llevártela a al boca, hijo, está muy caliente —le advirtió Harry que había tomado asiento junto al pequeño.

Ginny se sentó frente a ellos y los observó enternecida. Ambos eran muy parecidos aunque en lo que se refería al carácter el niño era mas similar a sus pelirrojos tíos que a su progenitor.

—¡Augh! —gimió James dejando caer la cuchara sobre el plato haciendo mucho ruido.

—Te dije que soplaras —le regañó su padre.

—Y lo hice, pero me quemé la lengua —sollozo mostrándosela y luego exigió arrugando la nariz muy enfadado— ¡Mamá, sopla tú por mí!

—Cariño, ten paciencia. Espera un poco, pronto estará menos caliente y podrás comerla.

James se cruzó de brazos mostrando su disconformidad con la recomendación de su madre y dejando muy claro lo fastidiado que se encontraba de no poder llevarse a la boca aquella deliciosa sopa. Ginny miró a Harry con resignación y éste esbozo una sonrisa de ternura mientras se encogía de hombros. Sin embargo el niño no aguantó mas de medio minuto sin volver a introducir el utensilio en el plato y una vez mas volvió a quemarse la lengua reanudando su rabieta. En ese instante cuando Ginny estaba a punto de regañarlo por impaciente y terco, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Vic? —preguntó Harry a Ginny mientras ésta se ponían en pie negando con la cabeza.

—No, ella no es. Se ha quedado a dormir en casa de esa amiga suya, y Ron tampoco debe ser puesto que, aunque probablemente haya olvidado sus llaves aquí —rodó los ojos—, está acompañando a Hermione esta noche. Será mejor que vaya a averiguar quién ha decidido visitarnos a estas horas… –de repente se quedó en silencio y en su rostro se vislumbró una mueca de desazón mientras se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos— ¡Charlie!

Sin peder ni un segundo mas, Ginny dejó la mesa y corrió a abrir a la persona que esperaba tras la puerta. Efectivamente, un hombre alto, bien formado, con el rostro salpicado por innumerables pecas, el cabello rojo intenso y los ojos de un azul brillante, la contemplaba ladeando la sonrisa. Ella resopló abatida, y un segundo después se colgó de su cuello.

—¡Oh, Charlie! Lo lamento, olvidamos por completo que llegarías hoy…, no imaginas cuantas cosas han pasado.

El joven dejó que su hermana volviese a colocar los pies en el suelo después del abrazo y añadió fingiendo languidez.

—Es lo que tiene estar lejos, ya casi ni me recordáis, debería haberme quedado en China.

—¡Oh no digas eso! —protestó ella dándole un golpecito con el puño en el pecho—, me haces sentí mal. Si Vic hubiese estado aquí, no nos habríamos olvidado.

—¿Dónde está? —inquirió escudriñando el interior de la casa.

Ginny estaba a punto de darle explicaciones de por qué su ahijada no se encontraba allí cuando el rostro de Charlie mudó su expresión burlona volviéndose austero y ceñudo. La pelirroja pudo comprobar que el motivo de aquel cambio de humor se acercaba tímidamente a ellos.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —inquirió Charlie entrecerrando sus azules ojos con recelo.

—Todo está bien, Charlie… Harry y yo… nosotros, estamos intentándolo de nuevo, volvemos a estar juntos —balbuceó Ginny instando con la mirada a su hermano.

El semblante de Charlie pareció relajarse pero el azul de sus ojos aun continuaba fijo en Harry que lo contemplaba pávido, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado a él. Los varones Weasley eran altos y recios, y cuando un Weasley estaba enfadado no les hacía falta decir nada para que su contrincante supiese que era mejor echar a correr, y en ese instante Harry sin ser nada cobarde sintió unos deseos enormes de poner pies en polvorosa y desaparecer de delante de aquellos ojos azules, que prácticamente parecía lanzarle puñales.

—¿Tú y él? —el pelirrojo rompió al fin el tenso silencio— ¿Estás segura Ginny?

—Completamente.

Sin parecer muy convencido, Charlie echó otra fugaz y ardiente mirada a Harry y después añadió dirigiéndose a su hermana.

—¿Eres feliz?

Ella asintió mostrando una sonrisa radiante, corrió hacia su ex marido y le agarró con fuerza la mano. Charlie mantuvo el gesto serio unos segundos mas pero la sonrisa de Ginny disipó cualquier duda. Sin previo aviso, soltó una carcajada mientras se aproximaba hasta ellos y los rodeaba a ambos con sus musculosos brazos aprisionándolos con fuerza.

—Me alegro mucho por vosotros. En casa sabíamos que todo era cuestión de tiempo, nacisteis para estar uno junto al otro… supongo que ya todo está en su lugar ¿no?

—En realidad, aquel asunto aun no se esclarecido… —balbuceó Harry mientras los brazos de Charlie dejaban de apresarlo.

—Aun así, yo he decidido olvidarlo todo y confiar en él. Así que no hay nada mas que hablar —interrumpió Ginny cuando vio como el rostro de su hermano volvía a tornarse receloso— ¡Vamos Charlie, James está en el salón!

Harry ayudó a su cuñado con las maletas. Nada mas verlo, James saltó de su silla y corrió a su encuentro.

—¿Dónde está mi regalo tío Charlie?

Ginny miró a su hijo con severidad.

—Ni siquiera le has saludado como es debido, hijo.

—Déjalo Ginny. Yo soy el culpable de que esté tan malcriado —rió Charlie, mientras se agachaba hasta ponerse en cuclillas y sacaba un paquetito que llevaba escondido en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo de piel—. A ver… primero me debes un beso —añadió llevándose un dedo a la mejilla y dándole pequeños golpecitos con insistencia. El niño entendió perfectamente que aquello era un trueque, así que pronto estampó un beso a su tío arrancando del hombre una sonrisa y éste le dio el regalo.

James prácticamente arrebató el paquetito de las enormes manos de su tío y lo desenvolvió con una ligereza y habilidad sorprendentes.

—¡Un dragón! —exclamó entusiasmado— ¡Mira mamá!

—Es un dragón chino —explicó Charlie, y presionó un botoncito que el juguete tenía en la panza. Al instante, los ojos del dragón se pusieron rojos y un leve hilillo de humo salió por el hocico. El entusiasmo y la emoción del niño aumentaron logrando que diese pequeños y nerviosos saltitos, y corrió a enseñárselo a su padre.

—Estoy hambriento, y aquí huele muy bien hermanita —observó Charlie poniéndose en pie y despojándose de su pesado abrigo— ¿Dónde están Ron y Vic? Pensé que estarían esperando mi llegada.

Ginny pasó un brazo por el de su hermano y sin dejar de sonreír, dijo con voz suave.

—Vamos a cenar Charlie, y mientras lo hacemos te cuento porque ninguno de ellos están hoy aquí.

Ron le dio el último mordisco al trozo de pizza fría y miró a Hermione que aun no había probado ni siquiera la primera porción que puso en su plato.

—Tienes que cenar —le instigó.

—No puedo, Ron. Los nervios no me dejan tragar, hasta siento nauseas… si quieres puedes comértela tú —el joven negó con la cabeza— Me sentará mal si la pruebo.

Ron gruñó mientras se acercaba a ella y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Hermione dejó caer la cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.

—Todo se aclarará mañana.

—Aun no puedo creer que me haya engañado durante tanto tiempo, y mucho menos que yo no haya notado nada.

—Hay personas que saben guardar muy bien un secreto, durante mucho tiempo —comentó Ron arrastrando resentimiento en las palabras que había pronunciado. Hermione intuyó que una vez más el joven pensaba en aquella chica que le rompió el corazón.

—Creo que deberíamos dormir, mañana me gustaría salir temprano hacia Liverpool… ¿De veras no te importa dormir aquí? —preguntó señalando el sofá donde ambos estaban sentados. Ron negó con la cabeza— Puedo asegurarte que es cómodo y muy amplio. No lo tomes a mal, Ron, pero hasta que no aclare las cosas con Cormac prefiero que no durmamos juntos…

—¡Eh! Tranquila, lo entiendo. Yo también lo prefiero así. Vamos acuéstate, que yo recogeré todo esto.

Hermione sonrió, le pasó una mano por el pecoso rostro con ternura, luego le dio un suave beso de buenas noches en los labios y caminó hacia su dormitorio.

En menos de nada, Ron recogió los restos de la cena; colocó en el sofá las sábanas y las mantas que Hermione le había dado. Desde que le había contado lo que había descubierto de su novio, Ron había tratado de conservar la calma, aparentar tranquilidad y trasmitirle seguridad a la joven. Pero la realidad de todo, es que en fondo sentía que se lo llevaba el diablo y si Hermione lo dejase, iría él mismo hasta Liverpool únicamente para cambiarle el rostro sin necesidad de ser cirujano plástico. Se moría por dar un par de buenos golpes a ese rostro perfecto, sentía un profundo asco por aquel tipo y por su forma ruin de engañar a Hermione; sin embargo sabía que no podía actuar así y debía dejar que fuese ella la que solucionase sus asuntos. De todas formas, no pensaba quitarle el ojo de encima mientras estuviesen en Liverpool. A pesar de ser consciente de que la joven también había actuado mal, y que él estaba metido hasta el cuello en aquella infidelidad, era justo decir que ambas ocasiones no había sido de forma premeditada y simplemente surgió, y que ella, una vez que fue conocedora de sus sentimientos, tuvo claro que debía poner fin a su relación con Cormac para no continuar con el engaño. Ahora toda la culpabilidad que Ron sentía por haberse metido en medio de una relación amorosa, se había esfumado, porque a su juicio, Cormac se merecía todo aquello.

Se desnudó, quedándose únicamente ataviado con su ropa interior y se acomodó acurrucándose entre las calentitas mantas. Poco tiempo después se quedó dormido.

Llevaba ya varios minutos apostado en el portal del edificio donde ella residía, y de vez en cuando observaba una estilizada figura femenina pasar por delante de la ventana del dormitorio. Subir, golpear su puerta y entrar en su apartamento era muy sencillo, lo había hecho infinidad de veces y ahora, sin embargo, aquello le parecía una hazaña difícil de realizar. Resopló enojado con su propia estupidez y su estómago rugió, aun no había cenado y debían ser más de las diez y media de la noche. La silueta de Astoria volvió a pasearse lánguidamente por delante de la ventana en la que Draco mantenía fijos sus grises ojos. Incomprensiblemente al joven rubio le dio un vuelco el corazón y se ocultó tras un coche, cuando vio que la muchacha se detenía y miraba con interés a través de los cristales.

Por un instante, Astoria creyó ver a Draco, abajo, en la calle, observando su ventana, pero al volver a mirar con mas detenimiento se dio cuenta que se había equivocado, su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Allí no había nadie, posiblemente lo soñó, como tantas otras veces. Después de la conversación que habían mantenido aquella misma tarde, la sola idea de que él estuviese a las puertas de su casa era irrisorio, absurdo y completamente descabellado. Él nunca se rebajaría a tanto. Por ese motivo emitió un suspiro de resignación, y decepcionada corrió las cortinas opacando cualquier visión que se mostrase a través de aquella ventana. Draco salió de su escondite, pudiendo observar que la imagen de Astoria había desaparecido. Bufó, ni siquiera tenía claro que hacía allí, que estúpido impulso le había llevado a pasar minutos observando de lejos a aquella mujer que tal vez podría tener cuando quisiera con un simple chasquido de sus blanquecinos dedos. Tuvo el impulso de subir, pero quedó solo en la intención, porque en vez de eso, Draco caminó hacia su coche y subiéndose a él desapareció a mucha más velocidad de la que le permitían; alejándose de ella, como otras veces, sin embargo esta vez era distinta, porque desde la inesperada confesión de Astoria, su cabeza estaba abarrotada de extraños pensamientos y su corazón de estúpidas sensaciones, difíciles de aceptar.

Una, dos, tres… ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas vueltas había dado entre las sábanas. No podía dormir, conciliar el sueño se había tornado una odisea. Por ese motivo se levantó y se dirigió al salón donde los suaves ronquidos de Ron rebotaban en las paredes. Se acercó a él contemplándolo en silencio. El joven estaba profundamente dormido y eso logró que sintiese una sana envidia, al menos él descansaba. Notó como iba a estallarle la cabeza y como una amalgama de sentimientos le acongojaban el pecho. Estaba enfadada, decepcionada y a la vez se sentía aliviada notando el sosiego y la felicidad crecer dentro de sí misma al tener a Ron tan cerca. Un escalofrío consiguió que su cuerpo temblase levemente, tenía frío, había abandonado la cama —calentita y mullida— sin preocuparse de cubrirse un poco más, y ahora solo vestía un minúsculo y casi traslúcido camisón beige de finos tirantes elásticos. Volvió a estremecerse mientras se cubría los brazos desnudos con las manos y los frotaba ligeramente. No supo si fueron esos movimientos y el simple hecho de adivinar su presencia, pero de pronto Ron se agitó un poco y salió de golpe de su mágico mundo de los sueños, abriendo sus adormilados y azules ojos.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó sentándose sobre el sofá.

—No puedo dormir.

Ron consultó su reloj que marcaba algo más de las tres de la madrugada. Hermione se frotó una vez más los brazos con las manos para entrar en calor.

—¿Quieres tumbarte aquí, conmigo? —ella frunció el ceño con recelo, él se apresuro a decir—. No haré nada que no desees. Puedo ser buen chico si me lo propongo.

Hermione sonrió y no dudó entonces en meterse bajo las sábanas del pelirrojo. Inmediatamente dejó de percibir esa sensación de frío. Las mantas y el cuerpo de Ron lograban reconfortarla. Era muy agradable estar así, abrazados, notando el sugestivo calor de sus cuerpos. Ron comenzó a sentirse algo incómodo, aquella cercanía estaba empezando a alterar su anatomía. Trataba de no pensar que abrazaba el tembloroso y semi desnudo cuerpo de Hermione, intentó de no hacer caso al incesante impulso de acariciar la suave y tersa piel de los muslos y el vientre de ella; apartó con esfuerzo de su mente la necesaria idea de rozar sus labios sobre su excitante cuello y delimitar con ellos aquella tentadora mandíbula. Hermione se movió un poco, acurrucándose más sobre el cuerpo hirviendo de Ron, que arrugó el gesto resignado percibiendo como su mano casi rozaba el pecho de la joven, y aunque él seguía en el empeño de no traspasar ningún límite anteriormente establecido, aquel instinto de atraparlo con su enorme mano lo estaba embargando tanto que le resultaba imposible retenerlo por mas tiempo. Apretó con resignación los ojos, sabiendo que Hermione no tendría ni fuerzas ni ganas de entregarse a él aquella noche, debía respetar sus sentimientos. Aun pensaba en eso cuando su mano involuntariamente resbaló por el pecho de Hermione hasta que rozo el pezón erizado de la joven, tal vez por el frío, tal vez por la cercanía de sus anatomías. Ante su inminente respuesta a aquella instintiva caricia, Ron entendió que no podría aguantar con ella toda la noche sin que terminase completamente loco por no poder continuar tocándola. Un pequeño resoplido, una respiración lenta y pausada, el silencio, y los relajados movimientos del pecho de Hermione, mataron de golpe toda posibilidad de que ambos terminasen haciendo el amor aquella noche. Ron sonrió, en parte aliviado, en parte frustrado. Hermione se había dormido al fin, descansaba, estaba relajada y él se metería sus instintos y sus impulsos en los bolsillos y la dejaría soñar. Apartó su mano del pecho de la joven, cerró los ojos y trató de emular a su compañera de sofá.

Acababan de dejar atrás Birmingham, y las primeras luces de la mañana indicaban que aquella jornada matinal de sábado se presentaba nubosa y con una leve neblina que dificultaba un poco la visibilidad de la carretera. Hermione no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que emprendieron el viaje a Liverpool, parecía sumida en sus pensamientos y Ron intuyó que tal vez era así como deseaba estar, ausente. Por ese motivo, él tampoco había dicho nada durante las dos horas que llevaban dentro del coche. Únicamente habían descansado para tomar un café y luego habían regresado a la carretera. Aun quedarían dos horas más para llegar al destino. Ron puso la radio, buscó rápidamente una emisora donde se escuchase música suave para no importunar a Hermione. El viaje se hizo mas ameno a partir de ese momento, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta un cartel indicatorio les señaló el desvío hacia la ciudad donde se encontraba Cormac y su supuesto vástago.

Una vez dentro de Liverpool, pasaron frente a un edificio muy alto, de al menos unos cincuenta metros que estaba coronado por dos estatuas de enormes aves.

—¡Es impresionante! —exclamó Ron desviando la mirada hacia ellas durante unos segundos para luego volver a fijarla en el arcén.

—Son los Liverbird ¿Has oído hablar de ellos? —preguntó Hermione mirando hacia el mismo lugar y rompiendo al fin su mutismo. Ron negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó levemente. Hermione ahogó una sonrisa al notar el bochorno del pelirrojo por su desconocimiento y luego añadió— El liverbird es el símbolo de la ciudad de Liverpool. Son dos aves mitológicas, y sus alas, desafiantes, representan el espíritu indomable del pueblo. Uno de ellos apunta hacia el mar; el otro, mira a la ciudad. Cuenta la leyenda que _"Si los liverbirds echaran a volar, Liverpool dejaría de existir"._

—¡Vaya! ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas? —exclamó Ron sin ocultar lo impresionado que estaba.

—Me encanta leer sobre la historia y cultura de Gran Bretaña —respondió la joven y luego regresó a su mudez.

Era agradable circular por las calles del lugar donde se formaría aquella entrañable y magnífica banda de Rock de los años sesenta; los Beatles. Ron esbozó una sonrisa cuando en la emisora de radio que había sintonizado sonaba el famoso Penny Lane y ellos estaban precisamente en esa calle, porque hasta allí le había llevado el GPS que Hermione programó antes de la salida de Londres. Estaban frente a la casa que indicaba la dirección que Hermione llevaba en su temblorosa mano. Ron echó una ojeada al lugar, Penny Lane era un barrio modesto, sin pretensiones, muy alejado del distrito de Kensington y Chelsea en Londres donde vivía el famoso cirujano junto a su novia. Hermione tomó aire y luego lo expulsó de golpe, metió la nota en el bolsillo de sus tejanos y se puso el abrigo antes de abandonar el coche. Ron la imitó, pero antes de salir ella lo detuvo con una mano, diciendo.

—Quédate aquí, necesito hacer esto sola.

Ron abrió la boca para protestar pero los dedos de Hermione lo impidieron tapándola con suavidad. Le sonrió y añadió.

—Estaré bien, porque tú estás conmigo.

Aquellas palabras parecieron convencer al joven que a regañadientes volvió a meterse en el coche y bajó la ventanilla apoyando un brazo en ella. Hermione se giró y caminó hacia la casa donde con seguridad se llevaría la peor desilusión de su vida.

Miró el reloj, eran casi las diez de la mañana. El clima estaba frío y húmedo, y las nubes seguían encapotando el cielo, por eso solo se veían escasos transeúntes por la calle. La mayoría estaría en sus casas a espera de que el día avanzase un poco mas y con ello el aumento pequeño de la temperatura. Tenía las manos heladas cuando golpeó un par de veces la puerta de aquella casita adosada de color terracota. Apenas unos segundos después alguien entreabrió la puerta. Hermione tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia abajo y vio al niño, semi escondido. Sintió como el corazón se le quería salir del pecho. El rostro de aquel infante era igual al de Cormac. Por su altura debía tener seis o siete años, estaba completamente desconcertada pues ella solo llevaba cuatro años de relación con Cormac.

—¿Qué quieres?

La vocecita del pequeño la sacó de golpe de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Se encuentra tu padre en casa? —el niño asintió— ¿Podrías decirle que Hermione quiere hablar con él? Es muy importante.

Lo dijo con toda la amabilidad que su enojo y su decepción le dejaban. El niño cerró la puerta dejándola en la calle. Hermione esperó, miró hacia el coche donde Ron, sin dejar de observarla, aguardaba y le sonrió para indicarle que todo estaba bien. Unos segundos después, tal vez habría pasado un minuto desde que el niño había entrado, la puerta volvió a abrirse y ahora sí que conocía a la persona que estaba frente a ella. Su rostro mudó toda expresión de amabilidad, y se tornó seco y desafiante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —inquirió Cormac con claros síntomas de nerviosismo, encajando la puerta tras de sí.

Pero Hermione alcanzó a ver una figura femenina enmarcada en una cabellera castaña rojiza y notó como se le encogían las tripas, su enfado aumentaba por momentos.

—Creo que no es necesario que te conteste, pero tú sí que me debes una explicación.

—¿Quién te dio la dirección de esta casa? —Hermione no contestó, no pensaba delatar a su incauta informadora. Rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros. Cormac al ver que su novia no hablaría, lo hizo él—. Muy bien, tienes razón, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte, pero aquí no, el niño podría escucharnos. Demos un paseo.

* * *

**Hola a todas y a todos, primero de nada siento horrores haber tardado siglo y medio en subir el cap que acabáis de leer. He tenido un mes complicado, muy, muy ocupado.**

**Nunca os planteéis la posibilidad de que pueda abandonar esta historia aunque tarde en actualizar siempre la seguiré.**

**Como podéis imaginar, tampoco he podido contestar vuestros rr y eso me duele en el alma, siento que soy muy desconsiderada con vosotros cuando no lo hago pero de veras que me fue imposible.**

**Gracias por seguir ahí, a pesar de mi lentitud de tortuta en actualizar, y gracias sobre todo a estas personas:**

**fatty73, Priincezz, malizagranger, Masaki The Showstopper, Zanella Misaki, AnnieKP, Nat Potter W, miuri, mel8mel, susy snape, Skinniy, Fer Cornamente, Misses Cullen, Clyo-potter, RociRadcliffe, nahima-chan, , Luriadna, silvers draco, VremyaLuny, Naty7 Cullen, Hermy Jean Weasley, helena, y Nekiiito.**

**No prometo nada porque al final siempre hay algo que me lo impide pero creo que esta vez podré publicar pronto...**

**Mil besos.**

**María.  
**


	17. Mentiras, dudas, confidencias,y verdades

**17. Mentiras, dudas, confidencias, y verdades**

Fue el destino o tal vez el azar, pero aquella mañana de sábado, Ginny viajaba en autobús en dirección a GAC. Nunca lo hacía y no porque eso le pareciese vulgar o porque su vida desahogada ya le permitía disfrutar de otros privilegios, sino porque el autobús era un vehículo lento y su vida dependía de cada segundo que pudiese arrancarle al día para poder estar con su hijo. Por esa razón prefería, el metro, el taxi o su propio coche. Pero esa susodicha mañana de sábado, no pudo optar a ninguna de aquellas tres opciones.

Muy temprano, Parvati llamó a su casa; al parecer Ludo Bagman enviaba a GAC a uno de sus secretarios con la única finalidad de aclarar un asunto que le traía de cabeza desde hacía algunos días, y aunque probablemente no tendría ni la más mínima importancia, ella debía estar allí, porque cuando se trataba de cuestiones de papeleo su figura era imprescindible, y como Hermione estaba Liverpool, no le quedaba otra opción. Por esa razón le pidió a Charlie que acompañase a James a casa de Harry, y que los tres la esperasen en un parque cercano. Para que el niño viajase con comodidad, Ginny le cedió su coche a su hermano.

Abandonó su casita con intención de tomar el metro, pero algo inesperado había sucedido: un hombre de mediana edad, ebrio, perdió el equilibrio en el andén del metro y cayó a las vías justo cuando el vehículo pasaba. Por lo tanto la estación de metro se había cerrado hasta que todo volviese a la normalidad. Esa fue la razón por la que decidió subir a un taxi, y alzó la mano esperando que alguno parase. Pasó uno, y estaba ocupado, luego otro y de nuevo ocupado... así hasta cuatro, de repente vio un autobús detenerse frente a ella. Inconscientemente miró su recorrido y pudo ver que tenía una parada en Westminster, ni corta ni perezosa subió a él.  
Le traía buenos recuerdos viajar en aquel vehículo. Le recordaba cuando abandonó Ottery y llegó a Londres, dispuesta a encontrar una nueva vida junto a su marido, desarrollar su carrera y formar una familia, todo eso sin olvidar quién era y de donde venía. Y ahora volvía a estar allí. A través de las grandes ventanas del autobús veía a la gente por la calle, a veces acompañada, otras solas. Muchas subían a otros autobuses o tomaban un taxi, algunas simplemente caminaban sin prisa porque era sábado y tenían todo el fin de semana por delante para estar relajados. El autobús había hecho ya tres paradas y se disponía a volver a hacerlo. Según sus cálculos, debían quedar dos más y estaría frente a GAC. El autobús se detuvo y algunos de los ocupantes descendieron de él. Ginny miró a través de la ventanilla, absorta, contemplaba a otro vehículo de iguales características que aquel en el que ella iba. Acababa de abrir las puertas eléctricas y comenzó a bajar gente, los que se disponían a subir entraban por la puerta cercana al conductor; entonces la vio. En un principio aquel rostro femenino le pareció familiar, pero no tardó ni dos segundos en averiguar quién era. Era ella, jamás había podido olvidar aquella cara. La había visto tantas veces en sus peores pesadillas, junto a Harry, en su cama.  
La camarera subió al autobús que viajaba en dirección contraria a la de Ginny. La pelirroja la siguió con la mirada, tratando de ver donde se sentaba. Se puso en pie, olvidándose de GAC, y con la única intención de abandonar aquel vehículo y subir al que llevaba a la única persona que podía aclarar por fin sus dudas, esas dudas que la habían atormentado durante tanto tiempo. Pero no pudo hacerlo, porque el autobús cerró sus puertas eléctricas y se puso en marcha.

—¡Deténgase!

El grito fue tan intenso que todos los ocupantes del vehículo se giraron para mirar quien era la persona que lo había hecho. El conductor redujo la marcha a la vez que Ginny había atravesado todo el pasillo rápidamente y ya se encontraba junto a él.

—Necesito bajar ahora mismo —explicó con un hilo de voz.

—Ha tenido tiempo señorita —dijo el hombre con voz seca y sin detener el autobús completamente.

—Es muy importante, necesito subir a aquel bus —el dedo de Ginny tembló ligeramente cuando señalo al vehículo que estaba algo más alejado de ellos y que comenzaba a cerrar sus puertas para ponerse en marcha—. Por favor...

Vio reflejada en sus ojos castaños la desesperación por descender, y saltándose las normas, detuvo el autobús completamente. Ginny suspiró de alivio y le regaló al joven una agradecida sonrisa mientras bajaba. Corrió todo lo que pudo para alcanzar el vehículo donde viajaba la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, pero el favor que le hizo aquel conductor no sirvió para nada... se alejaba, se marchaba con ella en su interior. Su oportunidad de desvelar la verdad, de probar la inocencia de Harry se esfumaba, y por más que corría agitando los brazos, nadie parecía percatarse de que ella necesitaba subir a aquel autobús. Le faltó el aire y tuvo que inclinarse apoyando las palmas de las manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Elevó sus hermosos ojos para poder verlo una vez más, rogando que sucediese algo que consiguiese detenerlo, sin embargo no hubo milagro y el vehículo giró y desapareció por una calle trasversal. Ginny sintió como el corazón se le resquebrajaba en pedazos. Había perdonado a Harry, había decidido darle una nueva oportunidad, pasar página sin tener que comprobar nada, pero la duda, esa maldita duda siempre existiría, para ella, para su familia, y sobre todo para él mismo. Se irguió llenando de aire sus cianóticos pulmones, una idea rondó su roja cabeza. Aquella chica había subido al autobús en aquella zona, tal vez vivía o trabajaba por allí, tal vez era algo rutinario coger esa línea de bus. Miró con obsesión su reloj de pulsera y pudo comprobar que las agujas marcaban las nueve y media de la mañana. Grabó en su memoria esa hora, ese lugar, y ese día de la semana. Sonrió ante una nueva perspectiva: regresaría a aquella parada, dentro de siete días, justamente a la misma hora y confiaría en que su buena fortuna la hiciese coincidir nuevamente con ella. Con esa idea en la mente, levantó una mano casi inconscientemente y un taxi que circulaba cerca se detuvo, subió a él y dijo con voz firme.

—A Westminster, por favor.

Notaba sus manos cada vez más frías, el clima era húmedo, pero Hermione estaba segura que se debía más a la tensión que soportaba en ese momento que a la súbita bajada de temperatura que habían sufrido en los dos últimos días. Caminar junto a Cormac le parecía extraño por primera vez en la vida. Había tantas cosas en él que habían cambiado. Iba a dejar que le diese una explicación, pero no estaba dispuesta a que la tomara por tonta si la historia se volvía un tanto inverosímil. Quería saber por qué vivía con otra mujer a sus espaldas, y quería saberlo ya. Pasaron cerca del coche donde esperaba Ron; cuando los dos hombres supieron de la presencia del otro hubo un cruce de miradas asesinas. El pelirrojo hizo un ademán de salir del coche, pero Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza y él, después de pasarse una mano por la cara y el mentón mostrándole su desacuerdo, se echó hacia detrás hundiéndose en el asiento del conductor, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y con el gesto enfurruñado.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —inquirió Cormac con el semblante contraído.

—De Ron hablaremos más tarde —sentenció Hermione infligiendo velocidad a su paso para hacer que ambos hombres estuviesen lo más alejados posible.

Ante la respuesta escueta y concisa de su novia, Cormac se limitó a entornar los ojos pero no hizo ninguna pregunta más. Caminaron un poco hasta que cruzaron el rejado de un parque cercano. Hermione se rezagó para que Cormac la adelantase, y lo siguió hasta que éste se detuvo en un banco y se sentó frente a una zona donde había juegos para los niños. La joven lo imitó, observó en derredor suya y pudo ver la parte trasera de su coche, donde estaba Ron esperándola.

—Estarás muy enfada —supuso Cormac después de un prolongado silencio que casi logra sacar a Hermione de sus casillas.

—¿Que está pasando, Cormac? ¿Quiénes son ellos? Ese niño...

—Es mi hijo —confirmó.

Hermione cerró los ojos sintiendo como ardía fuego en su estómago al escuchar como su novio le ratificaba sus sospechas, volviéndolas una realidad, dura e inesperada. Un nudo de rencor anidó en su garganta impidiendo que pudiese pronunciar todos los reproches que deseaba escupirle a la cara. Hermione había palidecido, y lo hizo aún más cuando vio cómo su novio se había girado hacia ella y le agarraba con firmeza una de sus heladas manos. Un latigazo de repulsión sacudió su cuerpo ante el contacto con la piel de aquel hombre.

—Antes que empieces a gritarme, a insultarme y a decir cosas de las que tal vez luego puedas arrepentirte, déjame explicártelo todo desde el principio —aguantó la respiración durante unos segundos esperando una respuesta, pero al no obtenerla, Cormac prosiguió con su confesión—. Para que lo entiendas todo debo remontarme al menos a ocho años atrás, cuando estudiaba mi carrera en Londres. Tenía claro que quería ser cirujano, y hacer de las personas gentes felices, por eso decidí que la cirugía que deseaba practicar era la plástica. Allí, un amigo me presentó durante una fiesta universitaria a Demelza, ella estudiaba psicología en la misma universidad que yo, pero supongo que de no ser por aquella fiesta jamás nos habríamos conocido. Coincidimos un par de veces más en pocas semanas, supongo que ambos lo buscamos y después tuvimos nuestra primera cita a solas. Me enamoré de ella, podría afirmarte que fue desde la primera vez que la vi, y creo que ella también de mí porque apenas tres meses después de esa primera cita, decidimos vivir juntos. Todo fue maravilloso, al principio, pero a medida que fuimos conociéndonos más, empezamos a darnos cuenta que teníamos distintas formas de ver lo que sería nuestro futuro en común. Ella había nacido en Liverpool, y allí vivía toda su familia, y deseaba regresar una vez terminase los estudios en Londres, montar su consulta y vivir de ello. Yo por el contrario deseaba quedarme en Londres, era mi ciudad y en ninguna tendría tantas oportunidades de labrar una carrera exitosa como allí. Aquellas diferencias no mermaron nuestra relación hasta pasado algún tiempo, en que solíamos discutir, porque ninguno de los dos era capaz de ceder por el otro. Supongo que nuestros sentimientos no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para condescender, y medio año después de irnos a vivir juntos, rompimos nuestra relación. Fue una ruptura traumática para ambos porque yo la amaba y ella también a mí, así que decidimos no mantener ningún tipo de contacto.

Me doctoré, y comencé mi exitosa carrera en Londres, tal y como había deseado. Demelza estuvo en mi mente durante mucho tiempo, pero traté de apartarla de mi cabeza a fuerza de trabajar; entonces, tres años después, llegaste tú a mi vida. Y ese hecho hizo que ella desapareciese por completo —trató de esbozar una leve sonrisa pero el rostro impertérrito de Hermione le disuadió de hacerlo—. Hace como dos años, tuve que visitar Liverpool de nuevo para uno de mis congresos, no sé si lo recuerdas pero ese día ibas a venir conmigo, como siempre algo te lo impidió a última hora. Así que me fui solo, y todo sucedió una vez que llegué al hotel tras acabar la reunión con mis colegas. Al principio no la reconocí se había cambiado el color del cabello, estaba más delgada y su rostro denotaba más madurez de la que yo recordaba, pero fue cuestión de un par de segundos, el tiempo exacto en que sonrió para que me diese cuenta que era ella. Lo que jamás se me pasó por la cabeza fue el motivo de su visita, primero pensé que solo quería saludarme, a fin de cuentas, entre nosotros hubo mucho más que una amistad, sin embargo sus motivos eran completamente diferente. Entonces me habló del pequeño Cormac, que por aquel entonces tenía cinco años. Me contó que después de romper nuestra relación ella descubrió que estaba embarazada…

—¿No te había dicho nada en todos esos años? —inquirió Hermione recelosa.

—No, no lo hizo —atajó Cormac con voz seria, molesto con la susceptibilidad de Hermione—. Nunca supe de la existencia de mi hijo hasta ese día. Al principio no la creí, precisamente por eso, porque no entendía el motivo por el cual me lo ocultó. Según ella lo hizo porque no deseaba que estuviese a su lado simplemente por obligación, ya que como había quedado claro, yo deseaba labrar mi futuro en Londres…

—¿Y qué la hizo cambiar de opinión?

—El niño. Por lo visto en ocasiones se planteaba la posibilidad de buscarme y contarme la verdad, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo puesto que había pasado demasiado tiempo. Fue Cormac la que la ayudo a decidirse, el niño preguntaba por mí. Demelza le contó que yo viajaba mucho, que mi trabajo era importante y que por ello no podía estar junto a él, pero Cormac empezó a insistir. No entendía por qué él no podía disfrutar de lo mismo que los otros niños de su edad, aquellos que iban a ver jugar al fútbol a sus hijos, y luego, cuando el partido terminaba se los llevaba pasándole una mano por la cabeza mientras que con la otra les alborotaba el pelo. Cormac quería sentir lo mismo que sentían aquellos niños que se marchaban cada uno son su padre. Comenzó a ser una obsesión para él, y eso fue lo que convenció a Demelza. No me pidió nada, solo me informó de algo que tenía derecho a saber, tal vez tardó demasiado, pero no la culpo, ella me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en aquellos años yo no era lo suficientemente maduro, y probablemente habría huido despavorido. Me dio la dirección de su casa y su teléfono, y únicamente me exigió que si me decidía a conocer al niño la llamase antes para ponerlo en sobre aviso. Todo me pareció tan extraño que decidí pensar que Demelza solo trataba de liarme, de endosarme un niño que quizás ni fuese mío. Y con esa idea regrese a Londres. Como estaba convencido de ello, no consideré contarte nada y lo olvidé, o al menos eso creí.

Pasó un año, y el destino volvió a llevarme a Liverpool para otro congreso. Para ese entonces, nosotros ya estábamos lo suficientemente alejados, metidos en nuestras profesiones, con una relación basada en la rutina y en la costumbre, y por eso no me molesté en pedirte que me acompañaras. Además, creo que de haberlo hecho, tu respuesta habría sido con toda seguridad una negativa —Hermione miró al suelo, Cormac esbozó una sonrisa resignada y prosiguió—. Nada más poner un pie en Liverpool, Demelza y su hijo vinieron a mi mente, y durante toda la reunión no pude dejar de pensar en ellos, sobre todo en el niño, pero no tenía forma de localizarlos ya que rompí el papel con la dirección y el número de teléfono que ella me había dado. Seguía sin estar seguro de que ese niño fuese mi hijo pero sentía curiosidad, y por eso no paré hasta que di con ellos, ese fin de semana se alargó más de lo previsto, porque después de encontrar al niño decidí quedarme varios días. Me limité a observarlo a escondidas, lo vi entrar en su casa, salir del colegio, jugar con sus amigos en el parque, y cuando observé su carita, supe que era mi hijo. Y mi mundo se sumergió en un mar de dudas, por un lado estaba él, por otro tú, y yo estaba seguro que no podía pedirte que sacrificases parte de tu vida o de tu trabajo para compartir algo que no era tuyo, conmigo.

Tardé unos meses en regresar a Liverpool pero no pude dejar de hacerlo, ahí fue cuando comencé a inventar reuniones, y congresos que no existían. Fue fácil hacerlo puesto que tú estabas demasiado ocupada para darte cuenta de que te ocultaba algo. Por fin me decidí a hablar con Demelza, y aunque al principio estuvo algo reticente, comprendió que para mí no había sido fácil asimilarlo, y finalmente accedió. Fue muy emociónate verlo por primera vez sin necesidad de ocultarme y él me recibió con los brazos abiertos, tenía seis años, y no me hizo ni una sola pregunta, ni un solo reproche —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero no dejó que ninguna escapase de ellos, en menos de unos segundos volvían a estar secos—. Mis visitas comenzaron a ser muy frecuentes, y cuando venía a Liverpool me hospedaba en un hotel. Sin embargo, desde el día de tu cumpleaños, Demelza y yo decidimos que era mejor para el niño que yo durmiese en su casa. Ella me ofreció una habitación libre que tenía desocupada. Eso me dio la oportunidad de poder pasar las veinticuatro horas del día con él, y comencé a darme cuenta lo necesario que era en mi vida.

El semblante austero de Hermione había ido cambiando a medida que Cormac relataba su historia.

—¿Por qué has esperado a qué lo descubriese por mí misma para contarme todo esto?

—No lo sé, al principio creí que era injusto para ti, y luego simplemente lo olvidé. Hace unos días te dejé una nota, porque no pude localizarte para decirte que tenía que volver a irme, y esa vez pensaba darte la razón real. Pero habías desaparecido, no estabas en la oficina, no contestabas al móvil, y no apareciste por casa en toda la noche. Me preocupaste, pero yo debía irme, Cormac cumplía siete años y yo debía estar allí. Por eso te escribí aquella nota diciéndote que hablaríamos a mi vuelta… —hizo una pausa, y tomó aire mientras observaba a Hermione, que parecía tener heladas la nariz y las manos, porque se las frotaba nerviosamente para darse calor. Tuvo la impresión de que lo que diría a continuación la dejaría aún mucho más helada—. También hay algo más que no sabes…  
La joven entrecerró los ojos y clavó su mirada en el hombre que tenía sentado a su lado. Cormac parecía tranquilo, como si todo aquello fuese un simple trámite. No advirtió culpa en sus ojos, ni su voz temblaba, y todo lo que decía sonaba tan convincente, tan sincero, que no podía dudar de su palabra. Era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que habían hablado tanto tiempo de un tema que no fuese, la publicidad o la cirugía. De repente sintió que ya nada había entre ellos, él tenía a alguien más importante en el que pensar, y ella también. Hermione supo que aquel era el final, y no porque ella hubiese tomado una irremediable determinación, sino porque ambos lo habían decidido prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué más debo saber? —preguntó con desgana, ya todo estaba dicho.

—No voy a volver a Londres. Hace un mes pedí mi traslado aquí, y me lo han concedido. Quiero vivir en Liverpool, junto a mi hijo, quiero formar parte de cada segundo de su vida. He alquilado un apartamento cerca de Penny Lane, no pienso abusar más de la hospitalidad de Demelza. No es justo pedirte que lo dejes todo y te vengas a vivir con nosotros, no tengo derecho a ello, e intuyo… —Cormac desvió sus claros ojos hacia la parte trasera del coche de Hermione que se vislumbraba desde el lugar donde ambos mantenían la conversación. Soltó un leve resoplido, y añadió—, que no lo harías, y no precisamente por tu trabajo, Creo que tú también tienes algo que contarme, ¿no?.

Hermione percibió como el corazón se le subía de golpe a la garganta. Miró a Cormac con ojos suplicantes, e inmediatamente bajó la vista al suelo mientras su rostro palidecía notablemente. Cormac bufó, y luego dijo con voz queda.

—Lo sabía, tus ojos no mienten, y últimamente te costaba mirarme a la cara… ¿Desde cuándo me estas siendo infiel con él?

—Quiero que sepas que nunca planeé esto, y las veces que sucedieron fueron de forma casual, nunca premeditado. No me di cuenta la primera vez, había bebido demasiado, y supongo que fue fruto del rencor que sentía por ti por haberme dejado sola el día de mi cumpleaños; y la segunda vez, simplemente pasó y no quise evitarlo. No ha habido ninguna otra vez más —confesar su engaño liberó a Hermione de un gran peso que soportaba dentro de su corazón.

Unicamente le quedaba esperar con los nervios a flor de piel la reacción de su, todavía, novio. Ahora que sabía que él no le era infiel, que entendía cuales habían sido los motivos de su mentira; ahora que conocía la existencia de aquel niño y la forma en que había llegado a la vida de Cormac, se sentía culpable y era consciente de que si alguien había traicionado y faltado el respeto en aquella relación, había sido ella.

—En otro tiempo me habría enfurecido contigo, pero hoy en día soy demasiado feliz, y tengo tanto por lo que dar las gracias que ni siquiera me llega a afectar. Supongo que un hijo cambia mucho, y eso se lo debo a Cormac. O al hecho de que tal vez lo que hubo entre tú y yo murió hace ya demasiado tiempo… ¿Te trata bien?

Los ojos de Cormac habían vuelto a posarse en el coche de Hermione.

—Mucho… me hace feliz —aquella inesperada confesión consiguió que la atención de Cormac volviese a centrarse en ella.

—Iré a tu apartamento, recogeré mis cosas y dejaré la llave sobre la mesa del salón.

Hermione asintió débilmente, mientras notaba como el corazón bajaba lentamente de su garganta para alojarse nuevamente dentro de su pecho. Cormac se puso en pie, ella instintivamente lo imitó.

—Lo siento, Cormac.

—Nunca lo hubiese esperado de ti, pero entiendo que haya pasado. No resto importancia a tu culpa, sin embargo no eres la única responsable de que esto haya fracasado. Te desatendí, en este último año apenas nos veíamos y tuve la ligera intuición de que tal vez esto podría llegar a pasar. Yo también tengo mi parte de culpa en lo que hiciste, te dejé sola, y la soledad no es buena.

Las palabras de Cormac mitigaron un poco aquella sensación de nauseas que le provocaba enfrentar de forma tan directa su error.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que atravesaron la reja que delimitaba el parque. Pasaron por delante del coche de Hermione, y esta vez ella no pudo evitar que Ron saliese del vehículo, y se quedase apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirando duramente a Cormac. Éste simplemente abatió un poco la cabeza y continuó andando hacia la casa, aunque llevaba los puños muy apretados. Hermione se había detenido cerca de donde se hallaba Ron, y se quedó observando a su ex novio mientras se alejaba. Por eso lo vio girarse una vez más, mirar de soslayo al pelirrojo para luego fijar su atractiva mirada en ella, mientras le preguntaba.

—¿Alguna vez estuviste enamorada de mí?

Hermione suspiró profundamente, luego sonrió con dulzura, y añadió con un tono suave.

—Tal vez al principio… pero ya no lo recuerdo.

Cormac movió resignado la cabeza, y sonrió con melancolía, volviendo a caminar en dirección a la casa y cerrando la puerta tras él. Hermione se quedó con la mirada clavada en la puerta cerrada, y solo el resoplido animal de Ron la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Nos vamos, Ron… solos tú y yo.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa de regocijo mientas volvía a meterse en el coche. Hermione subió tras de él con la mente aún aturdida por todo lo acontecido. Sin mucho esfuerzo, de la noche a la mañana, volvía a ser libre, libre para no tener culpas y poder amar con plenitud. Miró a Ron, que estaba introduciendo la llave en la ranura del contacto del coche, pero no giró la llave y el motor del coche no rugió.

—¿Ocurre algo? —indagó ella extrañada.

—Dentro de un mes más o menos, será Navidad, y había pensado que tal vez te apetecería pasarla conmigo y con mi familia en Ottery.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando a la vez que notaba como su corazón comenzaba a rebosar de felicidad.

—¿Quieres…, estás tratando de decirme que quieres que conozca a tu familia?

—Más bien que ellos te conozcan a ti —respondió Ron clavando su mirada azul y limpia en ella.

Hermione se había quedado sin aire, todo estaba resultando tan rápido pero a la vez tan inesperadamente gratificante. Quiso que Ron siguiese hablando, quiso que le dijese lo que ella quería oír de sus propios labios, sin rodeos, por eso preguntó.

—¿En calidad de qué iré a tu casa? ¿Lo haré como tu amiga, como tu amante…?

—¿Qué tal si vas como mi novia? Si quieres, claro.

No hizo falta responder, la sonrisa y los ojos llenos de brillo de Hermione contestaron por ella. Por eso Ron suspiró, y soltando el volante que tenía aferrado con sus manos, agarró con suavidad a Hermione por detrás de la nuca y la besó con pasión; ella respondió al beso con la misma determinación. Después se miraron a los ojos con los rostros muy cerca, Ron le dio un leve y tierno beso en la punta de la nariz a Hermione, mientras musitaba.

—Regresemos a Londres.

Siempre se levantaba de la cama antes que ella. Rolf no era un tipo dormilón más bien todo lo contrario. Por eso se encontraba solo en la cocina mirando absorto el remolino que el mismo producía en el café al agitar su cuchara. Llevaba al menos diez minutos haciendo lo mismo, y de su taza apenas salía humo. Pero él no se percataba de ello, su mente estaba en otro lugar. La velada en casa de Luna había sido maravillosa, y disfrutar de aquel tiempo con su anciano abuelo le había servido de mucho. Se dio cuenta que apenas lo conocía. Mientras cenaban, Newt contó cientos de anécdotas que habían ido modelando su vida, y la mitad de ellas Rolf no las había escuchado nunca. El señor Lovegood observaba al anciano como si fuese una aparición divina, y solo de vez en cuando añadía alguna palabra a la conversación de su invitado. Pero Rolf no solo centraba su atención en aquel hombre lleno de experiencia, sino en la joven que no dejaba de sonreír a su lado. Metida en un ambiente distendido, lejos de la estresada vida de GAC, parecía una Luna diferente, más cercana, más feliz. Y él no podía apartar sus castaños ojos de ella.  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz perezosa de Susan.

—¿Dónde diablos te metiste anoche? Me dormí esperándote.

Rolf la miró de soslayo mientras se llevaba un sorbo de café a la boca, escupiéndolo de inmediato dentro de la taza, estaba frio. Resopló con desidia a la vez que lo apartaba de su lado, y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos dejando que su rubio cabello se abriese paso entre sus dedos.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

El joven levantó la cabeza y vio a su novia con la espalda apoyada en la encimera de granito de la cocina portando una humeante taza roja de café. De repente sintió algo revolverse en su interior, una mezcla de ira y decepción que no pudo contener, y por eso espetó con los ojos chispeantes.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que conocías a Luna antes de que yo te la presentase?

El rostro de Susan se opacó y sus ojeras de recién levantada se acusaron. Rolf observó aquel repentino cambio en el semblante de su novia y su decepción se acrecentó, sin embargo, la ira que antes sentía se había mitigado dejando ver un atisbo de abatimiento y resignación. No hacía ninguna falta que Susan contestase a su pregunta, la turbación de su rostro la había delatado. Notó como todo su mundo, se desmoronaba, su confianza ciega en aquella mujer se había derrumbado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan fácil como destruir un castillo de naipes con un ligero soplo.

—Sabía que tarde o temprano ella terminaría diciéndotelo. Lo único que me extraña es que haya tardado tanto en hacerlo…

—Luna no lo hizo, yo conseguí averiguarlo sin que ninguna de vosotras haya dado la cara —respondió con saña—. Háblame de Zabini.

—¿Zabini? —Susan miró a su novio desafiante—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Parece que ya lo sabes todo. Me enamoré de él, nunca supe que tenía novia, y cuando llegué a enterarme, ya era demasiado tarde, yo lo amaba y no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él. Siento que Luna no me lo haya perdonado nunca, siento que sea tan rencorosa…

—Le robaste el novio, Susan, ¿cómo pretendías que te tratara? ¿No esperarías que se convirtiese en tu mejor amiga después de eso, no?

—¡Ya te lo dije! Yo no supe que Blaise y ella…

Rolf se levantó comenzando a caminar por la cocina sin rumbo fijo. Estaba sobrepasado, tal vez Susan tenía razón y Luna era demasiado rencorosa, sin embargo lo que no podía apartar de su mente era el hecho que su novia le hubiese ocultado durante tanto tiempo aquello que la relacionaba directamente con Luna Lovegood. Se detuvo en seco, tragó saliva con mucha dificultad y tratando de aparentar serenidad, dijo con voz firme.

—Pero no sabías que la traicionó, que le robo… ¿Lo sabías?

—Sí, lo supe…

—¡Maldita sea! ¿Tuvo el descaro de contarte eso, y aun así te quedaste con él? —le recriminó con los ojos desorbitados.

—Blaise nunca me dijo nada. Lo deduje de una conversación por teléfono que tuvo con ella. Nunca la vi en persona hasta que tú nos presentaste y dudo que ella me hubiese visto antes. Pero nos reconocimos ese mismo día. Yo callé, y ella también lo hizo… ¿Por qué no le pides explicaciones? —se justificó.

—¡Porque Luna no es mi novia! —gritó Rolf perdiendo la paciencia.

—Pues la defiendes como si lo fuese —sentenció. La joven aspiró con fuerza por la nariz, y en seguida dejo escapar el aire retenido en sus pulmones de una vez, prosiguiendo—. Puedes juzgarme Rolf, pero yo estaba enamorada. Me volví loca por ese hombre, Blaise tiene algo especial que logra embrujar a las mujeres. Todo lo que él hiciese, bien o mal, estaba justificado para mí. Si le hacía daño a Luna me traía sin cuidado puesto que ella era lo único que podía apartarlo de mí, y yo no estaba dispuesta a eso. Por eso lo apoyé, y publiqué en la revista de Rita una entrevista con Blaise sobre aquel proyecto y su falsa autoría. No tengo nada en contra de Luna, pero se trataba de dar veracidad a Blaise, y yo habría hecho lo que fuese por él. Por supuesto en aquel tiempo yo no podía imaginarme que me pagaría con la misma moneda con la que pagó a Luna… me encontró una sustituta en muy poco tiempo. A veces pienso que lo que realmente quería de mí era utilizarme para conseguir su propósito, pero no me gusta pensar en eso.  
Rolf había dado unos pasos hacia atrás mientras escuchaba las aterradoras palabras de su novia. Él habría puesto la mano en el fuego por ella. El amor no justificaba ciertos actos, y la dignidad y la integridad de las personas estaba por sobre todas las cosas. Sintió como le estallaba la cabeza. Debía pensar, analizarlo todo, ordenar sus ideas, sus sentimientos. y luego tomar una decisión.

—Necesito tiempo.

—¿Para qué? —inquirió la pelirroja clavando sus verdes ojos en el joven.

—No sé si quiero continuar con lo nuestro…

—¡Rolf! ¡¿Piensas dejarte influenciar por ella? Eso es cosa del pasado… ¡Creí que me querías!

—Y te quiero… ese es mi problema—cerró los ojos para no verla porque si lo hacía probablemente se echaría para atrás—. Ahora no sé lo que siento, estoy muy confundido, no sé si merece la pena seguir junto a ti después de saber todo esto.

El rostro de Susan se había contraído, dejando su semblante con un gesto duro, imperturbable, mientras le advertía.

—Si te vas, no te plantees regresar… Yo no doy segundas oportunidades a nadie.

Rolf dejó escapar un apesadumbrado suspiro. Sabía del carácter orgulloso y arrollador de su novia, y aquella amenaza no le asombró; esperaba algo así. Abrió los ojos y la miró resignado. Ella continuaba impertérrita, y esa indiferencia que parecía mostrar, le animó a dar el paso definitivo.

—Recogeré mis cosas.

—Te arrepentirás, pero para cuando lo hagas, ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Rolf bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, negó un par de veces, y al instante expresó con mucha más decisión que antes.

—Entonces no hay nada más que hablar… suerte, Susan.

Se dio la vuelta, y entró en la habitación. Susan apretaba los puños con rabia, nada parecía ir bien. Más era una mujer fuerte, y sabía cómo sobreponerse a las cosas. Ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones. Si Rolf se marchaba le partiría el corazón, pero no más de lo que lo había hecho Blaise, o los demás. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, inspiró todo el aire que cupo en sus pulmones, y al punto lo expulso de un solo golpe. Agarró de nuevo su taza de café y fue a sentarse junto a la pequeña mesa de la cocina, tomó un sorbo mientras escuchaba de fondo como su novio recogía sus pertenencias con la intención de marcharse, sin opción alguna a regresar.

El implacable invierno llegó con fuerza. Diciembre exhaló su glacial aliento vistiendo de blanco las calles de Londres. No obstante a pesar del frío, de la nieve, y del viento gélido que les congelaba a los londinenses la nariz y las orejas, la vida continuaba.

Victoire estaba a punto de tomarse al fin unas merecidas vacaciones de Navidad. Para ella fue toda una sorpresa y un soplo de aire renovado la llegada de su tío y padrino, Charlie. Sin embargo, la que más satisfecha pareció con aquella visita fue Iris, de repente comenzó a interesarse con mucho ahínco en todo lo referente al pelirrojo y a su vida. Victoire lo comprendía perfectamente porque reconocía que su tío era impresionantemente interesante, a pesar de que Charlie era ya todo un hombre adulto e Iris hacia poco tiempo que había dejado atrás la edad del pavo. Solía divertirse en demasía cuando Charlie reunido con ambas en el salón de la casa de tía Ginny, contaba una de sus últimas anécdotas y veía como Iris babeaba sin poder evitarlo, poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado y suspirando o soltando alguna risita tonta y fuera de lugar. Charlie parecía haber notado también el efecto que causaba en aquella joven de ojos verdes, y lejos de apocarse, ponía más carne en el asador. Mostrando orgulloso algunas de sus viejas cicatrices o de sus nuevos tatuajes. Victoire conocía a su tío lo suficiente para saber que se divertía igual que ella, pero también apostaba que si en cualquier momento notaba que la atracción de Iris se desbocaba pondría freno al asunto. En las charlas que ella mantenía con su amiga sobre el atractivo recién llegado se dejaba entrever que, aunque Iris parecía realmente impresionada, no había de qué preocuparse. La joven era inteligente y sabía de sobra que un hombre como Charlie, tan lleno de experiencia, no se fijaría en una jovencita inexperta como ella. Así que Victoire terminó por sospechar que aquella situación le divertía a Iris tanto como a ellos.

Desde la visita a Liverpool, habían pasado muchas cosas. Cormac regresó, metió todas sus pertenencias en su coche, y se marchó, pero esta vez para no volver. Aunque pensó que la partida de Cormac le dolería, Hermione pudo comprobar que lo que realmente sintió fue un profundo alivio. Viviría sola durante algún tiempo, no estaba segura de que fuese buena idea pedirle a Ron que compartiese su hogar con ella. Ahora que tenía todo el tiempo para estar con él y ya no existía nada que se lo impidiese, deseaba tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad. Si lo analizaba bien, su relación con el pelirrojo se había basado simplemente en amanecer juntos en un par de ocasiones… "Hemos empezado la casa por el tejado", se dijo. Así que ya era hora de comenzar a construir cimientos firmes para que todo fuese como ambos esperaban. Ron era demasiado importante para perderlo por cometer errores, y no los iba a cometer.  
Se sintió demasiado feliz cuando él la invitó a ir a Ottery. Veía en aquel gesto un interés especial por parte de Ron, y eso la animó a pensar que tal vez, ella también comenzaba a convertirse en alguien demasiado importante para él.

En contraste con la felicidad de Hermione, Ginny había pasado aquellas últimas semanas envuelta en un aire taciturno que pretendía disimular. Harry era probablemente el único que pudo habérselo notado, pero éste estaba tan feliz con la nueva oportunidad que la vida le brindaba, que apenas percibía cualquier energía negativa a su alrededor. El abatido estado de ánimo de Ginny se debía únicamente a que su plan de hablar con aquella mujer del autobús se había visto frustrado. Todos los sábados —desde aquel inesperado día semanas atrás— siempre a la misma hora, y en el mismo lugar, Ginny se personaba y esperaba sentada en el banco de metacrilato a que la camarera diese señales de vida. Pero nunca lo hizo, ella no regresó a aquel lugar.  
Una vez más, volvía a ser sábado, su reloj marcaba de nuevo las nueve y media de la mañana y a pesar del intenso frío, se encontraba sentada en el banco de metacrilato de la parada de autobús. No le había dicho nada a nadie, ni a Hermione, ni a Ron, ni a Charlie, pero sobre todo no se lo había contado a Harry, a pesar de ser él el mayor interesado en conocer lo que sucedió aquella fatídica noche. Anhelaba tener su entrevista con aquella mujer a solas, sin nadie más, ansiaba respuestas a sus miles de preguntas. Por eso, esperar horas, sentada bajo la nevada, notando como el débil pero gélido aire le cortaba los labios y teñía de color rojo su nariz, se había convertido en una obsesión. Ahora que tenía una mínima pista sobre ella, no iba a darse por vencida tan rápidamente. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que cada vez le era más difícil poner escusas para ausentarse los sábados por la mañana, y tarde o temprano alguno de sus seres queridos comenzaría a hacer delicadas preguntas.  
Levantó con parsimonia la manga de su abrigo y comprobó que la aguja más larga de su reloj ya había dejado atrás el número seis. Ginny resoplo con rabia y tristeza. Ella lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a fallarle. Aquel autobús llegó una vez más sin aquella joven. Sentía una frustración enorme, la ausencia de esa mujer le había hecho perder una semana más, y ahora tendría que volver a esperar al siguiente sábado para tratar de saber la verdad, y todo era cada vez más complicado. Esperó un poco más y ni siquiera supo por qué si ya se había marchado aquel autobús; al cabo de unos minutos, al fin se puso en pie con mucha dificultad, ya que se le habían entumecido las articulaciones de las rodillas, y se colocó bien el bolso sobre su hombro. Era hora de poner fin a aquella nueva espera, se sacudió un poco la nieve que se había acumulado en sus botas y comenzó a caminar. Apenas llevaba un par de metros andados cuando oyó como se detenía el motor de lo que parecía un enorme vehículo. Sin perder un segundo se dio la vuelta y efectivamente se trataba de un autobús. Probablemente ella no iría dentro de aquel vehículo, pero aun así, se quedó esperando, escrutando con avidez los rostros de aquellos que descendían del autobús. Y fue después de bajar el tercer viajero cuando su corazón se detuvo durante unos segundos. Era ella, la misma mujer y estaba caminando hacia el lugar donde Ginny permanecía estática. Pudo observarla mucho mejor que nunca, tenía el cabello muy oscuro, y la tez blanca. Sus oscuros ojos estaban entrecerrados debido a la brisa intensa y fría que soplaba y que los hacía humedecerse. Era alta, y delgada, embutida en una gabardina beige plastificada con un cinturón que se ceñía a su raquítica cintura. Era bonita pero su semblante parecía preocupado o triste. El corazón de Ginny —que ya había vuelto a latir— se desbocó como un caballo salvaje cuando la sintió cerca, casi rozando su hombro con el de ella, entonces dijo con voz firme.

—Disculpa… ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?

La joven se frenó en seco y escudriñó con curiosidad a Ginny que, enfundada en una bufanda que le cubría casi todo el rostro, apenas se le veía los ojos castaños brillando más que nunca,

—¿Se está refiriendo a mí? —Ginny asintió con la cabeza varias veces—. ¿Nos conocemos?

—Probablemente no me recuerdes pero yo no he podido olvidar tu cara —aquella respuesta dejó impresa una terrible confusión y curiosidad en el rostro de la camarera. Desconcierto que Ginny aprovechó para seguir hablando—. Mi marido y yo estamos divorciados por tu culpa. Espero que recuerdes como amaneciste con él y como yo os descubrí. Pero sobre todo, espero que sepas decirme por qué lo hiciste, y porque desapareciste después.

La joven parecía no dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, hasta que unos segundos más tarde, su rostro palideció hasta límites insospechado.

—No tengo nada que decir —sentenció con un hilo nervioso de voz.

—Por supuesto que sí, si hay alguien que puede, que debe decir algo eres tú. Necesito respuestas, saber qué sucedió aquella noche. Necesito que me digas que fui una estúpida al separarme de él porque nunca pasó nada entre vosotros, porque todo fue un maldito malentendido.

La voz de Ginny se desgarraba por la desesperación. Era tanta su necesidad y estaba tan cerca de la respuesta que temí que en cualquier momento se le escapase de las manos como si fuese agua. Ya no notaba el frío que congelaba su nariz y cortaba con saña sus voluminosos labios; ya no le importaba que en casa estuviesen esperándola, sumidos en alguna mentira que había urdido para poder estar allí, como estaba ahora, junto a ella. Era tan exasperante aquel silencio, anhelaba que esa chica hablase de una vez. Y sin embargo, ¿por qué temía tanto su respuesta? ¿Qué haría si le confirmaba sus peores presentimientos? ¿Cómo podría volver a casa, y mirar a Harry a la cara si descubría que finalmente él le había sido infiel? No podría soportar saberlo, acabar así de un tajo con sus ilusiones… el miedo se acrecentó, pero el ansia por saber la verdad era aún más fuerte que su temor. Y por eso continuó inalterable, sin mover ni uno de sus agarrotados músculos, aguardando una respuesta que no llegaba. Hasta que de pronto, la joven camarera abrió la boca para decir.

—Nunca fue mi intención provocar ningún daño. No sabía que estaba casado, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de eso. Mi única misión era amanecer con él, pensé que deseaban gastarle una broma, pensé que… me utilizaron para hacerle daño, y por lo visto no solo a él… ¿Quieres saber si llegó a serte infiel? —Ginny asintió moviendo descontroladamente la cabeza de arriba abajo mirando a la camarera con los ojos muy abiertos, tanto que parecían querer salírsele de las orbitas—. No, él no te traicionó, entre nosotros no pasó nada. Y no habría pasado ni siquiera de haberlo querido.

Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, estaba segura que perdería el conocimiento en cuestión de muy poco tiempo. Su cuerpo y su alma experimentaba decenas de sentimientos encontrados; alivio al saber la verdad, y felicidad, mucha felicidad. Pero también sentía un profundo sentimiento de culpa, Harry nunca la traicionó y ella creyó por mucho tiempo que sí lo hizo y lo peor, dejó que los demás también lo creyeran. Debió haber confiado entonces en lo que le susurraba su corazón y no en lo que gritaba su cabeza. Se llevó ambas manos a las sienes y las apretó con fuerza, iba a explotarle el cráneo de un momento a otro. Tanto, tanto tiempo perdido.

—Lo siento, pensé que aquel chico os lo había aclarado, no creí que hubiese llegado a tanto.

Ginny apartó bruscamente las manos de su cabeza y las colocó instintivamente en los hombros de la joven camarera zarandeándola con energía mientras gritaba.

—¡¿Quién, quién nos hizo esto?

—¡No lo sé, no sé su nombre! —exclamó la muchacha presa del temor de que Ginny terminase agrediéndola—. ¡Suélteme por favor, o llamaré a la policía!

La pelirroja se dio cuenta que había perdido por completo los estribos y trató de serenarse. Aparto las manos de los hombros de la camarera que inmediatamente se los froto con ahínco, notando aun la presión de los dedos de Ginny sobre ellos.

—Perdón… Necesito saber cómo ocurrió todo.

La joven la observó con detenimiento y pudo ver a través de la mirada castaña de Ginny a una mujer desesperada por conocer la verdad, sintió su dolor y su impotencia, y se apiadó de ella.

—De acuerdo, pero aquí hace frío. Conozco un bar cercano, hablaremos mientras tomamos un chocolate caliente, no tienes buen aspecto.

Ginny asintió levemente y la siguió a través de la nieve arrastrando los pies, dejando un surco por donde pasaba. No podía pensar con claridad y en su mente se agolpaba miles de imágenes, de malos recuerdos. Se sentía tan mal, aquella noticia debía haberla puesto muy contenta, sin embargo ella no se sentía nada bien. Entraron en un lugar mucho más calentito que la calle y se sentaron en una mesa. Ginny asintió mecánicamente cuando la joven le propuso tomar chocolate, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ya lo tenía sobre la mesa hasta que el agradable olorcillo del cacao hirviendo entró por su nariz.

—Yo trabaja en un bar de copas donde a veces bailaba como gogó, aquel día entró un grupo de chicos muy alegres y muy bebidos. No conocía a ninguno de ellos, pero me tocó a mí servirles la mesa donde se habían sentado. Por lo visto era la despedida de soltero de uno de ellos. No supe de cual hasta mucho después. Le serví unas copas y luego uno de ellos se me acercó y me explicó que estaban celebrando el próximo ahorcamiento de uno de sus amigos, pero que antes deseaba gastarle una broma. Me señaló a un chico de cabello oscuro muy desordenado y con gafas que parecía muy bebido. Intuí que él era el homenajeado y a quién iban a gastarle la broma. El chico que se me había acercado me sugirió que me uniese a la broma. Se trataba de que yo pasase la noche junto a él pero sin que ocurriese nada, él se encargaría de que el otro no se despertase hasta por la mañana, justo para que descubriese que había una mujer a su lado. Luego le entraría el sentimiento de culpa, pero ellos —después de divertirse un rato a su costa— le contarían la verdad. Me pagó muy bien por esa misión y yo acepte, necesitaba el dinero y lo vi como algo inocente y divertido, una pesada broma entre amigos, nada más —se detuvo un instante para observar el rostro lívido de la pelirroja que tenía frente a ella. Cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza, y pronto, prosiguió—. Vi como antes de servirle la última copa, ese joven vertió algo en la bebida del chico de las gafas, y un instante después, tras bebérsela, comenzamos con el plan. Aquello que vertió en su copa, debió ser un somnífero porque aún no habíamos bajado del taxi, tu chico ya estaba profundamente dormido. Fue el taxista el que me ayudó a ponerlo en la cama, lo desvestí y me tumbe junto a él quedandome dormida.

Luego llegaste tú, y me di cuenta que había cometido un terrible error dejándome convencer para participar en aquella atrocidad, cuando dijiste: "Que estás haciendo en la cama con mi marido". Supe que me la habían jugado y a ese chico también. Sentí pena por él, pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue huir. Llegué hasta el local donde yo trabajaba y me encontré con aquel joven en la puerta, habíamos quedado allí. Me preguntó qué tal había ido todo y yo le eché en cara que me había engañado… él únicamente preguntó: "¿Os ha descubierto, Ginny os ha descubierto?". Aquella pregunta confirmó mi sospecha de que me había utilizado. Le ratifiqué que sí, y él me dijo que debía desaparecer que no podían encontrarme, porque me buscarían para saber la verdad. Yo le dije que estaba loco, que lo que había era terrible, y que por supuesto yo no iba a dejar mi trabajo. Me contesto que ya no tenía trabajo porque mi jefe había encontrado restos de somnífero en la bebida de un cliente, y el tarrito culpable en mi taquilla. No sé cómo lo hizo pero nos la jugó a todos. Así fue como desaparecí, ya no quise saber nada más de ese asunto. Rehíce mi vida, y ahora trabajo en algo completamente diferente. Creo que en el fondo salí beneficiada con todo esto, pero eso no significa que me haya estado martirizando todo este tiempo la idea de que tal vez fui la culpable de la infelicidad de aquel chico de las gafas. Confié en que la conciencia de aquel otro terminaría por hacerle confesar la verdad. Yo no tuve el valor para averiguar si había sido así.

Cuando terminó el relato la joven se llevó ambas manos al rostro, y sollozó levemente. Ginny tenía la cabeza demasiado abarrotada de información como para reaccionar ante nada. Una sospecha había invadido su mente desde que sabía que había alguien más metido en todo ese escabroso asunto y la única forma de confirmarlo era averiguándolo a como diera lugar.

—Ese chico que lo urdió todo, nunca te dijo su nombre, ¿verdad? —ella lo negó, apartando las manos de su cara—. Dime entonces, procura recordar… ¿tenía la piel oscura?

La joven la miró a los ojos, entendiendo que ambas pensaban en la misma persona, entonces, suspiró profundamente mientras respondía.

—Sí, era el único chico negro del grupo.

* * *

**FELIZ 2011!**

**Siento la tardanza, me dio gripe y he estado fastididada desde Navidad, ya estoy mejor...**

**Gracias a todos y a todas por leer este fic, espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capitulo.**

**Paso a agradecer y contestar rr:**

**nahima-chan:** Hola, lo sé soy mala, a veces hasta disfruto con ello jeje... espero que te haya gustado la continuación.. besotes.

**silvers draco:** Hola, wow cuanto entusiasmo, gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado de estas fiestas... besos.

**MARIA:** Hola, uf, ojala pudiese hacerlo mas seguido... pero no doy mas de mí jeje... gracias por seguir ahí... besos.

**Regresaré...**

**Miles de besos.**

**Feliz año, mis mejores deseos para todos.**

**María.**

**pd: Saludos para mi trío de oro; Foaby, Gema e Iris... nos hablamos, feliz año!  
**


	18. Sentir como una mujer

**Hola a todas y a todos, por fin regresé (ya iba siendo hora, no?)... Este capítulo va dedicado a Gema, por su cumpleaños. Espero que te guste.**

* * *

**18. Sentir como una mujer**

Ginny llegó a su casa completamente aturdida, tanta fue su ofuscación por su reciente descubrimiento, que olvidó que Charlie, Harry, y su hijo, la estaban esperando en un parque cercano a la residencia de su ex marido. Lo recordó cuando su el mismo Harry la telefoneó para saber de ella. Inmediatamente, Ginny dio una falsa excusa de por qué no podría reunirse con ellos, y de esa forma se quedó sola tratando de asimilar todo lo que aquella mujer le había revelado. Finalmente, Harry había sido engañado igual que ella. Sentía unas profundas ganas de abofetear a Dean hasta dejarlo sin sentido, jamás había sufrido tanta frustración y rabia por algo, ni siquiera como cuando vio a Harry y a aquella mujer juntos. Ahora la cólera era indescriptible, porque una mentira, una sucia y desalmada mentira había arruinado lo más hermoso que tenía en la vida, y la había hecho padecer lo indecible. De repente pensó que sucedería si Harry se enterase que Dean se la había jugado, y se echó a temblar. Tal vez sería mejor que no lo supiese, al menos hasta que ella no hablase con aquel traidor y le pusiese los puntos sobre las íes, pero ¿sería capaz de aguantar aquel secreto sin que Harry se diese cuenta de que algo le sucedía? Probablemente no, no lo haría, por ello decidió fingirse enferma durante todo el fin de semana, dejar que James pasase aquellos dos días con su padre y esperar impacientemente a que llegase el lunes, y con él la posibilidad de pedir consejo a Hermione; aunque sería mera formalidad ya que tenía muy decidido cuál iba a ser su forma de actuar: despellejar a Dean, poco a poco, como se merecía.

El fin de semana pasó muy rápido para algunos, y torturantemente lento para otros, y el lunes se presentó tan ansiado como se anhela la llegada de un buen amigo.

Era muy difícil concentrase con él sentado frente a ella. Hermione trataba de repasar un informe estadístico sobre la última campaña publicitaria pero no lograba hacerlo por completo. Los números parecían bailar en la pantalla si de repente veía a Ron hacer un leve movimiento, bostezar o rascarse desenfadadamente el cabello. Pero el trabajo era el trabajo, y ya iba siendo hora de centrarse un poco en lo que, antes de la llegada del pelirrojo a su vida, conformaba casi toda su existencia. La campaña de Ludo iba viento en popa, a pesar de tener a

Draco metiendo su fina y aristocrática nariz en todo, y a Blaise estableciendo sus acostumbradas "buenas" relaciones con sus compañeros de trabajo. Ya no faltaba mucho para que, uno a uno, fuesen desapareciendo de GAC. La campaña estaba casi completada, y a falta de algunos retoques, en menos de un mes habría llegado a su fin. Luego se verían para algunas reuniones y nada más. Iba a ser una gran noticia para todos el día en que Draco Malfoy y su séquito saliesen por las puertas del edificio de Westminster.

Ron volvió a moverse, y Hermione dejó de mirar a la pantalla de su ordenador una vez más. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella, puso una de sus manos en el apoya brazos del sillón de Hermione y metió su nariz entre la espesa cabellera castaña de ella. El cuerpo de Hermione sufrió una enorme sacudida, sobre todo cuando notó como los labios de aquel hombre se habían posado sobre su cuello, y su aliento le hizo cosquillas al susurrar.

—Debería ir al estudio, creo que Luna ya lo tiene todo preparado para la última sesión de fotos.

Hermione, casi en trance, asintió a las palabras de su novio, no deseaba verlo marchar; no en ese momento cuando lo tenía tan cerca, pero sabía que no era el momento indicado, y tal vez, tampoco el lugar. Por otro lado, era importante aquello que se traía entre manos, y necesitaba retomar su acostumbrada concentración en el trabajo. Ron apartó sus labios del cuello de su novia para buscar los de ella con quietud, como si el tiempo no existiese. El sabor y las sensaciones que provocaba en ella los labios de aquel joven, acrecentaron sus ganas de mandar al diablo aquellas dichosas estadísticas, pero se contuvo a duras penas, limitándose contemplar cómo se alejaba de ella hacia la puerta.

—Pienso volver pronto —le advirtió entre bromas.

Temblorosa, hizo un confuso gesto para decirle adiós con la mano mientras mascullaba maldiciones por lo bajo. Pasado aquel momento de frustración, Hermione posó de nuevo sus castaños ojos en la resplandeciente pantalla de su ordenador, consiguiendo al fin una completa concentración en lo que estaba haciendo.

Pudo haber sido una mañana perfecta, habría conseguido acabar con la tabla de estadísticas en menos de dos horas y de esa forma podría haberse reunido con Ron mucho antes, sin embargo, los dioses se confabularon aquel día para que eso no sucediese de la forma que anhelaba. La repentina entrada de Ginny en su despacho y la tensión que vio reflejada en su rostro, así se lo indicaron.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —inquirió con preocupación, mirando su reloj, hacía solo una hora que Ron había salido de allí.

—He descubierto algo horrible este fin de semana. No me atrevo siquiera a entrar en mi oficina porque no sé si seré capaz de contener mi rabia —contestó la pelirroja con los ojos desquiciados y tensando la mandíbula al hablar.

—Me estás asustando, ¿de qué se trata?

—Supongo que Dean ya ha llegado… —Hermione asintió dubitativa. Ginny cerró los ojos y su mandíbula se tensó más.

—¿Ocurre algo con él?

Ginny abrió la boca para contestar la pregunta de su amiga pero la llegada de Ron le impidió hablar.

—Te dije que volvería pronto ¡Ginny! Vaya, no sabía que estabas aquí.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, y eso comenzó a alarmar a su hermano.

—¿Estás bien? —pero no hizo falta que le respondiese, Ron negó con la cabeza y añadió—. No, no lo estás, ¿ha sido Harry otra vez?

—No, él no tiene nada que ver —se apresuró a aclarar—. No del todo.

—Ginny si no te explicas jamás podremos entender que es lo que te preocupa —opinó Hermione comenzando a perder la paciencia, y sin quitar ojo a su reloj.

—Harry nunca me fue infiel, ahora lo sé, la chica que paso la noche con él me lo confirmo hace solo un par de días.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó Ron eufórico, pero luego analizando las palabras de su hermana, inquirió— ¿Cómo que has hablado…? ¿Cómo la has encontrado?

—Fue el azar. Pero no voy a hablar ahora de eso, no tiene importancia. Salvo que durante unas semanas, hasta que por fin pude hablar con ella, se convirtió en una obsesión para mí.

—Creía que habías perdonado a Harry, por sobre todas las cosas —expuso Hermione con voz muy seria, olvidándose al fin de las manecillas de su reloj de pulsera.

—Y lo perdoné, pero ahora no hay nada que perdonar, puesto que él jamás hizo nada de lo que creí o me hicieron creer en un principio. Sin embargo, algo en mi interior me pedía a gritos hablar con aquella chica, y ahora sé por qué…

Ron frunció el ceño y miró a su novia con aprensión. Hermione se acercó a Ginny la agarró de la mano y la acompañó al pequeño sofá que tenía en su despacho obligándola a sentarse en él, luego tomó asiento a su lado y dijo con serenidad.

—¿Qué has descubierto?

—Le tendieron una trampa, a Harry. Pagaron a esa chica para que simulase haberse acostado con él y esperar a que yo los descubriese…

—¿Y quienes hicieron algo tan espantoso? —exclamó Ron con el rostro desencajado.

—Solo fue una persona, Ron…

—Dean Thomas.

Ginny, Hermione, y Ron, mudaron todo el color de sus rostros cuando oyeron una voz masculina muy familiar de alguien que acababa de entrar en el despacho sin que ninguno se percatase de su presencia.

—¿Fue él?… ¡Lo fue!

—Harry…

Pero no les dio tiempo a dar ningún tipo de respuesta afirmativa puesto que Harry se había dado media vuelta, y se alejaba a grandes zancadas por el pasillo hacia el despacho de Ginny donde debía estar Dean, trabajando como siempre en su escritorio.

—¡Cielo santo, Ron, detenlo! —gritó Hermione.

El pelirrojo salió de repente de su estado de perplejidad y corrió tras él. Ambas mujeres lo siguieron muy de cerca.

Dean Thomas terminaba de repasar algunos books de modelos femeninas para la próxima campaña que comenzarían a final de ese mes y necesitaban como imposición de su cliente, una imagen completamente desconocida. Sujetaba en su mano una taza de café a medio terminar, y gesticulaba satisfecho con la boca cada vez que encontraba algo parecido a lo que andaba buscando, ajeno a lo que se le venía encima. Tan ensimismado estaba su labor, que no se percató de que Harry había entrado en el despacho hasta que sintió como lo obligaban a levantarse de la silla, agarrándolo con brusquedad de la camiseta y logrando que la taza resbalase de su mano y dejase una mancha oscura sobre la grisácea moqueta. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar, porque de repente notó un agudo dolor en la boca y un sabor férreo muy intenso. Miró a Harry, que aún mantenía el puño amenazante muy cerca de su rostro, y exclamó, sintiendo como le ardía el labio.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Sin embargo la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una nueva descarga de la ira de Harry sobre su rostro, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, y la sangre, brotaba esta vez de su oscura nariz. Harry se aproximó a él y volvió a tirarle de la camiseta.

—¿Creías que no nos enteraríamos nunca, verdad? —le increpó volcando en el tono de su voz toda su cólera.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

Harry sintió la furia arder con más ahínco en su interior y volvió a levantar el puño para golpearlo de nuevo. La entrada providencial de Hermione junto a Ron, y su grito para que se detuviese, consiguieron que el joven se no descargase sobre el otro esta vez.

—No te metas en esto, Hermione —le recomendó moderando su tono de voz.

—Por supuesto que me meto, estás en mis oficinas y no tolero la violencia, Harry, aunque tengas tus razones… Cálmate y pide explicaciones con la cabeza fría.

Harry soltó un resoplido, en ese instante Ginny ya se encontraba junto a Hermione y a Ron, mirando la escena. Lo curioso es que en los rostros de los hermanos no se percibía ni un ápice de consternación, parecían incluso estar satisfechos con lo que estaban viendo. El puño de Harry dejó de estar tenso y soltó la camiseta de Dean en la que ya se veían sendas manchas de sangre.

—Lo intentaste, creías que lo habías conseguido, pero ya ves que no ha sido así. Ginny y yo estamos juntos, y seguiremos juntos. No sirvió de nada ser tan ruin, planear aquella crueldad, involucrar a esa chica y callar, callar a pesar de saber que no solo me hacías infeliz a mí sino también a Ginny y a mi hijo… ¿Por qué?

—¡Me robaste a mi chica! —estalló Dean mientras se limpiaba la sangre que aún seguía manando de su dolorida nariz.

En otro lado de la habitación, Ron tensaba los puños y los labios, deseoso de saltar sobre él en cualquier momento, por ello Hermione se aproximó a su novio y le agarró del brazo para evitar que el pelirrojo, con sus enormes manos, desfigurase para siempre el rostro de Dean. Éste sin hacer caso a nada ni a nadie que no tuviese que ver con el puño amenazante de Harry, prosiguió

—¿Pensabas que me quedaría quieto sin hacer nada, viendo lo felices que erais mientras yo me hundía en mi desdicha? Ella lo era todo para mí, lo sigue siendo, y tal vez lo habría vuelto a ser de no ser porque tú sigues ahí, siempre en medio.

—¡Te equivocas Dean! Eres tú el que sobra aquí.

Ginny se había abierto paso hasta llegar a él mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras que dejaron un destello de rabia en los ojos del joven. La pelirroja pasó la mano por la cintura de Harry, y con sutileza lo apartó a un lado, quedándose ella frente al magullado hombre.

—Te consideré un amigo, y te quería como tal. No puedo sentir por ti nada más que eso, y aunque Harry y yo no nos hubiésemos dado una segunda oportunidad jamás habría sentido por ti algo distinto. Pero no lo entendiste y has conseguido con tu estúpida trampa que perdiese casi dos años de mi vida, porque fue así, estuve prácticamente muerta todo ese tiempo. Me robaste mi vida y mi felicidad con Harry, y a él con su hijo… ¿Cómo pretendes que no te sangre la nariz?, deberíamos matarte por lo que has hecho.

—Lo hice por ti, por recuperarte… —se justificó suplicante.

—No, lo hiciste por ti, por apartarme de Harry. Él no fue el culpable de que lo nuestro no funcionase, Dean, nadie tuvo la culpa. Yo dejé de sentir amor por ti, y no quise seguir engañándote o dándote falsas esperanzas. Quise que fueras feliz y yo no conseguiría que lo fueses, en cambio, tú me hiciste la persona más desdichada de este mundo… ¿crees que eso es amar? Amar es lo que hizo Harry, se apartó cuando creyó que me había hecho daño, me dejó libre para que tratase de ser feliz aún lejos de él.

Harry bajó los ojos al suelo, apretando con fuerza los dientes hasta conseguir que le doliesen las encías.

—Elegí al hombre de mi vida y lo elegí dos veces —añadió Ginny atravesando a Dean con sus ojos color chocolate—. No quiero volver a verte, tu sola presencia me dan nauseas cuando pienso en James y en el daño que le has hecho. Espero que estés satisfecho, y que hayas podido dormir todas las noches, porque desde aquel día yo no he podido conciliar el sueño como debía. Estás muerto, Dean Thomas, para mí ya estás muerto.

Diciendo eso se acercó a Harry, agarró con su mano uno de los puños aún tensos del joven y lo apretó con fuerza. Harry levantó los ojos encontrándose con los de ella, y se sonrieron.

—No merece la pena, Harry, vámonos.

El joven fulminó con la mirada a Dean y luego se aferró a la cintura de su ex esposa saliendo juntos del despacho.

—Acompaña a tu hermana y a Harry, cariño, yo tengo que intercambiar unas palabras con Dean —explicó Hermione dulcemente a Ron, que a pesar de que parecía que en principio iba oponerse, terminó cediendo a regañadientes y se marchó blasfemando cosas tan audibles como si las hubiese gritado.

Hermione esperó a que las maldiciones de su pelirrojo novio dejasen de escucharse, y entonces cerró con suavidad la puerta del despacho de Ginny, quedándose en el interior con Dean que se llevaba la mano su nariz tratando de que dejase inútilmente de sangrar.

—Toma, presiona un poco con esto —Hermione le tendió un pañuelo de papel que había sacado de su bolsillo, Dean lo agarró con brusquedad—. No es fácil esto para mí, pero comprenderás que tengo que hacerlo. Nos has traicionado, no solo a Harry y a Giiny, sino a mí también, así que no me queda más remedio que invitarte a que recojas tus cosas y dejes libre tu puesto de trabajo en esta empresa. No voy a permitir ver sufrir a mis amigos con tu presencia, por eso a pesar de que no tengo quejas de ti en todo el tiempo que has trabajado con nosotros, en este momento tengo muchos prejuicios contra tu persona.

—Ginny lo era todo para mí, él la apartó de mi lado. Tenía derecho a hacer lo mismo, quería que se sintiese como yo me había sentido.

—Tus razones no te permiten hacer algo tan espantoso como lo que hiciste. Es imperdonable, y yo en el lugar de ambos habría reaccionado de la misma forma —le aproximó otro pañuelo de papel cuando vio que el anterior apenas podía empapar más sangre.

—Gracias —dijo Dean cambiado el papel manchado por el blanco impoluto, que rápidamente se tornó rojo—. ¿Cómo lo supo Harry? ¿Quién se lo contó?

—No voy a responderte a esa pregunta, solo te diré que Harry acaba de enterarse y fue de labios de la mismísima Ginny.

Dean pareció palidecer y Hermione dudó si era por el efecto de sus palabras o de la pérdida de sangre. Por eso se apresuró a finiquitar aquella conversación.

—No hay nada más que hablar, recoge tus cosas, y procura que vea esa herida un médico lo antes posible.

Hermione salió del despacho de Ginny cerrando con determinación la puerta, y antes de marcharse hacia el suyo, tomó aire y lo expulsó con fuerza. Se sintió un poco mejor después de aquella breve híper ventilación y comenzó a caminar con pasos rápidos por el pasillo. Le quedaba muy poco para alcanzar el picaporte de la puerta cuando vio como Ron salía a su encuentro.

—Te invito a una cerveza.

—¿Cómo? No puedo, Ron, tengo que terminar unos informes…

—Al diablo los informes, tú y yo nos vamos a tomar esas cervezas, ahora mismo.

Sin dejarla opinar la agarró de la cintura y tiró de ella con suavidad y presteza hasta que ambos se subieron al ascensor. Al entrar, Ron susurró en el oído de su novia.

—Ellos tienen muchas cosas que hablar, a solas.

Y tenía razón, dentro del despacho Ginny curaba los nudillos enrojecidos de Harry, casi sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, de repente una sensación de angustiosa culpa se había apoderado de su razón. Harry continuaba con la mandíbula tensa, movía impacientemente la pierna izquierda dando pequeños golpecitos en el suelo y resoplaba de vez en cuando, mascullando palabras malsonantes más propias de Ron que de él mismo.

—Lo siento, Harry —se atrevió a decir al fin después de haberle puesto unos apósitos adhesivos en los nudillos—. Siento haber dudado de ti.

Las palabras de la joven cambiaron radicalmente el sombrío rostro de Harry envolviéndolo en un gesto de visible emoción, y alivio. El hombre agarró con firmeza las manos de ella, besándolas con ternura.

—Cualquiera en tu situación habría dudado, me alegro de una cosa —ella lo miró confusa, él prosiguió—. Que me perdonaste antes de saber la verdad de todo, que apartaste de ti la duda para que pudiésemos estar juntos…

—No, ya viste que no, en cuanto tuve la oportunidad no descansé hasta saber lo que ocurrió.

—Pero eso es normal, es comprensible, y me alegro que lo hayas hecho porque yo también vivía con esa duda y ahora ya no existe. Ahora ya no hay nada que se interponga entre los dos.

Ginny notó como las palabras de su ex marido acababan de un plumazo con la sensación de culpa y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry la sujetó por la cintura y no tardó en buscar con avidez los voluminosos labios de la pelirroja. Y las manos de él buscaron debajo de la blusa de ella y las de ella bajo el pantalón de él, ya no había impedimentos. No pensaron, no querían pensar que estaban en una oficina, que en cualquier momento podría entrar alguien y descubrir que todo les daba ya igual. Que llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando para poder volver a disfrutar uno del otro en cuerpo y alma, que deseaban recuperar en unos minutos lo perdido en dos años, y que sucediese lo que sucediese a partir de ese momento ninguno volvería a desconfiar del otro; porque sabían que habían nacido para estar juntos, para amarse, pero sobre todo, porque había alguien más, alguien pequeñito, esperando verlos regresar juntos para no separarse de ellos jamás.

Victoire caminaba por las nevadas calles de Londres, había quedado con Iris en una cafetería próxima a su casa. Tuvo que convencer a tía Ginny y a tío Charlie que iría con cuidado y que le ocurriría nada. Todo era tan extraño, de repente las cosas habían dado un vuelco en apenas una semana. Tío Harry se había ido a vivir con tía Ginny, un día aparecieron cogidos de la mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No hizo falta que nadie explicase nada. De esa forma, la casa comenzó a parecer el camarote de los hermanos Marx, y del mismo modo sorprendente en que tío Harry había aparecido, tío Ron desapareció. Hizo su maleta y se marchó a casa de una supuesta novia que hasta ese momento Victoire desconocía que existía, pero que de una forma u otra se alegraba por él puesto que vio la felicidad reflejada en su rostro cuando se despidió de ellos. Todo era diferente, todo parecía mejorar, intuía que aquellas serían las mejores Navidades en años, sobre todo después de que le diese una noticia a Iris. Algo que había hablado con sus padres pero que su amiga aun desconocía, y esperaba con mucho anhelo que aceptase lo que iba a proponerle.

Pronto llegó al lugar de la cita y no tardó en ver a Iris sentada en una mesa, vestida con una chaqueta de piel morada, y enfundada en un gorro de lana y una bufanda del mismo color, tenía la mirada fija en un punto de la iluminada calle a través del cristal del ventanal de la cafetería, por ello no se percató cuando Victoire se situó frente a ella.

—¿Qué miras con tanto interés?

Iris dio un leve brinco en su silla, y sonrió al ver que se trataba de su amiga.

—Me gusta ver lo colorida que se vuelve Londres cuando llega la época de Navidades.

Victoire asintió dándole la razón, la saludó con un par de besos en las mejillas y luego se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando a un libro que estaba debajo del brazo de Iris.

—Oh, ¿esto?, es para Teddy… El Talismán, ¿lo has leído?...

—No he tenido la oportunidad —respondió Victoire con timidez al ver como su amiga fruncía el entrecejo.

—A veces no sé cómo te considero amiga mía, casi no tenemos nada en común.

Rió y Victoire lo hizo con ella. Pidieron chocolate bien calentito y hablaron sobre el tema que casi siempre copaba sus conversaciones desde la trágica muerte de Andrómeda Tonks. Iris se quejaba de que su mejor amigo viviese ahora tan lejos de ella. A pesar de ser el único heredero de todos los bienes de su abuela, que no eran muchos pero si incluía la vieja casa, Teddy prefirió compartir apartamento con un par de estudiantes amigos suyos. Otra de sus preocupaciones era dónde y con quién pasaría el chico las Navidades; aunque tenía familia, un par de hermanas de su abuela, éstas hacia mucho que no se hablaban con ella, probablemente ni se habían inmutado por la muerte de Andrómeda puesto que ni ellas ni ningún miembro de su familia —a la que pertenecía Draco Malfoy— había acudido al funeral. Por ello, las dos adolescentes se sentían muy entristecidas pensando que tal vez el muchacho pasaría aquellas entrañables fechas solo.

Emitieron un sonoro suspiro al unísono y, antes de que la melancolía empañase su buen estado de ánimo, Victoire decidió cambiar de tema. En más de una ocasión se le había ocurrido pedirle a Teddy que pasase las Navidades con ella, en El Refugio con sus hermanos y sus padres, pero después lo pensaba fríamente y sabía que no era buena idea, simplemente porque Teddy Lupin era un chico y eso significaba un intruso demasiado complicado para los Weasley varones, incluido su abuelo Arthur. Estaba segura que cuando acabase las Navidades en el Refugio, Teddy habría deseado pasarlas solo. Por eso, en medio de aquellas elucubraciones, se le ocurrió una idea casi tan buena con el hecho de que Teddy pudiese estar con ella en Pascuas. Miró a Iris con la intención de exponerle al fin la invitación que desde hacía algunos días deseaba hacerle.

—Iris… quiero proponerte una cosa.

La muchacha de ojos verdes, que acababa de terminar de tomar su chocolate y se limpiaba con una servilleta de papel las manchas que había dejado alrededor de su boca, le dedicó una mirada ceñuda, el tono dubitativo que había empleado al hablarle le indicaba que Victoire se traía alto entre manos. Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, la pequeña Weasley prosiguió.

—He estado pensando y lo he hablado con mis padres… pero si no quieres o no te apetece, pues lo entenderé… no estás obligada a aceptar… pero me gustaría que lo hicieses ¡Sería genial que me acompañases a Ottery esta Navidad!

Iris comenzó a toser, el último sorbo de chocolate caliente se le había quedado alojado en la garganta debido a la impresión que le causó escuchar lo que le proponía su amiga. Victoire se levantó rápidamente para darle un par de golpecitos en la espalda. La muchacha pareció recuperar el oxígeno, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, inquirió perpleja.

—¿Quieres que vaya tu pueblo, que conozca a tus padres?

—Pues sí, claro si es que estás de acuerdo.

—¿Qué si estoy de acuerdo?... ¿Qué si estoy…? ¿Bromeas? ¡Sera fantástico! Después de conocer a la familia que tienes aquí en Londres, me muero de ganas por conocer a los que dejaste en Ottery… Oh, Vic, eres mi ángel salvador —rió—, si no llegas a proponerme eso mi única alternativa hubiese sido ir a San Petersburgo donde viven algunos de los primos de mi padre… ¡Rusia! ¡Con el frío que hace!

—¿Es eso un sí?

—Como una casa.

Ambas rieron y comenzaron a planear lo que harían en las dos semanas que pasarían en el pueblo natal de los Weasley.

De regreso a casa, Victoire mas feliz que unas pascuas, llenaba su cabeza de ilusiones y de fantasías sobre cómo iban a ser aquellas fiestas, después de la tristeza que las había embargado los dos últimos años desde la trágica ausencia de tío Fred, algo le decía que aquel año todo sería distinto, o al menos un poco mejor. Abrió con presteza la puerta de la casa de tía Ginny, y avisó con un chillido que ya se encontraba allí, su tía salió a su encuentro y le dijo en voz baja.

—Vic, cariño, tienes visita.

De todas las personas que podía imaginar que se encontrasen sentadas en su salón, solo hubo una en la que jamás habría pensado, y esa persona era ni más ni menos que Teddy Lupin, que había dejado de tener el cabello azul y ya recuperaba su hermoso color castaño. No supo si el joven lo percibió pero ella notó como le ardieron las mejillas de repente. Teddy no parecía muy relajado puesto que frente a él, sentado en otro de los butacones, se encontraba tío Charlie con la vista fija en el muchacho, con una ceja alzada y el ojo contrario entrecerrado. Es como si estuviese sometiéndolo a un tercer grado, o a menos Victoire intuía que eso era lo que Teddy pensaba.

—Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó con timidez, ocultando sus encarnadas mejillas tras la cortinas que formaba su rubio cabello.

—Quería hablar contigo… a solas, si es posible —balbuceó al contestar, sobre todo cuando pronunció la segunda parte de la frase porque advirtió como los ojos de Charlie lo atravesaban como si fuese una lanza, incluso le pareció escuchar el chirrido de sus dientes apretados.

—De eso nada, mocoso…

—¡Tío Charlie! Teddy y yo somos amigos, y no será la primera vez que estemos a solas —le interrumpió Victoire con las mejillas aún más rojas por la indignación, a pesar de ser una niña aborrecía que la tratasen como tal.

Charlie pestañeó un par de veces al escuchar a su sobrina y luego volvió a fulminar al inocente muchacho con sus azules ojos. Teddy tragó saliva ruidosamente y muy despacio se puso en pie, mientras decía con voz trémula.

—Será mejor que demos un paseo.

Victoire asintió, se dirigió a su tío, al que ahora le temblaba la ceja y el ojo estaba más cerrado de lo normal, y le dio un zalamero beso en la mejilla.

—Regresaré pronto, díselo a tía Ginny.

Charlie abrió la boca para rebatirle, pero fue inútil, porque la muchacha agarró a su amigo del brazo y desaparecieron del salón y de la casa como por arte de magia.

Salieron a la calle, y enseguida notaron que caían pequeños copos de nieve, sin embargo ninguno de los dos hizo referencia a ese hecho. Teddy tenía claro que esa tarde hablaría con Victoire sobre un asunto que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo, y a su vez, la pequeña Weasley no pensaba moverse del lado de aquel joven hasta saber que era tan importante como para haberse atrevido a visitarla a su casa, sabiendo de su reservado y tímido carácter.

—Lo siento… a veces mi familia es un tanto fastidiosa —se disculpó la muchacha, aunque en realidad lo que hacía era excusar la actitud de su tío.

—No te preocupes, supongo que es normal que traten de protegerte…

—Sobreprotegerme dirás, y eso que no has conocido a tío Ron. Es aún peor.

Teddy sonrió mientras seguía caminando hacia ningún lugar en concreto. Victoire lo seguía sintiendo como se le helaban los dedos de las manos. Con las prisas de sacar al muchacho lo más pronto posible de la atención de su tío Charlie, se había olvidado coger los guantes y ahora tenía enrojecidas las puntas de los dedos. Se frotó las manos con ahínco para infligirse calor, Teddy advirtió el gesto de la joven, se quitó con presteza los guantes de piel negra que cubrían sus manos y se los ofreció.

—¿Y tus manos? Terminarán heladas.

—No te preocupes por mis manos, estarán bien —se las metió en los bolsillos y detuvo al fin su caminata frente a una cafetería que estaba poco concurrida—. ¿Te parece si entramos ahí?

Victoire miró hacia donde señalaba el muchacho. Conocía aquel local, era agradable y tranquilo, si lo que deseaba era hablar con ella, sin duda era el lugar idóneo. De repente notó como su corazón latía con más intensidad, "hablar contigo… a solas" No se había percatado de lo que podía significar aquella frase hasta ese instante. Comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa y una repentina ilusión empezó a crecer dentro de ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de cavilar sobre las hipótesis de lo que Teddy pretendía decirle con tanta urgencia, porque lo vio caminar hacia la cafetería y entrar en ella.

Ocuparon una mesa que quedaba en un rinconcito, alejado de las mesas principales y del lugar donde recogían sus pedidos los camareros. Era el sitio más silencioso del local, en donde la música no dejaba de sonar pero lo hacía tan sutilmente que parecía formar parte de la decoración, como los bancos de madera acolchados y las lámparas que simulaban ser porta velas y daban al lugar un toque de romanticismo.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

Victoire recordó que hacía muy poco tiempo había bebido chocolate caliente con Iris, así que si se ceñía a la verdad, no le apetecía tomar nada más, pero no iba a hacer ningún desprecio a Teddy así que pidió un refresco de cola. Decidió no pensar en cuál sería el efecto que causaría en su estómago cuando se mezclase con la otra bebida.

El refresco y la cerveza negra con mucha espuma, no tardaron en encontrarse sobre la mesa que compartían los dos jóvenes. Ella se despojó de los guantes y los dejó a un lado junto a su bebida.

—El día del funeral, recibí la llamada de una persona de la apenas sabía nada. Se trata de un buen amigo de mi padre, de la niñez, cuando se enteró de la muerte de mi abuela llamó a casa y me ofreció su compañía y su apoyo si alguna vez lo necesitaba, incluso dijo que me visitaría pronto. Y así lo hizo, hace un par de días volvió a llamar diciendo que vendría a verme —Teddy había comenzado una conversación que Victoire no conseguía hilar ¿Qué tenía eso de importante? ¿Acaso era eso únicamente lo que deseaba contarle a solas? Apreció como se desinflaba esa ilusión que parecía haberse apoderado de ella. El joven continuó hablando y eso la hizo apartarse de sus pensamientos —. Se llama Sirius, y mi padre y él fueron grandes amigos, algo así como hermanos… Me ha ofrecido pasar con él y los suyos las navidades ¿Qué te parece?

—Oh, pero eso es fantástico. Iris se pondrá muy contenta cuando lo sepa, estábamos muy preocupadas por ti —exclamó sinceramente la muchacha, olvidándose por completo de que sus ilusiones sobre algún tipo de revelación romántica por parte él se habían esfumado por completo.

—Parece buen tipo, y le he dicho que sí que iré. De todas formas, no tengo una opción mejor. Iris se va a Rusia…

—Ya no irá… le he pedido que me acompañe a mi casa y ha aceptado —el rostro de Teddy denotó sorpresa y el de Victoire se encendió de repente—. ¡Oh cielos! Pensarás que soy pésima amiga por no habértelo ofrecido a ti, que tal vez lo necesitabas más que ella, es que… tú, eres un…

—Chico.

—Exacto. Mi padre nunca aceptaría que su "niña" de dieciséis años llevase a casa a un chico con la intención de pasar allí unos días… y mucho menos a un chico mayor que yo —se explicaba muy apresuradamente y en ocasiones se le trababan las palabras— … pero no pienses, no creas por un momento que yo no quería que nos acompañaras, de hecho me hubiese encantado que pudieses venir… me hubiese encantado.

—Lo sé, no me cabe duda de que es así, y entiendo por qué no lo has hecho… Así que te vas… os vais, a Ottery.

—Sí, en apenas una semana —contestó la joven aún muy confundida.

—¿Tan pronto?… supongo que estarás deseando reencontrarte con aquellos que se quedaron allí, tu familia, tus amigos… aquel chico… —tuvo que tomar un sorbo de cerveza porque en aquel instante se le quedó la garganta muy seca.

Victoire abrió los ojos como platos ¡Lenny! Por muy increíble que pareciese no se había acordado de él ni un solo segundo desde que volvieron a hablar de su regreso a Ottery, ni siquiera cuando se lo propuso a Iris aquella mañana.

—No hay ningún chico —se apresuró a decir, por si finalmente Teddy se lanzaba confesarle algo que ella anhelaba y el solo hecho de mencionar Lenny pudiese apartar de él la intención.

—Creía que lo había.

—No por mi parte, no puedo controlar lo que él pueda sentir, es un buen chico, tal vez el mejor, pero nunca llegó a remover en mí algo más que una buena amistad.

Pudo verlo, pudo advertir como el efecto de aquellas palabras había dejado una sonrisa en los labios de Teddy, y eso consiguió que su joven corazón volviese a desbocarse, y aquellas ilusiones que se habían esfumado de un plumazo se renovase como si de un ave fénix se tratase.

—De verdad que eres impresionante Victoire Weasley, ¿cómo puedes dirigirme la palabra después de lo que te dije aquel día? Fui un estúpido, y tú tenías razón en todo.

—¿La tenía?... por supuesto, suelo tener razón, en eso me parezco a mi madre…

Mientras la joven hablaba, Teddy había apartado su cerveza y el refresco de ella y atrapado las manos de Victoire entre las suyas. Todo pareció girar a su alrededor y desaparecer de repente. Ya no existía la cafetería, ni la gente que se encontraba en ella, ni las mesas, es como si se hubiese trasladado a su lugar favorito de Ottery, junto al mar, donde su familia tenía su hogar. Y allí, mientras escuchaba el relajante sonido de las espumosas olas, caminaba notando como la fina arena se entremetía en los dedos de los pies, de la mano de alguien que conseguía hacerla temblar con solo una de sus escasas sonrisas. De alguien que lograba extraer de ella su lado romántico, pasional y tierno. Un chico que se había ido metiendo en su vida de forma lenta, pero segura y aunque en una ocasión se prometió no volver a pensar en él, no pudo conseguirlo. Un joven que tenía el cabello y los ojos de un suave tono avellana, que le recordaba al otoño, a su melancolía, a la caída del sol sobre el horizonte en el mes de septiembre. Teddy podía ser reservado, podía incluso parecer distante y frío algunas veces, pero sus manos era cálidas, suaves y firmes, haciéndole sentir tanto con tan poco. Oyó su voz, como un susurro en medio del arrullador silbido de las olas de su imaginación.

—Sí, siempre has tenido razón, y yo soy un imbécil y un egoísta. Porque hasta ahora no me di cuenta que es hermoso dar la vida por los que se aman, acompañarlos siempre que se pueda y si es posible, si las cosas no van bien poder decirles adiós, a tiempo y si no, marcharte con ellos. Mi madre y mi padre están juntos, lo decidieron así y creo que fue lo mejor, porque estén donde estén son felices. Si ella no hubiese ido con él habría sufrido al no tenerlo cerca, a pesar de haber estado junto a mí, su vida habría quedado incompleta. Mi abuela entregó lo mejor de ella por mí, por educarme… tuve el cariño de una madre, pero no lo he sabido hasta ahora. Y yo también quiero que me pase, quiero saber que puedo ser capaz de amar lo suficiente como para decidir marcharme para siempre con esa persona y ser feliz, aquí, más allá, donde sea… quiero ser como mis padres, como los tuyos. Sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto y menos después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero siento algo muy fuerte por ti, algo que soy incapaz de ignorar y cada día me cuesta más reprimir… Me gustas, desde la primera vez que te vi en aquel tren, y cuando volví saber de ti, cuando te encontré en la cafetería pensé que estaba soñando… porque eres un sueño, Victoire Weasley, No espero que me correspondas, pero quiero que sepas que si quieres intentarlo, yo estoy dispuesto también, y si decides que no, trataré de entenderlo, y seguiré soñando.

—¿Estas pidiéndome… que sea tu novia? —preguntó ella tímidamente temiendo pronunciar aquellas palabras por si al hacerlo, de repente, se despertaba en su mullida cama de la casa de tía Ginny.

—¿Quieres?

Ambos corazones se detuvieron en el mismo instante. El del él a causa de la tensión que le producía saber al fin la respuesta de la muchacha; el de ella debido a la emoción, a la agradable sorpresa de aquella inesperada proposición, y sobre todo a las ganas de gritar un sí tan grande como la ciudad de Londres. Por ello, porque debido a la emoción su garganta se había cerrado como si tuviese una compuerta, porque no podía articular ni siquiera un simple monosílabo; se puso en pie ante los desorbitados ojos de Teddy que la miraban suplicantes, se aproximó a él y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, y fue entonces cuando decidió dejar a un lado aquella niña inocente que su padre y sus tíos aún veía en ella y mostrar la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo, una mujer que comenzaba a tomar decisiones que cambiarían su vida de la forma que fuese, una mujer joven con anhelos, deseos y sentimientos, que lo único que deseaba en aquel instante era besar los labios del chico que le había prestado sus rodillas y así lo hizo. Porque tal vez de su garganta no podían salir las palabras, pero su boca tenía mil formas de hablar, y con aquel beso le dejaba muy claro que su respuesta era sí rotundo.

El pecho de Teddy se expandió como la mantequilla cuando se derrite, en el momento en que notó como los virginales labios de Victoire se unían a los suyos, y aunque sin duda no era la primera vez que besaba a una chica, sí era la primera vez que lo hacía luchando para que el corazón no se le saliese por la boca. Y fue una sensación maravillosa, y deseó estar así por el resto de su vida, con aquella hermosa chica sentada sobre sus rodillas, abrazada a él, dejándole su sabor, un sabor que ya no podría olvidar jamás. Pero como todo lo bueno termina, el beso tuvo también su fin y ambos se quedaron en silencio clavando en uno en el otro sus miradas, hasta que Teddy dijo con voz aterciopelada, producto del atontamiento.

—¿Crees que si nos quedamos un poco más aquí, tu tío vendrá a buscarnos?

Victoire rió.

—Dalo por hecho, pero no pienso moverme de aquí.

Teddy suspiró profundamente, pasó sus cálidas manos por detrás de la cabellera dorada de su chica y volvió a hundir sus labios en los de ella, sabiendo que probablemente Charlie Weasley no tardaría en rondar por allí cerca. Sin embargo, aquel tipo y su fiera mirada, ya no le hacían temblar, porque solo una persona podía causar semejante efecto en él, y se encontraba en ese instante entre sus brazos.

Luna cerró la sesión en su ordenador al fin, eran las nueve de la noche, y ella y Rolf eran los únicos que se encontraban todavía en GAC. Miró de soslayo al joven que metía la última cámara fotográfica en su bolsa correspondiente. Fue algo inesperado, pero muy agradable, cuando se enteró que había roto con su novia, lo que aún no le había explicado fue el motivo que le impulsó a dejarla. Siempre pensó que estaba muy enamorado de ella, por eso se le hacía muy extraño que de la noche a la mañana hubiese decidido terminar su relación con ella. Se alegraba, y mucho, pero necesitaba conocer algo más, y Rolf era tan reservado. Estaba segura que si decidía contárselo a alguien, ella sería la última en quién pensase; así que ni siquiera se lo preguntaba. Lo hizo la primera vez y su respuesta fue: "Qué más da, Luna, pero quiero que sepas que tuve mis motivos para hacerlo" y fin, no hubo más explicaciones. La dejó tal y como estaba, sin saber absolutamente nada, y ella aborrecía cuando Rolf hacia eso, y lo hacía muy a menudo. De todos modos, él tenía razón, qué más daba, lo importante, lo realmente importante era que Susan había salido para siempre de su vida, y por muy desconcertante que le pareciese eso, la hacía impresionantemente feliz.

Estiró un poco los brazos para desentumecerse, y tras cerrar la tapa de su ordenador portátil se puso en pie acercándose a Rolf, que se encontraba cerrando la cremallera de la funda donde había metido la última cámara fotográfica.

—Creo que ya es hora de que nos marchemos. Papá y tu abuelo ya habrán cenado sin nosotros. Por cierto, el hombre está como loco desde que le dijiste que pasarías con él y con tu abuela estas fiestas.

Rolf rió y miró su reloj de pulsera, exclamando.

—¡Pero si son las nueve! Se me ha pasado el día volando.

—Eso es porque apenas hemos parado ¿Sabes? Mañana tendremos la última reunión con Draco Malfoy, y por fin diremos adiós a estos energúmenos, sin incluir a Astoria que es un encanto. No veo la hora de perder de vista a Blaise.

Luna pudo advertir que Rolf emitió un gruñido al escuchar el nombre de Zabini y le pareció extraño puesto que él siempre había parecido admirarlo.

—¿Habéis tenido problemas? Tú y Zabini, ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?

Rolf la miró tan fijamente que Luna se sintió intimidada, pero luego el joven bajó la vista al suelo y contestó con desdén.

—¿Tendría que tenerlo? —apretó la mandíbula chirriando los dientes con rabia.

Rolf no le había contado a su amiga lo que sabía, sobre la relación que aquel individuo había tenido con ella y con Susan. Y se sentía defraudado porque esperaba que Luna, acogiéndose a la confianza que tenía en él, le confesase su historia, sin embargo la rubia no había abierto la boca y apenas nombraba a aquel tipo. Rolf se moría de ganas por que supiese que él conocía lo que le había hecho y que por eso tenía problemas con Zabini, porque se había comportado como un patán, y un miserable, y alguien capaz de hacerle daño a Luna, no merecía ningún tipo de consideración por su parte.

—No lo sé Rolf, se supone que era una especie de ídolo para ti, me extraña la actitud de desprecio que has mostrado hacia él en esta última semana. Aunque a penas lo has visto un par de veces he podido notar que ya no lo tratabas igual que al principio.

—¿Te molesta que haya cambiado mi percepción de ese imbécil? —inquirió volviendo a clavar en ella su castaños ojos.

—En absoluto, no soportaba cuando lo idolatrabas.

El joven dejó a un lado la cámara ya enfundada y se puso en pie, quedándose frente a Luna. Ella le sonreía sin saber muy bien si mirarle a los ojos, Rolf se quedó contemplándola un instante, y fue entonces cuando sintió un impulso irrefrenable de abrazarla con fuerza. En otro instante, habría ahogado ese impulso pero no quiso hacerlo, porque percibió que ella necesitaba ese abrazo tanto como él. La rodeó con sus brazos y efectivamente, tal y como sospechaba, ella se aferró a su cuerpo como si fuese su única tabla de salvación.

—Lo sé, Luna, lo sé todo. Ese tipo no merece que le pase nada bueno en la vida…

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —preguntó sin apartarse del cuerpo de él.

—Eso no tiene importancia… lo que no entiendo es por qué nunca me dijiste lo de Susan y ese malnacido.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que Luna se separase de él y lo mirase nuevamente a los ojos.

—¿Te lo contó ella? —inquirió con los ojos desorbitados.

—No exactamente, yo lo descubrí, y ella me lo confirmo.

Luna se separó aún más, dando unos pasos descontrolados cambiando de dirección a cada segundo. Hasta que de repente se detuvo en seco. Rolf observaba como la joven respiraba con violencia, pero trataba de controlarse.

—¿Fue esa la razón de que rompieses con ella?

—No soporto la traición, ni la deslealtad. Tal vez esto no tenga nada que ver conmigo puesto que conocí a Susan después de toda esa historia, pero cuando supe la verdad, cuando ella me confirmó que era consciente de lo que aquel tipo había hecho contigo, y que incluso estaba a favor de él, no pude soportarlo. No la conozco, pensaba que sí, pero esa forma de actuar… y lo más extraño de todo es que no la echo de menos tanto como creía. Comienzo a pensar que separarme de ella no ha sido tan mala idea.

—Rolf —luna volvió a caminar hacia él y lo agarró de las manos mientras decía—. Hablar de Zabini me hace daño, pero me alegro que hayas descubierto la verdad, porque me sentía mal ocultándotelo. No puedo decir que sienta tu ruptura con Susan, pero saber que no está siendo tan traumático para ti, me tranquiliza. Eres un hombre maravilloso, y no sé si existe en el mundo una mujer capaz de merecerte.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —Luna enarcó una ceja, Rolf rió—. Yo pienso lo mismo, creo que no existe un hombre que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

La joven no pudo evitar que un profundo suspiro se escapase de sus labios al escuchar las sinceras palabras de su amigo y por un momento al encontrarse con sus castaños ojos una vez más sintió un vuelco en el estómago que no pudo entender. Se elevó sobre las puntas de los pies y depositó un sentido beso en la mejilla de Rolf, sobre la incipiente barba que le pinchó un poco, y le gustó demasiado. Rolf le sonrió, pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella, recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon juntos de los despachos de GAC, mucho más liberados y más felices que cuando entraron aquella mañana.

En aquellas entrañables fechas, Londres aparecía iluminada y adornada como si de una tarjeta de Navidad se tratase. Las pistas de hielo que se repartían por la ciudad estaban repletas, sobre todo de niños, que disfrutaban de lo lindo dejándose deslizar por ellas. Y la gente salía a hacer sus compras de nochebuena visitando las grandes tiendas de Oxford Street y Regent Street. Pasear por Londres por la noche, bajo la luz de millones de bombillas de colores, era un auténtico placer para los habitantes de la ciudad y para aquellos que la visitaban. Uno de los rincones donde la Navidad se vivía con más intensidad era el distrito del West End, más concretamente en Covent Garden, en donde se ubicaba un curioso árbol que portaba una tradición navideña antigua, en la que todo aquel que se besase bajo su copa, se veía recompensado con miles de luces que se encendian acompasadamente en una hermosa danza. Pero aún más fascinante que ese árbol de luz, era otro que suscitaba la admiración de todos los que se acercaban hasta Trafalgar Square. Londres brillaba en aquellos días mucho más que nunca y eso influía en el carácter de sus habitantes, sobre todo en la de nuestros protagonistas que se encontraban mucho más felices y emocionados a medida que llegaba el día en que pudiesen regresar a Ottery, y ese día llegó.

En una mañana mucho más cálida que las anteriores, cuando el sol se atrevía a dejarse ver muy tímidamente por entre la neblina del alba, dos personas compartían cama, y sueños. Él, tumbado bocarriba, dormía profundamente. Sobre su pecho desprovisto de ropa, reposaba la cabeza de Hermione desparramando su cabello por la blanca piel de Ron. Daba igual si afuera nevaba, había ventisca o la ciudad se congelaba de frío, en aquella habitación, bajo aquellas sábanas de fino algodón, era el calor el único protagonista. Ron dejó escapar un fuerte e incontrolado ronquido que despertó de golpe a la joven que dormitaba sobre él. Hermione se frotó los ojos, miró a través de sus párpados casi cerrados la hora exacta que se señalaba en su reloj despertador y se alarmó.

—Ron… Ron… despierta… tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos lentamente y bostezo abriendo la boca como la abriría un hipopótamo amenazante.

—Buenos días —dijo con voz soñolienta.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque me he dado cuenta que no he podido evitar quedarme dormida sobre ti… ¿te duele algo?

Ron se incorporó sobre sus codos mirando a su novia fijamente.

—Sí —Hermione resopló compungida, él rió—. Que tengamos que marcharnos tan pronto… Estás preciosa cuando te acabas de despertar.

—Sabes que no, estoy horrible, mira mi pelo… no tiene arreglo —protestó aunque su rostro dejaba ver lo bien que le había sentado el piropo del joven.

Ron continuó mirándola pero cesó la risa para preguntar.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—Mucho —confesó ella.

—¿Por qué? Mi familia no se come a nadie, bueno mi madre a veces parece querer devorarnos, pero te aseguro que tú no serás alguien que la incite a eso… no te preocupes te van a adorar.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—No tengo la menor duda, es imposible conocerte y no amarte.

El corazón de Hermione saltó de júbilo al escucharlo decir aquello. Desde que Ron se había trasladado a vivir con ella, las muestras de cariño que el joven le prodigaba eran cada vez más abundantes, y aunque solía tener con él algunas disputas por cosas sin importancia, como dejarse la tapa del váter abierta —cosa que le molestaba mucho y él parecía hacerlo a conciencia para enfadarla—, y el hecho de que fuese un tanto despreocupado e inseguro, Hermione aprendió a valorar de Ron otras muchas cosas, como su optimismo, su lealtad y su profundo amor hacia sus seres queridos. Nunca pudo imaginar cuando lo vio por primera vez portando aquella bandeja con su café y las dichosas pastas de la discordia, que ahora estaría compartiendo su cama, su vida y su futuro con él, pero sobre todo nunca imaginó que no desearía compartir todas aquellas cosas con nadie más que no fuese Ronald Weasley.

Sintió como su cuerpo se agitó inesperadamente, Ron pasaba su mano por la cintura de ella y la atraía hacia su cuerpo.

—Llama a mi hermana, dile que saldremos más tarde —susurró cerca de su oído con una voz tan seductora que Hermione llegó a planteárselo, sin embargo su cordura regresó pronto, como casi siempre.

—No puedo hacerlo… Ron… sabes que no podemos… Vic y su amiga vendrán… con… nosotros… ¡oh por favor! Deja de hacer eso…

El pelirrojo había hundido su boca en el cuello de la joven, y con sus enormes y firmes manos apresaban su cintura impidiéndole una posible retirada.

—Pues entonces que nos esperen —volvió a susurrar, pero esta vez sobre sus labios—, estás demasiado irresistible para dejarte escapar.

Y no hizo ninguna falta que Ron volviese a insistir, sobre todo porque su boca atrapó la de ella impidiéndole que le rebatiese una vez más. Pero los sentidos de Hermione estaban demasiado ocupados con aquel hombre como para preocuparse en ser o no responsable. Él era capaz de anular cualquier resquicio de sensatez de su mente. Y si había algo que amase de Ron por sobre todas las cosas, era la pasión que ponía en todo lo que hacía, y cuando se refería a todo quería decir a todo, todo. No era difícil contar cuantos hombres habían pasado por su vida —cinco, seis a lo sumo, Ron hacía el número siete, y ese siempre había sido su número de la suerte—, pero lo que sí tenía muy claro es que nadie la había amado con tanta pasión como lo hacía él, y aunque seguía sin tener muy claro como de fuertes eran los sentimientos de Ron hacia ella, no podía discrepar que cuando la amaba, cuando se entregaba a ella, lo hacía en cuerpo y alma, y ella podía percibir que efectivamente era así.

Ron adoraba tener entre sus brazos en frágil cuerpo de Hermione, era tan suave, tan exquisito como comerse una tarta de queso y arándanos. Aquella mujer testaruda, y mandona, que lograba sacarlo de quicio en numerosas ocasiones, que era capaz de cogerse el más monumental de los enfados porque de vez en cuando se olvidaba de bajar la tapa de váter, y que se preocupaba demasiado por las cosas que no tenían tanta importancia, ella, había logrado llenar un hueco en su vida. Un espacio que pensó que nadie podía ocupar, ya que una vez fue llenado y luego vaciado de golpe. Hermione lo había conseguido porque a pesar de esos detalles de su personalidad que lo desquiciaba, Ron supo ver lo mejor de ella, su fuerza inquebrantable para luchar por lo que creía justo, su carácter sensible y una pasión por todo lo que hacía difícil de superar. Pensar en todas las mujeres que habían pasado por sus casi treinta años de vida era difícil de recodar —aunque no tantas como le hubiese gustado—, ni siquiera aquella a la que idolatró hasta creer morir lo había amado con la pasión con lo que lo hacía la mujer que en ese instante sudaba y gemía bajo su cuerpo. Porque había sinceridad en cada palabra, en cada gesto y en cada movimiento, porque sabía que Hermione Granger se lo había jugado todo por él, y eso era más importante que cualquier otra cosa para ganarse su resquebrajado corazón.

El teléfono sonó de forma estridente, y la pareja de amantes trató de ignorarlo y continuar con su pasional danza de caderas, pero al tercer toque se hizo tan insoportable, que la razón de Hermione regresó y detuvo en seco el vaivén de su cuerpo.

—¡Maldita sea! —bramó Ron— Si es Ginny, mándala al diablo.

Hermione buscó como pudo el teléfono móvil que estaba sobre una de las mesas de noche, y cuando lo alcanzó, miró a Ron que seguía sobre ella y enarcó las cejas confirmándole la peor de sus sospechas.

—Mándala al diablo —gruñó.

—Hola Ginny, buenos días.

—Buenos días, ¿dónde os metéis? Tendríais que estar ya aquí, Vic y su amiga os están esperando —les reprendió con firmeza.

—Nos hemos quedado dormidos —se excusó Hermione sabiendo que solo decía el cincuenta por ciento de la verdad.

—¿Los dos? Lo dudo, estoy segura que la culpa es de Ron, siempre se le pegan las sábanas.

El pelirrojo que la había escuchado resopló como un toro, Hermione alejó el teléfono de él, Ginny siguió hablando—. ¿Podréis estar aquí en media hora? No queremos retrasar más la salida, son muchas horas de viaje, y luego James se cansa.

—No te preocupes, Ginny, estaremos allí antes de treinta minutos.

Ron se separó del cuerpo de Hermione al escuchar lo que decía y se quedó a su lado tendido bocarriba con cara de pocos amigos. Hermione se despidió de su cuñada y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla.

—Lo siento, pero ya la has oído.

—Te dije que la mandaras al diablo.

Hermione ahogó una risa. Verlo tan enfurruñado, como si fuese un niño pequeño al que acaban de negarle jugar con su juguete favorito, era demasiado irresistible, pero le había prometido a Ginny estar allí en breve y no podía fallarle dos veces.

—Supongo que tendremos que continuar en otro momento.

—De eso no te quepa la menor duda —afirmó Ron que ya se había puesto en pie y se encaminaba hacia el baño—. Voy a darme una ducha de agua fría, esto hay que solucionarlo de alguna forma —añadió señalando su entrepierna.

—¡Ron!

—¿Qué quieres? Ya te he dicho que estás preciosa cuando te despiertas.

Desapareció dando un sonoro golpe con la puerta, quedando claro que debía gastar las energías de alguna forma. Hermione ya no contuvo la risa y se dejó llevar, pero de repente sintió un vuelco en el estómago; pronto conocería a la familia de Ron al completo. Suspiró, volvía a estar nerviosa, y se sintió ridícula porque se había enfrentado a cosas mucho peores y siempre solía salir airosa de ellas. Sin embargo, ésta era la más importante de todas, porque se trataba del hombre al que amaba y de caer bien a las personas más importantes en su vida.

Ocupó el otro cuarto de baño que poseía su apartamento, y en breve, ambos estuvieron colocando sus respectivos equipajes en el maletero del coche de Hermione.

Fue entrañable ver las caritas de emoción de las dos adolescentes cuando los vieron aparecer por la esquina, y todos se pusieron en camino, seguidos de Harry y su pequeña familia, hacia Ottery, donde les esperaría tal vez unas navidades tan felices como lo fueron alguna vez, hace tiempo, cuando la familia estaba aún completa.

* * *

**Gracias a todos y a todas por leer y por los comentarios que me dejasteis en el cap del año pasado jejej! en fin, me tardé siglos en actualizar. **

**pinkys: **Hola, gracias me alegra mucho que te guste tanto la historia, espero que aún sigas por ahí, jeje, y siento enormemente que hayas tenido que esperar tanto para seguir con el fic. Besos.

**Darsyy: **Hola, oh vaya, gracias que bien que te gustó tanto la historia como para animarte a pasarte por las demás. En realidad no tengo un día fijo para publicar, lo suelo hacer una vez cada mes, pero esta vez me demoré un poco mas. Gracias por estar ahí y espero que te siga gustanto igual... besos.

**Kero Weasley: **Hola, oh, gracias, siento que hayas perdido semanas revisando, actualizo una vez al mes, pero me gustaría hacerlo mas seguido. Este mes me pasé un poco pero fue imposible hacerlo antes... gracias por leer esta historia, y besos.

**nahima-chan:** Hola, Cormac finalmente no era tan horrible como pensabamos, cometió errores pero como bien dices tú no era para tanto. Me alegra que sigas ahí y que te guste la historia, gracias, besos.

**Anvi_Snape:** Hola nena, ya te contesté en el foro... gracias, y besos!

**Eso es todo por esta vez, espero poder volver mas pronto y trataré de hacerlo...**

**gracias, sois geniales.**

**Gema, como dije espero que te gustase, ya hablamos!**

**Besos!**


	19. Coraje

**19. Coraje**

Recibió su primer regalo de cumpleaños cuando aún no había ni desayunado pero no lo abrió, lo dejó a un lado mirándolo con desidia. Astoria cumplía veintiocho años y como en todos sus aniversarios el primer obsequio venía de parte de sus padres, y al igual que cada año, probablemente sería un vestido para la fiesta que siempre organizaban para festejarlo.  
Las fiestas de cumpleaños de las chicas Greengrass siempre habían sido las mejores del lugar. Los señores Greengrass invertían tiempo y dinero en que fuesen muy especiales, pero a Astoria siempre le habían resultado frías y muy tediosas. No solo acudía su familia más cercana, sino amigos, vecinos y los socios de su padre. Así fue como conoció a Draco Malfoy.  
El señor Greengrass invitó a su recién estrenado socio, Lucius Malfoy, y a su pequeña familia, al decimoquinto aniversario del nacimiento de su primogénita, Daphne. A la pequeña Astoria, que por aquel entonces tenía unos doce años, le pareció un niño odioso desde el primer momento. No le gustaba la forma altanera que tenía de mirarla y el modo en que levantaba la nariz, cuando ella trataba de ser amable, como si se la hubiesen enganchado con el anzuelo de una caña de pescar.  
Los años fueron pasando, y la amistad entre los Malfoy y los Greengrass se volvió inquebrantable. A pesar de que seguía sin ser santo de su devoción, Astoria fue acostumbrándose a la presencia de aquel distante jovencito en los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida. Entonces llegó el momento más esperado por ambas familias, Draco y Daphne se hicieron novios, tenían diecinueve años y la relación llenó de alegría a las dos partes; de alegrías y de planes, decenas de planes. Narcisa Malfoy y la Señora Greengrass incluso habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre cómo se llamaría el primer hijo de la joven pareja, porque tenían claro que debía ser niño, y que por lo tanto, llevaría el nombre de Delphinus. Aquel nombre pertenecía a un antepasado de Narcisa, y además ella sentía adoración por las estrellas, de hecho su hermana mayor —con la que no se hablaba desde hacía mucho tiempo— se llamaba Andrómeda; y ya es bien sabido por todos los que estamos siguiendo esta historia, que bautizó a su único hijo con el nombre de Draco, ya que así es como denominan a una de las constelaciones que se encuentra alrededor del polo norte. Sin embargo, a Astoria el nombre galáctico asignado al inexistente bebé le parecía horrible, y si le hubiesen preguntado a ella que constelación habría elegido para denominar al niño, no lo hubiese dudado ni un solo segundo; adoraba las constelaciones zodiacales y el elegido habría sido Scorpius, pero nadie le preguntó, y ella no era muy dada a regalar sus opiniones si nadie estaba por la labor de tomarlas en cuenta.  
Lamentablemente, el noviazgo de Daphne y Draco no tuvo el final esperado por todos, y en vez de un hijo lo que llegó a aquella relación fue una ruptura tres años después de haberla comenzado; eso sí, poco traumática y de mutuo acuerdo. En todo aquel tiempo en que el joven Malfoy visitó con más frecuencia la casa de los Greengrass, Astoria empezó a mirarlo desde otro punto de vista. Tal vez no era el mejor tipo del mundo, sin duda era frío, arrogante, presuntuoso, egocéntrico, y mal criado, pero ella sentía unas ganas incomprensiblemente locas de estar cerca de él a cada momento. Cuando su hermana anunció su separación definitiva de Draco, Astoria creyó que se le vendría el mundo encima. Estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia en la casa, a sus escasas risas, a sus comentarios siempre distantes, a sus grises y cristalinos ojos, y a aquel cabello rubio imposible, que no podría conformarse con que simplemente, porque ellos así lo habían decidido, el joven dejaría de acudir asiduamente a la mansión de los Greengrass.  
Por aquel entonces, Astoria había crecido mucho, su cuerpo se desarrolló de una forma portentosa. Su larga y alborotada cabellera azabache era protagonista de cientos de elogios, y sus ojos aguamarina, enmarcados siempre por unas espesas pestañas ondeadas, eran capaces de hacer perder el juicio a cualquier hombre e incluso a cualquier mujer. Astoria se convirtió en una joven muy bella pero también era tímida, y desconfiada para las relaciones. Nunca tuvo nada formal con ningún chico, aunque eso no había sido obstáculo para que de vez en cuando se dejase llevar por sus instintos y por su necesidad de sentirse querida, y durante algunos meses había mantenido contacto con algunos jóvenes de su edad, pero siempre acababa mal y sola. Nunca supo el motivo por el que ninguno de esos hombres pudo ganarse su corazón, y eso que algunos eran auténticos adonis. Hasta que un buen día, uno de esos en los que parece que no va a suceder nada y que será igual que el anterior, Draco Malfoy hizo una breve visita a los Greengrass, a pesar de haber terminado el noviazgo con Daphne, el joven y la familia seguían manteniendo una buena relación. Draco, que por aquellas fechas tendría unos veinticinco años, tomó te, conversó con el señor y la señora Greengrass, felicitó a Daphne por su próxima e inminente boda con el hijo de un lord escocés, y le propuso a Astoria ser la nueva imagen de un proyecto para la campaña publicitaria de una conocida marca de lencería, en la que la empresa de su padre, y en concreto él mismo, llevarían todo el peso del proyecto. Al principio Astoria puso numerosas objeciones, tenía veintidós años casi veintitrés, y nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de dedicarse a una profesión como esa, de hecho estudiaba algo muy distinto en la facultad de medicina de Londres, ella quería ser una prestigiosa cardióloga. Después de insistirle durante un buen rato, Draco al fin pareció darse por vencido, y fue entonces cuando inconscientemente hizo algo que Astoria casi no recordaba en él; sonrió, brevemente, y probablemente más a causa de su impaciencia y sus nervios que del buen carácter del que siempre carecía, pero a la joven aquella mueca extraña en su rostro le pareció tan hermosa que por un instante perdió la cabeza, sintió como se ahogaba con la intensidad de los latidos de su propio corazón y escupió un agonizante "Esta bien, Draco, lo haré". Y de esa forma comenzó su torturante vida al lado de aquel joven, de ese absurdo modo descubrió que la razón por la cual sus relaciones pasadas habían sido un desastre, se debían a que siempre, y a pesar de todo, había estado enamorada de aquel chico albino y orgulloso. Se vio atada irremediablemente a él, y junto a él se convirtió en la modelo británica más cotizada y aclamada.  
Pero ni su belleza, ni su saber estar, ni su prestigio parecían impresionar al glacial hombre con el que había elegido compartir el camino. Y ahora se encontraba sola, en su apartamento de la calle Regent, con una taza de café templado en la mano, un paquete delicadamente envuelto y adornado con un lazo de color turquesa sobre la mesa, y un terrible vacío en el corazón. Acababa de cumplir veintiocho años, y llevaba más de once enamorada de la misma persona. Astoria cerró los ojos y exhaló un suspiro mientras pensaba que ya era hora de dar carpetazo a esa historia, y olvidarse de una vez por todas de Draco, de sus exiguas sonrisas y de sus ojos de hielo.

El viaje se le hizo cortísimo, y cuando fue a darse cuenta ya estaban llegando a Ottery. El hogar de los Weasley se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo. Antes de llegar a La Madriguera, Ron y Hermione pasaron por El refugio, que estaba más cerca de la costa, para que allí se apearan las dos adolescentes que habían compartido el trayecto desde Londres con ellos.  
En la puerta de la hermosa casita, sobre uno de los acantilados, se encontraban los hermanos de Victoire. El primero en ver llegar al coche fue el pequeño Louis, que pronto cumpliría ocho años, y corrió hacia ellos haciendo aspavientos con las manos, mientras vociferaba a su hermana.

—¡Domi! ¡Es Vic, ya está aquí! Díselo a mamá.

Si Victoire Weasley era parecida a su madre, Dominique su hermana de trece años, era idéntica a ella. Su cabello plateado y largo, y sus ojos azules como el mar en pleno verano le daban una apariencia casi mágica y demasiado atractiva para parecer real. Su carácter era tímido y dulce, nada que ver con la personalidad rebelde de su hermana mayor, más parecida a su padre en ese aspecto. Sin embargo, el único que había heredado el cabello más rojizo era Louis, que a pesar de no tener tono rojo fuego de su padre y de sus tíos, su rubio dejaba destellos anaranjados cuando el sol se posaba sobre ellos.  
Ron detuvo el coche y salió de él casi al mismo tiempo que su sobrina y la amiga de ésta. Louis se lanzó a sus brazos, y Ron lo elevó como si fuese una pluma. Hermione sintió una como oleada de ternura embargaba su corazón. Entonces vio salir de la casita a una mujer muy hermosa y a un hombre pelirrojo con el cabello recogido en una cola, y el rostro surcado por leves cicatrices. Ambos, dando grandes zancadas, se acercaron a Victoire y su padre el abrazó con fuerza. Luego elevó sus castaños ojos hacia su hermano y le sonrió. Ron le devolvió la sonrisa a modo de saludo mientras dejaba a Louis nuevamente en el suelo. Su mano atrapó entonces la de Hermione y tiró de ella hasta que se encontraron frente a Bill y a su esposa Fleur.

—Espero que Victoire no os haya dado demasiado dolores de cabeza a ti y a Ginny —dijo la mujer, que a pesar de ser francesa y debido al tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Inglaterra, había suavizado mucho su acento galo.

—Sabes que no, Fleur, ella nunca da problemas —admitió Ron tirando aún más de la mano de Hermione hasta colocarla junto a él.

La pareja se quedó mirándola un instante y luego ambos, al unísono, bajaron la vista hasta las manos unidas de los dos; Fleur pestañeó muy rápidamente un par de veces, Bill en cambio abrió los ojos como platos y exclamó.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Estáis juntos?

Hermione se puso roja como un tomate y se sintió ridícula ¡a su edad! Ron rió y dijo mientras asentía con firmeza.

—Bill, Fleur, quiero que conozcáis a mi novia, Hermione.

—Hola —saludó ella tímidamente, mostrando una media sonrisa.

—¡Vaya! ¿Mamá sabe esto? —inquirió Bill.

—No.

—¡Ron! ¿No has avisado a tu familia de lo nuestro? —preguntó Hermione desconcertada.

—Es una sorpresa…

—¡¿Una sorpresa? ¿Y si no le sienta bien? Tu madre no cuenta conmigo, ¿y si estropeo sus planes?…

Las risas estridentes de los tres adultos acalló la voz nerviosa de Hermione que los miró con impaciencia.

—Si en algo conozco a mi suegra y puedo asegurarte que la conozco bastante, tú serás su mejor plan. Serás su regalo de Navidad, querida.

Hermione resopló, lanzó una severa mirada a Ron, pero eso no pareció afectar al buen humor del joven que volvió a agarrar la mano de su novia y dijo.

—Tenemos que irnos, Ginny y Harry ya habrán llegado a casa y mamá estará preguntando por mí.

—Es genial que lo de Ginny ya se haya arreglado, todavía no puedo creer que todo fuese un maldito malentendido. Le habría sacado los ojos a ese tipo con mis propias manos… hacer sufrir así a mi hermanita —Bill siempre había sentido predilección por Ginny, por eso mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras apretaba con fuerza los puños.

—Lo importante es que ya está todo bien, querido. Que Ginny es feliz de nuevo y que pronto será Navidad y podremos disfrutarlo en familia… ¿Sabes Ron? Mis padres vienen a Inglaterra estas fiestas, los niños están emocionados.

La noticia no pareció agradar mucho al pelirrojo porque su rostro palideció un poco oír a su cuñada, pero pronto se recompuso y añadió.

—Me alegro mucho Fleur, sobre todo por los niños… ¿Vienen ellos nada más?

—Sí, solo ellos. Tu madre ya está loca pensando como agasajarlos, yo le he dicho que se tome las cosas con tranquilidad. Pero ya sabes como es, y como no coincidíamos todos desde nuestra boda pues supongo que desea que estas Navidades sean especiales. Llegarán en dos días.

Tras la pequeña charla, Ron, y Hermione se despidieron de ellos y subieron a su coche. Fleur les estuvo diciendo adiós hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, entonces reparó en la muchacha que estaba de pie junto a su hija, se llevó una mano a la boca y exclamó.

—¡Oh cielos! Debes pensar que somos muy maleducados ¡Bill! No hemos saludado a la nueva amiga de la niña.

Bill se giró de golpe hacia ellas. Iris los miraba un poco intimidada, les sonrió y añadió con un leve hilo de voz.

—Hola, soy Iris Walkoski.

En efecto, tal y como Ron había imaginado, la señora Weasley esperaba inquieta frente a la puerta de La Madriguera, junto a ella correteaba James persiguiendo a las pobres y estresadas gallinas y a sus rubios pollitos, que se desperdigaban sin ton ni son por el enfangado carril que conducía a la casa. Pronto la desesperanza de Molly Weasley se esfumó cuando vio un coche dirigirse hacia ella, y la mano de su hijo saludándola a través de la ventanilla.  
Ron bajó del coche apresuradamente y corrió hacia su madre a la que abrazó con tanta fuerza que consiguió despegarla del suelo al menos veinte centímetros. Hermione salió también, pero lo hizo muy suavemente, pretendía pasar inadvertida. Desde que se había enterado que la familia no sabía de su llegada se sentía fuera de lugar, como si fuese una intrusa. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que prácticamente volaba, Molly la divisó de inmediato. Y tras darle unos golpecitos en el hombro a su hijo para que la devolviese a tierra firme, dijo mientras se acercaba a Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Yo… yo… soy Hermione Granger, es un placer conocerla, señora Weasley.

Antes de meter la pata, Molly miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido. Ron sonrió y anunció mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

—Es mi novia, mamá.

El rostro de Molly pasó del desconcierto a la sorpresa para terminar mostrando una alegría casi indescriptible. De forma atropellada se acercó a Hermione y la rodeó con sus brazos regordetes.

—Mi querida niña, bienvenida a La Madriguera. No imaginas lo feliz que me has hecho.

Apachurrada por aquellos brazos, Hermione sonrió aliviada por la reacción de su suegra mientras buscaba de nuevo con su mirada los azules ojos de Ron. Cuando se enfrentó a ellos pudo ver la satisfacción reflejada en las pupilas del pelirrojo.

Cuando Hermione entró en La Madriguera se quedó impresionada con lo que veía. Nunca había estado en un lugar con tanto sabor a hogar como aquel. La casa, que constaba de dos pisos y una buhardilla estaba completamente construida de madera que debido al húmedo clima británico, se veía gastada y se notaba las innumerables capas de barniz que se le había ido aplicando para protegerla. En el piso inferior se encontraba la pequeña cocina con una mesa de madera en el centro. Hermione solo consiguió echarle una breve ojeada a esa habitación, pero pudo observar que estaba lleno de cachivaches y de utensilios culinarios, dentro de un ordenado desorden, pero increíblemente pulcra. La señora Weasley caminó rápidamente hacia la gran estancia de la planta, y la pareja la siguió dejando de lado la pequeña cocina. La habitación principal y más importante de la casa era el enorme y redondo salón. En aquel momento estaba muy concurrido, Hermione sintió como se le subía el corazón a la garganta al ver a tanta gente reunidos allí. Charlie, que advirtió su indisposición, le guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía para infligirle ánimos. El segundo hijo de Molly Weasley había viajado hasta Ottery en el coche de su hermana Ginny, junto a Harry y el pequeño James. La señora Weasley anduvo muy animada hasta el centro del salón, sin embargo, la pareja se quedó un poco más rezagada. Hermione era incapaz de dar un solo paso, parecía que le habían clavado los zapatos con puntillas al viejo suelo de madera. Ron tiró suavemente de la mano de su novia pero al dar un paso hacia delante, se detuvo en seco y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras exclamó tartamudeando.

—¡Ti… ti… tía Muriel! No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Muy propio de ti Ronald Bilius, no recordar de que este año me tocaba cenar en nochebuena con vosotros —refunfuñó una anciana que se encontraba sentada en una vieja mecedora. Llevaba el plateado cabello recogido en un estrambótico moño, y miraba a su sobrino de forma censuradora por encima de unas gafas, que parecían estar sobre su nariz más como un mero adorno que como algo que en realidad necesitase.

—Un año sí, un año no… ¿recuerdas, hijo? —murmuró Molly a la vez que le daba pequeños toquecitos con el codo en las costillas a Ron.

—¿Quién es ella?

La pregunta de tía Muriel acabó de golpe con la discusión sobre el motivo de su visita y el despiste de su sobrino. El dedo tembloroso y arrugado de la anciana señalaba directamente a Hermione, que en ese instante, cuando notó como todos los pares de ojos que había en la habitación se posaron sobre ella, quiso que la madera del viejo suelo del hogar de los Weasley se abriese y se la tragase de golpe, y sin piedad.

—Soy…

—Ella es mi novia…. Hermione, te presento a mi enorme familia —al ver la terrible ofuscación de la joven, Ron se encargó de sacar de dudas a los suyos y de esa forma fue presentándolos uno a uno—. Este es mi hermano, George. Él es mi padre, Arthur, tía Muriel y, bueno, a Charlie ya lo conoces.

—Hola —exclamaron todos al unísono, todos menos tía Muriel que seguía mirándolos por encima de los cristales de sus gafas mientras gruñía algunas palabras ininteligibles por lo bajo.

El pequeño James entró corriendo detrás de una gallina, que tratando de huir de la persecución del niño, se había atrevido a cruzar el umbral de la casa. Tía Muriel, con una agilidad sorprendente, dio un salto de la mecedora y se puso en pie comenzando a dar golpes sin ton ni son en el suelo con el obsoleto bastón.

—¡Molly, saca a ese bicho de aquí! ¡Sácalo!

Inmediatamente, George se levantó de su asiento y agarrando al ave con una destreza impresionante, sacó al animal del salón consiguiendo que la histeria de su tía volviese a ser la calma exasperante que la caracterizaba. Un instante después George volvió a entrar y tomo asiento en el mismo lugar en el que estaba antes de la irrupción de la gallina. Molly, al notar como los ojos de tía Muriel echaban chispas cuando miraba a James, agarró al niño suavemente por los hombros y le susurró al oído "Avisa a papa y a mama, que tío Ron ya llegó". Como una bala, James salió del salón rumbo al piso superior.

Harry aún temblaba, y ahora no sabía si era de temor o de emoción. A pesar de que Ginny advirtió a sus padres de su reconciliación con su marido, y de todo lo sucedido, el joven no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto durante todo el trayecto a Ottery por la reacción de sus suegros cuando volviesen a verlo cruzar las puertas de su humilde hogar. Sin embargo, cuando eso ocurrió, se quedó de piedra con la forma de actuar de ambos. Molly lo recibió con un afectuoso y maternal abrazo y con lágrimas en los ojos, y el señor Weasley le estrechó con firmeza y calidez la mano, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de sincero aprecio. Volvió a sentirse en familia, no tuvo que dar explicaciones porque nadie se las pidió y pareció que aquel escabroso tema estaba zanjado para siempre. Fue una sensación maravillosa, porque Harry no había conocido familia mejor que aquella y se sentía orgulloso de pertenecer a ella una vez más. Volver a pisar el chirriante suelo de La Madriguera era un placer que solo aquellos que habían estado allí, que se había sentido como uno más de la familia entre aquellas paredes, podía apreciarlo, y él había anhelado ese momento durante mucho tiempo.  
Miró de soslayo a su esposa que sacaba con parsimonia la ropa de la maleta de James, y la colocaba dentro de uno de los dos armarios que tenía el dormitorio. Durante esos días, en que la casa estaba a rebosar de gente, el niño tendría que dormir en una camita contigua a la de ellos. Harry torció el gesto y resopló, la intimidad con Ginny durante aquellas fiestas iba a convertirse en una misión casi imposible. Se lo confirmó la repentina incursión de su hijo que se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio sin entrar, y dijo con voz chillona.

—Mamá, papá, tío Ron ya llegó. La abuela Molly dice que os tenía que avisar y ya lo he hecho.

—Gracias cariño, lo has hecho muy bien, enseguida bajaremos —contestó Ginny con ternura.

El niño, con la satisfacción del deber cumplido, desapareció de la vista de sus padres como por arte de magia, dejando oír sus pasitos acelerados alejarse por el estrecho pasillo.

El salón estaba un poco revuelto cuando Harry y Ginny bajaron. No todos parecían muy contentos allí. Ron, por ejemplo, tenía la cara descompuesta, y más parecía estar en un velatorio que en su hogar. Pronto descubrieron el motivo de la indisposición del pelirrojo. Nada más llegar y ver sentada sobre la mecedora a su tía, supo de inmediato que sus planes de pasar una románticas vacaciones con Hermione se iban al traste. Su madre le confirmó, cuando la anciana no pudo oírlos, que no quedaban más habitaciones libres para ellos dos solos. Que Ginny, Harry y el pequeño hacían uso de una de ellas en la primera planta, otra estaría ocupada por el tercer hijo de los Weasley, Percy,y por Audrey, su esposa, y la hija pequeña de ambos, que llegarían en unos días. Por supuesto Molly y Arthur descansarían en el suyo que también se encontraba situado en la misma planta. Y que en la habitación que quedaba junto a la de ellos, dormiría tía Muriel sola. En la buhardilla —antigua habitación de Ron—George había instalado todas sus cosas desde que su hermano se marchó a Londres. Por lo tanto, Ron y Hermione estaba abocados a dormir separados, ella con tía Muriel y él con su hermano en el lugar más elevado de la casa.

—Además —subrayó Molly ahogando más su voz para evitar que la incisiva anciana la oyese—, ya sabes que tía Muriel no es partidaria de que las parejas duerman juntos si no han pasado antes por el altar, y yo no tengo ganas de líos, Ron.

Todo parecía comenzar mal. Sintió ganas de mandar al diablo a tía Muriel, de no ser por ella, en ese instante, Hermione estaría desempacando sus cosas en esa habitación pero la persona que estaría a su lado no sería aquella anciana arrugada y amargada, sino él, mirándola embobado y soñando despierto con el momento en que pudiese hacerla suya en el hogar que lo vio nacer y convertirse en el hombre que era.

Con mucho cuidado su hermana Daphne, en un avanzado estado de gestación, le subió la cremallera del vestido que sus padres le habían regalado para la fiesta de su cumpleaños; Astoria se veía más bella que nunca, sin embargo, se sentía terriblemente triste. Daphne lo percibió, puesto que los suspiros apesadumbrados se escapaban una y otra vez por entre los labios de su hermana menor.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Astoria asintió con un amago de sonrisa poco creíble pero que pareció convencer a Daphne. Cuando estuvieron listas, ambas abandonaron la habitación que había pertenecido a la más pequeña.  
Nada más descender por las escaleras, el señor Greengrass les dedicó una mirada de orgullo y eterna devoción. Daphne era muy bonita, y ahora en su nuevo estado estaba aún más radiante, pero Astoria, ella parecía un ángel venido del cielo. Siempre estaba rodeada de un aura especial que la hacía aún más atrayente y el orgulloso padre siempre había sentido predilección por su pequeña.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hija —expresó mientras le daba un paternal beso en la frente.

Astoria volvió a sonreír en vez de hablar, sabía que su padre se conformaba con muy poco, así que decidió no decir nada ya que su tono de voz tal vez delataría el desasosiego que sentía.

Poco a poco los invitados a la fiesta de Astoria fueron llegando. Conocía a la mayoría de ellos porque eran asiduos a ese tipo de celebraciones, pero en cambio, había otros que eran la primera vez que los veía. Probablemente serian nuevos socios de su padre. Eso era lo que le fastidiaba de aquellas fiestas, que se suponían que debían ser familiares, con la típica tarta y los regalos comprados a última hora, pero no, en su caso, los señores Greengrass lo convertían en un evento social y un lugar donde afianzar posibles lazos sociales y profesionales. De pequeña, toda aquella superficialidad no le afectaba; era su fiesta y estaban sus amigos, con eso era suficiente. Sin embargo a medida que pasaban los años y se iba haciendo cada vez más adulta comenzaba a anhelar otro tipo de festejo, más íntimo, más familiar.  
Sonreía forzadamente a cada invitado que apenas conocía, y agradecía de corazón a aquellos que habían compartido con ella cada uno de sus veintiocho años de vida. Por fin llegó la familia más esperada de la fiesta, los Malfoy. Con su acostumbrada altanería, Lucius y Narcisa entraron en el salón de la suntuosa casa de los anfitriones. Muchos de los allí presentes se giraron, o detuvieron aquello que hacían, para dedicarles una devota mirada. Lucius y su familia eran bien conocidos por ser personas a las que les precedía un gran prestigio, en parte a su acaudalada fortuna. Astoria los saludó con afecto, y sus ojos comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro del salón, en derredor a la pareja recién llegada.

—¿Y Draco?

Pudo haberlo preguntado ella, pero su padre se le adelantó. Los señores Malfoy se miraron el uno al otro desconcertados, y frunciendo el ceño, Lucius exclamó.

—Pensábamos que ya estaría aquí.

Daphne y sus padres intercambiaron una mirada de escepticismo, negaron con la cabeza. Narcisa irguió el mentón, y con voz digna y solemne, añadió a las palabras de su esposo.

—Probablemente estará a punto de llegar… Feliz cumpleaños, Astoria.

—Gracias.

Pero algo en su interior le decía que Draco Malfoy no acudiría a su fiesta. La revelación que aquel día le hizo sobre sus sentimientos había alzado un muro entre ambos. Para ella estaba claro que el joven rubio no deseaba nada más que una simple relación profesional, porque de no ser así, habría tratado de buscarla, de aclarar las cosas. Suspiró una vez más y juró que sería la última vez que suspiraría por él. La hora de olvidar, de pasar página había llegado, y la ausencia de Draco Malfoy en el día de su cumpleaños era la gota que colmó el vaso y la paciencia de Astoria.  
La cena fue tan aburrida como esperaba, al menos para ella, porque algunos invitados parecía que realmente lo estaban pasando bien. Le dolían las comisuras de los labios de sonreír, porque prefería contestar con una sonrisa o asentir de la misma forma, a que el tono de sus palabras al hablar delatase su nefasto estado de ánimo. No tenía ninguna gana de decir nada, ni siquiera de estar allí, y lo único que deseaba es que aquella noche, que se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica tortura, acabase de una maldita vez.

Tras la copiosa cena, la música comenzó a ser la protagonista de la fiesta y algunas parejas empezaron a llenar el centro del saloncito que para ese menester se había creado. Astoria inauguró el baile del brazo de su padre. El señor Greengrass no era muy diestro en el arte de la danza y en varias ocasiones su enorme pie se posó involuntariamente sobre el de su hija, incrementando de esa forma su tortura. Al fin su padre la dejó libre, y a pesar del intenso frío que azotaba Londres aquella noche de diciembre, Astoria decidió tomarse un respiro saliendo de la casa hacia el jardín. En seguida supo que aquello era una temeridad en toda regla. Sonrió, estaba segura que si algo sacaba en claro de aquella celebración iba a ser un enorme resfriado, porque para colmo de males olvidó su chal dentro de la casa. Se frotó con ahínco los brazos para mitigar un poco la horrible sensación de frío, pero fue inútil, la temperatura era demasiado baja como para que el simple roce lo hiciese desaparecer. De repente, notó calor sobre sus hombros; alguien había puesto sobre ellos una chaqueta de piel de hombre, se giró y sintió como el corazón daba tal brinco que se le subía a la garganta.

—No deberías exponerte de esta forma, acabarás con la nariz goteando y los ojos llorosos, y así nadie querrá que poses para sus firmas.

Delante de sus claros ojos estaba Draco Malfoy, sin ropa de etiqueta, vestido con un simple jersey negro de cuello vuelto y en vaqueros. Aquello le confirmó que el joven no tenía intenciones de pasar aquella velada con ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no vendrías.

—Y no iba a hacerlo… ¿aún no ha terminado esta maldita fiesta? —Draco dirigió sus grises ojos hacia los grandes ventanales de la mansión, desde donde se vislumbraba una intensa luz y figuras humanas moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—Ya sabes que suele alargarse mucho —comentó ella arrebujándose en la chaqueta del joven. Era tan reconfortante, y no solo por lo calentita sino porque tenía su aroma impreso en la recia tela, y eso no pudo pasarlo por alto a pesar de lo que se había prometido horas antes.

Draco la contempló durante unos instantes, ahogó un suspiro para que ella no adivinase que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Cuando cruzó la enrevesada verja de los Greengrass en su despampanante coche tenía una idea fija en su retorcida cabeza rubia, sin embargo al estar junto a ella, volvió a dudar. Si le decía aquello que sentía, entonces se volvería vulnerable frente a una mujer, dejaría al descubierto su lado humano que aun nadie, ni siquiera Astoria, conocía. Abrió la boca para decirle lo mucho que le gustaba, lo hermosa que era, cuanto la deseaba y que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella, sin embargo de sus labios solo salieron dos palabras, unas palabras que Astoria había escuchado durante toda la noche.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Por una milésima de segundo mientras observaba la forma en que Draco la miraba, la esperanza rondó el corazón de Astoria, pero la frase que continuó la mató de golpe.

—Solo vine para eso, no tengo ganas de fiestas, así que mejor me voy.

—¿Quieres que le diga a tus padres que estuviste aquí? —el rostro de Astoria se había tensado de tal forma que incluso le dolía la piel.

—Como quieras… mejor no les digas nada, por primera vez quiero que se den cuenta que no siempre voy a seguir sus imposiciones —afirmó volviendo a mirar hacia la casa.

—Vaya, nunca se me paso por la cabeza que todos mis cumpleaños te hubiesen sido impuestos, pensé que asistías por que querías —la voz de la joven trató de disimular el terrible desengaño que acababa de llevarse.

Draco giró hacia ella la cabeza con ímpetu como si algo lo hubiese sobresaltado; su mirada parecía aturdida y por un leve momento, Astoria creyó ver como se sonrojaban sus pálidas mejillas.

—No quise decir eso, bueno tal vez al principio cuando no nos conocíamos lo suficiente, sí, era una imposición acudir a cualquier acto que organizase tu familia… pero luego, luego no, después siempre he venido porque he querido… ¡mierda! No me gusta cuando se malinterpretan mis palabras si éstas no van con esa intención —calló durante unos segundos, y luego prosiguió—. Lo que quise decir es que llevo demasiado tiempo consintiendo que mi familia piense por mí, haga lo que haga, para ellos nunca es suficiente, siempre puedo hacer más, y ya me cansé. No les digas que me viste.

—O sea, que piensas irte.

—Sí —dijo con rotundidad.

—Entonces hubiese sido mejor que no hubieras venido, ¿para qué? Para felicitarme te bastaría una simple llamada de teléfono, no me hubiese sorprendido; nunca espero mucho de ti. Pero venir hasta aquí, solo para eso ¿estás seguro? Porque no lo creo, has venido a algo más y ahora no te atreves a decirlo o a hacerlo ¿Dónde dejaste el coraje, Malfoy?

Draco apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y se mordió la lengua hasta hacerse daño. Por supuesto que había ido para algo más, para mucho más, pero era un cobarde y tenía demasiado miedo al amor, a depender de otra persona, tenía miedo a que si caía a los pies de Astoria, ella no entendiese su carácter agrio y austero y finalmente un buen día se cansase y buscase a otra persona que le aportase más cariño, mas ternura. Él no era un tipo tierno, no lo enseñaron a ser así, era un joven sin escrúpulos y ella, Astoria era tan dulce como tocinillo de cielo. No, no iban a ser compatibles, estaban abocados al fracaso y al sufrimiento, y alejarse de ella para no hacerle daño era tal vez lo único noble que haría en la vida.

—Ya te lo dije, solo vine para eso. Quédate con la chaqueta, hace frío, ya me la devolverás.

—No —dijo ella quitándose la prenda de Draco de encima de sus desnudos hombros con determinación—. Llévatela, no la necesito, nada tuyo me hace falta.

Draco no insistió, si en algo la conocía, era que en las discusiones siempre solía ganar, así que volvió a ponerse la chaqueta de piel y se alejó de ella. Astoria lo vio marcharse, y durante unos momentos esperó pacientemente a que se arrepintiese, corriese hacia ella y le dijese aquello que deseaba escuchar desde hacía años. Mas no fue así, y Draco no se giró, ni corrió hacia ella, sino que se alejó más hasta que lo perdió de vista definitivamente. Volvió a sentir frio, por eso, decidió que ya era hora de regresar a la tediosa fiesta.

Nada más poner un pie dentro del coche Draco se arrepintió de no haber sido sincero con ella. Durante todo el interminable día había cambiado de opinión y de decisión cientos de veces, y finalmente se había armado de valor y aunque tarde, se encaminó hacia la mansión de los Greengrass. Antes de acercarse a ella, la había visto salir de la casa, caminar un rato y luego frotarse los brazos bajo aquel horripilante frío invernal. Entonces pudo haberse marchado, pero su determinación de confiarle lo que sentía fue más fuerte. Anduvo con paso lento y silencioso hacia Astoria mientras iba desproveyéndose de su chaqueta, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella la dejó caer suavemente sobre sus helados hombros. Entonces Astoria se giró, sus ojos aguamarina, limpios y puros se clavaron en él, sus dudas regresaron y su determinación y su coraje para afrontar la verdad de lo que sentía, se fueron a pique.  
Draco se echó mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, aquella que hasta hacía solo un momento había descansado sobre la piel que más anhelaba, resopló con angustia mientras extraía una vieja fotografía. Tragó saliva con mucha dificultad y exhaló un suspiro más angustioso aún que el resoplido anterior.

—Soy un imbécil —se dijo.

Volvió a meter la fotografía en el bolsillo y salió presuroso de su coche encaminándose de nuevo hacia la mansión.

Después de su desafortunado encuentro con Draco, Astoria tomó la decisión de apartarlo de su mente durante el resto de la noche y si fuese posible también de su vida. Por esa razón, en ese instante cruzaba la pista de baile con un chico que acababa de conocer, hijo tal vez de algún nuevo socio de su padre. Él la llevaba cogida de la cintura, y ella dejaba caer su hermoso rostro sobre el pecho del atractivo muchacho; ambos se movían al ritmo de la relajada y romanticona música. En un lugar del salón, el orgulloso padre de la joven miraba al afortunado muchacho con recelo, pero aparte de él, nadie reparaba en la pareja. Si somos sinceros, sí había alguien más; Draco estaba de pie, quieto, bajo el umbral de la puerta como si se tratase de una estatua más de la casa, no podía creer que alguien que no fuese él estuviese disfrutando un momento tan íntimo con Astoria. Entrecerró los ojos, apretó con furia los labios y los puños, y comenzó a abrirse paso hacia ellos. Pero no anduvo ni medio metro cuando su madre se puso frente a él interrumpiendo su agoniosa caminata.

—¿Dónde te has metido toda la noche? Ya era hora que aparecieses, no imaginas la de escusas que hemos tenido que inventar tu padre y yo para justificar tu ausencia ¿o acaso no recuerdas que lo que se celebra aquí es el cumpleaños de una de las hijas del socio más importantes de tu padre? Hijo, ve a saludar de inmediato a Astoria.

Draco sonrió ladeando los labios, y luego estampo un besó en la mejilla de su madre mientras decía.

—Nunca tuviste mejor idea, y jamás pensé que cumplir una de tus órdenes me causaría tanto placer.

La mujer se quedó contrariada con las palabras absurdas de su único hijo, pero cuando observó que era el blanco de algunas indiscretas miradas, borró de su semblante la confusión, y volvió a sonreír de forma altanera mientras se atusaba el pelo, y decía.

—Estos jóvenes, siempre hay que indicarles el camino.

Aquellos que se habían atrevido a dedicarle sus curiosas miradas, asintieron y le sonrieron con amabilidad. Narcisa regresó junto a Lucius y sin apartar de su faz aquella mueca de "todo en mi vida es perfecto y más quisiera cualquiera de vosotros tener mi suerte", comentó entre dientes a su estirado marido.

—No sé qué diablos le pasa a Draco, pero ésta, ésta me la paga.

No lo vieron llegar, ni el incauto muchacho ni la misma Astoria, pero de repente ella se vio separada con brusquedad de los brazos de su recién conocido.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió el desorientado joven mirando desafiante a su rubio oponente.

Draco bufó, dedicándole una mirada de suficiencia, después se giró hacia Astoria y le espetó con contundencia.

—Ven conmigo.

Astoria negó efusivamente con la cabeza a la vez que buscaba el brazo de su compañero de baile para reanudar lo anteriormente interrumpido.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella —amenazó Draco al joven que dio un paso hacia atrás intimidado por la ira que desprendía aquel par de ojos grises.

—¡Draco! ¿Tú no te habías ido? — Astoria comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba con él.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué diablos haces aquí?

Ahora sí que hiciese lo que hiciese y dijese lo que dijese nada podría evitar que todas las miradas del salón recayesen sobre su hijo, y de paso sobre ellos mismos. Hasta empezaba a escuchar los indiscretos murmullos detrás de ella. La sonrisa se había borrado por completo del semblante de Narcisa Malfoy que ahora estaba rojo de furia. En el centro el salón, todas las parejas habían dejado de bailar y hacían un corrillo alrededor de tres personas. Una de ellas parecía confundida y fuera de lugar, desprendiendo por los cuatro costados unas ganas enormes de salir de la escena. Las otras dos se miraban fijamente, con los gestos contraídos. Él apretaba los puños, ella la mandíbula. Incluso la música había cesado y reinaba un silencio roto simplemente por las murmuraciones, es por ello, que la voz de Draco se oyó alta y clara al contestar a la pregunta que Astoria le había hecho.

—Olvidé darte tu regalo.

—Ya te dije que no quiero nada que venga de ti.

Aquella frase levantó aún más murmuraciones. Narcisa miró espantada a su marido sin entender que sucedía entre los dos amigos.  
Draco tragó saliva mientras decidía dejar a un lado su soberbia y mostrarse un poco más humilde con Astoria sino, de otra forma, jamás accedería a salir de aquel lugar con él.

—Antes en el jardín, fui un estúpido y tienes razón, vine para algo más. No voy a volver a dejar pasar mi oportunidad, necesito que me acompañes, … —se quedó en silencio, cerró los ojos como si lo que iba a decir a continuación le doliese y añadió—, por favor.

Todos los motivos que Astoria tenía para darle en las narices con un rotundo _"No"_ quedaron tirados por el suelo en el instante en que por primera vez en su vida desde que lo conocía, escuchó salir de sus finos labios aquellas dos palabras, simples, pero tan agradables de escuchar _"por favor"_.

—Está bien, te acompañaré, aunque no entiendo por qué no puedes darme tu regalo aquí, delante de todos, como los demás.

—Yo no soy los demás… vamos.

Y sin darle tiempo a que pudiese arrepentirse y cambiar de opinión, Draco agarró con firmeza la mano de Astoria y tiró de ella. Al pasar junto a su madre, que estaba a punto de desmayarse del bochorno, se detuvo frente a ella y tirándole del chal dijo con voz jovial.

—Sé que no te importará prestárselo a la hija del socio más importante de mi padre, ¿verdad? Fuera hace frío, y no tengo tiempo de buscar el suyo.

Narcisa no pudo soportarlo más y perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre los brazos de su esposo, y formando un alboroto en derredor suya, logrando sin proponérselo que la atención de los allí presente se centrase en su indisposición y no en la repentina huida de los dos jóvenes.

Subieron al coche, que Draco puso en marcha presuroso y en menos que canta un gallo, ambos estaban alejándose de la enorme casa.

—¿Tan lejos has guardado mi regalo? —inquirió Astoria sin ningún tipo de amabilidad, cuando vio que llevaban ya bastante recorrido.

—Está aquí —contestó Draco llevándose una mano a donde estaría el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, justo sobre su corazón.

Aquella frase y su correspondiente gesto turbaron a Astoria que, prontamente, se recompuso y volvió a su afán de no dejarse convencer bajo ningún concepto. Notó como unos minutos después ya no se movían, Draco había detenido el coche.

—Estamos en Brondesbury Park ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó Astoria confusa mirando el lugar a través de la ventanilla.

—No lo sé.

—Hemos viajado durante más de veinte minutos ¿y no sabes que hacemos aquí? Esto es de locos, Draco.

—Quería que estuviéramos lo más lejos posible de Londres, de tu casa, elegí un lugar cualquiera a las afueras… ¡qué más da!

Astoria trató de serenarse, la actitud desconcertante de aquel hombre comenzaba a desquiciarla.

—Muy bien, tienes razón, eso da igual. A ver, ¿cuál es ese misterioso regalo que no has podido mostrarme en mi fiesta?

Draco metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de piel y sacó una vez más la vieja fotografía que guardaba celosamente en él. Sin mirar a Astoria a la cara, la extendió hacia ella. La joven agarró la fotografía, y aún aturdida por el extraño comportamiento de Draco, la contempló unos instantes. Entonces, su corazón se detuvo unas milésimas de segundo y luego comenzó a latir con intensidad.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto?

—Me la diste tú ¿recuerdas? Dijiste "Mereces que te la regale, por ser el único que me hizo caso".

La mente de Astoria retrocedió trece años, un día como aquel, en el que ella cumplía quince años. Era su fiesta más importante, y todos en la gran casa estaban como locos organizándola, hasta Narcisa Malfoy se había dignado a echar una mano a la familia. Por esa razón su odioso hijo de diecisiete años se encontraba de pie en el umbral del salón, apoyado sobre una de las paredes con cara de fastidio. Daphne en otro rincón de la habitación le dedicaba miradas furtivas, y sonreía como una boba cuando él le devolvía de forma casual una de sus miraditas. Todos estaban ocupados, sin embargo, había alguien especialmente feliz; Astoria correteaba por el salón dejando que su larga cabellera azabache ondeara a cada movimiento. Sus padres le habían obsequiado con un hermoso vestido y una cámara fotográfica último modelo en aquellas fechas. Pretendía que alguno de los presentes se hiciese una fotografía con ella para estrenarla porque nunca le gustó aparecer sola en las instantáneas, pero nadie le hacía caso y comenzaba a impacientarse. Su padre estaba demasiado ocupado hablando de negocios con el señor Malfoy, mientras que su madre se afanaba en dirigir y ordenar junto con Narcisa, a donde debía ir todo para que quedase perfecto. Y a Daphne, a ella no pensaba pedírselo porque aquella mañana habían discutido cuando casi mancha su vestido nuevo. Su hermana insistía en que había sido sin querer, pero unos minutos antes, Astoria la escuchó reprocharle a su madre que el vestido que ella usó para su quinceavo cumpleaños no fue ni la mitad de bonito que el que su hermana pequeña estrenaría esa tarde. Por ello intuía que las intenciones de Daphne al pasearse con aquel zumo de naranja tan cerca de la hermosa prenda no había sido una simple casualidad, ni su traspiés tampoco, suerte que su madre tenía unos reflejos increíbles y logró salvar el vestido justo a tiempo.  
Comenzó a desesperarse y finalmente cedió en su intento, resignándose a estrenar la cámara un poco más tarde. Sin embargo, cuando creía su batalla perdida oyó una voz tras ella que le dijo.

—Si quieres te hago la foto yo.

Astoria se giró y se encontró de bruces con los fríos ojos de aquel odioso muchacho que descansaba sobre el umbral de su puerta.

—Lo que yo quiero es que poses conmigo —contestó Astoria con sinceridad.

Draco arrugó el gesto.

—No me gusta que me hagan fotos.

—Entonces no me vales, yo no quiero aparecer en ella sola, a mí no me gusta estar sola.

Draco echó una ojeada a la niña, a pesar de estar cumpliendo quince años no estaba nada desarrolladita y su cuerpo seguía siendo demasiado infantil, nada que ver con su hermana que ya tenía algunas curvas que lograban que sus adolecentes ojos se resistiesen a apartarse de ella. Entonces, reparó en los de Astoria, tal vez eso era lo que más llamaba la atención de aquella niña, sus hermosos ojos aguamarina, grandes y expresivos, y en ese instante suplicantes. Nunca se dejaba influenciar por nada, sobre todo si eso implicaba cambiar de opinión, pero la mirada diáfana y sincera de Astoria pudo más que su voluntad, y por eso terminó accediendo a regañadientes. La niña dio un saltito de alegría, pero Draco se encargó de apaciguar aquel júbilo cuando dijo.

—¿Y quién nos hará la foto?

En eso no había pensado, estaba claro que necesitaba a alguien más, y los otros no querrían dejar de lado sus asuntos para dedicarle unos segundos a algo de tan poco importancia. Miró entonces de soslayo a su hermana, estaba enfadada con ella para compartir plano en una imagen, pero tal vez no lo suficiente para no dejar que la fotografiase junto a Draco. En ese instante, y después de lo pasado, a pesar de que el chico albino le caía peor que una patada en el estómago, prefería compartir el recuerdo con él que con su traidora hermana.

—¡Eh! ¡Daphne! Ven un momento —le gritó haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercase. Pero su hermana hizo alarde de dignidad y le regaló una mirada de suficiencia mientras elevaba su respingona nariz con petulancia. Astoria no pensaba rogarle, así que, haciendo uso de un secretillo que conocía, añadió—. Draco quiere que nos hagas una foto juntos, ¿vas a negárselo?

Daphne dio un respingo, y se puso roja como un tomate, miró al chico que parecía tan aturdido como si le hubiesen golpeado la cabeza con un garrote, y con timidez se acercó a ellos.

—Está bien, dame eso —dijo con indiferencia señalando hacia la cámara.

Astoria sonrió satisfecha y le entregó el aparato mientras agarraba a Draco del brazo y se situaba junto a él.

—Eres una mentirosa —le susurró el muchacho entre dientes, sin apartar el gesto austero de su rostro.

—En el amor y en la guerra todo vale, si le digo que la idea es mía, no habría aceptado… pero si cree que viene de ti entonces es diferente, tú le gustas.

Draco palideció por completo y un instante después se puso de un rojo intenso. Astoria se aferró más a su brazo y añadió.

—Sonríe, por favor, no es mucho esfuerzo.

—No pienso hacerlo.

Era realmente terco, así que Astoria volvió a hacer de las suyas.

—¿Listos? —exclamó Daphne.

Astoria asintió, Draco no movió ni un solo músculo. Mas de repente, sintió algo punzante en sus costillas, ¿quién le había dicho a aquella endiablada niña que el tenia millones de cosquillas? Fuese quien fuese, logró que en aquella fotografía Draco saliese mostrando una enorme sonrisa, más bien carcajada y junto a él Astoria retorciéndose de la risa.

—Me la jugaste bien aquel día, por dos veces —comentó Draco sin dirigirle aún la mirada.

—No imaginaba que guardabas esto.

—La encontré de casualidad hace algunos años, mientras ordenaba un poco mis cosas —disimulaba tratando de no darle importancia.

—¿Es este mi regalo? ¿La foto? —preguntó Astoria sin comprender muy bien qué era lo que sentía, pero sobre todo qué era lo que sentía él.

—No sé por qué creí que te gustaría conservarla.

Al fin, Draco levantó la vista hacia ella y se atrevió a mirarla, el desconcierto ensombrecía el rostro de Astoria. Draco resopló, no sabía cómo continuar aquello que había empezado. No era un tipo de muchas palabras, sobre todo si éstas venían acompañadas de halagos o toques de amabilidad. Sentía latir el corazón tan fuerte que comenzaba a sentirse indispuesto, como si le faltase el aire. Era tan estúpido todo aquello, él, que siempre salía airoso de todas las dificultades, y ahora no era capaz de confesarle a la mujer que tenía ante sus ojos que la necesitaba mucho más de lo que jamás pudo pensar.

—¿Quién era ese tipo con el que bailabas?

Sabía perfectamente que ese no era la mejor forma de empezar a sincerarse con Astoria, pero ya hemos dicho que a Draco Malfoy no se le daba bien eso de ser cortés.

—¿Cómo?

—Ese tipo…

—¡Qué más da eso! ¡Oh Cielos, Draco Malfoy! Déjame salir de aquí —exclamó abriendo la puerta y saliendo al exterior.

Pequeños copos de nieve quedaron alojados con rapidez en su negro cabello mientras caminaba alejándose del coche.

—¡Astoria! ¡Maldita sea! ¿A dónde crees que vas sola? —Draco salió precipitadamente del vehículo detrás de ella.

—¡A buscar un taxi que me lleve a casa!

—¡Estás loca! A estas horas… no pienso consentirlo, vamos no seas terca y sube otra vez.

—¡No! —gritó girándose hacia él—. No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte. Se acabó, Draco. Me cansé de esperar a que reaccionaras. Soy una idiota, ya lo había decidido y volví a recular. No sé a qué diablos me has traído aquí, ni qué querías conseguir con esta dichosa foto —la agitó con furia delante de su cara—, pero sea como sea, desde hoy ya no significarás nada para mí, no tienes coraje, valor para enfrentar las cosas. Me equivoqué contigo, Draco Malfoy, no tienes corazón.

Draco encolerizó y sus mejillas siempre pálidas, como si no tuviesen sangre circulando por ellas, se tornaron rojas. Antes de que Astoria volviese a darle la espalda para alejarse nuevamente de él, el joven se acercó a ella dando grandes zancadas, llevado por la ira, la frustración y la lucha interior, sobre lo que deseaba hacer y lo que creía que sería lo mejor.

—¿Quieres saber por qué te traje aquí? Porque soy un estúpido, porque no tengo voluntad para alejarme de ti. No lo entiendes, soy mala persona, siempre lo he sido. Soy egocéntrico, egoísta y prepotente, lo sabes, ¿y tú? Tú eres tan diferente a mí. Eres una buena chica, Astoria, y estar conmigo únicamente te haría daño. Lo sé, sé cómo soy, tú misma lo has dicho; no tengo corazón. No me enseñaron a amar. Lo de Daphne fue un capricho de adolescente, ella me gustaba pero nunca la amé. Necesitas a alguien que sepa corresponderte como te mereces, y ese tipo no soy yo.

—¿Por qué no dejas que sea yo quien decida? ¿Por qué diablos tienes que ser tú el que tenga la última palabra? —Astoria dio unos pasos hacia él hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, entonces le espetó—. Dímelo, dime de una maldita vez que es lo que sientes.

La respiración de Draco se volvió violenta, los ojos de Astoria brillaban más que nunca invadidos por la rabia y la esperanza. Draco no pudo más, sintió deseos irrefrenables de besar aquellos labios siempre rojos, y acariciar aquel sedoso y largo cabello azabache, la deseaba, y muy a su pesar, la amaba.

—Siento que no se vivir si no te tengo a mi lado… siento que te necesito, que te deseo, y…

—¿Y qué? —susurró ella acercándose a un mas hasta casi rozar sus labios con los de él.

—Que… que… ¡maldita sea! Siento que te amo…

Ya no hizo falta decir nada más, era momento de actuar, de dar rienda suelta a lo que llevaba esperando durante tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera le importaba saber cuándo habían proliferado aquellos sentimientos románticos de Draco hacia ella. Lo importante era lo que acababa de escuchar, que la amaba, que la necesitaba tanto como ella a él. Sus ojos estaban fijos el uno en el otro, Draco levantó una mano parsimoniosamente y acarició un mechón del cabello de Astoria que se había escapado de su recogido en la discusión.

—Eres la única persona de este mundo a la que jamás quisiera hacer ningún daño —susurró sobre su boca.

—No me lo harás, soy fuerte, te conozco. Sé a qué atenerme —contestó ella sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas al notar el cálido aliento del muchacho tan cerca.

—¿Quieres intentarlo, entonces?

—Por supuesto, ¿y tú?

Pero Draco no le respondió con palabras sino con hechos, permitiendo que finalmente sus labios dejase de acariciar los de Astoria y se hundiese en ellos con la misma avidez con la que ella le respondió. Mientras, los copos de nieve se iban intensificando cayendo sobre ellos, pero ni la nieve, ni la escarcha, ni la temperatura invernal podía apagar el fuego que en ese instante ardía en el interior de cada uno de ellos. Tal vez Draco tuviese razón, y quizás no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero solo podrían saberlo si lo intentaban y en eso, la que llevaba la razón, como siempre, era Astoria.

Ron dio mil vueltas en la cama del dormitorio que compartía con su hermano George. Estaba muy fastidiado e iracundo, y eso no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. Para colmo de males, su hermano estaba más extraño que nunca. Sí, era cierto que la repentina e injusta muerte de su gemelo le había afectado, sin duda para el resto de su vida, pero antes de marcharse a Londres, Ron lo había visto más animado. El ofrecimiento de Angelina a ocupar su puesto en la tienda le había aportado nuevos aires. Angelina, la novia de su malogrado hermano, era una chica vivaz y cariñosa, y George siempre la tuvo en muy alta estima, era como si un pedacito de Fred siguiese vivo con ella. Sin embargo, a su regreso, Ron había notado que la chispa que parecía haber vuelto a brotar en uno de sus hermanos más bromistas, había desaparecido por completo. Con todo, no estaba de humor para averiguar qué era lo que ensombrecía el alma de George una vez más, puesto que él también tenía cosas en la cabeza que no le dejaban respirar en paz. La estancia de Tía Muriel en La Madriguera iba a convertir aquellas vacaciones en una pesadilla. Se lamentó de su mala suerte. Dormir junto a Hermione se había convertido en una necesidad, despertarse sintiendo como su larga y espesa melena castaña le hacía cosquillas en el pecho, un placer, y escuchar su dulce y adormecida voz regañándole porque se le habían vuelto a pegar las sábanas, un reconstituyente para afrontar el nuevo día cargado de buenos ánimos. Volvió a dar una vuelta más, y entonces decidió que no podía seguir en la cama. Miró el reloj que estaba cerca de su cabecero y pudo comprobar que aún no eran ni las seis de la mañana. Se acercó a la descolorida ventana de madera para mirar a través de los cristales mojados por la humedad de la noche. En Ottery no nevaba, estaba demasiado cerca del mar, pero hacía mucha humedad, y las noches y los amaneceres era fríos pero hermosos. Tuvo una idea, y le importaba un demonio si Hermione se enfadaba o no con él. Iba a mostrarle por qué amaba Ottery, y aquel era un buen momento para hacerlo. Se vistió abrigándose mucho y salió de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible para no perturbar el apacible sueño de su hermano. Con el mismo sigilo bajó las escaleras hacia la segunda planta sin conseguir que de vez en cuando la gastada madera crujiese y chirriase con fuerza. Por suerte, los Weasley eran conocidos por dos cosas; la primera, su insaciable apetito, y la segunda, que solían dormir como troncos. Por fin llegó a la habitación que su novia compartía con aquella horrenda hurraca octogenaria, empujó la puerta entornada y entró a hurtadillas. Los ronquidos de Tía Muriel eran ensordecedores, Ron sintió lástima por la pobre y paciente joven.

—Hermione, nena, ¿estás despierta?

Pero ella no respondió. Ron pestañeó perplejo, era imposible que estuviese dormida con aquella estruendosa música de fondo. Entonces reparó en los oídos de Hermione; sonrió, por eso la adoraba, siempre pensaba en todo. Alargó sus dedos hacia los oídos de ella y extrajo un tapón de gomaespuma, consiguiendo que de inmediato los castaños ojos de Hermione se abriesen.

—¡Ron! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pelirrojo se llevó un dedo a los labios y le imploró silencio. Hermione asintió y bajando la voz, añadió.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Estar contigo —contestó Ron susurrando.

—Estás loco, mira quién duerme en la cama de al lado, no puedes estar aquí.

—Lo sé, por eso quiero que vengas conmigo.

Tía Muriel tosió un poco, balbuceó algunas palabras poco entendibles, y continuó con sus asmáticos ronquidos.

—Son las seis de la mañana, todavía ni amanece, ¿dónde vamos a ir?

—Tú abrígate mucho, y es mejor que aún no haya amanecido. Vamos Hermione, tienes dos opciones, ver amanecer con tía Muriel o conmigo.

Hermione sonrió, no era una elección muy difícil.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas.

—Vístete, te espero en el salón, abrígate, hace mucho frío.

Apenas unos minutos después, Hermione se reunió con Ron en el salón, juntos salieron de la casa y subieron al coche que los había traído a la Madriguera.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—A la playa, cerca del Refugio.

—¿Para qué?

—Ya lo verás —contestó Ron con voz aterciopelada y guiñándole un ojo.

Al mismo infierno, si era capaz de mirarle y hablarle de ese modo dejaría que la llevase al mismísimo infierno.  
Después de algunos minutos conduciendo bajo el negro y opaco manto de la noche, Ron detuvo el coche.

—No salgas, fuera hace frío, pero abre un poco la ventana.

Hermione obedeció, y enseguida escuchó el murmullo de las olas. A través de la rendija que había abierto, comenzó a entrar un olor que apenas conocía, aroma a salitre y yodo; el perfume del mar. Poco a poco, sin percatarse del tiempo que iba transcurriendo, Hermione pudo ver en el horizonte un destello amarillo que se intensificaba velozmente pasando a ser anaranjado, y de repente, el cielo comenzó a tornarse de un hermoso azul grisáceo claro, estaba amaneciendo. El negro de la noche iba dejándose vencer por ese azul, que a cada segundo, le ganaba la partida. Y el sol comenzó a reflejar sus rayos en el espejo de las aguas quietas del océano. Hermione sintió una paz indescriptible abordar su cuerpo, su mente, y su alma. Jamás había visto algo tan hermoso, tan puro como la risa de un niño pequeño.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó innecesariamente el pelirrojo, puesto que el rostro y la mirada de devoción de Hermione hablaban por sí solos.

—Ha sido maravilloso.

—Quería que lo vieras, nunca podrás observar un amanecer igual en Londres.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué, gracias a ti, por hacer que esta vez, lo haya visto acompañado.

Hermione se acercó a Ron y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del joven, mientras que éste, le pasaba dulcemente su mano por la cintura. Dejó que su novia disfrutara un poco más de las maravillas de vivir más cerca de la naturaleza, y luego dijo en medio de un bostezo.

—Fleur hace los mejores croissants de Ottery, y si me aprietas un poco te diría que de Francia ¿te apetece probarlos?

—Me encantaría.

Ron rió, y rodeó con más fuerza su brazo por la cintura de Hermione aproximándola más a él, sorteando como podía la palanca de cambio.  
Ya no había ni rastro de la oscuridad de la noche anterior, y los ojos brillantes de Ron y Hermione se perdieron siguiendo el vuelo de una pareja de gaviotas que sobrevolaba la orilla.

* * *

**Hola, bueno eso era todo, como véis el cap se ha centrado sobre todo en Draco y Astoria, en este fic no les he dedicado mucho tiempo y creo que era justo explicar algo mas sobre ellos, sobre como son y como han llegado a ser lo que son. Además eso me deja tiempo para centrarme en los proximos caps sobre la madriguera y lo que pasará en ella. En cuanto a Rolf y a Luna (os recuerdo que él está pasando las navidades con su abuelo) y Ted con Sirius.**

**Tengo un poco de fiebre por culpa de un resfriado que he pillado, así que no me siento bien para poder contestaros como os merecéis, pero os agradezco de corazón todos vuestros comentarios. **  
**Gracias a: SMaris, Nat Potter W, Copia Pirata, miuri, RociRadcliffe, fatty73, maria esperanza, AnnieKP, Asuka Potter, , , Nyra Potter, Nekiiito, JuliaHart, Zanella Misaki, VremyaLuny, Kari Uchiyama, malizagranger, Skinny, Fani, Isla de Thera, Misses Cullen, Fer Cornamenta, Susy Snape, y nahima chan.**

**Gracias por seguir ahí, espero que os haya gustado...**  
**Nos vemos jeje!**  
**besazos.**  
**Maria.**


	20. Una cama más en la Madriguera

**20. Una cama más en la Madriguera**

El olorcillo agradable de los croissants recién hechos de Fleur atravesaban las paredes del Refugio, y ya, desde antes de tocar a la puerta, Hermione pudo percibir como acariciaban sutilmente sus fosas nasales y como, ante aquella sensación, su estómago comenzó a rugir. Bill los recibió con una enorme sonrisa, un beso en la mejilla de Hermione y un par de golpecitos en la espalda de Ron. Su esposa enseguida les hizo un hueco junto a sus hijos en la mesa. Con la llegada de Victoire y su amiga Iris, un poco ojerosas y regalando algún que otro bostezo, al fin la mesa quedó completa. Fleur repartió equitativamente los crujientes croissants, aunque Louis —el benjamín—, resoplo con fuerza cuando vio que en su plato solo había dos, y después le dedicó a su tío y a la novia de este una mirada de profundo rencor, puesto que de no haber aparecido por allí de aquella forma tan inesperada, su madre le habría obsequiado con una pieza más de aquel exquisito hojaldre.

Tras disfrutar del familiar desayuno, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de ellos y se marcharon de nuevo hacia la Madriguera. Iris y Victoire ayudaron Fleur a recoger los platos y tazas sucias, y luego subieron como un rayo hacia el dormitorio, seguida muy de cerca por Dominique; que desde la partida de Victoire, había tomado posesión de la habitación para ella sola, sin embargo ahora parecía encantada de tener tanta compañía. Se trataba de una habitación lo suficiente espaciosa para tres personas, las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color crema y las ventanas, al igual que en el resto de la adorable casita eran de madera, con un acabado basto debido a la multitud de capas de barniz que Bill le aplicaba cada año para protegerla del salitre del mar. Dos camas con sendos cabeceros de forja marfil, un escritorio junto a un sifonier, y a un armario de color claro eran los únicos muebles que poseía la estancia, aunque con la llegada de Iris, junto a la ventana del lado norte habían colocado otra cama para ella. La casa de los Weasley Delacour no era muy grande y constaba únicamente de tres dormitorios, de esa forma, el pequeño Louis tendría que compartir la suya con sus abuelos una vez que llegasen a Inglaterra.  
Entraron en la habitación haciendo mucho ruido. Iris aún no había terminado de vaciar su maleta, y por ello, se puso manos a la obra. Victoire se tumbó bocarriba sobre su cama mientras su hermana se sentaba a su lado; Dominique comenzó con su batalla de preguntas.

—Dime otra vez como se llama.

—Teddy —contestó pacientemente Victoire ante la mirada entusiasmada de su hermana.

—¿Y cómo es?

—Pero si ya te lo he dicho… es… —una sonrisa curvó levemente los labios de Victoire dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, y luego, incorporándose un poco sobre sus codos, recitó como si lo hubiese aprendido de memoria—. Es alto, tiene los ojos castaños y el pelo también, aunque se lo tiñó de azul hace poco. A veces resulta un poco extraño, y en ocasiones hasta me pone de los nervios, consigue desquiciarme y me dan ganas de estamparle un buen bofetón; sin embargo, al rato logra que todo se me olvide con un leve roce o con un suave beso. Y es entonces cuando sé que podría pasar toda mi vida junto a él, es cuando me doy cuenta que nadie más podría hacerme tan feliz.

Domique parecía tan embriagada como su hermana. Tenía sus ojitos azules muy brillantes y sonreía de la misma forma bobalicona. Iris la observaba con mucho interés resultándole muy divertida la actitud de aquella muchachita de trece años. De repente los ojos de la niña dejaron de brillar, y su sonrisa desapareció fulminantemente mientras formulaba una pregunta que consiguió ensombrecer también el rostro jubiloso de su hermana.

—¿Y ahora, qué vas a decirle a Lenny?

Victoire palideció levemente, ni siquiera se le había pasado por le mente aquel muchacho de ojos tristes. Estaba tan entusiasmada con su recién estrenado novio que se había olvidado por completo de él; Dominique continuó hablando con voz circunspecta.

—Ha venido al Refugio, muchas veces, decía que no recibía noticias tuyas y que deseaba saber de ti. Pensaba que con nosotros sí te habrías comunicado…

—Me olvidé completamente de él… —musitó Victoire sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

—Creo que Lenny pensaba lo mismo, porque… bueno nunca fue un chico muy comunicativo, pero cuando comprobaba que nosotros sí sabíamos de ti, pues yo notaba como se entristecía a pesar de que trataba de disimularlo —mientras hablaba, Dominique miraba a su hermana con aprensión— ¿Qué vas a hacer? Si le dices lo de Teddy le partirás el corazón.

—Y si no le dice nada será muy injusta con él —intervino Iris que había permanecido en silencio escuchando la conversación de las dos hermanas.

—No era mi novio, nunca le dije que sí —refunfuñó Victoire tratando de justificarse.

—Eso es cierto, pero tampoco le dejaste claro que no sentías lo mismo que él. Si está tan enamorado de ti como parece, pues le resultará un gran golpe.

Victoire resopló apesadumbrada, era consciente que Iris tenía razón; cuando Lenny supiese la verdad le haría mucho daño, y sin embargo, si alguien tenía que contarle lo sucedido debía ser ella, resultaría muy injusto para el muchacho que lo ocurrido llegase a sus oídos por una tercera persona. Volvió a sentir la horrible presión en el pecho, no era plato de buen gusto saber que acabaría con las ilusiones de un buen chico.

—No ha sido culpa de Teddy, probablemente si él no hubiese aparecido habría sido otro… Lenny es adorable, pero yo jamás habría podido enamorarme de él, aunque por algún tiempo me lo planteé —confesó Victoire pensativa. Al instante volvió a resoplar, para tratar de paliar la angustia que le oprimía el corazón, y añadió desviando la mirada hacia la desgastada ventana de madera—. En cuanto tenga la oportunidad, se lo contaré todo.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre las dos amigas, Iris asintió levemente y le sonrió para indicarle que aquella decisión era la más correcta.

Copiosas nubes habían entoldado el cielo de Ottery durante toda la mañana hasta que, llegado el medio día, el sol tímido e indeciso comenzó a abrirse paso por entre aquella maraña de celajes. Nunca pensó que la vería realizando aquel tipo de tareas, y por esa razón la observaba divertido desde una distancia prudencial. Eran dos las mujeres que recogían calabacines, lechugas, y zanahorias del huerto, y manzanas de los árboles frutales, mientras que una tercera, daba incesantes e incordiantes instrucciones. Por supuesto esta última era tía Muriel, que apoyada en su bastón observaba, criticaba y daba órdenes a la pobre Hermione, que ya no sabía dónde acudir. La gran idea de la recogida de frutas y verduras había sido de Molly, que deseosa de intimar con su nueva y futura nuera, la había invitado a compartir con ella dicha tarea. Fue durante el almuerzo, después de servir el delicioso caldo de gallina cuando se lo insinuó, Ron enseguida salió en su auxilio explicándole a su madre que su novia nunca había estado en una granja y que al ser una chica de ciudad, no tendría la menor idea, ni estaba preparada para tal menester. Hermione, que en un principio pensó en rechazar la invitación de la señora Weasley, acalló a su novio aceptando sin ningún tipo de dudas el ofrecimiento de Molly. Ron decidió no insistir, se encogió de hombros mientras miraba de soslayo el rostro indignado y enfurruñado de Hermione. Es por todo aquello, por lo que ahora se encontraba observando la escena que protagonizaban las tres mujeres.  
Los Weasley poseían un pequeño huerto; en él, Arthur, Molly y alguno de sus hijos, habían sembrado patatas, tomates, calabacines, cebollas y zanahorias, y de esa forma se abastecían de las verduras más importantes sin necesidad de tener que ir a comprarlas al mercado. Además del manzano, también salpicaban el huerto otros árboles frutales como un par de ciruelos, un castaño, y un viejo peral, que daba peras tan dulces que parecían de caramelo. Hermione ponía mucho empeño en lo que estaba haciendo y a pesar de estar a finales de diciembre, y el frío era algo demasiado palpable, Ron advertía desde la distancia como la joven de vez en cuando se pasaba el antebrazo por la frente para limpiar las pequeñas gotas de sudor provocadas por el esfuerzo; sin embargo no se le daba tan mal. Ya comenzaba a extraer de la tierra las zanahorias con bastante destreza y subida a una pequeña escalera fabricada artesanalmente con troncos, cuerdas y clavos, agarraba las manzanas con mucha habilidad. Ron se sintió orgulloso de ella y eso se notaba en la forma bobalicona de su sonrisa mientras la contemplaba. Suspiró profundamente mientras se llevaba a la boca un sorbo de té que Ginny acababa de preparar. Hermione estaba tan distinta, ya no parecía la mujer estirada e iracunda que conoció al llegar a Londres, y así, con el cabello más revuelto que nunca, con las mangas del jersey arremangadas por encima de los codos, y con el rostro surcado por pequeñas gotas de sudor, le pareció más bonita y más cautivadora que nunca. Supo mientras la observaba hablar y reír con su madre, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, que aquella tarde en que tuvo la determinación de marcharse a la capital de Inglaterra, tomó sin lugar a dudas la mejor de las decisiones. Llegó a Londres ávido de una nueva vida, y la encontró, la halló en forma de mujer; porque tal vez había tardado demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de ello, o tal vez se había resistido a creerlo, sin embargo ahora debía rendirse a lo evidente, y lo evidente, lo realmente verdadero de todo, era que estaba absolutamente loco por ella. Ya no podía seguir resistiéndose a pensar que se había vuelto a enamorar, y aunque había sido en contra de su voluntad, esta vez no iba a permitir que nadie le arrebatara la posibilidad de ser feliz. Mientras cavilaba, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver como Hermione, tratando de esquivar un charco de barro. caía de nalgas en otro mucho más profundo dando de esa forma por finalizada su labor campestre. Ayudada por Molly y escuchando los reproches y la regañina de tía Muriel, Hermione caminó con rapidez hacia la casa, al pasar por delante de Ron se detuvo observando con rabia la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su novio.

—Podrás reírte todo lo que quieras pero como ves, no hay tarea que se me resista.

Ron acrecentó la mueca divertida de su cara, sin replicar nada, se aproximó a ella y ante la sorpresa e indignación de tía Muriel, y el regocijo de Molly, la besó con tanto énfasis que Hermione tuvo que soltarse del brazo de su futura suegra para aferrarse al cuello de su novio. Muriel soltó varios improperios y sermones sobre la decencia y la moralidad mientras caminaba a trompicones hacia el interior de la casa. Molly también se alejó de ellos, pero lo hizo en silencio, llevando en una mano la cesta de mimbre en donde reposaban las verduras y las frutas que habían estado recogiendo.

—¿Y esto? ¿A qué ha venido? —preguntó Hermione cuando Ron al fin le permitió tomar aire.

—Viene a que eres maravillosa, y a que creo que nunca te he dicho que te amo.

—Cierto, nunca me lo has dicho —contestó ella con entereza, aunque las palabras de Ron habían conseguido que su corazón se volviese de gelatina.

—No quería enamorarme, no quería volver a amar y darme cuenta después que yo volvía a ser el único en sentir —Ron agarró con sutileza uno de los rizados mechones que caían sobre el rostro sucio de Hermione, lo acarició un poco, colocándolo después detrás de la oreja de la chica a la vez que le confesaba—. Mi vida es mucho mejor y tiene más sentido desde que estás a mi lado.

Hermione sintió como se ruborizaba, y como el corazón había trepado hasta su garganta no dejando que pudiese pronunciar ninguna palabra. Ron volvió a sonreír, le dio un suave beso en los labios y añadió con voz burlona.

—Será mejor que ahora te des un baño, pero con agua limpia, y te pongas ropa seca, o pillarás un resfriado.

Hermione asintió de forma autómata, aún estaba demasiado abrumada por las palabras de Ron, ni siquiera recordaba que estaba calada hasta los huesos, no notaba el frío, sino un calor agradable que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Suspiró, se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior, y luego se separó lentamente de Ron dirigiéndose hacia la casa, antes de entrar se giró, sonrió al joven que la miraba obnubilado y desapareció tras la puerta.

Ron volvió a desviar sus azules ojos hacia el pequeño huerto que se había quedado a solas. Ya el sol empezaba a descender, tiñendo el horizonte de suaves tonos anaranjados y proyectando sobre el suelo las sombras melancólicas y descoloridas de los árboles frutales, pronto anochecería y desde hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan en paz consigo mismo. Aquella tarde había descubierto algo que por fin se atrevió a reconocer; Hermione no era solo una mujer inteligente y atractiva, no, Hermione era mucho más, era la mujer perfecta para él.

Amaneció mucho más soleado de lo esperado pero todos en Ottery sabían que aquello era simplemente un espejismo, puesto que el parte meteorológico había previsto lluvia incesante una vez pasado el mediodía.

En el Refugio se estaba produciendo un gran revuelo desde tempranas horas; hoy llegaban los abuelos Delacour, y había cierto nerviosismo y entusiasmo flotando en el aire. Los abuelos franceses de Victoire tenían una vida acomodada en parís, pero a pesar de su desahogada existencia eran personas bondadosas y humildes, unos abuelos que vendrían con la maleta repleta de regalos para sus tres únicos nietos. Por todos era sabido que la predilecta del abuelo Delacour era Dominique, simplemente porque su físico era el más parecido al de su primogénita, y porque su carácter era dulce y delicado como el de su esposa, pero nadie parecía darle importancia a aquella pequeña distinción.

—No sé si es buena idea marcharnos y dejaros aquí solos.

—Solo será durante un rato mamá, tío Charlie dijo que vendría a vigilarnos —expuso Victoire torciendo el gesto fastidiada—. De todas formas, sé cuidarme solita…

—Tienes dieciséis años…

—Casi diecisiete —puntualizó visiblemente molesta.

—Casi, tú lo has dicho. No es que no confíe en ti hija, es que no es justo que te deje a cargo de tantas cosas. Sé que tu amiga te echará una mano si es preciso pero me quedo más tranquila con un hombre en casa —argumentó Fleur mientras rebuscaba en su bolso asegurándose que no olvidaba nada.

—¿Y yo? Siempre dices que soy el hombrecito de la casa —refunfuñó Louis consiguiendo que las pecas de su nariz se unieran formando un todo.

Fleur sonrió con ternura a su hijo y le revolvió el cabello depositando en él un suave y maternal beso. Se oyó entonces el ahogado claxon del coche de Bill, la mujer terminó de hurgar en su bolso y luego, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia su primogénita, añadió.

—Tu padre está listo. Portaos bien, y esperad a tío Charlie, dijo que tardaría un poco; regresaremos con los abuelos.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde la marcha de Bill y Fleur, cuando comenzó a llover a mares, y eso que aún faltaban más de una hora para el mediodía.  
La casa estaba en silencio. Louise veía los dibujos animados en el televisor, Dominique leía Cumbres Borrascosas sentada en uno de los butacones junto a su hermano. Victoire e Iris se encontraban en la cocina organizando los preparativos del almuerzo del que ambas tendrían que encargarse junto a tío Charlie cuando este llegase. Dominique dio un respingo en su sillón en el momento justo en que escuchó timbrar al teléfono. De un salto se puso en pie, y contestó pensando que tal vez podría tratarse de alguno de sus amigos, pero en su rostro pudo verse la desilusión cuando exclamó.

—¡Vic! Es para ti.

Victoire miró a Iris y se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía hacia el auricular que aun sostenía su hermana. Se trataba de Ellie, una amiga del colegio que, sabiendo de su regreso a Ottery, deseaba invitarla a su cumpleaños que se celebraría un día antes de nochebuena. Victoire accedió a ir encantada con la condición de que Iris también estuviese invitada. No hubo ninguna objeción por parte de Ellie que, tras despedirse de ella, colgó. Victoire regresó junto a su amiga para continuar con los preparativos. Cuando no habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde aquella llamada, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez Dominique no hizo ningún ademán de que fuese a descolgarlo, por ello Victoire tuvo que ser la encargada en contestar. Un solo segundo tardó en saber de quién se trataba, y tras intercambiar unas leves palabras con su interlocutor, dijo en voz alta.

—Voy a hablar desde el dormitorio de papá, cuenta diez y cuelga este, Domi.

Dominique miró extrañada a su hermana que, después de entregarle el auricular, salió como una bala escaleras arriba.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

Y así hasta diez, a continuación, colgó.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Iris desde la cocina.

—No lo sé, no me dijo su nombre — respondió la muchacha retomando su libro de Brönte por donde la había dejado.

Iris volvió a su tarea, pero no por mucho tiempo porque apenas unos minutos después se oyó golpear con insistencia en la puerta. La joven miró de reojo hacia las dos personas que había en el salón. Louise estaba completamente abducido por el interesante episodio de Bob esponja que ponían por televisión, y Dominique parecía no haberse enterado de los golpes, o lo fingió para no tener que volver a interrumpir su lectura. Viendo que ninguno de los dos hermanos parecía dispuesto a abrir al recién llegado, y pensando que podría tratarse de Charlie, ni corta ni perezosa, Iris se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió de sopetón. No, no se trataba del tío de Victoire como ella creyó en un principio, y ante sus ojos se encontró con un joven alto, con el cabello mojado y pegado a la cara, goteándole insistentemente sobre un abrigo de paño a cuadros. No pudo ver bien los ojos de aquel chico puesto que unas gafas cubiertas de gotitas de agua los cubría casi por completo. El muchacho carraspeó un poco, retiró al fin las gafas de sus ojos dejando al descubierto un hermoso color avellana y luego preguntó con voz tímida.

—¿Se encuentra Victoire en casa?

Iris no tuvo tiempo de contestar puesto que al escuchar aquella voz, Dominique había dado un salto de su sillón y dejando a un lado su absorbente libro, exclamó a la vez que corría hacia la puerta.

—¡Lenny! ¡Sabía que vendrías hoy!

El muchacho sonrió mientras buscaba en los bolsillos de su empapada chaqueta algo con lo que secar los cristales de sus gafas. Iris lo observó con interés. Había escuchado hablar de aquel chico pero nunca se lo imaginó así. Victoire en ningún momento le comentó que era tan alto, ni que sus ojos tuviesen aquel hermoso color; tampoco le describió nunca lo atractivo que resultaba su rostro aun con el cabello húmedo enmarcándolo. Jamás le había relatado nada sobre el físico de Lenny, y ella había formado en su mente una imagen completamente diferente, que no le hacía justicia en absoluto.

—Vic está arriba, hablando por teléfono… pero pasa de una vez, ¿o es que pretendes seguir empapándote hasta los huesos?

Dominique lo agarró por una mano, y tiró de él hacia dentro de la casa, enseguida comenzó a formarse un charquito bajo sus pies.

—Vamos, vamos, quítate eso si no quieres que cuando llegue mama y vea la moqueta mojada nos arme una buena bronca.

Lenny, completamente desbordado por la vitalidad de Dominique, se despojó torpemente de su pesado abrigo y se lo dio a la muchacha, que rápidamente lo sacó a un pequeño porche cubierto al que se accedía a través de la cocina. El joven continuó sin moverse de su pequeño charquito, parecía incómodo, y de vez en cuando, mientras secaba los cristales de sus gafas, miraba a Iris con el rabillo del ojo. La joven, al ver que no parecía capaz de comenzar una conversación, cerró la puerta y dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a él.

—Hola, no nos han presentado. Me llamo Iris, soy una amiga de Vic. Nos conocimos en Londres, estoy pasando unos días aquí.

Él se colocó las gafas sobre la nariz, las empujó suavemente con el dedo por la parte central hasta que estuvieron perfectamente colocadas, y entonces volvió a escucharse su voz por segunda vez desde que hubo llegado.

—Me llamo Lenny, y yo también soy… amigo, de Victoire.

—Lo sé, sé quién eres. Vic me ha hablado de ti.

—¿De veras?

Iris pudo observar un pequeño haz de luz en los tristes ojos del muchacho, enseguida supo que su frase había avivado una ilusión en él y se sintió mal. Era cierto que Victoire le había hablado de él, pero fue a su llegada y por muy poco tiempo, después no volvió a nombrarlo. Trató de aclararle un poco más aquella frase pero la irrupción de Victoire bajando en tropel las escaleras lo impidió.

—¡No puedes imaginar quién era, Iris! ¡Teddy me ha llamado, dice que me echa mucho de menos…! ¡Lenny! ¡Cielos no sabía que estabas aquí!

—Hola Vic.

—Menuda sorpresa —exclamo aturdida mientras se acercaba a él y lo saludaba dándole un beso en la húmeda mejilla.

—Ellie me telefoneó para invitarme a su cumpleaños, y mencionó que también te había invitado y que irías a su fiesta con una amiga de Londres —sus ojos se desviaron por un instante hacia Iris, que sin saber muy bien porque bajo la mirada al suelo—. De esa forma supe que ya estabas aquí.

—Pues, es que… la verdad es que con todo el lio, ya sabes deshacer la maleta y eso… en fin… yo… yo iba a llamarte, pero…

—Da igual, no esperaba que fueras a hacerlo. Solo quería pasar a saludarte… —dudó un poco, tomó aire y añadió—. Será mejor que me vaya, parece que no he llegado en un buen momento.

Iris sintió como se le desgarraba el corazón, realmente aquel chico le inspiraba demasiada ternura. Miró con dureza a su amiga mientras le hacía un ademán con la cabeza animándola a que se sincerase con él, no había mejor momento, ni mejor lugar para hacerlo que aquel.

—Espera, Lenny, tengo que hablar algo contigo, y me gustaría hacerlo antes de que pase más tiempo —expuso Victoire notando como se le aceleraba el pulso.

—Muy bien, te escucho.

—Aquí no, ven sube a mi habitación, allí estaremos más tranquilos.

—¡¿A la habitación? ¡Estás loca, Vic! Tío Charlie está a punto de llegar —exclamó Dominique que regresaba al salón después de dejar el abrigo de Lenny en el patio techado.

—Pues lo entretenéis para que no se dé cuenta, pero yo tengo que hablar con Lenny, ¿de acuerdo?

Dominique resopló, pero no hizo nada para impedir que su hermana tirase del brazo de Lenny y subiese con él al dormitorio. Iris los observó hasta que ambos desaparecieron de su vista, luego prosiguió con sus quehaceres en la cocina.

Victoire cerró la habitación a sabiendas de que si llegaban a pillarla con un chico entre esas cuatro paredes se armaría una muy gorda. Lenny entró un poco agazapado, intuía que aquella conversación que la muchacha quería tener y que era tan urgente, no traería buenas noticias para él. No hacía falta ser un lumbreras para entender que la falta de comunicación por parte de Victoire durante todos aquellos meses, significaba que las palabras sinceras que le dijo antes de marcharse no habían causado el efecto deseado. Iba a ser rechazado, sintió un enorme vacío en lo más profundo de su corazón, estaba claro que Victoire no correspondía a sus sentimientos, y además, ¿quién diablos era ese Teddy? ¿La echaba de menos? Seguro que no tanto como la había añorado él desde que se marchó de Ottery.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos ¿verdad? —ella no sabía cómo comenzar a sincerarse con él. Lenny asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Victoire suspiró resignada. Esa era una de las cosas que le molestaban sobremanera de aquel joven; apenas hablaba, a veces había que sacarle las palabras con mucho esfuerzo. Ella era demasiado jovial, y él opacaba su alegría con excesiva facilidad. Siempre le tuvo mucho afecto, pero también fue consciente que por detalles como ese, no estaban hechos el uno para el otro.  
Trató de retomar la conversación.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido en estos meses?

—Bien, sin muchas sorpresas, estudiando en Exeter, Veterinaria. Sabes que siempre me gustaron los animales.

—Exeter. Entonces, ¿vas y vienes, no?

—Así es, está solo a veinticinco minutos en coche de Ottery. Me gusta poder regresar al pueblo cada día —contestó Lenny frunciendo levemente el ceño ¿A qué venían todas aquellas preguntas? Estaba seguro que no lo metería en su habitación, a sabiendas que uno de los hombres Weasley estaba a punto de llegar, únicamente para hablar de nimiedades. No deseaba seguir atormentándose viendo como Victoire daba absurdos rodeos, así que, tratando de reunir todo el aplomo que pudo, inquirió con voz grave—. ¿Quién es Teddy?

El rostro de Victoire confirmó las peores sospechas de Lenny. La muchacha palideció unos instantes, pero después su tez recuperó el rosado color que la caracterizaba. Era el momento de afrontar la verdad, por mucho que doliese.

—¿Me escuchaste antes, verdad?

—No pude evitarlo.

—Lenny, yo nunca te confirmé nada, yo… nunca te prometí nada. Te agradeceré eternamente que aquel día me abrieses tu corazón, y créeme si te digo que a veces pensé que tal vez yo podría llegar a sentir lo mismo por ti. Eres un buen chico, tienes muchas cualidades que tal vez otra pueda apreciar mejor que yo, pero no puedo mandar en mi corazón y en mi forma de sentir la vida, y en eso tú y yo nunca estaríamos de acuerdo. Yo no soy la chica que te conviene Lenny, sabes tengo demasiada sangre Weasley… —hizo una breve pausa para tragar un poco de saliva porque sentía como su garganta se secaba por momentos. Trató de no mirar fijamente a Lenny, no quería flaquear, necesitaba sincerarse completamente con él, y por eso continuó diciendo—. Teddy Lupin, se llama así, lo conocí casualmente, cuando iba camino de Londres. Y luego el destino quiso que volviese a verlo, estudia en la misma facultad que yo. Y para colmo de males me hice amiga de su mejor amiga, Iris. Todo, desde que salí de Ottery, todo, me ha llevado irrevocablemente hacia él. No pude evitarlo, y sin darme cuenta, me enamoré perdidamente… lo siento.

Victoire, dentro de su sensación de culpa, notó crecer un gran alivio en su interior. Volvió a tragar saliva y se humedeció un poco los labios con la lengua; luego, se decidió por fin a mirar fijamente al joven que tenía delante, pero no encontró los avellanados ojos de Lenny, porque estos se encontraban clavados en el suelo enmoquetado de la habitación. Lo escuchaba respirar agitadamente, deseaba que dijese algo, lo que fuese, pero necesitaba saber que pasaba por su mente en ese instante. Al fin, los labios de Lenny se movieron.

—Y ese tipo ¿siente lo mismo que tú?

—Sí, y estamos juntos.

Lenny resopló con fuerza mientras elevaba la vista del suelo al techo en cuestión de una milésima de segundo. Cerró los ojos, emitió un suspiro ahogado y abriendo los párpados, clavó su mirada triste en las pupilas de Victoire.

—Tienes razón, nunca me prometiste nada. Espero que te cuide y te quiera, tal y como lo habría hecho yo.

Y diciendo eso, se dio media vuelta, salió de la habitación, y descendió por las escaleras como un rayo.  
Iris lo vio pasar rápidamente por delante de sus ojos. El joven no se despidió de ninguno de los que estaban en el salón, y abandonó la casa dejando la puerta entreabierta. Victoire había tratado de seguirlo pero le fue imposible alcanzarlo, y se quedó a medio camino sentada en el penúltimo peldaño de la escalera.

—¡Cielos! ¿Era ese Lenny? —preguntó Dominique mirando por encima de su libro.

—Creo que sí —contestó Iris aturdida, sosteniendo un pelador de verduras en una mano, y una zanahoria en la otra.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —esta vez la pregunta iba dirigida directamente a su hermana.

Victoire no respondió, se puso en pie y volvió a subir rápidamente las escaleras dejando oír el ruido de un portazo.

—Se ha dejado el abrigo… —musitó Iris— ¡Se ha dejado el abrigo!

Rápidamente depositó sobre la mesa de la cocina las cosas que ocupaban sus manos y se dirigió hacia el patio trasero, regresando al salón con el abrigo de Lenny. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había colocado el suyo sobre los hombros y había cogido del paragüero un paraguas enorme, ante la mirada atónita de Dominique.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Voy a tratar de alcanzarlo.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Llueve a mares! ¡Iris!... ¡Maldita sea, Iris!

Pero era demasiado tarde, la figura de la joven se difuminaba bajo las incesantes gotas de lluvia.

—Mamá nos va a matar, Louis.

El niño miró a su hermana sin entender muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, y después siguió viendo su programa de televisión favorito. Dominique había perdido por completo de vista a Iris, así que, rogando para que volviese a casa antes que tío Charlie, cerró la puerta y se sentó junto a su hermano retomando su lectura.

Iris corrió, corrió mucho; por suerte Lenny no llevaba la misma prisa que ella, así que poco después de comenzar su persecución bajo la lluvia, logró ver la silueta del muchacho caminando cabizbaja. Gritó su nombre, una vez, dos y fue a la tercera cuando él se giró.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te olvidabas esto —respondió tendiéndole el abrigo y casi sin aliento.

—Gracias, pero no era necesario, está tan mojado como yo. No creo que me ayude mucho.

—Lo sé, en realidad era un excusa para saber cómo te encontrabas —Lenny frunció el ceño. La lluvia seguía golpeando despiadadamente sobre el cuerpo del muchacho. Su cabello dejaba caer un rio de agua sobre la espalda y los hombros. Era una estampa tan triste, que Iris sintió un deseo irrefrenable de abrazarlo y ofrecerle su hombro como consuelo. Pero lo que le ofreció fue otra cosa—. Estás empapado y vas a enfermar. Mi abrigo está seco, y este paraguas es bastante grande. Yo estoy a dos pasos de la casa, llévatelo.

—No, no voy a dejar que te mojes, no estamos a dos pasos. Además, estoy bien, de veras. En este instante ni la lluvia puede hacerme más daño.

Se le partía el corazón. Su imagen, sus palabras, sin saber por qué. se sentía mal, mal por aquel chico que apenas conocía. Con disimulo puso el paraguas sobre la cabeza de Lenny, abarcando de ese modo a ambos. Él pareció no notar que ya no caía el agua fría sobre su cuerpo. Tenía la mirada perdida en el abrigo que aún sostenía Iris, pero no decía nada, parecía esperar algo. De pronto, levantó la vista hacia la joven, se quitó las gafas cuyos cristales estaban cubiertos por cientos de gotitas y la miró fijamente. Iris no había visto a nadie mirar como lo hacía aquel muchacho. Esos ojos eran cristalinos, incapaces de ocultar el dolor que había en ellos, sin embargo no estaban enrojecidos, no habían dejado escapar ni una sola lágrima.

—Soy un estúpido, siempre lo fui. He estado enamorado de ella desde que la conozco, y hace mucho de eso. Es más pequeña que yo, dos años, pero eso no ha impedido que la amase con toda el alma. Sin embargo tiene razón, somos distintos. Ella es una chica vivaracha, despierta y alegre; y yo… yo no soy como ella cree o como tal vez te haya hecho creer a ti. Apuesto a que al igual que ella piensas que soy aburrido, que mi vida es tediosa, que no tengo aspiraciones…

—No, yo no creo eso, Lenny, y ella tampoco…

—Sí, ella sí lo cree, y no la culpo por ello. Yo no he hecho nada al respecto para que cambiase la visión que tiene de mí, porque no he querido. Tengo aspiraciones, por supuesto, pero no son las vivir de aquí para allá o en una ciudad enorme; donde casi nadie te conoce, en donde para visitar a tu familia tienes que mirar en la agenda el día que te viene bien. No, esas no son mis aspiraciones. Tal vez te parezca pueblerino, pero a mí me gusta Ottery, me gusta este sitio. Adoro poder escuchar alborotar a los pájaros en los árboles cuando comienza a caer el sol, oír cómo se disputan la mejor rama ¿Es un pecado querer ver el cielo lleno de estrellas cada noche cuando el clima no te lo impide? ¿Puedes verlas en Londres? Yo sí, yo puedo verlas aquí. En verano, me gusta pasear a caballo por los alrededores de mi casa o tumbarme sobre la hierba de mi jardín y mirar al cielo, sin más. Yo no quiero moverme de este lugar, no lo necesito. Todo lo que tengo está aquí… yo soy esto. Y si eso es lo que a Vic le molesta de mí, si no le gusta lo que soy, entonces no tengo nada más que hacer.

Iris se había quedado sin palabras para apoyar a su amiga, puesto que era incapaz de rebatir nada de lo que Lenny había argumentado. Incluso comenzó a sentir cierta admiración por él. Tenía razón, él era así, esa era su forma de entender la vida y se sentía orgulloso de pertenecer a aquel lugar. No quería cambiar, ni estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si eso conllevaba renunciar a todo lo que amaba en la vida por alguien que no estaba dispuesto a darle ni siquiera una oportunidad. Durante unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos supo cómo continuar aquella intima e improvisada conversación, los ojos verdes de Iris y los de Lenny se miraron fijamente, ella sintió un leve temblor, y lo achacó a que había comenzado a notar como se le helaban los pies, completamente mojados por la incesante lluvia. El sonido estruendoso de un claxon consiguió que los dos jóvenes diesen un pequeño respingo y girasen sus cabezas hacia la misma dirección. Aunque aún no era ni medio día, apenas había luz, y por eso el coche que les había sorprendido les enfocaba con sus faros.

—¿Lenny? ¿Leonard Butler, eres tú?

—¿Señor Weasley? —a pesar de que estaba casi seguro de saber que se trataba del tío de Victoire, decidió cerciorarse.

—¡Maldita sea muchacho! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí con la que está cayendo? Vamos te llevo a casa —exclamó Charlie abriendo un poco más la ventanilla.

—No, de veras, no es necesario, ya estoy empapado y además, sabe que no vivo muy lejos de aquí. Pero a ella sí podría llevarla en su coche, señor Weasley.

Se oyeron algunas palabras malsonantes dentro del vehículo antes de que Charlie volviese a decir, esta vez percatándose que Lenny no estaba solo.

—¡¿Pero es que estáis locos? ¿Y tú que haces aquí muchacha?

—Solo quise devolverle su abrigo. Se lo dejó en la casa y como llovía mucho…

—¿En la casa? Lenny, sabes que Bill no quieres que pases al Refugio si no hay ningún hombre en él, creo que me veré obligado a tener una charla con Victoire y Dominique. Vamos Iris, sube de una maldita vez, estás como una sopa.

Iris asintió, rápidamente le entregó a Lenny su abrigo que pesaba el triple de lo habitual debido al agua.

—Y esto también —añadió acercándole el paraguas que aún seguía abierto y tratando de cubrir a los dos—. Ahora que regreso a casa en coche no voy a necesitarlo, cógelo.

Lenny no quiso seguir discutiendo con aquella chica de ciudad, sobre todo porque Charlie comenzaba a verse realmente muy impaciente. Así que agarró el mango de madera del paraguas que le ofrecía Iris observando la sonrisa de triunfo de la muchacha, que dijo mientras se metía dentro del coche.

—Ya nos lo devolverás.

—No te entretengas por el camino muchacho, anda derechito a tu casa si no quieres pillar un buen resfriado.

Tras dedicarle aquellas palabras, Charlie puso de nuevo el coche en marcha y comenzaron alejarse de Lenny. El joven no les quitó el ojo de encima hasta que la espesa cortina de agua le impidió seguir observándolos, luego se giró y sin importarle que sus pies pisasen los enormes charcos que se habían formado en el enfangado camino, comenzó a andar tal y como Charlie le había aconsejado, no sin antes volver a echar la vista atrás una vez más antes de reanudar su caminata.

Era maravilloso estar en aquella casa, salvo por la inquietante y fastidiosa presencia de tía Muriel, todo era perfecto. Nunca creyó poder sentirse tan bien fuera de Londres y mucho menos sin pisar diariamente su oficina. Era prácticamente impensable que ni siquiera tuviese ganas de regresar, y eso que apenas llevaba dos días en Ottery.  
En aquel momento todo era paz entre las viejas paredes de madera de la Madriguera, y a pesar de que afuera había una tempestad que parecía enviada por el mismo Lucifer, dentro del hogar de los Weasley se estaba calentito. Arthur había vuelto a avivar la chimenea, tía Muriel dormitaba en la mecedora y de vez en cuando balbuceaba en sueños. Ron y Harry echaban su segunda partida de ajedrez del día: "Merezco la revancha", había dicho Harry tras perder la primera, pero no parecía irle mucho mejor esta segunda vez. Hermione observaba a Ron; el pelirrojo parecía relamerse de gusto —como un gato que está a punto de abalanzarse sobre un ratón para darle caza—, al intuir como su amigo caería humillado una vez más. Pero Harry era terco y siempre albergaba la esperanza de poder ganarle. El pequeño James disfrutaba de su juego favorito sobre una enorme alfombra de lana, montar torres muy altas con unos tacos de madera de diferentes tamaños y colores que su abuelo le había fabricado artesanalmente, pintándolos luego uno a uno. Molly, charlaba acaloradamente con Bill en la cocina. El mayor de los hermanos Weasley había regresado al fin con sus suegros y con una inesperada sorpresa que aguardaba en el Refugio. Con ellos se encontraba Ginny, Hermione desvió sus castaños ojos hacia la cocina y pudo ver como la joven negaba con la cabeza haciendo enojar a su hermano mayor. Cuando ya parecía que no iba a caber más gente en esa casa, llegó George. Entró resoplando y sacudiéndose los pies en una alfombra en la que se podía leerse a duras penas, "Hogar, dulce, hogar".

—Maldita lluvia, ¿es que no va a parar nunca?

La efusiva protesta del joven despertó a la vieja Muriel de su letargo que, enojada, volteó la vista para lanzarle una terrorífica mirada asesina; los demás, estaban tan entretenidos, que ni siquiera se percataron de su llegada, ni de su mal humor. George metió su paraguas mojado en un cubo que Molly ponía para que aquellos artilugios escurriesen toda el agua antes de colocarlos definitivamente en el paragüero que había al otro lado de la entrada. Se despojó de su abrigo y de la bufanda con rapidez, ya que enseguida comenzó a notar el calor que desprendía aquella casa. Aún estaba en aquel menester cuando Molly, Bill y Ginny salieron precipitadamente de la cocina. Se veían acalorados, y no precisamente por la recién avivada chimenea del señor Weasley.

—Ron, Harry, dejad inmediatamente lo que estáis haciendo e id al cobertizo… ¡George! —exclamó al ver a su recién llegado hijo—, ¡qué bien que ya estás aquí, querido! Tú también echarás una mano. Acompaña a tus hermanos y a Harry al cobertizo. Bill os dirá que debéis traer de allí.

Los tres hombres se miraron unos a otros sin comprender; Molly apretó los labios y suspiró con impaciencia. Ante el desconcierto de sus hermanos, Bill no tardó en comenzar a explicar el motivo de todo aquel alboroto.

—Como sabéis esta mañana he ido a la estación de autobuses a buscar a mis suegros que venían del aeropuerto de Londres, pero no han llegado solos como estaba previsto. Mi cuñada también pretende pasar en Ottery el día de Navidad…

—¿Gabrielle? —inquirió Ron, que de pronto se había quedado blanco como la pieza de ajedrez que sostenía en la mano.

—Así es… —Bill trató de proseguir, pero Ron volvió a interrumpirle.

—¿Ella sola?

—Pues sí, eso es lo extraño; Baptiste no venía en ese avión. Supongo que a estas alturas Fleur sabrá algo más, pero yo no puedo daros más información. Lo único que sé es que en mi casa no tenemos sitio para nadie más…

—¿Y aquí sí? Como no la mandemos a dormir en el establo…

—¡Ron! —intercedió Ginny al ver como a su madre se le habían encendido tanto las mejillas que parecía a punto de explotar—. Yo también le he dicho que era imposible que se quedase aquí, pero estaba equivocada, sí hay un sitio. Todas las habitaciones de la Madriguera son lo suficientemente espaciosas para albergar tres camas. En la habitación de tía Muriel y Hermione solo hay dos…

—Ah, no… de eso nada muchachita. Ya cedí en compartirla con la novia de tu hermano, pero otra más, eso sí que no —la voz chillona de tía Muriel se unió a la conversación, como siempre, para poner algún impedimento.

—No tenemos otro lugar, querida Muriel —explicó Molly tratando de recuperar la paciencia que la reciente noticia le había hecho desaparecer.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con tía Muriel, ya somos muchos aquí. Que se pague un hotel, no creo que tenga problemas para hacerlo con el dinero de su maridito.

Aquellas palabras de Ron fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. Hermione había estado callada, sin moverse del lugar donde había permanecido casi toda la tarde. Se mantenía al margen porque pensaba que aquel inconveniente familiar debía ser resuelto por la familia, sin embargo, no le había pasado inadvertido el comportamiento de su novio desde que supo quién era la persona a la que se refería Bill. Estaba tan claro como el agua que esa Gabrielle no era santa de la devoción de Ron, pero aquella forma tan personal de tomarse el asunto estaba dándole pie a una sospecha, que de ser cierta, no iba a ser muy agradable.

—Pues díselo tú, Ron, dile a Fleur que mandaremos a su hermana a un hotel, sola, porque no estás dispuesto a poner una cama en una habitación en la que sobra un lugar. Porque yo no pienso decirle eso a mi esposa, y mucho menos a mis suegros.

Bill también comenzaba perder la paciencia y más aun sabiendo que Fleur esperaba una respuesta para que Charlie pudiese llevar a Gabrielle a la Madriguera. Ron se rascó con rabia la coronilla, y resopló como si fuese un búfalo a punto de embestir. Hermione frunció aún más el ceño, seguía sin comprender qué era lo que enfadaba tanto a su novio, y deseó que no tuviese nada que ver con la sospecha que se había instalado en su cabeza.

—¿Tienes algo más que objetar, Ron? —preguntó Molly fulminándolo con la mirada.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, se limitó a bufar una vez más mientras lanzaba de malos modos la pieza blanca de ajedrez sobre el tablero bicolor, haciendo caer de ese modo otras piezas y destrozando la partida para regocijo de Harry.

—Entonces todos estamos de acuerdo, más o menos…

—No, Molly, yo sigo estando disconforme con todo esto, he venido a pasar unos días de tranquilidad y lo cierto es que con toda la casa llena de gente eso es algo que brilla por su ausencia.

—Lo lamento tía Muriel, pero ya eras consciente antes de venir que esta casa siempre ha estado llena de gente, y si algún día en una fecha tan señalada como ésta, no es así, espero no estar viva para presenciarlo.

Muriel alzó el mentón ofendida, se reclinó en su mecedora, y no volvió a abrir la boca. Después de acallar a la anciana, Molly volvió a dirigirse a sus hijos y a su yerno.

—¡Vamos! Nos os quedéis ahí parados, id a por el colchón y el somier al cobertizo. Yo haré la llamada a Fleur, Bill.

De esa forma, unos minutos después, Hermione vio pasar por delante de sus ojos un colchón envuelto en un plástico protector que portaban George y Bill, y un viejo somier de patas de madera que llevaban Harry y un muy malhumorado Ron. Ginny fue a buscar sábanas de algodón limpias y unas mantas para terminar de completar el lugar donde dormiría la joven francesa durante unos días.  
Hermione continuó apartada de todo, nadie le había pedido que hiciese nada; probablemente porque la señora Weasley la consideraba una invitada. Molly, hizo la llamada a su nuera, y fue entonces cuando Charlie y Gabrielle se pusieron en marcha hacia la Madriguera. Tía Muriel refunfuñó durante unos minutos más para, inmediatamente después, volver a quedarse dormida.  
Poco a poco, según iban finalizando su tarea, los Weasley regresaron a lo que hacían con anterioridad. George aprovechó la ocasión para darse una buena ducha, y de ese modo, el primero en abandonar el piso superior fue Ron. El pelirrojo pasó como un rayo por delante del salón, Hermione lo vio entrar en la cocina. Sin poder evitarlo, lo siguió aunque no entró de inmediato, sino que esperó un poco apostada en la pared observando como su chico llenaba un vaso enorme de agua y la bebía de un solo trago. Luego, Ron dejó el vaso vacío dentro de la pila de fregar, y puso ambas manos a cada lado sobre la encimera, dejando caer la cabeza hacia abajo. Respiraba con rapidez y seguía pareciendo a punto de una embestida; realmente estaba muy irritado. Hermione dudó un poco, no estaba segura de que aquel fuese un buen momento para preguntarle aquello que había comenzado a sospechar, pero su deseo de saber pudo más que su prudencia, y finalmente cruzó el umbral de la cocina con determinación.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Ron? De repente te has puesto muy nervioso e irascible.

Ron moderó su respiración, tragó saliva para tratar de calmarse, pero no se giró. No aún, no mientras siguiese con esas ganas de estrangular a alguien. Se había olvidado de Hermione, de que ella estaba allí ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan insensato? Su novia no era una ingenua, era una mujer avispada e inteligente. Pero él no había podido evitar esa reacción, era absurdo negar que no estuviese muy enfadado… volvería a ver a Gabrielle, después de tantos años. Y a pesar de que sus sentimientos eran otros, le era muy difícil ocultar cuanto la aborrecía. De repente cayó en la cuenta de algo, él mismo había llevado la cama a esa habitación; a la habitación de Hermione ¿era una broma, o el destino se empeñaba en jugar con él? Las dos, compartiendo el mismo dormitorio. Cerró los ojos notando como se le atolondraba la cabeza. Percibió un pequeño roce en uno de sus hombros, y la voz de Hermione más cerca.

—¿Es ella, verdad? La chica de la que me hablaste, la que te rompió el cora…

Hermione no término la frase, Ron se había girado y su rostro le dio la respuesta sin necesidad de que pronunciase ninguna palabra.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Gabrielle ya no significa nada, Hermione.

—Pues para no significar nada, te afecta demasiado ¿no crees? —la joven había retirado su mano del hombro de Ron.

—No la quiero cerca, eso es todo.

—¿Por qué? Si ya no significa nada, ¿o es que temes volver sentir algo por ella?

Ron frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Hermione completamente desconcertado. Se separó de la encimera de madera de la cocina y sujetó con firmeza las temblorosas manos de Hermione. Luego, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, dijo con voz calmada.

—Hermione, lo único que tengo claro en esta vida es que aunque vuelva a verla no voy a sentir nada por ella, ni por ella, ni por ninguna otra, porque estoy enamorado de ti, entiéndelo, para mí no ha sido fácil aceptarlo y mi único temor ahora es que tú dejes de sentir eso que sientes por mí. No voy a poner lo nuestro en peligro, así que quédate tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? No llenes tu cabeza de cosas que no van a ocurrir.  
Hermione percibió que Ron era sincero en cada una de las palabras que había dicho, pero aun así no dejó de sentir cierta inquietud.

—De acuerdo —asintió con una media sonrisa—. ¿Por qué ha venido sola? ¿No decías que estaba casada?

Ron se encogió de hombros, tampoco él tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. Entreabrió la boca para darle su opinión, cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y el rojo cabello de Charlie apareció con señales de que todavía llovía afuera. Detrás de él entró una joven de cabello largo, liso y muy rubio. Su rostro de facciones perfectas y frágiles le daban un aura especial, como si no fuese de este mundo, como si perteneciese a un linaje mágico. Sus ojos eran de un celeste tan claro que incluso deslumbraban al mirarlos. Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho, era comprensible que Ron hubiese quedado cautivado por aquella hermosa mujer, y entendió por qué le había sido tan difícil olvidarla.

—¡Familia! —vociferó Charlie— ¡Ya estamos aquí!

En menos que canta un gallo, el salón volvió a llenarse de gente, la mayoría con el cabello rojo. La señora Weasley fue la primera en saludar y dar la bienvenida a la hermana de Fleur. La joven parecía algo aturdida, sobre todo cuando uno a uno los miembros de la gran familia fueron saludándola. Ella recorrió rápidamente con su bella mirada a todos y cada uno de los presentes, y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron que fue, junto con Hermione y tía Muriel, los únicos que no se acercaron para dar la bienvenida a la recién llegada. Molly, al notar que su hijo menor no tenía intención de ser amable con Gabrielle, y a pesar de no entender muy bien cuál era el motivo de tanta malquerencia, se abrió paso para llegar hasta Hermione, y entonces proclamó con voz suave y amable.

—Querida Gabrielle, han cambiado mucho las cosas por aquí, ya no está entre nosotros nuestro querido Fred —miró de soslayo a George observando como este fruncía los labios y bajaba la vista al suelo.

—Lo sé señoga Weasley y no puede imaginag cuanto lo lamenté. Fue un momento tegible cuando Bill nos comunicó la noticia.

—Gracias, querida, sí, fue terrible, y muy injusto. todos lo echamos mucho de menos, es una pérdida irreparable y tratamos de seguir adelante, pero no es fácil… no es nada fácil —Molly hizo una pequeña pausa para volver a recomponerse, ya que el recuerdo de su desaparecido hijo le llenaba el corazón de tristeza y notaba como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse sin poder evitarlo. Carraspeó un poco y continuó con la voz trémula—. Quiero presentarte a Hermione, es la última incorporación en la familia. Es la novia de Ron, mi hijo menor, supongo que te acuerdas de él.

—Pog supuesto, lo gecuegdo pegfectamente. Es un placeg, Hegmione.

Hermione no respondió al saludo afectuoso de la joven francesa, únicamente le tendió la mano cortésmente y esbozó un amago de sonrisa. Para ella, la presencia de Gabrielle en esa casa no era, ni mucho menos, algo placentero.  
Ginny tampoco había sido demasiado cortés, y su saludo se limitó a un pequeño y frío gesto con la cabeza. Tampoco esa forma de actuar de la pelirroja pasó desapercibido para Hermione, que intuyó que tal vez ella estaba enterada de la relación que Ron y Gabrielle tuvieron antaño, y la forma en que concluyó aquel romance. O tal vez fuera que, simple y llanamente, la joven gala no le caía demasiado bien, fuese por el motivo que fuese.

—Señoga Weasley, siento enogmemente todas las molestias que le estoy causando. No planeé este viaje, simplemente tuve la necesidad de salig unos días de Pagis, pog motivos pegsonales. Ya le dije a mi hegmana y a Bill que ega mucho mejog que me quedase en un hotel, pego ninguno quiso escuchagme —Ron carraspeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su madre y su hermano mayor lo mirasen ceñudos.

—No es necesario querida, en esta casa siempre hay un hueco para todo el mundo, y si no lo hay, lo inventan.

Con su chillona voz, tía Muriel se hizo notar, pero fue lo último que dijo porque después, subió lentamente las escaleras, haciendo mucho ruido con su viejo bastón y farfullando por lo bajo que prefería cenar en su habitación porque le había entrado una terrible jaqueca. Todos se sintieron aliviados cuando la anciana pisó el peldaño más alto y desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación.

—No le hagas mucho caso Gaby, mi tía no tiene nada en tu contra simplemente ella es así con todo el mundo —explicó Bill al observar la cara de espanto de su cuñada—. Vamos, sube y acomódate un poco, supongo que el viaje ha sido agotador.

Gabrielle afirmó pesadamente con la cabeza. Charlie, que todavía sostenía el equipaje de la joven, se adelantó y comenzó a subirlo hacia el piso de arriba. Ella siguió sus pasos, y al pasar junto a Ron fijó sus claros ojos en él, pero el pelirrojo le retiró la mirada, dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina. Gabrielle emitió un apesadumbrado e imperceptible suspiro mientras seguía la estela de Charlie.

Aquella tarde terminó tan extraña como había comenzado. Tía Muriel no bajó a cenar, y fue Ginny la encargada en subirle la comida que apenas probó, regresando con la bandeja a la cocina prácticamente intacta. Gabrielle no tardó mucho en adaptarse a la familia, pasado el momento bochornoso de ocupar un lugar en aquella casa, pronto comenzó a sentirse algo más cómoda. Molly, Arthur, y Charlie se encargaron de que fuese así. Bill regresó a su casa, junto a su familia prometiendo volver al día siguiente, porque aquel sería un día importante; el momento de las compras de Navidad, y ese era un acontecimiento Weasley en toda regla. Ron apenas abría la boca, si no era única y exclusivamente para hablar con Hermione, pero trataba en todo momento de ignorar a Gabrielle. En el primer momento en que volvió a verla, cientos de recuerdos golpearon su mente, pero ninguno de ellos, ni uno solo, hizo que se le acelerara el pulso o le latiese el corazón con más intensidad, o que el pecho le diese un brinco, ni siquiera que algún vello de su cuerpo se erizase. Nada, ni ella ni los recuerdos que asaltaron su mente causaron ningún efecto en él, y aunque por fuera trataba de no demostrarle lo que estaba sintiendo, en el fondo se sentía feliz, porque si por un momento pudo tener alguna ínfima duda de qué era lo que podía quedar de aquello que vivió junto a ella, ahora estaba seguro que solo había sido un mal sueño, y ya todo, absolutamente todo lo que pudo sentir por Gabrielle de Villeneuve, se había esfumado de un solo plumazo. Miró a Hermione sumido en aquellos pensamientos y tomó su mano agarrándola con fuerza. Ella le sonrió, y Ron entendió entonces por qué en su corazón ya no había hueco para Gabrielle, y la verdadera razón era la más simple de todas; porque Hermione se había instalado en él, ocupándolo por completo.

* * *

**Hola, ya era hora no?. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. A la mayoría de las chicas que me escribieron un comentario les he dado la explicación por Mp, pero hay algunas con las que no he podido conectar, como:**

**Kisa Kuchiky, nahima-chan, Daarsy, y a Catajnis (que le dejé respuesta en el foro por eso no he vuelto ha dejarsela aquí). **

**Os explicaré que simplemente han ocurrido cosas, sobre todo de salud, en este año que me han impedido estar mas tiempo dedicada a los fics. Por suerte, todo ha regresado a la normalidad y vuelve a estar bien. Así que aquí estoy de nuevo. Deciros también que a este fic solo le quedarán unos cinco o seis capítulos mas para terminarlo. Por eso voy a dejar de lado mi otro fic y me centraré en este para poder acabarlo subiendo los caps con mas rapidez que antes.**

**Gracias por esperar, por la paciencia y por seguir ahí, si que seguís.**

**Mil besos, y nos vemos, con seguridad mucho mas pronto!**

**María.**


	21. Tía Muriel tiene un problema

**21. Tía Muriel tiene un problema**

¡Zas!

La fría y afilada hoja del hacha que manejaba muy diestramente George, había vuelto a impactar sobre el frágil tronco de madera, partiéndolo en dos sin ningún tipo de compasión. Había madrugado, era día de compras, pero la chimenea debía estar lista para cuando regresasen a casa. Por ese motivo, el joven se había levantado más temprano que los demás y se encontraba troceando bastos troncos para abastecer el fuego durante aquel día. Se le helaban la nariz y las orejas, y a pesar de tener las manos cubiertas por unos gruesos guantes de piel, percibía el frío a través de ellos. Levantó de nuevo los brazos sujetando el mango del hacha con firmeza, y ¡Zas!, dos nuevas mitades salieron despedidas a cada lado de la peligrosa herramienta.

Ginny también había madrugado, lo sucedido el día anterior —la inesperada visita de Gabrielle—, no le permitió conciliar el sueño durante la noche, y por ello decidió bajar temprano y preparar el desayuno junto a su madre para que cuando los demás fuesen dejando a un lado el país de los sueños, tuviesen algo caliente con que llenarse los estómagos. Preparó café para un regimiento, ayudó a su madre a cocinar las tortitas y trocear el pan para las tostadas, luego vertió un poco de café recién hecho en una taza y salió de la casa envuelta en una gruesa manta con la bebida calentita en una de sus manos. Atravesó el enfangado camino que conducía al establo, y allí, muy cerca de una de las paredes laterales, se encontraba George junto a un buen montón de leña cortada.

—Pensé que una buena taza de café caliente te vendría bien.

George se giró con el hacha en la mano. Su hermana torció el gesto y el joven apoyó la herramienta en el viejo tronco sobre el que troceaba la leña, y sonriéndole se despojó de los gruesos guantes notando de inmediato el intenso frío del invierno británico. Ginny le acercó la taza de porcelana que George asió de inmediato, llevándose a los labios y notando como el paso de aquella bebida caliente a través de su garganta comenzaba a reconfortarlo. Su hermana se arrebujó en la manta cubriéndose todo lo que pudo, aun así, su nariz había empezado a helarse.

—Llevas mucha leña cortada, deberías dejarlo ya —le recomendó dejando escapar a través de su boca un ligero vaho que se esparcía por el aire.

—Solo trocearé algunos más y habré terminado —concluyó el joven volviendo a tomar otro sorbo de café.

Ginny dejó la mirada perdida en el horizonte grisáceo y nebuloso. A pesar de la bruma, el cielo mostraba débiles tonos rojizos y amarillentos dando una leve pista de que tal vez luciría el sol en gran parte de la jornada.

—Llevo tanto tiempo en Londres que a veces me olvido lo hermoso que es este lugar. Allí apenas tienes tiempo para pensar o recordar —miró de reojo a su hermano. George, no era el George que conocía. Desde la muerte de Fred había cambiado, había dejado de ser el tipo divertido, bromista y dicharachero de siempre. Sin embargo continuó conservando parte de ese carácter extrovertido que lo caracterizaba; pero Ginny era una mujer muy observadora, y desde su regreso a Ottery había notado a su hermano mucho más apagado de lo normal. Apenas hablaba, y cuando alguien le decía algo, él se limitaba a sonreír o a asentir con la cabeza. Entendía que la muerte de su gemelo era algo que nunca podría olvidar, y que estas fechas tan señaladas hacía más presente ese recuerdo, sin embargo, Ginny intuía que había algo más. Algo que le preocupaba, que no conseguía apartar de su mente; de ahí su aspecto taciturno y melancólico tan impropio en él. La joven entresacó una de sus manos de la manta que la cubría y la dejó caer sobre el hombro de su hermano, a la vez que le preguntaba entonando su voz más dulce y conciliadora—. George, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? —inquirió sin mirarla.

—Porque te conozco y estás… raro. Además, ¿dónde está Angelina? Llevamos varios días aquí y no ha pasado a saludarnos. Me resulta extraño, ¿no habréis discutido?

George giró la cabeza hacia su hermana clavando su mirada azul en los castaños ojos de ella. Su mandíbula se había tensado y su voz tembló un poco al contestar.

—Está fuera de Ottery. Y no, no hemos discutido, pero he pensado que tal vez no fue buena idea que trabajase conmigo.

—¿Por qué? Después de Ron, nadie mejor que ella conoce la tienda…

—Ginny, no quiero hablar de eso. No fue buena idea, punto.

Tras zanjar el tema, George apuró de un trago el líquido que quedaba en la taza, se la entregó a su hermana y volvió a enfundarse los gruesos guantes de piel. Unos segundos después un nuevo ¡Zas! Le dejó muy claro a Ginny que debía regresar a la casa con algunas preguntas sin contestar.

Hermione dio una vuelta más en su estrecha cama. Tenía todas las sábanas revueltas porque si no había girado sobre ellas durante aquella interminable noche más de cien veces, no habían sido menos. No pudo dormir, y durante su desesperante vigilia no dejó de pensar en Ron; ni en él y ni en aquella joven que dormía a pocos metros de ella. A pesar de que su novio le había dejado muy claro que ya no sentía nada por Gabrielle, la presencia de la joven francesa no le gustaba; era demasiado, bella y estaba sola ¿Por qué estaba sola? Esa pregunta golpeaba su mente tan fuertemente que ni contando todas las ovejas del mundo habría logrado conciliar el sueño. Notó de nuevo como le cosquilleaban los pies de impaciencia y supo que ya no debía seguir ni un segundo más metida en aquella cama. Por ello se levantó rápidamente, como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero, y tras sacar del armario lo que llevaría puesto durante el frío día, echó una ojeada a las dos mujeres que compartían la habitación con ella. Una roncaba, tan fuerte que parecía querer aspirar las paredes por la nariz; la otra mujer respiraba pausadamente, envuelta tal vez en algún sueño dulce y reparador. Hermione entrecerró sus castaños ojos con recelo sin apartarlos de Gabrielle, como si quisiese entrar en la mente y en los sueños de la joven, y solo deseó que fuese lo que fuese lo que lograba curvar sus labios en una sonrisa mientras dormía, no tuviese nada que ver con algún joven alto, de cabello rojo y ojos azules, y al que un día se atrevió a romperle el corazón; corazón que Hermione consiguió reparar, y que ahora era suyo, suyo y de nadie más.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con sigilo, no deseaba despertar a nadie con alguna imprudencia. Había sido una noche complicada, sabiendo que su novia y su antiguo amor compartían el mismo dormitorio. Lentamente se aproximó hacia la puerta cerrada donde descansaba Hermione, y apoyó la oreja sobre ella; no pudo escuchar nada más que los ruidosos ronquidos de tía Muriel. De repente la puerta se abrió y Ron dio un traspiés hacia delante cayendo sin intención sobre Hermione.

—Ron… —susurró la joven apartando con suavidad el cuerpo de Ron del suyo— ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿espiando?

—No espiaba, estaba preocupado por ti —contestó él con el rostro muy serio.

Hermione lo empujó hasta fuera del dormitorio, a continuación cerró muy despacio la puerta, y entonces se giró hacia su novio que continuaba con el rostro adusto. Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, todo parecía tranquilo. Volvió a contemplar al hombre que estaba frente a ella, completamente desaliñado, con el cabello despeinado, la barba incipiente y un pijama que le quedaba por los tobillos y que lograba darle un aspecto infantil e irresistible. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió; el rostro de Ron cambió súbitamente el gesto austero por uno mucho más relajado.

—Estamos solos —confirmó Hermione.

Ron asintió tontamente con la cabeza y sus azules ojos brillaron igual que los de un niño a punto de realizar una travesura.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo podremos estar solos? —mientras formulaba la pregunta, se acercó a él, elevándose sobre las puntas de sus pies para conseguir emular la altura del joven, pasándole sugerentemente una mano por detrás de su rojo y encrespado cabello.

—No… no lo sé, por eso deberíamos aprovecharlo ¿no crees? —sugirió Ron torpemente.

—Iba a darme una ducha, y viendo tu aspecto creo que tú también deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Podría acompañarte…

—Podrías…

Las grandes y fuertes manos de Ron ceñían la minúscula cintura de Hermione, mientras ella jugueteaba de forma aparentemente inofensiva con el pelo del joven. Demasiados días sin tener un encuentro físico, demasiados días… Ron aproximó a Hermione hacia su cuerpo, las ropas que la joven llevaba en la mano resbalaron quedando esparcidas por el suelo. Ahora nada le impedía asirse al cuello de su novio con ambas manos, y olvidándose por completo de donde se encontraban, ambos se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Era maravillosa esa sensación, Ron deseó que tía Muriel se asfixiase con uno de esos insoportables ronquidos; si ella no estuviese allí, si no durmiese en esa habitación, que distintas iban a ser las mañanas. Hermione no pensaba, no podía pensar mientras Ron la estuviese besando de aquella forma. Él siempre la besaba así, como si fuese la última vez.  
Tan abstraídos del mundo se encontraban que no se percataron de la presencia de alguien que tosió levemente para indicar su presencia. Los labios de la pareja se separaron, Ron palideció, y Hermione se puso roja de rabia.

—Buenos días, siento integumpigos pego necesito pasag y bloqueáis el pasillo.

Aborrecía ese acento francés. Ron chasqueó la lengua y gruñó mientras se echaba un poco hacia atrás para dejar paso a Gabrielle. Hermione hizo lo propio, agachándose después a recoger toda la ropa que aún seguía desperdigada por el suelo de madera. La hermana pequeña de Fleur pasó por el medio de la pareja, echó una mirada furtiva a Ron y esta vez, él no apartó la vista. Ella trató de sonreírle pero el gesto de desprecio que reflejaba el pelirrojo en su rostro, la disuadió de hacerlo. Agachando la cabeza recorrió el pasillo y desapareció escaleras abajo.  
Hermione se puso en pie, ya había recogido todas las prendas. Observó a Ron; el joven mantenía la mirada fija en la pared que ella tenía a su espalda, tensaba la mandíbula y aún conservaba el gesto desdeñoso en su semblante. Hermione, recelosa, frunció el ceño, pero entonces Ron pestañeó y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de ella, le sonrió y dijo con voz aterciopelada.

—Hablábamos de darnos un baño juntos, ¿no?

—De eso hablábamos —confirmó Hermione sin dejar a un lado el escepticismo.

—Pues hagámoslo, antes que toda la casa despierte y nos roben nuestro tiempo.

Pudo haberse negado, porque la inoportuna presencia de Gabrielle y la consiguiente reacción de Ron habían mermado sus ansias de pasar un rato más que agradable con él; pero no lo hizo, porque el pelirrojo tiró de ella suavemente, sin dejar de sonreírle, guiándola hacia el único cuarto de baño que poseía aquella vieja casa, y cuando estuvieron dentro, cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo.

Victoire apenas había podido conciliar el sueño durante la noche. No podía dejar de pensar en Lenny y en lo mal que lo había hecho sentir. Además, tío Charlie les había reprendido por dejar entrar a un chico en casa sin el permiso de alguno de ellos, aunque ese chico fuese Lenny Butler. Por suerte el pelirrojo prometió no mencionar el asunto a su hermano mayor, con lo cual, recibió las sonrisas agradecidas de sus dos sobrinas y de la amiga de una de ellas, volviéndose a convertir en el tío Weasley más enrollado.  
A Victoire no le gustaba el silencio, Dominique apenas se movía de su cama; solía dormir siempre en el mismo lado y en la misma posición, y generalmente, no la cambiaba durante el transcurso de la noche. Iris también parecía dormir aún, la escuchaba respirar pausadamente. Había salido tras Lenny, en su busca, Iris hizo lo que ella debió hacer. Quiso hablar del tema durante el resto de la tarde con su amiga, pero después de la regañina de tío Charlie, y de la repentina y caótica llegada de tía Gabrielle, no tuvo la oportunidad. La oyó toser un poco, e inmediatamente dio por hecho que su amiga había despertado y salió de su cama como un rayo, sentándose a la orilla de la de Iris.

—¿Estás despierta? —susurró al cogote rubio de Iris.

La joven se movió un poco, y de esa forma Victoire pudo verle la cara. Iris entreabría los ojos perezosamente arrugando el gesto y emitiendo un leve bostezo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó incorporándose un poco.

—Muy temprano —contestó Victoire sin darle importancia. Iris frunció el ceño, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama con intención de volver a dormir. Su amiga le zarandeó con energía el hombro mientras decía—. No, no lo hagas, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Pero es muy temprano, Vic, ya tendremos tiempo durante el día.

—No, no habrá tiempo. Hoy es día de compras… ¡Iris! —exclamó al ver como su amiga trataba de acurrucarse nuevamente entre las mantas—. Quiero que me cuentes cómo estaba Lenny y qué fue lo que te dijo.  
Iris volvió a incorporarse, esta vez hasta que se halló sentada sobre la cama. De golpe se le había quitado todo el sueño.

—Pues, no estaba bien, se veía dolido y…

—¿Enfadado? —hizo aquella pregunta acercándose mucho a Iris con sus claros ojos muy abiertos.

—No, no estaba enfadado, estaba resignado.

Victoire se sintió mal y resopló con fuerza. Ella nunca había deseado hacerle daño.

—¿Crees que me perdonará?

Iris sonrió y, alargando la mano, acaricio con dulzura el cabello de su amiga tratando de infundirle alivio.

—Creo que ya te perdonó. Lenny lo comprende, entiende que sois diferentes, pero no puede evitar sentir lo que siente por ti. Dale tiempo, solo necesita tiempo.

Victoire esbozó un amagó de sonrisa y luego se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, esos que se desvanecieron de golpe al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su amiga.

—Es un buen chico, y guapo… nunca me dijiste que fuese tan atractivo.

—Nunca te dije que no lo fuese —replicó mirando a Iris con recelo.

—Lo había imaginado diferente, y me quedé muy sorprendida cuando supe quién era —se apresuró a aclararle al ver la mirada de Victoire.

—Lenny tiene muchas cualidades, y cualquier chica que lo conozca solo un poco podría enamorarse perdidamente de él. Es buena persona, es atractivo y posee valores que tal vez otros no tengan. Yo nunca dije que no fuese así, pero no es la persona que ayudaría a caminar en la vida. Le falta chispa, y yo necesito que me sorprendan cada día. Lenny no lograría eso, es fácil saber lo que piensa, te mira y entonces no hay secretos, no hay sorpresa.

—Eso es cierto —musitó Iris, mientras venía a su memoria la mirada transparente de aquel muchacho.

—¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?

—No, ya no tengo sueño… ahora tengo hambre.

Victoire lanzó una carcajada, y abandonando la orilla de la cama de su amiga, dijo con contundencia.

—Solo llevas un par de días conviviendo con los Weasley y ya piensas como nosotros.

Diciendo eso, la joven agarró una bata de felpa que tenía sobre su cama, se arropó con ella y salió del dormitorio. Dominique balbuceó algo entre sueños, luego se giró y siguió dormida. Iris había dejado la mirada perdida en el hueco de la puerta por donde había desaparecido Victoire, seguía pensando en Lenny, en la sinceridad de sus palabras, y en sus diáfanos y tristes ojos.

Nadie pudo sospechar a qué se debía la enorme y satisfactoria sonrisa que Hermione lució en su rostro durante el familiar desayuno. Solo Ron tenía todos los claves y el mérito de aquella mueca en los labios de su novia, porque él lucía una incluso más grande que la de ella. Había sido fabuloso ese momento de intimidad en aquel baño, a pesar de lo apresurado, había merecido la pena volver a sentirse el uno al otro. Ron miró a Hermione y su sonrisa se acrecentó, aún percibía un agradable cosquilleo en las yemas de sus dedos, una sensación que le recordaba lo maravilloso que era acariciar la piel tersa y bronceada de su chica. Recorrer con su tacto cada parte de la anatomía de Hermione, se conocía aquel cuerpo como si fuese el suyo propio. Cada curva, cada recoveco, cada aroma y sabor, se evocaban en su mente cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los de ella.  
En un rincón de la mesa, tratando de pasar inadvertida, los claros ojos de Gabrielle observaban con interés las miradas, y gestos de complicidad que la pareja se prodigaban constantemente, sin percatarse de que alguien no le quitaba la vista de encima a ella; Ginny estudiaba cada movimiento de la joven francesa, todo ello sin suprimir la abnegada atención a su travieso hijo. James no paraba ni un instante quieto, era incansable, y Ginny no se sentía demasiado bien. Tal vez se debiera a la falta de sueño, o al hecho de haber madrugado aquel día, o a la presencia de Gabrielle entre los suyos, fuese el motivo que fuese, lo cierto que es que sentía nauseas; muchas, tantas que disculpándose tuvo que abandonar la mesa antes que los demás. Harry, se levantó y la siguió.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, cada miembro se dedicó a ultimarlo todo para la salida hacia el pueblo, que se sucedería en pocos minutos, una vez que Bill y su familia llegasen a la Madriguera. Hermione, ante la falta de Ginny, ayudó a Molly, y a George a recoger un poco todos los restos de la comida. La matriarca Weasley no estuvo de acuerdo en un principio, ordenando a Charlie o a Ron que ocupasen el lugar de Ginny, pero Hermione insistió, alegando que a pesar de ser una invitada, ella deseaba hacer cosas con la familia. Molly terminó cediendo a regañadientes. Charlie, aliviado de ser excluido finalmente de la tarea y a sabiendas que de todos era el que más retrasado iba, huyó escaleras arriba y se metió en la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos. Ron se quedó un poco rezagado, observando desde el umbral de la cocina como su novia se afanaba y trataba de ser útil. Tan ensimismado se encontraba que no se percató de la presencia de Gabrielle junto a él hasta que la joven susurró con aquel inconfundible acento francés.

—Necesito hablag contigo, Gon.

Todo el optimismo y buen humor de Ron se esfumaron de un plumazo, se giró hacia la joven mirándola con dureza. Tensó la mandíbula antes de espetarle.

—Yo no necesito escucharte.

Sin apartarle la mirada, y sin suavizarla ni siquiera un poco, Ron se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ascender por las mismas escaleras por las que Charlie había subido velozmente unos minutos antes. Gabrielle se quedó sola en aquel cálido pasillo de madera. No iba a ser tarea fácil que aquel terco y resentido joven le prestase un poco de atención. De todas formas, ella no se rendía tan fácilmente así que sin resignarse, decidió esperar un poco más, darle algo de tiempo y después volvería a atacar. Necesitaba hablar con él, y lo haría a costa de lo que fuese. Comenzó a subir los peldaños de la escalera con dejadez, parecía que le habían metido plomo dentro de las botas de piel. Cuando llegó al fin al primer piso, vio a Harry apoyado sobre la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—Ginny, ¿te encuentras bien? Nena, déjame pasar.

Su esposa debió decirle algo desde dentro que Gabrielle no alcanzó a oír, pero aquello dejó más tranquilo al hombre. Miró de reojo a Harry cuando pasaba junto a él y continuó caminando hacia el dormitorio.  
Fue una suerte enorme que aquella horrible anciana con pinta de hurraca no se encontrase en ella. Era insufrible, ella y sus ronquidos, no entendía cómo podía pertenecer a los Weasley, era tan distinta. Se acercó a su maleta, aún estaba a medio deshacer, sacó de entre el revoltijo de ropas, una bufanda de lana de color beige y unos guantes a juego. Enrolló la bufanda alrededor de su estilizado cuello y metió uno a uno los dedos dentro de los guantes. Ya estaba lista, debía bajar para cuando Fleur y Bill llegasen con sus padres y los niños. Se giró para salir pero la repentina entrada de Ginny, ojerosa y pálida, la retuvo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

—No tienes buen aspecto, Ginny.

La pelirroja no hizo caso a la observación de Gabrielle pero notando la necesidad de sentarse, se acercó hasta la cama de Hermione y se dejó caer en ella. Gabrielle no se movió del lugar donde se había detenido, simplemente giró su hermoso cuerpo hacia la desmejorada Ginny.

—Sé que es lo que quieges que hablemos… o más bien de quién.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —inquirió Ginny notando como regresaban las incontrolables nauseas.

—¿Piensas que lo he planeado todo, vegdad? Pues te equivocas, ni siquiega sé que hago aquí.

—Ron está tranquilo, al fin… después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a verlo feliz e ilusionado. No vayas estropearlo, Gaby, no tienes nada que hacer con él —el tono de voz de Ginny, a pesar de las náuseas, se endureció, volviéndose amenazante.

—Lo sé, ni quiego teneg nada con Gon. Mi histogia con él es pasado.

La frase de Gabrielle desconcertó a Ginny, tirando por tierra todo el argumento que había construido a raíz de la llegada de la joven francesa.

—Entonces, no lo entiendo… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde está Baptiste?

La sola mención de aquel nombre hizo palidecer el terso y rosado rostro de Gabrielle y sus ojos brillaron un instante. Por fin se movió de su lugar, caminó un poco deteniéndose cerca de la cama donde Ginny estaba descansando, y tras pensarlo un poco, se sentó junto a ella.

—Baptiste no va a venig. Quiege sepagse de mí y yo no hallo la fogma de impediglo. Después de tantos años, supo de las cagtas que Gon me envió… debí deshacegme de ellas, pero no lo hice y luego simplemente, las olvidé.

—Sigo sin entender qué diablos haces aquí —insistió Ginny cada vez más desorientada, sus nauseas comenzaban a desvanecerse.

—Gon y yo vivimos algo muy bonito, aquel vegano. Yo tenía diecinueve años, y un novio lejos, y al que no estaba seguga de amag. Cuando llegué aquí, él hizo que me sintiega viva. Me hacìa songeig, y pensé que tal vez Gon ega el chico de mi vida. Con esa idea en la cabeza volví a Pagís, deseando llegag y contagle a Baptiste mi decisión de dejaglo pog Gon. Pego cuando lo vi en el aegopuegto, con aquel gamo de floges, me sugiegon dudas, y decidí no tomag decisiones de las que después podía agepentigme. Luego llegagon las cagtas de Gon, y entendí lo muy enamogado que estaba de mí. Entonces supe que no había pensado bien las cosas, es ciegto que la posición de Baptiste es mucho más desahogada que la de Gon, pego no fue eso lo que me llevó a la conclusión que tomé. Baptiste se deshacía en atenciones hacia mí, coincidíamos en gustos, ideas, planes; con Gon nunca hablé de esas cosas. Baptiste empezó a seg muy impogtante paga mí. Me enamogé de él, y entonces tuve miedo a que supiese lo de Gon y aquel vegano, y sabiendo de mi egog, me dejase. Oculté las cagtas de Gon, ni siquiega las leía, y no las contesté pensando que tal vez, si no lo hacía, dejagia de mandagmelas; y así fue. Pog fin dejé de ver en peligro mi gelación. Amaba a Baptiste con toda el alma, y deseaba pasag el gesto de mi vida junto a él. Y vi mi sueño hecho realidad unos años después cuando nos casamos. He sido muy feliz, hasta que hace poco menos de un mes, en medio de una mudanza, las cagtas de Gon saliegon a la luz. Intenté explicaglo, pego él no me dejó; había leído su contenido y decía que con eso ya tenía bastante. Baptiste se sintió engañado, me acusó de habegle mentido todos esos años. Ese mismo día no volvió a casa y dugmió en un hotel. Su decepción era enogme. Es una buena pegsona y yo… —hizo una leve pausa, durante la cual sus ojos brillaron aún más y se humedecieron. Luego se aclaró sutilmente la garganta y prosiguió, ante la atenta e interesada mirada de Ginny—. No supe de él dugante días. Fue una pesadilla. Al comienzo de esta semana, me telefoneó. Oíg su voz fue un bálsamo paga mi angustiado cogazón, pero lo que dijo a continuación me lo dejo hecho añicos; añadió que tal vez no debegia volveg a confiag en mí, y que lo mejog paga los dos era sepagagnos. Después de esa hogible noticia, no supe que haceg. Mamá y papá pensagon que tal vez cambiag de aiges me igía bien, y pog eso estoy aquí. Pego no ha sido buena idea, Gon me odia, y esto no me está haciendo ningún bien.

—No podías esperar otra cosa, le prometiste que volverías —el reproche de Ginny se oyó contundente y frío.

—Y así lo pensé, pego no conté con que no ega Gon sino Baptiste del que finalmente acabagia enamogada.

Hermione había terminado de ayudar a Molly y a George, por eso pensó que antes de salir de compras no sería mala idea, asearse y ponerse algo más de abrigo. Se acercó a la habitación para coger su neceser pero voces femeninas en su interior la detuvieron a escasos milímetros de la puerta. Ésta se hallaba cerrada, Hermione pudo distinguir la voz de Ginny, y luego un sugestivo acento francés que le erizó la piel. No alcanzaba a saber de qué hablaban, y su curiosidad comenzó a hacer mella en su buena educación. Por ello, rindiéndose a sus instintos, se aseguró que no había nadie en el pasillo del primer piso, ni que descendían del ático, y luego giró con cautela el pomo de la puerta abriéndola, dejando una pequeña rendija, lo suficiente como para que aquellas voces femeninas, y las palabras que las adornaban, se distinguieran con más claridad.

—Ya estás separada, ¿qué piensas hacer?

La frase y la consiguiente pregunta de Ginny consiguieron que el corazón de Hermione diese un vuelco brusco dentro de su pecho.

—Quiego gecupegaglo, cueste lo que me cueste. No sé vivig sin él, necesito que lo entienda, que me pegdone. No puede olvidag todo lo que nos hemos amado, yo no voy a gendigme, no pienso haceglo. Voy a enmendag mi egog; no pagagé hasta que me escuche, y entonces, sé que lo que sentimos segá mas fuegte, consegigé que deje a un lado su desconfianza hacia mí, y volvegemos a estag juntos.

Pero fueron las palabras de Gabrielle las que consiguieron que aquel órgano vital que había volcado súbitamente en el pecho de Hermione comenzase a latir desorbitadamente… ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo aquella rubia descerebrada? Hermione trataba de unir las frases "quiero recuperarlo", "No sé vivir sin él", y "volveremos a estar juntos" para que no sonasen tan mal, pero sonaban horrible. Pensó que Gabrielle hablaba de Ron y no de Baptiste, y unos celos y un temor desconocidos hasta entonces comenzaron a crecer en su interior. Tuvo la intención de abrir aquella puerta de golpe y gritarle a esa engreída destroza corazones, que su tiempo había acabado y que si estaba allí con la intención de confundir a Ron, embaucarlo nuevamente con sus sucias artes de seducción gala y regresar a Francia de su mano, estaba muy, pero que muy equivocada. Ella no iba a consentirlo, de ninguna forma dejaría que le robase lo único que le importaba en la vida. Volvió a sentir miedo, un miedo atroz a perder a Ron. Le temblaron las piernas; y su determinación de irrumpir en aquella habitación quedó arrastrada por el suelo. Trago saliva, no, no debía dejarse vencer, tenía que dejarle a esa intrusa las cosas claras desde el primer momento. Temblorosa la mano se posó sobre la superficie áspera de la puerta con intención de empujarla, pero la voz de Ron lo impidió.

—¿Todavía estás así?

Hermione se giró violentamente. Ron percibió el malestar en el rostro de su novia, y acercándose a ella preguntó con voz suave.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? ¿Estás indispuesta?

Ella lo miraba, absorta, como si lo observase a metros de distancia. Desvió levemente la vista hacia la rendija de la puerta antes de responder de forma ausente.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, sentí frio y pensé en coger algo de más abrigo, pero creo que con la ropa que tengo colgada en el perchero de la entrada estará bien… estará bien.

Terminó la frase tratando de adornarla con una forzada sonrisa. Ron entrecerró un poco los ojos con recelo pero Hermione lo distrajo pasando sus dedos por los de su novio y tirando de él hacia la escalera, mientras volvía a decir, ahora con más serenidad.

—Estoy bien. Vamos no hagamos esperar a tu familia.

Sin que la fingida calma de Hermione le terminase de convencer, Ron la siguió, y en pocos segundos ambos bajaban peldaño a peldaño la vieja y chirriante escalera de madera hacia donde ya estaban casi todos los Weasley.

Ginny se encontraba mucho mejor, la improvisada y reveladora conversación con Gabrielle había conseguido que sus nauseas no solo pasaran a un segundo plano sino que finalmente terminasen por desaparecer por completo. La hermana de Fleur se había quedado callada, parecía pensativa y su aspecto taciturno y abatido logro enternecer el corazón de Ginny solo por un instante, porque enseguida volvió a pensar en Ron, y por eso prosiguió con sus preguntas en el mismo tono frío e impasible.

—Y Ron, ¿no puedes pretender que deje de odiarte de la noche a la mañana?

—No pienso eso, pego tengo que hablag con él. megece sabeg lo sucedido antes de que me magche de aquí; y es imposible, no quiege escuchagme. No aspigo que me pegdone, ni siquiega se si necesito que lo haga. Yo no actué de mala fe, lo que más lamento es habegle hecho daño, pogque Gon es magavilloso, y no megecia lo mal que me pogté con él. No tiene pog qué entendeg ni aceptag mis motivos, mas no me gustagia volver a Pagís sin contagle todo. He visto como miga a esa chica, Hermione —sonrió levemente—. No oculta lo que siente pog ella, se le nota a leguas, eso es algo que continuamente he admigado de él, que es límpido como el agua. Y me contenta que sea feliz de nuevo. No voy a seg yo quién se lo impida, no obstante, no me gusta que me tenga tanta iga, no es bueno guagdag viejos gencoges, eso no te deja gozag de lo que tienes al cien pog cien. Gon tiene que escuchagme, sé que si lo hace, conseguigá desquitagse, y así libegaga al fin el gencog que guagda en su cogazón.

—Si me cuentas todo esto para que te ayude a tener un encuentro con él, estás equivocada Gabrielle. Si Ron no desea saber de ti, ni siquiera para escuchar tus excusas, entonces yo no pienso influir en él —diciendo eso, Ginny se puso en pie. Se sentía mejor de su indisposición y ya iba siendo hora de dar por finalizada aquella charla. Ya sabía todo lo que debía saber—. Ahora será mejor que termines de arreglarte puesto que ya todos deben estar impacientes por salir de aquí.

Gabrielle resopló resignada mientras observaba como la melena rizada y pelirroja de Ginny se esfumaba tras la puerta. No esperaba menos, en ningún momento pensó que aquella mujer se pondría de su parte, o le ayudaría, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Pasaría el día de Navidad en Ottery y luego regresaría a París con una única meta, reconquistar el corazón y la confianza de Baptiste, pero antes debía hablar con Ron, debía hacerlo por el bien de los dos.

Salieron todos, unidos, repartidos entre los diferentes coches. Iban como sardinas en latas, pero felices, dispuestos a pasar un día de esos que se consideran inolvidables. El plan era el siguiente, primero cada cual iría por su lado, tratando de comprar los regalos en el menor tiempo posible; después, sobre el medio día, quedarían todos para almorzar en el mismo lugar: un restaurante de comida casera propiedad de Aberforth Dumbledore, un buen amigo de la familia.

Llegaron más pronto de lo esperado, con lo cual rápidamente se dispusieron en grupos. Hermione se unió al grupo que formaban Ron, George y Charlie, y pronto se perdieron por entre las tiendas que conformaban la avenida principal, dejando a los demás grupos atrás. Ron estaba feliz, se le notaba en la forma en que le brillaba los ojos, o en como bromeaba con sus hermanos.  
Como estaba previsto, el sol hizo acto de presencia y con más intensidad de la que nadie podía esperar. Las temperaturas seguían siendo muy bajas, no pudiendo prescindir de los guantes, gorros y bufandas, pero lucía el sol, en pleno diciembre, y eso era motivo de júbilo. Sin embargo, Hermione no se sentía contagiada por el buen ánimo de su novio. Aún retumbaban en su cabeza las palabras que había escuchado de boca de Gabrielle antes de abandonar la Madriguera. Trató de disimular su inquietud delante de Ron y pareció lograrlo puesto que su novio no notó en ningún momento la angustia que había comenzado a oprimir el corazón de Hermione.  
Hicieron las compras, y pronto llegó el mediodía. Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el restaurante de Aberforth. Cuando llegaron, ya Molly, Arthur y Tía Muriel se encontraban allí, sentados en una larga mesa. La mujer hizo señas a sus hijos para que se acercasen, indicándole los lugares que debían ocupar.

—¿Qué tal lo estás pasando, Hermione? —preguntó Ron una vez que se hubieron sentado.

—Muy bien —contesto ella escuetamente.

Ron le sonrió, bastándole esa pequeña frase.

Apenas llevaban unos minutos en el restaurante cuando los demás comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia. Harry, Ginny y el pequeño James fueron los siguientes. El niño entró alborotando y sacando de sus casillas a su padre, que con el rostro cansado y enfurruñado, se despojó bruscamente de su enorme abrigo, se arremangó las mangas del jersey de lana, y sentó a James muy cerca de él para tenerlo bien vigilado en todo momento. Ginny había recuperado el color en sus mejilla, mientras contaba a su madre todo lo que habían visto y lo difícil que había sido elegir los regalos. Los últimos en cruzar el umbral del agradable local fueron Bill, y su familia, incluyendo en ella a sus suegros, a Iris y por supuesto a Gabrielle. Todos fueron tomando asiento alrededor de la enorme mesa, con tan mala fortuna que la hermana de Fleur fue la última en sentarse haciéndolo en el único lugar que quedaba vacío, junto a Ron. Hermione se percató de la situación de inmediato sintiendo como una enorme rabia comenzaba a nublar su razón. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta un poco después, cuando oyó la afrancesada voz de la chica demasiado cerca. Notó como creció la furia en su interior, pero entonces recordó que Hermione estaba a su lado, y que lo único que le importaba era que ella se sintiese a gusto en un día tan importante para la familia, así que decidió que, solo durante aquella comida, trataría de ser un poco más condescendiente con Gabrielle, eso sí, tratando de hablar lo menos posible con ella y manteniendo las distancias.  
Aberforth les atendió en persona. Se alegró mucho al volver a ver a Arthur y a Molly, ellos fueron los que pidieron los platos de cada uno de los que se sentaban en la mesa para poder llevar un orden. La única que pareció no estar de acuerdo con esa decisión fue tía Muriel, siendo ella misma la que ordenó su comida.  
Una vez que los platos estuvieron en la mesa, el ambiente se volvió más distendido. Todos hablaban con todos, y comían, y bebían, y soltaban risas de vez en cuando. Entonces la voz de Ron se oyó por encima de las demás haciendo una observación.

—Un momento, no estamos todos. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora… George, ¿dónde está Angelina?

Ginny desvió velozmente sus castaños ojos hacia su hermano. George no había levantado la vista del plato y su rostro parecía palidecer por momentos.

—No está —contestó con premura Ginny tratando de aliviar de esa forma a su hermano.

—Eso ya lo vi… pero, ¿por qué no está? —insistió Ron.

Ginny no supo qué responder, George había zanjado ese tema aquella misma mañana y su curiosidad no se vio satisfecha.

—Está fuera de Ottery.

Fue una escueta frase la que pronunció George. Ron dio por contestada su pregunta, en realidad su cabeza tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse.

—De todas formas, estará con nosotros en nochebuena, ¿verdad, hijo? Me lo prometió y sé que cumplirá su palabra —expresó la señora Weasley mirando a George con afecto, el joven le regaló una sonrisa que a Ginny no le pareció del todo convincente, cada vez tenía más claro que su hermano ocultaba algo.

Tras la pequeña interrupción que indigestó a George y a Ginny, los Weasley continuaron con su agradable degustación. Y después de la comida, los postres. Aquel fue en momento más esperado por James, que pidió sin vacilar, una tarta de tres tipos distintos de chocolate. Fue ese el instante en que Ron estaba mas relajado y de mejor humor, tenía el estómago lleno, y había bebido más cervezas de lo habitual. Gabrielle lo sabía, debía intentar hablar con él, si no lo conseguía ahora, no lo conseguiría nunca. Con disimulo aproximó más su silla a la del pelirrojo y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, dijo nombre susurrando.  
Él no la escuchó, quizás demasiado ruido, demasiada cerveza.

—Gon… —insistió, pero sin éxito. El pelirrojo seguía sin oírla, o tal vez lo hacía intencionadamente, siguiendo en su testarudez de ignorarla.

Gabrielle perdía la paciencia. De acuerdo, ella no actuó bien, y sí, era horrible que él hubiese sufrido tanto durante aquellos años, pero no podía estar eternamente enfadado, eran prácticamente familia. Compartían sobrinos y tendrían que verse en más de una ocasión, no era justo que su trato fuese tan frío, tan impersonal, y mucho menos después de lo que ambos vivieron aquel verano. Tal vez ella y Ron jamás llegarían a ser buenos amigos, ni siquiera solo amigos, pero de ahí a ese odio… Ahora que él había conseguido encauzar su vida con aquella joven de ciudad, debía ser más condescendiente, el rencor no es bueno para nadie.

—Gon… —lo llamó una vez más, y esta vez Ron la miró de soslayo, haciéndole de menos nuevamente. Entonces Gabrielle se dio cuenta que el joven no le respondía simplemente por terco.

Se enojó mucho, aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Si aquel joven obcecado no le daba la oportunidad de disculparse, ella no seguiría humillándose ante él. Tenía asuntos más importantes que arreglar, como su vida o su matrimonio. Ron no era importante, hacía tiempo que dejó de serlo, si es que algún día lo fue. No era la indulgencia de Ron lo que realmente necesitaba, solo el perdón de Baptiste volvería a hacerla feliz.

Luna apagó su ordenador, aquel iba a ser el último día del año que pisaría GAC. Todos estaban de vacaciones, incluso Rolf se había marchado a pasar aquellas fiestas con sus abuelos. Iban a ser unas Navidades muy aburridas, solo su padre y ella, y por supuesto Narggle, como olvidarse de aquel perro testarudo. Faltaban solo dos días para nochebuena, y aún no había comprado todos los regalos, faltaban dos personas; una era James, el pequeño hijo de Ginny, y el otro el mismo Rolf. Su amiga le prometió llamarla informándole sobre qué juguete le haría más ilusión a su hijo, así que esperaba ansiosa la llamada. Sin embargo, años atrás, el regalo de Rolf era uno de los que solía comprar en primer lugar. Conocía su aroma, así que generalmente buscaba su perfume favorito y listo, pero aquel año quería que fuese especial. Habían pasado muchas cosas y de repente Rolf se había convertido en alguien imprescindible para ella. No debía ser así, solo hubo una persona que llegó a significar tanto en su vida y terminó traicionándola. Se prometió a sí misma no volver a caer en lo mismo, no volver a pensar en nadie mucho más que en los demás. No obstante, a pesar de esa promesa, Rolf era especial, y ella debía admitirlo. Lo echaba de menos, se había marchado esa misma mañana, despidiéndose de ella la tarde anterior, y ya lo echaba de menos, mucho… tal vez demasiado. Solo hacía unas horas que no lo veía y ya deseaba con todas sus ganas que pasase rápido el día de Navidad, y llegase el veintiséis de Diciembre para volver a escuchar su voz y ver de nuevo su rostro.  
La pantalla se había fundido en negro. Cerró la tapa de su portátil, colocó el bolso sobre el hombro y apagó las luces del estudio dispuesta a no volver a él durante algunos días.  
El pasillo estaba en silencio, solo en el despacho de Harry quedaban Cho y Neville acabando el balance del año, para cuando llegase Hermione poder presentarle el informe de ganancias y pérdidas terminado. Pasó por la puerta sin despedirse, ellos estaban ocupados, y ella tenía ganas de salir de allí.

—Felices fiestas, señorita Lovegood.

Parvati la miraba con una sonrisa sentada como siempre cerca del despacho de Hermione, con la mesa llena de carpetas y documentos.

—Felices fiestas, Parv.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Luna entró en él.

Nevaba, llevaba toda la semana nevando y hacía frío. El gélido clima no conseguía mejorar su estado de ánimo. Debía estar feliz, a Luna le encantaban las navidades, era una fecha entrañable. Adoraba comprar regalos para todos, y a pesar de que aquel año tendría que entregarlos mucho después de Navidad, no tuvo pereza al comprarlos, y lo hizo como si los fuese a dar ese mismo día. Papá había sido muy difícil, otro libro, uno de esos sobre algún animal extraño, o sobre un invento que posiblemente no sirva para nada, tal vez sobre una especie de planta extraterrestre con la que al hacer una infusión para que puedas atravesar paredes. Ya casi no había nada escrito sobre cosas tan excéntricas y absurdas como esas, y el señor Lovegood poseía una inmensa colección de ellas.  
Luna elevó con desdén una mano y un taxi que pasaba cerca de ella se detuvo.

—A Carnaby Street, por favor.

El taxista asintió y se puso en marcha.

Carnaby Street, era una famosa y pintoresca calle de Londres, cercana a Regent y a Oxford Street. Al ser peatonal, y con sus casas bajas, el paseo entre los escaparates era muy placentero. En ella se podían ver boutiques de moda alternativa, salpicada de cafeterías y bares de música "undergroud". Un lugar lleno de encanto donde los Rollings Stone o los Beatles habían hecho sus compras en los años sesenta, y donde a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, seguía conservando ese aire rebelde y atrevido de entonces. Por todo lo mencionado, Luna consideraba aquel lugar como uno de sus favoritos en la ciudad.  
Se sintió mucho mejor cuando cruzó aquel arco dándole la bienvenida a Carnaby Street. Pronto se vio metida entre un barullo de gente, que al igual que ella, buscaba el regalo perfecto para la persona perfecta. Anduvo escrutando escaparate por escaparate y todo le parecía tan superficial; camisas, perfumes, corbatas. No, corbatas no, Rolf no las usaba nunca. Su teléfono móvil sonó muy bajito en medio de todo aquel alboroto. Se trataba de Ginny para informarle de aquel juguete que deseaba James. Luna tomó nota y tras desearle felices fiestas, colgó.

—¿Un disfraz de Bob Esponja? —Luna torció el gesto, a veces dudaba que James fuese hijo de Ginny.

Sin embargo, si el niño quería aquel disfraz, ella se encargaría de que la noche de Navidad, Santa Claus lo dejase bajo el árbol para cuando el pequeño regresara a Londres pudiese tener su ansiado regalo.

—Una preocupación menos —musitó volviendo a guardar el teléfono móvil en su bolso—. Ahora solo me falta Rolf.

Resopló con fuerza y volvió a perderse entre la multitud de londinenses y turistas que deambulaban por Carnaby Street. Después de mucho caminar seguía sin encontrar nada para Rolf, todo era mucho más fácil cuando él no era tan especial, cuando no sabía lo que era echarlo de menos. Abatida, sintió hambre, había un carrito de perritos calientes apostado en una esquina y allí mismo pidió uno de esos bocadillos, y se sentó en un banco para degustarlo mientras veía pasar a la gente delante de sus narices. Pronto cerrarían las tiendas y ella seguía igual que cuando llegó. Mordió con avidez el blando pan, y entonces vio un establecimiento en el que no había reparado hasta ese momento, a pesar de que se había recorrido la calle más de tres veces. Una lucecita se encendió en su rubia cabecita y de la euforia se puso en pie de golpe ¡Había encontrado el regalo perfecto para Rolf!

Agotados, exhaustos y felices regresaron los Weasley a la Madriguera, y su dicha fue en aumento porque nadie esperaba que la casa estuviese ocupada a su llegada. Percy, el tercer hijo de Arthur y Molly había llegado junto a su familia; su esposa Audrey y su pequeña hija de dos años, Molly, llamada así como su abuela materna. Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al verlos allí, ya que supuestamente Percy y los suyos no llegarían hasta el mismo día de nochebuena. El asombro fue en aumento cuando vieron el vestido holgado que lucía Audrey, como si quisiera tratar de disimular una panza redonda y sospechosamente abultada. Molly se acercó a ellos, y señalando hacia el vientre de la joven, inquirió.

—¿Es eso lo que estoy pensando que es?

Audrey sonrió abiertamente mirando con complicidad a su esposo, que hinchó el pecho orgulloso, mientras decía.

—Es otra niña, mamá, y se llamará Lucy.

La señora Weasley corrió a abrazar a su hijo con efusividad, y luego hizo lo propio con su nuera, aunque con ella tuvo más cautela. La pareja explicó que no les habían contado nada porque deseaban darles la noticia una vez que estuviesen todos juntos en la Madriguera, y que, durante aquellos meses, les había sido muy difícil ocultar la feliz noticia.  
Percy Weasley trabajaba para el gobierno en York, una ciudad que se encontraba a más de trescientas millas de Ottery, y eso suponía unas cinco horas de viaje en coche, por lo que las visitas de Percy a la Madriguera solo eran en contadas ocasiones. De todas formas, él aspiraba a volver a su pueblo natal cuando pasasen algunos años más; años en que su carrera política le diese la experiencia suficiente como para optar a un cargo importante, como por ejemplo, se elegido alcalde de Ottery.  
La presencia de Percy en casa fue el colmo de felicidad para Molly, y aunque ninguno de sus hijos vivos podría suplir a aquel que los dejó de aquella forma tan trágica, siempre era motivo de alegría volver a reunirlos a todos, como cuando eran pequeños.  
Por supuesto la única que pareció estar molesta con aquella situación era tía Muriel que por más que le daba vueltas a su octogenaria cabeza, no entendía cómo podía caber tanta gente entre aquellas viejas y chirriantes paredes de madera. Pero esta vez no dijo nada, no hizo ninguna observación malintencionada, ni dejó ver hasta qué punto aquello le sobrepasaba, puesto que la visita de Percy no era algo inesperado, y todo estaba dispuesto para cuando él y su familia llegasen.

—Hijo, ¿cómo es que habéis llegado hoy?, no os esperábamos hasta pasado mañana —preguntó Arthur mientras se acercaba a su hijo y lo abrazaba afectuosamente.

—Molly merecía pasar unos días más con sus abuelos y sus primos, por ello hablé con mi superior y le pedí adelantar mis vacaciones. Tengo una hoja intachable, así que no tuvo objeciones y por eso estamos aquí. No avisamos para daros una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa fue nuestra cuando llegamos y encontramos la casa vacía; luego recordé que hoy era día de compras de Navidad.

Mientras explicaba el motivo de aquella llegada tan repentina, Percy se había fijado en Hermione. La joven, aún con las manos llenas de bolsas y paquetes envueltos con cintas de colores, le sonrió, y luego miró a Ron a espera de que fuese presentada por su novio al nuevo miembro Weasley que acababa de conocer. Ron así lo hizo y las dudas de Percy pronto se vieron disipadas.

—¡Vaya! Me alegro por ti Ron, pero… —desvió sus azules ojos de nuevo hacia Hermione— pareces una chica inteligente ¿Estas segura de querer estar con él?

Algunos de los allí presentes rieron, dando por hecho que Percy había gastado una  
Broma —algo, por otro lado, bastante inusual en él—, incluso a tía Muriel se le escapó una risita chillona y extraña. Sin embargo a Ron no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario de su hermano, y como los demás no le dieron importancia y Hermione pareció divertirse también, decidió pasárselo por alto, pero solo por esa vez, a la próxima se las vería con él.

Una vez que se liberaron del peso de las compras, prepararon entre todos algo ligero para cenar y compartieron juntos la mesa. Percy se despachó a gusto, eso de ser el recién llegado le daba toda la prioridad de hablar más que ningún otro. No aparecer durante meses por la Madriguera debía tener algún tipo de privilegio, y contar sus aventuras y desventuras dentro del mundo de la política era algo que entusiasmaba a muy pocos y aburría al resto.  
Cuando dieron por finalizada la cena, la mayoría de losallí presentes, agotados tras el largo día de ajetreo, decidieron que era mejor irse a la cama temprano. Ron y Hermione fueron de los pocos que se quedaron. Se hallaban sentados en el sofá, a la luz de la lumbre de la chimenea. Hermione dormitaba sobre el hombro de su novio, y éste la rodeaba con su brazo largo y confortable. En uno de los butacones, Charlie daba cabezadas, y en el otro, lo hacía su padre. Molly organizaba algo en la cocina, aquella mujer era incansable. Unos pasos perezosos hicieron crujir la madera de la escalera. Gabrielle entró en la cocina donde se encontraba afanada Molly, habló brevemente algo con ella, y luego ambas se dirigieron hacia el salón.

—Ron, ¿estás dormido? —preguntó la mujer acercándose a su hijo.

El pelirrojo giró la cabeza a modo de respuesta y pudo ver a la joven francesa junto a su madre.

—Gracias al cielo, Charlie y tu padre duermen, y los demás también. Tía Muriel tiene un problema y necesita ayuda.

—¿A estas horas?

—A mandado a Gabrielle a decirme que necesita que uno de vosotros suba a su dormitorio —explicó Molly con voz susurrante.

—¿Qué diablos quiera ahora ese vejestorio? —Ron estaba muy a gusto, notando como el calor de las brasas del fuego de la chimenea caldeaba su rostro, y el del cuerpo de Hermione enardecía su alma, como para permitir que nadie estropease aquel placentero momento.

—No hables así, te lo he dicho mil veces… —le reprendió Molly consiguiendo que Ron bufase como un mulo y Gabrielle sonriese ante la infantil situación—. Ella te lo explicará, anda levántate y acabemos con esto de una vez.

Ron conocía a su madre lo suficiente para saber que si había un Weasley rematadamente terco, ese era ella. Por eso no discrepó, era una batalla perdida de antemano, y se levantó a regañadientes dejando caer suavemente la somnolienta cabeza de Hermione sobre uno de los cojines del sofá. Luego, maldiciendo y soltando improperios, subió por la escalera precedido por Gabrielle. La joven francesa lo escuchaba despotricar contra todo, pero sabía del carácter enfadadizo y gruñón de Ron, y por ello no le hizo el menor caso.  
Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Ron pudo apreciar cual era el problema al que tía Muriel se refería, y todo ello lo dedujo sin necesidad de que le explicase ni una sola palabra. El dedo esquelético, arrugado y blanquecino de la anciana, señalaba hacia una grieta que tenía la madera de la ventana bajo la cual se encontraba su cama.

—¿Quieres que cambie la cama de lugar?

—Así es jovencito, y que tapes esa rendija, es horrible el frío que se cuela por ella. Mientras lo haces, esperaré en el dormitorio de tus padres, ya me he cerciorado de que aún siguen abajo.

No dijo nada más, y pasó por delante de Ron cojeando y dirigiéndole una mirada reprobadora antes de salir definitivamente del dormitorio. Ron miró su reloj de pulsera, eran casi las doce de la noche, y después del agotador día lo que menos le apetecía era estar moviendo muebles de un lado a otro en la habitación de Muriel. Sin embargo sabía que la anciana no le dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciese, y por ello pensó que cuanto antes terminase con aquel asunto, mucho antes regresaría al cálido y acogedor salón donde le esperaría el grato cuerpo adormecido de su novia.

—¿Quieges que te ayude?

¡Uy! Ese acento, Ron ya no se acordaba que Gabrielle seguía allí.

—No, no lo necesito.

Fue tan fría su forma de decirlo que la joven no insistió y se limitó a observarlo.  
Ron arrastró la cama de tía Muriel, pero las de las otras chicas le estorbaban, así que tuvo que mover las tres de forma que ninguna de ellas quedase cerca de la grieta por donde entraba el gélido aire del exterior. Por fin quedaron de la mejor forma posible. Luego salió como un rayo de la habitación y regresó con un trozo de tela y cinta adhesiva. Enrolló la tela y taponó con ella la grieta, luego, ayudándose de sus propios dientes, trató de trocear la cinta adhesiva, pero ésta se pegó con fuerza a sus labios. Ron tiró de ella, y el potente adhesivo se llevó parte de la piel. El pelirrojo dio un grito de dolor alertando a Gabrielle, que prácticamente se había quedado traspuesta por el sueño sentada sobre su cama.

—Quel est le problème?—inquirió acercándose a Ron.

—¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Estoy sangrando!

Efectivamente, Ron sangraba por el labio inferior muy abundantemente.

—No te toques ¿Dónde tiene Molly el botiquín?

—En el baño —contestó Ron con dificultad.

Gabrielle salió de la habitación y regresó a los pocos segundos con un cuenco de agua fría y un pequeño maletín.

—Vamos, quítate la mano de ahí, voy a cugagte.

—No, lo haré yo solo. Tú no te acerques.

Gabrielle le dedicó una mirada de profunda rabia. Ron había interpuesto una de sus grandes manos entre ambos. La joven cansada de la terquedad del pelirrojo apartó la mano que los separaba de un manotazo y espetó.

—Vas a dejag que te cuge, Gonald Weasley. Entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo y que sientas que me odias, pego no puedes seguig con esa actitud infantil. Siento habegte hecho daño, siento habegme compogtado como una niña consentida e inmaduga pego no lo fui entonces mucho más de lo que tú lo estás siendo ahoga. Pensé que me había enamogado de ti aquel vegano, más me equivoqué, y lo lamento. Tuve miedo a pegdeg a Baptiste, y pog eso no contesté a ninguna de tus cagtas, y dejé de la peog fogma posible que te olvidagas de mí. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, imaginé que al gehaceg tu vida, tu odio ya no segía el mismo, pego veo que estaba equivocada. No quiego que me pegdones, no puedo pedigte que lo hagas. Solo quiego que no sigas atogmentándote, lo que pasó fue magavilloso, pego ni yo ega paga ti, ni tú paga mí. Ahoga quédate quieto, ese labio necesita ayuda.

Ron apretó la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que sintió un agudo dolor cerca de los oídos, aun así permitió que Gabrielle colocase sobre la piel dañada de su labio, un poco de agua fresca, y luego algo de antiséptico. Después la joven le entregó una compresa estéril para que lo presionase hasta que la sangre dejase de brotar. Mientras Ron continuaba sin reaccionar, Gabrielle cortó con las tijeras que había dentro del botiquín unos tramos de cinta, y tras enrollar la tela y colocarla taponando la grieta, dispuso los trozos alrededor de ella fijándola a la pared de madera. Luego se giró hacia Ron y le preguntó.

—¿Qué tal va ese labio? Déjame que le eche una ojeada.

El pelirrojo apartó la compresa de su boca. Todavía sangraba, pero lo hacía con menos intensidad. Gabrielle agarró otra compresa, la mojó en el cuenco empapándola de agua fresca, y limpió con ella los restos de sangre que había alrededor de la herida. Desechó la compresa sucia, cogiendo de nuevo otra seca que colocó sobre el labio, después, asió la mano de Ron guiándosela hacia la boca, y le recomendó con voz conciliadora.

—Mantenla ahí dugante un buen gato. Eso cogtagá la hemogagia.

Gabrielle trató de separar su mano de la de Ron pero él se lo impidió.

—¿Por qué has venido sola? ¿Dónde está Baptiste?

—En Pagís. Halló tus cagtas, Gon, sabe que le mentí. Leyó lo que sentías pog mí, y ahoga…

Se oyó un golpe, Gabrielle y Ron desviaron sus ojos hacia la puerta del dormitorio pero solo alcanzaron a ver un trozo de una enmarañada y larga cabellera de color castaño.

* * *

Holaaa! bueno esta vez he podido publicar antes, y la verdad es que pienso seguir haciéndolo con frecuencia hasta acabar el fic.

Quiero agradecer a:

**fatty73, nahima-chan, AnnieKP, SMaris, JuliaHart, Clyo-potter, Anitikis, mynato namykaze, Kisa Kuchiky, CandyGranger10, emmie Gin, Skinny, VremyaLuny, susy snape, RociRadcliffe, Asuka Potter, Ignorance-Your new best friend, Misses Cullen, Daarsy, Nekiiito, Gelen, y lutrova**; gracias por vuestra fidelidad y vuestros buenos deseos, sois maravillosas!

En cuanto a ti,** Gelen**, eres una chica con suerte, espero que hayas disfrutado de tu experiencia, y te mentiría si te dijese que no sentí algo de envidia -sana, claro- y que me hubiese gustado estar en tu pellejo, espero que me cuentes ok?

Besos, y pronto regreso!


	22. Firenze

**22. Firenze**

Sintió como si le cortasen la cara con la fina y álgida hoja de un cuchillo. El frío invernal de Ottery era implacable. Hermione no pudo quedarse dentro de la casa; quería confiar en que lo que habían visto sus ojos se debía a un simple malentendido, pero aun así no pudo quedarse allí dentro. Ella le acariciaba el rostro a Ron, y él se lo permitía, incluso guiaba su mano. Cada vez que veía esa imagen en su mente su rabia aumentaba desaforadamente. Un malentendido, seguro que era eso, se repetía una y otra vez, quería pensar que solo había sido eso; pero lo cierto es que estaban a solas, mientras ella dormía confiada en el viejo sofá de los Weasley, Ron se dejaba acariciar por Gabrielle en su dormitorio. Además, ¿dónde diablos se había metido tía Muriel? Esa anciana siempre estaba en todos lados, metida en medio de cualquier berenjenal, y precisamente ahora no se encontraba allí; para una vez que probablemente no la consideraría un estorbo, había decidido desparecer. Hermione tensó la mandíbula, en realidad su cuerpo entero estaba tenso. Tenía ganas de abofetear a alguien, a Gabrielle por escurridiza, a Ron por caer en sus redes, y a tía Muriel por escoger ese momento para ser normal.

Ron dejó a Gabrielle con la palabra en la boca, no había llegado a ver a la persona que se escondía debajo de aquella mata de pelo castaño pero tenía muy pocas dudas sobre a quién pertenecía. No sabía qué era lo que Hermione había visto o escuchado, pero no le gustaba la forma en que se había marchado de allí.  
Llegó al salón, su padre y Charlie todavía dormitaban. No había ni rastro de Hermione, ¿adónde habría ido? Entonces vio la puerta principal entre abierta permitiendo que penetrase en la casa una brisa helada. Se asomó, y ella estaba allí, a pocos metros, sin un abrigo, sin una manta que la protegiese del frío. Ron volvió a entrar en la casa, y buscó en uno de los sofás algo con lo que cubrir a su novia cuando llegase hasta ella. Luego, volvió a salir.  
Caminó muy deprisa y cuando estuvo detrás de ella, dejó caer la cobertura sobre sus hombros. Hermione no se giró, sabía quién era, lo escuchaba respirar, conocía su aliento y su aroma.

—No es una noche ideal para estar fuera de casa —comentó con desenfado, notando como le hervía el labio.

Ella no dijo nada. Ron cerró los ojos un instante, la cosa pintaba más fea de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. Insistió.

—Vamos Hermione, hace frío, vas a enfermar…

—¿Está divorciada? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Hermione…

—Contesta, Ron, ¿está divorciada?

—No, todavía no.

—¿Y esas cartas?

—Maldita sea, esas cartas son muy antiguas, mucho —Ron daba pasos alrededor de Hermione tratando de mirarla a los ojos pero la chica se giraba lentamente en el mismo sentido. Comenzó a perder la paciencia, aborrecía hablar con la espalda de Hermione.

—Tengo sueño, mañana hablamos.

Los azules ojos del joven se abrieron como platos. Ella no iba a ser capaz de marcharse así, por las buenas, sin dejar que él le aclarase las cosas. No, eso no iba a permitirlo.

—¡Un momento! —espetó agarrando con fuerza a su novia por el brazo, consiguiendo al fin que se girase. Hermione pudo ver entonces el magullado labio de su novio, su ira aumentó—. No voy dejar que te vayas pensando en cosas que no son.

—Hace frío, Ron —observó ella aunando entereza.

—Hace un momento te importaba un demonio el frío.

—Hace un momento he visto como mi novio dejaba que su ex novia le acariciase ¡Tu mano, Ronald, estaba sobre la de ella! No pienso en cosas que no son, he visto lo que es.

Con un seco movimiento, Hermione se liberó de la enorme mano de Ron. El pelirrojo la miraba perplejo ¿Cómo podía estar pasando aquello? ¿Cómo era incapaz de evitar que Hermione se fuera? Y ella caminaba, se alejaba de él hacia la casa.

—¡Estás equivocada Hermione! ¡Muy equivocada!

Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Gritarle era una pérdida de tiempo, tenía que hablar con ella. No podía dejar que aquel malentendido durase hasta el día siguiente. Decidido corrió para alcanzarla pero su madre le salió al paso.

—Ay, ¿estás aquí hijo? Las llamas de la chimenea se están extinguiendo, necesitamos más leña. George no calculó bien la cantidad esta mañana ¿Por qué no cortas un poco más, Ron?

—¿Ahora?

—Sé que es tarde, cariño, pero necesitamos que la casa amanezca calentita. Piensa en James, en la pequeña Molly, y en Audrey, ellos necesitan un ambiente cálido y confortable.

Ron miró por encima de su rechoncha madre. Hermione debía estar ya a punto de entrar en su dormitorio. Ni modo, tendría que esperar al día siguiente para aclararlo todo, y si para ello tenía que agarrar de sus rubias y afrancesadas greñas a Gabrielle, lo haría. No dejaría pasar ni un solo día más sabiendo que Hermione estaba sufriendo por una estupidez.

—¡Joder! ¿Cuánta leña necesitas, mamá?

El cabello del pelirrojo se alborotó repentina y violentamente. El joven se echó la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza; su madre era mucho más bajita que él pero era capaz de estirar el brazo hasta límites insospechados.

—Ronald Weasley, no digas palabrotas…, trocea lo que creas conveniente.

Ron volvió a maldecir muy bajito mientras se pasaba la mano por el cogote, pero la mirada de su madre le dio a entender que también lo había escuchado. Resignado, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del cobertizo donde guardaban los troncos a buen resguardo de las inclemencias de clima británico. Molly lo contempló un instante mientras se alejaba, aún tenía el ceño fruncido cuando preguntó.

—Aquel asunto de tía Muriel ¿está solucionado, Ron? —su hijo asintió sin girarse. Molly añadió —muy bien, ahora todo el mundo es feliz.

—Sí, todo el mundo —musito él, y entró cabizbajo en el cobertizo.

Hermione no fue directamente a la habitación porque sabía que si encontraba a Gabrielle despierta la liaría muy gorda, y prefirió esperar hasta tener la cabeza más templada. Así que se dirigió al baño, y se sentó sobre la tapa de madera del retrete a pensar. Usar la cabeza era algo que siempre le había funcionado, al menos hasta que Ron entró en su vida, y a partir de ese momento su cabeza dejó de ser lo que era y comenzó a guiarse por los impulsos, a veces descontrolados, de su ansioso corazón. Debió haber atendido a las explicaciones de Ron, pero ahora no quería escucharlo, estaba enfadada. Seguro que a la mañana siguiente lo vería todo de otro color, y entonces, hablaría con él.  
Después de un tiempo prudencial dentro del baño, Hermione se atrevió por fin a entrar en el dormitorio. Tía Muriel roncaba, y Gabrielle aparentaba estar dormida, Hermione se desvistió y se tapó hasta la nariz con las pesadas mantas de lana de la señora Weasley. Cerró lo ojos, y luego, pasados unos interminables minutos, se durmió, aunque no fue un sueño reparador.

Victoire se despertó muy animada, le encantaban las fiestas, y si se trataba de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga Ellie Cattermole mucho más, puesto que siempre eran muy divertidas y había buena comida.  
Los Cattermole vivían en una casita blanca rodeada de vallas blancas con un terreno lo suficientemente amplio como para albergar, además de la vivienda, un cobertizo y una pequeño alberca. El resto estaba cubierto de un hermoso césped y salpicado de árboles frutales. Todas las casas de aquel entorno eran muy parecidas, y se encontraban a las afueras del pueblo. Iris quedó encantada con aquel lugar, era realmente acogedor, a pesar del intenso frío. Mirase hacia donde mirase, todo era tan distinto a Londres.

—Vamos —apremió Victoire agarrando a su amiga de la mano y tirando de ella—. Entremos.

Habían llegado solas, Bill puso algunas objeciones a eso de que estuviesen caminando sin compañía masculina por esos caminos, pero Fleur lo convenció diciéndole que era de día y que el hogar de los Cattermole estaba cerca del Refugio, además les hizo prometer a las muchachas que antes que se pusiese el sol, deberían estar de vuelta. Ellas lo prometieron, y el cabeza de familia cedió a regañadientes.  
Ellie cumplía diecisiete años, y tenía dos hermanos, Maisie una jovencita que solo era un año mayor que ella y Alfred, el más pequeño, que en cuestión de tres meses llegaría a su primera década de vida. Los tres estaban allí, junto a una pareja que debían ser sus padres. Victoire, tras deshacerse de su abrigo y del de su amiga, salud-o al señor alto, con bigote y aspecto despistado, y a la mujer, mucho más bajita que él, de cabello oscuro y recogido en un suave moño, y luego presentó a Iris a la familia.  
En la fiesta no había mucha gente, algunos familiares y amigos de la joven Ellie. Entre ellos debía estar Lenny. Iris recorrió con la mirada el pequeño salón de los Cattermole. Algunos de los invitados más jóvenes se acercaron a ella.

—Hola me llamo Martha —exclamó una chica rubia y de sonrisa amplia que se apresuró a estrechar su mano.

—Encantada —pero Iris no pudo dedicarle más palabras a la joven que aún sostenía su mano cuando alguien le tocó en el hombro a la vez que decía.

—Yo soy Eric —un muchacho bajito, y rechoncho la miraba obnubilado con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios—. ¿Eres de Londres, verdad?

Iris asintió cohibida. Eric sonrió con más intensidad y sus ojitos azules chispearon de emoción.

—Y estos son Laura, Marianne y Rupert.

Victoire señalaba a tres jovencitos, todos con edades comprendidas entre los dieciséis y los dieciocho años, que al igual que los anteriores, se habían acercado hasta ellas mostrando mucho interés. Iris los saludó amablemente mientras seguía recorriendo el salón con la vista. Lo buscaba a él, sabía que estaría allí. Y entonces lo vio, apoyado sobre una pared sosteniendo una bebida en la mano y ataviado con un jersey de lana morada con el cuello vuelto. Sintió un inexplicable vuelco en el pecho, y de repente el salón se quedó vacío como si solo estuviesen ellos dos. Él, usando uno de sus dedos, se subió lentamente las gafas que habían resbalado por la nariz y abatió un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Iris… ¡Iris!

El salón volvió a llenarse de gente. Iris desvió la mirada hacia su amiga que le tiraba insistentemente de su camiseta morada.

—Lenny está ahí —susurró Victoire en su oído.

—Lo sé, ya lo vi.

—¿Y qué hago? ¿Me acerco? ¿Y si me rechaza?

—Él no hará eso —contestó Iris volviendo a mirar al muchacho, que charlaba con uno de los chicos que acababan de presentarle.

—No quiero hacerle sentir peor ¿Por qué no vas tú y le preguntas cómo está?

Iris frunció el ceño. Victoire se comportaba como una cobarde no afrontando sus acciones, pero si lo pensaba fríamente, la verdad es que a ella le apetecía hablar con él, y aquella era una buena excusa para hacerlo.

—Está bien, pero la próxima vez te enfrentas tú solita.

Victoire esbozó una sonrisa de alivio, alegrándose mil veces más por la grandiosa idea de invitar a Iris a su casa esas navidades. Estaba resultando una amiga maravillosa, comprensiva, y de gran utilidad.  
Iris tomó aire, y esperó con impaciencia a que Lenny dejase su conversación con aquel chico pelirrojo, Rupert. En el momento en que ambos muchachos se separaron, Iris caminó con paso firme hacia él, dejando caer su espalda sobre le misma pared sobre la que descansaba la de Lenny.

—Hola —saludó suavemente para captar su atención.

El joven giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía la dulce y femenina voz, luego dijo apartando su mirada de la de Iris y buscando con ella a Victoire.

—Habéis tardado mucho.

La muchacha pudo apreciar que los ojos de Lenny no se apartaban de su rubia amiga.

—Ya sabes, el Refugio no está preparado para tanta gente… solo hay un baño y muchos queriendo usarlo.

El comentario de Iris, consiguió arrancar de los labios de Lenny una sonrisa. El corazón de la joven volvió a dar un vuelco de campana. No eran solo aquellos ojos de color avellana lo más hermoso de Lenny, su sonrisa lo era aún más. Sin embargo no dijo nada, Iris supo que si quería llevar aquella conversación más allá de un simple saludo y una tonta explicación, tendría que ser ella la que diese de nuevo el primer paso.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Lenny bajó los ojos y los mantuvo fijos en el borde del vaso que contenía la bebida que tomaba.

—A ella le gustaría oír que estoy bien, pero no es así. No lo estoy.

—Victoire está preocupada, siente mucho que sufras.

—Lo sé, pero no puede evitarlo, no quiere evitarlo.

Iris resopló, y su gesto se tornó serio y contraído. Lenny lo percibió, y esta vez no se quedó callado.

—No voy a estar enamorado de ella toda mi vida, no soy idiota. Y si Vic no siente nada por mí, prefiero que las cosas se den como se están dando. Si no me estaría engañando a mí mismo y no pienso hacer eso. Ahora no estoy bien, Iris, pero mañana lo estaré, cuando ya no duela.

Iris sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza a las palabras de Lenny. Era un chico inteligente y lo superaría, tal vez más pronto de lo que pensaba. Se produjo de nuevo el silencio entre ambos. Él se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió un sorbo del refresco que contenía. Ella supo que si no formulaba alguna otra pregunta, Lenny no volvería a hablar, y ya no tendría nada más que hacer a su lado. Pero deseaba quedarse allí, apoyada sobre la misma pared que él, aunque solo obtuviese silencio a cambio.

—Tengo que presentarte a Firenze.

Iris abrió los ojos de par en par. Lenny había dicho algo sin necesidad de escuchar antes una pregunta. El deseaba seguir conversando con ella, y ella se sintió misteriosamente muy feliz.

—¿A quién?

—A Firenze, mi caballo.

—Cielos ¿tienes un caballo? Nunca he visto ninguno, de cerca claro.

—¿Nunca? Pero ¿tú dónde vives? —inquirió el joven asombrado.

—En Londres la gente no suele tener caballos en sus apartamentos —respondió Iris divertida por la expresión de incredulidad de Lenny—. No todos tenemos esa suerte.

El muchacho volvió a sonreír pero esta vez fue de satisfacción ¡Al fin alguien se daba cuenta de la fortuna que suponía vivir en un lugar como aquel!

Se había despertado con la cabeza más fría y los ánimos mucho más calmados desde la noche anterior. Hermione comenzó a sopesar la idea de que tal vez había sido injusta con Ron no dejando que él le explicase lo sucedido en aquel dormitorio. Así que, levantándose más temprano de lo habitual, trató de hablar con él antes de que la sangre llegase al rio. Sin embargo para su mayor frustración Ron se había marchado. George necesitaba que le echase una mano en la tienda ya que era época de compras y como Angelina no estaba, le pidió a Ron que le ayudase, y éste, a pesar de saber que eso restaría tiempo para pasarlo con Hermione, decidió que era lo mejor después de la tonta discusión de la noche anterior. Si le daba algún margen tal vez ella lo recibiría de mejor talante a su regreso. Pero la huida de Ron no hizo más que enfurecer a Hermione, volviendo a dejar de lado su mente fría y meticulosa. Fue por esa razón por la que trató de apaciguar sus nervios de alguna otra forma. Ayudó a Molly con el huerto, cuidó de James porque Ginny volvió a sentirse indispuesta, y escuchó pacientemente todas las recomendaciones absurdas de Muriel sobre la necesidad de formalizar legalmente su relación con su sobrino; para formalizaciones estaba Hermione. Así que después de hacer de granjera, escuchar el soporífero discurso de la anciana y corretear a James por toda la Madriguera, pasado el mediodía Hermione estaba exhausta. Lo único positivo de todo aquello fue que no vio a Gabrielle a lo largo de la mañana, ni siquiera preguntó dónde estaba; es más, si no regresaba, mucho mejor.

Lo cierto es que Gabrielle de Villeneuve había ido al Refugio, en la Madriguera el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado y ella necesitaba tranquilidad para poder pensar con claridad. Conseguir que Baptiste regresase a su lado no iba a ser tarea fácil, a no ser que por un capricho del destino, por uno de esos milagros que no suelen suceder pero que a veces se dan, por el hecho de que ella se había ido y él podía llegar a sentir que la necesitaba tanto como para olvidar aquel engaño; tal vez, solo entonces, Baptiste podría llamarla, podría pedirle que regresase a Paris, quizás le pediría una cita para hablar, para tratar de recobrar la confianza que había mermado en aquella relación. Y como el destino siempre es caprichoso, y hace y deshace a su antojo, y como los milagros a veces ocurren, aquella tarde, Gabrielle recibió una llamada, y una voz al otro lado de la línea telefónica la hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Ellie Cattermole, llegó a su fin, al ser en invierno una vez terminado el refrigerio que daban en el almuerzo y tras apagar las velas del pastel —para luego repartir un trozo a cada invitado—, el acontecimiento se dio por terminado. Y menos mal que fue así, porque al poder regresar al Refugio de día, no incumplirían su promesa y Bill no iría a buscarlas al blanco hogar de los Cattermole.  
Por el camino, que no distaba mucho de su casa, Victoire comentaba los entresijos de la fiesta con Iris. Hablaron de la ropa que Ellie había usado para el festejo y acordaron que la joven había hecho una buena elección. Iris expresó a su amiga lo cómoda que se había sentido entre sus amigos y eso lleno de regocijo a Victoire.  
El sol se había debilitado mucho y comenzaba a descender tiñendo el cielo de color naranja y violeta. Mientras caminaban con paso relajado, entre risas y charlas, salió a la luz el nombre de Lenny. Fue Victoire la que lo nombro o más bien la que preguntó por él.

—¿Qué fue lo que Lenny te dijo?

Iris relató con lujo de detalles todas las palabras que el muchacho le había confesado, y eso, lejos de hacer sentir mejor a Victoire, la acongojó más. Su amiga se dio cuenta de ello por eso rápidamente cambio de conversación sin dejar a un lado a la persona que la inspiraba.

—Lenny dijo que quería presentarme a Firenze, ¡es un caballo! ¿Lo puedes creer?

Victoire abrió los ojos de par en par y se detuvo en seco con la boca conformado una O muy redondeada.

—¿De veras? ¿Lenny quiere que conozcas a Firenze? ¡Vaya! Tienes que caerle muy bien Iris, él nunca deja que nadie esté cerca de ese animal. Estás equivocada si alguna vez has creído que soy yo la única que posee el corazón de Lenny. Cualquier mujer que pase por su vida, tendrá un rival muy fuerte, aunque solo se trate de un caballo.  
Iris se echó a reír, y en verdad no supo si la causa de aquella risa espontánea y nerviosa fue por las palabras sarcásticas de su amiga, o por el hecho de que Lenny la considerase lo suficientemente importante como para querer que conociese a Firenze.

—De todas formas, creo que solo lo dijo por pura cortesía —comentó Iris entre risas y con aire desenfadado.

—No, de eso nada, si dijo eso es porque desea que veas a su caballo. Lenny no hace nunca nada por pura cortesía, él hace y dice lo que siente y como lo siente, nunca se anda por las ramas.

La respuesta de Victoire llenó sin proponérselo de una excitación especial el corazón de su amiga.  
Ambas reanudaron su caminata, dejaron de hablar de Lenny. Iris pasó a comentar lo bien que se encontraba entre los Weasley y que aquella numerosa familia era un sueño. Ella al ser hija única siempre había pensado que cuando le llegase la hora de tener hijos, tendría al menos siete.

—¡Siete! —exclamo Victoire torciendo el gesto.

Mas la conversación sobre la imaginaria gran familia de Iris se acabó de golpe cuando Victoire nombró a Teddy. La joven Weasley confesó a su amiga que lo echaba mucho de menos, y que le extrañaba que, desde el día posterior a su llegada a Ottery, no hubiese recibido más llamadas suyas. Se vio tentada a ser ella quien lo telefonease, pero finalmente, entre la visita de sus abuelos, la famosa salida de los Weasley de compras y la fiesta de Ellie, no había tenido ni un momento de tranquilidad para poder hacerlo.  
Ya casi se había ocultado el sol por completo, pero aún había algo de luz, y por suerte apenas estaban a un minuto de casa. De repente, una sombra alargada con apariencia humana se vislumbró tras un árbol. Iris se detuvo en seco, y Victoire sorprendida hizo lo mismo.

—¿Por qué te paras?

—He visto algo, allí, detrás de aquel árbol.

—Quizás sea un perro —convino Victoire, pero por si las moscas se agarró al brazo de Iris.

—No, es una persona… ¿será tu padre? Tal vez al ver que es tarde se ha acercado para darnos encuentro.

Temerosas se miraron una a la otra, el angosto camino estaba ya tan oscuro que era imposible saber de quien se trataba. Podían ver el Refugio iluminado desde donde se encontraban. Victoire sintió ganas de gritar para que en la casa se alertaran de que ya estaban allí, pero su cautela se lo impidió, puesto que dar voces le haría saber a aquella siniestra sombra que había alguien más por allí, si es que aún no se había percatado de ello.

—¿Qué hacemos? —susurró.

—No te muevas, esperaremos para ver cuál es su reacción.

Pero Iris acababa de terminar aquella frase cuando observó como la persona a la que pertenecía la inquietante sombra salió de detrás del árbol. Era un hombre, por su forma de caminar, y además, alto. Las chicas dieron un paso atrás al unísono. El individuo caminaba sin prisa, pero cada vez se acercaba más a ellas.

—Creo que voy a salir corriendo —musitó Victoire y su cuerpo dio una sacudida.

—Y yo —afirmó Iris aferrando más la mano de su amiga a su brazo.

De repente el hombre comenzó a acelerar el paso. Las chicas abrieron los ojos y se miraron la una a la otra; no hizo falta que ninguna de las dos dijese nada, ambas sabían qué debían hacer, y eso era, correr. Presas del pánico y agarradas de la mano las dos adolescentes comenzaron a alejarse con rapidez del lugar, sintiendo como aquella persona extraña las seguía a la misma velocidad. Corrieron sin mirar hacia el suelo, sin saber hacia dónde, lo único que deseaban era que aquel hombre las perdiese de vista. Iris, que era algo más alta que Victoire, jalaba de ella; hasta que de pronto, notó un brusco tirón del brazo, y la mano de su amiga se deslizó de la de ella. Iris se volvió repentinamente, ese hombre tenía a Victoire agarrada del brazo.

—¡Suéltala! —gritó la joven mientras buscaba a tientas un palo o una piedra con la que poder defenderse.

—Soy yo Iris, Teddy.

La muchacha se puso en pie, había conseguido coger una piedra y la apretaba con fuerza en su mano.

—¿Teddy, Teddy Lupin?

—Es él, Iris, acércate… ¡¿No es increíble?

La emocionada voz de Victoire tranquilizó a Iris, que sin soltar el trozo de roca, caminó cautelosa hasta ellos. A medida que fue acercándose fue reconociendo a su amigo, y entonces dejó caer la piedra de su mano, y corrió hacia él lanzándose a sus brazos.

—¡Maldita sea Teddy! ¿Por qué nos has dado semejante susto? —le reprochó descargando un seco golpe con uno de sus puños sobre el hombro del muchacho.

—No estaba seguro que fueseis vosotras, hasta que no estuvisteis cerca. Un anciano en la casa me dijo que estabais en una fiesta…

—El abuelo Delacour —aclaró Victoire, cuyos ojitos azules chispeaban con intensidad.

—Así que decidí esperar a que llegaseis para daros una sorpresa.

—Un susto, dirás —Iris aún seguía muy disgustada.

—Os pusisteis a correr como locas.

—Nos perseguía un tipo que creíamos no conocer, ¿qué querías que hiciésemos?... —Iris tomó aire tratando de calmarse, a fin de cuentas, tampoco el muchacho había tenido mala intención con aquel irresponsable acto—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Eso, ¡¿por qué estás aquí? —repitió Victoire con mucho más entusiasmo que su amiga.

—Estaba con Sirius, es un buen tipo, pero la verdad es que no era con él con quien quería pasar las Navidades. Era con vosotras, y en especial contigo, Vic. Por eso me subí al primer autobús que salía con destino a Ottery y aquí estoy —explicó sin dejar de mirar a su chica.

Victoire sonrió de forma bobalicona dejando escapar un profundo y sentido suspiro. Iris rodó los ojos resignada y luego hizo otra pregunta.

—¿Dónde te alojas?

—En un hotel pequeño que hay en las afueras. Es económico y no está mal, además tenían varias habitaciones libres.

—Entonces, ¿has venido para quedarte? —inquirió Victoire colgándose del cuello de Teddy.

—Por supuesto, no he hecho tantos kilómetros para irme al otro día.

—Cuando tu padre se entere de quién es y qué es lo que se trae contigo, lo echará a patadas del Refugio —comentó Iris apartándose un poco para que la pareja pudiese disfrutar de un poco más de intimidad.

—No, si le decimos que es un amigo tuyo que quería pasar la Navidad contigo —dijo con determinación Victoire, que de repente percibió que había tenido una grandiosa idea.

—¡Ah no! ¡De eso nada! No me gusta abusar de la hospitalidad de tus padres, no puedo imponerles la presencia de un amigo mío, que supuestamente viene a verme a mí, en un día tan importante y familiar como la Navidad —mientras decía todo aquello movía con ímpetu la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Pero Victoire hizo un puchero, y Teddy ladeó los labios en un amago de sonrisa; eran tan encantadores, hacían una pareja tan atractiva, que finalmente cambió de parecer.

—Está bien, lo haré, pero sigo pensando que cuando tu padre se entere lo echará y de paso también a mí, por encubriros.

Victoire dio unos saltitos de alegría y luego abrazó a su amiga con efusividad. Un instante después, sus labios estaban pegados a los de Teddy.

Y así fue, Teddy Lupin entró en el Refugio esa misma tarde, y fue presentado como el mejor amigo de Iris, casi como un hermano. Y ese supuesto "hermano", que además era huérfano y acababa de perder a su único pariente que lo había cuidado desde niño, deseaba pasar el entrañable día de Navidad junto a la única persona que consideraba de su familia. La trágica historia del muchacho conmovió el corazón de Fleur y de la abuela Delacour, pero llenó de desconfianza la roja cabeza de Bill; porque con vida trágica o sin ella, aquel era un chico; joven, guapo, y con los ojos demasiado escurridizos, ya que que en el tiempo que estuvo dentro de aquellas paredes, Bill lo había sorprendido mirando a Victoire demasiadas veces.  
Después del afectuoso recibimiento, Teddy se marchó, no sin antes salir de aquella casa con una invitación para la noche siguiente, en la Madriguera para la gran cena de nochebuena de los Weasley, y con la promesa hecha a Victoire de llamarla a la mañana siguiente, y así poder pasar un rato juntos, antes de la celebración familiar.

George y Ron llegaron ya entrada la noche, cuando la familia estaba dispuesta para comenzar a cenar. Hermione lo vio llegar y tuvo que reprimir su impulso para no lanzarse a sus brazos. Durante las horas que había pasado lejos de Ron su concepto de lo ocurrido la noche anterior había ido cambiando progresivamente del rencor al sentimiento de culpabilidad. Ahora pesaba más la idea de que lo que vio fue una mala interpretación de los hechos y no lo que en un principio pareció ser. Miró de soslayo al pelirrojo que se ocupó que entre ellos se sentara George. Ron parecía muy molesto porque apenas le dirigió la mirada, y mucho menos la palabra. En el pelirrojo el paso del tiempo había tenido el efecto contrario. Ron había estado meditando la actitud de su novia durante todo el día, y terminó pasando de las ganas de darle una explicación, a pensar que no le debía nada, puesto que nada había sucedido, y cuando él quiso hacerle entender eso, ella no tuvo la cortesía de escucharlo. Había decidido no dirigirle la palabra hasta que ella no le pidiese disculpas por su infantil proceder.  
Para empeorar la situación, Gabrielle —que no había puesto un pie en la Madriguera en todo el día—, hizo acto de presencia. Ron no se digno a mirarla, pero Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia ella durante un segundo. Tiempo en el que pudo observar una sonrisa radiante y sospechosa en su rostro.  
La cena fue algo tensa, Ron, Hermione y George apenas dijeron nada, Percy por el contrario no paró de hablar; tía Muriel bostezaba tan fuerte que el muchacho le dirigía profundas miradas de rencor. Y Ginny volvió a sentirse indispuesta nada más llevarse una cucharada de sopa a la boca, con lo cual abandono rápidamente la mesa y con ella su abnegado marido.  
En poco menos de una hora, solo Hermione, Charlie y Molly terminaban de recoger los enseres sucios y limpiaban los restos de la cena. Mientras se encontraba en aquella faena, Ron troceaba más leña para el fuego dentro del cobertizo. La noche ya era más que evidente, y el frío golpeaba sin clemencia contra cualquier cosa que estuviese a la intemperie.  
Charlie profería bromas en la cocina, en aquellos días previos a la Navidad, la señora Weasley comenzaba a dar signos de abatimiento. Por más que la familia trataba de llevar aquello con normalidad, la ausencia de Fred hacía mella en ellos, y con mucho más ahínco en Molly. Por esa razón, su segundo hijo no dejaba de contar pequeñas aventuras que le sucedían casi a diario cuando se encontraba fuera de Ottery, lejos de la Madriguera. Aquellas historias, a veces reales y otras disfrazadas para que pareciesen más interesantes, lograban que de la mente de su sufrida madre se apartase un poco el recuerdo de Fred, y centrase toda su preocupación en Charlie, en lo peligrosa que era su vida, y en la falta que le hacía una mujer serena a su lado. Hermione observaba todo con una sonrisa en los labios, sin entrar en la conversación que mantenían madre e hijo; le parecía entrañable aquel lugar, todos los miembros de aquella peculiar familia, absolutamente todos. Pero entonces su sonrisa se desdibujó, y sus manos, que secaban con un viejo trapo los platos húmedos, dejaron de moverse; Gabrielle pasaba por delante de sus narices y salía por la puerta principal hacia el exterior de la casa ¿Por qué? Helaba afuera, nadie en su sano juicio abandonaría las calentitas paredes de la Madriguera ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? En un impulso Hermione giró la cabeza tratando de observar a través de la empañada ventana de la cocina la figura borrosa de Gabrielle en el exterior, y para horror suyo, la joven se encaminaba hacia el cobertizo, donde Ron debía estar troceando los bastos troncos de madera. Comenzó a sentir mucha angustia, y de repente las historias de Charlie le parecieron una tortura. Quería salir de aquella cocina, saber qué diablos pasaba en el cobertizo. Con disimulo, depositó el paño y el plato sobre la desgastada encimera de piedra de Molly, y lentamente caminó procurando que ni el hijo ni la madre, se percataran de su intención de abandonar la cocina. Si la señora Weasley se daba cuenta, comenzaría a bombardearla a preguntas y finalmente no dejaría que saliese fuera de la casa con aquel intenso frío. Por muy difícil que pareciese su misión de salir invicta de la casa, Hermione lo logró, más lo hizo tan apresurada, que olvidó ponerse su abrigo.  
Salir al exterior fue un castigo, la gélida brisa golpeó su cara como si lo hubiese hecho con el garrote de un gigante. Sin embargo, ni la horripilante sensación de frigidez en las manos, ni el incesante castañeo de sus dientes, conseguirían que diese por zanjado lo que la había llevado hasta allí. No regresaría al confort del hogar de los Weasley hasta que no supiese por qué Gabrielle, casi a escondidas, había ido al cobertizo donde a ciencia cierta, sabía que estaría Ron. Se aproximó a la vieja puerta, Gabrielle la había dejado entre abierta, así que se quedó allí, escuchando, y mirando a través de la rendija lo poco que sus castaños ojos alcanzaban a ver, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que ocurría antes de volver a pensar mal de Ron.  
El cobertizo era un lugar amplio y lleno de trastos. En las paredes, sujetas por ganchos, colgaban unas viejas bicicletas infantiles. El Ford Anglia del señor Weasley ocupaba la mayor parte del habitáculo, junto con una enorme mesa de madera, que debían utilizar para algún trabajo y un sofá usado pero limpio con unas mantas en uno de sus laterales. Cientos de herramientas se encontraban colocadas en estanterías dispuestas alrededor de la mesa. Aquel mullido sofá lo había llevado hasta allí Percy, cuando en su época de estudiante, su madre quiso desprenderse de aquel mueble y él pensó que el cobertizo era el lugar ideal para llevarlo. Allí podría pasar sus horas de estudio con más tranquilidad y no en aquella casa de locos, con los gemelos correteando de un lugar a otro haciendo trastadas constantemente, y con Ron lloriqueando cada dos por tres porque sus hermanos idénticos solían meterle arañas dentro de sus zapatitos. Con mamá Weasley gritando desde la cocina a Fred y a George mientras empuñaba amenazadoramente una espumadera, y con Bill y Charlie trayendo chicas a la Madriguera y copando los asientos disponibles en el salón para ver televisión o para jugar a las cartas. Aquel sofá fue la salvación de Percy que, desde aquel día, pasaba las horas en aquel cobertizo con la nariz metida entre las complejas hojas de sus libros.  
Y allí, cerca del obsoleto mueble se encontraba Ron metido de lleno en su tarea. Gabrielle estaba detrás de él. La voz del pelirrojo captó de inmediato la atención de Hermione.

—No deberías estar aquí, Gabrielle.

—¿Cómo está tu labio? Siento habegte metido en un lío con tu novia, no ega mi intención, ya lo sabes… Gon, tengo buenas noticias.

Hermione pudo observar que Ron no se había girado en ningún momento para mirar a la joven francesa, y se limitaba a seguir dando hachazos a los desvalidos troncos.

—¿Debo alegrarme por ello? —inquirió con mucha frialdad.

—Espegaba que sí. Gon, sé que nunca me pegdonagas aquello, pego ya es hoga de ambos seamos felices. He visto como migas a Hegmione, y como se ilumina tu semblante cuando ella songíe, la amas Gon, mucho y tal vez más de lo que me amaste a mí. Ni mi vida, ni la tuya estaban destinadas a tegminag juntas. No sé cómo quitag de tu gecuegdo el daño que te hice, y espego que algún día puedas pensag en mi como en una amiga…

Escondida tras la puerta, Hermione frunció el ceño, cada vez era más evidente que la noche anterior había cometido un gran error al pensar mal de Ron.

—Baptiste telefoneó al Gefugio esta mañana. Me echa de menos, Gon, quiege que vuelva a su lado y que hablemos, de ti, de lo que sucedió. Soy muy feliz, pogque sé que conseguigé que me pegdone y estagemos de nuevo juntos.

Aquellas palabras de Gabrielle consiguieron al fin que Ron dejase a un lado el hacha y se girase hacia ella. Por primera vez desde que la joven francesa había llegado a Ottery, Hermione vio el rostro de Ron relajado, su mirada no destilaba odio y su mandíbula había dejado de estar tensa.

—He venido a despedigme, Gon. Mañana pog la mañana me igé, el mismo Baptiste me ha gesegvado un billete de avión a Pagís —Gabrielle parecía hablar entrecortadamente como si tuviese la respiración contenida.

Ron tragó saliva, y su rostro se suavizo aún más. Hermione notaba como el frío entumecía por momentos sus músculos, pero no iba a entrar no hasta que ambos finalizaran aquella conversación. Todos sus argumentos de la noche anterior, ahora estaban repartidos por el helado suelo, se sintió mal y culpable por haber estropeado un buen día para pasarlo junto a Ron.

—Es la segunda vez en mi vida que te despides de mí por el mismo motivo, Baptiste —Ron dejó ver una sonrisa irónica en sus labios que aceleró con desasosiego el corazón de Hermione, pero su angustia se disipó al escuchar las palabras que salieron a continuación de aquellos mismos labios—. Sin embargo, esta vez es muy diferente a la anterior, porque ya no me importa. Me da igual que sea él una vez más la razón de tu marcha, y me alegro que te vayas, que seas feliz y que recuperes lo que perdiste. Tienes razón, Gabrielle, nuestras vidas no estaban entrelazadas. Por mucho tiempo pensé que sí, y por eso no me resignaba, pero entonces llegó ella, así, de la nada. En una ciudad diferente, en un mundo tan distinto al mío. No cambio nada de lo que me ha sucedido en la vida, ni mis sufrimientos ni mis alegrías, absolutamente nada, si todo lo que he vivido ha servido para encontrarme con Hermione. La quiero a ella, y la quiero en mi vida para siempre.

La puerta del cobertizo se abrió de par en par. Gabrielle y Ron desviaron sus ojos y su atención hacia ella; y allí, encogida por el frío, tiritando, y con los ojos llorosos estaba Hermione con una enorme sonrisa en su tibio rostro.

—¡Oh, mon Dieu!

—Soy una… idiota… una tonta que se deja llevar por malentendidos… Yo, yo, lo siento, Ron… siento haber dudado de ti, y entiendo que estés enfadado conmigo… me lo merezco, debí… debí haberte dejado explicarte anoche… Yo también te quiero en mi vida, para siempre.

Gabrielle notó como algo la apartaba del lugar donde se había quedado casi petrificada desde que advirtieron la repentina presencia de Hermione; y ese algo no fue nada más que la enorme mano de Ron, que se había abierto pasó hasta su chica. Mientras caminaba se despojaba de su pesado y calentito abrigo y envolvió a Hermione con él rodeándola luego con sus brazos. Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho notando los fuertes y veloces latidos del corazón de aquel hombre, y supo que no había nada más que decir, nada que explicar, ni que perdonar. Y se arrebujó más entre los brazos de Ron, sintiéndose al instante reconfortada, sosegada y feliz.  
Gabrielle consideró que ya no pertenecía a aquella escena, que estorbaba, y que tal vez lo mejor era marcharse. Meterse en la cama y esperar ansiosa a que llegase la hora de regresar a Paris. Pasó casi de puntillas por delante de la pareja que aún continuaba abrazada, y antes de salir del cobertizo, miró a Ron por última vez y susurró.

—Adieu, Gonald Weasley. Bonne chance.

Ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta que ya estaban a solas porque desde el mismo momento en que Hermione prorrumpió en el cobertizo, Gabrielle había desaparecido para ellos. Ron se separó un poco de su chica para poder mirarla a los ojos, dándose cuenta que estos continuaban empañados.

—Nunca vuelvas a salir de casa sin abrigarte antes ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió levemente notando un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Cómo pasó lo de tu labio?

—Una estupidez, debo aprender a usar las tijeras en vez de los dientes para cortar cosas —lo explicó con tal desenfado que consiguió que su chica volviese a sonreír ampliamente.

—No sé cómo disculparme…

—Estaba muy enfadado contigo porque pensé que te había dejado claro que ya no sentía nada hacia ella y tú seguiste dudando —expuso Ron mientras le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura.

—Malinterpreté una conversación que Gabrielle mantuvo con Ginny en la que decía que quería recuperar a alguien, y luego cuando os vi juntos, creí que eras tú la persona a la que se refería.

—Ya ves que no, siempre fue Baptiste, y ahora se va, vuelve a París para tratar de rescatar su matrimonio. Hermione, he aprendido una cosa con la llegada de Gabrielle, y es que no se vivir sin ti. Estas horas en las que hemos estado disgustados se han hecho eternas para mí. Soy terco y me dolió mucho que dudaras de mí, pero yo en tu caso, y habiendo visto y escuchado lo que tú, le habría arrancado los ojos a la otra persona… por si acaso.

Ambos soltaron una risa un tanto nerviosa. Ron desvió los ojos hacia el sofá de Percy y luego miró a su novia ladeando una sonrisa mientras decía con voz zalamera.

—Eso es un sofá… con mantas, calentitas.

Hermione captó al instante la insinuación de su novio y su cuerpo se sacudió ante la posibilidad que se le presentaba.

—Creo que podemos darle un uso más placentero que el que solía darle Percy —añadió el pelirrojo a la vez tiraba de la mano de su novia hacia el mueble.

Hermione no se resistió, y se tumbó en el sofá, mientras Ron extendía las mantas de lana. Debajo de ellas daba igual si sus cuerpos estaban vestidos o desnudos, porque era el calor que manaba de ellos los que los mantenían a buen resguardo. Podía diluviar, podía hasta nevar fuera de aquel cobertizo que ya no sentían frío, sino un reconfortante calor que recorría sin descanso la espalda de Ron y el vientre de Hermione. Porque las manos del joven podían incendiar la piel de ella, porque sus labios magullados eran incansables y ya no había dolor. Porque deseaban fundirse el uno en el otro como si ya no tuviesen más oportunidades de poder hacerlo. Hermione ya no necesitaba ahogar sus gemidos y los movimientos de la cadera de Ron sobre la suya ya no eran acelerados ni apresurados . Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, no había nadie a su alrededor que pudiera escuchar lo felices que eran, todo lo que se necesitaban. Y aprovecharon cada segundo de aquel preciado tiempo, y la uñas de Hermione se clavaron en la regia espalda de su novio cuando en un interminable gemido supo que el cielo existía y debía ser rojo.

Cuando apenas había salido el sol, Bill llegó a la Madriguera y se marchó junto a Gabrielle rumbo al aeropuerto. Ginny también madrugó, pero lo hizo por diferente motivo. Unas horribles nauseas la despertaron de la forma mas brusca posible y tratando de no alertar a Harry, se puso en pie como pudo y caminó a trompicones hacia el baño. Estuvo allí algo más de quince minutos y luego salió, con mejor aspecto pero con el rostro aún muy pálido.

—¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Harry que estás embarazada?

Ginny miró a un lado y a otro tratando de encontrar a George, porque era su voz la que había entonado aquella pregunta. Y lo halló de pie, en el primer peldaño que conducía hacia la buhardilla donde compartía habitación con sus hermanos solteros.

—¿Es muy evidente, no?

—Lo que no sé es como él no se ha dado cuenta aún.

—El día de las compras entré en una farmacia y compré un test de embarazo; dio positivo, George, pero me gustaría darle la noticia esta noche, durante la cena de nochebuena —confesó Ginny mientras se aproximaba a él.

—Me parece bien y me alegro mucho por vosotros. Lo pasasteis muy mal y esto es casi como un premio —sonrió y después preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo— ¿Sabes dónde está Ron? No ha dormido en su cama esta noche.

Ginny se encogió de hombros negando débilmente con la cabeza. George torció el gesto y añadió.

—A lo mejor Hermione tampoco está en su cama.

—Apuesto por eso —secundó Ginny sonriendo.

—Aún es temprano, será mejor que descanséis, el bebé y tú —le recomendó—. Yo bajaré a preparar café, ya perdí el sueño.

—No creo que pueda volver a dormir, y me apetece un poco de ese café calentito que vas a hacer.

Ginny pasó el brazo por el de su hermano y ambos se dirigieron hacia la desierta cocina de la Madriguera.

El suave y gratificante olorcillo que manaba de la taza blanca de porcelana que George había dejado frente a ella, comenzó a reconfortar un poco el cuerpo fatigado de Ginny. Pero no era la necesidad de sentir algo calentito dentro de su estómago, sino la posibilidad de estar a solas con su hermano lo que había llevado a la joven a la decisión de acompañarlo en el desayuno.

—Espero que tal y como dijo mamá, esta noche podamos ver a Angelina sentada a la mesa junto a nosotros.

La frase de Ginny consiguió que George se atragantara un poco con el sorbo de café que había tomado en ese mismo instante. Separó la taza de sus labios y carraspeó antes de decir.

—Estará, ella nunca le haría ese feo a mamá.

—Lo sé, no es por eso por lo que dudo de su presencia en la cena, sino por algún imprevisto que le haga llegar tarde o le impida regresar de su viaje —Ginny bebió al fin de su taza mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en su hermano.

—Estará.

George comenzaba a crisparle los nervios ¿Por qué tanto hermetismo? Era su hermana, por el amor de Dios, una razón lo suficientemente poderosa para que le tuviese confianza y no guardase para sí mismo aquello que ella sabía que le atormentaba.

—No sé porque estás tan seguro… puede pasar cualquier cosa…

—Ginny, Angelina vendrá a cenar y nada le impedirá hacerlo porque no está fuera de Ottery.

Al fin, Ginny llenó de aire sus pulmones y luego los expulsó lentamente. Al fin, George había explotado, comenzaba a abrirse, a desvelar su angustia.

—Entonces me has mentido, a todos, nos mentiste a todos. Dijiste que…

—Sé lo que dije, pero no quería que me hicieseis preguntas. Todos se quedaron conformes con mi explicación, Ginny ¿Por qué tu no? —inquirió el joven dejando la taza, todavía llena de café, sobre la mesa y apartándola de su lado con desidia.

—Porque yo sabía que había algo más. El repentino viaje de Angie, a pocos días de Navidad; tu estado de ánimo, no eres así. Incluso desde la muerte de Fred, nunca has estado tan apagado… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Por qué ella no ha venido a vernos, después de tantos meses?

George se pasó la mano por el cabello, Ginny percibió la angustia en el rostro de su hermano, y sus palabras titubeantes y nerviosas al hablar.

—No quería que pasara, me reprimí, no sabes cuánto… pero aquel día, la besé.

—George…

—Tú lo sabes, Ginny. Sabes que yo jamás, nunca, si Fred continuase vivo habría puesto mis ojos en ella. Angelina siempre fue una hermana para mí. Pero cuando Ron se fue a Londres y ella lo sustituyo en Sortilegios, todo empezó a cambiar. Teníamos en común, nuestro dolor por la pérdida de Freddie. Hablábamos, nos contábamos como nos sentíamos, establecimos lazos —resopló, parecía que le costaba continuar como si a cada palabra le clavasen un cuchillo en el pecho—. Y comencé a dejar de verla como a una hermana, me sentía bien con ella. Me gustaba su compañía, su voz, su forma de regañarme cuando metía la pata con algún cliente que se ponía pesado. Y el tiempo fue pasando, y los meses me unieron más a ella, hasta que mis propios impulsos por lo que comenzaba a sentir ganaban a mi cordura, a mi conciencia de saber que era la novia de mi hermano muerto y que no debía ser así. Pero aquel día, llovía con mucha intensidad. No era tan extraño para estar a principios de Diciembre, pero ambos habíamos terminado la jornada y queríamos llegar a casa. El mal tiempo nos lo impedía y tuvimos que quedarnos un poco más en la tienda. Nos sentamos, yo prepare café y hablamos; de mamá, de la Navidad, y entonces sucedió, una fuerza superior a mí me arrastró hacia ella, hacia sus labios y la besé, como jamás había besado a nadie…

—¿Y ella? ¿Qué hizo?—preguntó Ginny con el alma en un hilo.

—Me correspondió. Para mi sorpresa ella se dejó llevar, y respondió a mi beso con otro suyo.

—Oh, George, no tienes que sentirte culpable. Fred estaría feliz sabiendo que Angelina y tú…

—No, te equivocas Ginny. No me siento culpable. Fred no está, y donde quiera que esté él sabe que yo la amo y la cuidaría por los dos… —hizo una pausa para retomar su explicación ante el gesto contrariado de su hermana—. Es lo que lo dije después de aquel beso.

—Cielos, George, ¿qué le dijiste?

—Mientras la besaba, y al ver la rapidez con la que me correspondía comencé a sentirme inseguro, a dudar de ella, y decenas de estupideces cruzaron mi mente. Y luego sus palabras, dijo; "llevo demasiado tiempo ansiando este momento" Pensé que ella estaba confundida, que por mi aspecto, por mi forma de hablar y moverme tal vez su beso iba dirigido a Fred y no a mí. La aparté, bruscamente, ya sabes que nunca los Weasley nunca hemos sido demasiado galantes, y ella me miró desconcertada. Me preguntó qué me ocurría. Mi mente se había nublado tanto que le grité que yo no era Fred, que él estaba muerto y que el hecho de que fuese su gemelo no lo haría resucitar, ni su beso tampoco. Vi en sus ojos la decepción, Ginny. Se puso en pie, agarró su bolso, su abrigo y se marchó. Yo estaba demasiado atolondrado como para seguirla, pero unos días después, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho fui a su casa para disculparme. No me abrió, y a través del telefonillo me dijo que no quería hablar conmigo, pero que si lo que me preocupaba era la cena de nochebuena, ella asistiría, puesto que jamás defraudaría a mamá. Por eso sé que esta noche estará aquí.

Ginny se levantó, y rodeando la alargada mesa se situó junto a su hermano que se veía abatido después de la explicación que acababa de dar. Le acarició el pelo, y George dejo reposar con cuidado su cabeza sobre el vientre de su hermana.

—Es peor de lo que pensé, la heriste George. Ella siempre supo distinguir entre Fred y tú. Pero no te preocupes, se sintió decepcionada entonces, tal vez, después de todos estos días su enfado contigo se haya disipado un poco. Quizás hoy tengas la oportunidad de disculparte con ella y decirle qué es lo que sientes en realidad, pero sobre todo, averiguar qué siente ella por ti.

George despegó del vientre de Ginny la cabeza y miró a su hermana a los ojos mientras decía.

—Tengo miedo, ¿es normal estar tan asustado?

—Es absolutamente normal, y bueno, George. Porque eso significa que la respuesta y el perdón de Angelina son importantes para ti, mucho mas de lo que puedes imaginar.

El joven dejó escapar un agónico suspiro, y después, permitió que su cabeza volviese a reposar sobre el cálido vientre de su hermana, mientras ella le acariciaba con cariño el cabello una vez más, infundiéndole ánimo y valor para afrontar con determinación su error.

Victoire estaba demasiado ansiosa ante la llegada de Teddy y eso despertaba la desconfianza de su pelirrojo padre. Iris se daba cuenta de ello por esa razón puso en sobre aviso a su amiga. Teddy Lupin llegaría al Refugio a eso de las diez de la mañana. Con la excusa de querer hacer un tour por Ottery, Victoire se ofreció a acompañarlos a él y a Iris por la ciudad. Por supuesto que todo aquello no era más que una pantomima para engañar a papá Weasley y poder pasar unas horas a solas con su novio. Y Teddy llegó, y los tres adolescentes salieron de casa bajo la ceñuda mirada de Bill, que no apartó la vista de ellos hasta que se hicieron pequeñitos, y por un instante, cuando ya apenas podían medir unos centímetros debido a la distancia, le pareció ver como aquel chico desconocido tomaba la mano de su pequeña e inocente hija. Y no se equivocaba, Teddy y Victoire caminaron agarrados de la mano hasta el primer cruce de caminos, allí Iris dijo con firmeza.

—Yo iré por aquí.

—Pero no se va al pueblo por ese camino, Iris —contestó Victoire con voz burlona.

—Lo sé, por eso. Vamos Vic, Teddy y tu querréis estar a solas, y yo nunca he servido de sujeta velas. No os preocupéis conozco este camino, es el que lleva a casa de los Cattermole, ¿verdad? —Victoire asintió levemente—. Iros, pasad tiempo juntos, yo exploraré un poco por aquí, y en dos horas nos vemos justo en este lugar.

—No sé, eso de que vayas sola —alegó Teddy torciendo el gesto.

—Llevo mi teléfono móvil encima, además no voy a meterme por sitios extraños, iré por las casas ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, no perdáis el tiempo —apremió empujándolos a ambos suavemente por la espalda.

La pareja la miró con preocupación, pero ella les sonrió mientras gesticulaba con una de sus manos para que se marchasen tranquilos. Finalmente así lo hicieron, Iris tomó el camino de su derecha.  
Eso de que hiciese frío tenía su lado positivo, al menos no llovía, y el camino estaba bastante más seco de lo esperado. Andaba despacio, no tenía prisa, contaba con dos horas para hacer… nada. Resopló, iba a aburrirse mucho, así que decidió disfrutar de aquel rural paisaje todo lo que pudiese. Pronto divisó las casitas blancas de vallas blancas en donde vivían los Cattermole y sus vecinos. De repente tuvo que detener su paso, de un bosquecillo cercano, salía un rebaño de ovejas blancas y gordinflonas, seguidas de un pastor y de un perro que correteaba alrededor de ellas manteniéndolas en una ordenada fila. Se asombró mucho, era la primera vez que veía a esos animales tan cerca, y sintió la necesidad de tocar aquellos mullidos cuerpos.

—Buenos días, señorita —saludó el pastor, que era un hombre mayor, rechoncho, y bajito. Tenía punta de la nariz enrojecida y una bufanda de color gris enredada en su cuello.

—Buenos días, son todas suyas —preguntó Iris mirándolas embobada.

—Así es, ¿usted no es de por aquí, verdad?

—Soy de Londres.

—Debí adivinar que era de ciudad, todas las personas que vienen de las grandes ciudades siempre ponen la misma cara de asombro cuando ven a mi rebaño de ovejas —explicó el hombre con voz grave y profunda, soltando a continuación una estruendosa risotada.

—¿Puedo tocarlas?

—Por supuesto que sí, señorita.

Iris se acercó, al principio estaba un poco dudosa pero cuando su mano trémula rozo la suave lana de aquella oveja sintió como se desvaneció su temor. Era tan mullida, blanca y esponjosa, y el animal ni se inmutaba, seguía rumiando la verde hierba que asomaba por la comisura de su boca. La miró con sus ojitos negros y vidriosos, y luego prosiguió con su incansable masticar.  
El pastor se despidió de Iris, y sus ovejas lo siguieron siempre ante la atenta mirada del perro ovejero. La joven le dijo adiós con la mano reparando después en el bosquecillo por donde había salido el rebaño. A lo lejos se divisaban más casas, rodeadas de vallas blancas al igual que las de los Cattermole. Le había prometido a Victoire y a Teddy que no iría por lugares extraños, pero su curiosidad la llevó a cruzar aquel bosquecillo de hayas y pronto se encontró al otro lado. Y efectivamente había más casas, pero éstas no estaban tan juntas unas de las otras, y sus aspectos eran más parecidos a granjas que a otra cosa. Todas tenían huertos y establos o graneros. La mayoría poseían extensiones de tierra labrada, y otras césped bien cuidado. Iris caminó pegada a ellas, observando todos los animales que había en su interior. En lagunas correteaban gallinas, seguida por pollitos nerviosos; en otras enormes vacas arrancaban con sus dientes la hierba del suelo mientras movían con insistencias sus colas. Todo parecía salido de un cuento, de esos que su madre solía leerle por las noches. Entonces algo llamo su atención, en la granja más alejada, un joven montaba a caballo. Se aproximó al lugar y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, su corazón dio un vuelco. Era Lenny, era él y aquel animal que trotaba debía ser Firenze. Se acercó aún más, quedándose justo delante de la vallita blanca, en un lugar desde cuyo ángulo, Lenny no podría verla pero ella sí a él. Y era una deliciosa visión. Aquel hermoso animal de color negro trotaba con garbo dejando que su crin azabache ondeara con la fría brisa y sobre él, el muchacho sonreía, sonreía como jamás iris pensó que podía hacerlo. De vez en cuando extendía una mano y daba unos golpecitos en el grueso cuello del animal que relinchaba agradeciéndole el gesto. Era una imagen tan cautivadora que se dejó llevar por ella, vaciando su mente de todo y llenándola únicamente con la efigie de Lenny montado sobre Firenze.

—Disculpa, ¿buscas a alguien?

Esa voz la sobresalto tantó, que tuvo que llevarse la mano al pecho. Se giró y vio ante sus verdes ojos a una mujer joven, con un bebé de algo más de un año en brazos.

—Yo…

—¿Eres amiga de Lenny? —inquirió la joven sonriéndole.

—No, no exactamente. Soy amiga de Victoire Weasley.

—¡Oh! Entonces tú debes ser esa chica de Londres… Iris, ¿verdad? —no contestó, solo asintió nerviosa con la cabeza.

La mujer joven prosiguió—. Mi hermano nos ha hablado de ti.

—¿Lenny es tu hermano? ¿Y te ha hablado de mí? —preguntó con una mezcla de desconcierto y regocijo en su interior.

—Así es, mi nombre es Helena, y Lenny es mi hermano pequeño, y ella es Violet, mi hija. Tiene dieciocho meses y es incansable. Lenny nos contó que habías llegado de Londres y que para ser de ciudad eras una chica muy interesante.

La mejillas de Iris se tornaron de un rojo tan intenso que Helena no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas. No sabía que decir, se había quedado muda "una chica muy interesante…" a pesar de ser de ciudad. Llenó de aire sus pulmones tanto que pensó que le estallarían. Y como seguía sin decir nada, Helena habló por ella.

—¿Quieres pasar? Ahora Lenny está en su mejor momento del día, montando a Firenze. Es su mayor tesoro, y un regalo que nuestro tío le hizo hace dos años. Vamos no seas tímida, sé que le agradará tu visita.

—No quiero ser una molestia.

—No lo eres, te lo aseguro.

Helena dejó a Violet en el suelo y la niña entró con paso torpe e indeciso en la granja. Iris pasó después, seguida de Helena que cerró la verja una vez que todas estuvieron dentro. La niña dio una pequeña carrerita hacia la casa. Su madre sin quitarle el ojo de encima, vociferó, una vez que estuvieron cerca del vallado donde Lenny montaba a Firenze.

—¡Len! Tienes visita.

Los ojos avellanados de Lenny y los de Iris se encontraron al unísono. Ella seguía roja como un tomate, pero el semblante del muchacho pareció iluminarse al saber de su presencia. Raudo, desmontó a Firenze de un salto y se acercó al vallado de madera que rodeaba la zona de albero donde solía entrenar al caballo.

—¡Menuda sorpresa! ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Yo, no te buscaba, es decir… no sabía que vivieras por aquí… fue casualidad —el calor de sus mejillas aumentó cuando oyó a su espalda una risita proveniente de Helena—. Será mejor que os deje a solas, Violet acaba de entrar en la casa y puede hacer cualquier travesura.

Pronunció las últimas palabras a la vez que se alejaba de ellos. Y de repente Iris se dio cuenta que se había quedado a solas con Lenny, que sus mejillas estaba demasiado rojas, y que sin poder controlarlo el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

—Me gusta tu caballo —expresó para romper el hielo. Ya sabía que Lenny era parco en palabras.

—Firenze es fabuloso, un pura sangre, me lo regaló un tío mío hace…

—Dos años… tu hermana me lo dijo antes.

Lenny frunció el ceño mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la casa. Hablar de Firenze era una de sus conversaciones favoritas, y Helena siempre terminaba fastidiándosela dando más información de la que le concernía.

—Y tienes una sobrina muy bonita.

—Y parece ser que será la única. Mi hermana no quiere tener más hijos. A mí me gustan las familias numerosas, como los Weasley. Ser padre de siete hijos no estaría nada mal.

La frase de Lenny sorprendió mucho a la joven, jamás pensó que tendría en común con él aquella descabellada idea sobre la gran familia numerosa.

—¿Quieres tocarlo?... Me refiero a Firenze —dijo el muchacho y luego se aclaró nervioso la garganta.

Iris abrió los ojos de par en par, Firenze era un caballo, no una oveja. Aquel animal altivo y formidable le imponía demasiado respeto. Aun así, a sabiendas de lo importante que era para Lenny, hizo de tripas corazón y alargó una mano hacia él.

—No —espetó Lenny. Iris se detuvo en seco—. Tienes que pasar dentro del vallado, así lo apreciarás mejor.

Tragó saliva, ¡dentro del vallado! Ahora sí que temblaba de pies a cabeza ¿y si no le gustaba? ¿Y si aquel animal se ponía nervioso al oler su miedo y se desbocaba? Pero mientras pensaba eso, Lenny había abierto la pequeña puertecita de madera y agarrando a Iris de la mano, la hizo pisar el polvoriento albero. En el momento en que la mano del muchacho rozó la de ella, todo el temor de la joven se esfumó milagrosamente. Su mano era cálida y grande, atrapando por completo la de ella. Lenny guió esa misma mano hacia la crin de Firenze y sin soltarla la hizo subir y bajar por ella. El caballo relinchó, Iris dio un respingo pero tropezó con el cuerpo del chico que estaba tras ella.

—No te preocupes, relincha porque le gusta.

Cuando habló, el suave aliento de Lenny chocó contra el lóbulo de la oreja de Iris y ella se estremeció. Aún seguían sus manos unidas mientras acariciaba el suave pelo de Firenze. El tiempo se había detenido, e Iris deseó que siguiese parado en ese instante para siempre. Sin embargo la mano de Lenny soltó la suya, aunque la de ella continuó acariciando la crin del caballo que volvió a relinchar y dio una suave patada en el suelo, levantando un polvo amarillo que se esparció rápidamente por el aire.

—¿Quieres montarlo?

Fue instintivo y casi en un mismo movimiento, su mano se apartó de Firenze y se giró hacia Lenny, que la miraba con los ojos chispeantes y sonriendo.

—No, no, de veras. Tocarlo, vale, pero montarlo… Lenny no sé si lo recuerdas pero soy una chica de ciudad.

—¿Y qué? Tienes mano con los animales. Firenze no deja que nadie lo acaricie salvo yo, y parece que tú le gustas. Te dejará que lo montes.

—¿Sola?

—No, ¿Cómo voy a dejarte sola? Conmigo. Tú delante, yo detrás. Llevaré las riendas ¿Qué dices?

Demasiado tentador, tan cerca de él, podría haber dicho que no; era lo más cuerdo. Un animal tan grande, tan fuerte, con un solo movimiento en falso podría lanzarla por los aires con o sin Lenny detrás. Pero es que él iba a ir detrás, compartía con ella su tesoro más preciado ¡con ella!

—De acuerdo —asintió finalmente, aunque le tembló la voz al hacerlo.

Lenny sonrió, sin pedirle permiso colocó sus manos en la cintura de Iris y de un impulso la subió al caballo. Luego le indicó que se sentase a horcajadas sobre la montura. Iris obedeció torpemente. Lenny subió también y sus cuerpos quedaron apretados. Una leve sacudida de las riendas y Firenze comenzó a moverse con paso lento. El mundo se veía tan distinto subida a ese caballo, con los brazos de Lenny rodeándola para poder llevar el control de las riendas.

—Aquí no hay espacio, salgamos fuera ¡Helena!

Al grito de Lenny, su hermana salió de la casa.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Abre la verja, saldremos a dar un paseo.

Helena asintió y corrió con ganas hacia el vallado haciendo lo que su hermano le había indicado. El paso lento de Firenze se volvió trote cuando Lenny sacudió nuevamente con brío las tiras de cuero. Y de ese modo salieron de la granja alejándose por el camino a través del bosquecillo de hayas.

Cuando Iris se despidió de Teddy y de Victoire en el cruce de caminos no pudo presagiar que aquellas dos horas de su vida, que se presumían aburridas y vacías, llegarían a convertirse en uno de sus mejores recuerdos, de esos que se llevan para toda la vida bien guardados en el fondo del corazón.

* * *

**Hola! esta vez volví a publicar mas rápido jeje!**

**Dejo contestación de rr a:**

**Zanella Misaki:** Hola, no te preocupes por lo de la anterior publicación, no es obligatorio que dejéis rr aunque si gratificante. Me alegro que te guste, y que sigas ahí... miles de besoss.

**Silvers Draco:** Hola!Pues sí, en efecto, Angelina está ahora muy presente para George. Hermione y Ron han pasado por sendos desengaños amorosos y por eso esa desconfianza, pero la superarán. jaja! las evidentes nauseas de Ginny. Lo que ocurra con Gabrielle no es importante, no sabremos si se arreglará con él o no. No, no me he olvidado de Teddy, jeje!... Exacto, Rolf es importante para ella, no se trata de amor en sí, es algo mas, es una conexión. Me alegro que te guste, gracias por comentar... besos!

**Camila:** jaja! hola! bueno en este fic, me salto algunas generaciones o las lío un poco, pero no te preocupes, que Albus y Rose están en la misma generación ;) uf, Draco y Astoria saldrán en el cap 23. No pides tanto, no creas, pides lo norma jeje querer saber más y eso me encanta... besos y gracias!

**rose weasley:** Hola, primero Bienvenida al fic! gracias por comentar y me alegro muuucho que además de que te guste el fic le hayas dado una oportunidad para saber si era o no aburrido, me alegra no haberte decepcionado con la historia. No le hagas caso al orden de los niños, en este fic no estoy siendo muy estricta con eso. Tampoco Vic nació cuando Ron tenía 13 años y en este fic era necesario que fuese así. Eso sí, Rose y Albus serán de la misma generación también en este fic ;)... graciasssssss, besotes!

**Kisa Kuchiky:** Hola, gracias wapa, me alegro que te resulte interesante... besotes!

**Dejo una nota para aclarar una cosita:**

**habréis advertido que los Cattermole no encajarían en esta historia porque Ron es demasiado mayor y sus hijos deberían tener mas edad, pero necesitaba una familia tradicional y que no tuviese importancia en la historia y pensé en ellos. No le hagáis caso al salto en el tiempo... esto es un AU jeje!**

**Gracias por leer, besos!**

**Nos vemos pronto!  
**


	23. Noche de paz, noche de noticias

**23. Noche de paz, noche de noticias**

Llovía intermitentemente en Londres. Las calles estaban húmedas, la gente caminaba por ellas con rapidez y resguardadas bajo enormes paraguas. Sin mirar hacia los pequeños charquitos que se habían formado en la acera, y que la salpicaban despiadadamente humedeciendo sus botas de tacón alto y sus pantalones, Astoria se dirigía hacia su apartamento, con una bolsa en una de sus manos y el paraguas en la otra. Era un día gris y opacado, pero ella sonreía igual que si el sol estuviese brillando con su luz más cegadora. Faltaban pocas horas para la nochebuena, y ese iba a ser el momento en que Draco y ella anunciarían oficialmente su noviazgo a sus respectivas familias. En realidad, que ellos aceptasen o no su relación con el chico de cabello albino, le daba exactamente igual. Lo que la tenía tan emocionada era que el mismo Draco daría a conocer la noticia, de sus labios saldrían las palabras que había anhelado escuchar durante tantos años; la realidad que había soñado una noche tras otra y que él, a través de aquel gesto, terminaría aceptando de una vez por todas ante todos, pero sobre todo, ante ella.  
Pronto llegó a su apartamento, secó cuidadosamente las suelas de sus botas restregándolas sobre la alfombra de la entrada, y tras depositar el paraguas en el paragüero, se dirigió al salón. Excitada, abrió la bolsa que había portado bajo la lluvia sacando de ella un vestido de noche. Era rojo, de líneas rectas y nada recargado, el vestido que luciría en la cena de nochebuena de los Malfoy. Se lo dejó caer sobre el cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia su habitación para poder observarlo en el espejo; era tan perfecto. El vestido perfecto para el día perfecto.  
El repentino sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó. Con mimo depositó el vestido sobre su cama y descolgó el auricular. La voz que escuchó a través de él consiguió que su corazón latiese con brío.

—Nena, ¿dónde te has metido? No podía localizarte, además, ¿por qué sales sin tu teléfono móvil?

—Lo dejé cargando, la batería estaba agotada, Draco. He ido a buscar un vestido para la cena de esta noche —contestó ella con entusiasmo.

—¿Otro? Con la que está cayendo, pero si tienes un ciento de ellos —le reprendió Draco sin endurecer la voz.

—Lo sé, pero es que necesitaba un vestido nuevo. Uno que no hubiese usado antes, y que cada vez que abra mi armario y lo vea allí colgado, me haga recordar lo que sucederá esta noche —respondió sincera y emocionada Astoria.

Draco no contestó a eso de inmediato. Tenía claro como el agua que amaba a aquella mujer, pero no dejaba de ser un Malfoy, y lo suyo no era exteriorizar sus sentimientos reales. Por ello, aunque en el fondo estaba igual de excitado e impaciente que ella, no le daría muestras de su estado de ánimo. Por eso aguardó silencio unos segundos, para que su voz no temblase ante las palabras de emoción que Astoria le prodigaba a cada momento. Durante años había vivido bajo una coraza y no era fácil deshacerse de ella de la noche a la mañana. Y tampoco veía la necesidad de hacerlo, Astoria lo amaba así como él era, con sus grandes defectos, con su carácter difícil y austero, y sus mínimas sonrisas. Si todas aquellas cosas no le importaban a la mujer de la que se había enamorado, ¿por qué había de cambiar? Ella había sabido ver dentro de aquella coraza y no necesitaba mostrarle nada a nadie más. Astoria ya sabía cuan tierno, y pasional podía ser cuando, únicamente, estaban ellos dos a solas.  
Se aclaró la garganta con suavidad y su voz fría volvió a escucharse.

—Si eso te hace feliz…

—Mucho —aseveró Astoria con firmeza.

—De acuerdo, solo te llamaba para decirte que estaré en tu apartamento sobre las ocho de la tarde, procura estar lista para esa hora, ya sabes cómo odia mama la impuntualidad. Y esta noche quiero que todo vaya bien, quiero estar tranquilo y disfrutar de la cena.

—No te preocupes que no tendremos problemas con Narcisa.

—Bueno, eso lo pongo en duda, ya sabes cómo es, terminará fastidiando algo, ya verás —Draco resopló con fuerza.

—No habrá nada ni nadie que nos estropee la noche, Draco. Yo me encargaré de eso. Y si la cosa se pone tensa, si no tienes ganas de seguir allí, pues nos largamos y nos la montamos por nuestra cuenta.

La hermosa risa que Draco escuchó a través del auricular consiguió arrancarle una más que amplia sonrisa.

—Muy bien, entonces a las ocho nos vemos —le recordó nuevamente.

—La tarde se me hará eterna.

Draco volvió a carraspear pero, como Astoria no podía verlo, no borró la sonrisa de sus finos labios.  
Tras una breve despedida, el joven colgó el auricular del teléfono. Había llamado a su novia desde su oficina. La acumulación de trabajo había impedido que Draco Malfoy y su equipo de profesionales se tomasen unos días de vacaciones. Cuando Pansy Parkinson entró en el despacho de su jefe lo halló mirando ensimismado el teléfono con una mueca extraña en su rostro; Draco estaba sonriendo.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

La voz grave y masculina de Pansy lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Nada, ¿por qué?

—Sonreías… —el gesto de desagrado que formaron los labios de la mujer no dejó dudas de que le había parecido espantoso lo que había visto.

—Es nochebuena, ¿no? Se supone que debemos ser felices —argumentó Draco, volviendo a sonreír, aunque esta vez fue más un gesto irónico que de júbilo.

—Pues esa sonrisa y esa… felicidad —lo dijo como si lo escupiese, como si aquella palabra le hiciese daño en la garganta al pronunciarla—, no van a durarte mucho. Ludo Bagman ha llamado. Quiere una reunión contigo y con Granger.

Efectivamente, la sonrisa de Draco, burlona o no, se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Para qué?

—No lo ha explicado. Solo dijo que necesitaba una reunión con los dos y en breve.

—Pero Granger no está, esas oficinas están vacías en estas fechas.

—Lo sabe, por eso fijó la reunión un par de días después de navidad —expuso Pansy, que lanzó un resoplido parecido al de una vaca tratando de zafarse de las molestas moscas.

—Si no tenemos otra opción —musitó Draco con resignación.

—No.

—Entonces cuando Granger vuelva de sus vacaciones románticas, nos pondremos en contacto con ella y esa banda de holgazanes —observó su reloj durante un segundo, y añadió, zanjando la desagradable conversación que le habría de llevar nuevamente a pisar el suelo de GAC—. Hoy es un gran día, Pansy. No quiero pensar en cosas que consigan estropeármelo. Por eso me voy a casa, prefiero esperar allí con calma a que lleguen las ocho de la noche. Ocúpate de todo.

Agarró su abrigo, envolvió su blanco y estilizado cuello con una bufanda de lana gris y se marchó, volviendo a sonreír cuando supo que Pansy era incapaz de ver la curva de satisfacción y felicidad que dibujaban sus labios.

Iris volvió a reunirse con Victoire y Teddy, tal y como habían acordado, un par de horas después en el mismo cruce de caminos. La pareja llegó sonriente, Iris intuyó que aquellos ciento veinte minutos les había cundido bastante, pero no hizo preguntas, no lo creyó necesario. Sin embargo, Victoire se interesó sobre en qué había invertido su amiga aquel tiempo en que habían estado separadas. Iris abrió la boca, con intención de contarle su aventura con Lenny y Firenze, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar, se arrepintió y no lo hizo, en su lugar solo contestó.

—He conocido a un pastor muy agradable y a sus ovejas.

—El señor O'Donnell —rió Victoire—. Se jacta de tener el mejor rebaño de todo Ottery. Sus ovejas han ganado numerosos premios en las mejores ferias de ganado de los alrededores.

Teddy sonrió, a él todo aquello del ganado, las ferias y los rebaños de ovejas le sonaba a chino, pero le gustaba ver como brillaban los ojitos claros de su chica cada vez que hablaba de su ciudad, y de todo lo que la envolvía.

—¿Y nada más? —insistió la pequeña Weasley. Iris se encogió de hombros con indiferencia—. Pues entonces te habrás aburrido mucho.

—Mucho, claro.

Victoire tiró con suavidad del brazo de Teddy y comenzaron a caminar hacia El Refugio, seguidos muy de cerca por Iris que lo hacía con la cabeza gacha, y arrastrando con desidia los pies. No entendía por qué no había podido contarle la verdad a su amiga, no sabía que le había impulsado a ocultarle lo maravillosas que fueron aquellas dos horas junto a Lenny. Estaba confundida, aturdida por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, por todo lo que experimentó cuando aquel caballo azabache trotaba con ella sobre su lomo mientras los cálidos y firmes brazos de Lenny la rodeaban, y su aliento le acariciaba sutilmente la oreja. Cuando pensaba en ello se le erizaba la piel y su corazón volvía a latir desmesuradamente ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Estaba sintiendo algo por Lenny? No, era imposible, porque Iris Walkoski no creía en el amor a primera vista. Eso era una idiotez para chicas ilusas, y con alardes de princesas de cuentos de hadas, que esperan que a la vuelta de la esquina montado en un caballo blanco acudiese su príncipe azul para rescatarlas de su aburrida e insípida vida. Iris detuvo el paso unos segundos, arrugó el gesto y musitó.

—Lenny monta a caballo, y quiere tener siete hijos.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita que alertó a su amiga. Victoire se paró en seco y la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Estás hablando sola.

Iris sacudió la cabeza, pestañeó un poco y contestó nerviosa.

—Me acordé de algo.

—Vamos no nos demoremos o tendré que aguantar las miradas de censura de mi padre durante todo lo que queda de día, ¡y hoy es Nochebuena!

Iris asintió, y los tres continuaron caminando. Mas sus pensamientos seguían junto a Lenny y Firenze. Mientras recorrían los caminos a lomo de aquel formidable caballo, el muchacho le contó todo sobre Ottery, sus gentes, sus costumbres, y la belleza de aquello tan simple y tradicional. Iris lo había escuchado atentamente porque Lenny hablaba de ello con una pasión poco común en un chico joven de apenas diecinueve años. Podía percibir todo el amor que sentía por aquellas tierras, por cada árbol y por el olor a mar. El paseo sobre la arena fina con el sonido de las olas de espuma al fondo, fue lo mejor de aquella mañana, a pesar del intenso fría que hacía junto al mar. Iris pudo apreciar en solo unas horas lo hermoso de aquel lugar.  
Su aventura acabó donde había empezado, en la granja de Lenny, y como aún tenía algo de tiempo, el joven la invitó a pasar para que conociese a su madre.  
La señora Butler era una mujer mucho más mayor de lo que Iris había imaginado. Su rostro estaba surcado por arrugas e Iris pudo deducir que aquella mujer había reído y llorado mucho en su vida. La pequeña Violet salió de la nada y se abrazó a la pierna de su tío, que prontamente la alzó en brazos hasta que su hermana acudió en su ayuda y se la llevó a la cocina. Entonces, sobre una mesilla de madera que había en el humilde salón de la familia, justo al lado de una pequeña lamparita y un teléfono algo anticuado, Iris divisó un libro.

—¿Quién lee a Stephen King?

—Mi hermana y yo somos muy aficionados a sus novelas —admitió Lenny torciendo el gesto—. Pero ahora mismo ese libro lo está leyendo ella, yo lo hice hace unas semanas.

Iris suspiró profundamente y se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba como Violet había regresado, y Lenny volvía a alzarla en brazos. La revoltosa niña le tiró del cabello y de un manotazo lanzó las gafas de su tío al suelo. Pero él, lejos de enfadarse, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas arrancándole una fuerte carcajada.  
Lenny insistió a acompañar a Iris hasta el cruce de caminos y durante el trayecto le contó cosas sobre su vida, de esa forma, la joven supo que el señor Butler había muerto cuando Lenny apenas tenía diez años de edad, que su madre tardó demasiado en tener hijos por un problema de salud, y que su deseo habría sido formar una familia numerosa. Que su hermana vivía con la niña en la casa porque su relación con el padre de Violet no había sido tan buena como esperaba, y estaba en proceso de divorcio. A su vez, Iris le confesó que era hija única y que siempre quiso que sus padres le dieran un hermanito, pero estos habían estado demasiado ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos y no tuvieron tiempo de cumplir sus deseos. Y así, entre confidencia y confidencia, llegaron al cruce de caminos. Y una vez allí, se produjo entre ambos un incómodo silencio; hasta que Lenny habló.

—No he querido ser indiscreto, por eso no te he preguntado antes, pero me parece extraño verte sola ¿Por qué no estás con Vic?

Iris notó como el corazón dejaba de latirle, durante todo el tiempo que había pasado con Lenny había rogado para que este no preguntase por su amiga. Para él iba a ser muy duro saber de la llegada de Teddy a Ottery. Y cuando creía que se vería librada de tener que darle aquella horrible noticia, Lenny tuvo que preguntar por Victoire. Iris tragó saliva después de percibir como regresaban los latidos a su corazón. No iba a mentirle, porque Ottery era un lugar pequeño y probablemente si él no se enteraba durante aquel día, lo haría al día siguiente. Así que cerró los ojos, y ante la mirada impaciente y contrariada de Lenny, dijo tratando de ser lo más suave posible.

—Victoire recibió visita ayer, de Londres.

Inmediatamente abrió los ojos pudiendo ver como el rostro de Lenny se contraía y su mirada se clavaba en las puntas de sus pies. Comprendió que no haría falta explicarle nada más; él ya sabía quién era aquella visita, y por qué estaba allí.

—Entiendo. Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa, no quiero estar aquí cuando ellos lleguen.

Iris asintió. El muchacho, viendo la situación tan incómoda que se había creado, y deseoso de no acabar aquel buen momento de aquella forma, apartó el gesto sombrío de su semblante, sonrió, y entonces hizo algo que dejó a Iris perpleja. Se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla a modo de despedida. Luego se marchó, caminando sin prisa, y se alejó hasta que ella lo perdió de vista.  
Iris se detuvo una vez más y se frotó la mejilla justo donde aún notaba el calor de los labios de Lenny. Victoire se dio cuenta que su amiga había vuelto a pararse y se giró de nuevo. La halló unos pasos más atrás, con la mano sobre la cara y con una sonrisa boba y soñadora en los labios.

—¡Cielo santo, Iris! ¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy?

Teddy frunció el ceño sin apartar la vista de Iris, y un instante después abrió los ojos de par en par. Miró a Victoire, que parecía realmente molesta con la actitud de su amiga, y añadió dirigiéndose a ella.

—No le hagas caso, sigamos caminando, ella nos seguirá.

Victoire gruñó, Teddy echó una ojeada a Iris y sonrió. Sabía, sin que hiciese falta que nadie le dijese nada, a qué se debía aquella mueca en la cara de su amiga, y aquel aire romántico.  
La pareja continuó caminando, y un instante después, tal y como él había vaticinado, Iris los siguió, manteniendo en su rostro la misma sonrisa boba y soñadora.

El señor Lovegood había rellenado y cocinado un pavo enorme. Coció verduras e hizo un pastel con ellas. Asó patatas, y a eso de las ocho ya todo estaba listo. Luna se puso su mejor vestido y preparó la mesa para cuatro comensales, los Longbottom compartirían la cena de Nochebuena con ellos. Neville y Hannah, su embarazada esposa, llegarían sobre las ocho y media. Luna observó a través de la ventana de su casa que ya no llovía, aunque lo había estado haciendo durante toda la mañana, por lo que las calles estaban encharcadas. Notó algo húmedo rozar su pantorrilla. Luna miró a Nargle que le pasaba el hocico por la pierna mientras que en la boca llevaba el extremo del arnés.

—Ahora no, Nargle, esperamos visita.

El perro gruñó un poco mientras le pasaba el hocico por la pierna una vez más.

—Vas a mancharme el vestido, anda no seas terco. Hoy no podemos dar un paseo. Vamos ve a tu camita.

Nargle no se quedó conforme y ladró con fuerza, inmediatamente, otro ladrido mucho más débil y agudo se escuchó en el piso de arriba. Luna lanzó una mirada de reprobación al perro.

—Ya la despertaste, vamos, ve a la camita. Hoy no hay paseo.

El animal supo que las cosas no cambiarían aunque insistiese más, y resignado hizo lo que su dueña le había ordenado.

El señor Lovegood, que había salido un momento antes de la casa para comprar vino, llegó con los bajos de los pantalones mojados y un sobre en la mano.

—Ya estoy de regreso, Luna, tienes correo.

La joven se apartó de la ventana viendo como su padre se acercaba a ella agitando la carta en la mano.

—Hay gente que aún escribe estas cosas —comentó entre risas cuando llegó a ella.

Luna se contagió de la risa de su padre y abrió el sobre mientras veía como este se metía en la cocina. Quedó muy sorprendida al ver de qué se trataba, era una tarjeta de felicitación navideña procedente de Dorset.

—¡Rolf! —exclamó, y salió corriendo hacia su habitación emocionada como una cría de quince años.

"¡Feliz Navidad!  
Ya lo sé, es muy típico, pero no podía dejar de felicitarte.  
Es una lástima que esta tradición de las tarjetas Navideñas esté desapareciendo.  
Aquí nieva, y hace frío, quiero regresar a Londres. Echo de menos GAC, echo de menos a Nargle, te echo de menos a ti.  
Espero que lo pases bien en Nochebuena, felicita a tu padre de mi parte, y a Neville y a Hannah.  
Me encantaría estar con vosotros, pero sé que estando en Dorset hago felices a mis abuelos.  
Ya no me extiendo más, que esto es muy pequeño y me quedo sin espacio para escribir.  
Llegaré a Londres mañana por la tarde, a las cinco."

Luna releyó la tarjeta dos veces más, haciendo hincapié en eso de que la echaba de menos y que llegaría a las cinco un día después. Suspiró profundamente, le hacía infinitamente feliz su regreso. Volvió a sentir algo húmedo rozar su pantorrilla, miró hacia abajo y sonrió.

—Lo sé, estás tan ansiosa como yo.

Ya todos se encontraban en La Madriguera que olía a pavo asado, a pastel de calabaza, y a pudin de chocolate. Era increíble la cantidad de gente que podía caber en aquella casa, y mucho más asombroso aún cuantas podían comer alrededor de la vieja mesa de madera de la señora Weasley. En Ottery no había llovido en todo el día, aunque las nubes habían estado surcando el cielo con aire amenazador, sin embargo, no llegó a caer ni una sola gota de agua. Los caminos estaban secos y cubiertos por la fría capa de la noche.  
Los niños alborotaban alrededor de la mesa donde se serviría el delicioso pavo asado. James lloriqueaba porque la pequeña Molly le había arrebatado su juguete nuevo, y nadie parecía hacerle caso. Louis trataba de aislarse de todo el ruido concentrado en su programa favorito de televisión mientras compartía el sofá con sus hermanas y con Iris. Esta última no parecía prestar demasiada atención a las otras dos que cuchicheaban sobre Teddy y sobre cómo se tomaría la familia su presencia allí.  
En la cocina, Molly, Madame Delacour, Fleur, y Audrey ultimaban los detalles de la multitudinaria cena. Los hombres tomaban una copa de un excelente vino francés que el abuelo Delacour había traído desde París. Bill, copa en mano, no apartaba la vista de su hija mayor mientras de fondo escuchaba a Percy parlotear de asuntos aburridos y nada navideños. La chica no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta; con seguridad esperaba a ese "hermano" de Iris al que Fleur tuvo la grandiosa idea de invitar a la Madriguera. En un momento dado de la conversación, Charlie apareció y se unió a ellos, más por la copa del vino galo que por la charla de Percy.

—¿Tú conoces a un tal Teddy?

—Conozco a muchos Teddys, Bill. Si no me das más pistas —contestó Charlie chocando la lengua varias veces contra el paladar para degustar aquel excitante sabor.

—El amigo de Vic. Un tal Teddy Lupin, de Londres.

Charlie tosió cuando el resto del líquido que degustaba en su boca se le fue por el lugar equivocado. Bill frunció el ceño, su hermano ya lo había visto antes.

—¿Cómo sabes de su existencia?

—Entonces lo conoces… está aquí. Vino ayer y a mi dulce y preciosa esposa no se le ocurre otra idea que invitarlo a cenar con nosotros esta noche —miró hacia su hija nuevamente—. No me gusta, no me gusta ni un pelo como mira a mi niña.

—Y eso que no viste como lo defendió Vic… —susurró Charlie.

Pero Bill logró escucharlo, y tras balbucear algún improperio que su hermano prefirió ignorar porque aquella era una Noche de Paz, expresó atropelladamente dejando escapar las palabras entre sus dientes apretados.

—A mí no me engañan, hermano, esos dos se traen algo y yo pienso averiguarlo esta misma noche. Y como sea lo que yo creo…

No siguió hablando porque en ese instante tocaron a la puerta. Victoire dio un salto, Dominique otro, Iris no se inmutó, y dos pares de ojos azules y masculinos se clavaron en la puerta. George, que estaba más inquieto de lo normal y que no se apartaba de la puerta de entrada, salió disparado como un rayo y abrió.

—Hola.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú, muchacho? —inquirió a la vez que echaba una ojeada por encima del hombro del recién llegado.

—¡Teddy!

George fue lanzado literalmente contra la pared cuando Dominique se abrió paso hasta el joven. Victoire movió la cabeza resignada; era imposible calmar el carácter impetuoso de su hermana.

—Déjale paso, Domi —dijo apartándola un poco—. Has tardado.

—El taxista se hizo un lío tremendo… ¡joder Vic! No me dijiste que habría tanta gente —susurro.

—Si te lo llego a decir no hubieses venido. Vamos entra.

Sin ningún tipo de reparo, Victoire agarró al joven de la mano y tiró de él hacia dentro de la casa. Se hizo el silencio, hasta James dejó de lloriquear. Teddy tragó saliva. Dominique, expectante, se mordía el labio cerca de la puerta sin notar que George le dedicaba una dura mirada mientras se frotaba la espalda, que había impactado contra una de las sillas dispuestas alrededor de la mesa. En aquel momento de confusión, Harry y Ginny bajaban por la escalera de madera y se quedaron perplejos ante tanto silencio.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —inquirió Harry.

Victoire dio un paso al frente y anunció con voz aparentemente calmada.

—Querida familia, aprovecho que estamos todos…

—No lo estamos —todas la cabezas se movieron buscando al dueño de esa voz. Louis se puso en pie y prosiguió—. Tío Ron y su novia no están en la casa.

Un murmullo recorrió el salón a las voces de "Es cierto", "¿Dónde demonios se han metido?", "Estáis seguros".

—¡Da igual! Ya les informaremos cuando lleguen… continua Vic.

La voz de su padre consiguió que el delgado cuerpecito de la joven se sacudiera bruscamente. Aun así, no se achantó y prosiguió.

—Cómo iba diciendo, ahora que… casi estamos todos, quiero presentaros a alguien muy especial para mí —Iris salió de su ensimismamiento y puso toda la atención en lo que se veía venir. Victoire se giró hacia Teddy lo tomó de la mano y anunció con firmeza—. Este es Teddy Lupin, viene de Londres, tiene dieciocho años, estudia en la misma universidad que yo, es huérfano, esta noche cenará con nosotros, y además, es mi novio.

Silencio, absoluto silencio, ni un murmullo, ni un susurro, nadie dijo nada, y todas las miradas buscaron con avidez el rostro pálido y descompuesto de Bill. El hombre no pestañeaba, sujetaba con fuerza la copa de vino francés y abría la boca cerrándola un instante después para volver a abrirla como si fuese un pez fuera del agua, agonizando. Fleur, que lo había escuchado todo desde el umbral de la cocina, trató de llegar al lugar exacto donde estaba su marido, y al ver que este estaba completamente impactado, decidió ser ella la que tomase las riendas de la situación.

—Pero cariño —comenzó a decir, entonando una voz sumamente maternal—. Has estado toda la tarde en casa, supongo que durante todo ese tiempo tuviste la oportunidad de ponernos al tanto de tu… —miró de soslayo a su marido y pudo ver como este apretaba los labios con tanta intensidad que quedaron tan blancos como vaso de leche. Había pensado en decir "tu relación", pero creyó que era mejor cambiarlo por algo más sutil—, de tu "amistad especial" con este chico.

—Teddy —corrigió Victoire alzando la barbilla mientras notaba como todas las miradas se centraban ahora en ella, pero sobre todo, en su novio.

—Claro querida, Teddy.

—Por supuesto que tuve tiempo, pero no he querido hacerlo hasta ahora.

—¡¿Por qué?

Murmullo general, Bill parecía haber despertado al fin del shock.

—¿Y tú me preguntas por qué? Habrías hecho mil reproches, me habrías prohibido verle, y probablemente le habrías echado de casa con una buena patada en el culo.

—¡Vic! —exclamó su madre.

—Sí mamá, sabes que habría actuado así.

—¡Eres una niña! —se impuso Bill dando un paso hacia su hija.

—Sí, lo soy, pero no mucho más pequeña que cuando tía Ginny decidió salir con tío Harry ¡y todos os alegrasteis por ella!

Otro murmullo general, algunos asintieron, otros movieron la cabeza en señal de reprobación. Ginny sonrió y se palpó el vientre.

—En eso tiene razón, Bill.

—Ginny, no te metas en esto —le censuró su hermano, que a pesar de seguir muy enfadado, de repente, se había quedado sin argumentos para continuar amonestando a su hija.

—Pero sabes que tiene razón. Tal vez sea una niña, solo tiene dieciséis años, pero ha demostrado infinidad de veces ser más madura incluso que muchos de nosotros que ya sobre pasamos o estamos a punto de alcanzar los treinta. Además, no conoces a este chico, no sabes cuáles son sus intenciones con ella, lo que siente y a dónde pretende llegar. Vamos Bill, a veces os ponéis tan tercos, y demasiado sobreprotectores, lo sé de sobra y por eso Victoire ha elegido este momento, para ponerte entre las cuerdas. Es una chica lista, ya lo sabes.

—Pero es mi pequeña… —musitó Bill cuya expresión había dejado de ser abrupta y se había vuelto vulnerable y taciturna.

—Y lo seguiré siendo, papá. Pero no puedes parar el tiempo, no puedes evitar que crezca, que conozca gente, que me enamore. No puedes evitar que sufra, y no creo que quieras evitar que sea feliz.

Mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras Victoire apretaba con fuerza la mano de Teddy, y este sintió que le pedía ayuda, por ello se situó a su altura y dejó al fin que su voz se escuchase firme en aquel salón repleto de gente y en el más inquietante de los silencios.

—Señor Weasley, yo no sabía que Victoire había decido anunciar nuestro noviazgo esta noche, y delante de todos. Créame que me toma por sorpresa a mí también, pero me alegro que lo haya hecho, porque ni ella ni yo estamos haciendo nada malo para tener que andar escondiéndonos. Yo puedo asegurarle, por aquellos que debieran estar a mi lado y no lo están, que estoy absolutamente enamorado de su hija, que necesito estar a su lado, y que sé que aún es menor por eso le prometo que la voy a cuidar y a darle todo aquello que la haga feliz. Puede usted confiar en mí, todos pueden hacerlo; yo no tenía nada en el mundo y de pronto llegó su hija. Señor Weasley, ella es ahora mi mundo.

—¡Oh por los ángeles del cielo! Eres un chico encantador, no sé si mi sobrina es merecedora de tanta suerte.

Como si estuviesen sincronizados, todos se giraron hacia tía Muriel, que con su voz chillona había dado su opinión; opinión que, por otro lado, nadie le había pedido y a nadie le importaba.  
Bill era el único que no miraba a tía Muriel, mantenía sus claros ojos fijos en el muchacho que estaba cogido de la mano de su hija. No tenía nada en contra de aquel chico y probablemente era una buena persona, pero Victoire era una niña, su niña, y aquel joven iba arrebatársela. Volvió a apretar los labios con rabia, más entonces miro a su hija. Victoire sonreía, a pesar de todo el barullo que había montado, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Tenía una sombra sonrosada en las mejillas y de vez en cuando miraba a su chico y le sonreía asintiendo. En ese instante Bill se dio cuenta de algo; de lo mucho que Victoire se parecía a su esposa. Recordó todo lo que ambos tuvieron que luchar para poder estar juntos, ya que él procedía de una familia humilde y ella no. En lo valiente que fue Fleur al enfrentarse a los suyos y gritar lo mucho que lo amaba a los cuatro vientos. Y lo fuerte de espíritu que había sido todos esos años, cuando pudiendo vivir en París rodeada de lujos, prefirió hacerlo en una humilde casita, a pocos metros del mar, con un marido pelirrojo que tenía un sueldo muy ajustado y sacando adelante a tres hijos. Victoire, como Fleur, era valiente, siempre lo había sido, ella no tenía miedo a enfrentarse a todo si tenía que defender algo, y ahora lo estaba defendiendo. Bill supo que la obstinación de su pequeña sería tal que si se oponía a ello solo la haría sufrir, igual que Fleur y él habrían sufrido de no ser por la firmeza de su esposa; firmeza que su hija primogénita había heredado.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción que aceptar todo esto —expresó al fin con voz grave, y después de retar con la mirada a Teddy, añadió en tono amenazador—. Voy a estar observándote muy de cerca, muchacho, y si veo que no cumples tu palabra de hacerla feliz, te prometo que te arrepentirás del día que decidiste poner tus ojos en ella.

Fleur acarició la espalda de su esposo, notando como bajo la camisa sus músculos se habían tensado con toda la situación que estaban viviendo. Victoire miró a su padre, y le dedicó una sonrisa, ella sabía que para él eso estaba siendo un duro trago, pero tal y como esperaba, había terminado cediendo.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —Ginny había bajado al fin las escaleras y se abría paso entre todos para llegar hasta Bill—. No todas las noticias van a ser tensas esta noche. Yo también tengo una que dar.

Harry frunció el ceño ¿su esposa sabía algo que no le había dicho?

—Ginny…

—Ven aquí Harry, ven a mi lado. A ti te incumbe más que a nadie lo que voy a decir —George esbozó una sonrisa mientras veía como su cuñado caminaba aturdido hacia Ginny. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, ella continuó—. No sé si todos os habréis percatado de que últimamente no me encuentro demasiado bien. Generalmente estoy más cansada de lo habitual y sufro de mareos y vómitos…

—¡Ay, Santo Cielo, hija! —exclamó Molly llevándose la mano al pecho, porque ya había adivinado cual era la gran noticia de Ginny.

—Exacto mamá. Harry y yo estamos esperando un nuevo hijo.

Hubo una conmoción general y todos comenzaron a acercarse a la pareja para felicitarlos. En ese instante, Ron entró en la Madriguera portando un buen montón de leña, junto a él apareció Hermione, un poco más despeinada de lo habitual pero nadie se dio cuenta de ello puesto que todos andaban celebrando la buena nueva. Harry, que al principio se había quedado un poco descolocado, pronto volvió en sí, abrazó a su esposa y le estampó un enorme beso en los labios ¿Quién le iba a decir a él, unos meses atrás, que estaría viviendo tanta felicidad? Después de todo lo pasado, después de todo lo sufrido, la vida le estaba recompensando con la llegada de un nuevo Potter. Ron y Hermione también se acercaron a felicitarlos cuando se hubieron enterado de la noticia. Charlie sacó una de las botellas de champagne francés que Monsieur Delacour había traído para brindar durante la cena, y repartió un poco en las copas, dándole una a cada adulto.

—¡Por el nuevo Potter! —gritó George.

—¡Por el nuevo miembro de la familia Weasley! —gritaron todos.

Y bebieron de sus copas, todos menos Ginny, que solo se mojó un poco los labios. Buscó con sus castaños ojos a su sobrina que aún seguía tomada de la mano de Teddy, y le guiñó un ojo. Victoire le sonrió y su tía pudo leer de sus labios un: "gracias". Ahora ya nadie pensaba en Teddy, ni en Victoire y su ataque de rebeldía; la llegada de un nuevo bebe era mucho más importante, que cualquier amor entre adolescentes.  
En medio de todo aquel alboroto, se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta. Dominique que había quedado muy cerca de ella fue la encargada de abrirla, el salón volvió a quedar en silencio después de escuchar a la niña vociferar:

—¡Tía Angelina!

En la puerta había una mujer alta, de piel de ébano, y cabello muy oscuro y ondulado. Sonrió a la niña antes de que Molly se acercase a ella y la apretujase con fuerza entre los brazos.

—Bienvenida querida mía, solo faltabas tú —y le dio un maternal beso en la frente—. Por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

—Molly, te prometí que lo haría y aquí estoy, nunca podría dejar de asistir a una cena de nochebuena en La Madriguera ¿Cómo están todos?

—Ay, hija mía, hay tantas noticias nuevas que es mejor que te tomes tu tiempo para irlas descubriendo… o, mejor, que George te informe, a ver… ¡míralo! Allí esta.

El dedo regordete de la señora Weasley señaló el punto exacto donde se encontraba el joven, que todavía sostenía la copa con un sorbo de champagne. Angelina lo miró solo un instante, sin prestarle mucha atención, y después regresó a su conversación con Molly.

—Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para eso, me gustaría saludar a los "londinenses" hace muchos meses que no los veo.

Diciendo eso se dirigió hacia Ginny y Harry para saludarlos. George la vio pasar por delante de él. Tuvo el impulso de detenerla, agarrarla de un brazo y llevársela a un lugar donde pudiese hablar con ella sin interrupciones, pero había demasiada gente y si Angelina le hacia algún desplante tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Por ese motivo, decidió esperar un momento mejor para ello.

—¡Escuchadme todos! Ahora que ya estamos completos será mejor que vayamos ocupando la mesa ¡La cena está lista!

Al anuncio de la señora Weasley, todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos en una mesa en la que ya no cabía ni un alfiler. Fleur se sentó junto a su esposo y a sus padres. Los más jóvenes y los niños lo hicieron todos en la misma zona de la mesa. Ron y Hermione junto a Harry y Ginny, seguido de ambos se encontraban Charlie, Percy y Audrey. Tía Muriel había tomado asiento justo al lado de George, por lo que a Angelina no lo quedo más remedio que sentarse junto a él, en el único hueco que quedaba libre. Y presidiendo la mesa a cada extremo de ella, Molly y Arthur. La cena dio comienzo oficialmente. Se habían cocinado tres pavos, el resto de las viandas se repartieron por la mesa. De esa forma empezó a correr el vino, y la comida, las risas, las charlas, los reproches de tía Muriel, los gritos de los más pequeños y carcajadas de Arthur. Pero había dos personas que estaban más calladas de lo habitual, George y Angelina no hablaban, únicamente comían y sonreían. Ginny los observaba con preocupación, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo, cuando Harry o Ron, que estaban sentados uno a cada lado no precisaban de su atención, y durante todo aquel tiempo no le gustó la actitud obstinada de ambos. Él se moría por aclararle las cosas más tenía miedo a su reacción y ella parecía muy molesta e incómoda. Por eso debía idear algo para que pudiesen quedarse a solas y forzar de esa forma una conversación entre ambos. Rodó los ojos, eso era una misión imposible, con tanta gente pululando por la Madriguera. Entonces oyó a Dominique y a Louis discutir, ella tiró del pelo a su hermano, y él le lanzó un poco de puré de patatas que Dominique logró esquivar con una habilidad asombrosa y fue a estrellarse en la frente de tía Muriel.

—¡Malditos niños del demonio! —blasfemó la anciana abriendo un solo ojo, ya que el otro comenzaba a estar cubierto de puré.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Domi, Lou! Debería castigaros por esto —les reprendió su madre que se había puesto en pie y tenía el gesto muy enfurruñado.

—¡Empezó él, mamá!

—Me da igual quién empezó, ahora mismo vais a pedirle disculpas a tía Muriel y vais a empezar a comportaros como personas civilizadas, si no queréis quedaros sin vuestros regalos de navidad.

Los niños se miraron uno al otro, resoplaron y luego dijeron al unísono.

—Lo sentimos mucho, tía Muriel.

—No me extraña que os comportéis como salvajes, en esta familia nunca ha existido el civismo. ¡Bill! Creía que educarías a tus hijos de forma distinta pero ya veo que me he equivocado… no dejan de ser unos Weasley, y eso solo significa ser unos salvajes.

Bill tuvo la intención de ponerse en pie para retar a tía Muriel, pero su padre, que se sentaba a su lado lo impidió.

—Querida tía Muriel, si tanto te molesta nuestra presencia ¿por qué insistes en venir a compartir con nosotros este día? —preguntó Arthur con voz calmada.

Tía Muriel miró con gesto serio a cada uno de los presentes antes de contestar, luego se aclaró la garganta, tomó un sorbo de jerez y dijo con total normalidad.

—Querido Arthur, podéis tener muchos defectos, y obviamente todos muy criticables, pero sois la única familia que tengo y si no fuera por vosotros pasaría este día a solas entre la cuatro paredes de mi casa.

Arthur sonrió amablemente, tía Muriel no lo hizo, solo abatió un poco la cabeza mientras terminaba de limpiarse con la servilleta los restos de puré que ya se desplazaban hacia su mejilla.

—Sigamos con la cena entonces —añadió jubilosa Molly, y todos obedecieron.

Durante el resto de la comida Ginny ideó la manera de que su hermano y Angelina quedasen a solas, y para ello, tendría que contar con la ayuda de dos de sus sobrinos, los dos hijos menores de Bill.

Apenas una hora más tarde todos tenían sus estómagos bien repletos y era hora de ir abandonando la mesa. Entre todos ayudaron a Molly a recogerlo todo de esa forma acabaron en un santiamén, y se dispusieron en el salón, algunos siguieron con las copas, otros con las charlas, Percy estaba pendiente de las noticias, y un grupo cantaba villancicos junto al improvisado y modesto árbol navideño, que Arthur y Charlie habían adornado esa misma mañana junto a James y a la pequeña Molly.  
Ginny pensó que era hora de hacer que esos dos cabezotas aclarasen al fin aquel malentendido. Por ello buscó a Dominique y a Louis, y tras darle instrucciones de qué debían hacer y cuándo, se dedicó a esperar.  
La primera en actuar fue Dominique, que estaba muy excitada con aquella misión. Su cometido se basaba en apartar a Angelina del salón con alguna excusa. La muchacha, que sabía lo dispuesta que estaba Angelina siempre a dar su opinión sobre algo y a ser útil, se acercó a ella y expuso de forma muy intrigante.

—Tía Angie —susurró tirándole del jersey, y al ver que la joven no se percataba de su presencia, volvió a repetir el pequeño tirón. —Tía Angie.

Esta vez sí tuvo mucha más suerte.

—Domi, ¿necesitas algo?

—Pues sí tía, necesito que me acompañes al dormitorio de los abuelos, es que he guardado allí un regalo de Navidad para Vic y antes de dárselo me gustaría saber tu opinión.

—Por supuesto, cariño ¿de qué se trata?

—De unos pendientes —mintió.

—Está bien, vamos.

Dominique sonrió, sabiendo que había cumplido su cometido, y con paso ligero subió hacia el piso superior seguida de Angelina. Ginny las observó, y cuando ambas desaparecieron de su vista, le hizo una señal a Louis y este se puso manos a la obra.

—Tío George… ¡tío George!

Su pelirrojo tío que trataba de mantener una conversación con Charlie se giró y miró con impaciencia hacia el niño.

—¿Qué quieres, Louis? Papá Bill no te dijo nunca que es de mala educación interrumpir a los adultos cuando hablan —le reprendió Charlie enarcando una ceja.

—Muchas veces —respondió el niño con sinceridad arrancando sonoras risotadas de sus tíos—. Pero necesito ayuda.

—¿Para qué? —inquirió George, sin dejar de reír.

—Necesito el viejo álbum de fotos que la abuela Molly tiene guardado en el altillo de su armario, yo no puedo cogerlo, pero tú eres alto seguro que podrás.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora, es que quiero que el nuevo novio de Vic vea las fotos de cuando era un bebé, ya sabes para hacer rabiar a mi hermana un poco.

—Eso es cruel, Louis —volvió a reprenderle Charlie.

—Lo sé —adujo el muchachito mientras que con un movimiento de cejas se jactaba de su maldad.

—Sabes que a tu madre no le hará la menor gracia —le advirtió George, que aunque la muerte de su gemelo había apaciguado un poco su carácter bromista, la idea de su sobrino le pareció de lo más jugosa, "como en los viejos tiempos".

—Lo sé —insistió Louis.

—Entonces no se hable más, sacudamos el polvo de ese viejo álbum de fotos ¿Qué mejor momento que este? Con la familia —bromeó George, echando un leve vistazo al joven Teddy.

Louis aspiró aire con fuerza y luego lo dejó escapar de una vez. Había cumplido su parte del plan. Y su tía le felicitó, cuando al pasar por su lado seguido de George, le guiñó un ojo. Inmediatamente después de ver como ascendían por la escalera, Ginny se puso en pie y tras dar una tonta excusa a Harry para que no la siguiera —puesto que ahora que ya sabía lo del embarazo comenzaba a estar demasiado sobreprotector—, se marchó siguiendo el mismo camino hacia el piso de arriba.  
George y Louis acababan de entrar en el dormitorio de Arthur y Molly. Ginny pudo escuchar a Angelina preguntar:

—¿Qué significa esto?

Inmediatamente después, los niños salieron de la habitación. Ginny les atusó el cabello y los dejó marchar.

—Significa que debéis hablar, y que si no es de esta forma no lo haréis jamás.

—Ginny, no te metas en esto. No tenía la menor idea, Angelina —se disculpó George completamente aturdido.

—Es cierto, él no sabía nada. Fue idea mía y los chicos me ayudaron. Ahora me voy a ir al salón donde están todos. Y vosotros como adultos civilizados vais a hablar, no podéis dejar que un malentendido acabe con tantos años de amistad, o de lo que sea que sintáis.

No dijo nada más, y salió de la habitación tal y como había anunciado. De repente Angelina y George, sin ni siquiera saber cómo había sido, se quedaron solos, el uno frente al otro. Ella caminó hacia la ventana y miró nerviosa hacia ningún lugar en concreto, cualquier sitio era mejor que ver los ojos de George. Él comenzó a sentir unas terribles nauseas, y unas ganas locas de salir de allí, pero Ginny tenía razón y aquella conversación no podía demorarse más.

—No quisiste recibirme el otro día.

—No tenía ganas —sentenció Angelina sin apartarse de la ventana.

—Fui un idiota ¿no?

—Deberías estar acostumbrado a eso.

—Angie, no quise herirte.

Con esas palabras consiguió que la joven lo mirase fijamente por primera vez desde que había llegado a la Madriguera aquella noche.

—Pues lo hiciste y mucho. Sí, eres un idiota George Weasley, ¿Cómo puedes pensar por un solo instante, que yo, precisamente yo, te confundiría con Fred? Sabes cuánto lo quise, cuanto sufrí su perdida, y el tiempo que tardé en hacerme a la idea de que ya no estará junto a mí nunca más. Porque no lo está, y eso lo tengo muy claro. Aquella noche yo no besé a Fred Weasley, te besé a ti, porque era lo que quería, porque tardaste demasiado en dar el paso y porque si tú no lo hubieses dado yo jamás me habría atrevido a hacerlo, por respeto a ti, a tu dolor. Pero lo estropeaste todo, lo mandaste todo al fango pudiendo haber sido hermoso.

George tragó saliva, las palabras de Angelina se amontonaban en su cabeza.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que…?

—¿Qué estoy enamorada de ti? Pues sí, estoy tratando de decirte que nunca en mi vida había estado tan enamorada de alguien, ni siquiera de Fred y, puedo asegurarte que a él lo quise mucho —Angelina sintió como su pecho se expandía después de decir todo aquello, necesitaba al fin sincerarse, no solo con George, sino también consigo misma.

George bajó la cabeza abochornado. Hasta que no se fuese completamente franco con ella no iba a ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

—Durante mucho tiempo tuve miedo. Miedo porque después de la marcha de Ron a Londres, te veía mucho más a menudo. Al principio todo iba bien, algo así como una terapia. Ambos habíamos perdido a alguien al que amábamos mucho. Pero después, comencé a sentir que necesitaba verte, necesitaba nuestras charlas y todo lo que te rodeaba. Y ahí comenzó mi miedo y mis dudas, cuando empecé a notar que tú también parecías sentir algo más. Sé que te parece estúpido por mi parte y tal vez lo sea. Pero él y yo éramos como dos gotas de agua y todos nos confundían…

—Yo nunca os confundí, y lo sabes. Y si no os confundí cuando Fred estaba vivo, ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer ahora?

Mientras decía aquellas palabras, Angelina fue apartándose de la ventana y caminando hacia George que mantenía la cabeza gacha y le tomó ambas manos. El joven levantó la vista hacia ella y musitó.

—Lo lamento.

—Yo más, porque hemos perdido un tiempo precioso. George, ¿Qué sientes por mí?

El pelirrojo suspiró profundamente mientras giraba las manos de tal forma que ahora eran las de ella las que estaban entre las suyas.

—Siento que no podría vivir alejado de ti, que jamás pude imaginar que aquella muchacha a la que siempre miré como a una hermana, ahora despertase en mí sentimientos y deseos que nunca debieron existir si el destino no se hubiese empeñado en jugar con nosotros. Siento que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Y necesito que me digas que me has perdonado, aunque siga siendo un estúpido.  
Angelina sonrió, a la vez que zafaba una de sus manos de entre las de George, con ella, acarició la mejilla pecosa del joven, y pasándola por su nuca atrajo el rostro de él hacia ella, posando sus labios sobre los de George. Este cerró los ojos, sintiendo como miles de hormigas subían y bajaban por su columna vertebral. La boca completa de Angelina era ahora suya, solo suya, y ella se la entregaba sin reservas, sin miedos, pero sobre todo, sin dudas. Unos segundos después, el beso dejó de existir pero ambos quedaron unidos por sus frentes.

—Espero que entre tú y yo no quede ningún atisbo de duda sobre lo que sentimos. Fred estará siempre con nosotros, pero no quiero que esté entre nosotros —adujo Angelina.

George asintió y luego volvieron a fundirse en un nuevo beso. Pero ese contacto fue un poco más corto que lo deseado porque Percy apareció en la habitación de improviso y la pareja se separó de golpe.

—Ginny me dijo que estabais aquí. Tenéis que bajar al salón, de inmediato. No vais a creer lo que está ocurriendo.

En efecto, pudieron notar que algo había cambiado desde que ellos había subido a la habitación. El salón estaba en silencio, Ron se hallaba junto al teléfono con los ojos enrojecidos. Molly lloraba sobre el hombro de Arthur mientras tía Muriel le daba golpecitos de consuelo en la espalda. El resto del salón parecía conmocionado. Algunos más gimoteaban y otros tenían en sus rostros una expresión de aturdimiento que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que algo había pasado.  
Ron se puso en pie nada más ver a su hermano y a Angelina entrar en el salón. El resto de sus hermanos también se aproximaban a ellos. Charlie tenía el rostro surcado por gruesas lágrimas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó George notando como el corazón le golpeaba sin piedad la yugular.

—Era la policía —respondió Ron con dificultad—. Ha llamado hace solo un instante… George, Angie… tienen al asesino de Fred.

Angelina conmocionada por la noticia se llevó ambas manos a la boca y palideció. George se tambaleó un poco pero aun así pudo volver a formular otra pregunta.

—¿Están seguros de que es él?

—Absolutamente, dicen que llevaban tiempo bajo su pista y por fin hoy pudieron capturarlo. Querían darnos la buena nueva, por eso el inspector no dudó en llamarnos cuando le certificaron que efectivamente el hijo de perra que nos arrebató a Fred está entre rejas.

George notó como le fallaban las piernas pero pudo contralarlas. No era momento de desfallecer, era momento de festejar después de dos años que Fred iba a poder ser vengado y la justicia se encargaría de eso. Miró a su alrededor, los ojos enrojecidos de sus hermanos, el llanto desconsolado de su madre, y entendió que eran de emoción, de alegría, de esperanza. Angelina sonreía mientras dos gruesas lágrimas humedecían su oscura y hermosa piel. George miró a Ron, y se lanzó a sus brazos. En seguida sus hermanos se unieron a aquel abrazo.  
El reloj comenzó a dar campanadas, una tras otra, y así hasta doce, y cuando dejó de sonar, la voz de Hermione se escuchó sobre los sollozos, y las murmuraciones en voz baja.

—¡Feliz Navidad!

Todos se giraron para mirarla, y le sonrieron con ternura. Pero hubo alguien que entre lágrimas le dedicó la más sincera de las sonrisas y separándose de sus hermanos, caminó hacia ella, le pasó suavemente la mano por la mejilla y la abrazó mientras le susurraba en el oído.

—Gracias por estar aquí.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apretó aún más contra el cuerpo de Ron. Los sollozos habían cesado y podía oír algunas risas, y las voces se escuchaban más fuertes y alegres. Los Weasley habían recibido una gran noticia, una noticia que tendrían que empezar a digerir, pero que había conseguido que esa noche fuese especial, que aquella Navidad fuese la mejor en mucho tiempo. Y ella estaba allí, viviendo aquello, mientras notaba como el corazón de Ron golpeaba contra el suyo, y sus lágrimas de alegría humedecían su cuello. Hermione agarró con ambas manos el rostro de Ron y consiguió que sus ojos enrojecidos la mirasen. Entonces enjugó las lágrimas que rodaban por la mejilla de su novio y dijo muy suavemente.

—No, Ron, soy yo la que tengo que agradecerte, porque me has abierto los ojos, y me has demostrado que la vida no se basa en el trabajo y en el triunfo, sino en saber vivir cada instante rodeada de gente que te quiere y a la que quieres. Tienes una gran familia, una familia que se ama, se respeta y se apoya, y eso si es un auténtico triunfo. Estoy muy orgullosa de poder pertenecer a ella.  
Sus palabras arrancaron una sonrisa de los labios de Ron, que prontamente respondió al arranque de sinceridad de su novia con un beso.

—Feliz Navidad —susurró casi sin despegar los labios de los de ella.

—Feliz Navidad, Ron.

* * *

**Hola! diréis al fin! jaja y tenéis toda la razón del mundo.**

**Gracias a todas por leer, os dejé mps y gracias a Camila, a Mena20Weasley, a Zanella Misaki y a Nahima-Chan por dejar sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me alegro mucho que os gustase.**

** Ya solo quedan dos capítulos y Londres verá su fin.**

**Gracias por estar ahí y no desesperar tanto, sé que esta vez no me estoy comportando como debiera.**

**Un besote para todas.**

**María**


	24. En la distancia

**24. En la distancia**

Aquella Nochebuena fue inolvidable para todos, y tras ella, llegó el día de Navidad. Iba a ser un día muy corto puesto que aquellos que estaban de visita debían regresar a Londres. Tía Muriel fue la primera en marcharse de la Madriguera. Antes del mediodía, ya tomaba un taxi que la llevaría a la estación de tren con destino a su casa. Los jóvenes eran los únicos que no se irían hasta después de celebrar el Año Nuevo. Ahora que Teddy había sido formalmente presentado a la familia, Molly insistía en que era muy poco hospitalario dejarlo dormir en un hostal de Ottery cuando casi todas las habitaciones de la Madriguera quedarían vacías en unas horas. De esa forma, las chicas, junto a tío George y Angelina, acompañaron al muchacho para que recogiese sus cosas y las trasladase al lugar que sería su hogar durante la semana; La Madriguera. A Victoire le hacía inmensamente feliz saber que Teddy estaría en tan buenas manos, mejor dicho, en las mejores manos, las de los abuelos Weasley.

Una vez acabada la comida de Navidad, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry y el pequeño James junto con los señores Delacour, que se marcharían con ellos, se despidieron de la familia que aún quedaba en la casa. El inquieto Charlie, y Percy y los suyos, no se marcharían hasta el día siguiente, y una vez que eso sucediese, Molly y Arthur volverían a estar prácticamente solos, únicamente en la compañía de George y en la de Teddy, este último solo por algunos días. Molly suspiró con pesadez cuando vio partir a sus dos hijos menores. Tal vez ya no los volvería a ver hasta el nacimiento del hijo de Ginny, que sería en época estival, y todavía faltaban tantos meses. Una lagrimita recorrió de norte a sur su regordeta cara, Arthur le pasó una mano por el hombro, mientras decía.

—Es ley de vida, querida, ley de vida.

Cuando solo faltaban cinco minutos para las cinco de la tarde, Rolf estacionaba el coche cerca de la casa en la que había vivido antes de mudarse a la de Susan, y descargaba la pequeña maleta que se había llevado a Dorset; ya estaba en Londres y aún era Navidad. Sintió un gran alivio al estar de nuevo entre aquellas cuatro paredes "No hay nada como el hogar" pensó mientras se dirigía a su habitación para dejar allí sus pertenencias. Era un apartamento pequeño situado en la segunda planta de un edificio en London Road, en el distrito de Kingston Upon Thames a una media hora en coche de Londres. El hogar de Rolf contaba con una sola habitación, un solo cuarto de baño, una coqueta cocina y una sala de estar poco amplia pero confortable y con mucha luminosidad; ideal para un hombre soltero como él o para una joven pareja. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que cambiar de vivienda porque se había acostumbrado a vivir más cerca de su lugar de trabajo, pero por ahora tendría que quedarse en el aquel apartamento propiedad de sus padres. Las pequeñas vacaciones con sus abuelos no habían estado mal, se había divertido y los había hecho disfrutar durante aquellos fríos días ¿Quién sabe? Con lo mayores que eran tal vez no tendría la oportunidad de pasar otra Navidad con ellos. Apartó esa idea de su cabeza, sus abuelos eran fuertes y estaba seguro a aún les quedaban muchas navidades. Miró el reloj despertador que había sobre su mesilla de noche, eran las cinco en punto. Sonrió, estaba deseando volver a ver a sus amigos y a sus compañeros de GAC, pero sin duda anhelaba encontrarse de nuevo con alguien en especial, una mujer ¿Quién le iba a decir solo un mes atrás, que la mujer a la ansiaba ver no sería Susan, sino Luna? ¿Qué tenía ella de especial para que ni un solo día de los que habían estado separados la hubiese podido apartar de su mente? Y pensar que al principio, cuando llegó a GAC, no la soportaba. Era mandona, y desquiciada, siempre estaba de mal humor y cuando no, la encontraba con la cabeza gacha en su mesa, pensativa, triste, taciturna. Tardó mucho en darse cuenta el por qué de aquella insoportable forma de ser, tardó mucho en percatarse de que Luna era un ser sensible, capaz de sonreír más de lo que nadie puede hacerlo, con sus ideas locas, con su padre aún más loco, y su perro paciente y fiel. Luna era especial porque había mucho amor en ella, y ningún hombre había sabido apreciarlo hasta ahora.  
Se puso en pie con decisión. Iba a darse un baño rápido e iría a verla, tenía una sorpresa para ella.

Con Nargle tumbado en la alfombra a sus pies, después de haber dado un buen paseo, Luna miraba televisión con su padre, porque solo hacía eso, mirarla; no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Pensaba en Rolf, y en que ya habría llegado a su casa. Quería llamarlo pero era demasiado pronto, y no le gustaba que él notase su ansiedad por volver a verlo. Era algo tan extraño, de la noche a la mañana se había dado cuenta que lo necesitaba en su vida. En solo unos días lo había echado tanto de menos que no había imaginado lo importante que había llegado a ser aquel muchacho para ella. Su padre habló algo, probablemente referente al programa de televisión que veían. Luna, que no pudo oír bien qué era lo Xenophilius había dicho, se limitó a emitir un suave ruidito con la garganta y a asentir dándole la razón, como a aquellos que la han perdido. Nargle bostezó, estiró un poco sus patas delanteras, se levantó, giró sobre sí mismo para luego volver a tumbarse en el mismo lugar, bostezando una vez más. La joven dejó pasar un poco más de tiempo, más o menos una hora, y a eso de las seis se puso en pie con intención de llamar a Rolf por teléfono. Tenía un regalo que ella consideraba perfecto para él en el piso superior, y unas ganas locas de ver su cara cuando supiese qué era. Pero antes de llegar a descolgar el auricular del teléfono, Nargle se puso en pie de golpe, nunca lo hacía con tanta rapidez, era demasiado perezoso. Ladró una vez, y luego otra, y en menos de nada corría hacia la puerta de entrada y colocaba sus grandes patas delanteras sobre ella, dejando su enorme panza al descubierto y moviendo su cola de lado a lado impacientemente. En ese instante llamaron a la puerta. El señor Lovegood se levantó como si tuviese un resorte en el culo y salió disparado a abrir sin darse cuenta que su hija estaba de pie, y bien podría haberlo hecho ella. Apartó con suaves maneras al perro que volvió a ladrar antes de abrir.

—¡Oh, por la cola plana de un ornitorrinco! ¡Menuda sorpresa! ¿Vienes a ver a Luna, no?

—Feliz Navidad, señor Lovegood.

El sonido de aquella suave voz masculina hizo que el corazón de Luna brincase hasta su garganta; ya no había dudas, era Rolf. Se aproximó a ellos con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, y pudo ver como ahora las patas de Nargle descansaban sobre el pantalón tejano de Rolf, y este le acariciaba las orejas. Trató de disimular un poco su sonrisa antes de saludarlo, pero fue en vano, se alegraba demasiado de volver a verlo.

—Feliz Navidad, Rolf.

El joven elevó sus castaños ojos hacia Luna y le sonrió.

—Pero vamos, no te quedes en la puerta muchacho, pasa, pasa… Nargle apártate de una vez que no lo dejas pasar.

El perro hizo lo que el padre de Luna le ordenaba pero siguió a Rolf a medida que este entraba en la casa.

—Llegué hace poco más de una hora, ha sido un viaje un poco cansado, cuando salí de Dorset llovía a mares y era difícil conducir con tanta lluvia —explicó Rolf sin dejar de mirar a Luna.

—En Londres estuvo lloviendo también pero desde ayer por la tarde ya no lo hace —añadió ella dubitativa pero devolviéndole la mirada.

¡Hablar del tiempo, del clima! ¡Que absurdo! Había muchas otras cosas que quería hablar con él y otras tantas que le gustaría escuchar.

—¿Y qué tal el viejo señor Scamander? Y su señora esposa, claro —preguntó Xenophilus rompiendo el contacto visual entre los dos jóvenes.

—Pues muy bien, mi abuelo contó maravillas de usted a mi abuela. Le dijo que era un excelente anfitrión —volvió a mirar a Luna, ésta pudo notar como se ruborizaba ante los ojos de él ¡otra cosa absurda!—, y que le gustaría algún día invitarlo a Dorset.

Los ojos del señor Lovegood se abrieron como platos y su boca también antes de contestar con mil reverencias.

—Pues sería todo un honor… un auténtico honor visitar a su abuelo.

Pero ya daba igual lo que el padre de Luna dijese o hiciese, ni las reverencias exageradas y fuera de lugar podían hacer que su hija y Rolf apartasen la vista uno del otro.

—Tengo algo para ti —anunció ella mientras de fondo se oía la voz de su padre, voz que ya nadie escuchaba, ni siquiera Nargle.

—Y yo —afirmó Rolf.

—Tenemos que subir arriba, está en mi habitación.

Rolf ladeó de forma pícara la sonrisa y eso hizo que los latidos del corazón de Luna se aceleraran en su garganta.

—No es lo que piensas.

—Yo no he pensado nada —dijo él en tono burlón.

—Sígueme.

Y no hizo falta que lo repitiese, Rolf no dudó en hacer lo que ella le ordenaba. Nargle, que no se  
separaba de él, ladró cuando hubieron llegado a la habitación de Luna.

—¡Maldita sea, Nargle, lo vas a estropear todo! —le reprendió la joven, que, prontamente, entró en su dormitorio dejando a Rolf en la puerta—. Quédate aquí.

—¿No puedo pasar?

—¡Un momento! —gritó ella desde dentro. Rolf frunció el ceño, miró a Nargle y se encogió de hombros, el animal gimió y Luna volvió a salir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Vamos entra.

El joven pasó sigiloso y muerto de la curiosidad ante tanto misterio. Sobre la cama de Luna había un paquete mediano, redondo, de color blanco y con un lazo azul para impedir que se pudiese abrir la tapa.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Un sombrero? —inquirió Rolf guiñándole un ojo a Nargle, el animal volvió a gemir.

—No seas tonto, ¿cómo voy a comprarte un sombrero? Vamos, ábrelo.

Rolf rió y se sentó a la orilla de la cama de Luna. La joven suspiró con fuerza mientras él desataba el nudo del lazo azul. Y entonces se abrió la tapa de la caja de golpe, y una cabeza pequeña y orejona salió de ella.

—Pero esto, esto es…

—Un basset hound como Nargle. Es hembra, tiene solo un mes, y yo la llamo Snorkack.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Rolf que no daba crédito a lo que veía y a lo que estaba oyendo.

—Snorkack, pero si quieres puedes ponerle otro nombre, aún no responde muy bien a este —explicó.

La perrita salió de la caja al fin y se lanzó a los brazos de su nuevo dueño. Nargle bufó y luego soltó un ladrido lastimero. Luna le acarició la cabeza con unos suaves toquecitos. Miraba a Rolf que parecía completamente aturdido observado al pequeño animal de orejas enormes como Dumbo.

—No te ha gustado —comentó desanimada.

—¿Bromeas? Me encanta, sabes cuánto me gustan los animales, y si no los tenía en casa no era por mí sino por Susan. Vaya, es… no tengo palabras. Es preciosa ¡gracias!

Luna hinchó el pecho orgullosa, sabía que le iba a gustar, era el regalo perfecto para Rolf.

—Ahora te toca a ti, dijiste que tenías algo para mí.

Rolf dejó de acariciar a la perrita y se puso en pie mientras esbozaba una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Así es, pero para que pueda darte mi regalo tendrás que esperar hasta esta noche. Vendré a recogerte a eso de las ocho y ponte tus mejores galas.

Luna frunció el entrecejo, pestañeó varias veces, y luego preguntó aparentando ingenuidad.

—¿Acaso quieres que vayamos a algún sitio, los dos, solos?

—A cenar, no pudimos celebrar juntos la cena de Nochebuena, así que tendremos una cena de Navidad. Si te apetece, claro.

—Me apetece muchísimo —exclamó sin pensarlo.

Rolf trató de contener la sonrisa que el entusiasmo de Luna había provocado en él. Y con aire solemne añadió.

—Entonces estaré aquí a las ocho.

Alzó a la pequeña Snorkack en brazos y tras darle un par de tiernos golpecitos en la cabeza a Nargle, salió de la habitación de Luna, que aún no podía creer que esa misma noche cenaría con Rolf, a solas, en algún restaurante de Londres. Sonrió más ampliamente, aquello sonaba a una cita; una cita en toda regla.

Tras despedirse de los señores Delacour en el aeropuerto, Hermione y Ron se encaminaron muy cansados al apartamento de ella. Ron detuvo el coche de Hermione delante de la puerta del edificio, pero ninguno de los dos salió de su interior.

—Te ayudaré con el equipaje —se ofreció Ron sin apartar la mirada del volante del coche.

Hermione no dijo nada, pensaba. Durante los días en que Charlie había vivido en casa de Ginny y con el repentino regreso de Harry a su hogar, Ron había compartido el apartamento con ella por falta de espacio, pero aquello había sido solo algo efímero. Charlie ya no regresaría a Londres y volvía a haber un sitio libre en casa de su hermana, un sitio para Ron. Sin embargo, Hermione se había acostumbrado a su compañía, antes y durante los días de Navidad. Pedirle que viviese con ella era dar un gran paso, un paso definitivo.  
La puerta del conductor se abrió y Ron se dirigió al maletero. Sin ningún esfuerzo sacó las maletas y las dejó en el suelo. Tendría que regresar a casa de Harry y Ginny, esa misma noche. Durante el trayecto del aeropuerto a Pitt St, en Kensington y Chelsea donde se hallaba el lujoso apartamento de Hermione, había esperado con paciencia y anhelo que ella le pidiese que se quedase en su casa, y no solo durante aquella noche sino por el resto de su vida. Pero no lo había hecho, Hermione no le había pedido que se fuese a vivir con ella. Y por esa razón sentía cierto desasosiego en el corazón y se encontraba un poco malhumorado. Si ella se lo pedía, él estaba dispuesto a dar aquel importante paso, porque deseaba pasar el resto de su vida junto a la mujer que amaba, despertar cada mañana sabiendo que ella estaría allí recostada sobre su pecho, a su lado.  
Resopló con resignación mientras agarraba la maleta de Hermione y la situaba cerca de la puerta del pasajero, luego golpeó suavemente con los nudillos la fría ventanilla y a su señal, Hermione bajó del coche.

—¡Cielo santo! Qué frío hace en Londres.

—Tiene pinta de que nevará —vaticinó Ron con apatía, sintiéndose un estúpido por hablar sobre el mal tiempo de Londres. Se aclaró la garganta y tras aproximar también su equipaje y cerrar el vehículo, le entregó las llaves a Hermione a la vez que murmuraba —. Espero que pase pronto un maldito taxi.

Hermione no pudo más, no podía dejarlo ir, no quería. Si daba aquel paso, si le pedía que viviese con ella, tal vez estaría precipitando las cosas, y saltándose la norma de que es mejor ir despacio en ciertos asuntos. Pero no podía razonar, no quería. Lo único que deseaba era despertar al día siguiente sobre el pecho de Ron, y también el día después y el otro, y el otro, y así el resto de su vida.

—Mañana nos veremos en GAC.

La voz del pelirrojo la hizo reaccionar al fin.

—Ron…

—¿Sí?

—No quiero que te vayas.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, acercó una de sus manos al cabello de su chica y sujetó entre sus dedos uno de los mechones castaños de Hermione, luego agregó con voz aparentemente reflexiva.

—Hermione, es tarde, estamos cansados mañana nos espera un duro día de trabajo. Te recuerdo que tengo que volver a incorporarme a la cafetería de Madam Rosmerta. Me encantaría pasar la noche contigo, es demasiado tentador, pero es mejor que me vaya a casa de Ginny y…

—No, no lo has entendido —le interrumpió agitada. Ron frunció el entrecejo, sin soltar el mechón del cabello de la joven. Hermione continuó—. No quiero que te vayas esta noche, no quiero que te vayas mañana, ni pasado mañana, ni el otro, ni nunca. Quiero que te quedes aquí, quiero que seas lo primero que vea al despertar cada mañana y lo último antes de dormir, desde hoy hasta el fin de mis días.

El mechón de Hermione resbaló por los dedos de Ron hasta que se estampó contra su hombro, deslizándose por él. Entonces pudo ver el rostro del joven, sonriente, iluminado con aquellos ojos azules brillando más que nunca, a la vez que, acercándose a ella, susurró cerca de su oído.

—Creí que no me lo pedirías nunca.

La besó con ganas, con entusiasmo y con alegría. Luego agarró su maleta, y pasó el brazo por los hombros de Hermione. Ella tiró de su equipaje oyendo como las ruedecitas chapoteaban de vez en cuando por el suelo humedecido de la calle mientras su brazo rodeaba la cintura de Ron , y así, abrazados y portando cada cual sus cosas, entraron en aquel apartamento de lujo de Pitt St, en Kensington y Chelsea, donde a partir de aquel momento, en aquel lugar, las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes; aquel triste y frío apartamento se llenaría de luz, de discusiones por cosas sin importancia, de reconciliaciones apasionadas y de vida, de mucha vida.

Luna llevaba más de una hora tratando de elegir un vestido entre los que colgaban de las perchas de su armario. Nunca había tardado tanto en escoger las prendas que iba a ponerse. No era mujer de darle importancia a ese tipo de trivialidades, pero este caso era especial. Su cama estaba rebosante de vestidos de todos los colores y tamaños, y cada uno de ellos tenía a su juicio un defecto que le hacía desistir de la idea de llevarlo puesto en la cena que tendría con Rolf. En un rincón del dormitorio, echado sobre una antigua y colorida alfombra de lana, Nargle la miraba con desdén. Sobre sus patas delanteras dejaba reposar su enorme cabeza, quedando esparcidos sus orejones por toda la alfombra. Bostezó, y continuó mirando sin mucho interés a su dueña. Luna resopló, no terminaba de decidirse por ninguno de ellos.

—Son espantosos —murmuró, mientras se sentaba en el único hueco de su cama que no estaba cubierto por alguna prenda de vestir.

Volvió a resoplar, desviando la mirada hacia Nargle.

—Qué suerte tienes de ser perro, no tienes que ponerte nada para impresionar. Todo te viene de serie.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió al animal, que enseguida irguió la cabeza. Luna se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar el suave lomo del can.

—Vamos a ver, Nargle, si en vez de perro fueras chica, ¿qué vestido escogerías de aquel montón?

Nargle gimió un poco, pero inesperadamente para Luna, el perezoso animal se puso en pie y caminó con parsimonia hasta el borde de la cama. La rodeaba lentamente hasta que de repente se detuvo, metió su húmedo hocico entre las prendas y tiró de una de ellas, consiguiendo que quedase desparramada por la moqueta de la habitación.

—¿Esa es tu elección? —inquirió Luna a la vez que caminaba hacia él—. ¿Estás seguro?

Nargle ladró con fuerza. Luna agarró la prenda que había sobre el suelo; se trataba de un vestido de gasa de un intenso color amarillo. Lo observo durante unos instantes hasta que una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en su rostro.

—Me gusta, Nargle… me gusta mucho tu elección.

El perro ladró una vez más, y después, con la misma parsimonia regresó a su alfombra de lana calentita dejando caer su pesado cuerpo sobre ella sin apartar la mirada de su entusiasmada dueña.

Tal y como anunció, Rolf llegó a las ocho en punto a casa de Luna. Cuando la vio salir con aquel vestido amarillo intenso supo que Luna no cambiaría nunca y eso es lo que más le gustaba de ella.

—No me mires así, lo ha elegido Nargle.

—Es un perro con muy buen gusto.

Luna rió. Rolf puso en marcha el coche y en menos de quince minutos ya estaban en el lugar elegido, en Chelsea.

—¡Bob Eikens! Cielos Rolf, vas a dejarte aquí medio sueldo.

—Merece la pena, anda entremos.

El lugar era formal, en un ambiente de diseño exclusivo. Los camareros uniformados como pingüinos se repartían por el establecimiento. Luna estaba encantada, adoraba la cocina francesa a pesar de que el dueño de aquel prestigioso restaurante fuese inglés. Rolf demostró conocerla mucho más de lo que ella pensaba.  
Degustaron platos estrella como el foie gras con puerro y jarabe de remolacha, y los langostinos al horno con pimientos. La comida fue aderezada con un Château La Voûte Saint Emilion del 2004, además de por las charlas, las risas y las confidencias sobre sus respectivas vidas, y sobre algún que otro secreto inconfesable. Y finalizaron aquella noche de lujo francés con un postre de vainilla, trufa y helado de chocolate.  
Cuando Luna salió del Bob Einkens era una mujer feliz. Había compartido una cena de ensueño con el único hombre con quién había soñado compartirla.

—Ahora lo ideal sería dar un paseo, pero en pleno diciembre es un suicidio.

Rolf rió, pero ella tenía razón hacía demasiado frío, así que no dudaron ni un segundo en subirse al coche y prender la calefacción.

—Espero que hayas disfrutado —expresó Rolf antes de poner en marcha su vehículo.

—Ha sido el mejor regalo de todos.

Luna pudo ver como Rolf sonreía mientras colocaba las manos en el volante y el coche comenzaba a moverse.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a casa la mente de Luna no paraba de imaginar qué sucedería cuando llegasen. Era una verdadera lástima que el clima fuese tan desfavorable, y que el día después tuviesen que incorporarse de nuevo a GAC y a su exasperante rutina. Era un auténtico despropósito que tuviesen que separarse tan pronto después de la inolvidable cena, después de haber estado observando la sonrisa perpetua de ese hombre, de sus gestos, de su amena charla y de su buen sentido del humor. A cada segundo que pasaba a su lado, Luna Lovegood se percataba más y más de que Rolf Scamander era perfecto para ella.  
Rolf estaba inquieto. La noche había resultado tal y como la había imaginado, el rostro de Luna no escondía que había disfrutado cada instante de ella, sin embargo sentía que esa cita acabaría demasiado pronto. En su interior latía la necesidad de hacer algo, pero no sabía cuál podría ser la reacción de Luna. Notaba que ella le tenía bastante aprecio, mas no conocía si aquel cariño podría ser el suficiente para que recibiese con agrado un beso. Porque sí, porque Rolf quería besarla, porque no entendía como había sido capaz de apartar de su vida a Susan en tan poco tiempo, como de la noche a la mañana aquel amor ciego que sentía por ella se había esfumado y su corazón ahora latía por otra mujer. Era tan absurdo, que por más que trataba de darle vueltas en su cabeza, no hallaba explicación a eso, ni razón. No entendía cómo podía amar tanto a alguien y luego olvidarla tan pronto. Lo único que conseguía pensar era que tal vez no estuvo tan enamorado de Susan como el creyó en un principio, y por eso la imagen de su rostro y de su cuerpo habían sido sustituidos tan prontamente por las de la mujer que ahora estaba sentada a su lado, mucho más callada de lo habitual.

—Hemos llegado.

La voz de Rolf sobresaltó a Luna apartándola de sus pensamientos. Aturdida, clavó sus claros ojos en los del joven que la miraba intensamente, como si quisiese decirle algo importante y, para su sorpresa, lo dijo.

—He sido muy descortés, Luna, no te he dicho que estás preciosa con ese vestido. Pero lo estás. En realidad siempre lo estás, incluso con ese horrible pijama de flores turquesas con el que a veces me has recibido. Estás bonita a todas horas, me gusta tu sonrisa, Luna, y tus ojos llenos de vida. Incluso me gusta la forma indiferente que tienes de tratar a Nargle, aunque en el fondo sé que adoras a ese perro. Entiendo que lo que estoy diciendo te parecerá absurdo y que tal vez pienses que estoy confundido, pero no es así. Sé que no es así. No tengo la menor duda de que me gustas, de que siento la necesidad de verte cada día, y de que no hay en el mundo otra mujer a la que me apetezca más besar en este instante que a ti.

Entonces sucedió rápidamente, como si de los polos opuestos de un imán se tratasen, el cuerpo de Rolf y el de Luna sintieron como alguna extraña fuerza los atraía el uno al otro y como sus labios era incapaces de frenar aquella atracción. Fue una sensación demasiado deliciosa percibir la calidez y humedad de aquella boca, un estímulo arrebatador notar sus grandes y firmes manos aprisionar su nuca y su cintura, una emoción impetuosa apreciar el suave y masculino aroma de Rolf, tan cerca de ella. Todo pareció moverse en su interior como si sus entrañas estuviesen organizando una alocada fiesta.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella cuando al fin cesaron el beso.

—No lo sé, pero si tú quieres, yo quiero.

Luna soltó una risa entre nerviosa y jubilosa.

—Yo quiero.

—Entonces yo también. Y no me apetece seguir hablando.

Dicho esto, Rolf volvió a unir sus labios a los de Luna, dentro del coche, con los copos de nieve cayendo lentamente sobre el parabrisas.

Hermione despertó tal y como había soñado, sobre el pecho de Ron. Se desperezó lentamente, aun así logro despabilar a su novio.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, nena, ¿lista para volver a la rutina?

Hermione sonrió, besó a Ron suavemente en los labios y abandonó la cama con dirección al cuarto de baño.  
Sin desayunar, la pareja llegó a GAC en un día que había comenzado nevando copiosamente, y por eso tardaron en poner un pie en la empresa mucho más de lo esperado. Se despidieron en el hall de entrada del edificio; Hermione subió al segundo piso mientras Ron entraba en la cafetería.

—Bienvenido de nuevo —lo saludó Madam Rosmerta nada más verlo.

—Pensarás que estoy mintiéndote, pero me alegro mucho de volver a estar aquí.

Lavender rió, pero al ver a Ron asentir sinceramente, dejó de hacerlo.

—Eres un tipo extraño, ¿lo sabes?

—Soy realista, eso de ser modelo, no es para mí. Te lo aseguro.

—Entonces, a repartir cafés, Weasley. Empezamos la jornada.

Rosmerta le guiñó un ojo mientras se metía en la cocina. Ron asintió una vez más y pasó detrás de la barra, donde Lavender ya había empezado a preparar los cafés que él tendría que subir a los ocupantes del edificio.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger.

—Buenos días, Parvati ¿alguna novedad?

—Sí, el señor Malfoy llamó muy temprano, le urgía hablar con usted.

Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada.

—Ponme en contacto con él, y pasa la llamada a mi oficina. Veamos que quiere ese hurón desteñido ahora.

Entró en su despacho, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer sobre ella. Recorrió aquel lugar con la mirada y resopló. Solo unos meses antes habría amado volver a su rutina, ahora odiaba estar encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes, y mucho más si nada más llegar la primera noticia del día era Malfoy. Sonó el teléfono, debía ser él. Con desdén caminó hacia el aparato, depositó su maletín sobre el escritorio y descolgó desganada el auricular.

—Gracias, Parvati, pásamelo.

Parvati redactaba tranquilamente una carta aprisionando con delicadeza las teclas de su ordenador. Estaba distraída, escribir le gustaba y por ello permanecía ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Por delante de su mesa pasó Ron, que portaba el carrito con el café y las pastas de su chica. El joven tuvo que carraspear un poco para que la afanada secretaria se percatase de su presencia.

—Weasley —exclamó—. Cielos, regresaste a tus repartos. Se me hace muy raro verte de nuevo en estos menesteres.

—Todo vuelve a su lugar, Parv, ¿qué tal va todo? —inquirió señalando hacia el despacho de Hermione.

—Pues no lo sé, está hablando por teléfono con Malfoy, no me da buena espina. Llevan demasiado tiempo y no escucho gritos.

Ron torció la boca con recelo, sabía que ese tal Malfoy no ponía a su novia de muy buen humor, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para comprobar como aquel joven albino había cambiado de la noche a la mañana el carácter dulce con el que Hermione puso un pie en GAC solo unos minutos antes.

Se encontraba en su mesa, resoplando como resopla un toro de raza a punto de embestir, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos fijos en la pantalla de su ordenador. Ron tuvo que pronunciar su nombre dos veces para que al fin se diese cuenta que ya no estaba sola.

—¿Qué te ha dicho ese imbécil?

Hermione exhaló un fuerte resoplido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y explicó con desidia.

—A Bagman le urge hablar con nosotros. Malfoy está tan preocupado como yo. La campaña ya está en marcha, y según Ginny, no está dando malos resultados. Por eso no entendemos qué diablos quiere Ludo de nosotros.

—Entonces tranquilízate, tal vez no sea nada grave y quiera felicitarte, bueno, felicitaros —expresó Ron para calmar el ambiente mientras colocaba el café y las pastas sobre la mesa de Hermione.

—Una vez que la campaña ha terminado, si todo va viento en popa, Ludo desaparece. Por eso ni Malfoy ni yo entendemos a qué viene esa reunión de urgencia.

Ron se encogió de hombros. Tal vez Hermione llevaba razón, a fin de cuentas, él no tenía ni idea de los entresijos de la empresa y de cómo afectaba tal o cual cosa. Por ello prefirió no seguir insistiendo en el tema. Hermione notó que de pronto Ron parecía algo incómodo y decidió no darle más importancia a la llamada de Malfoy, su preocupación afectaba a su novio.

—No me hagas mucho caso, Ron. Ya sabes como soy, enseguida me estreso, esta oficina tiene una influencia negativa en mí.

Ron sonrió y se acercó a ella con lentitud.

—Yo sé cómo relajarte.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Por supuesto, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al notar como los dedos de Ron se paseaban por detrás de su cabello acariciando la piel de su nuca, a la vez que se agachaba para buscar con sus labios los de su chica. Y cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos, cuando la piel de Hermione estaba erizada, cuando ya no se acordaba de Malfoy, ni de Ludo, ni de nada, la puerta se abrió de pronto sorprendiéndolos.

—Perdón —se disculpó Parvati azorada—. Debí llamar antes de entrar.

—Sí, debiste hacerlo —protestó Ron, incorporándose y caminando hacia su carrito de cafés.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Hermione con resignación.

—La reunión será pasado mañana, a las diez. El señor Bagman solo tiene esa hora libre en su agenda.

—Muy bien, Parv, tenemos que ultimar los detalles de esa reunión. Localiza a Ginny, a Luna y a Harry, y diles que estén en mi despacho en menos de diez minutos, por favor —ordenó Hermione, y su secretaria se esfumó a cumplir su mandato.

—Supongo que tendré que usar mis artes para el relax más tarde, ¿no?

—Me temo que sí, Ron —contestó ella apesadumbrada.

El pelirrojo empujó su carrito hacia la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse se giró hacia ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cruzó el despacho de Hermione hasta que alcanzó, esta vez sin interrupción, la boca de su novia, y luego se marchó dejando a Hermione sentada en su silla de cuero, a punto de meterse de lleno en una angustiosa reunión, y con unas ganas locas de él.

Pasaron rápidos aquellos dos días hasta la llegada de Bagman. Pero la mañana de la reunión se hizo eterna. En la cabeza de Hermione miles de ideas, la mayoría negativas, casi no le habían dejado dormir por las noches, de no ser por la terapia de relax de Ron probablemente estaría mucho más nerviosa e irascible. Mas debía reconocer que su novio era un experto en calmar su ansiedad, cualquiera que fuese la naturaleza que la causaba.  
Malfoy llegó temprano, y lo hizo acompañado de dos mujeres, tan diferentes como el día y la noche. Astoria decidió quedarse en la cafetería, le apetecía saludar al que había sido su compañero de aventura unos meses atrás. Draco, seguido por su fiel "perro" Pansy Parkinson, subió al segundo piso.

—Buenos días joven, ¿me podría servir un café?

Ron se dio la vuelta precipitado, aquella voz femenina y sensual le era terriblemente familiar.

—¡Astoria! ¿Qué diablos…?

—La reunión con Bagman, Draco no ha hablado de otra cosa en días.

—No me digas, a Hermione le pasa lo mismo.

—Decidí acompañarlo, y así tener la oportunidad de pasar a saludarte. Se comenta por ahí que Granger está últimamente mucho más amable y relajada ¿tienes tú algo que ver en eso?

Ron levantó una ceja, burlón.

—Algo.

Astoria soltó una carcajada.

—No me fue muy difícil imaginarlo.

—¿Y tú, y el hurón, qué tal?

—No lo llames así, Ron, sabes que no te lo permito ni a ti —contestó ella aparentemente ofendida.

—No me sale llamarlo de otra forma, pero trataré de contenerme en tu presencia —Astoria movió la cabeza resignada pero sonriendo. Ron agregó—. El café, ¿con poca leche?

—Sí, por favor... —hizo una pausa, y luego contestó a la pregunta que el pelirrojo le había hecho antes—. Estamos juntos.

Sin que el joven se girase, Astoria lo escuchó resoplar.

—Al fin ese idiota se dio cuenta la mujer que tenía ante sus ojos. No sé si alegrarme por ti o compadecerte.

—Alégrate Ron, Draco me hace feliz —respondió con sinceridad.

El pelirrojo se giró con el gesto serio.

—¿Estás segura de eso?

—Absolutamente. Nunca he sido tan feliz como ahora. Draco no es tan cruel, ni tan déspota como pensáis… pero no le digas que te he dicho eso.

—Me cuesta creerlo.

—Pues es así… el día de Nochebuena fue el mismo el que anunció a sus padres y a los míos nuestra relación. Y déjame decirte que fue lo más hermoso que oí. Y es extraño, porque, aunque parco en palabras, cada una de las que salió de sus labios las pronunció con una sinceridad que ni siquiera Narcisa, su madre, que siempre lo apuntilla todo, pudo poner inconveniente alguno —Astoria agarró la taza de café y se la llevó con cuidado a los labios, tomando un sorbo, y mirando hacia ningún sitio con aire soñador. Prosiguió—. Dejemos a Draco a un lado. Sé que no te gusta hablar de él y por eso prefiero que charlemos de algún tema que te apasione más; Granger, por ejemplo, ella tampoco es la dulzura en persona.

Ron entrecerró los ojos con rencor. Astoria sofocó una risa, sabía que el pelirrojo saltaría a defender la supuesta falta de dulzura de su novia.

—No me hagas comparar. Ella es perfecta, pero sobre todo es perfecta para mí.

Astoria rió entonces, antes de volver a tomar un nuevo sorbo de su café, y ver como Ron le dedicaba una mirada de fingida aversión.

El ambiente en la segunda planta no era tan distendido como en la cafetería. Había caras largas, Draco y Hermione no se miraban, ni se dirigían la palabra. Ambos estaban sumidos en sus respectivos pensamientos. Por ello, cuando Parvati anunció la llegada Bagman, dieron un respingo en sus asientos, a tal punto que de un salto se pusieron en pie.

—Aunque con retraso, ¡feliz Navidad a los dos! —saludó el hombre de aspecto bonachón antes de acomodarse en la silla que estaba junto a la de Draco.

—La Navidad no es una de mis fechas predilectas, Bagman, así que disculpa si no te devuelvo la felicitación.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua, la arrogancia y la falta de tacto de Malfoy la exasperaban. Ludo, sin embargo, no le dio importancia, rodó los ojos y sonrió antes de proseguir.

—Os estaréis preguntando por qué diablos os he mandado a organizar esta reunión.

—Pues sinceramente, sí. No entendemos que es lo que pasa, Ludo.

—Hermione, querida, no ocurre nada. La campaña es todo un éxito. Astoria está tan espléndida como siempre, y ese pelirrojo tuyo fue una decisión muy acertada.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió Draco con su voz arrastrada y fría.

—Quiero lanzar otro producto.

—¿Otro? Pero si solo hace semanas que se terminó el proyecto de London —Draco parecía perder la paciencia.

—Así es, sin embargo este nuevo producto no tiene nada que ver con el perfume lanzado anteriormente —aclaró Bagman poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la enorme ventana del despacho de Hermione—. Queridos, estoy realmente encantado con los resultados de London, tanto que deseo contar con vuestra colaboración conjunta para mi próximo proyecto.

Draco y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro espantados.

—Un momento, nuestra colaboración fue solo momentánea. Ni Granger ni yo tenemos ideas parecidas y sinceramente, Bagman, es difícil trabajar con ella —explicó Draco lanzando las palabras como si las escupiera.

—¿Difícil trabajar conmigo? Pero, ¿te estás escuchando, Malfoy? Casi todas la ideas para lanzar London salieron de GAC, tú solo te limitaste a aportar a Astoria…

—¿Y te parece poco? Ella convierte en oro todo lo que toca, y no ese pelirrojo pueblerino…

—No te consiento que hables así de Ron, si no llega a ser por él, Astoria no hubiese brillado de la forma en que lo hizo —Hermione comenzó a ponerse muy roja.

Draco soltó una carcajada burlona que encolerizó aún más a la mujer, olvidándose por completo que en una esquina cerca de la ventana, Ludo Bagman los observaba atentamente con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de pinzas.

—Eso es absurdo, a mi chica no le hace falta ningún hombre a su lado para que destaque, Granger, sin embargo a esa calabaza analfabeta.

Eso fue el colmo, Hermione dio un fuerte golpe con ambas manos sobre el escritorio y se puso en pie dedicándole al joven rubio que tenía frente a ella una mirada de odio extremo.

—¡Retira eso!

—¿Por qué? No pienso hacerlo. Solo he dicho la verdad —Draco también se puso en pie.

—Ron no es ningún analfabeto. Tú no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos, Malfoy.

—¿A qué zapatos te refieres? Dirás a las sucias botas llena de barro y boñiga de cabra…

De repente ambos cesaron su discusión de forma brusca. Bagman aplaudía entusiasmado desde su rincón. Draco y Hermione lo miraron contrariados.

—Por eso os quiero juntos, trabajando en mi nuevo proyecto. Ponéis pasión en todo lo que hacéis. No se hable más, en breve mi secretaria se pondrá en contacto con vosotros y comenzaremos a trabajar en ello.

—Pero… no hemos aceptado, aún.

—Oh, vamos, Malfoy, lo haréis. Se trata de una gama de zapatillas deportivas para hombre y para mujer. Pienso invertir mucho dinero en este proyecto.

Draco suavizó el rostro y puso más interés en la propuesta de Bagman. Hermione aún seguía rabiosa por los insultos que había tenido que escuchar sobre Ron, pero no albergaba la esperanza de una rectificación o una disculpa por parte de Malfoy, así que también dedicó toda su atención al hombre regordete de aspecto infantil que hablaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Llegareis a un acuerdo, y espero que sea antes de que nos pongamos en contacto con vosotros. Si conseguimos que mis zapatillas tengan solo la mitad del éxito que esta teniendo London, puedo aseguraros que os compensaré con creces —les reveló antes de caminar hasta la salida—. Eso es todo, muchachos. Sé que no me vais a defraudar. Formáis un buen equipo aunque os empeñéis en no aceptarlo. No pienso conformarme con uno solo de vosotros, os quiero a los dos, así que tendréis que ir pensando en algún tipo de sociedad.

Draco y Hermione volvieron a mirarse dejando ver de nuevo un gesto de espanto en sus respectivas caras. Ludo Bagman soltó una sonora carcajada, agarró su abrigo y se lo dejó caer sobre los hombros.

—Por supuesto quiero a Astoria Greengrass en esta nueva aventura… —abrió la puerta, se detuvo un instante, y añadió—, y a ese pelirrojo tuyo, Granger.

Y se marchó, dejando a la pareja de enemigos sin más opción que la de seguir unidos, ahora más que nunca.

En Ottery las cosas estaban más tranquilas. Teddy se había mudado a La Madriguera y disfrutaba de los cuidados maternales de la señora Weasley que, desde que supo de la orfandad del muchacho, no escatimaba en muestras de cariño hacia su persona. Teddy estaba encantado, Molly le recordaba a su abuela, siempre dispuesta, siempre amorosa, siempre a su lado, y aunque tenía que lidiar diariamente con las miradas asesinas de Bill y George cada vez que su cuerpo se acercaba demasiado al de Victoire, podía soportarlo, si a cambio ellos le regalaban aquel calor de hogar que tanto necesitaba.

Iris había visitado varias veces a Lenny durante los días posteriores a la Navidad, precisamente cuando Victoire y Teddy aprovechaban los momentos en que Bill se ausentaba del Refugio para ir a trabajar. Era entonces cuando, fingiendo que deseaba caminar por el campo, se separaba de ellos y se encaminaba hacia la humilde granja con vallas blancas de los Butler. Se sentía bien allí, la anciana madre de Lenny la trataba con afecto, y le preparaba siempre algún dulce, galletas o pastelitos de chocolate. Violet, la pequeña, se había encariñado mucho con ella y solía llevarle sus cuentos a Iris para que se los leyese. Pero sobre todo visitaba aquel lugar porque deseaba pasar el máximo tiempo posible junto a Lenny, entre ellos había empezado a haber cierta complicidad, a sabiendas de que los días pasaban rápidos, y que pronto tendría que regresar a Londres y tal vez no lo volvería a ver.

Aquella mañana se presentó lluviosa. Las gruesas gotas se estampaban contra el cristal del dormitorio de Victoire. Iris estaba sobre su cama, no podía creer en su mala suerte y rogaba en silencio para que escampase. Era su último día en Ottery, a la mañana siguiente, Bill las llevaría junto a Teddy a la estación de trenes con dirección a Londres. Y llovía, llovía tanto que iba a ser imposible visitar a Lenny, no podría despedirse de él, cuando tal vez esa despedida fuese para siempre. Tenía unas profundas ganas de llorar, pero se contenía porque Victoire a su lado preparada con ahínco la maleta. Ella si tenía muchas ganas de regresar a Londres, lejos de la inquisidora mirada de Bill Weasley, para poder vivir su adolescente historia de amor con Teddy, sin tener que sentirse culpable de hacerlo.

—Esta tarde te las verás moradas para meterlo todo en la maleta. Iris… ¡Iris! ¿me estás escuchando?

Iris asintió sin desviar sus ojos del punto perdido en el techo en donde los tenía muy fijos.

—No sé qué diablos te pasa pero estás rara ¿no me dirás que te has enamorado de este lugar? Me costaría creerlo.

—Pues me gusta Ottery, y la gente que vive aquí —respondió con firmeza.

—A mí también, pero no se puede comparar con Londres. Dices esto porque has estado de vacaciones pero apuesto lo que quieras que no aguantas aquí ni un mes, y mucho menos siendo de dónde eres —afirmó con contundencia Victoire mientras doblaba una camisa y la metía en la maleta.

Iris suspiró, y proyectado en el techo por sus pensamientos vio con claridad la imagen de Lenny, con su cabello castaño, sus hermosos ojos ocultos tras los brillantes cristales de las gafas, y su sonrisa sincera.

—Viviría aquí toda mi vida.

Victoire la observó un instante, resopló, y entornó los ojos mientras volvía a afirmar.

—Un mes, Iris, aguantarías un mes.

De repente ocurrió algo inesperado, las gotas de lluvia dejaron de impactar sobre el cristal, y un diminuto y débil rayo solar pegó contra la nariz de Iris.

—¡Un claro! —exclamó Victoire arrojando la prenda de vestir que tenía en las manos al suelo, mientras daba una carrera hasta la ventana—. Teddy podrá venir.

Efectivamente, las nubes se habían disipado un poco, y aunque seguía la amenaza de lluvia, parecía que el clima adverso les daba un respiro.  
Iris saltó de la cama, se puso sus botas de agua y salió disparada escaleras abajo. Victoire la siguió hasta la barandilla de la escalera.

—¿A dónde vas? —gritó.

Pero Iris no le contestó, porque ya no podía oírla, embutida en su chubasquero y caminando sobre los charcos se alejaba a pasos agigantados del Refugio. Victoire corrió hacia la ventana y pudo observarla a través de ella. Dominique, que se había alarmado con los gritos de su hermana, se puso a su lado.

—¿Sabes qué demonios le pasa? —inquirió mirándola.

Victoire negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

Caminaba tan rápido como su piernas podían pero era difícil hacerlo por aquel tortuoso camino enfangado. De vez en cuando miraba al cielo, el claro aún persistía, tal vez podría durar unos minutos. Tenía tiempo suficiente para decirle adiós a Lenny como deseaba. Una de esas veces en que sus ojos estaban fijos en el cielo y no en el suelo, sus pies pisaron en falso y su bota se hundió hasta casi la mitad, quedando incrustada en el barro.

—¡Oh! ¡Mierda! —se lamentó mientras tiraba con insistencia de la bota.

—Déjame que te eche una mano.

Iris se quedó petrificada. Alzó la mirada y allí estaba Lenny, con su chubasquero contemplándola con una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pensé que no podría despedirme de ti, ¿y tú?

—Lo mismo.

La sonrisa de Lenny se hizo más evidente. Iris se sonrojó.

—Vamos ayúdame, no puedo salir de aquí.

Con ambas manos Lenny tiró con fuerza del calzado de goma de Iris, y ésta, tras un pequeño esfuerzo, se liberó de su trampa de barro.

—Va a llover otra vez, y no creo que tarde mucho en hacerlo. Si vamos a mi casa, no te dará tiempo a regresar antes de que comience a diluviar de nuevo —se quedó pensativo un instante, miró a ambos lados, y luego agarrando la mano de Iris, añadió—. Sígueme.

Anduvieron solo un poco más, antes de llegar a una casita, de esas que eran todas parecidas con sus impolutas vallas blancas y que se encontraba a la entrada del bosquecillo que llevaba al hogar de Lenny. El joven se detuvo frente a una de ellas, y apartando un par de listones de madera de la valla que se encontraban ocultos por un grupo de plantas, dejó al descubierto un hueco.

—¿Vamos a entrar ahí? —inquirió Iris aterrada. Lenny asintió—. Pero, ¿y la gente?

—En invierno no viven aquí, solo vienen en verano. La casa está cerrada pero el cobertizo no. Vamos.

Iris dudó un poco, pero finalmente, cuando vio que Lenny ya había traspasado al interior, pasó por entre los listones sueltos.

Efectivamente, el cobertizo estaba abierto, y vacío, o casi. No había en él nada de interés o valor, salvo un suelo muy sucio, un montón de herramientas viejas, una mesa de trabajo, y unas mantas, que sorprendentemente, estaban limpias y olían bien. Lenny agarró una de las mantas y la extendió en el suelo.

—Vamos siéntate. Son mías, vengo aquí a estudiar cuando en mi casa me es imposible hacerlo. Violet es muy inquieta ya lo sabes. Un día como hoy en que llovía mucho no tenía donde resguardarme, vi los listones sueltos y entré para poder refugiarme en el porche de la casa, pero entonces la puerta del cobertizo se abrió y se cerró de golpe. Así fue como descubrí que la habían dejado abierta. Por eso traje las mantas, me siento aquí a leer o a estudiar, al menos hasta que ellos vuelvan.

Iris, mucho más tranquila, se sentó sobre la manta junto a Lenny. Reinó el silencio, y esta vez incluso a Iris le costaba empezar una conversación porque sabía que sería la última.

—Siento que te marches mañana.

Dio un respingo, no esperaba que fuese Lenny el primero en hablar.

—Bueno, han sido unos días fantásticos pero debo volver.

El muchacho asintió pesadamente. Reapareció el silencio.

—Te echaré de menos… y Firenze, también.

—Y yo a vosotros.

Se oyó tronar al cielo, la lluvia no tardaría en presentarse nuevamente.

—Deberías irte ya, antes de que se complique todo y llegues a casa de los Weasley empapada.

Iris sabía que Lenny tenía razón, la despedida era inminente y demasiado cruel alargarla por más tiempo.

—Pienso escribirte —se puso en pie, aunque sus piernas parecían resistirse a hacerlo.

—Yo había pensado en lo mismo, pero cartas, de esas de papel. No podría enviarte un e-mail por internet, son demasiado fríos.

Iris rió, sin saber muy por qué había imaginado que si alguna vez recibía noticias de Lenny lo haría como siempre se había hecho, con una carta de papel.

—Ha sido maravilloso conocerte Lenny, de veras, y a tu familia. Vais a ser mi mejor recuerdo de estas navidades —mientras decía aquello sintió como el un nudo apretaba su garganta y comenzaba a ser difícil respirar.

Lenny se mantuvo callado un instante, y comenzaron a escucharse las primeras gotas impactar sobre el techo de madera del cobertizo allanado.

—Tengo que irme ya.

El joven se puso en pie.

—Espera. Sabes que no suelo hablar mucho y me cuesta expresar lo que siento. Pero esto tengo que decírtelo, porque tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad, y luego sé que me quedaré con las ganas de haberlo hecho. Iris, me ha gustado pasar estos días contigo. Has roto un poco la rutina de mi vida y ojalá no tuvieras que marcharte. Pensé que estas Navidades serían un infierno, ya sabes, después de lo Vic y ese chico, sin embargo han sido irrepetibles. No me cuesta decirte que eres lo mejor que ha pasado por mi vida, ahora y siempre.

El nudo que Iris tenía en la garganta terminó de apretarse tanto que ya no podía respirar y los latidos de su corazón eran tan intensos que le dolía el pecho. Lenny volvía a tener razón, tal vez no habría otra oportunidad y por eso, llevada por un impulso, Iris no reprimió su instinto, sus ganas locas de llevarse de él su mejor recuerdo y sin pensarlo, se abalanzó sobre el incauto Lenny y lo besó. Dejó que todo aquello que guardaba en su interior fluyese, no pensaba nada más que en él y en sus labios, y su corazón se llenó de dicha cuando percibió que Lenny respondía a aquel beso. Se sentía plena, completamente feliz, y cuando pensó que ya no podía ser más dichosa sintió miedo, un temor infinito a no volver a sentirse así nunca más. Regresó a la realidad de golpe, se iría, al día siguiente ya no volvería a verlo.

—Esto es una estupidez.. —musitó—. No debí hacerlo.

Y ante los perplejos ojos de Lenny, Iris salió del cobertizo precipitadamente. Si hubiese podido correr más rápido lo habría hecho, pero la intensa lluvia, y los charcos de barro no le dejaban apenas caminar. Por ello, Lenny no tardó en alcanzarla y agarrándola de uno de sus brazos, la detuvo.

—¿Por qué te has ido?

Estaba empapado, con el cabello enmarcando su rostro confundido, como la primera vez que lo vio, solo que esa vez, era ella quién corría tras él.

—Porque no debí hacerlo.

—Si tú no lo hubieses hecho lo habría hecho yo.

—Y también habría sido un error —Iris trató de serenarse al ver como el rostro de Lenny daba aún más síntomas de desconcierto—. Me voy Lenny, mañana, y no tengo la menor idea de si regresaré a Ottery alguna vez.

La lluvia era implacable. Lenny miró al cielo, las nubes habían vuelto a ocultar aquellos rayos celestiales y todo era ahora gris.

—No podemos estar aquí, y no voy a dejar que te vayas hasta que no me aclares todo esto. Regresemos al cobertizo.

Iris se resistió un poco, pero finalmente accedió.

Una vez dentro, Lenny consiguió que Iris se quitase el chubasquero empapado y envolviese su cuerpo en una manta. La chica temblaba y no solo de frío. Después hizo él lo propio con el suyo.

—¿Estás más tranquila? —Iris negó con la cabeza, no podía controlar su mandíbula y le castañeaban los dientes. Lenny se aproximó a ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras decía—. ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? Durante casi toda mi adolescencia he estado pendiente únicamente de una chica, ella ocupaba todos mis pensamientos, y pensé que siempre sería así. Y ahora llegaste tú, y por increíble que parezca, la borraste de un plumazo. Me resistí a creerlo al principio pero es la verdad. No quiero pensar que no vamos a volver a vernos. No voy a pensar eso. Porque no voy a dejar que eso pase y si no vienes a Ottery, yo iré a Londres, y pasaremos temporadas juntos, y…

—Lenny…

—No, Iris, no voy a dejar escapar lo bueno que me pase en la vida dos veces. Puedo estudiar en Londres lo mismo que estudio aquí.

—No voy a permitir eso. Tú amas este lugar y, es maravilloso lo que dices, pero no estaría a gusto si tuvieras que sacrificar tanto por mí, no sería justo.

Había dejado de castañearle los dientes, y ya no sentía miedo, sino una mezcla de júbilo y esperanza.

—No quiero perderte ahora que te he encontrado. No quiero —admitió Lenny fijando su mirada en la de ella.

Iris entendió que Lenny sentía lo mismo, así que si alguien podía poner algún impedimento para que sus vidas no siguiesen unidas era ella.

—Ni yo. Pero tú te quedarás aquí y yo vendré a verte, siempre que pueda e irás a Londres, siempre que puedas.

Y con eso aceptó que podía ser, que las relaciones en la distancia son difíciles pero no imposibles. Que ambos deseaban empezar algo, y lo harían pese a todo. Y sus labios se unieron de nuevo, ahora sin ningún tipo de miedo, y como el tiempo era escaso, y tal vez tardarían demasiado en volver a estar juntos de aquella forma. Los besos se hicieron más intensos, tanto como la lluvia que golpeaba despiadadamente el techo de madera del cobertizo, donde Lenny daba rienda suelta a sus manos, a su boca y a su cuerpo joven, fuerte e inexperto. Entretanto, Iris gozaba de toda aquella juventud e inexperiencia, porque, cuando creyó que después de aquel beso robado no podría ser más afortunada, Lenny Butler le estaba demostrando que aún le quedaba infinitos momentos en los que, sin lugar a dudas, sería tan feliz como en ese instante.

* * *

**Gracias a miuri, SMaris, RociRaldcliffe, VremyaLuny, paunieto, fatty73, nahima-chan, Clyo-Potter, weasleyron, Nekiiito, silvers draco, mynato mamykaze, Asuka Potter, JuliaHart, susy snape, y Copia Pirata, por vuestros comentarios en el capitulo anterior.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo cap. Mil gracias por leer y en breve tendréis el último capítulo.  
Ya dije que este fic no tenía epílogo.  
Besos.**

**N/A: el nombre del restaurante está modificado levemente, el verdadero nombre es Tom Aikens y es un restaurante de lujo en Chelsea, Londres.**


	25. Londres

**25. Londres**

Cuando Iris entró en el Refugio después de la tormenta todos se alegraron de volver a verla, estaban muy preocupados. Ella les explicó que cuando la lluvia le sorprendió fuera se refugió en el cobertizo de una casa deshabitada hasta que cesó. Pidió disculpas por su comportamiento y, bajo la recomendación de Fleur, se fue a darse un calentito y reconfortante baño.  
Con el alboroto nadie preguntó por qué había salido de la casa con tal mal tiempo, y eso era lo que inquietaba a Victoire. Pero a lo largo del día con los preparativos de la cena de noche vieja, no tuvo tiempo de sentarse a hablar seriamente con su amiga, de adolescente a adolescente.

En GAC había fiesta, la que organizaban todos los años para celebrar la entrada de un nuevo año. Con sus mejores galas, y acompañado de champagne, refrigerios, música y serpentinas, los directivos y trabajadores de aquella empresa de publicidad, portando en sus cabezas ridículos sombreritos de cartón en forma de cono de mil colores, dieron la bienvenida a un año que se preveía tan lleno de éxitos, y de amor como el anterior.  
Estaban todos, Neville y Hannah, su esposa a punto de dar a luz. Cho, con un chico al que nadie conocía pero que parecía muy atento con ella. Harry junto a Ginny, disfrutando plenamente de su reconciliación y de su próxima paternidad, charlando animadamente con Luna y Rolf. También acudieron Parvati con su acompañante, y Lavender junto a su marido abogado, Seamus. Los aperitivos fueron gentileza de Madam Rosmerta, que se encontraba muy afanada para que todo estuviese como a ella le gustaba.  
Cuando el reloj del Big Ben colocó su enorme manecilla en las doce de la noche, todos gritaron a la vez:  
¡Feliz Año Nuevo!  
Y hubo besos, tantos como fueron posibles, y el mas sorprendente para todos fue aquel que Rolf estampó en la boca de Luna, y la forma en que ella le correspondió no dejó lugar a dudas de que entre ambos había algo que hasta ese instante los allí presentes desconocían. Y corrió el Champagne y la bebida. La música sonaba al son de la cual los inexpertos y algo ebrios bailarines, trataban de dar pasos coordinados sin que eso pudiese ocasionar alguna lesión a sus parejas, o incluso a ellos mismos.  
En un rincón, Ron y Hermione permanecían callados divirtiéndose con las peripecias de Seamus y Lavender en la improvisada pista de baile de la sala de reuniones. Hermione seguía dando sorbos a su copa de champagne, pero Ron ya había pasado a algo más fuerte, Whiskey con hielo. La joven apartó divertida la vista de la pareja que bailaba —justo cuando vio como ambos le dieron un codazo a Neville, que sí se esforzaba en dar pasos de baile como Dios manda teniendo en cuenta que su esposa no estaba para muchos malabarismos en la danza—, y miró a Ron, que se reía de la escena a mandíbula batiente.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa.

Ron dejó de reír y desvió precipitadamente la mirada hacia Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Estás embarazada?

Hermione rió, y añadió.

—¿Por qué si una mujer dice que tiene que contar algo todos piensan que está embarazada? Quédate tranquilo, no lo estoy, aún.

—No pienses que no quiero tener hijos contigo, es que no sé si todavía es pronto —se justificó el pelirrojo tomando un sorbo de su bebida, pero un sorbo mucho mayor que los anteriores.

—No te preocupes, Ron, tienes razón aún es pronto. Se trata de otra cosa, ¿recuerdas la reunión con Bagman hace unos días?

—Cómo no voy a recordarla.

—Ya te dije que lo que quería era que nos encargásemos de su nuevo producto, ¿verdad?

—Zapatillas deportivas —afirmó Ron con desgana.

—Sí, así es, pero se me olvidó decirte algo mas —Ron entrecerró un ojo receloso. Hermione chasqueó la lengua y con voz infantil continuó diciendo—. Necesita modelos y ya los eligió.

—¿Y? —Ron comenzaba a olérselo todo.

—Quiere a Astoria… y… también…, también te quiere a ti.

Ron no dijo nada, solo empinó el vaso de whiskey y acabó con su contenido de una sola atragantada. Hermione se mordió el labio expectante.

—¿Qué pasaría si digo que no?

—Te quiere a ti y ya lo conoces, es muy terco.

Ron resopló varias veces seguidas. Miró hacia su vaso pero estaba vacío, así que arrebató de las manos de su chica la copa de champagne que también la acabó de un solo sorbo.

—Es la última vez que me pides que haga eso, me da igual como Bagman se ponga o que producto traiga después de esas estúpidas zapatillas. No pienso volver a hacerlo. Esta será la última vez, ¿de acuerdo? Y lo hago porque se trata de ti.

Hermione no pudo reprimir su entusiasmo y de un salto se colgó del cuello de Ron quedando sus pies apenas tocando el suelo con la puntita de su zapato de tacón.

—Eres maravilloso.

—No, lo que soy es idiota, porque no sé resistirme a esos ojos tuyos.

Y no pudo lamentarse más puesto que Hermione se encargó de sellarle la boca con un apasionado beso, mientras a su alrededor el resto de los asistente a la fiesta se lo pasaban en grande.

Enero llegó tal y como se había ido Diciembre con mucho frío. El día de Año Nuevo a eso de las doce del mediodía, Victoire, Iris y Teddy se despedían del Refugio y de los que se quedaban en Ottery. Bill dio algunos consejos a Victoire y a Teddy, recomendaciones que el muchacho aceptó de buena gana puesto que lo veía completamente lógico, tratándose del padre de su novia. Probablemente, él en las mismas condiciones que el señor Weasley hubiese actuado de igual forma. Pero para Victoire, la charla de su padre era exasperante, y no le gustaba que siguiese tratándola como si tuviese la edad de Louis. Iris se divertía con todo aquello, con la preocupación desmedida de Bill y la falta de paciencia de Victoire. Pero su atención se desvió de la escena de tres cuando por encima del hombro de la joven señora Weasley pudo ver como Lenny cabalgaba sobre Firenze hacia ellos. Se quedó paralizada pero con una sonrisa difícil de ocultar.

—Pensé que no llegaba a tiempo para despedirme —gritó mientras descendía del lomo del caballo.

Victoire se quedó muda de repente y disimuladamente le dio unos golpecitos a su amiga en el costado, susurrándole.

—No puedo creer que después de todo haya venido a despedirse de mí, oh, pobre Lenny.

Pero su asombro fue aún mayor cuando el muchacho pasó por su lado casi sin mirarla, y agarrando a Iris de la cintura la besó ante la perplejidad de todos y la sonrisa satisfecha de Teddy.

—¡Santo Cielo! —exclamó Louis—¿Esto no te lo esperabas, eh, Vic?

Victoire le dedicó una mirada a su hermano pequeño de profundo resentimiento. Pero el niño tenía razón, estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía cómo actuar ¿Cuándo diablos había pasado eso? ¿Y por qué Iris se lo tenía tan calladito? De repente sintió que estaba muy enfadada con su amiga y que tendría que darle muchas explicaciones en ese tren que las llevaría a Londres. Mientras pensaba todo aquello, Lenny e Iris habían dado fin a su insospechado beso. El muchacho la agarró de la mano apartándola del grupo.

—Me resisto a tener que decirte adiós tan pronto —musitó, cuando ya nadie podía oírlos.

—Pues no lo digas, ¿qué tal si me dices "hasta luego"?

—Eso me gusta más —admitió él, y volvió a besarla solo un instante—. Antes de que llegues a Londres ya tendrás carta mía, y mi madre dice que le encantaría que te vinieses a pasar el verano con nosotros.

Iris se quedó callada durante unos segundos contemplando el rostro de aquel muchacho, memorizando cada parte para que una vez que estuviesen separados no pudiese olvidar el brillo de sus ojos avellanados, ni el largo exacto de su cabello, ni su sonrisa sincera y abierta.

—Lenny, lo único que quiero es que si alguna vez sientes que todo esto termina, seas lo suficientemente sincero para decírmelo.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Es que acaso te has arrepentido de lo de ayer? —inquirió con desconcierto.

—No, no podría arrepentirme de nada de lo que sucedió, absolutamente de nada. Pero esto no va a ser fácil.

—Lo sé, pero no lo hagas más difícil. No pienses en lo que será o dejará de ser, piensa en lo que es ahora. El futuro es tan lejano, ni siquiera ellos —añadió mirando a Victoire y a Teddy—, que pasarán casi todas las horas del día juntos, podrán decir a ciencia cierta que lo suyo saldrá bien y lo nuestro no.

Iris sonrió. Lenny siempre sabía que decir y en qué momento hacerlo para que se sintiese mejor.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Esperaré tu carta —dijo mucho más animada.

—No tendrás que esperar mucho, ah, y Violet te mandará unos garabatos en un papel que hizo esta mañana y que, según ella, somos tú y yo.

La muchacha rió, ambos lo hicieron, hasta que la voz del señor Weasley interrumpió el buen momento devolviéndolos a la realidad.

—¡Eh! ¡Par de tortolitos! Tenemos que marcharnos.

Iris y Lenny volvieron a mirase, se sonrieron, se dieron un último beso de despedida, y ella se alejó entrando en el viejo coche de Bill, junto a Victoire y Teddy que ya esperaban dentro.

En el interior del coche, Iris se giró para poder ver a Lenny por la luna trasera hasta que le fuese posible hacerlo. Y entonces lo vio despedirse de todos, subir a Firenze, y cabalgar de nuevo alejándose del Refugio. Mientras observaba como se alejaba, tuvo la certeza de que algún día, no muy lejano, ella también pertenecería aquel lugar para siempre. Cuando ya no pudo distinguirlo, Iris se dio la vuelta algo apesadumbrada y suspiró. Entonces, Victoire que parecía muy molesta, dijo.

—Esto no te lo perdono. Se supone que somos amigas, y me ocultas algo tan importante ¡Tú y Lenny! ¡Tú y…! ¡Cielo santo! Es que acabo de verlo y me cuesta creer que no me diese cuenta de nada —de pronto dejó de hacer reproches a su amiga y abrió los ojos mucho al percatarse de algo—. Ayer, cuando saliste tan precipitadamente de casa y luego regresaste empapada… ¡fuiste a ver a Lenny!

—Fui a despedirme de él —admitió con una melancólica sonrisa—. Y fue la mejor despedida que hubiese podido tener, Vic. No me reproches nada, no quise mantenerte al margen de esto, es que ni yo misma tenía claro lo que estaba sintiendo. Alégrate por mí, porque soy muy feliz.

Las conmovedoras palabras de Iris borraron de un plumazo el gesto gruñón del rostro de Victoire que profundamente emocionada, tomó la mano de su amiga y la apretó con fuerza mientras decía.

—¿Cómo no voy a alegrarme por ti? Y también me alegro por Lenny porque tanto tú como él sois grandes personas y os merecéis ser felices, y si es porque estáis juntos pues mucho mejor.

Iris se mordió el labio y luego besó a su amiga en la mejilla. Una lagrimita tonta resbaló por el pómulo de Victoire, que inmediatamente se la limpió, y añadió con voz de fingida seriedad.

—Pero aunque seas feliz y yo me alegre de ello, no creas que va a librarte de que me pongas al día de todo lo que ha sucedido en mis propias narices sin que me enterase de nada.

Iris rió, miró hacia Bill y hacia Teddy que se encontraba sentada en el lugar del copiloto, y agregó en voz baja.

—Lo sabrás todo, pero cuando estemos a solas, en casa.

Victoire refunfuñó un poco pero no tuvo más opción que conformarse con la palabra de su amiga. Y así, ambas siguieron cogidas de la mano hasta que llegaron a la estación de trenes para subirse a uno con dirección a Londres.

Por supuesto, Iris tardó apenas una semana en tener noticias de Lenny y de su familia. Junto a aquella primera carta, el muchacho adjuntaba un dibujo hecho por la pequeña Violet. Verdaderamente había que tirar mucho de la imaginación para adivinar que aquello dos garabatos, uno amarillo y el otro de color negro, eran en realidad las figuras de Lenny y de Iris. Se trataba de un sinsentido que a la joven le hizo mucha ilusión, y no dudó en colocarlo en el corcho de su habitación donde quedaban pinchados los mejores recuerdos de su vida.  
Aquella carta con sorpresa fue la primera de muchas otras, y cada una de ellas era recibida con la misma ilusión y las mismas ganas de ser contestada.

Y así, fueron pasando los días, y las semanas, y los meses. Y durante el tiempo, que se abría paso sin pedir permiso, ocurrieron muchas cosas.  
Ron y Astoria volvieron a triunfar en la nueva campaña de GAC, e hicieron de Ludo Bagman un hombre muy feliz y, por supuesto, más rico.  
Teddy pudo volver a casa de su difunta abuela una vez que su tristeza se aminoró y por supuesto continuó su relación con Victoire que iba viento en popa. Y esa relación no impidió que ambos terminasen el año universitario con unas calificaciones más que notables, cosa que dejó bastante satisfecho a Bill, que comenzó a mostrarse un poco más complaciente con su futuro yerno, pero solo lo justo, no quería que el muchacho se confiase demasiado.  
Con la llegada del verano, todo volvió a cambiar. Iris regresó a Ottery de vacaciones y esta vez se alojó en casa de Lenny. La señora Butler le preparó una habitación para ella sola, ignorante de que durante aquel mes de julio, en pocas ocasiones la muchacha dormiría precisamente sola. Con la llegada de agosto, fue Lenny el que se trasladó a Londres de vacaciones, de esa forma conoció oficialmente a los padres de Iris, y aunque continuó pensando que nada en el mundo podía compararse a su rinconcito en Ottery, no tuvo más remedio que sentirse fascinado por la ciudad que había visto nacer y crecer a su chica.  
En aquel mismo mes, nació Albus Severus Potter, el segundo hijo de Harry y Ginny, lo hizo un caluroso día trece, y martes para más señas. A Ron, al que le pudo su parte supersticiosa, le pareció un día espantoso y le advirtió a Hermione que a ella no se le ocurriese traer un hijo suyo al mundo en un día tan apocalíptico; sin embargo, para la pareja que de nuevo habían sido padres, fue un día maravilloso. Toda la familia Weasley se trasladó a Londres durante los siguientes quince días de Agosto, justo después del nacimiento de Albus, repartiéndose entre la casita de los Potter y el apartamento que Ron compartía con Hermione. Fueron unos días un poco extraños para la jefa de GAC, con tanto pelirrojo acampando en el salón de su casa. El último en llegar fue Charlie, cargado, como si de Santa Claus se tratase, de regalos para todos, pero sobre todo para su futuro ahijado recién nacido.

Cuando llegó nuevamente el otoño comenzó a sonar campanas de boda para una pareja en especial. Los señores Malfoy y los señores Greengrass anunciaban a los cuatro vientos el próximo enlace de sus hijos a principios de la primavera. Aquella época del año, era la favorita de Astoria, y aunque Draco hubiese preferido el invierno, no tuvo más remedio que claudicar ante el deseo de su futura esposa, sobre todo, si esa petición venía acompañada de la más dulce de las sonrisas y del intenso brillo en los ojos aguamarina de la joven. Draco se limitó a sonreír resignado, era imposible oponerse a nada de lo que ella le pidiese.

Y de esa forma, amaneció en Londres aquel diecinueve de septiembre, un poco nublado. Era viernes, y todos los londinenses esperaban con anhelo la llegada del fin de semana, poder olvidarse un poco de sus preocupaciones laborales en compañía de sus familias; pasar tiempo con los hijos y con los amigos, ahora que el clima aún les permitía hacerlo, porque en breve entraría de lleno el otoño y el meteorología empezaría a ponerse desagradable, no invitando a nada salvo a estar en casa, bien resguardadito y esperar, entre una cosa y la otra, a que la primavera regresase a la ciudad un año más. Las calles, siempre bulliciosas, empezaban a tener actividad desde tempranas horas. En Pitt st, en su lujoso apartamento, Hermione se levantó de la cama con mucha dificultad, su abultada panza ya comenzaba a limitarle ciertos movimientos. Se sentó a la orilla del lecho mientras acariciaba su barriga con ternura, y decía.

—Buenos días, pequeño Weasley, es hora de empezar con la rutina.

Hermione estaba embarazada de casi siete meses y todavía no conocía el sexo de su futuro hijo. Al principio le molestaba la idea de perderse la oportunidad de saber si sería chico o chica, Ron había decidido que no quería saberlo hasta el mismo día de su nacimiento, pero después, decidió que en realidad no tenía importancia y terminó compartiendo la opinión de él. Por ello, simplemente le llamaba pequeño Weasley, hasta que finalmente pudiese ponerle un nombre en concordancia con su sexo.  
Hermione miró hacia el lado de la cama donde Ron había pasado la noche. Las sábanas estaban arrugadas, pero él no se encontraba allí. Una vez que el pelirrojo hubo terminado su contrato para la campaña de zapatillas deportivas de Bagman, trató de incorporarse nuevamente a la cafetería de Madam Rosmerta, sin embargo Ludo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, y a pesar de saber que Ron no estaba conforme con seguir trabajando para él de modelo, le ofreció la gerencia de una de sus tiendas deportivas. Ron se negó en un principio, él no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo llevar a buen puerto un establecimiento de aquella categoría, pero en solo un par de meses consiguió ponerse al día de todo, y ahora aquella tienda de productos Bagman situado al final de la comercial Bond Street hacia Oxford Street, donde se encontraban los establecimientos y boutiques más caros y más exclusivos de pret a porter enfocados, sobre todo, a la gente joven, era uno de los almacenes más visitados y fructíferos de la zona.  
Sintió una pequeña patadita cerca de su ombligo.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Una nueva patadita. Hermione sonrió ampliamente mientras conseguía ponerse en pie y caminó hacia la cocina.  
En otros tiempo se habría sentado a la mesa con una reconfortante taza de café, pero en su estado no era muy recomendable tomar aquella excitante bebida repleta de cafeína, y por eso, únicamente se calentó un poco de leche y se preparó unas tostadas. Fue a llevarse el primer bocado del crujiente pan a la boca cuando se percató de algo. Presurosa desvió sus ojos hacia el calendario, comprobando que había estado tan atareada durante los días anteriores que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que era diecinueve de septiembre; Hermione cumplía treinta y un años.

—Cielo santo, cómo pasa el tiempo —exclamó.

Y su mente retrocedió un año antes hacia aquel extraño cumpleaños que, de forma casual, compartió con Ron, su muffin de chocolate y aquel deseo, hoy hecho realidad. Porque su panza abultada era lo que le confirmaba que se había cumplido, que era plenamente feliz. Se sobresaltó cuando se dio cuenta lo tarde que era. En menos de nada se dio una ducha rápida y se encaminó hacia GAC. Nada más llegar recibió la felicitación de Parvati, y junto a sus buenos deseos, un buen tocho de documentos para que estampara en cada uno de ellos su rúbrica.  
Hermione entró bastante apática a su despacho y se derrumbó en el sillón de cuero. Exhaló un suspiro de resignación y tras echar un vistazo a las nubes grises pero poco amenazantes, que se veían a través de los pulcros cristales de la ventana, se dispuso a comenzar su jornada laboral. El bebé, que parecía dormido en su vientre debió despertarse porque volvió a propinarle una nueva patadita. Hermione se sobresaltó un poco, aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse al movimiento de su bebé. Lentamente pasó la mano por encima de su camisola y acarició con ternura su panza. La criatura pareció calmarse y sus movimientos fueron cada vez menos bruscos hasta que ya casi no conseguía notarlos. Respiró profundamente recordando el momento en que tuvo que dar a Ron aquella maravillosa noticia, tal vez el momento más importante de toda su vida.  
Por aquel entonces, terminaba el mes de Febrero y asomaba el día uno de Marzo, un día especial, sobre todo para Ron.  
En casa, Hermione envolvía con sumo cuidado en un papel de color rojo una cajita rectangular y casi plana. Sonreía con satisfacción mientras colocaba como toque final un adorno que ella misma había fabricado con cintas doradas. Una vez el regalo estuvo terminado, lo puso justo al lado de un plato vacío sobre la mesa del salón. Lo contempló durante un instante hasta que el horno comenzó a silbar anunciando que el roast beef estaba ya en su punto. Hermione había decidido hacer ella misma la cena, y que aquella comida le supiera a Ron igual que si se encontrase en La Madriguera, en su casa de Ottery junto a sus padres y hermanos. Es típico en Inglaterra que los domingos se cene roast beef, acompañado de una patata asada, y verduras, terminando con un delicioso postre, pudding de Yorkshire. Había estado durante toda la tarde cocinando toda aquella comida, la señora Weasley le había dado la receta por teléfono un par de días antes. Los padres de Hermione no eran muy dados a las tradiciones populares y la cena de los domingos era una de ellas, así que la joven nunca había llevado aquella costumbre al pie de la letra. En casa de los Granger los domingos no siempre se cenaba roast beef, pero conociendo lo hogareña y tradicional que era Molly, Hermione supuso que durante toda su niñez y su adolescencia, Ron había crecido cenando aquellos manjares, respetando la tradición inglesa.  
Hermione terminó de preparar la mesa, miró el reloj de diseño que tenía en una de las paredes de su salón; estaba a punto de dar las ocho de la noche. Ron se retrasaba, era domingo, así que no estaba en su trabajo. Ya solo faltaba una semana para terminar con las dichosas fotos para la campaña de Ludo Bagman y sus zapatillas deportivas. Pero aquella tarde, Harry había llamado a Ron porque necesitaba que le ayudase a trasladar algunos muebles para convertir la habitación de invitados de su casa en el dormitorio del futuro bebé Potter. De eso, hacía ya casi dos horas, así que Hermione, pensó que no tardaría en poner un pie en el apartamento. Decidió esperarlo sentada a la mesa, mientras contemplaba con un brillo especial en la mirada, aquel paquetito alargado y plano que estaba envuelto junto al plato donde serviría el roast beef a Ron. Un tintineo de llaves le dio a entender que su pelirrojo favorito estaba en casa.

—¡Vaya! —le oyó exclamar— ¡Pero qué bien huele por aquí!

Hermione sonrió, a veces hablaba más el estómago de Ron que su boca.

—Roast beef, al estilo Molly Weasley —contestó ella acercándose y retirando el abrigo de los hombros de él.

—¿Lo has cocinado tú?

Hermione asintió y luego lo besó un instante.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ron.

Ron esbozó una tonta sonrisa, y dejando a un lado su maletín, agarró a su chica por la cintura, volvió a besarla, susurrando.  
—Gracias.

En poco menos de lo que Ron tardó en lavarse las manos, ambos se sentaron a la mesa. Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron cuando vio el apetitoso roast beef asado y la humeante patata. Hermione sirvió un poco de vino en la copa de Ron y en la de ella vertió solo agua clara. Aproximó su copa para brindar y la diferencia de color de ambos líquidos alertó a Ron.

—¿Qué te ocurre con el vino? Da mala suerte brindar con agua.

—¿De veras? —exclamó Hermione con gesto sorprendido. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina regresando con una nueva copa en la mano, en su interior oscilaba un líquido de color amarillo.

—¿Limonada?

—¿También da mala suerte brindar con limonada?

Ron frunció el ceño antes de contestar.

—No, no da mala suerte, pero es muy extraño que no bebas vino ¿te sientes mal?

—Al contrario me siento demasiado bien —respondió ella acompañando la frase con un sonoro suspiro.

El pelirrojo intensificó su gesto ceñudo. Hermione que comenzó a notar el desconcierto de Ron, se apresuró a aclarar el asunto antes de que el joven comenzara a vislumbrar ideas equívocas dentro de su roja cabecita.

—Antes de hacer el brindis y para que comprendas porque lo hago con zumo de limón, quiero que abras tu regalo.

—¿Cuál regalo?

—Ese que tienes junto al plato.

Ron se percató de un paquetito alargado y plano, perfectamente envuelta que no había visto hasta entonces. Lo cogió con una mano a la vez que se lo mostraba a su chica.

—Ábrelo.

Con destreza, Ron desató el lazo dorado y lo desenvolvió dejando al descubierto una cajita de color rosa. Miró extrañado a Hermione, y ésta le instigó a que la abriese para descubrir lo que guardaba en su interior. Ron así lo hizo extrayendo de la cajita un extraño objeto de plástico, parecido a un termómetro digital o a un bolígrafo. En uno de sus extremos había una ventanita rectangular, y dentro de esa ventanita, dos líneas de un intenso color rosado. Miró al Hermione, que se mordía el labio expectante, y luego al objeto, le dio un par de vueltas en sus manos y cuando estaba a punto de preguntar qué diablos era esa cosa, la reconoció. Volvió a mirar las dos rayitas intensas y esclarecedoras.

—¿Esto, esto… esto es…?

—Una prueba de embarazo —contestó Hermione con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca—. Me la hice hace un rato.

—¿Y qué significa las dos rayas?

—Significa que vas a ser padre, Ron, dentro de aproximadamente nueve meses.

La prueba de embarazo resbaló por los dedos del pelirrojo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula pareció estamparse contra la mesa. Se había quedado mudo, Hermione esperaba ansiosa alguna reacción por parte de Ron pero este parecía haber entrado en estado de shock. Al fin su voz se escuchó, temblorosa y mucho menos viril de lo acostumbrado.

—Voy a ser padre… ¿estás segura?

—No hay lugar a dudas, las rayas son decisivas…

—No, no me refiero a las líneas de la prueba, lo que quiero decir es que si estás segura de que me quieres a mí como el padre de tu hijo.

La pregunta de Ron dejo desconcertada a Hermione, que prontamente se levantó de su silla y se puso junto al pelirrojo tomándole las manos entre las suyas.

—¿Por qué me preguntas algo tan absurdo?

—Porque soy yo, Ron Weasley, soy indeciso y a veces demasiado irracional, porque la mayoría del tiempo no sé cómo afrontar las cosas y tú eres tan lista, tan racional. No sé si soy la persona adecuada para ti, y para los hijos que puedas tener.

Los ojos de Ron se clavaban en los de Hermione, y por eso pudo ver que el joven sentía cada palabra que había salido de su boca.

—Ron, no debes pensar así…

—No sé si sabré afrontar tanta responsabilidad, te fallaré.

—Sí, me fallarás y yo a ti, porque no somos perfectos. Ni mi inteligencia, ni mi sentido de la responsabilidad, o mi racionalidad, me eximirán de cometer errores. Yo no he sido madre nunca, no sé cómo se hace, pero aprenderé y tú también. Si algo tengo claro de todo esto, es que eres la persona adecuada para mí, y no habrá nadie mejor para ser el padre de mis futuros hijos.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Hermione sujetó con más fuerza la mano de Ron y la elevó guiándola hacia el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

—Porque puedo sentirlo, aquí —aprisionó aún más la mano contra el lugar donde golpeaba con intensidad su corazón— ¿Notas cómo late?

Ron asintió mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad.

—Nadie más que tú provoca que se mueva con tanta rapidez. Lo siento cada vez que me miras, que me tocas, incluso cuando te zampas la comida como si fuesen a quitártela de las manos. Mi corazón no puede estar equivocado, eres para mí Ron, y la única persona que quiero como padre de mis hijos. Y son tus defectos, y lo que te diferencia de mí, lo que hace que cada día te ame con más intensidad.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Ron acarició el rostro de Hermione y luego volvió a coger su copa alzándola. Ella sonrió e hizo lo mismo consiguiendo que el zumo de limón oscilara con mas fuerza que antes dentro del recipiente de cristal.

—¡Por el pequeño Weasley! —exclamó Ron.

—¡Y por nosotros!

El cristal de ambas copas emitió un suave ruidito cuando chocaron. Ron apartó la de Hermione una vez que esta hubo tomado su sorbo, y tras depositar ambas sobre el pulcro mantel de la mesa, agarró con sutileza la cintura de su chica acercándola hacia él para dejar que sus labios se encontrasen con los de ella, en un suave y tierno beso. Le sonrió, mientras deslizaba su mano hacia el vientre de Hermione dejándola sobre él. Ella pudo notar de inmediato el calor que manaba de la piel de Ron y se sintió reconfortada. Pronto aquella panza lisa comenzaría a abultarse, y ambos vivirían cada instante de aquel pequeño milagro que los dos juntos habían empezado a crear.

No podía evitar que en sus labios se dibujase una enorme curva de felicidad cada vez que recordaba ese mágico instante. Pero ahora debía volver a la realidad y a su buen montón de documentos listos para ser firmados. Hermione resopló con fastidio, agarró su pluma de la suerte, y abrió el primer documento, por la última página, garabateó su nombre envuelto en una especie de tela de araña, y luego volvió a resoplar mientras lo apartaba, para echar mano al siguiente documento.  
Así pasó unos veinte minutos hasta que la puerta de su despacho se abrió repentinamente, y una serie de personas entraron en tropel y exclamando todos a la vez.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, jefa!

Luna fue la primera en acercarse y saludar a Hermione con un beso en la mejilla, en seguida se fueron aproximando los demás, incluso Parvati se había animado a entrar y felicitarla de nuevo. Hermione se sintió muy feliz, aquel cumpleaños se parecía muy poco al último que pasó junto a Cormac, ahora todo era muy distinto. Ella era distinta, y todo se lo debía a la única persona que faltaba en aquella improvisada reunión, pero que, con toda seguridad, la estaría esperando cuando regresase a casa.  
Y así, entre documentos y felicitaciones a Hermione se le pasó la mañana, y también la tarde, y cuando pensó que podría irse a casa, tumbarse en el sofá y recibir los mimos y atenciones de Ron, Draco Malfoy irrumpió en su despacho. Llevaba una carpeta de piel bajo el brazo, y sin que le dieran permiso, se sentó frente a Hermione.

—Tienes que echarle un vistazo a esto —exhortó dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio de Hermione, sin molestarse en dar el correspondiente saludo.

—Será mañana, Malfoy, tengo que marcharme ya.

—De eso nada, hace falta que le des el visto bueno a esta propuesta porque mañana a primera hora el socio ese alemán de Bagman quiere una respuesta, así que, todo tuyo.

Diciendo eso se puso en pie, y caminó hacia la salida. Hermione lo miro incrédula.

—¿Tú lo has leído ya?

—Por supuesto, esta mañana.

—Pues entonces da tú la respuesta, yo estaré de acuerdo —acordó Hermione, que lo único que deseaba era salir de allí de una vez por todas.

Draco negó con la cabeza, y antes de abandonar el despacho de la joven solo añadió.

—No, no estarás de acuerdo conmigo, así que léelo, y mañana por la mañana hablamos.

Y se marchó.

—Lo siento señorita Granger, no pude evitar que entrase —explicó su secretaria asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—No te preocupes Parvati, puedes marcharte a casa, me temo que aún tendré que quedarme aquí un poco más.

La joven asintió y Hermione pudo oír el sonido de sus pasos mientras se alejaba hacia el ascensor. Entonces, se derrumbó sobre el sillón. Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la parte inferior de la pantalla de su ordenador y tras comprobar que eran más de la siete, se resignó. Lo mejor era llamar a Ron, explicarle lo sucedido y rezar para que cuando llegase a casa, lo encontrase aún despierto. Pero Ron no cogió el teléfono, y la molesta vocecita del móvil le repitió que no estaba operativo. Probablemente había vuelto a olvidar cargar la batería. Resopló con desgana mientras agarraba la carpeta de piel de Draco y comenzaba a leer el informe, tan tedioso y tan poco atrayente, que estaba segura, si las cosas no cambiaban, cuál iba a ser su respuesta al día siguiente. En medio de todo aquel embrollo de papeles estaba, cuando de repente el despacho se quedó a oscuras. La luz de la pantalla de su ordenador aún seguía encendida, así que no se trataba de ningún apagón. Con cierto nerviosismo asomó sus castaños ojos por encima de la pantalla hacia la puerta, mientras musitaba.

—Parv, ¿eres tú?

—No, nena, soy yo.

De entre la oscuridad, Ron apareció con algo en las manos. Hermione no supo se reír o llorar. Se trataba de un pequeño muffin de chocolate con una diminuta vela de color rojo encendida sobre él.

—Acabo de robárselo a Lavender en la cafetería de Madam Rosmerta, supuse que te gustaría volver a soplar y pedir un nuevo deseo.

Hermione no sabía que decir, solo sintió como si el pecho fuese a explotarle.

—Pensé que estabas en casa.

—No, vine a buscarte, pero vi como ese desteñido entraba y se dirigía a la segunda planta. Creí que tendrías una reunión con él, sin embargo se fue demasiado rápido, y luego vi como Parvati también se marchaba, así que, como no sabía dónde diablos se había metido Lav, agarré el pequeño muffin del expositor, y como sabía dónde guarda las velas Madam, la puse encima y subí. Como aquella vez, ¿te acuerdas?

—Cómo no iba a acordarme, anda ven aquí. Voy a soplar esa vela antes de que el muffin quede de color rojo.

Ron dio un respingo, efectivamente la vela comenzaba a consumirse y a dejar restos de cera caliente sobre el dulce. Hermione cerró los ojos, esperó unos segundos y luego sopló, quedando la habitación iluminada solo por la pantalla de su ordenador.

—¿Qué has pedido? —inquirió el pelirrojo mientras encendía la luz del despacho.

—No voy a decírtelo, si no, no se cumplirá.

Ron miró hacia la carpeta de documentos que Hermione tenía abierta sobre su mesa y frunció el ceño.

—¿Aún tienes trabajo?

Ella desvió los ojos hacia el mismo lugar que él. Sí, todavía le quedaba cosas por hacer, pero no iba a malgastar las horas que quedaban del día de su cumpleaños en aquel odioso proyecto ¡Al diablo Malfoy, y el amigo alemán de Bagman!

—Vámonos —exclamó.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿y eso? —señaló hacia los informes.  
—Me importan un demonio, vámonos, demos un paseo. Tengo ganas de caminar por la ciudad.

Dicho y hecho, en menos de dos minutos, tiempo que tardó en apagar el ordenador, recoger sus cosas y bajar hasta la donde se encontraba situada la cafetería, Lavender que se encontraba cerrándola, los vio pasar junto a ella, se dijeron hasta mañana y desaparecieron bajo las luces tenues de las farolas.  
Hacía una noche agradable, de esas de las que ya quedaban muy pocas porque el otoño amenazaba con llegar. Caminaban bordeando el rio Támesis, cruzaron sin prisa, como si el tiempo no existiese, el puente de Westminster, desde donde podía contemplarse majestuosa la gran London Eye. Aquella rueda gigantesca llena de luz que giraba acompasada, reflejándose en las tranquilas aguas del rio. A sus pies estaba el embarcadero de donde salían a cada momento las barcazas que llevaban a los turistas de un lugar a otro surcando el Támesis. Ron se apoyó sobre la balaustrada del puente, Hermione se puso a su lado en silencio.

—¿Sabes? Cuando llegué a Londres nunca pensé que terminaría quedándome aquí. Siempre pensé que regresaría a la Madriguera, tarde o temprano.

—¿Hechas de menos Ottery?

—Mucho, pero no podría volver a vivir allí, al menos por ahora. Londres nos ofrece más oportunidades, sobre todo para él —desvió sus ojos hacia la redonda panza de su chica.

—O para ella —matizó Hermione.

—Por supuesto, además será muy divertido planear juntos cada año las vacaciones en casa de la abuela Weasley, ¿no?

Hermione rió mientras asentía. Ron se giró, pasó el brazo por el hombro de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, la joven dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, escuchando sus insistentes y siempre vigorosos latidos.

—Le debemos mucho a esta ciudad —dijo—. Nos dio la oportunidad de conocernos, no hay para mí, mejor lugar que este. Aquí estás tú, Hermione, y aquí veremos crecer al pequeño Weasley.

Hermione se arrebujó más en el pecho de Ron, mientras fijaba la vista en la desproporcionada rueda que tenían frente a ellos. La ciudad continuaba viva, repleta de gente, y coches pasando cerca de donde estaban. La música de los restaurantes y de las barcazas llenas de turistas, se mezclaba con el de los cláxones y el hablar de la muchedumbre. Pero Hermione y Ron se comportaban como si ese rio, el puente, la noria, y las calles abrigadas por el manto de la noche, les perteneciesen solo a ellos, que únicamente ellos eran capaces de disfrutar de su magia, y su aire señorial, de su aroma, y de su historia. Se miraron, Ron dejó un beso en los labios de Hermione y así, abrazados, caminaron sin prisa, sin tiempo, por la ciudad que había visto nacer y crecer su amor, un amor que en solo unos meses se vería recompensado.

Londres era testigo mudo de la felicidad de una pareja normal, de esas que cada día cruzan sus calles, una historia más sin trascendencia para ninguno de los que paseaban por su lado, que se cruzaban con ellos ajenos a su dicha y a sus anhelos. Y mientras se alejan, mientras se hacen pequeños a nuestros ojos, solo puedo deciros que tal vez su historia no haya sido significativa, pero es la historia que un día decidí contaros y que vosotros os animasteis a seguir; una historia corriente, con personas que podrían perfectamente ser reales, y que aconteció en una ciudad, cuyo nombre, es Londres.

**FIN**

* * *

**Antes de nada, quiero agradecer de corazón a todas y todos los que dejasteis rr en el cap anterior, gracias muchas gracias.  
Ahora sí, como veis esta historia no necesita de epílogos, espero que os haya gustado.  
Siempre suelo dejar moraleja o aquello que me inspiró a escribir una historia, esta vez la explicación es que quería escribir algo en el que Londres fuese tan protagonista como los mismos personajes, espero haberlo logrado.  
Los cambios son buenos, son síntoma de que avanzamos, pero solo si deseamos cambiar. Hay personas que son felices no aportando demasiados cambios a su vida porque consideran que lo que tienen, lo que poseen es todo lo que necesitan para ser dichosos, como en esta ocasión era el caso de Lenny.  
Sin embargo, quienes son más inquietos y tienen más aspiraciones no suelen conformarse. Victoire quería labrarse una vida llena de aventuras, de conocer sitios, personas, idiomas, no quedarse estancada en solo un lugar, su felicidad radica en lo inesperado.  
Ron por el contrario, cambió huyendo de la realidad, tratando de ver algo más allá de lo que la vida siempre le había ofrecido, y de esa forma llegó a una ciudad, que bien podría haber sido cualquier otra, donde halló, sin esperarlo, algo a lo que aferrase y salir al fin del bucle en el que se había convertido su vida tras la muerte de su hermano.  
En cuanto a Hermione, sin moverse del lugar, también tuvo su cambio. Encontró alguien que le abrió los ojos, que le dio a entender que aquella vida "feliz" que creía llevar no era tal, y conoció al fin lo que realmente significa ser feliz. Y eso, simplemente es, disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, simples y hermosas que la vida te ofrece día a día y afrontar aquellas que no son tan buenas, apoyándose en las personas que creen en ti, que te aman por encima de todo lo demás.**

**Eso es todo. Muchas me han preguntado si después de este ronmione volveré a escribir alguno más. Pues no, por ahora no, tengo que acabar mi otro fic, y luego si me surge alguna idea más tal vez me proponga hacerlo. Necesito descansar un poco. Han sido tres años intensos escribiendo historias sobre esta pareja y ahora quiero darles un descanso, no será definitivo, creo, pero es hora de que yo también haga un cambio.**  
**Un beso infinito, a todas y a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia a través de este año y pico, teniéndome toda la paciencia del mundo, corrigiéndome cuando visteis algún fallo gordo que se escapó a mi atención y aportándome, como siempre, todo el cariño, la fidelidad, y el respeto del mundo, puedo aseguraros que es recíproco.**

**Mil besos, fue un placer escribir para lectoras tan maravillosas,**  
**Yolanda María.**


End file.
